Destined S4
by Aryantha
Summary: "Sometimes we have to take difficult decisions, to be happy ..."
1. Chapter 1

_...The drawing made on a sheet full of wrinkles, represented a middle-aged man, curly black hair, dark skin and fine features, with sharp teeth and left part of his face shattered by what looked like a shot ... One shot made with a small arm ..._

 _She closed her eyes and put her hand to her mouth, just seconds before she_ _falling faint. ..._

 _ **End S3  
**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Destined Love S4**

 _ **All characters belong to the series Beauty and the Beast (The CW, producers, directors and writers) I've only borrowed for this story.**_

 **Chapter I**

\- Lie down on the stretcher and climb the shirt, please ... Cat God! Give me the gun ... .- he said as he took it and let it at a small table against the wall. He was shaking his head from side to side as he did.

They were in one of the old Baker recovery room.

Angela, his patron, had commanded a platoon of workers there, a week after telling was his, and the guidelines of Jt and Evan had made a miracle to give this place a nice appearance and especially practical for to work.

What it was the chamber was sealed in the same instant that forensic pulled the last body and the other "Museum of Horrors", was emptied slowly.

That work was done by Stuart and his friends, Hugh, ... They volunteered and everyone else agreed.

Rebecca took their young and with the berserk, she buried them, in a small place of the Reynolds's garden, and placed there, a red English plate with a picture of two butterflies.

Nobody said anything ... If it was what she wanted, so it would.

Before that, Evan and Jt took tissue samples from most of them, and put upside down throughout the rest of the contents of the room for more information. They found in a closet quite a lot of computer diskettes. They had not yet had time to take a look.

Knowing that Cat was pregnant, before the council and health services took control of the area, they had fallen by ultrasound on the top floor and everything needed to control pregnancy, including on the lot, armchair childbirth ... of course all this Vincent knew nothing.

He sat back on the bench, next to Cat.

\- Another day, take off your gun before lie down ... please ... .- he said gravely. ... It makes bad effect. You come to see your doctor ...

Cat looked at him smiling.

\- What educated you this morning! Have you had a good night? . - Asked unable to keep the sarcasm.

\- Sorry, but that will not make a third degree, today, does not mean to not feel like it. - Evan took the gel and poured a few drops on the bare belly of Catherine. He looked into her eyes for a few seconds -. I've decided let yourselves as impossible, both. Equally proud. - Shook his head from side to side and change the subject -. I told you yesterday that the ultrasound is not necessary ...

She raised her hand telling him to stop talking.

\- I know ... but I want to do it. I can not make a decision without being 100% sure ...

Evan spread the gel through the belly.

\- Dizziness, vomiting?

\- I have not ... I just sleep and cold ... nothing more ... she replied with a start to notice the cold gel.

He frowned without looking and left the pot on the ledge of the table of the ultrasound screen.

\- Cold?

\- Yes, cold ...

\- Well, it may be normal, every pregnant is a world ... - He shrugged. He had little experience in these matters, had never interested it too ... until now, of course - I told you ... I'm not an obstetrician. I can have gaps with some things, he coughed slightly -. and that brings me to another thing, do not know if a good idea to be your doctor ...

Cat made a face of circumstances.

\- Why? You said you knew what to do ... and do not want to risk someone who does not know what this is ... we don't know what can happen ..

\- But it may be a bit ... I don't know ... ..- Evan did not know what word to use -. that I..

He was not yet clear how he felt about Cat and perhaps the situation could be somewhat uncomfortable for both.

Cat grabbed his arm tightly, slightly up itself.

\- Evan, after all we've been through, you think we can go now with that. We are friends and that nothing will change-. Seri She told him a-. No ... I have no problem ... What have you ...?

Evan smiled and looked into her eyes.

\- No ... no, I'm a doctor and you're my patient ... ..- he turned to turn on the scanner -. But anyway, the most suitable would be your husband.

\- I do not want to talk about it .. of him ... ..- Cat lay on the stretcher and closed her eyes.

-Cat, we can not wait much longer. - Evan said as he passed the scanner looking at the screen -. I do not think we'll see anything new ... has only been a month since I made you the first ..

He looked at her for a few seconds. She kept staring at the ceiling.

\- ... I think you should start to speak. The discussion was sounded, but this situation is untenable ...

Cat replied with anger reflected on his face.

\- He ... - still found it hard to say. ... Change in front of me, forcing me to make a decision that could not take, simply because he demanded me ... God!I had just found out! . - she held tight to the sides of the stretcher, Evan noticed that had nails driven into it -. He should have come after me. He was the one who surpassed the line and he left ... .- closed her eyes.

Evan took a breath.

\- And you ... Do not have legs? .- He had, a month dealing with this situation ... and fighting with the two -. indeed, Cat did not know you were so proud.

He kept looking at the monitor screen while the appliance passed.

\- Cat, this the responsibility of both ... you have to talk. It's your son ... Vincent's scared and you know ... Someone has to take the first step .. .- suddenly stopped talking and turned his attention to the screen, "Oh my God !, he thought opening his eyes.

Cat, concentrated at one point of the roof, did not notice his friend's reaction. I could only think that he was right. Her pride kept her from going to see him. Although whole her body and all her soul, desired more than anything in life. Every night that passed without him was a torture ... She needed him ... She needed to hear his voice, feel him close to her and feel him inside of her.

\- You know that I am now living in the apartment ... I can't go back home yet ... I can not help but see him again, as he crushed the piano. .- she swallowed.

Evan turned to her, making a face that everything was fine ... and it was.

\- No need to tell me about it ... it was there ... it still hurts my neck .. .- said seriously, raising an eyebrow slightly and staring at the screen -. Everything looks good ... there is nothing unusual ... - all of that was true. He had not lied -. It is a perfectly healthy fetus .. and all genetic markers that you're doing, indicate the same ... but it's true, it's still early to be sure ..

She closed her eyes. Evan watched her and tried to be understanding. He put the apparatus in the ultrasound table.

\- Yes ... I know this is difficult ... but, as I have said many times, this child is not subjected to any experiment.

Catherine did not give up.

\- But that night, when it happened ... I had in my body Gabe's serum, and Vincent, you know what's in their genes ... This is not natural ... can not be normal .. .- she said starting to gesticulate.

Evan took a deep breath and smiled, remembering that Cat's hands, had, life, when she was disturbed or tried to explain something complicated. He turned slightly the chair and stood in front of her.

\- Everything is normal for him ... Your sister, if she could have had something deformed because it was an experiment with a woman forced to be the bearer ... but you, you are naturally carrier, can say that you have been born for this. - said smiling.

Cat was cleaned with a blotters and sat up.

\- Do not say that…

She had never had a specially developed maternal instinct, but feel that a son of Vincent carried within her, was more than a maternal feeling. It was part of him at the center of her remembers every second of that night and could not stop thinking that the two were bound to end up there in the rain, being what she was and what he was, and the tremendous passion they felt was something else. .. It was the time chosen by fate to something amazing happened ...

\- I do not want to pressure you but you already do ... You have to decide between the two Cat, otherwise the gap that has opened between you, will be enormous and perhaps never close again ...

Part of him was hopeful to say that, but then realized that every time that part was smaller.

Cat sat on the couch with his head down looking at the floor, her long brown hair framing her face.

\- Vincent is afraid and I did not ... He wanted me, decide between the child or him ... It was not just for me ... -. she raised her head and looked into the eyes of Evan.

\- He did not give you option, I know ... - he said remembering the puzzled expression of Vincent.

Cat tried to defend him.

\- It has always tortured the idea that their genes could be transmitted and therefore never wanted children, he did not want to chain to their offspring the same curse ...

\- And of course what he saw in the laboratory did not help much ... ..- he added.

\- Yes, that I did not help ...

She sighed as stood up.

\- I know you've been all this time in contact with him, so yours .- stopped a moment to speak -. and it's hard for you and Jt, being in the middle .. but believe me, the harder it is for us ... what would because Vincent realized that things can be different than he thinks ... has a knack for getting worst.

Evan smiled. She kept talking.

\- I'm not going to lie, the decision is already taken from me ... I took his son inside me .- She smiled pleased -. . I do not want to give a start to it ... and I understood that cause abortion with greater fetus is complicated, apart from illegal ... but if things change, we must take measures that are adequate and I swear that I will ... I will prepared.

Evan admired the determination that she had.

\- So if you have it so clear, you go to Jt's home, or hospital, ultimately Vincent lives there, and tell him ... ..- he advised her..

Cat looked at him with the expression between question and fearful.

\- What if he says no? What if you do not want in any way? ... Evan, please tell me something he could have said ...

Evan looked down at the ground.

\- Do not talk about this issue ... when I start to talk about you or the child, he asks me to shut up ...

The sadness took possession of her face. She shrugged.

\- It is impossible for us to agree ... he will not bow, nor do I ... - Noted that the tears threatened to return to her eyes, but took a deep breath and got up from the couch -. I have to get on with my life ... I have no choice ... without him ...

\- Cat ... you know you can not. - told his friend, crossing his arms -. And he can not go on without you .. if you want my opinion .- Cat began to move his head from side to side, as she leaned her hands on her hips - ... and if you do not want to give it too. The two are, half paralyzed. You can continue with your life, but you need the other half ... Never in my life, I had seen something like this ... and of course, now I understand perfectly what they are for each other ... I've been with him a long time, and only to look into his eyes I know, which is empty inside ... and you almost...

Cat's sighed. She looked away from Evan, he went to get his gun and placed it in his belt. " empty inside" .- she thought ... "of course she was, but had to pull forward ... she was going to have a baby ...". Topic change

\- I have to go to the police station ... Today I meet my new partner ... Do not think I really want ... I was very used to Tess. .- Grabbed air. She looked at Evan, who picked up the scanner in a corner of the room -. I'll call you tonight, and also Jt. Do not in vain are my doctors. - She smiled weakly -. I have this child ... and I know I will not be alone, no matter what happens ... .- she looked into his eyes, looking for support.

Evan watched her, admired him tremendously beautiful she was when she smiled as well.

\- No ... you'll never be alone ... .- he said.

At that time, Cat's phone, began to ring.

\- Yes? .. .- not bother to look. It would not be him.

\- Catherine, I'm Joe ... Tess has fainted at work and is in the St. Benjamin, under observation ... Could you go see her? ... At this time, we are in full operation, against a faction of the Russian mafia and I can not go ... I'm worried about her. She's not right ...

She looked at Evan and rose from the stretcher.

\- Of course, I quickly passing by ...

No more mention of the St. Benjamin, her whole body tensed ... Her pride had been with her, but now she felt so anxious to see him that she could not help a tingle that was born to her in the stomach and ran up and down ... it could be time to tell ...

Hung up the phone. Evan had heard the conversation and said goodbye.

\- Go ... and take advantage that are there for Tess to do what you have to do ... The fate has put you on a platter ...

She nodded, feeling it was getting more nervous with each passing second. She kissed him on the cheek.

\- Wish me luck….

Evan did it, watching as he left the room. Nothing more to see out, ran to grab his phone and dialed Jt.

He took the fifth ring.

\- Hello, I'm ... just made, ultrasound Cat, and you will not believe ... Two! ... Just like Rebecca ...

* * *

Jt was correcting some works in his office at the university, when the phone rang. A couple of curses out of his mouth; He had just arrived and had to concentrate on his work, if he did not want any day threw it into the street. In the last month, they could be counted on the fingers of one hand, the times he had done office work, and could not remember when was the last time you left one tutoring-.

He picked it up, after seeing that it was Vincent who was calling.

\- Jt ... I'm ... just brought Tess, had fainted at work ... - his voice sounded worried - .. I know you'd want me to tell you-. - One second he stopped talking. - When did it again in his voice, a slight glimmer of hope was detected-. Do you think Cat can come see her ?

His friend stood up like a spring of the chair, immediately left everything he was doing, grabbed the car keys and headed for the door.

\- I do not know, but I will. Tess was not right to return to work as soon ... .- he said shaking his head.

Vincent on the other side of the line, left the box where he had to attend to a child who had fallen off a skateboard and went to the rest room.

\- What will you say when you see her? .- ask. He was wondering the same thing.

\- What have I lost four kilos since I'm not with her? . - He replied jokingly, starting down the stairs to the ground floor. He became very serious as he spoke. Vincent ... we're both knackered. We need them and I can assure you that I never imagined so much ... We must do something ... You must do something ...

Vincent sat on the couch and took off phonendoscope of her neck.

\- Just think, on seeing her again today ... I cried so much Jt I said things so horrible ... I do not think she wants to look me in the face ...

\- "Well it is normal, the last memories are not very good. You grabbed Evan of her neck and he ... well, he ... -. It was hard to think about Evan with that look on his face and those eyes -. ... and you almost hit me. . Until Bob pulled the gun ... by the way, never forget that you will continually reinforced ...

Everything became crazy .. screaming, hitting an almost uncontrollable beast ... and many people in the middle. Luckily Heather and Lynn were responsible to bring guests to take a walk to the East River, so that the children could play in the park ... blessed! ... .- sighed remembering all over again. "

\- No need you remind it me ...

That day, after discussion, Vincent left the house in anger, fear and disappointment that Cat did not think the same as him and got lost in the city.

About six hours later, while Jt slept, he heard someone coming into the club ... I knew right away who it was. He went down the hall and found him lying on the couch. This time it smelled of whiskey, was him. He pulled the white bedspread, picked up the phone and called Catherine.

Tess took it.

\- Tell me ... - it was all he said as he picked up.

\- He's here...has just arrived ... How's Cat?

Tess took a few seconds to answer.

\- Well, let's say Cat know, for over 10 years and I have never seen so ...

\- I'm sorry…

\- Do not have to, it's your friend who has to feel it ...

\- Ya ... but still, sorry ...

He heard Tess, grabbed air.

\- Better get back to her and tell it ... Goodbye !. - Said goodbye and hung up.

Jt stared at the phone for a few seconds and I can not help but also say goodbye

\- Goodbye... - He told the apparatus, very quietly, knowing that there was nobody on the other side.

He looked at his friend snoring on the couch.

\- A fine mess we're in ... Big guy!...

That was the last time, he spoke with Tess.

However he had seen Catherine many times in laboratories.

Jt reached the floor of the garage where he had left the car and walked toward it.

\- Vincent ... Everything that happened was ... frightening ... but she loves you ... you just have to talk to her you know that... .- sighed remained a sensitive issue -. .. And confront between the two ..

He closed his eyes and leaned against the back of couch.

\- I do not know if I am prepared to compromise on this ...

Jt ran his hand across his forehead removing sweat.

\- We have explained many times, because that has nothing to go wrong ... .- while talking to him, he began to to think about everything they had lived during that day.

Evan and he, had done all the tests that can be done. First they had found, in truth, she was pregnant and, yes, she was. Then they had begun with the test is that they could do ... They were not very familiar with prenatal medicine, but one can always learn.

Heather and Lynn had not taken off them in no time and were revealed as a great assistants.

During the month that had elapsed since the events of the party, had discharge, all patients who had been found in the hospital after the police intervention. After testing was done to them.

They had to create antidotes based on Stuart's blood and other samples berserkers they had found in the refrigerators that were not destroyed, doctors of the Consortium, in his flight. None had so profound genetic mutations, such as Lynn and Vincent, and were clean, but they assumed they would have to visit the psychiatrist all his life, apart from the deep physical wounds of some of them.

But there was another problem he brought from head to Jt. He did not trust in Vincent. He was his friend, but he did not tell the truth .. why the hell should he it? There were many things in investigations carried out no longer told it.

Stuart's influence was so great, he realized that what was missing. Somewhat understandable knowing, as he and Mark knew, that his genetic code was the code of Stuart. What came to be that Stuart was the father of his beast ... He never would tell him and made him swear to Mark that neither would ... But still, the blood is acknowledged and seemed to Jt, that he was pulling him ..

Every few nights Vincent left the club with any excuse and returned at dawn ... JT wasted no time and immediately tracked the locating it on different parts of the state and even outside of it .. Of coursewill never told him what he knew and Vincent , he not told where he was going.

Other days after coming out, so he localized him in a direction that was very familiar. Catherine ... spent all night there, he imagined that her dream watched without her knowing. The days that followed those nights were sad ... very sad ... Could see in his eyes that he could not do without her. But when Jt told him that they had to speak, he let out a snort and disappeared from sight.

Again focus on the conversation. Unlike other times, Vincent seemed to be much more responsive.

\- ... We're still talking about an embryo, is very small, but we could do some tests and everything is well ... You take a chance ! ... .- he reached his car and took the keys. He leaned on the roof while still talking to Vincent -. You have to speak and put you agree .. I know you want more than anything in the world but if you do not take this decision together, if you let Cat risk it, and take herself, the responsibility of having your son ... nothing will ever be the same.

Vincent said nothing.

Jt was to keep talking when he noticed someone else was calling. It was Evan.

\- Jt ... .- his friend had turned to say something, but he cut him off. Evan was going to do that morning, an ultrasound to Cat and wanted to know how it had gone.

\- Ehh! Vincent, sorry, but are calling me and it's important ... I'm going over there right now ... and think about what I've said, if you see her ... The destiny has once again put her on your way, do not waste it ...

His friend fired, worried, and hung up. Then Jt, let in the call from Evan.

* * *

When Catherine arrived at the hospital she went straight to the emergency room. Part of her was anxious to find him but another, was not so clear. It had been a month and did not know how he could react.

In her heart was hoping that he would have realized that he was wrong with his behavior, but if was it not? ... And if ...

She went into the hall where the boxes were, and had no time to think of anything else ...

There he was. Standing leaning on the counter of the nurses, with his white robe and flipping through papers. Her pulse quickened up where accelerated and had never had to take a deep breath, not to get to mourn.

In an instinctive movement, she touched her belly.

"Behold your dad .. .- told what was inside. For whatever reason that she did not understand, had begun to speak since coming to the apartment that fateful day -.. Handsome right ...? only has a small problem, sometimes has a bad temper. "

He stood at the end of the hall, among the people who came and went, without really knowing whether or not approach ... She watched him slowly for a few seconds, smiling, remembering those eyes and those lips, those huge hands ... Never would cease to love him ... did not care what happened ... I could never love anyone else ... did not care what happened.

\- Can I help you with something ...?

The voice startled and turned, finding a nurse who looked at her with wide eyes.

\- Oh! Yes, excuse me, I'm looking for my friend Tess Vargas, they told me that she is in emergency, has fainted ...

\- Come with me…

The nurse walked to the opposite side to where Vincent was. Cat looked at him again and sighed, turned and followed her.

They came to the information desk and there, the person in charge told them that Tess was in the box 3.

The same nurse Cat accompanied far.

When they arrived, they opened the curtain and carefully Cat, saw Tess lying on the stretcher with her eyes closed. She was alone.

Cat came determined, worried about her.

\- What happened?! ..- asked as she walked to meet her..

Tess opened her eyes and tried to sit.

\- Nothing, Cat, nothing ... lack of sugar, nothing to worry about ...

At that time, two people, which, Cat did not know, entered the small room.

They were a man and a woman of the same age, more or less. The woman wore around her neck, a police plate.

The man was who spoke.

\- Hello! . - he greeted to CAt and addressed her -. given us a fright, was suddenly without noticing anything we could ...

Tess took a deep breath and made the introductions.

\- Catherine .. she is, Jo Martinez, detective from the 11th, and he is ... .-looked at Henry a moment remembering his name -. And he's Henry Morgan, a forensic pathologist. She is Catherine Chandler, my former partner and my best friend ... - He smiled at Cat to say that; She smiled back with sad eyes.

Jo Cat shook hands and then Henry did the same.

\- Jo, working under the direction of Joe ... we have seen a lot lately ...

She nodded, moving her chestnut mane to do it.

\- Yes ... .- he looked at Cat and began to explain why they was ther.-. we went to the central warehouse to get some tests ... - she glanced at Henry -. And as we talked with her, she has fallen to the ground in a faint ...

She looked at Cat and continued talking.

\- Henry has jumped the counter and we found that was fine and had not hit the head by falling .. but hey, we know what happened recently and we thought it was better than we brought here..., just in case.

Henry intervened then.

\- The doctor who has attended said that was fine ... but he wanted it to be a little bit more here ...- he look at Tess-. she is fortunate that you knew him ..

Cat's eyes widened at her friend.

\- What Doctor ?. - asked, getting visibly nervous.

Tess licked his lips before speaking.

\- Cat ...

\- What Doctor? .- asked again, slightly raising his voice!.

Suddenly, the curtain was drawn and a voice, which she knew well and that was a month without hearing, were heard behind her.

\- Me...

Catherine did not turn around. Could not move her legs. Could not move anything.

The doctor came in and stood beside Tessand directly across from Cat. The two looked at each other, and the other people who were in the small room, they realized they'd just disappear.

\- Well, I think we should go ... - Jo said, quickly -. Henry? . - He nodded -... Tess leave you in good hands ... See you soon, I'll ask Joe for you ... - Told her with a smile. Then they both said goodbye, quickly, and left there.

Neither Cat nor Vincent, heard that Henry and Jo said goodbye. They only came to their senses, when the curtain opened againwithin a few seconds. Tess saw was Jt and set up automatically.

\- You, the only one missing ... - said.

Vincent reacted by grabbing her arm.

\- Tess, you can not leave, we need to talk ...

He looked at the hand gripping his arm, very serious.

\- We have nothing more to talk about ... you've recognized me and I'm extremely well ... it was nothing ... - Had no intention to tell them what had really happened. For them, Gabe was dead and perhaps what she had seen were just her imagination.

\- Yes, I think so, we have to talk ..- he taught her file and marked with pen a seat.

Tess looked at him, first of all, where marked, Vincent, and then at him. Immediately she realized what he was getting.

\- What happen?-. Cat asked when she found his voice.

\- Nothing ... Vincent .- said, looking at Tess -. I saw that taking medication that could cause fainting ...

Jt approached the stretcher where was Tess.

\- Are you okay?-

She nodded.

\- Of course ... Can not you keep a secret .. uh, Vincent ...?

He made the track record on the table and forced her to sit.

\- I'll take the tension again before you go ... rose sleeve blouse and began to do so. Now, do not talk ... but he did -. You will understand that he is my friend, had to tell him ..

Jt began to nod.

Tess ... you know I'm worried about you ... .- he said very seriously. He crossed his arms -. It does not seem right you're back to work so soon.

When Vincent finished take the stress, she replied:

\- Jt ... is not your concern what to do or to stop doing ... it was a coincidence that Jo bring me here and that you, you were on duty .- said looking back at Vincent, with a scowl -. Cat, Jt, out for a while of here, to tell me what he has to say me and I can go ...

Jt shook his head.

\- First, you will not go to work, and second, Vincent and Cat have to talk ... I do not believe in coincidences, and if after a month, your fainting has gotten them back together, we can not let it go ...

Vincent closed his eyes.

\- Jt, please ... .we can be here much time ..

\- Please no, and yes, we can be ... .Cat, tell him what you told me yesterday ...

She looked frightened ... did not like the reaction he was having. Since Jt had entered, he had not looked at her..

She searched his eyes and this time he found them, fixed on her.

She licked her lips. It was now or never.

\- I'll have our son .., for now all the markers went well and does not present any abnormality, I think ...

Vincent interrupted.

\- It is too early to say that ..

Tess watched them sitting on the stretcher. She had seen how bad it was Catherine during the days and did not want to return to go through it, but also, he knew, that they had never stopped loving. Cat never be happy without him, and also, as much as say every day, everything was fine, was convinced that it would not be a normal pregnancy. They had to go through them both together.

\- Jt ... - called him - accompany me for a coffee ... Can I, doctor?

Vincent nodded without taking his eyes off Cat.

\- ... But then do not go, I know where you live; or talk here, or I'll pick ...

Tess glanced at him and left the box, Jt was behind her smiling. He greeted his friend and gestured for him to be good, before leaving.

When they were alone, Vincent sat on the stretcher where there was been sitting Tess.

\- It has been a long month, Cat .- said, watching her. He took a deep breath to keep talking. He could hear the heartbeat of Cat, fast and strong ... and then realized that also heard something else ... a slight sound, like the touch of a pen, along with the sound of water. He stood for without knowing what to say ... I was going to apologize for his behavior but could not.

Cat looked worried to notice the change of expression on his face.

\- For me it also has been ... but could not come see ... Vincent ...

He interrupted her.

\- I''m hearing .- said smiling, looking at her belly.

She put her hands there, stunned.

\- Really? .- she asked smiling back. See Vincent, look at her that, it was what she wanted for a long time. She could not help but relax.

She approached him, grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly.

\- Vincent ... everything is okay ... .- raised her hand and stroked her face, feeling his skin and beard, in the palm of her hand. He closed his eyes.

He grabbed her waist, but when he opened his eyes his expression did not like anything to Cat. There was no joy in them.

\- Catherine ... sorry my behavior that day ... .No had to have reached what I got, but you have to to understand me ... I can not imagine that this child can do well ... I do not believe it possible ...

Cat began to move her head from side to side.

\- Everyone says that going to be fine .. until Rebecca and Stuart agree with me ...

Vincent took a breath.

\- I have spoken many times with Stuart and I know how he thinks ... I know what everyone thinks, but that does not matter .. .- he stroked her soft brown hair -. Believe me there is nothing in the world I want more than to have a child with you ... but not so. Maybe with time, Evan and Jt, get isolate genes beast inside of me and can, then, can make the miracle to occur but now no ... no it is not the moment ..

Cat turned away from him and started walking around the room, thinking to say that he realized his mistake.

\- I think so the time was right, I got pregnant the night rain, the night I returned to you when you thought I was dead ..- turned toward him -. ... so intense desire that we felt was not normal ... something was pushing us ... I know ... this has happened for a reason ...

He rose from the stretcher before she could touch him again. Had to be firm and if she had not so close I could never be.

\- But, Cat if that's true, you were under the influence of serum from Gabe! ... Even more to my advantage ... can not be normal ... it will not be ... it will be another monster as we saw in the lab ...

Now it was she who sat down.

\- It will not be ... I know ...

He looked and saw that determination on her face that he knew that she would never give in. He just had another argument and was going to use.

He stood before her, arms crossed. He licked his lips and began to speak:

\- Imagine that you're 6 months as we found it a deformity ... What do we do?

Cat did not take even a second to answer.

\- Abort .. - knew where he was going and did not like.

\- It is illegal Cat ...

\- I know, lately almost everything in my life is illegal ... They will, Jt and Evan. They have promised me ... .- His voice was gaining strength.

Vincent smirked.

\- Not so easy to do something like Cat ... We'll be grown fond of the child and suddenly, we have to ... .- could not say -. You may have it very clear, but I do not ... I do not think I could handle something like that.

Cat got up and went to him.

\- I'm sure that will not happen ... trust me ... I feel here. - she touched the place where her heart was -. I know that all will be well ...

When she was in front of him, he took his hand and led it to her belly.

\- You know that together we can with everything ... please do not leave me alone ..

Vincent looked into her eyes. In those wonderful eyes of those who had fallen in love, in a way he never thought he was able to exist, but this time, do not let go of them. She removed his hand from her belly and pulled away from her.

\- I do not know, Cat ... I do not feel able to face something like that ... sorry ...

She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

\- I always thought you were a brave .. but now I see that deep down, you are a coward ... .- she began screaming in rage and frustration. She did not want to lose the love of her life. But neither wanted to give with his son until not be 100% sure that to the right -. I will have this child and will be wonderful, but I will have alone, and will be only mine ...

She ran out of the box, weeping uncontrollably.

Outside, Jt and Tess expected.

When they saw her leave, Jt was for her. and Tess entered.

\- What the hell have you done now? -. she asked Vincent visibly angry.

He was sitting on the stretcher, looking down, sorry.

\- Nothing Tess ... It's something that we have fix us ... I need time.

\- Shit, Vincent has had a month .. I'm honest I do not like to see Cat so, and I do not like what you've done, but ... - tried to calm down a little. No yelling get nothing - ... We all know you're scared but ... for God's sake, let the fear out and realize what you're playing ... Not only can you lose a child, you might miss a Cat ... Otherwise you're with her on this, expect never recover ... whatever happens ...

Vincent looked at her and then closed his eyes. Tess realized that he was having a fatal and could not continue pressing it. Part of her, understood. It was to be afraid.

She sat beside him.

\- What did you say? .- Asked, changing the subject. She hoped that in the end, do the right thing as he always had.

Vincent took a deep breath trying to shake off the discussion with Cat, and took the Tess's history.

\- You are taking a significant amount of anxiety combined with an antidepressant .. I would like to know why ... You may want to turn away from us, but no, we no longer worried about you ...

\- Move away from you ..? There is nothing harder in the world than that ... .- bit her lip and answered -. Still I have some anxiety and sleep badly ...

\- This is a large amount to be only "somewhat". Still you are having nightmares about Gabe after more than a month?

\- Yes, not every day, but ... .- Put her hands in the pockets of her pants so that Vincent did not see, they were trembling.

\- Is dead…. If not, you would know something about it ... I'm sure ..

He said nothing of what Jo and Henry had been taught. She did not want them to know.

\- Tess, I'm no psychologist but you have to learn to live without it ... .- he said leaving the papers on the table -. It is hard and has to be slowly but you have to get used to the way you feel and regain confidence, you'll get back to who you were ... you can not forget what happened, but if you learn to see it from a distance ... Your hand will recover and you will return where you have to be.

She nodded.

\- The police psychologist, told me something ... that was much stronger than I thought and what I had to prove myself every day, to be gaining confidence and that ghosts could not with me ..

\- Great advice ... You can not always take these pills .- he rose uncomfortable and sat down -. When needed are perfect ... I never deny it, but the work have to do you, not them ...

\- I know ... ..- Tess knew that Vincent was right, but also knew it was more difficult done than said ...

\- Jt would kill me if you do not take care in all that I can ...

On hearing the name of his friend, Tess stood. She did not want to talk about him. She was too sensitive to discuss that issue now.

\- I think you'd better go ... Do not want to take more time. Signature, please and send me home.

Vincent got up, filled and signed the report.

\- You are free ... Beware all you can ... and you know where I have ..

Tess smiled wryly.

\- You realize that in this time, I have a problem ...

Vincent smiled.

\- I could kiss you or punch you took air ... .- -. .. And I swear I do not know ... .- he grabbed her arms -. Go with Cat, do not be silly ... You just told me that I have to live with this ... you also have to live with this and face your fears, if not always you regret ... Now it's time ..

She stroked his face lightly before kiss him on the cheek.

I wish him would listen. She could not imagine Catherine without him, nor, Vincent without her

\- By the way Tess, have you spoken Jt and you ?. - He asked smiling slightly.

\- What are we going to talk? You. Ours is all said ..

\- For you can. For him, no ...

\- Leave it, Vincent ... already have enough with yours

He left the box leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

While Tess and Vincent talked about what was happening to her, Jt reached Cat when she left the hospital, wiping tears with rage.

\- Cat!Wait for me!

She stopped and turned.

\- DO NOT!…. It will not do .. still does not want ...

He saw such disappointment in the face of Cat, who could only think of killing his friend.

-Cat, You have to have hope ... I'll talk to him ...

She heard him, but kept walking toward the Mustang.

\- Jt ... Do not you understand ? Do not want to risk it all go wrong ... says he can not stand ... .- laughed, pure hysterical.

Jt took a deep breath and turned to go after her.

\- I promise ... that tonight Vincent will go to your home, will ask forgiveness and will stay with you and ... your son ...

She shook her head moving. They had reached the car.

\- It is impossible .. he will not ..

\- Leave it to me ... I will, I swear by what I love most. By Tess ...

Cat looked at him a few seconds. Both she wished that were true. She opened the door and stepped inside. He slammed and rolled down the window.

\- I gotta go Jt. I hope at the police station. I'm going to meet my new partner and was late .. .- It stood face of despair - ... We talk tomorrow. according?

Jt not give up. I could not stand longer living with was his friend now.

\- He will, Cat ... .- said, leaning on the window profile, as she started the engine.

Cat nodded sadly, making it clear who had no hope of that happening, turned and facing the road, left, driving in the direction of the police station.

* * *

Catherine arrived at work and immediately told her to go the office of the captain. They were waiting for her.

She stood in the doorway a moment. Well placed hair, wiped her eyes, to try to remove the mascara that surely had stained a deep breath a few times and knocked.

The voice of his superior told her to come.

\- Chandler, we had a good time waiting ..

She realized immediately that there was another person in the room. A tall, broad-shouldered, with slightly curly blond hair, dressed in immaculate black suit, he looked out the window.

Cat standing with wide eyes stayed. OMG! It could not be, but she was sure she knew that back.

Ward began to speak:

Ward began to speak:

\- The Agent Newman has decided to grace us with their services temporarily leaving the FBI ... I think you already know ... .- Mark turned slowly, revealing Cat, his incredible and wonderful blue eyes storm. She had to restrain throw herself into his arms, but the way in which he was presented, the captain knew nothing about the relationship between them. She had not seen since they parted when he went to England to bury Nick and Kevin ... was eager to ask him how he was, but for now, had to wait.

She approached him all serious as she could, and shook his hand.

\- Nice to see you again ... Why the change?

The captain answered her question.

\- It appears to be ... Here's agent, wanted a change of scenery ... and what you see, was impressed with you. - He looked at the two slightly intrigued - ... I have here a letter from the Director Reagan, where he strongly calls, accept the offer of the agent, to join the staff of the police station ... I do not know how but learned in record time that Detective Vargas that would cause low ,indefinitely…

\- Well, I think it was easy,. Everyone in NY learned what had happened ...- Mark said, with slight sufficiency.

Ward ordered him to be quiet with a gesture of his hand.

\- And ... he asked to be transferred to the police, because he was keen to return to work for real, and he knew no one better to do that with you ...

Cat was surprised.

\- Really? Do I have to feel flattered?

Mark nodded.

\- If I were you, I would ..

The captain continued.

\- Detective ... .- he turned to Cat -. to avoid uncomfortable situations I told him that you're happily married and that her husband ... ... has bad character. . - He winked an eye slyly.

Cat smiled.

\- He's done good captain ... We must make things clear ... .- she said following a performance and looking at Mark, as if no was relying on him.

\- Anyway, what has really worried me is that Frank, the Reagan the Director, tells me in his letter that the agent can be of much help with finding those who escaped the Baker, because apparently is familiar with the dark parts of the case .. - remarked, dark -. ... That seems quite little understood ... - he looked at the two, squinting -. I know there is something that has not been told, but ... I'll pretend I do not care ... . - Took a deep breath ..

Cat ducked tried to pretend surprise, but did not turn out too well and Ward noticed immediately...

\- Well, everything is already in place or nearly so, could you tell me ... tell, as the case is assigned to it ... and do not cut with the details .. .- Mark looked suspicious, looking as if trying to figure out who it was not what he had been told.

Catherine sat on a chair and began to speak. All this was doing, to forget about Vincent for a few moments, and of course, was a liberation.

He wore a week working on a case that had been referred by Detective Reagan. She had asked that all events which have to do with the Baker passed through her hands, and this had proved that it was.

In a bar in lower Manhattan near the port, they had detected suspicious movements of a substance that had killed three people in the last ten days. When performing the autopsy, they discovered that their hearts had failed to withstand the adrenalin and had been damaged.

That could be normal. Drugs can have such effects, but it was not normal that before that, the subjects in question, had similar effects to those who were treated with miraculous cures from Baker.

Cat had answered the ad where, asked a waitress for weekends at the bar where they had last seen the dead, and after spending a couple of interviews, the owner, a woman of his own age, but with the very clear things in life, she had selected.

He not for nothing had happened many years, collated, waitress job and studies. It still hurt to remember how that life was over, the day that killed her mother.

Karen the owner, in principle, not tolerate being sold at your local anything but sells her but Cat would not believe it, until she saw it..

Today was Friday and after going a couple of days this week to catch up with the place and meet their companions, going to work all night. Most of them, by the way women flag, climbed to the bar from time to time to encourage local dance, but she only required to serve drinks. Nothing more.

Mark nodded in what he was saying.

\- Do you use cover name?

\- Catherine Wilcox ... simple ...

\- Very good Stra. Wilcox .. better go for a walk around the area ... surreptitiously to familiarize myself with the place and then I could show me where the bodies were found ... and .. please sunglasses, do not want anyone to recognize tonight...

Cat smiled and nodded.

\- Good idea ... I have a drawer in my desk ...

He got up and left the office.

Mark followed, but before looked at Ward.

\- Do not worry…. I take care her, okay ..

Their captain smiled.

\- I have no the slightest doubt ...

Mark left the office and saw Cat, getting a big black sunglasses.

He reached her, grinning from ear to ear.

\- But before you go, I'll buy you a coffee ... - he said to his sister.

She took it lightly on the arm.

\- Perfect ... we have much to talk ... a lot ..

\- Well, one thing I know ... .- he looked furtively at her belly.

She made a face of circumstances.

Mark continued.

\- Papa told me everything ... All ... .- watching as Cat would look sad, shook his head no, took the keys to his car and grabbed his shoulder -... let's go, I have really wanted to hug my sister and here I can not ...

* * *

\- So, you think 100% carrying two? . - Asked Jt, Evan, while opening the door to the club of gentlemen, to let him in. They came to eat at a restaurant near the club.

They had thought at first that, Evan, would tarry in the vacant room of Vincent, but recent events had made that not possible.

Robert offered the keys to the Mark's apartment and Evan gladly accepted. His son was just going over there to appear normal and now it was no longer necessary.

Evan went behind Jt, nodding.

\- I would say yes ...

Jt went to the table his command post and took out a small notebook. He gave it to Evan. On the deck, they had written, Cat, with a black marker.

\- Record the data from the second ultrasound ... And the big news ...

Evan sat on the chair and began to copy the details of what he had seen.

\- When we tell ?. - Innocently he asked his colleague.

Jt could not help laughing.

\- When you see that door, I will give a few minutes and then, directly and without anesthesia ... Let's see if that makes you react to it ...

Evan looked up from the paper. He had returned to shave and lamplight reflected in it.

\- Are not you going to have mercy?

\- I've already told you what happened today. Have to go see Cat and fix everything ... we can not go on ...

He went to the bar and grabbed a backpack.

\- I brought my students work at home ... It is the only way to do something. - He sat on the couch and took the papers. As he did so he remembered something. He put an arm on the back and turned to look at Evan -. How has been your DNA comparison with from Lynn?

Evan leaned back, slowly, and took a breath.

\- Well, are similar but not exactly the same ... ... Mine is more elaborate ... you know what I mean ...

Jt nodded.

\- Yes, I understand ... and have you already come to any conclusions about why your physical appearance does not change much when you ...?. - Did not know how to follow because it was not a transformation like Vincent.

Evan stood up at the question.

\- "I ... do not know what to call it ... it's like you be angry a lot, and for that reason, have more strength, more speed, more coordination and gives you less sucks the blood of others ... Only what I have experienced in all its fullness when we heard the shots at Catherine's house, and went running.

He was frightened by what could happen and I felt so angry, that's when I realized, was above that kind ... - he leaned on the back of the couch. He remained a rare speechless, lost in thought -. I think you get to lose control, but not much, I knew that was what was wrong ... but the safety of Cat, forced me, that was what mattered.

I killed and I could have killed more ... The important thing was to defend what he wanted ... "

Jt was interested in that topic.

\- Would you say that does not distinguish the difference between good and evil, when you're like?

Evan flatly denied.

\- Do not…. Simply priorities. The life of a loved one, is worth more than life, you take away. - He said with confidence.

\- So ... no matter what I have to do to save what you love ...?

Evan doubt.

\- Yes and no ... I was not a violent person and so imagine that despite everything I'm feeling, I will have a limit ... but I understand why Rebecca had certain reservations with hybrids. Most are not reliable ...

\- Shoot ... - he said expectantly.

He leaned on the back of the couch and turned his head to look at Jt who sat on it.

-. "While I was there working for them can access some of the files of those who were elected to become .- looked Jt- ... were not randomly selected. Most were, to put it in subtle terms, violence-prone of. that way, there is no awareness that can make them think about what they do.

The soldiers, who along with Vincent, were subjected to these experiments were not. I guess tested them and thereby tested whether his "conscience" work, and possibly to realize, that yes ... By the way, since we have taken this issue ... Vincent recalls something that came to do there? There is one thing on your mind me a while ...

Jt refused.

\- No ... he does not remember ... but some nights, in the first weeks we spent together when he returned, he woke with terrible nightmares in which screamed and screamed ... I never understood what he was saying but, ever seemed to hear me say "no please, sorry, sorry "... When I went to see what was happening he was still asleep ...

\- And when you told, he said?

Jt upper lip.

\- Nothing ... ... I never told.

Evan nodded.

\- I see ... I guess he will have blocked those memories ...

Jt looked at him suspiciously.

\- You're not thought them out, right?

Evan looked slightly raised eyebrows.

\- "It was an interesting choice ... but Vincent is not for those things now need to be calm and relaxed, to undergo something that allows you to see the horrors committed sure..

Anyway, I am convinced that the army knew what they were doing to perfection ... They knew what would happen when these kids were inoculated ... and then, when the work was done, they were killed. - He said as he snapped his fingers.

Jt nodded.

\- I also believe it. The more we get into this thing it scares me to think how far ... If the Consortium spent years testing and creating beasts, as they want us to believe that all the Muirfield experiment was a failure ... and the mother of Catherine knew much more than we imagine I am also sure that ... .- he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He ran his hand over his face -. Vincent had some leakage problems ... well fainting, who happened for no apparent reason, but for which to all sorts of things ... even we thought he had killed someone, because one day appeared completely bloodied, well coincided with when you were kidnapped for that "wonderful" criminology student that you hired...

Evan nodded. He remembered everything perfectly, especially what he heard ... and Cat, denying all ... She cast the blame on the "traumatic experience", that was silly not to trust your instincts !.

\- Vincent saved my life ... .- His expression changed, but he returned to his old self.

\- Yes ... Cat provoked him to become, just so he could save you, but did not know what was going to happen ... .- back to bite her upper lip -. But all ended well .. - he watched Evan, briefly. He was relaxed, everything seemed fine. He kept talking ... Cat went to his father's house and found some books from his mother, explaining certain side effects and possible treatments ...

\- And you used to Vincent?

Jt thoughtfully nodded again.

\- Yes….

Evan paced the room.

\- And it worked?

\- Yes ... and now that I think, it shows that Vanessa knew what they were dealing with. She created a serum because she already knew what she was dealing with, the soldiers have these symptoms, also Bob, as he told me Cat, alerted Vanessa, who did not play clean.

Evan joined the theory.

\- Gabe was a child when he was injected first and Vanessa was there ... Then she knew that were to become soldiers, because she had seen it! ... And if it helped the orphanage children and the own Gabe, she could have done something with the soldiers, to also help them ...

Jt rose thrilled and amazed. The two stood facing each other.

\- We need all the documentation Vanessa, now ... Imagine that created something to reverse the process ... A sort of back door ... A access only, so she could return to change his DNA when she had opportunity ... .- he said to Evan.

\- ... And did not give him time because possibly co-Vincent, and Vincent, have done their job and, with the excuse of the beasts executed them, without her being able to do anything ...

Jt put his hands to his head

\- OH! OMG! Poor Vanessa .. could not undo what he did! She thought they were all dead! ... I have to call Heather already, and ask her about her mother ... They have to know where everything is saved ... How blind I have been all this time!

\- Just we started from the wrong premise, because just heard what Cat told us. Her view of view, but the reality is different ... sure ... Everyone was aware of what was going to happen, unless the experimental subjects. - Evan sat on a stool -. Anyway we still do not go crazy ... When we have all the documentation Vanessa, we see that we find ...

Jt nodded. He pulled his phone from his back pocket of his pants and called Heather.

She took it right away.

\- Hello, Jt! . - Greeted him, into deafening noise.

He moved the ear of the phone.

\- Where the hell are you?

\- Walking along Broadway, Academy road .. They are under construction and this is crazy ...

Jt was walking around the room while talking to her, under the watchful eye of Evan.

\- Did you wrote down yesterday ?.

\- Yes ... .- there was joy in her voice -. And I begin today ... who was going to tell me, who eventually going back to school! and furthermore ... this is amazing ...

\- You're learning fast .. sure you do it to perfection ...

Heather took a deep breath across the line.

\- Hopefully! Is Evan witit you? ... How is it? ... and how was the ultrasound of Cat?

Jt Evan looked slightly amused.

\- Yes, he's me and is well ... and also Cat. Everything in order .- Evan gestured indicating that they would say to her at the time. He ran his hand through his hair, as spoken -. Heather wanted to ask you something ... the papers that your mother had your job, do you know where they are saved? ...

Heather took a while to answer. The noise outside was more subtle.

\- Yes .. of course, they are in boxes in one of the rooms upstairs in the Cat's house in Riverside ... Why?

Jt nodded.

\- Oh! Thank you. We want reading it to us all. Maybe your mother has something that might interest us much ...

\- For Evan?

Jt smiled again.

\- They can ... but especially for Vincent and Lynn, are more similar cases ...

\- Well .. it seems perfect ... Go when you want, I do not think it poses no problem for Rebecca .. and by the way watch her ... I was recently with Lynn, seeing her, and every day I see her worse ...- his voice was concern -. I mentioned it to Cat, but she is in other things ..

Jt was also made serious.

\- Consider it done ... I let you go to school and I'm glad ... - looked at Evan -... we are glad, that you do ...

\- Thank you…. We talked in a while. OK?

-OK…

He hung up and put the phone on the table.

\- Well now you have heard ... - He smiled -. He's crazy about you ...

Evan rose uncomfortable.

\- Do not be silly ... I'm not for any of that ... just look at me .. what Heather could see in a man like me ..- ran his hand over his shaven head? -. Before even had a pass but now ... But let the issue ... we can go home today ... I do not think we have problems and it is true .. I'm also worried about Rebecca... I thought that Stuart and Vincent's enzymes, could do something, but is not enough to halt or slow the process ...

Jt went to the table and picked up some papers. It was the study of DNA, the ancestor of Cat.

\- Something happen to us, if not, a giant wolf will eat us for lunch ... He feels adoration for the woman ... The trouble is that we did not kn...

Just then, the door opened and Vincent came in, carrying his jacket over his shoulder. He did not look to be just fine..

At first he saw was Evan. He smiled wryly. The last thing he wanted was now having to put that blood drawn. I just wanted to go up to his room and lay on the bed, without seeing anyone. Possibly, being Friday would have to go meet Hugh, Stuart and company, but still no one had called him, which would take advantage that had the afternoon off to sleep for a while until his phone rang. They carried out for several days without hunting, researching possible places to find the beasts and members of the scientific staff.

The new hybrid had nothing to do with them. They were totally undetectable, and did not believe that gems have no power over them, practically did not have to about Hugh, Samuel and Andrew. Just getting them a little slower anything else ... certainly they not reversed or prevented the transformation.

Vincent always accompanied them out. Something joined them and knew I could not leave them. They were a team.

But things had changed since he had killed Rosenthal, he had not participated in any other death. He did not think necessary. Others had to adjust their own accounts.

The loss of Alex, was too brutal and could not ignore it ... but there just all for now .. and the others knew. His only question was what would do who killed Doc. Markus ... that was his only remaining account.

It felt wrong to hide this to Jt and to... Cat, but not understand. They not understand the need he felt, wanted to protect and... avenge them...Those who hurt him, never would go away with it.

She took a breath and looked at Evan.

He took a breath and looked at Evan.

-'ve Come for your weekly ration ... How quickly time flies! . - He sat in a chair next to the window and sleeve of his shirt rose -. When you want ... .

Evan took one of the syringes and went to him.

\- I see that you have really wanted to talk - he said as he pressed the arm with a rubber-. Jt has told me everything.

Vincent looked at his friend, his face without expression.

\- And I thought you were like my brother ... I see you're about to change the other ...

Jt rose from the couch, quite fed up with his friend, thinking at full speed to do, to change his mind and went Cat's home, that afternoon,

\- Considering the nonsense that you do lately do not be surprised ... You say no again ... .- was a statement not a question.

Vincent nodded slowly as Evan drew blood.

Every week was done with a certain amount of serum was substitute pills they gave him in Baker. It was not the same, but that compound had proved so powerful suffering, so that you do not need anything else. It may be noticed more and more tired and a little thinner and stringy.

His eyes had turned a dark yellow color, which made him look sick, so still wearing the lenses and knew, would never stop doing it. Every time he looked in the mirror he knew less, and that was sad very sad. In the background he knew he was becoming something else, but tried not to admit it.

Lynn's case was much more like Vincent, have to endure this forever. Although as a woman, her mutation was due more to be part of breeding experiment, which use violence she had in his genes. Just had attacks of uncontrolled fury ... They had just witnessed one just when she was aware that her old life was gone forever ...

Jt considered that only what he was doing Doc Markus when he was killed, it would be the solution to her problem, as Vincent ... He had gone to the lab, hoping to find something that would have been the fire but had not found. One night after discussion with Catherine, Vincent had gone to the Doc's apartment to see if he had left notes and found that had been recorded thoroughly.

While Vincent, Evan drew blood, Jt just leaned on the couch in front of him.

\- You're old enough to hold anyone tell you what you have to do, but now you're going to hear, without shake me, okay ?, do not want to see your "friend" here, no matter how angry you are.

Vincent shook his head from side to side, listening to his friend.

\- You need to be responsible ... you can not leave her alone with this. She has shown to have many more balls than you and I together, but you can not leave her.

\- "I do not have exit Vincent ... whatever you do, she'll shoot ahead. If there are problems she will have to face them without you, but of course you, you found out everything because I personally I will say you -.. was pointed out himself and then at him. That moment, Evan finished drawing blood Vincent .. 3 tubes ... he left the battlefield as he could, winking at Jt. He went to the couch and sat down, ready to hear, see and be silent. No other had left, the only one who could get him out of his error was Jt. Nobody else.

Jt followed loading. Vincent crossed her arms and stared at him.

\- Imagine how estaráss if the worst happens; then you will want to be with her because you both will hurt the soul ... but then, she not will want to know anything more from you ... You have been all this month, hoping she appeared through the door and she told you that would do what you want! SHE WILL NOT DO! "

Vincent was in front of him in a split second.I do not know what to say, why, why the hell he were right!

\- Why do not you leave me in peace damn busybodies! .- He said as he took him the collar of his shirt.

Jt grabbed his hands.

\- Why I am.. we're your friends, we care about you, and we know that's what you do ... you have to go with Catherine and with your kids ...

Vincent hung his head, still not released. Heard him lost in thought knowing that Jt was right ... I could not leave her ... Without her, was lost and end up suffering much more ... Cat had w...

Suddenly, he realized something ... He raised his head with eyes wide open.

\- Just a moment! What did you just say? ... Two, two, TWO! .- he looked at JT and Evan. Vincent felt like he'd been hit with an iron bar on the head. He clutched Jt, to keep from falling.

They nodded with a half smile on theirr lips.

\- Two ... .. - Jt said, enunciating slowly. He grabbed the shoulders and squeezed. So, big guy, do you know now, what you have to do, right?

 **To be continued ...**

 **A big kiss to continue reading me ... Thank you very much ... Ana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II  
**

Although his father had told him what had happened while he was in London, to hear talk of Catherine herself, it was completely different. Mark listened intently.

When Cat told Tess that she was pregnant, little could suspect that Vincent had just entered the room, bringing two cold beers.

From there, everything went crazy.

\- I limited myself to look at him .- told his brother, as he took the coffee he had invited her -. ... And I knew what he was thinking she ducked -. Then all were screaming ... "How could this be possible? That what went wrong?" ... You can imagine ...

His brother nodded.

\- I told him everything that possibly had spent those days had not been as careful as ever ... and then I saw his eyes became yellow ... he came to me and told me that if it was true we had to talk to Evan and fix it.

\- ... And you told him no ...

\- Yes ... - he bit his lip -. Before that, they had entered Rebecca and Stuart who were on the porch. On hearing the cries came Papa, my sister, Evan, Jt, and Lynn ... luckily they had reflexes and took the guests with a good excuse out there ...

Mark leaned back in his chair.

-... And then it was when all hell broke loose...

Catherine nodded.

-. "... I said it was too early to make that decision ... and started yelling, we could not have that child, that would be a deformed, a monster ... he thought we agreed that ... I said, it was early, we had to wait, but not listened to me .. he just shook his head from side to side and say no ... In the end, was blunt, would abort or he was going. I could not help and I began to mourn .

Tess tried to get in the middle and stood among Jt turn, which made a good blow carry. Vincent grabbed my arm and then appeared Evan ... I will not forget the sight of Evan when Vincent grabbed his neck and stuck to the wall ... I could see the expression on his face and knew what they had done to him those bastards of the Consortium ... He gave Vincent arm and the two began to move opposite each other like lions waiting to attack .. .- took the cup in both hands and lifted it to his mouth -. I can still see .."

-... And that's when dad intervened ..

\- .. I do not know what to do, everything was going so fast I could not think coldly ... I tried to catch Vincent to have him leave but he squirmed and pushed me ... I was practically converted ... not hurt me ... but dad took his gun and pointed it at his head ...

-... And that's when he crushed the piano ...

\- ... I guess it was better than the head of his father in law ... And after that he went .. I looked at Stuart, thinking it would go after him but he said he awaited in peace .. had to calm down ...

-... And it makes more or less a month ...

Cat nodded.

\- This morning I have seen again and been more relaxed. - Said the latter slowly. Mark smiled -. But you keep thinking the same thing ... and that has had during that time close Evan and Jt, to explain things calmly, but afraid ... afraid infatuated with this child and then things go wrong.

Mark interrupted.

\- I understand ... It's hard ..

\- I know Mark, but something inside me tells me that everything will go well .. I know exactly when it happened, when I got pregnant ... We were both ...

His brother raised his hand.

\- If you do not mind ... save yourself the details - he said with disgust face

She smiled. He lowered his voice as he spoke.

\- Only one thing, I was under the influence of drugs Gabe's . The drug did Jt, to Sam. Mark you realize, the two were the same ... I fully clear transformation, but both genes were bestial ... can not be a coincidence ...

Mark remained serious to hear you say that. Cat noticed.

\- Something wrong?

His brother smiled.

\- Nothing ... and you're right that can not be a coincidence ... Long ago that I realized that there are no .. .- he rose from his chair -. We better go, we have to go the scene of the crimes and closer to that famous bar ... Put on your sunglasses ... just in case ...

Cat got up and went after him.

They spent all morning near the port, watching the leisure area of Moday puesro had been examining the places where they had found the bodies, very close to each other ... They ate in a restaurant near the police station and then were there to preparing the operation of the night, under the watchful eye of a captain suspicious.

By mid-afternoon, they reached the apartment Cat. She went to change clothes.

Had to stay in the bar, at about 7.

Mark stood in the hall as she entered the room.

\- Do you know what you do not?

Cat from inside replied:

Sure ... I have very clear what I do ... We have to find everyone who left the Baker and bring them to justice ..

Mark smirked.

\- The justice has been very good ... So when you say my father, I almost think so ... .- he said as he took a look at the pictures of Vincent and Cat, carefully placed in different places in the room.

Cat looked out into the hallway while trying to fasten tight black leather pants and waist dangerously low. She spoke with him, convinced what she was saying.

\- True, we agreed that we would do the job, I contant with police .. You and I are the example ... We have spent a case that may be related and are ... .- it reentered in and took off her blouse to wear a brown leather top, shorts and tights -. I think, Mark, that we should trust that dad has realized that it can not fight against all this ijn the clandestine ... is too big ...

Mark smiled again.

\- Papa, you are not alone ... Cat.

She came back out, collecting her long hair into a high ponytail.

\- You do not suppose you're working on your own with ...?

\- - ¿ Stuart and company finished the sentence for her. I do not know, just landed in London, but I very surprised if they were watching the time ... .They have many outstanding bills ...

Mark heard the sound of heels coming down the hall and turned as he heard her about.

\- But the deal with the director was Reagan who wanted it got quiet. Withdraw the order for his arrest and let him live in peace, if promised dedicate ... .- said the first thing that came to mind -. ... Gardening. I did not want hanging around here ... you know that Dad with these people, shoot first and ask después.- stood before him -. What am I?

His sister was gone and in its place a spectacular woman, staring at him while hoops earrings set.

He cleared his throat.

\- Nobody would say you're pregnant ... or you're a cop ... and also look younger.

She smiled at that.

\- Being pregnant has nothing to do with making things ... and also I'm honest, I feel great ... if it were not for ... .- her expression changed.

\- Vincent ... .. It must be horrible ... - Cat told him sympathetically.

\- I do not know well ... .- grabbed a leather bag and put it behind her back. We've been all month distanced ... I here with Heather, and he with Jt.

Mark nodded.

\- I know ... Rebecca is at home in Riverside ...

\- Had every right ... is yours more than mine. I asked him to stay there, it hurt me leave, hoping that by me living there with him ...- sighed -. I do not know if we will return to that house, I'm about to lose hope ...

Mark went to her and grabbed her shoulders.

\- Come ... you'll see ... He loves you too and wants your son ...

Cat grabbed the arms of his brother.

\- I hope you're right ... .- change of subject -. Well let's go, we have the right time ... Where will you be? .. For those who are prowling around there are ...- raised an eyebrow -... both know what they may be, they will hear us if there is a crowd, talk by transmitters ...

\- I know ... why not take none. You go by taxi there I will follow you and when open, I will come and I will place much out of the way ... It's Friday night, I'm sure that no one will notice me too.

\- But these beasts know us?

\- It canbut do not think. - He looked up and down -. ... and to me, it is difficult, the two bosses of the family, in this part of the world, were my uncle and my father ... .- cost slightly keep talking -... Kevin and I were pawns external ...

Cat stroked his face.

\- Do you miss them so much, right?

He nodded, taking the hand of his little sister.

\- Much ... every hour, every day. We have always been a family "too" united ... the missing, is not much to note ... But now is not the time for that ... we go ...

He walked to the door and turned to pass to Cat, but she had been standing, directing his gaze to the balcony door. Sadness its way into your heart ... no sense to wait ... not going to come ..

\- Cat! We have to go ...-He said, to make her move. He was sure why she looked toward there ..

She took a deep breath and left the apartment, followed by Mark.

* * *

They had not reached the stairs, when Vincent, carefully opened the balcony door. Where the hell have gotten Cat, the keys to the Mustang? He ran a quick glance the room. and suddenly, it was agreed ... In the entrance tray. He was over there.

He took them and opened the door to leave.

He had come to the apartment just in time to see his wife as changing clothes, and spoke with Mark. He had realized immediately that it was he was your new partner ... Frank Reagan, sure, it had to do with that.

Remained on the balcony, and when he saw, as she dressed, he realized that Cat would not go anywhere alone. In his state did not suit him to risk ...

He shook his head from side to side. Just a few hours before, just thought that Cat had to abort and now, only thought to protect her and their children ... It still seemed incredible to say it ... but it was ... He smiled at the thought. His view of things had changed radically in seconds ... and all thanks to that pair of mad scientists who had to endure.

He left to the apartment, heading to the garage to pick up her wife's car. He did not need to see her to follow, but if he did, better.

* * *

Tess left work later than she used it. Being those hoursat the hospital had decided it was better to stay a while more to compensate their peers. It was not a long way from home and walking was doing well. The exercise was going well, especially for dreamless sleep.

The afternoon was quite entertaining and did not have much time to think, which appreciated. Sometimes she thought her head was going to explode. All she had in itself, but Jt, but Cat and her baby and Vincent, threatened to drive her crazy.

As much as Vincent is bent on that she should think, with the help of psychologists begin to take medication, that was impossible. She does not think she could do without those pills.

As she walked toward her apartment, in the light of an October sunset, trying to think clearly, in the portrait in pencil, Jo and his friend, the forensic handsome, had shown her.

She had no doubt who it was.

The dream that was repeated over and over in her head, it was real. She had been at his side, breathing, crawling until she was at his mercy ..

She hugged herself when she felt a shiver down her spine and a warmth that flooded inside, while her heartbeat quickened and fast dizziness made her close her eyes for a few seconds. Another panic attack.

She clung to a lamppost and breathed deeply a few times, trying to control. Little by little was achieved. He walked slowly.

He came to the block where her apartment and turned left at the first street to reach to her portal when suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, grabbing her waist strong.

Tess squirmed and pulling out a small, new gun she carried in his trouser belt, pushed his attacker against the wall and put it in the womb.

Only then did she realize that the person who looked downright scared, was none other than Joe. She swallowed and slowly turned away from him.

\- Tess ... I'm ... .- he said slowly, taking the gun and saving it him.

She nodded, not knowing what to say. Her hands were shaking, Joe took them and put them in his.

\- Come, let's go home ...

He said nothing but gave them her hands and grabbed her shoulders. Together they entered the portal and went to the elevator.

* * *

Catherine had no problem adjusting to work behind the bar counter on a Saturday night. It was like riding a bike, once you've been a waitress, never forget.

Her companions were not so young, as she had first imagined and had to admit, they did their job very well. Provocative, but always with a limit. Seeing them understand how this place had become so fashionable in those days ...

He was bartending one after the other, under the watchful eye of Mark that followed, her movements, while keeping attention on anything suspicious.

For now, they had not seen anything strange, and people who came to the bar counter could be drunk, but not drugged.

When they were close to midnight, a song filled the bar, "Sugar" Marron 5, Cat, could not help but to dance while attending to customers. One of the girls saw her moving her hips, sheathed in those tight pants and taking her hand, approached her the steps leading up to the bar.

\- No ... no ..- tried to escape, smiling slightly embarrassed.

\- Come Catherine .. all we do. - She said smiling -. It's fun, let yourself go ... - winked. -. .. but just a little…. -. He gave a look to the local crowded.

Cat smiled and looked at Mark who shrugged his shoulders slightly amused.

She began to dance timidly but music and dance, wrapped and for a moment, forgot all, why it was there and what her life was chaotic. Just wanted to dance and get carried away by the incredible atmosphere that was there that night.

But suddenly, someone grabbed her legs and hanging on his shoulder, crossed with her, all the local up to the street. She could not react at first, but certainly not stopped kicking and punching all the way, because, I had no doubt who was the person who was taking the bar. The person who was ruining a police investigation, related with the doctors who worked for Baker and drugs, person who had left her alone in front of one of the most important decisions of your life

\- PUT ME DOWN HERE! .- Started screaming, when they left the bar, trying to release from its captor, something knew was quite impossible-. WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE!?

Vincent walked carrying his girl's shoulder until he reached the car. Mark, then walked out the door of the bar and went to them.

Cat felt as strongly grabbed her waist and heard, as he opened the back door.

\- ¡I can not believe you've taken my car! .- threw her to the back seat and closed the door with a bang.

Cat could not open from the inside, but if she could roll down the window just in time to see Mark reached their height, reproaching him for his compartamiento to Vincent.

\- Fuck, you're thinking! .- Cry ... - just fuck an investigation.!

Vincent stood before him. He did not touch him. Mark kept his distance.

\- Take Charge, you !... ..Mi wife and I have much to talk about and also ... - He looked at the bar with growing disgust -. ... I do not think it's the ideal place for a pregnant woman ...

He looked out the car window. He had to move away because a Cat angry, almost managed to beat him.

\- VINCENT!I can work perfectly! ... Me out of here, you fucking! ...!I want to go inside ..!

Her husband ignored her.

At that time the bar door opened again. Karen, the owner, and other girls came out.

Vincent saw them and got into the car. He started the engine and went out of there screaming wheel.

Cat had just enough time to tell his brother:

\- MARK, COVER ME! Ee will lose everything! - yelled at him.

His brother nodded and watched her go from there. He took a deep breath and turned with an amused smile on his face, tried to make the ability to improvise Robert Reynolds, was hereditary, also in him.

* * *

Just in front of the premises, a shadow lit a cigarette, lighting his pale face and slanting eyes. He had seen everything that had happened and could not help but smile as he gave a deep drag, letting the smoke penetrates deep into your lungs. I knew that was not going to die and had always found pleasure in that habit.

He picked up the phone in his pocket and called her "boss".

\- "They've been working here tonight, but she has left in her husband's arms ... What why ... Well I think I have a slight idea ... No ... we did nothing ... sure ... they come another day? .. If true, the more entertaining are the better ... the vendors will not be a problem ... the three kids will suffer an overdose as soon as you need ... How are the negotiations? ... I am glad, is inactivity is killing me . This work is too insipid for me ... by the way, do you know anything about the others? ... They can not catch us off guard again ... If I know ... but look Rosenthal had always thought he was untouchable ... and now go you namely that hole will be buried ... if it is.

Okay ... everything will be according to the plan ... but to see if you can get more ... Tell them that this was always expensive, but now, with what happened, the risk is higher and what you offer them is much better than in 13 years ago ...-. That was a fudge ... We are infinitely better than Zhao created to Muirfield-. Infinitely better, that pain in the ass that is Vincent Keller ... Okay ... - threw his cigarette down and crushed it with the heel of his boots-. Do you want to follow them? ... I'm sure they are the ones who have made others disappear ... Yes, but Mike told me, who live apart for a while now ... Okay, go into the meeting and do not worry, men are important, but they are nothing compared to us ... and also you know what we can do when someone hinders us ...

He said goodbye and hung up. He put the phone in his pants pocket and waited to give the 12 ... At that time three young little more than 20 years, reached its height after greeting and gave him three envelopes. Extracted money from each and together, keeping it in the pocket of his pants ...-. He pulled his jacket pocket, three bags with pills and gave each of them.

\- One more thing guys ... inside there is a cop ... I want you to see ... that you look good ... but do not let he go for you ... although I do not think he will, he is alone and knows that you are not pawns-. He is a tall, strong guy with black dress shirt and jeans ... I'll be watching and if he comes close, I, I'll get him.

* * *

Vincent drove the Mustang at full speed, came around Battery Park in the direction of the Hudson. I had not been 10 minutes driving when stopped. He parked overlooking the river and got out. He did not see anyone around. It was too late for there to be people taking a walk.

He took a deep breath ... had all the way, listening to Cat behind him, kept shouting. She had even tried to pass the front seat, but he, in a subtle slap had sent back again. He turned on the radio not to hear her screams.

Since then, she had been quiet and had not spoken.

Vincent hated such behavior, almost preferred to shout. He had planned to go to the apartment and talk there calmly, but could not hold it. It had to be now, he could not wait any longer.

He opened the door behind the driver and went inside. Cat was sitting still staring out the window.

Vincent licked his lips before speaking, but Cat would not let him start.

\- How could you do that? Any other would have ... broken ... ... but you, are you and I let get me out of my job and you meddle me here. He shook his head from side to side constantly, while spoken. He not look at her at any time -. You have no right to do this ...

\- Catherine ... - he began, but she interrupted him again.

\- I'm working, damn it! .- He ran his hand over face to remove the tears streaming down his cheeks -. This morning you decided to leave me I do with my life, it's not your problem! ...

\- CAT! .- He shouted, his eyes turned yellow and his left hand began to tremble. He realized immediately that he was beginning to lose control, which not long ago passed him. Gem had been, that day, forgotten in a drawer in his room at the club.

He closed his eyes for a second and leaned back, put his hand in his pants pocket. She turned from the window and turned to him. Did not say anything.

Vincent swallowed hard and made an effort to look into her eyes.

\- I went home this afternoon ...

Cat's eyes widened.

\- Have you gone home? .- Something like hope was reflected in his face.

\- Yes. ... I had to talk to you ...- she looked down at her hands -. First of all, I want to apologize for my behavior the day of the party ... - swallowed hard again. There had to have done what I did ...

Vincent ... .- Cat looked at him, but he commanded silence.

\- Let me finish, please ... I know I've said a thousand times that I do not want to go through this, because something inside me tells me it's going to go wrong ...

He stopped talking for a moment, hoping Cat, interrupted him, but she did not merely stare at him while crisscrossed the fingers still move.

\- And ... I do not want to see you suffer Catherine, I do not want you to go through something so hard and me neither, I want to go through something like that ...

He shook his head from side to side. He came a little closer to her, and stretched his arm, hoping she would leave him take her hand. Cat did it and intertwined their fingers. She sighed when she returned to feel his hand in hers.

\- ... But, today ... our good friends ..- Vincent continued to stare her. No need to tell to whom.

Cat tight lips smiled, nodding.

\- Guess who ...

.. Well if they have shown me, and I suppose if not, today, had been able to beat me up, and that thinking about Evan, no less worrying, I had to stop being scared of everything, and start face it, or I los yout forever .. and demons! .- Threw his head back -. ... .- not wanna lose you a deep breath and exhaled with force -. If you keep this up ... I'm with you ... and as much as I have committed, I guess that's pure pride, I can not live without you ... I can not ...- there was so much sadness in his eyes that she could not avoid, approach him and stroke his face. Vincent closed his eyes, feeling the touch of his skin.

\- Vincent, I do not deny my decision has conditioned you, but this has nothing to do with pride, I know, you want me not suffer, we do not suffer ... but the fear of suffering can not obscure hope, hope everything goes well ... -. Gently stroked him lips -... I have by the two, I can assure you, I just want you to be with me ... and if everything goes wrong, together we are strong enough to overcome it, I never had any doubt about it ...

He hugged her strong leaning his forehead on her shoulder.

\- You've always been stronger than I, Catherine Chandler ...

She hearing him began to mourn, smiling at a time of pure happiness, while felt as he held her with all his soul.

\- Hold me Vincent and never again let me anything.

He did it. He raised his face and began to fill Cat's face, kissing until their lips met after a long time without do it.

They just let them rest in each other's lips ... They kept their eyes open at all times ... They had missed so much!

Vincent pulled away slightly and bowed his head.

\- Even if all goes well you know I'll never be a normal father ... I will live much more than ...

Cat gently put a finger to his lips and smiled.

\- You will live long and be there for him or her whenever he or she needs you ... .- he shrugged - ... but many things can happen, Vincent, maybe find a way to take away this off ...

He looked into her eyes.

\- I do not want to live any longer than you ...- he kissed her finger.

\- Will you ... your son will be there and I will always be with you ... always ... and you know I'll always be ready to ...

Vincent shook his head vigorously. He knew what his wife was hinting.

\- That never, Cat, never allow it ... .- he looked lights across the river -. If Doc had not died ...

Before knowing that Cat was pregnantthe circumstances had made were fully convinced that he was, in his role as a beast and deep connection between him and Stuart and others, but now turned their doubts ... and after spend that month without his wife realized what would be a lifetime without her. Part of him did not want to stop being what it was, but again ... I could not imagine her die and live.

Cat nuzzled his neck, oblivious to the thoughts of his boy.

-... It will not be necessary, we have our mad scientists ... they will find the way that everything is as it should be ... -. said smiling -. I know I will be happy ... very happy ... now, I am, just for the sake of being with you and that you're with me ...

Vincent looked again. It was so beautiful and thought of him as no one would ... He smiled, it was time to break the news. He took her hands.

\- Cat, one thing you do not know ...

She looked puzzled.

\- What is? Tell me ...

He looked bare Cat´s belly and perfect .

\- Within you there is no a child ...

\- What are you saying?-. Hand there was scared.

Vincent shook his head and kept smiling. Picked up their hands.

\- ... I'm telling you ... two ... you're expecting two babies ... we are waiting two babies ...

Cat not move a muscle for a few seconds. Then she started talking, nonstop, and gesturing.

\- What are we gonna do with two children? and how do you know? Evan did?Will traitor !. To me, did not say anything ... Two children, like Rebecca Oh my God! as Rebecca ... I have to stop working ... well, if it goes not bad, of course ... but ...

Vincent then realized, they could only do one thing to silence her. Took her by the waist and neck, and kissed her hard.

What began as a kiss, mixed with laughter, ended in a deep, passionate kiss once their eyes met, and they realized they were eager.

Clothing quickly took off, still kissing. Once they were completely naked, Catherine straddled over his boy. He felt like he was introduced inside her and was starting to move above him, when she observed his face. There was a strange expression on him.

\- What happen? -. she asked, stroking him chest.

Vincent moved his hands to her hips and leaned on her belly.

\- I hear them ... It is strange ... but I can feel them ...

Cat grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him with redoubled passion. She pulled away slightly from him and ran his tongue over lips. Vincent watched spellbound.

\- I do not think right now they matter much to them ... and I need you ... .- began to move slowly.

Vincent grabbed her hips, and led her, still watching his incredible green eyes.

\- I need you too...

Cat smiled and threw his head back, closing her eyes, feeling Vincent inside. He crouched slightly, while enjoying to be with his wife, I filled her neck and kissing her breasts.

Within minutes, the car windows were fogged because of the intense and rapid breathing of the lovers, making them feel isolated from the rest of the world.

When they reached the pleasure, both longing, sweaty and satisfied they hugged tightly. Cat rested her head on his shoulder and he stroked her back, as they followed with their eyes closed enjoying the moment.

Vincent turned to face her.

\- Catherine ... you never worry about it ... I still love you all my life and still love as now, always ... and also what you said, nobody knows what can happen and for that lack, long, long time ... but anyway, remember, as always, will be beautiful for me ... what matters is what is in your heart, you taught me that when you met me, you taught me that despite the fact that I was , still he could be dear and beloved.

Cat hugged him, nothing more was done talking.

\- You can not even imagine much I love you, Vincent Keller ... you can not.

He smiled.

\- Yes I can ... just like I love you ..

They kissed again anxiously. Vincent lay it on the seat, prepared to another assault, but she resisted.

\- Honey ... has been great ... but what would you think repeating better at home ..?

Vincent kissed her neck.

\- This is his morbid fascination. Do not you think ? We had never done in this car ...

\- Yes ... you have it, but it is slightly uncomfortable ... like all cars.- Cat started to get up but could not.

Her husband smiled wickedly.

\- Just I leave me ...- slowly dragged his finger from her neck, down, through the gap between her breasts, her navel, until the wonderful place between her legs. Noticing, Cat closed her eyes and smiling, got carried away, forgetting the hardships.

* * *

Bob Reynolds got out of the Mercedes, when he parked in the garage of his home in Riverside Drive. He still had not gotten used to what supposed to live without fear of again being hunted by the police or the FBI, but he had to admit it was very rewarding.

The only condition that they had put him to forget about his case, was to leave his job at the FBI automatically, and that did. Reagan director, considered that he had committed the murders of which he was accused, trying to save innocents from falling under the claws of beasts and with that excuse had closed its case.

Before him, they had destroyed the report.

The downside is that it had withdrawn the pension, rightful, which is not left to be a disappointment, but that, compared to being able to move freely, was a very low price.

Catherine and he had spoken at length, that do from then on. As they knew the fight had changed. Of course, that left a lot of loose ends, but to have involved the police, nothing more and nothing less than its director, did they could think of lifting a bit off the throttle and let others take charge of catch.

The problem was the hybrid. According to Hugh, they had at least 20; all with a few changes in mutation very similar to those who had observed that killed Kevin. Almost all doctors were loose and two of the most power had too, and also knew they had dump all data from computers to an IP that when trying to crawl, it took traveling halfway around the world ... In the end Jt believed it could be housed in an area near Washington, but nothing was certain.

They were unclear who had harmed them get close to the hospital, but had not defeated, much less. Do not want to think about what would be plotting and also knew that the police had nothing to do against these beasts, but the director had insisted that all the research they undertake, albeit with the participation of Cat.

He was already a little old for this, but had ensured that Cat was never alone. Mark take care of it. And he, well, he of course would not be stopped, there was much to investigate, among other things possible political relations of these people, the fact that Aaron Baker was gone and so, any anomaly is detected in the pharmaceutical market world.

He was sure that despite everything, these people still work. What was in their blood, they could not stop and had an army of beasts at your service, or perhaps not at your service, if not at the same level.

After the death of Nick and Kevin, London family was worried about them. They could not allocate more people there, because the Consortium in that part of the world still active in a much more subtle, and they needed all effective; indeed, when he told them that had the help of Stuart, Vincent and others, had decided to tempt Mark will stay with them in London; which of course had not succeeded. His son was very clear what he wanted to do with his life from now on.

He entered the house and saw all the lights except the stairs leading into the basement were off. He left his jacket on the rack walnut that was at the entrance and turned on the light. Lynn imagined would be with Heather, which were only he and berseker and secure the latter was down.

The basement was an open space that belonged exclusively to Stuart, since they decided to stay with them. Previously, she had her room at the top of the house but when Lynn settled, decided to go down there.

Nick dying, had been an empty room, but he had not wanted to go there. It is not that Stuart and he were friends, but he felt his death a lot, and did not want to take his room. Bob stood for a moment in the room of his brother and his friend, before going to London. When he got out, he closed the door and had not yet reopened.

The basement had the same meters that house plant. He opened the double doors and entered the room. Stuart was not, but the light was on, it sure would soon return.

Objects that had been removed from the tunnels were piled in boxes attached to the walls. They are just outside the skeletons. Evan and Jt had taken samples from them to catalog by age and morphology.

Possibly, Stuart would take them soon. In Skye, they had prepared an entire museum to receive them, but waited for scientists, play with them a little more.

While walking around the room, he began to think of something that had worried him.

The days after they found out that Cat was pregnant, had noticed that Stuart was pretty quiet and yet he missed most, Rebecca too.

He knew, he had tried to persuade Vincent that it was with Catherine and did not lose hope that things go aside well, but I also knew that Vincent had not heeded ... Cursed .¡ stubborn!

Stuart telephone activity had increased considerably since the news, and he had caught him several times speaking Gaelic. It was very clear he was surprised because he saw one had cut off communication.

He thought Rebecca talk to the subject, because the two were very close, but it seemed that she had wanted to talk about it. Jt and Evan were trying to clone the formula which supplied him in Baker to keep her alive, but failed to do so. The mad scientist who did possibly the secret to the grave was. Everyone had noticed that was beginning to wane, both physically and mental. Rebecca felt that her time was running out and although he was tired of fighting, did not want to die.

Although Cat did not talk much when Stuart was in front, whether you noticed a sparkle in their eyes when they did, without being the berseker present. Bob was convinced that there were things they did not know and had related to Cat and her pregnancy.

I had thought to go see Dana, but he would postpone a few days, until the situation of Cat let him sleep peacefully.

While he was lost in thought, a shelf without rear chock-full of books, which had the function of separating a small area where Stuart had placed a large bed and a table and a half meters long and 60 wide approached . At that time, it was full of papers.

Bob looked to one side and another. He approached and looked. Most were drawings and old photos of people and places he did not know. He also saw various roles with chemical formulations and above them a name, Rebecca; beside the dossier that Dana had "extracted" from Baker. Jt and Evan had scanned all the leaves to consult at any time, from their computers., Using search patterns.

He put his hand on the rough brown cardboard aged for years, containing those enigmatic roles, wondering what possibly Rebecca, would not get to Christmas, whether not find something soon. He closed his eyes imagining the reaction of Stuart. He had noticed many times in his way of looking at her and knew that he loved her unconditionally, and now that he had her, although Bob still did not know exactly, what was the actual nature of their relationship, he did not believe he was willing to lose her...

He found a map of the area of New York, one state and one from the entire country, and a pair of small black Moleskine notebooks. He took one, opened it, looking at a second above his shoulder to see if someone came and saw that he had written down a list of names. Some were crossed ... he recognized them immediately. Staff members were Baker. He had a similar list that Kevin had given them while posing as Jeremy.

In his, there was branded names ... He had a hunch and found two. One was not crossed, but the other was ... If that was what he believed, Rosenthal would not be a problem anymore.

And he was going to leave when something caught his attention. A paper protruding from one of the desk drawers. It looked like the same type of paper, used for telegrams.

He opened the drawer and took out a bunch of them. They were open and written in Gaelic ... all except one.

 _"_ It has been decided that we should go. It's very important,_

 _Your brother, Erik_ "_

He read it several times trying to absorb what it meant. ... He looked at the date. ... Two days before... he took a deep breath, let it back in the drawer and slowly left the room, he was more worried than when he had entered.

* * *

In the gentlemen's club Jt looked amused as points, which corresponded with mobile crawlers Vincent and Cat, had gathered in a place near the port and as they followed together a few kilometers to the Hudson, until they had stopped.

He recalled watching the screen, as had rushed towards the tracking system, nothing more, leaving his friend of the club in search of his wife.

Cat was in the apartment, but she came out and Vincent left behind.

He sat back in his chair and put his feet on the table.

\- This is more fun than the movie ... I do not know whether get a popcorn ... .- he thought aloud.

Occasionally, casting furtive glances at the other blue dot that was on the screen ... Tess was in her apartment ... I do not want to think about whether alone or accompanied, it hurt too much to do ...

Today he had cared much for her ... and was convinced that he had reason.

Looking at the three points, smiled, he had controlled the movements of all the people wanted and that was very important to him.

He picked up one of the jobs of their students and continued correcting it, without removing an eye on the monitors.

* * *

Tess's apartment, Joe walked around the room while she was taking tea and tried to relax on the couch.

\- Tess ... .- began to speak after much thinking I was going to say -. You can not go on like this, you have to do something to control you ...

She stared over the cup.

\- I'm doing something to control me ...

He nodded.

\- Yes, but I think we can do more ... Your biggest fear was not being able to retrieve your hand, and no longer has a foundation, becoming the best driving. - He sat beside her -, ... Your work you have not lost, you just have to give yourself time and recover from all ... It's been nearly two months of it, think it's more than enough time to get over it ...

Tess said nothing. She was beginning to intuit what was going to happen next.

Tess's apartment, Joe walked around the room while she was taking tea and tried to relax on the couch.

\- Tess ... .- began to speak after much thinking I was going to say -. You can not go on like this, you have to do something to control you ...

She stared over the cup.

\- I'm doing something to control me ...

He nodded.

\- Yes, but I think we can do more ... Your biggest fear was not being able to retrieve your hand, and no longer has a foundation, becoming the best driving. - He sat beside her -, ... Your work you have not lost, you just have to give yourself time and recover from all ... It's been nearly two months of it, think it's more than enough time to get over it ...

Tess said nothing. She was beginning to intuit what was going to happen next.

He sat beside her, put his hand on her thigh and squeezed gently.

\- You can not walk down the street with a gun and put it to anyone to give you a scare in the neck ... You can not do it ... .- waited for Tess did-but not answered. Today you scared me ... .- he said very seriously.

\- Sorry ... you know he did not mean ... .- she did apologize, without looking up from the cup.

\- Yeah, but you did ... I know that the blackout has not had any importance. Jo told me. Nothing you have is physical and as such, you have to be the one who tried to get out of the hole you are stuck ...

\- I try…

\- Not enough ... you have to work harder -. He did not cry, but Tess felt the rage in Joe's voice.

She laughed sadly.

\- Do you think it is easy ?... what can you say "I'm going to get through this and start being normal again" and will happen? ... - He shook his head from side to side -. You have no idea…

She looked.

\- I can not stand seeing you like this ...

Tess's eyes filled with tears.

\- I don't do it... .- she turned to him and stared.

Joe waited a few seconds and stood up.

\- You know Tess, I think deep down, that this would not work ... although you're right, I do not think you want me, as before ...

She ducked her head.

Joe grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. He stopped before opening.

\- I want to be back where you were, really, I wish with all my heart. I love you ... - he said without turning.

\- I'll never be the one that was Joe ... never ...

He walked on, without turning, opened the door and left. He slammed.

While tea was finished he remained nailed to the front view. When she finished it, she slowly rose from the couch and went to the library. She grabbed a decorated box, like an ancient book and it were opened. She took from it into his revolver. She put the box in place and went to the couch again. She left on the table. She sat and stared at him.

After a few seconds it took. She weighed with both hands. Still felt like her injured hand was shaking when she had to lift it, but daily training, could with it

Everyone said so. Had to face their fears ... How If it was so easy to do? .. Just who goes through something like that knows how hard it is to return to be the same ... Fear is horrible, but fear to feel it even worse. Every time you feel like your body is out of control with a panic attack, it became something so fragile as a blade of grass ... The lack of security made could not trust herself and that was destroying the inside. His only consolation was that the psychologist had told him ... "Only the strongest break well, and always, have the ability to learn from it," but there was a problem, it would not be soon ...

While the gun from one hand to another change was taking a decision. She had to prove to herself that was stronger than she thought and felt although subtle panic attacks, each step she took, I would.

She would hunt the beast and all your problems disappear.

She breathed deeply with the tranquility of taking a decision, but realized he needed something more.

She put the gun into place and went to the bedroom. She opened the drawer of his bedside table and took a picture in a black frame that had hidden there the day she returned from the hospital. She took it slowly and leaned against the pillow. He smiled remembering the moment.

The same justice of peace who had married Vincent and Cat had made at her request, the wedding day. There were the great, beautiful, fours and  
many things had happened since then!

She ran her index finger of her injured hand the Jt's face.

\- It's still not the time, and I do not know when it will be ... but I swear, there's nothing in the world I wished more than what you paid me a beer ... I miss you so much ... but you do not deserve a broken doll ...

He lay on the bed fully clothed and hugging photo, closed her eyes, hoping to stay soon asleep.

* * *

Mark left the bar shortly after the tan guy early twenties, I did, followed by a dyed blonde girl. A girl because they believed she had many more than 18, if he had them.

He had seen the boy approaching a corner of the bar soon after returning to sit where he was, before the interruption of Vincent. It had taken much to convince Karen what had happened ... well, what they should think happened. He had made up an excuse about, they were friends and had had a discussion with her ex ... Of course it did not like much to the boss that told her she was going to call the police, but before he did he told a story about love and fate between two people, that dazzled and eventually swallowed, assuring her that the ex would never hurt ... it was still true ... Tomorrow night it would be there ... Karen looked serious and put the phone back in place.

When he sat down was devoted to observing the bar. The fact that Cat had been absent for duty, he could not avoid dealing with the investigation, at least for the duration of the cup he had just put the boss.

Within minutes of sitting down something he caught his attention. Three guys came and placed in three corners of the pub. They did not ask anything but remained still, watching people.

Several people approached them and surreptitiously gave them something and received something in return.

Mark sat watching some of those who had received merchandise, attentive to their behavior.

Catherine, he and the captain had come to the conclusion that it was best not to burn sellers unless intuit that were more sellers and of course, these were just that. They must let appear the bad really.

Suddenly, the behavior of one who had exchanged "gifts" made him observe more closely. He sat up slightly on the sidewalk where he was sitting, avoiding people who had in the middle.

She saw him grab one of the girls who were with him, shoulder and whisper in her ear ... the girl ignored him much attention, but he insisted ... again received the same answer ... but this time, grabbed her neck and Mark saw clearly tightened .. said something her ear and it was once seemed to agree with him. Mark did not like the look in his eyes when he saw a grab her.

Saw coming out of the bar and although he wanted to continue to monitor sellers, left behind them ... but he did not get sets foot in the place he had in front, intending to go to a place where shadows cover him, to be observed without being seen and then felt a sharp blow to the neck that threw him to the ground. His vision blurred and his knees refused to respond, but still shook his head at his attacker and saw a shadow of huge proportions approaching ...

\- And who the hell are you? .- said hoarsely.

Mark did not have time to say anything because the boot of the shadow slammed into his jaw causing him to lose consciousness.

Ethan Jenkins, left Mark on the floor, wondering who would be the new partner of her You could tell a mile away that was a cop ... He thought the best he could do was take a picture and show it to Stanley and Anthony ... but that would be later. Now he had to do other things.

The boy who had left accompanied by a pretty blonde had stuck to her, nothing else arrive at one of the banks that populated the area.

He had trouble hearing what whispering in his ear. The girl, dyed blond frightening, replied to him that he had no intention of going anywhere with him, and if he was there was because they had promised something great happen.

He saw the two struggling as suddenly, he released the boy slapped her with all the open hand. She squirmed and kneed him where it hurts, while the hand is carried to the face. Ethan immediately noticed the smell of salty tears.

The peroxide blonde, tried to flee to the bar, but he grabbed her hair and pulled her toward him. Ethan was sure he was going to hit again, when suddenly the door opened and three bar girls shot out toward the couple. They rushed over him.

Saw funny as "poor" he received, scratching, punching, pulling, and something another kick, until released, the "poor" girl, and then, all of them, throwing insults varied withdrew.

When they had gone back into the bar, the guy with a scowl, kicked him twice to the bank, and touched his face where one of the girls had scratched him, went right to the edge of the river, and pulling down his pants, isbegan to urinate, looking without seeing the lights from across the East River.

Ethan, in a sigh stood beside her. I had never cared much what he had to do next, but when he was a jerk who just hit a woman not wanting to have sex with him, even cared less.

He had been a thief, swindler, mercenary and murderer, but hit a woman, it was something he would never do ... too low, too creeping ... Except, it was for work, of course, and then always preferred to shoot them, never touch them.

He began to do what the boy, who was moving dangerously from side to side.

\- Hello!. - Greeted him -. Shirt take drunken colleague ... be careful to where you aim.

The boy just looked at him.

\- Leave me alone, old man!

Ethan smiled as he buttoned his fly.

\- There is nothing that bothers me more, that they call me old man, which cost me be as I am ... .- he said with heavy irony.

He then reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out a syringe. The kid was still trying to put the shirt into pants well, when he noticed a subtle jab at his arm.

He turned quickly.

\- WHAT DO DAMN SON...! .- He had no time for anything else. He fell to the ground dead. His poor heart was broken by a terrible overdose of a "bestial" drug.

The Kellers and the police, should believe they were dying by the drug, without more, and go about looking forward to that provided, and thus would not worry about other things, more important ...

She smirked. The night had been very fruitful, everything was following the new marked line and discovered that the detective was pregnant ... something very interesting, if that child was the beast ...

He kicked the corpse of the boy and threw it into the waters of the river.

He raised his head and sighed looking at the moon. His eyes turned for a moment, Amber.

Had to go, Stanley had told her about a new mission and was not sure he wanted to do it. Today he was going to give the details, but first went to where Mark still lay on the floor and took a couple of pictures with his mobile.

When he finished, he rose, jacket collar and a second, had disappeared.

* * *

The smell of the sea still remained inside her when she woke up suddenly. She sat on the bed while recovering the natural rhythm of your breathing.

Each time the dreams were more vivid, more real. She could feel the hand of Duncan on his leading her from the house of the widow, to the point that he wanted to show her.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She looked around and saw it was still dark.

She could feel her whole body was slowly changing. Her hands were filling spots and wrinkles on her face deepened. The pains in the joints were becoming more intense, and only to 20 days she had stopped taking, which had brought from Baker.

Evan and Jt took days trying to clone the formula, but so far had not succeeded. Or using the blood of Vincent, or Stuart, they had been able to stop the rapid degeneration that was suffering. Reports taken from the hospital about his early days with them, kept nothing, because it was almost unintelligible. Too many years.

They had found the name he created what he had done that Rebecca would live longer than ordinary mortals, and even what appeared to be the composition of the serum, but it was impossible to understand ...

According to them, there was something that eluded them, a component in the equation could not be found.

She rose from the bed holding on to a column.

Those dreams she had, she was sure they were telling something.

She had promised long years ago, so many that it consisted remember how many, never tell anyone what she had seen or what it meant, but I was sure that something was telling him it was time to do it. It was the only explanation, that always were dreaming the same since she had learned that Catherine was pregnant, and had seen the expression of hope in the Stuart's face.

She knew immediately what he was thinking.

Put on a dark blue satin gown, slippers and left the room; down the stairs slowly and went to the desk. She switched on the hall light, and scanned the space left on the piano, remembering the reaction of Vincent ...That moment more horrendous!

She could never forget the look of Cat's face, when he smashed in the fit of rage ... poor Cat! Recognized that although, could not bear to hybrid, had realized that Vincent was different and be glad that back together, and a part of it, also understood to him.

She shook her head from side to side as it was approaching the beautiful furniture. He sat on the chair and opened a drawer.

She drew from inside it a leather-bound notebook and leaves the color of old parchment, which just bought in a shop Vintage objects on the Upper East Side. She opened it slowly and picked up a pen he had bought along with the notebook.

The best time to write was that, right after awakening, as everything was fresh in her mind.

She took a breath and began:

 _Night of October 11, 2014 ..._

 _Dear Catherine:_

 _I do not know how much time I have left, but I think it will be very, very brief._

 _Before disappearing forever, I want you to know the whole truth of what really is living the life that has touched you._

 _Every day I am more convinced you are destined for something increbile, but you have to know exactly what it is._

 _There are things that long ago I was forbidden to write about them, and even talk about them, but now, for some reason, I dream about them every day._

 _I have always believed in the signs of destiny and I'm sure of that this, it is._

 _Now I just woke up and I think it is the best time to start this story ..._

 _Twilight Isle of Skye Summer Solstice 1827_

 _... This story begins a cold June evening, in a tortuous path that led to the cliffs of the small coastal town where we lived._

 _Even I can feel Duncan's hand in mine as we walked, and small and sharp stones that cut into the soles of my feet, despite wearing shoes black skin that gave me my brother Edward, just before embarking trip…._

 _I've always loved storms that day the color of the sky, presaged a. Dark clouds, of a color between dark gray and light gray, piled on top of each other._

The cliff was a vertical wall with a road carved into the rock that was taking you, weaving, at the same sea.

After descending by it, following its curves, holding tight to the hand of Duncan to avoid falling, we reached a wider area that served as the entrance to a cave. The floor was full of puddles and the background, some steps in the stone, gave access to a large opening in the wall ...

* * *

 _Early morning of October 12, 2014_

 _I do not know what will happen to my life in the coming months ... but I guess having read the diaries of Rebecca, has made me consider the idea of writing my own ... I have the firm belief that all will be well ... and if I do not ... I'll have something to burn in the fireplace, one night New Year's Eve ..._

She looked the hallway thinking Vincent sleeping peacefully in theiir bed, after a long time without it. Every day was glad more of the momentum that had, to marry him that morning ... In the dream that she had the night before the wedding, had seen dark storm clouds, but had also heard the voice of a child ... Their children ... and that made her feel safe ...

She smiled slightly, things began to get ready slowly.

She closed her eyes to remember, that Mark had left alone in the bar ... sure know how to make do ... By tomorrow morning, I would call ...

With a sigh, recalling the wonderful night that just happened with her husband, she looked at the blank page and continued writing:

 _Vincent sleeps in our bed ... quiet. I'm happy, especially knowing that we will be together on this ... As Evan said, rightly, we are empty without each other ..._

 _I admit that I do not have that feeling I guess mothers have to have when they become pregnant, but I think for sure that our circumstances are not those of the whole world, and I know that these children will be loved ... Dearest ... And that has to happen very, very bad for not doing so ..._

 _Our life will always be difficult, but the hope that one day we can find a cure for Vincent is still there and I do not think of themselves will live or not more than me ... Jt told me, not long ago, who had a fight right this, because he wanted not be the last to die. Which leads me to think that the hardest part of all this leads him ... I do not want to think now, what will be aging, next to a person, who does not at the same pace as me. When the time comes, if it comes, I'll deal with it, I have some ideas ... I am worthy daughter of my father, that uncle said Nicholas, poor ... always looking for alternatives._

Cat looked up from the paper and rubbed her arms. Lately always she had cold, although it was true that only wore the shirt that Vincent had taken the day before. She had risen, naked from the bed and it was the first thing she had found.

When she reached the living room, she sat down on the couch with notebook on her legs crossed and began to write.

She continued to do so:.

 _I think I better get back to bed. Again I have cold._

She smiled as wrote.

The best place to be is without doubt with him. I conclude for today ...

 _Last point, between six and seven weeks pregnant and everything goes normally._

He rose from the couch leaving the book on the table and went to the bedroom. The moonlight filtered through the blinds and directly influenced on Vincent. She got into bed without taking off the shirt and tightened tightly to his bare back, holding him by the waist. She rested her head and inhaled his scent. She closed her eyes and within seconds was asleep.

To be continued ...

 **Thank you very much to continue reading my stories, beasties**

 **Thanks a million to a beastie that gave me a fantastic idea to incorporate this story ... Gala everything related to the Bar part of you ... and as you can see it has given much play ... a big kiss for supporting me and be there always.**

 **I had doubts whether what certain people had read it or not, but after seeing the last season of the series, I think they have done much more than reading. It is incredible, but it has been, and I have no doubt ... I want to thank them, because it is nice to see things on the screen have so fondly imagined ...** **The sleepless nights have paid off .. but I'm also a little sad, sad, because you realize, they never say anything about it ... and it will be as if it never happened, but deep down, it's normal, Who I am?** **As it would say Arya Stark... No one...** **maybe someone with too much imagination** **nothing more**... **Anyway, thanks ... Has been very nice ...  
**

 **Kisses for all... Ana**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

Robert Reynolds walked slowly up the basement stairs, thinking to do, having seen what we had seen in the private space of Stuart.

He thought he knew where the berseker was ... smelled of spice tea throughout the house. He was over there.

Although Nick always told him he was not 100% reliable, Bob trust him, and he knew that was the best ask directly what was happening.

He entered the kitchen and saw him concentrate, making tea in two cups of white porcelain with floral motifs in blue. He watched a moment, dressed impeccably matter what he did, the style and class never abandoned.

\- I see you expected me .- said. He approached him with his hands in his pockets.

Stuart shook his head to one side.

\- It is difficult to know how come, you have a very peculiar way of walking ... I have prepared some tomatoes stuffed with beef and thyme, but I think you've already eaten.

The kitchen was the favorite place berserker's. It was spacious, almost 20 square meters, with a large island in the center and a bunch of cabinets on all sides. The actual kitchen was gas and old style with elements of forging. Had 8 large burners and it was wonderful, textual words of Stuart. The sink was placed under a double window overlooking the garden. A small side door allowed access to it. The cabinets were white with black handles and the originals of the old kitchen.

When Stuart came home, wounded and broken in their moral, one of the things that helped him back to his old, was precisely to stop being him. It was dedicated as he could stand up to the domestic chores. Wanted nothing to do to fight or chase, or experiments, just wanted to be left alone. He would just help in any way that had nothing to do with that.

Thereby, he became his driver, cook, housekeeper and servant. His brain entertained in learning things he never knew, and made it an amazing speed, and incidentally, discovered his two great passions, cooking and gardening. It is so relaxing that provided a similar, the Gem and anxiolytics, which was taken in the early years, when at certain times, could not control his beast . The custom was the custom. A Vincent had told him many times that he could not lock her in a normal world but he had to do, for a long time, and this was his only way out.

Bob sat on a stool.

\- You're right, I've already eaten. Sorry, I could not avoid to approach a restaurant on Mott Street, which used to go before having to lock myself in the house.

Stuart downplayed. He approached one of the cups to where Bob was sitting.

\- Do not worry, Heather and Lynn have come here and have tasted and admired .- he smirked.

\- Have you dined with them?

He shook his head.

\- No, I had dinner with Rebecca.

A pair of dice Bob brown sugar and a few drops of milk began. He began to give turns slowly.

\- I should've warned you ...

\- Do not worry, Mark said he did not come and I have saved yours, along with yours tomorrow ... not the same, but will be great.

Bob shifted uneasily in his chair.

\- Thank you…. .- I did not know where to start.

Stuart sat in front of him and took a sip of his tea. Then I put the cup in porcelain plate without looking at him, asked him:

\- What's happening to you?...

Bob smiled.

\- It is impossible to hide anything, right? .- Hands together above the polished surface of the island, nor looked at him.

\- Impossible, but unlikely, and that you, you've got to get ... but whatever it is, today is private, you may notice that the sentiment. - Now he looked up and stared at him -. Tell me what is it? ¿Catherine?

Bob took courage and released.

\- I come from the basement ... I've seen the telegram ...

Stuart was silent for a few seconds. Bob continued.

\- You know they can not get out of there ...

\- Robert, you should not rummage through my things ...

This nodded.

\- You should not, you're right ... I have come down to fetch you and I entertained a moment watching your table ... The Rebecca's record was there ...

\- So ... what else did you see?

\- The books ... ..- bends his head for a moment and looked up again looking worried -. I'm not surprised. It was expected. It's your decision and respect, but I just want to know one thing ... Vincent also going?

The berseker nodded.

\- I see. . - Bob snorted, thinking of Catherine. It was hard enough that they were separated for over having to tell her that her husband was engaged in making executioner occasionally -. . Why does he want?

Stuart raised an eyebrow.

\- Do you think you could force him to do if he did not want? You may have some effect on him, but certainly not much ... - slowly drank again -. The Erik's telegram, yes. They have decided to come here ...

Bob shook his head emphatically denied.

Stuart, can not leave the island, I repeat ... wait years to do so. As soon as they step out ...

\- They did not stop to catch ...

\- Erik is older dog ... but anyway, the will, for sure. Want to know, what is the reason that has to leave their hiding place ... will come after them and imagine, this can end up in an absolutely insane battle the middle of New York ... I'll have to tell mine. Triggered a number of things we do not know how far they can get ...

\- Let them pass! .. Someday we will face all face to face and end this struggle .- said slightly altered -. ... Robert, you have to understand that Erik and the others want to know them and protect them ... There are many hybrids out there, many more than we are ... We can catch some off guard, but sooner or later we will prepare an ambush and we will be at their mercy ...

They held the gaze a moment.

-Why Cat want to know now?

\- Do I need to tell you.?

\- Stuart, we're talking about my daughter, I do not want anyone hurt has suffered enough ... ..

\- Nobody's going to hurt ... but I told you they were special ... I know exactly when I became pregnant, Robert, and I know your daughter within two babies and I know ...

Bob jumped to his feet.

\- Two babies?

Stuart nodded, quickly repenting of saying it.

\- Yes ... It takes two children in her womb ... Two exceptional children ... if Vincent sees no reason to, we will protect your daughter and no one will ever do, and even if on reflection we will do with it too. These children have to live ... .- Stuart's face reflected something like longing.

An idea suddenly opened way in the mind of Bob.

\- Oh! OMG! You do not think I? ... By God! Now I understand everything ... ... you think may have .- smiled half hysterical. ... But really, do you think that? ... It's a story, passed down over the centuries. That curse is not real, Stuart, you know better than me ... It's just mythology.

Stuart got up from the table, put the cup in the sink and walked wearily to Bob.

\- Robert, to me is very real, and never forget that I, too, "was" mythology ...

He lowered his eyes and moved away toward the garden gate. Always he took a walk before bedtime

Robert saw came and stood thinking about the consequences of it. Slowly he sat back down to the large kitchen table. He rubbed his eyes:

\- Fuck! And I thought really retire! .- glanced up-. I miss you brother! I will never forgive you left that damn bastard kill you! ... .- He snorted scared and embarrassed He shook his head from side to side as he took the phone from the pocket of his pants -. What it is upon us ...

* * *

It was dark when he woke again hurt, dirty and hungry. He could not stand it any longer. Whenever your human consciousness took control, he is only one thing to do happened. Jump into the river and end their suffering once and, but never got to do it, never because every time the beast appeared before. At the time, their most basic instincts had the need to be satisfied everything disappeared and she was left alone.

At first he thought he had returned to what was happening before I die and be resurrected by Catherine, but no, it was not that. Now the beast took control completely and felt hurt and hungry and desperate. She was aggressive, wild and impossible to control.

He crawls toward the shore of the East River and tried to wash a little. The moon fed directly into the water and saw his reflection in his face terribly deformed. He had saved thanks to their capacity for regeneration, but had suffered more than he ever could have imagined.

Notice how your bones they were welding in awkward postures, like your skin is going on closing wounds were impossible to close. That dull ache in your body under such great suffering just thinking about it made him vomit.

When he crawled out of the dungeon where he had held a Cat, was a human wreck that had nowhere to go...

He should have died at that moment but did not. If that bullet highest caliber had been, she would have succeeded.

Then, he realized he was not going to die, but he would never be normal, to have a normal life. It was reduced to absolute nothingness.

And then in the worst moments of despair, where did not know who to turn to help, the beast appeared in all its magnificence and seized his being. She pursued, hunted and killed prey with which to feed and quenched until she was satisfied.

The one that outside, Gabe Lowan, was reduced to a small space within himself and only left when the other rested, and that happened less and less often.

He washed his face with water from the river without touching just that part of his face that had been destroyed. He could still hear the sound of the shot, and feel fired out back, while the darkness toward, and everything fell on top of him.

Then he remembers crawling toward the sound of her breath Tess's, and almost could feel her breath on his face. Just wanted to kill her, make her pay for what he had done. The abdominal wound was not important to him, but his face. He could feel the pieces of skin hanging from her blood and sliding.

But then he came ... and was forced into hiding. In these circumstances it was no match for Vincent ... and took her, he took her away, not could kill her... She did not pay at what had done to him, and now he had no life ... and all because of her ...

The image Tess's was represented in his mind, and cried ... He got up quickly and began filling with stones, the pockets of the coat he had stolen someone unimportant, in a place he did not remember, and headed to the river ... he put quickly, not wanting to give time for the beast to appear. He had to put just a little more.

He was walking until the water reaches the chest ... then sank thanking the weight stones exercised not to get out ... but it did not work, when he noticed that could not stand it and was going to open his mouth to let the water enter into him, his mind was disconnected.

The beast took control and with little effort, out of the water, dragging their cargo and wet clothes, heading towards the city, looking for new prey.

* * *

Catherine started the Mustang as she watched the clock with a scowl. 6 o'clock in the morning.

She had not slept five hours when her cell phone rang. Vincent had reacted before her, taking a boat on the bed. He would have thought it was called the hospital, but no, it was she who called. It was Mark. They had found another body floating in the waters of the East River just meters from the bar.

She arrived at the scene and has already met with the deployment of scientific and her boss looking with disgust a body face which was covered by a white sheet.

She left the car, and for a moment, looked at her Tess. She frowned and closed his eyes when she remembered that, for a while, Tess not accompany this type of situation ... She missed her ... It was then agreed that he had not asked Vincent that was what you had to say to her private friend in the hospital.

While her red leather jacket set, she promised to go see her that day and invite them to eat ... She had things to ask, but mostly had things to tell her ... She smiled; this time it was, good things for a change.

She observed that there was no one who could recognize and found no face to correspond to any of the workers of the club. Anyway, she puts on sunglasses, buttoned her jacket and her hair was left.

She walked over to Captain walk steadily, while squeezing all she could to the body jacket. She was freezing.

Ward turned his head when she heard footsteps.

\- Detective Chandler does not bring good face at this hour ... I have already told the agent Newman, that, yesterday, had to leave a little early surveillance ..

Cat frowned standing beside her and banging on the floor with her feet.

\- Let's say I do not like too much to raise me so early in the morning and yes, I started feeling dizzy, nothing important ... .- She looked at the body of the floor. He tried to change the subject quickly -. Another young boy?

At that time Monty Clayton, forensic young New York City and in charge of the other three cases, he approached them.

\- If I'm honest detective I do not like, to wake me in the morning ... at this time ... But it is what it is ...

Ward looked puzzled.

\- But you did not you were going on sabbatical years? Already?

The coroner who down and remove the sheet to Cat could see the body.

\- Yes, Captain, as does the report on this body ... I'm out. I leave everything on the desk of my substitute ... - he looked Cat-. Detective, can see that yes, is another young ... I bet something that threw him overboard when he was dead, just like the others.

Cat nodded. He sought out Mark with his eyes. Ward realized.

\- It's in the ambulance .. He had a minor setback ...

\- What?..! .- It's eyes widened. Her concern was too obvious to the captain.

\- Go to see it ... .- He grabbed her arm as she was leaving -. One of these days we will sit down to talk and tell me what's going on .. Ok?

Cat looked at his boss's hand grabbing her arm and smiled.

\- Captain Someday, I promise ... I have to go.

Ward released her.

He's right over there ... .- indicates an ambulance, which almost went unnoticed surrounded by patrol cars.

Cat said goodbye to his captain and went to meet his brother. Ward was right, they would eventually have to tell him what was happening, the police policy did not allow two brothers worked together, nor that a pregnant woman was running through the streets. She clutched her belly and pressed gently. Two ... two babies ... I still could not believe it.

Mark was sitting in the back of the ambulance, which the body can lead to the morgue, giving ice two hands, one on the neck and another in the jaw.  
Catherine saw that reached him avoiding many obstacles.

She stood before him, with a frown and hands on her hips.

\- What the hell happened .- asked? -. I can not leave you alone.

Mark's made a gesture with his head so that she sit beside him.

\- You are right. - He left the ice bag on the floor and made him a place to Cat. She sat staring Mark's very swollen chin, and an increasingly dark gray. -. I went along to that boy. He had seen some guys buy something and then I saw watching their behavior slightly turned violent, attempting to flirt with a girl. - He was counting slowly. He rubbed his eyes, had an awful headache -. I wanted to watch the vendors, but I saw him come out, and went back ...What I took a step in the plaza.- marks the spot, very close to where they were-. ... Something hit me hard in the head and fell to the ground ... I was about to faint, but still managed to turn around and see a big, strong man who said something, I do not know that, and that gave me a kick here, said the bruise with resignation -. Thereafter .. black night ... I woke up little more than an hour because a young girl jogger .. at 5 in the morning! ... has seen the body floating in the water ...

He snorted at the sky, beginning to dawn.

\- How could I not realize that there was someone behind me ...!?

Cat stroked his back.

\- Do not fret ... it's my fault for leaving you alone ... I should never do it ...

\- Cat's the same, if that boy has died of another heart attack, little we could have done ... By the way, .- collided shoulder to shoulder -. … it was worth it?

She smiled at first openly, certainly will remember where it was, was controlled.

\- Yes ... it was worth it ..

\- Has he come to his senses?

\- Yes…. and there is something else Mark.

\- Tell me. - He turned to be in front of her -. what is?

She smiled.

\- I have two babies ...

Mark stood still. I did not know what to say. Two babies…. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to get rid of the ghosts that had taken over his mind for a moment.

\- Cat! That's ... .- he shrugged - a lot of work ... ... two at a time ... I do not even think about it ...

Cat now could not help laughing out loud.

\- Well, the family is for when you need it ... right?

He nodded slowly, smiling wryly.

\- Yes, the family expected to be heard, Bob. - Cat looked into his eyes, getting serious -. Not you infatuated, too with them ... just in case ..

\- I know, I know ... but Mark, a part of me tells me that everything will be fine ...

He watched carefully Cat. She was really convinced.

\- We will trust that your own instinct. - He looked at her sister's belly and sighed, spoke again. ... And now changing the subject, he who attacked me, I'm convinced it was a beast ... Do not ask me why, because I just saw, but he was ...

\- What do you think he could be doing here, hiding?

\- I do not know ... To monitor drug who were selling?

\- I do not know ... those were inside ... but maybe you're right, they have a sixth and even seventh sense for "people-watching" ...

\- Do you think back here?

\- Not…. Change of place, sure .. They know that we were watching ...

Suddenly, Cat, realized something.

\- Could it be that he was also hidden when Vincent took me away by force?

Mark nodded.

\- Then it is possible to know that ...

\- ... You're pregnant ... - Mark the hand across his face. Vincent spoke of their status as maintained a correct talk ... I regret not having been more energetic but I'm no match for him ...

\- Do not worry ... all forgotten. He is with me on this and that is what counts .. .- returned to the topic of pregnancy -. Do you think if they find it, they will come after me?

Mark took a deep breath.

\- If they find out they are pregnant by Vincent ... you have no doubt come for you ... with everything ... .- By his expression when he said you could tell something was spinning on his head -. This has only just begun.

* * *

He took three hours working nonstop. It had been a traffic accident in which had been seen involved a school bus, and all emergency was seething.

Fortunately for all, the kids were fine, just some rough, some point crystals and little else. The driver had saved performing a maneuver at the last moment, if not a concrete beam have traversed the bus from side to side. Vincent was glad that it had been, because he had his head elsewhere all morning.

Returning to Catherine again feel his side had been wonderful. He always knew he would be unable to live without her but his fear to face pregnancy, had done that nearly lost her.

Nevertheless, he still, these children were misshapen monsters, but could not think of leaving his wife ... Whatever happened would be together ... But another problem had arisen when his sleep that night, he had returned to see the image of Rosenthal as he pulled the heart. He had woken abruptly and had turned around to find her, stuck to his back, he slept with his shirt on.

He was looking for more than an hour, realizing that he could not lie ... I could not leave out what they were doing. I did not want to deceive her and also felt strongly that she understand, and if I did not, he would cease to go hunting, although he knew it would be hard stop doing it ... It was more than the hunt, was the union with others, others that were like him.

Leaving one of the boxer, lost in thought, when one of the nurses approached him to tell him that someone was waiting for him at the entrance.

\- Who?. - He asked more aware of the report that was filling that what the nurse told him.

\- Such Lynn Wyatt; She says you know her.

Vincent looked up immediately upon hearing the name. What Lynn did there?

\- At the entrance?

\- Yes .. next to the information desk ..  
Vincent closed the folder and left over control nurses.

\- There is a child in box 6; Give your mother what I have noted. - He told one of them. Nodded and taking the folder that was holding Vincent, he went toward the pharmacy.

Vincent went to the information desk and immediately saw her.. She had gained some weight since he had first seen, but still pareciando a frightened bird. For her everything it was so different from how had left it at the time kidnapped her. As had happened to Rebecca, to not take what they gave him in the hospital, her body was changing more slowly than that of Rebecca but you could tell, was winning years as the days passed ...

He approached her, briskly. He was curious to know what had brought her there. Not that they had too close a relationship. After what happened to Tory did not feel comfortable with a woman who was just like him, would not have felt the animal attraction that he felt for Tory, but he wanted to to keep her distance and he had done, which he could not imagine who would want of him.

..¡ Lynn!

She turned around.

\- Vincent! .- She was to meet him.

\- Are you okay?-. he asked worriedly.

..._ Oh! Yes, but ... .- she grabbed his arm. Vincent noticed an electric spark where she placed her !., Closing thought, a second, eyes. He realized that they had never touched. Lynn seemed to have felt anything, went on ..._. I just wanted to talk to you ... I know it's not the best, but did not want to do it at home ... I want to ask you a favor and a few tips ... She looked around. The uproar was in emergencies was considerable.

He relaxed a little when he noticed she was not lying to him. He looked around him and saw that the thing despite the chaos, was controlled.

..._ Come with me ...- motioned without touching it.

He turned to one of the boxes and pulled the curtain so that nobody bothered.

\- Sit down. ..._ He said, pointing to the table. He sat on a chair ..._. Really, you're okay?

.- Yes, I'm fine ... seriously. .- Have the hand joints and constantly moving. Deep breath .-. I've been thinking about my situation during these days and I think the most suitable for some things to tell you. Evan and Jt have made it clear they have no way to cure me ... .- he took a breath. Vincent let her speak; It was very clear that he had rehearsed many times, should not interrumpirla-. ... And that your case is almost equal to mine ... .-. He stopped talking again and stared at Vincent. I can control what I am to some extent, but every time I find it harder ... I guess it affects the fact that you do not know what to do with my life; anxiety that I feel this uncertainty makes it much easier to jump and I return ... Well, you know….

\- Do you want me to teach to control it? Gems can serve you, we have a few that we took of the tunnels ... Stuart ...

Lynn shook her head.

\- No, I do not want to control it from appearing, I to control it when it appears ... .- she took a deep breath and then said without breathing - ... I want to fight like you and help you hunt down those damn bastards ...

Vincent was stunned at the unexpected backlash, coming from someone as fragile appearance.  
She kept talking.

\- I've heard in the basement of Stuart ... I've seen that 5 out of the house late at night ... Please Vincent, I need that this has served to something ... I have nothing more ...

Tory's image, telling him that he was all his life, was staged in front of him with all clarity. It was the last time that happened to her before ... He turned back to Lynn.

\- That's more complicated than it seems ... In addition you should also talk to them and do not think that makes them very funny ... .- He pulled her chair closer, avoiding the slightest touch -. But anyway, that's fine you want to meet your other self ... can be a horror for some things but has great utility.

\- Heather told me that you and your beat have saved countless people and I do not mean only those who draw from the hospital, if not long ago ...

\- Yes .. well, Cat had a long conversation about me with her sister a few days to get out, and told him everything, but may exaggerate a little ...

Lynn smiled. Vincent noticed that she had a nice smile ... a shame that so little smile.

\- So you'll do it ... will you teach me? .- Implored.

Vincent nodded.

\- Yes ... you come with us it is another matter ... This is not a game ...

\- I know, I know perfectly well it is not.

\- I'll talk to Stuart, and others and teach you how to control you and how to use the skills you have now, but do not expect much more ... .- she crossed arms -. How do you feel?..

She nodded.

\- Well ... assimilating all this ... but I admit I'm still a little lost. Help Evan and Jt, keeps me busy, but I do not know .. .- she took a deep breath - ... sometimes I gave me realize that I'm much older than them, and I've lost most of my life locked up there ...

\- You can still recover it ..

\- Yes, but I do not know yet how to do that ... I do not know where to address ...

Vincent got up.

\- Do you experience any physical problem?

She denied it.

\- Not…. Perhaps there is a slight aging of the skin, but is barely noticeable, not like Rebecca. She is changing almost one day to another ...

Vincent ran his hand over his face worried.

\- And we can not do anything that does not happen ... .- he said with a hint of resignation.

\- By now nothing ... she seems to have taken it well, but I know that deep down does not want this to happen ... It's an amazing woman.

Lynn had spent many afternoons with her, when Stuart could not go. The berseker had tarnished that there was alone. Even Lynn accompanied her when she went walking around the city. A city that had very different memories of what they saw as they walked by it. They had heard much the situation that both were living.

Suddenly, Vincent's pager beeped. He looked and scowled.

\- I have to go..

She got up from the table automatically.

\- Do not worry, just wanted to ask you this ... nothing more ... I'm sorry I bothered but preferred to come see you here .. I do not want Evan and Heather become aware of what I've decided, I have very clear that they understand it...

\- I will not say anything to anyone ... ..- gestured him to come out of the box. She did it. Vincent accompanied her to the emergency door and there they parted.

\- I'll go talk to Stuart tomorrow night, okay ... we'll see you there ...?

She nodded, smiling.

\- Okay, see you tomorrow then ... .- she said good-bye and walked unsteadily step toward the avenue.

* * *

She dismissed the prosecutor, who had just browse the evidence box he had asked her, and seeing, thank God, no one was waiting, was to leave running in its place and sat on the computer.

His companions were then inventory to make sure everything was where it should be. It was the perfect time, no one would bother her.

She remembered case number that Jo had asked him to show him. It was a case of the 5th and had a certain Detective Stevens.

As she told Jo, it was a case on a dead in the water collector indigent. They had made it clear that there were more such cases and therefore, Jo and Henry, were investigating on his own.

She sought the name of the detective 5th in the database of the police, leaving the warehouse program. Looked to see if his companions were close and saw that nobody was there.

He had three more cases with the same characteristics assigned. Tess began to target sites in particular and the names of witnesses ... As she did a tremendous heat began to turn up in the back and felt as giddy slightly, left the pen on the table, closed her eyes, massaged her neck slightly and tried to breathe deeply, so that her heart beat normally again. Gradually the attack disappeared ... trying to forget what had just to happen, he picked up the pen and continued pointing.

Was scoring data to data.

All the attacks had taken place in the same area. A lower Manhattan near the shore of the East River. Men, mostly homeless were found dead with horrific amputations and wounds that appeared bites. In the warehouse were the clothes that it had left each of them when they were found.

When reviewing the files just he got up and went to a particular place. It went through where their colleagues, which barely paid attention.

She reached the shelf in question and took the box with the tests, which Jo and Henry, had asked, opened it. She puts one on latex gloves, and examined it everything. Then put it in an airtight bag, closed it firmly closed and headed for the entrance. She put the leather jacket who had come to the store and left bound for the city morgue, but not before telling his companions, who went for a coffee.

* * *

Cat, decided to go to the morgue, while Mark questioned at the police station, at the boy who accompanied the dead the night before.  
When she entered, she stayed stop a moment to recognize Tess as the person who was with the coroner, and the coroner as one of the people who had been to the hospital Tess.

They were talking when she reached them.

\- Hello! What a surprise! . - cried when she was at her side.

Tess took a boat to the site. She stared at her friend as if she were seeing a ghost.

\- Cat! What are you doing here?

She grinned before speaking.

\- ¿Work? ... .- looked at man she was talking about Tess -. Are you, Henry right? .. We presented Tess in emergency ...

He smiled and shook vigorously, the Cat's hand.

\- Yeah ... right ... .- She realized that Tess did not expect to meet her friend there and watched him suspiciously -. The Vargas agent has come to give me a test I asked the day passed, nothing major. I'm checking a few things about a case I'm helping Jo, I say to Detective Martinez ...

Catherine nodded.

\- Well ... I came to something that would tell me the boy found dead this morning at the East River, the forensic manager has taken a year sabático.- glanced around the room and saw no one else. I guess you will be in charge now.

Henry nodded with a half smile on his face.

Tess had regained control after the shock of seeing her friend as she talked to Henry on the characteristics of the attacks ... that man disfigured. She took advantage of them spoke of the case of Catherine to leave. She didn't want to lie to Cat.

\- Henry, Cat, I have to go ... I thought I should bring it in person because they behaved so well with me yesterday.

The coroner downplayed.

\- Do not worry ... Anyone would have done the same. .- He shook hands with Tess, and looked into her eyes. Thank you so much for everything.

He turned to Cat.

\- I'll get your body ... Yet, I have not had time to put me on record.

Cat nodded, watching as Henry left the autopsy room toward the camera. For a moment, another camera was represented in her mind, while a shiver down her spine. She took a deep breath and discarded it She turned to Tess.

\- You can stay if you want ... I miss you. - She told with a sad face -. I will not tell anyone that you were with me.

Tess grinned.

\- I miss you, but I can not stay and you know ... I'll call you, okay ... and tell me that is this case ... .- he said quietly -. I am curious…

Cat nodded.

\- I will ... .- assured her. She grabbed her arm to prevent her out and said, smiling -. Vincent and I are together ... again ...

Tess's hand was excited mouth.

\- Really? ... Oh! Cat, I'm glad a lot ... and thank goodness, because I thought I would have to go after him ..- said becoming serious as she spoke. Then she smiled again -. It was a joke, you see, the options would have against him ... How was?

Cat's lower lip.

\- Well, first it was a disaster, because he took me by force, an undercover work ...

\- What was what?

\- How to hear ...-looked toward the spot where Henry had to come -. I will go into details when you call ... Smiled mischievously .- - .. Then I rode me in my car by force and took me to a lonely place near the river, where he told me that he loved me and wanted to be with me, always, always, always, and then we made love.

She finished speaking and sighed emphatically.

Tess nodded, laughing.

\- I think we'd better that tyou invite me to eat ... .- Tess noticed that Cat was eager to be with her and although did not want to lie, could not leave her.

Catherine grinned.

\- Yes ... I talk to the coroner and I'll look around the warehouse, okay.?. I have much to tell. A lot.

\- Okay ... and now I have to go, I think I hear wheels coming down the hall ...

He gave a hug to her friend and left the autopsy room.

Cat, happy to spend a little more time with Tess and to tell the news in detail, turned around with a big smile waiting for the coroner.

At the moment he entered the room with a stretcher, and saw that brought the body covered with a sheet, the smile disappeared from her face. Too many memories.

Henry came dragging the table, followed by a thin young man, holding a dossier, which would Cat thought the report had left Monty Clayton.

They put the stretcher in front of Cat and removed the sheet.

\- Lucas ... - he turned to his assistant -. I present to you ... the detective in the... - he looked at Cat, above his glasses as he bends down to examine the body closely.

\- 125 ... I'm Catherine Chandler ..- she reached out to Lucas and he took it.

The contact of latex gloves was very unpleasant for Cat and removed immediately. He apologized.

\- Sorry, I had not realized is ... you know the usual takes all day and is placed as if they were your second skin ...

Henry called him the order, when he saw that he could stick to lunch, telling the detective his relationship with his gloves. Something quite inconsequential, from his point of view.

\- Lucas, do your work and read me the report of Dr. Clayton .- looked dreamily window - ... which is now found, to embark in search of big discoveries.

Cat nodded.

\- Yes, he told us he was going, I think to Peru ...

Henry sighed and smiled.

Yes ...- looked back at the corpse -. But now we are busy unraveling the mystery that has led to this boy so young, to have all our attention ... tell me Lucas! ...

His assistant was telling him thoroughly what was in the report and other related notes. Which they indicated that three more boys had been killed by a lethal drug overdose, which was that the heart reventase literally.

\- Detective will open the body, if you want to retire ... ..- said.

Cat shook her head dismissively to the situation.

\- Henry not worry, I'm fine ... I assure you I have seen far worse things ...

The coroner shrugged man and with the instrumental, Lucas had given himproceeded to open the boy's chest.

\- Dean Collins, male, 25, lives in the 66 west, good area, has parents and a younger sister .- he glanced at the sheet beneath -. His wallet over when removed from the water .., .- said looking at Henry and then to Cat.

Henry stared at him through his glasses for a few seconds and then returned to the body.

\- A shame ... with a whole youth ahead ... well, let's what concerns us .. .- force applied to the instrumental and managed to open a line across the sternum from the throat. He then took the separators and opened all, to examine the heart ...

\- He has shattered arteries, it is as if a bomb had exploded in his chest ..

Cat moved closer for a better view.

\- Could that cause a drug? .- she had already asked the Doctor Clayton, but wanted to see what he thought the current.

Lucas, stepped forward, Henry.

\- According to the report, the tests on the blood of other victims, indicated high levels of products derived from cocaine and other unidentified components ..- looked at Henry. There is a chemical formulation in place, I do not understand.

Cat said to them:

\- It is the compound that we believe causes deaths ...

Henry, came to Lucas and took the paper. He read it several times and looked at Cat.

\- For the formulation I would say it is an exciting and certainly now understand the attack, the amounts are quite deadly to the human body. He handed the sheet to Lucas and again approach the corpse -. Luke records muetras blood, skin, hair and bones, and requests relevant evidence.

\- At your orders ...- Henry said squaring.

Henry looked over his glasses with serious expression. Lucas caught the hint and immediately get to work began.

Meanwhile, under the watchful eye of Cat, Henry ran through the body looking for clues.

\- No shock or injuries are seen ... He took too many pills ...? -. Cat nodded. And that made pills in a state of euphoria continues ...

\- ..and violent. - Cat added.

\- Continuous euphoria, and violent, his heart suffered a collapse ... if was near the water at that time, the fall was most likely ...

He continued to examine every inch of the skin, hair, nails, everything to see if it was a regular customer or not ...

\- May I ask something Catherine ?. - He said as he watched the soles of the feet.

She nodded.

\- Why a detective is investigating the cases of four boys killed by an overdose? Or rather, why the detective is the autopsy of an overdose? I could send the reports to the 125 and should not be here ...

Cat took a deep breath.

\- I like to check things out for myself and if I do not understand something, explain it to me.

Henry smirked, now examining the left side of the body.

\- I think, you are not telling me the whole truth ... .- Suddenly stopped short. His gaze stopped at a specific point in the side of the body between the ribs.

Seeing that Lucas had gone with the samples, he sought help from Cat.

\- Please, I do not take your eyes off the place ... You could get close, the magnifier nodded and went to the side table that was next to the couch, grabbed what he pointed out and gave it.

Henry put the magnifying glass on the right place.

\- Yes!

-Than?! . - Asked intrigued Cat -. What happen?

\- There is a point right there ... a point tiny droplets of blood around ... - he gestured to the Cat to come -. Look here ... - She bent down to look through the magnifying glass. ... It's almost imperceptible.

-What is? -. She asked wanting to know why Henry had shouted to find -. It is important?.

\- Yes ... I think that I am not mistaken if I say that this poor boy was murdered. Someone triggered the attack, adding more drugs to his body with a syringe. We are facing a crime, no doubt; Now we have to check if the other three cases, too, they are.

* * *

 **Mallaig, Scotland**  
The captain of the ferry that was the way to Skye, watched from the bridge as travelers landed smoothly in Mallaigh. It had been a quiet ride, the storm had spared them, and there was remarkable waves or fog. Anyway, they had said that with the passing of time things would get worse.

He left the bridge and went toward the ladder leading to the port. He was waiting for someone. Reefer neck climbed and just as he reached saw them coming.

When he had noticed,he could not believe it. The Consortium had got him that job when the previous captain had died in tragic circumstances, to more than 15 years and now, after waiting so long, looked like they had decided to leave.

There were three. Three tall, strong men, with sobriety in the very eyes of the inhabitants of the islands.

He had called for instructions and had told him to do photos and command them.

He waited to pass through his side and leave the boat. Knew that him, they could not track him, but still, seeing a strange ancestral fear ran up and down.

Secretly he took out his cell phone and started photographing. He saw them, away within the port and when it had lost, verified that the images were good. It was happening one after the other until suddenly caught her breath at the sight of them.

The highest of the three, with short gray hair and goatee, was staring at the picture, his red eyes stood out so it was like he was really watching it.

He raised his head, returning to feel the same strange fear, just in time to see, as the three berserkers watching him since the end of the harbor, clad in their long black coats. He closed his eyes, unable to bear their gaze and when the opened them again a couple of seconds later, they were gone.

* * *

Heather took the list and collated with the list patients who Evan gave her shortly start work in the basement of the up a moment of what she was doing, hearing the noise made by cars parked just above them.

The hospital had begun to work 15 days before and was already in full swing. From what had read and heard, it had become a specialty center public realm, which had about media, and would like other private schools.

It refocused on what she was doing. Had to cross off five other names from the list. They had recently received a dose of the serum, which between Evan and Jt, had been developed to mitigate the effects of treatments at the Baker.

They had not been able to find the record of Aaron Baker, but the explanations given him and Angela, together with the idea of Doc Marcus, using genetic material from relatives, made them hold hope that it could somehow alleviate side effects from the medication they were taken.

When news came that he had experienced outlawed, many pacentes came on their own initiative in the hospital again be open, however, some patients with serious illnesses, they decided not to go to them with the hope that the effect of what they had taken and lasted continue being cured. Both Jt as Evan thought it was a terrible mistake but it was the decision they had made and could not anything to do except offer periodic reviews to check their status.

The order that everyone who was old patient, pass to a secluded room, where doctors would come, versed in the experiments they had done was given.

No employee asked nothing of those "experienced doctors"; They were limited to carrying patients there and make a phone call ... Nothing more, what happened there, and it was not his problem.

Evan or Jt rose and made them a questionnaire, promising the most absolute anonymities, because some of them were well-known people, and then asked them to come the next day with a family, the closer better parent or mother was the ideal, or otherwise, siblings or children, to obtain a DNA sample from them ... As it were serum call them.

Heather was responsible for updating the list of all those who were injected and subsequent monitoring.

She called them a few days, then at 15 and then will call them a month, six months, etc.

The same Angela Baker had come with a tissue sample from one of his brothers died recently, that you prepare her own serum before finally leaving.

She had asked to teach as he had been especially after the reform and had insisted to continue investigating. One thing was undeniablethe basic components, the philosopher's stone, from which came all this, it was something that could save thousands of lives ... just had to know how to use, and was now in the right hands.

However, they only alleviate side effects. Those who have in their bodies a higher amount of normal could degenerate to be extremely dangerous or even die recitals. Moreover, that list had died a couple of heart attack and four were under psychiatric treatment, behavioral disorders, uncontrolled anger and fury, until former employees Baker brought them to the hospital. They died a few days later of a heart attack. In theory, their bodies were returned to their families after the incineration proceeding paid by the same hospital, but the truth was different. They were found in the Chamber along with all other bodies of innocents.

Heather looked up from the paper who was reading when she heard noises.

Her desk was in a corner where they had installed the multipurpose room. He had been left as an open space and thereby could work all at once. The central part was a huge laboratory table, and glued to the walls, tables made other major desktop functions, for Jt and Evan.

The wall where she stood, had the advantage that, thanks to the extensions that had taken part the hallway, just had over it a great window covering all the wall above her head. The view was not very good, because it gave the old warehouse, now empty and useless, but it was a window that had always encouraged ... placed potted houseplants and Stuart had given her at least, had created a friendly environment job.

She turned to the door, waiting for someone to appear. She smiled, seeing, it was Evan.

She got up quickly and went to him with the list.

Evan stopped short. He had two coffees, in his hands. He handed one to Heather.

\- Wait ... first, coffee ...

She took it. He put the list on the table that had laboratory and removed the lid.

\- I was just going to say, hello! .- She said.

\- Yes ... coming, with the list to show me something ... I know ... but not everything in life is work ..

\- Yes .. But I like to keep my mind occupied.

Evan left his coffee at the table and took off his jacket, smiling.

\- How was your first day?

She stopped drinking quickly to answer.

\- Oh! Fantastic ... I can assure you that I have not heard that much, but I know I'll finish understanding everything .. and if not why would I have to you, if not to help me?

Evan felt vehement.

\- Of course, for otherwise we are, if not for that ... .- he finished his coffee and picked up his briefcase. He opened it and pulled out some samples.

\- They are the bones of the skeletons camera ... .- he explained Heather.

She nodded.

\- What skeletons you are in the Stuart's basement ?

\- Yes, I will make a full study ... Jt has an anthropologist friend in college that can help us ... I think that in these, is the key to what we are, really, the berserkers ... Far from the mythology ... What they are scientifically. - He sat on one of the lab benches and put a microscope -. I think we can find the reason for that special evolution. .- His gaze lost in faraway places -. ... They not in vain animals evolved towards almost unimaginable defensive behavior, why something could not happen at a particular moment in human evolution? ... perhaps a branch of Neanderthals could become a changing .¿ be ... Who knows? ... I'm excited to find an answer to all this ... I understand.

He looked at Heather who listened almost unblinking, staring eyes that despite this remained pretty strange color.

\- Now you can tell me about the list ... - He urged her.

She reacts giving a little jump and leave the coffee on the table, grabbed her and began to tell.

\- Three patients have brought their family DNA samples, all three have no symptoms and their dosages were small ... Do you think we should subject them to treatment or not?

\- Let your samples on the table ... when I see them I'll tell you. - He turned to look at her as she spoke. She stood. She sighed helplessly.

Evan raised his eyebrows, waiting to be moved.

\- Oh! Yeah, yeah, I leave you now ... .- reacted like when you wake up to a fantastic dream.

\- Well ... .- he watched her as she walked to the refrigerator and pulled out three small samples of opaque glass.

He had changed a lot, the little Heather in the last month. He could almost say it was other persons.

Jt did nothing but tell her I'm crazy one for him, but that could not be possible. He was no longer a normal man, was, did not know how to define. Sure, everything, Jt thought he saw, was due to the deep gratitude that she had after saving his life.

He was convinced, but the fact that during all this time, since he left the hospital had been together, had changed in part the notion that he had, and he could not deny, who lamented that now, was not worthy thinking about her, in a special way. He was a marked man that was becoming something even he knew what was provided each day survived and had more doubts.

Although certainly it hurts more every day that could not happen, perhaps, why the ratio of Cat and Vincent will no longer mattered so much.

\- Ah! Demons! Where I have my head ... Vincent is back with Cat ... ..- she said smiling. I've seen this morning in the apartment ...

Evan got up from the chair. To confirm what he had thought, he sincerely glad that this happened.

\- I'm glad ... they are nothing without each other ...

She smiled.

\- I'm glad ... The trouble is that ... - suspiroó - ...'ll have to find a place to live as it is Rebeca not think Cat tells you to leave the house ...

An idea arose automatically Evan's brain, but just as quickly discarded. No ... that's impossible ... not in their wildest dreams ... Any better dreams? .. Oh! OMG! He realized he had a serious problem.

He realized, too, that Heather was staring at him.

\- Evan .. can you hear me? . - He asked with raised eyebrows.

Evan reacted.

\- Yes ... did you say?

\- Speaking of Rebecca, ¿you were yesterday to take my mother's material? I am curious…

She approached Evan taking tha patients's samples. She left them on the table. Evan took them up and went to another microscope.

\- Yesterday, in the end, we could not go to her house to get Vanessa material but go today or tomorrow. -he said to him -. Vincent had worried to Jt. He preferred to stay home if he showed up ... and step back to study markers Rebecca. It would be interesting to go see it with something new.

Heather was placed beside her.

\- Are you hoping to find something? . - she asked gravely.

Evan shrugged.

\- Hope is the last thing you lose ... but we took everything we could compound that gave Rebecca but there are no more ... We had to leave much for her to take it.

\- it would have taken twice ... .- Heather said.

-Yes…. at least ... .- he shook his head from side to side -. Sometimes I think that this is too much for us ... They were too smart and had no ethical problems ... a totally lethal combination.

He seemed frankly worried.

-¿ It was hard to be there with them, right?

He frowned to hear the question. Rarely, they talked about his stay there, emotionally.

He took a while to answer lost in bad memories.

\- Yes ... But I noticed right away how much that being inside, helped Cat, and also if I had revealed they would have killed me ... I had no choice ... I only know one thing about the animals they do not know .., I discovered it studying Vincent's blood and that of others like him, and that of some pure elements.

\- How Stuart?

Evan nodded.

\- Exactly ... I started with elementary tests ... As a blood test, either, and then I went deeper, to discover that enzyme levels were extraordinarily high, and also regenerated almost daily with sleep ..- Heather looked intently. She smiled excitedly. She loved seeing him, telling him things that she, by now, almost did not understand.

He had noticed that she had feelings for him, slowly. Daily feelings at first could not identify, but that was about a couple of weeks, they had begun to be clear. She enrolled to study, to help him..

What was clear was that it was will no longer the silly whim had at his father's wedding. This was much deeper. On that occasion he saved miraculously Cat died and this time he had saved her.

Briefly considered whether it could be thanks for having pulled out of there alive.

He had to admit it was not the same Evan. His pale complexion, his bald head, his eyes a strange color, things were not too nice to see, but still, her felt a tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach every time she saw him, or someone mentioned him. Anyway, from Gabe, she had become quite suspicious and not only from others but herself.

The ringing phone interrupted her thoughts. She picked it up. They called from up; another former patient of Baker, had just arrived.

\- They want that you up ... .- she said to Evan.

He nodded. He got up and walked to a table, which roamed the walls. He took a questionnaire and went to the door.

\- Do you have to go? .- He asked her, before leaving.

Heather refused.

\- I do not ... stay to get the data, which left me yesterday Jt prepared.

He nodded.

\- I'm glad ... I like to see you here ... - he said smiling, forgetting for a moment of his present circumstances

Then, he went out and lost in the long corridor leading to the stairs, without seeing the wide smile that was formed in the Heather's face.

* * *

Getting out of the basement, where he had lived so many years, it was one of the good things with which he had met, after all be damaged.

He had bought the penthouse at the Red House, a qualified building as a historic building. Unmistakable by its red paint on the facade, and its neo-Gothic decoration in the windows, to more than four years and had reformed completely. His real home and the place where he could flee if he had need.

He took the book off the shelf of oak of the room, but this did not come out, it merely bowed and all the shelving moved half a meter out.

He enters inside, and closed. The chamber of the panic that had built could hold a person for more than one week. He had everything you need so you will not missing anything, including a satellite phone and a personal computer with internet exclusive ... but what interested him now was the large fridge that had just opposite the front door.

He opened it.

He picked up the box, it was just to his right, on the second shelf from the bottom up and cleared.

On the front it read clearly "R" in fluid calligraphic ... opened it, and inside, above the 50 samples with serum, which kept alive the woman, rested a book tucked into a plastic.

He watched it,, thinking it could be worth all that, on the market. But there was one problem, only worked with Rebecca, with anyone else. A real shame.

He glanced around and mentally counted the number of samples with unique formulations of Baker, who had saved when Morgan gave an urgent order, get out of there as soon as possible ... In a few minutes the escape plan it launched. They took the important and the others, put in the oven and burned.

The output grew in stages, each team member was dispersed. Nobody accompanied anybody and nobody knew where the others were. The cattle that were at that time were the last to leave; the beasts, and Morgan ...

Although, to bring him more years than he could remember, he not missed him. Since leaving London he had become the boss and no one could argue. His attitude towards others was becoming increasingly more controlling and that ended with friendship, one day remained. That and Rebecca, of course ...

Clearly remember the first day he saw her, when they arrived in New York. Their chiefs then, led them from one place to another facility for them to know everything in detail and on the fourth day, they were taken to her apartment.

When they entered, she was sitting reading in a chair facing the terrace lounge. Stanley closed his eyes watching, just like that day, and to hear them enter, she gave the rose and turned.

They had warned him what it meant to the consortium, but was not prepared to find the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and not only that, the woman with more class would ever see. Everything about her was exquisite, the way she moved, her speech, her seriousness, and those timeless eyes... He remembered having stopped breathing, but Morgan had also stopped breathing, just like him. It was too impressive for a young little over 25 years to see a woman like that and know, who was almost 170 years.

While down in the elevator, Morgan totally out of it, he could only say that woman would be for him .. and it was. He just watched and see how Morgan got what he wanted. In the end he always did. But Morgan was dead and he was lived.

He went to a small shelf on the wall and took a syringe. Then a small boat from the refrigerator. He put the liquid into the syringe and then injected it into his arm, in the usual place...

He had a lot to do and need more time than an ordinary man. He threw the syringe into a trash can and dropped his shirt sleeve. He turned and looked at the box with the "R". But first he brings Rebecca was there with him, and knew how, he just had to wait long enough.

But in addition to that, he had joined, which Ethan had found out last night. The detective Chandler was pregnant. He smiled as he thought of the consequences.

They knew who was daughter and therefore knew his relationship with Rebecca. If these babies, Ethan had identified two distinct sounds, were children of the beast, as Evan had said, the possibilities could be huge. In the end something good could get that traitor son of a bitch ... but he should not worry too much about him, had an expiration date.

He checked his watch, had to go. They waited for him in a couple of hours in the meeting place. He hoped that this time, Anthony could come, had much to talk about.

* * *

Tess reached last house, 7 pm . She took his notebook where she had pointed and left everything on the table.

She went to her room and pulled out of the closet, a picture of Cork, who had abandoned immemorial. She removed another picture of the living room wall and hung there.

It was putting on it everything she had, including what Henry had told her in the morgue before it reached Cat by surprise.

Henry, had told him the events that had led to Jo and himself, were interested in the case. It had been a great coincidence.

The body of the first tramp, came to the morgue unlabeled and Henry proceeded to do an autopsy. When he removed the savanna, then realized that had been attacked by something, which was not an animal.

He had not made the first incision when they came out of nowhere, two detectives from the 5th and was told he could not go, they took the corpse, to them to see their experts. It was a strange case, they said.

Henry hurt him enormously that they be taken away. He had all the earmarks of being teeth marks, human teeth, which had destroyed his neck.

He did not tell much more. The bodies belonged mostly indigent and that made that detectives 5th, were, quietly Henry not ... He seemed upset at the apathy of the police, so they decided to investigate on their own.

\- There may be someone in this town eating the other ... I think that's pretty important ... .- said visibly shaken - ... can be very dangerous, trust me ...

Tess seemed to understand that he had been through something like that ... It was going to ask, when suddenly he heard a hello to his side and as she turned, she saw Cat

She was taken aback. I do not know what to say, what excuse put to explain what she was doing there. In the end, the words out of her mouth without thinking and luckily had consistency what she said.

Unless the situation thanks to Henry, and after Cat, to tell her what to Vincent, she had no choice but to go with her to eat. Her friend, needed her. The only thing that had to do was just talking about them and not talk abou her.

Now she was glad I went. Cat had told her that had two babies ... like Rebecca. The story was repeated. Hoped that this time, things went well., Cat and Vincent deserved it and if the worst happened, the coup would be extremely hard, not only for themselves, but to all who were close to the couple.

With a sigh she looked cork, once everything she had until then the case was settled. There was not much.

For not having told anyone her suspicions, had to do with not involve them, no, rather, was the fear that gripped her every time she thought that if that was not what she thought, and if Gabe, was not after all, they would consider her, a crazy with persecution mania. But to see these notes as disjointed, she wondered if it would not be true ... and if was becoming paranoid .. recalled what happened with Joe ...

She sat on the couch and massaged her temples.

Could not stop be, by fear. Had to react and prove to herself that she was right ... but she could not help feeling a lot of loneliness, knowing she would have to face it alone.

She checked her watch. 8 pm later.

She rose from the couch with decisionknew that if I thought a lot, would not.

Was collected, the hair into a high ponytail, grabbed her gun and ammunition charge. She stood, black leather jacket and left her apartment towards the south of the city.

Would begin by the collector and then continue to other places where other bodies had been found.

* * *

She was busy all afternoon at the police station. First, giving explanations, her captain of why Mark she had left alone in the middle of a watch, and then noting what Henry had found in the bodies of the dead boys. The mark of a puncture. What was up to by bastards? Cat not quite understand why they would want to kill young, just like that?

While driving the car to home, could not stop thinking about it.

When she walked into the garage, she decided to forget everything and just remember the talk that had had with Tess as they ate. She had told her everything and knew that she was glad to heart.

She missed her ... A lot. She tried to tell her how she was, but quickly realized she did not want to talk about herself. Outside looked the same Tess, but Cat knew for certain that there were still dark places within her.

One was Jt ... .. could not believe she had stopped loving ... no ... but it had to be her who would realize that, that had to be with him and let take care and wanted .. Joe was charming, but Tess was not meant to be with him.

Went all the way to the elevator thinking of her friend, came to the apartment door and found a note taped to it.

\- Rooftop. .- Read, smiling.

She went upstairs in a hurry and found him standing, a white cushions, sofa teak, new.

He turned nothing but hear the door open.

\- I think it's time to change some furniture ... But he hoped to have everything ready when you you should once. - He threw the pillow, he lacked in place, at the right corner of the couch -. I thought it was a good idea, now that still does not really cold that we had a romantic dinner here at our favorite place ...

Cat grinned.

\- Sure, and I love that couch ... Oh! And you brought a couple of blankets ... A detail of you ...

\- I know that pregnancy hath given thee cold ...

She looked at him in amazement.

\- I do not ... - Cat began to say.

\- Jt ... - he finished it.

\- Ah! I see ... - she sat on the new couch and pulled one of the blankets. She closed her eyes feeling like every muscle in her body were relaxed while entering heat. -. Have you been to see them?

Vincent nodded, as he sat at his side, watching the happy face of his wife.

\- Yes ... I think they deserved to know ... I've come a time when the university and have been with Jt ... by the way, do not know that Heather had registered to take off the title of laboratory assistant ..?

Cat nodded, eyes widening.

\- I'm very proud from her, it has changed so much that sometimes I'm afraid she has a dip and break into pieces. If you notice, it has not been so long since She left there, but I see her as whole, that amazes me ... .- said serious.

Vincent cocked his head looking at her.

\- Leave her, has found a place and a purpose, focus on helping those who suffered as she did, and those who may suffer, and incidentally helps our mad scientists. - She said to reassure her.

\- You're right, but recognize that sometimes, just sometimes, took a little less, to the frivolous Heather ... .. - he sighed -. I think that she did, who stayed in the Baker.

\- That's right ... I think so.

Catherine was fixed in more detail in his boy and realized that he was sweating, and that his hands were shaking slightly. She thought he noticed a quick noise and echo, ever, going faster ... his heart? She discarded, what the hell was I thinking? She shook her head side to side and breathing deeply, picked up, Vincent's hand in hers ...

\- Any time you can serve ...

Vincent smiled and took the wicker basket. He left it on the table and pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

He left it on the table and pulled out two glasses.

Cat raised an eyebrow.

\- Vincent, I can not drink ... that ... right now.

\- I know, but, after what I'll tell you, you need it... even a small sip.

To hear you say that, she gets up and moved closer to him.

\- I know, that all of this hiding something, is not only a romantic dinner right?

Vincent nodded slowly, as he poured two fingers of whiskey in his glass.

He leaned back against the couch and took a breath. He did not look at Cat.

\- There's something I want to tell you ... But first, I think you should know something else. Lynn came to see me this morning to work. As seen wants to help me to understand her beast ...

Cat nodded, pondering what she had just heard.

\- It Sounds good, it is logical that wants to understand what is happening. Between Stuart and you can help her ...

Vincent bit his lower lip.

Cat, eyes narrowed. She was going to tell all about her new case, and what the coroner had found out, but to hear him say that, realized that she could expect now, had other priorities.

\- What else? .- she asked suspiciously.

\- Mmm coughed .- -. When she came, I took the arm to take her to one of the boxes, to speak, and I felt the touch something like what happened to me with Tory.

Cat frowned.

\- How from Are you like that? .- out of her throat, a slightly more severe than usually voice.

Vincent picked up his whiskey and took a swig.

\- Not exactly, but I felt something.

Cat licked her lips.

\- Do I have to worry?

Vincent smiled seeing the expression of anger was beginning to show the face of his girlfriend.

\- No ... .- he approached her and kissed her gently on the mouth. He hugged her and she hugged it to him. They continued kissing a few seconds, enjoying Cat, aged whiskey flavor in the mouth of Vincnet.

\- She has nothing to do ..- whispered in his ear not yet separated from it -. I'm in love with you and I know, which means that feeling ... not have to worry ...

Cat took a breath.

\- Glad to hear you say that -. she said, in the ear of him.

She smiled and kissed him again, this time with more intensity, while in his head, the idea who had had to give a useful future Lynn, was taking urgent overtones. She would talk to Vincent, into the tunnels, as soon as possible, and with Lynn, too.

Cat, once it was clear this was abandoned in contact with the lips and tongue of her husband, and was beginning to wonder, how comfortable it would be that new sofa for certain games, when suddenly, Vincent turned away from her and he leaned back in the back. He took her hands.

\- Before we get excited for more.- He said, closing his eyes in a hard exercise self -. I have nothing to tell you ...

\- You can not expect ... .- she said, pleading with her eyes, they follow.

He shook his head from side to side.

\- No ... you can not wait, and it will not be easy .- he looked into the eyes -. You always told me that the pillar of our relationship is trust, and I think so, have to be ... well, now that we have returned after this month awful, I do not want to hide anything ...

Cat, also leaned back against the backrest, still holding the hand of Vincent. Her livid it cooled at times, seeing the worried expression on his face.

\- OK.. . - she took a breath -. When you want...

Vincent licked his lips and looking at an indefinite point in front of him, started talking.

\- A few weeks ago, we found Rosenthal ...

Cat opened her eyes everything that she could.

\- Really? That's….

Vincent refused.

\- That is not ... .- he turned to her and looked into her eyes -. I killed him, Cat. I killed him, tore out his heart from his chest, as he watched ...

 **It will continue very soon... Sorry for the delay in translating, but I've been without internet at home and could not do it.**

 **Thank you very much for reading ... a hug #Beasties**


	4. Chapter 4

_\- A few weeks ago, we found Rosenthal ..._

 _Cat opened her eyes everything that she could._

 _\- Really? That's…._

 _Vincent refused._

 _\- That is not ... .- he turned to her and looked into her eyes -. I killed him, Cat. I killed him, tore out his heart from his chest, as he watched ..._

 ** _Chapter IV_**

\- After learning that Alex had died, my mind shut band. He could not bear the idea that she had died because of me. I felt so bad I did not know what to do. He could not stop thinking about her, in her smile, in what it meant in my life, all those years and that may, if I had not been so selfish, now we would be together and she would be alive next to me ... - he looked at Catherine, who had ducked her head. He took her chin and gently lifted her into her eyes - ... But then I thought that was not my destiny ... My destiny was to be with you .. and I was not to blame for her death ... were other and had to pay ... .- Cat felt the hatred in his words.

Cat said nothing. She confined himself to listening.

\- I do not know if you ever know who killed her but he ordered her thrown in these refrigerators to use as they need ... I can not imagine anything worse. I could not let someone like him, had a life ...

She took a deep breath and got up from the couch. She walked slowly toward the terrace wall and leaned against it. She closed her eyes. Vincent remained seated.

She spoke with a touch of sadness in her voice.

\- But Vincent we could have brought to justice, he could have told us who else is involved and what they're up to now ... or maybe, like heal you or as save Rebecca from death.

-¡ No, Cat, no!

\- Vincent can not become a judge ...-She said without raising her voice.

-. "And they, did were not executioners? Something worse than executioners? Cat, I think this, I spoke once, when we talk about these people ... I am not the beast, I have it very clear ... .- refused profusely with head -. I will never ask forgiveness, nor do I regret what I did. I know what you thinking, that Rosenthal was not a beast, was someone who did not have any chance against me ... but he was the monster ...

We find Stanley and others, but he did not .. he ... I could not stop to continue to live; Besides, I'm sure they would have out of jail, look what happened to Baker ... Where is he?

\- Cat, do not pretend to be a judge, but you know that this war is not going to win the police, not the prosecutors will win, we will win ... only we fight them as they fight ... After what they did not deserve to breathe ...

I recognize that once killed Rosenthal have not done it again, I do not feel much pain inside me, but helped ... We are hunting them.- He looked into her eyes for a moment and then looked -. And besides all that I have found nothing of myself, something I've always refused to see, but, Stuart and others have shown me.

The day of the attack Baker, I realized it ... The beast and I are one ... and only accepting keep control ... When the beast is single no pity or mercy ... but not alone ... I'm with her .. . "

His wife interrupted

\- A moment, Vincent! I want to make one thing clear ... Do not you be convinced Stuart to do? .- She wanted to know extent to which was his own decision or was influenced by others.

\- No ... no, Cat, it was I, who look to Stuart to help me find them ... I started all this ... and I'm honest, I firmly believe that is what we have to do ... we are like them, weaker than themselves good, and only we, we can end the threat they pose to others is our own crusade ... ... in the fighting we've had, no choice is do or die ... -. very nervously he rubbed his hands. Cat, this long since ceased to be a game and feel it is our responsibility to finish them ... whether we can ..

She looked very serious.

\- My father is involved in all of this?

Vincent refused.

\- No, but I guess it will not take long to learn ... ... he lives with Stuart.

Cat turned on its side and sits slowly. Vincent watched her and she to him, was a man willing to accept his sentence.

\- Do you really feel you have to go with them ?. - He squinted.

Vincent took a few seconds before answering.

\- Yes ... I've never experienced before fully what it means to be, to exist,in this way .- he looked intently at his wife -. Before this part of my own but now I was not. I know it's primary, but ... it's amazing ... I feel they need me, I'm a piece of gear ... - he shook his head from side to side while he bi his bottom lip. Cat, I feel that I belong to something ...

\- Belong to the herd ...- she said, unable to stop him.

Vincent nodded, but said nothing more. He lowered his head.

The silence between them lasted only a few seconds.

Cat grabbed breath and began to speak.

\- "Vincent ... I am no longer the same Cat, than a year ago Neither of us, we are the people we were when we met...

I've seen things that have shocked me and I never thought I'd meet people who do what these soulless have made.

\- Do you think I did not want to get shot in the head at all, if we had caught, for all that they have done to these people suffer, and ... my sister? Sure ... Just see, as was St. Patrick's the day of the funeral, many people, innocent, sacrificed himself for something he still does not understand. Which they did for all these years, it is monstrous. - She approached him, stroked his cheek, causing him to raise his head and kissed him gently -. I'll love you whatever you do, because I know you're not the monster, fighting against the real monsters and know that you can only do this if we do not suffer nobody more ... .- she took his hand and stroked it, while looked at him into his eyes. ... But I do not want you to stop to feel compassion and empathy ... Vincent, I fell in love with your heart. Do not miss it.

Vincent licked his lips and the lower lip.

She keeps talking.

\- "... As to Stuart, is difficult to accept this, it is difficult to accept from my egoism, that you belong to something other than me ... but I also know that the other part of you is there and as it is nor I can drown. Stuart has told us many times ... you have to be that you are, so your balance is maintained ... .- took air- ... Okay, I accept that, but I want you to promise me one thing ... I want you back home in one piece, do not take unnecessary risks .. .- there were tears in her eyes. it was still hard for her, but knew it was right.

\- Do not worry ... we know what we do.

He breathed deeply looking at Cat's eyes. It was said, there was no turning back. I did not want to leave, but if Catherine did not understand ... it was clear that would have to. He could not lose her again ... he was nothing without her.

Cat took a deep breath and watched as he watched her.

\- I just want you to tell me one more thing ... if Evan and Jt find a way to kill the beast Can you go back to being just a man? Or rather, will you go back to being just a man? Can you dissociate yourself from them, for me? ... - when she just spoke, she held her breath until Vincent said, looking into her eyes.

\- That's what I want most in the world ...

Cat, smiled in relief and turned to touch his face. She swallowed before speaking.

\- I trust you ... I trust you will do the right thing ... .- she ducked -... Vincen, we are united in body and soul, our love has never been easy, itis what makes that we want, much. We have to fight for it, continuously ... and we will always be doing, whatever happens.

He nodded relieved.

\- That's right ... and you can not imagine what it is to feel that you understand me ... I can not describe it with words ... I did not want to have secrets, but I was so afraid ..

She hugged him, hard. He could not help thinking about the secret she was hiding him, a secret she had to cease to be, and now more than ever, when Vincent had confessed, the worst that could confess.

Pulled away from him.

\- I have something to tell you, but you'd better see for yourself ... .- she looked at his watch -. Now it's too late, but tomorrow at sundown go to a place ...

Vincent looked puzzled.

\- At a site?

\- Yes ... I want you to meet someone. So let's leave it for now .. right? .. Tomorrow ...

Vincent followed her for a moment and then smiled.

\- As you wish ... I trust you ...

Cat turned to embrace him..

\- I love you…

He did the same, relieved.

\- Me too ... would be impossible not to. Would you got dinner or will no longer you hungry? .- He asked the ear with some fear.

Cat's eyes smiled.

\- Of course ... also I have to tell you why I was working at the place that brought me up by force yesterday ...

\- It is true ...- he said, as he picked up the picnic basket and pulled the tablecloth and napkins -. imagine your new partner is Mark and I bet, it has to do with the Consortium ... but for the rest I'm all ears ... But first let me put a song to accompany this moment ...

He pulled his phone from his pocket of his jacket and began to search. He found it and punched as he left on the table. "Come to this" by Natalia Taylor started ringing ... Cat would continue telling what she had discovered when hearing the song could not avoid put her hands in her face.

\- How is it possible you know it?

Vincent smiled.

\- I've been with Heather this morning. I found her over breakfast after that you left. When I said that we were back, gave me a bear hug and then said, exact words:.. "Thank goodness, because I'm tired of hearing" Come to this". I've been around the hearing it all the time month. So much darkness and sorrow only to her, cry more "...

Cat laughed slightly embarrassed.

\- Do you want to dance it with me? .-he asked her -. The songs have to exorcise, when we do mourn...

-Here and now?...

\- Sure ... it was not one of our best moments in this roof .. but maybe so ...

Cat finish.

-... So you may keep the memory of a deep commitment to union, to the dark and in the hope, equally ...

They stood holding hands. Vincent put back, the song; They held each other tightly and started dancing, without being able stop kissing.

 _"How can this happen how can this be_

 _There is no ending there is no peace_

 _The darkness is so close_

 _The light so quickly goes_

 _Now it's all gone_

 _Now it's all gone_

 _Oooooo the darkness keeps its grip_

 _Oooooo How'd it come to this_

 _How'd it come to this_

 _How'd it come to this_

 _Will you hear me when I speak_

 _Do you feel the pain with me_

 _I tried to be so strong_

 _I thought that hope would come_

 _But you're not here_

 _Oooooo the darkness keeps its grip_

 _Oooooo How'd it come to this_

 _Please come back x4_

 _Please come back to me_

 _Oooooo the darkness keeps its grip_

 _Oooooo How'd it come to this_

 _How'd it come to this_

 _How'd it come to this" *_

* * *

When Mark came home after spending the entire afternoon at the police station, he found his father sitting on the steps of the porchwith the phone in hand.

\- I can not wait to go to bed! .- Said nothing else sit beside him. Looked at him-. Vincent and Cat are back ... .- that was, the second thing he said.

Bob gave a half smile ..

-Our "Beast" has returned to the path of wisdom ...

\- Yes, but before your daughter took to the shoulder of a case where we were working ... .- he could not help smiling when he said it.

He looked surprised.

\- It's a long story .. - him his son said, dismissively.

\- Does it have to do with what you wear on your face? -. noted the bruise on his jaw ...

\- No ... Vincent was not ... It was someone who I have to investigate ... I'll tell you ... And another thing, Cat is pregnant with twins.

Bob nodded.

\- Stuart, told me yesterday ...

\- How did he know it?

\- It is Stuart, has a sixth sense for many things ...

The two remained for a while without talking, watching the lights of the sunset they went away, giving way to darkness.

\- How I miss them! .- Said Mark helplessly.

His father nodded.

\- And me…. You can not imagine. - he rested his arms on his knees -. And more than we take.

Mark looked at him.

-Why?

Bob took a deep breath before answering.

\- They have left Skye ..

\- What?! .- He stood up.

\- How to hear ... I've been all day on the phone with London.

Mark sat back down.

\- And do you think that has to do with Cat?

\- I'm sure ... and more, knowing that carries twins ...

He said he had found Erik's telegram in Stuart's table in the basement, and what he had told the Stuart own.

\- ... And the worst it is thatas would be expected, and have been detected ...

\- Have they arrived in London ..?.

\- "Yes, a few hours ago .. Stuart has been confirmed to me that you are Erik, Gerald, and Angus; They have can contact Roger;. It was what was agreed long ago they would do if they left the island - supported his elbows on his knees.

Traveling on a diplomatic passport. - He looked at Mark as he told her everything -. So you see, it will come a delegation from the UK to New York for a conference on English culture in all its aspects ... They come to represent Scotland ... Roger has ensured that being watched all the time, for his someone gets too close. Anyway, the whole diplomatic delegation is staying at the same hotel ... and have their own security ... "

\- They will try to hunt them there ... Do not let them leave the desire to have them! ... - Said Mark, very safe.

Bob shook his head.

\- I do not think ... They will want to know why they have come ...

Mark ran his hand over his face, remembering the guy that left him unconscious. His father looked at him.

\- Than?

\- What, or I am mistaken, or think they already know it..

* * *

Stanley reached the bridge, shortly before the 11th night. As he approached was watching the figures of Ethan, John and Anthony stood out in the light of the street lamps. He did not see anyone else in many meters around. Central Park seemed to be empty.

It was approaching slowly. Upon arrival they moved away from the lights. Every precaution was little.

Stanley was the first to speak. He went to Anthony.

-How is everything? Were you able to erase the traces?

\- Yes .. for now, yes, but you know what happened to Rosenthal. He believed immortal ... He was the first to fall ...

Stanley nodded.

\- I never liked him ... it was good, but too arrogant ... He guess he lost his overconfidence in his own ... - He made a face of circumstances -. The others were not so careful ... .- he said quietly. He was angry because a couple of hybrids had fallen into the Stuart's hands and others wanted to strike back ... but it was not the time.

\- How are the negotiations going? He asked Anthony -. We need to return to regroup in a safe place. So, it is very difficult to work.

Stanley nodded, again.

\- I know ... but we have to be patient. These things take time and must be done with the utmost discretion. The cover is already mounted, but still do not trust all this securely. They not want to take the risks first.

Ethan spoke up.

\- This has nothing to do with the first. That was an experiment that went wrong, here are buying, soldiers of proven quality, which will not give any problems ... ..

Stanley could barely see him, but sensed yellow twinkle in his eyes.

\- That's right, Ethan, but I said, taking no chances.

John, a man in his 40s, thin and wiry, with long hair and dark, then turned to Stanley. Another hybrid as Ethan.

-We Do not give problems ... There are big differences between us and those soldiers turned into what they were not ... Most of us do not have many scruples, Stanley. You knew when we did you choose to be part of this story. We were all born and raised in a violent world and had survived him when you came looking for us.

Anthony nodded.

\- Exactly that's a big difference with the Muirfield experiment. There, it was shown, it is very difficult to turn a murderer, whom no one has ever been.

Stanley climbed, the collar of his jacket exquisite wool, and took a breath.

\- I know ... but I also know that Stuart and company are behind you all ... and have fallen two ... That has them worried. They do not understand that they might encounter them if they are undetectable.

Ethan bowed his head and nodded.

\- Yes, perhaps we have also sin of overconfidence as Rosenthal, but will not happen again. We have coached to take precautions until we can get out of here, to our new home ...

Stanley can not help feeling a little disgusted at the thought of having to shut back again. Ell would not. It would be his Anthony did babysitting! He had other plans. These plans included Rebecca, but that was of no concern to them.

\- Our partners, know that you have not had that faced, with Stuart and his brothers ... which they think could be a problem ... even if they are locked up in those mountains and theirs not want to leave ...

\- Are there still? -. John asked, interested. The idea of killing Stuart had been in his mind since the day someone told him his story.  
Stanley nodded.

\- Yes, but we do not know how many. Long ago that no one has approached the damn island. I had to go once, many years ago but never return ... We are no longer welcome and are not easy to convince, I promise you ...

\- For that stay there-. John blurted will end Stuart, I've never understood, that kind of awe that some felt for him ... ..- she looked at Stanley -. How could you not give that we had traitors in our midst?

The alluded are just stared at him.

\- How do you not notice you, you can know if someone is lying?

John lowered his head.

Ethan change of subject, since they had spoken on the island wanted to ask something. He leaned against the wall of the bridge and crossed his arms.

\- Have you talked about that you were on the island ... I have curiosity, why are you here, working for the Consortium? Morgan never told us.

Stanley frowned on his face weasel.

\- Ethan do not be confused ... This is not our job, it's our life ... It was Morgan's life and mine, and that of many others before us ... We do not work for the Consortium, we are the Consortium. Say, a heritage that is transmitted from father to son.

Ethan is also directed to Anthony.

-You, too?.

He denied with his head.

\- No ... I was recruited like many others ... they saved my family from starvation ... They took me out of prison and helped them start a life in this city in exchange for work for them ... I agreed with pleasure, and I recognize that I have believed strongly in what they have done, always.

The two hybrid nodded. John spoke:

\- Say you're a devoted follower ..

\- Have no doubt ...

A John noticed it seemed certain tone of threat in that sentence, but I leave it running. Lucca was not a problem for any of them.

Ethan turned back to Stanley. They had to talk about what happened last night at the bar.

\- With regard to the plan we had launched, it works perfectly. Yesterday another young man died from an overdose ... the police were all the morning in the area, including Chandler detective ... and also ...

He took the breast pocket of his black leather jacket, a small photo of a face. He showed it. A young woman with dark curly hair and blue eyes smiling at it.

\- I told you there was another police ... I know who she is ... The police contact still remains, collated photo that I took with his database and Eureka! It's called, Mark Newman, an FBI agent, on official business transferred to the 125 ... to do, Chandler's detective partner.

Stanley took the photo of Ethan's hand. That face was vaguely familiar, but especially those eyes ... that blue, had seen him many times before ...

Suddenly, he realized ... Rebecca's eyes ... Crap! Another Reynolds' ... Theirs was also a heritage ...

\- I know who he is ... Is Robert Reynolds' family, and therefore family from the detective.

\- They are protecting. Her pregnancy ...- Anthony said quickly.

Everyone nodded.

\- And by the way, what do we do about it? You have spoken with our other partners.

Stanley nodded.

\- Yes ... We will just follow at a safe distance. They believe that pregnancy should come to term ... It is important for researchers ... She's a Reynolds', lest we forget and it's space ...

John shifted uneasily.

\- Although we can not detect you will realize, Vincent is not stupid ... know someone, follows him-. Ethan said, shaking his head from side to side.

\- I know it's risky, but now we know that she is pregnant, the possibilities are immense ... our partners will be happy to study the samples derived from them ... Mr. Marks left us very clear, before betray us, that could be something exceptional ... .- remembering, Evan's betrayal made him choke ... He had a hard time trusting him, but at the end, and all they had was a huge mistake -. And speaking of him ... you know we have to do, that back with us, right Ethan? ...

He nodded, looking askance.

\- That's too complicated, Evan is more evolved than us, even if it is unfinished .. and has special abilities, which we had concealed perfectly, by the way, and that makes him really hard to catch ...

Anthony looked at him.

\- We may need a bait to lure ... We will watch them all.

At that time, Stanley's phone began to ring. He picked it up and saw the number of the call. He was surprised to call him at that time, it was not normal for them. It had to be something important.

\- Excuse me for a moment ..

He walked away, knowing full well that they could hear everything.

\- Tell me…

Listen carefully, frowning.

\- Are you sure of that?

He kept listening.

\- When they have come to London? They are being watched.

He turned to look at the others who were aware of the conversation; John, was telling Anthony what they heard.

\- Okay, tell us if they catch the plane ... except that you please stop before, of course ... - remained attentive to what they said on the other side -. No ... I think I get an idea of why they left their burrow ... They want to protect someone ...

* * *

Nothing more waking that morning, she noticed that Vincent was already up.

It had taken a long time to fall asleep after Vincent's confession and had not been aware that he would get up.

That night, after many laps, sat on the bed recapitulating all that he had said. Occasionally, she watched him.

I did not want to write up daily, knowing that nothing she moved a little more, he would wake up.

She had told him that she intended to write it, after making love again, this time in their bed, last night. He smiled, remembering how subtle they had to be so thatHeather would not know anything, but could not stop. They were so eager.

He turned and looked at him, seeing breathe easy. It was impossible not to love him ... it did not matter, anything else. What she felt she for him was a strange mixture of passion, tenderness, unconditional love and absolute surrender. How could she not understand him after all he had happened? ...

He glanced out the window to the fire had been through so much together, and so many separate!

Knew she could never forget that terrible night, which happened the day she shot him to prevent, to kill his father. She closed her eyes. One of the worst nights of her life.

Then just wanted avoid that Vincent did something, what insurance would have repented, as the anger that pervaded those days, it was goneand knew that she would do it without hesitation, but now things had changed .

Vincent was right that the only way to stand, was that. Police did not really knew what they were facing.

They could deal with doctors and others, like Morgan, who were in charge of directing it, but they could do nothing to catch those "beasts". In addition, the risk of his secret was in the public domain is running. There were too many factors to control.

She realizes that admired him for having the courage to confront her and tell her, knowing that things did not end well as he. But she had changed and no longer feared he lost his humanity, "No, no", convinced thought, shaking her head from side to side, "no more."

All this was very clear, but what kept him from sleeping, was not that Vincent had killed in cold blood a man ... He understood why, perhaps she would have done the same with Gabe and all who hurt Heather, was, rather, the feeling that maybe, despite what he had said, could lose him in favor of Stuart and the others. She could not help feeling jealous of the primary connection they had ... Suddenly, something came to course, how the hell had not happened before ?!

There was a person who could help address this, a single person who had gone through what she was going ... and that morning without fail go to see her and then go into the tunnels to talk to Vincent about Lynn.

With the decision made, and much quieter, she went back into under the covers, turned onto his side to get in front, the face of his boy, who was still asleep, smiled and closed her eyes.

A few hours later, went into the bathroom of the apartment ready to start a new day.

Heather had left, she remembered she had early class that day. Found a note on the kitchen counter.

"Cat, I forgot to tell you that Jt and Evan will go to Rebecca's house to seek all the material that had mom about Muirfield, so you see, they believe there may be something important ... hope you do not look bad ... a kiss your sister ... ..

Ps: "I'm looking where to stay now that Vincent is at home ... you need privacy ... and me too ..." xxx

She showered, got dressed and went to the police station. She looked for Mark with her eyes. She found him talking to Ward in his office.

She entered without knocking. The two men look at her.. Mark went to her and grabbed her arm.

He taught her something he had in his other hand. It was a portrait robot.  
\- We've been lucky ...

Cat took the picture and examined it.

The face of a man in his 40s stood before her. Fine features and slanted eyes.

\- That's what I could remember, before he hit me, and stay unconscious ...  
Ward was looking at his computer screen.

\- We have searched the database of the FBI and there is a coincidence ... the problem is that the record is 30 years ... .Tenía a long history of arrests statewide ... theft, murder, extortion and that, with only 28 years ... .- he looked -. the problem is that this man should now have 58 years and this ... .- said the portrait -. Does not.

Mark and Catherine looked at each other.

Their captain quickly realized that they knew something that he did not know.

\- Okay, I think I'll make a visit to my friend the director Reagan .. you can not continue hiding things ... we're on the same side .. .- got up to leave when Mark stopped him putting before him.

\- They age more slowly.

He heard and understood immediately.

\- Ah True, Aaron Baker ...

Cat nodded.

Ward exhaled loudly.

\- I think I'll never get used to these things. It is impossible for me ... - he said, looking to feel overcome. He came up for air and looked -. ... I want to be as possible professional ... I can present evidence to a judge, if not, everything we do will go to hell ... .- he warned.

They nodded in unison.

He looked back at the computer.

\- Look at this guy and catch him. No more young deaths ... It's a waste ...

\- We will do it. - He assured Cat -. But most important it is to find out why ... I do not find any sense.

\- So already detective work ... and now out ... I'll call the director. Wants to report anything that arises in this case ...

Cat, and out the door, when Ward, again call.

\- Oh, Chandler! He Wait ...- opened a drawer in his desk -. They have found this, I sacondo rubble on the site of the explosion.

Catherine approached the table and saw his gun and badge, tucked in a bag. In the other, there was a small ... Tess gun.

He took everything.

\- Check function and return the provisional board ...

She nodded. She could not help asking.

\- Have they found anything else?

Ward shook his head from side to side.

\- No ... nothing else.

They both knew what they were talking about. Its captain continued.

\- But that does not mean he's still alive, it is quite impossible ... Remember what we told the detective Vargas ... and the trail of blood that saw the firefighters .. - he tried to be as categorical as he could. Did not want her to be afraid. He had already lost was and did not want to lose another of their best detectives -. I'm sure some time that they ate rats.

Cat looked at him and nodded, not too convinced.

He turned and went to meet Mark. She found him sitting at the table that was Tess now her.

He put the bags in one of his drawers, was not the time to think about it now, he approached his brother and told him everything low as she could.

\- We had to engage, to Ward, in this? - She says the robot portrait wearing it in his hand -. I could have overlooked, is not it? .- Said something upset.  
He shook his head from side to side before speaking.

\- Let me explain ... When I saw that not much went along with the suspect, I decided to go for the best artist I know Yves Ralph, works at the FBI office here in NY. We've known for years and is spectacular ... I thought the portrait he made me, we could go see Hugh and others, to tell us if they know what ... .- sighed -. But I made a mistake; when I went to see him yesterday evening, I did not tell him it was just between me and him; and he, who is very meticulous, has come this morningin the early hours, bring him to me ... Just when "your" boss was asking me to tell him as questioning the friend was dead.

\- "Our" boss….

Mark nodded.

\- Well, in every way, sooner or later he would find out. We now know that this was all a signing element, and also acknowledge me that the drawing is awesome ... This guy is great at what they do ... and only told him two things ... I do not remember more ...

\- Yes, yes very good ... we go ...?

His brother looked at him blankly.

\- Where?

Cat grabbed his jacket and offered it.

\- To see our mutual friends ... and Dad ... I have to say him that Vincent and I have returned and that I'm expecting twins ... .- said with a smile.

Mark put on his jacket slowly.

-¡ Ummm! .- He looked at his sister and then lowered his head ...

-What?

\- Is what I said last night. - He did not tell Cat, everything else, what they had talked ... It was not time for Cat know it: nerves are not good for pregnancy.

-¡Mark!

\- Sorry ... and by the way, the twins already knew him ...

\- Who? - Cat got it right away -. ..Stuart ...

Mark nodded.

\- There are few things that will escape him ...

Cat sighed, not too glad to know that the Berserker, before they themselves knew, she was pregnant with two babies. Reminded the feeling that Vincent had, somehow, could hear them ... How not going to do it, him?

He took a deep breath and grabbed his brother.

\- Let's go!

\- You command ... - he said smiling, and let himself be dragged to the door of the police station.

* * *

They arrived at the house, right time, smell the coffee that Stuart had prepared in the kitchen. Cat could not prevent that her footsteps guide her there. Mark followed her, carried out also by the wonderful aroma.

Upon entering, they saw Stuart preparing a coffee maker.

Without looking up from what he was doing, he told them:

\- Mark, your coffee is in your cup ...

This was fixed, that over the island, had a steaming white mug with shield Stark house inscribed on it.

\- Catherine, if you'll excuse me I'm doing the thing, at this time.

Mark went to his coffee and sat on the nearest stool, Cat sat beside him. The two were in front berseker who took pains take the coffee in the pot without anything falling to the table. Of coursehe knew they were coming, long before set foot in your kitchen.

Marc looked at his cup.

\- Had not more coffee in the large coffee make? .- He asked.

The alluded stared impassively.

\- Of course there is, but ... ..- he turned slightly to look at Cat-. ... coffee, of our dear Catherine ... is decaffeinated ... .- raised an eyebrow as he said -. a pregnant woman should never take caffeine ... Ever ... - he said, very seriously, the young.

He turned and put the coffee maker on the fire.

Mark looked at Cat and shrugged.

He picked up his cup and after taking a sip with your eyes closed, feeling as down his throat and left him an intense flavor in the mouth, he asked:

\- My father?..

\- He's out, talking on the phone ...

\- OK.. . I knew who he was talking. He took the drawing from his jacket pocket -. Want you watching this picture ... tell me if you know him..

He put the paper on the counter and turning it over, dragged it to Stuart.

\- Is he hit me yesterday ... was in the place where the boy died of the overdose ... .- he explained.

Cat said.

\- ... And we think that had much to do with his death ... According to the coroner, injected with very high doses, a similar compound to which Baker did with your genes ..

Stuart looked at two very serious. At that time, a precedent noise of the coffee, he indicated, that decaffeinated Cat was done.

He got up, without looking at the photo and served in a small porcelain cup. He then turned and left him right in front of her.

\- Alone and with little sugar ...

Cat smiled.

\- Thanks Stuart ...

As she drank, she was, like him, became sit and picked up the picture.

\- I know who is. His name is Ethan ... I do not know more.

Cat was ahead of Mark.

\- Jenkins ...

Stuart went on as if he had not heard.

\- I had no contact with him almost ... .- He stood erect in his chair and looked -. I know that Morgan chose certain subjects for their own purposes .. this was one of them ... but, sure Hugh, Andrew Samuel or you can tell more about him ...

Just then Bob came into the kitchen through the garden gate, visibly angry, accompanied by one of them. Wild hair and bulging eyes, together with its 1.90 high, made him distinctive. It was Samuel.

Nothing more to tread, Robert shouted,

-¡Stuart! I told you it was a bad idea ... .¡ Is not it! I just confirmed it ... .. And as ... .- then he realized that Cat was there and stopped talking.

Samuel came to his rescue.

\- It smells like coffee ...- he said, approaching the table and greeting the audience with a nod.

Stuart got up and served them a cup of coffee each.

Bob, approached Cat, appearing normal.

\- How are you?

\- Something wrong? - She asked him intrigued, by the way into the kitchen, he looked quite angry with berserk.

\- Nothing, an issue that Stuart and I, have pending. Nothing to do with you . -.-He kissed her on the forehead.

She nodded slightly embarrassed that displays of affection by his father, in front of so many people. For some reason, made her again feel a kid, and when I was a kid, Bob was not exactly who kissed her on the forehead. She closed her eyes and smiled.

\- And you, what are you doing here so early ?. - He asked them trying to Cat, forget your input.

\- He came to tell the good news, but they have overtook me ..- she said. He looked at Stuart and Mark in that order.

Bob tried to downplay.

\- Do not you consider . - Mark has never known how to keep a secret, long time ... and Stuart, sometimes neither.

\- Huh? That's bullshit and you know it . - . - Mark opened many his eyes,, however, Stuart, did not flinch.

Before you can say anything more, Samuel, who had taken drawing on the table, making everyone he spoke pay attention:

\- This drawing is great ... .- he looked at Mark -. Is he who attacked you is ?.

\- Yes ... - he said -. What little I remember I told an expert on FB robot portraits and surprise ...

\- It Is Ethan . -. A bad bug . - ..- she sat on one of the taburetes-. Stuart, do you also met him, right? ..

He nodded.

\- But I had very little relationship with him. Not leave the circle of Morgan and his boys . -

Samuel smiled. He took a quick look at the present.

\- The circle of Morgan. - Throat before speaking cleared -. I do not know if you shall know that most of us was chosen to be what we are now.

"Many have criminal records is more, some of us were to seek to jail ... That was my case. As said, we deserved a second chance to help science ... and incidentally, they put out of the slammer and gave us a home and work.

I gladly accepted, you imagine, I was facing 15 years in prison. - His bulging eyes fixed on Cat and smiled -. Do not I'll tell you ... - Cat, realizing that he had noticed her face much curiosity, slightly bowed his head -. ... It is something that remains in the past, and I want leave it at that ... long time everything and I'm not the same person ".

His eyes wandered elsewhere for a few seconds, Stuart gave him a light tap on the shoulder and back to reality.

\- Thanks ... .- he said -. Anyway ... to others, well, almost everyone, offered them the same, and with the acquiescence of certain prison governors, that, reached fruition. Most simply had no family and we disappeared ...

The Consortium felt that when we were more violent, the better for your plans ... Then we made the compatibility test and if we had a good, if not, to guess that happened ... "

\- Dead ..

\- Rather, spare parts ... .- corrected Samuel impassively.

Mark grimaced, shaking his head from side to side.

Samuel continued.

\- "Ethan was especially cold and violent, used to always go with a big guy with long hair, tan, I think his name was John Douglas, or something ... and it was the closest to Morgan, does not surprise me that he killed Kevin he was one of them.

Everyone who enters the circle of protection for the leader, were unscrupulous people. I tell you some of his accomplishments, but I have no stomach right now to do it.  
He was in prison for seriously injured two women in the robbery of a jewelry store, but his list of crimes is long, I assure you, and besides, he strutted that he had killed several people and that never would catch by that…

Anyway what he did in his past life is silly compared to what he has done for the Consortium. "

He looked at Stuart.

\- We got lucky; our consciences were not quite dead when we recruited and we were able to react in time ..- he turned his head towards Mark, gave the drawing-. It seems very strange that you did not kill ... not usually leave any loose ends.

He stopped talking for a few seconds nobody said anything. It was Catherine who broke the silence.

\- What do you think you can pretend these killing some poor kids, injecting a lethal dose of drugs, taken from the laboratories of the Baker? That is the question I ask myself ...

Samuel shrugged.

\- I do not know ... but one thing I tell you, Cat, there is a compelling reason to do so, sure. They do not do anything that does not contribute something. They do not waste time.

Cat nodded.

\- That's right, I think ... - clapped him on the shoulder with his brother -. We need to make sense of all this ...

\- And it has to be soon ... very soon. - He said, nodding.

Samuel got up and headed for the door.

\- I leave, I have to prepare some things ... it's hard to be going from one place to another all the time. - To avoid being located, constantly changing hotel to stay ... and never were together ...

The small gathering that had formed in the kitchen of the Reynolds began to dissolve.

Cat went to Stuart.

Bob, Mark, will you let me have a moment alone with Stuart ?, please ..

The two looked at them for a moment and then nodded. They walked slowly and left them alone.

Stuart leaned on the counter.

\- I hope it's nothing serious ...

Cat glanced at the ground and crossed her arms. She wanted to distance with him.

\- I'm back with Vincent ... rather he has returned with me ...

\- I know ... and I am delighted Catherine ... You'll see how everything goes well ...

Cat stared at him expecting to see something strange in his eyes, but saw nothing, on the contrary, it showed happy to know that all was well between them. She was angry with herself for being trying to make an excuse to distance them ... she realized that basically yes, she was jealous ... very jealous ...

\- There's something else, is not it? ... Children ... did not mean tell your father before you, but those I have noticed them when you close ... and I could not help it ... I'm sorry ... - he apologized.

Catherine noticed right away that he was sincere. She shook her head.

\- No, that's not ... - she licked his lips -. Vincent told me about Rosenthal.

He sat up quickly, it was not expected that..

\- And?

Cat took a deep breath and let it out.

\- Swear me that it is he who wants to do and that you never have forced him ... please.

Stuart approached her, watching her with their timeless green eyes.

\- I swear ... I have not done ... He had to pay his outstanding bill ...

\- I know and it's something we've talked between the two .. and I understand it .. and I also understand that being with you will attract what it is ... but please do not want him to do something that can regret in the future ... and I want him back entirely to my arms ... I do not want my children to be born without a father ...

Stuart glanced at the Cat's still-flat belly.

\- I would defend him with my life if necessary ...

They look both remained few seconds.

\- I'll take your word ... .- she said, without taking her eyes off him. Then, she turned and left the room. Had to go see Rebecca.

* * *

Jt expected, Vincent left the hospital, leaning against the wall of emergency.

He had called for lunch. If you could call eat, get some hot dogs, and eat them sitting on a bench Sutton Place Park, overlooking the East River, just 10 minutes from the hospital.

According to Vincent, the duty days were a hell ... and maybe he was right .. always left saying the same thing.

\- I'm in a hurry, it will be a short lunch, sorry ..- heard from him.

Jt smiled funny ... always the same.

He ran behind him.

\- Busy? - He peguntó.

\- No, a lot of bureaucracy ... I'm tired of filling out reports ...

They approached the food stand.

\- I brought the beers are ice cold ... I assure you Jt .- He said, pointing to a paper bag in his hand -. Yours without alcohol. You're on duty.

Vincent looked at him with disgust. Deep breath and headed for the seller.

\- Two puppies with much mustard.- He requested a long day, I can not wait to get home ... .- he looked at his friend! -. How are you? You do not look well ..

\- There are things that worry me ...

\- From my Not have to.

-Not? .- Unless asked, with marked hesitation.

Vincent stared at him.

\- I'm back with Cat ...

\- I'm not worried that ...

His friend took the dogs, paid and sat at one of the banks. Radically change conversation.

\- What have you told your colleague on the samples that you took from the skeletons of the room? .- He sat down and gave her a dog to Jt.

This one grabs, while ratify it, you would not ask for explanations of what he did and less now, he had another major concern ... much higher.

Jt took a bite of her dog and cleaned with a napkin before speaking. He looked tired but Vincent noticed that was downright excited.

-It's very interesting. You have to understand that as scientists we are, we can not stay with the idea that there are mythological creatures walking around the world, nothing more. Everything has to have a logical explanation ...

Vincent leaned against the back of the bench and stretched his legs as far as he could.

\- Or not? I'm almost convinced that anything is possible ...

Jt ignored him and continued talking.

\- Steven has only taken a small sample of the oldest subject we have, and in this is something that can relate to the branch of the Neanderthals ... I could not say anything more for now, but it is important that we place them somewhere instead of the evolutionary ladder.

Vincent looked at him face to wonder if that was really important, taking intoaccount what they were experiencing.

Jt was ratified.

\- Vincent, this is important, really. Maybe we can find a way to heal if we get something clear it.

The hearing "cure" made him react. He sat down right in the bank for the first time, the whole time he carried with him, stopped, thinking of Catherine, and paid attention to his friend.

\- I've thought a lot about this, and I am convinced that for some reason, some of these Neanderthals who inhabited northern Europe had to adapt to their surroundings and certain dangers and finished presenting themselves changes in your body ...

Vincent raised his eyebrows.

-You need sleep…. A lot-. he said, visibly skeptical.

Jt shifted uncomfortably, and slightly annoyed.

\- Are you open to believe in mythological wild creatures and this seems strange to you?

His friend did not say anything because he realized that he was right.

\- Imagine an extreme hazard is almost finished with all your tribe, with all those who are like you ... why not believe that this exaggeration of innate ferocity of Neanderthals, already, pretty, gross, was not its way to fight back? And seeing that the danger remained, was inherited from father to son and from there the berseker, the heroes who defended his people from external threats ...

\- And the physical changes?

Jt leans back on the bench, he finished the last bite of a dog, took a sip of his beer and continued.

\- Many animals show alterations in physical form when they feel in danger ... can camouflage, changing appearance, there are many cases ... why could not happen?

Vincent crumpled napkin after wiping his hands, and threw it into the nearest trash can. He finished his beer.

\- You may be right and all this mythology has a rational explanation, but still, it is strange ...

\- Nature can be terrifyingly strange, Vincent ...

He turned to his friend with a questioning look on his face.

\- One thing. If that theory of yours is true, what could be giving them so afraid to even cause such physical changes? ...

Jt shrugged.

-I do not know ... but I have a theory ...

Vincent waited expectantly for him to continue talking.

\- No, I do not say I'm still ... I also want to have secrets .- said with a dual intent clear.

Vincent hung his head.

Jt continued.

\- I'll tell you only one thing; as we have been investigating those bones, there are clear pattern .., when more modern ones are, the lower the degree of mutation ... The first were animals, and from there, there is a slow evolution toward less animaloides features, and more humanoid ... up to you and Evan. He hardly transformed. That's adaptation to the environment and do not think it has anything to do with the experiments of Baker, is innate in the genes ... The new subjects are strong, wild, capable of all things but there is not only physical difference between being a human and his being like a beast ... This has to mean something ... .- he said smiling.

Vincent took a breath and looked at the river.

\- I think I know where you're going ...

\- You've always been a smart kid ... now, I have only to prove ...

\- Complicated ... .- Vincent said before levantarse.-. Sorry, but I have to go ...

Jt did too. He put the empty beer cans in the bag.

\- This to recycle ... I'm leaving too, I have to go get the Vanessa's papers to your other home ..

Vincent frowned.

-For?

-For continue investigating ...

His friend, bit his lower lip.

\- Do not have to be so aware of mine ... seriously ... there is life apart from all this. Take rest…

Jt stood there before him a second, shook his head from side to side and laughed with heavy irony.

\- Vincent, sometimes kill you with my own hands; you are not the center of my life. There are other people who depend on me and for which I worry about, but you're my friend and always will be, always will look foralthough you, gives the impression that you had surrendered or not you care ...-He told clearly angry, he turned around and walked to his car without saying goodbye.

* * *

Mark went to the police station and she went to her house, which was now the home of Rebecca's..

Across the street that separated the houses saw a car that looked familiar parked outside. It was the car of Jt. She watched a few seconds, they had to go looking her mother's notebooks.

Just as he was about to go on the road, carrying the house, she saw appear, Evan, carrying two large cardboard boxes, and Jt behind him with two others.

-¡Cat !. - Greeted the first -. I guess you knew we were going to do this ... right ?. - Asked I staying, standing beside her.

She nodded.

\- Yes, Heather left a note before going to study ... No problem, wring them everything that you could, after all, I do not understand even half of what it says ...

Jt reached them.

\- Thanks Cat ... your mother was kept a surprise, I'm sure of it ..

\- Hopefully…

Jt walked to his car but suddenly stopped.

\- Damn! Because I see you ... .- juggling boxes, he got out of his pants pocket a flash drive -. I thought to stop by your house to give you this. It is a copy of the Rebecca's file, that brought Dana from Baker. I think you can find something interesting in all this and how many eyes look, better ... maybe we missed something there for us ... and also have more confidence with her, if necessary, ask some questions ..

Jt walked to his car but suddenly stopped.

\- Damn! Because I see you ... .- juggling boxes, he got out of his pants pocket a flash drive -. I thought to stop by your house to give you this. It is a copy of the file that brought Dana from Rebecca's. Baker. I think you can find something interesting in all this and how many eyes look, better ... maybe we missed something there for us ... and also have more confidence with her, if necessary, ask some questions ..

He gave it. She took it and put it in the breast pocket of her jacket.

\- Do not worry, I'll take a look ..

Jt looked at her and smiled.

\- Ah! And I'm am very glad he's back to normal ... I lacked very little to throw him from home ..

Cat smiled

\- I already imagine.

He also smiled. Evan's voice asking him to come with the car keys made him move.

\- I demand ...

\- Leave away..

She made his way to his car, but called her again.

\- Wait Cat! ... Do not let him give up ... I will always be looking for ...

Cat watched him a moment, then threw herself into his arms, bumping into boxes. Despite them, whispered in his ear.

\- Thank you ... for everything ... .I am convinced that he will return, Jt, and will realize what is truly important in his life ...

He nodded, ducking his head,

\- "So it was evident that he felt displaced ?!" .- he thought. Without a word he turned and went to meet Evan.

 **To be continued… so soon...  
**

 **Would you want this story, continue after the S4? ... Maybe it would be better that everything was over there ... I will yet for a little more, but if you consider that the last memory we have, is the official end, I'll understand perfectly ...**

 **You tell me ... they want, do it.**

 **It has been a difficult chapter to write knowing that this is over and feeling do not want it to end ... but as said, "every story has to have an end" ... but to me, I like to think that maybe, can be only "see you soon" ...**

 **Anyway we still S4, the only problem is, is that it is far, far away ... and time, cooling everything ... I hope to help you, along with other wonderfully creative besties, to make it short and let's not forget the meeting that we have within nine months more or less ...**

 **And, as always, thanks for reading #Beasties ... Kisses  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

She found her sitting on the porch reading one of the books she had brought the tunnels.

Smiled nothing more she saw her, walking toward her, by the way.

She laid the book and waited for her to arrive.

-¡Cat! Glad to see you, How's the pregnancy?

\- Well, if I'm honest -. She said as sat in an armchair beside him -. ... I do not notice anything. I feel great.

\- That is good…

\- And you?

Rebecca sighed directing overlooked the garden, where banana trees, which she had planted many years ago, began to drop their leaves in the grass, giving a wonderful ocher color.

She had always liked much the fall, but now beginning to understand why this season, some literary currents, associated with the decline ... the fall towards winter. She was identified, she was also in decline towards ... Her death?

\- It could be better, but in the end I can not complain, with age I have, I'm still great ..- said smiling trying to minimizing their importance.

Cat smiled. Purple skin jacket he was wearing and put it in his lap was removed.

\- Something we find, you'll see ... do not give up

\- I do not give up ... but I'm realistic .. Every day is more noticeable.

Catherine could confirm that it was.

Rebecca shifted in his chair and put the book on a table attached thereto.

\- I enjoy reading these books again after so long ... I do not know the hours I spent with them ... for a long time were my lifeline to avoid going crazy ...

Cat did not want to think about what she went through, locked in that room so long.

Rebecca continued.

\- Then things changed and I adapt to my destination, but even so these books were very important .. Thanks for saving them Cat ..

She shook her head from side to side.

\- Do not thank me ... I could not leave them there ... .- cleared her throat; taking advantage of speaking of where she was held, had a question for her -. ... I also brought the cradle. Have you seen her?

\- Yes ... but quiet Cat was not for me ... mine came later. That used to cradle the other children of other women and those who care for some time. Some of their mothers died and children never knew anything else ... poor little ones ...

There were some cases that touched my heart and I remember like it was today ... Someday I'll tell you, but now is not the time ...

Cat nodded. She was right, it was not the time.

Rebeca then rose from the chair.

\- I think you've come for something else, I can feel it in your eyes ... Come on in, I have made you ...

The two women entered the house. They went to the kitchen. Cat could not help thinking as would have liked to to live there, but one look at the place where the piano had been told it was not ready.

Rebecca moving slowly made her a cup of tea species. Cat took it slowly. They sat in the lounge and there, began talking.  
\- Vincent and others are hunting people of the Consortium, you know, right?

Rebecca nodded. Cat went on.

\- Vincent told me everything ... He killed yesterday Rosenthal, having put Alex in these refrigerators ... .- she looked down at the ground -. Knew that this had hurt more than he told me ... she was very important in his life .- looked at Rebecca. He killed him and asked for help to others to do so ..

\- What do you think of all this?

\- Well, I acknowledge that I understand their motives and not feel sorry for that man ...

\- Do not feel ... not deserve ... .- Rebecca crossed his legs as he spoke and put your back straight. Cat saw the determined woman who had always been, and for a moment forget the devastation that the lack of medication was doing it -. It was a bad bug and did not have any pity on you, if I had taken ...

He pressed the arm of Cat.

\- You have done well ... No doubt about it ... we can not look away while they are loose. The best that can happen is that they all disappear, especially hybrids ... .- her gaze lost in another time and another place. There was a time when I try to help, but many of them did not want my help ... They wanted to be what they were, enjoyed with it ...

"If I had left, that Duncan killed my brother, none of this would have happened ... These papers never would have reached the hands of them ... My morality prevented accept me, and I was wrong. Did you know the deaths that would avoided? How wrong I was! ... Everything would have changed ... So, in the end, I just like killing him.

\- And you would not have killed Duncan ... - Cat said.

\- Oh dear! No, but he carried his own cross to bed. Do you know what I think? We had finished returning to Skye. His balance, depended on it.

Cat could not help thinking one thing.

\- I had never met Vincent and can not imagine my life without him ... .- Cat selfishly kept thinking that if Duncan had killed Robert, the elder brother of Rebecca and her direct ancestor, would have changed the whole future, and she did not want change her life with Vincent, for the world ... not even by the possibility of avoiding the death of a lot of innocent people? No, not even for that ... She closed her eyes thinking how bad person that turned those thoughtsbut could not avoid.  
Rebecca smiled.

\- Catherine, after I have seen, I do not doubt that you would be together too ... Your destiny is to love ... although the circumstances were not the same. - she got serious -. But, I can assure you that your relationship will never be easy. You are special, you are destined to save you each other constantly, that will never change.

\- I could not live without him ... - she said, saddened at the thought.

\- I thought I could not, could not be happy again ... but in a strange way I was ... After a big loss, sometimes we cling to people who are not what we want, but if we need ... The hopeful and cheerful feeling is inherent in human beings and we tend to look for it, but not even knowing it ..

Sigh.

\- Life is complicated and gives us very important lessons about ourselves ... but is wonderful and we have to learn to enjoy it even when we think it's over.

Cat looked down. Rebecca looked at her and knew what she was thinking.

\- And do not worry about Vincent, he is now more focused on what is, and know far he can go ... Catherine, I'm nobody to tell you what to do, but I think you are right by accepting what he has done, but not you will never leave him, do what he does or cease to be in balance, he needs you more than ever, more than ever ... The balance between the two parties is essential ...

\- I also feel so ... Besides trusted him .. .- took air and slowly rose from the couch. I have another favor to ask ... - she looked at the door beneath the stairs -. I have to go into the tunnels ... I want to talk to someone ...

\- This is your home ... I accompanied you down, well, there's something more you want to know but do not you dare ask ...

Cat smiled as two were walking toward the stairs. She took the key and opened the door step. She turned on the light and were down slowly.

\- Tell me Cat ...

\- Vincent says that since he's been with Stuart and others feel that for the first time understands the beast within and note that has a reason to be ... feel you belong to something, to something is above him. .

\- That's Cat belongs to something greater ...

Cat stood on the step.

\- And is it good or bad?….

\- Duncan loved me very much, but when he had to save his, thought only of them ... the Clan was above everything. It is true that he has known you before them and that he was not born there. He has no ties that had Duncan ... - They continued to decline -. It is difficult to tell whether it is good or bad, now ... That just know when they have to choose ... Hopefully if you do have to do it, he'll choose you ... but blood is the blood ... .- said in a voice barely perceptible. Cat immersed in thoughts, that Rebecca's words put in her mind, could barely hear her.

They approached the steel door that connected with tunnels. Cat took the key from the pocket of her jacket.

She started to open.

\- Do you know what's on the other side ?. - she asked her before doing so.

She nodded.

\- I know what I have to know ...

Cat smiled.

\- Maybe one day you present someone ...

\- When you want, but only after it presents to Vincent ...

Cat looked surprised.

\- How do you know it?

\- Honey, I read you like an open book, we seem more than you think and also if so, you would be here two ...

Cat nodded. She turned her gaze toward the door put the key in the lock and opened it slowly.

She turned before being lost in the tunnels.

\- There is one thing that I think you do not know ...

\- So?. - She said, interested.

\- Yes ... .- she licked her lips before speaking -. I'm pregnant with two babies ... just like you.

Cat saw the expression of her ancestor's face changed slightly.

Then a smile that lit up her face.

\- I can assure you that nothing would make me happier, that pregnancy came to fruition ... for you, Vincent, for the children, but also for me and my children ...

\- I have a feeling it will ... - Said Cat, smiling -. I have to go ... thanks for everything, you can not imagine what I'm glad you're here ...

\- And I, my dear, and I ...

Cat turned on the flashlight and locked from inside the tunnel.

Once heard the noise of the bolt shut. Rebecca leaned against the steel door, covering her face with her hands and breathing hard. She thought she had succeeded in not noticing anything of the tremendous emotions that embargoed inside. Two children, and maybe one of them might be ... And he was born two ...

Now he understood Stuart's behavior these days. The bastard knew everything, and had told him.

She sat up away from the door. Its got everything she could erect and walked toward the stairs.

Stuart could not have told her, but inside she always had something warned him that something was going to happen. Another thing is that it would make case or not.

Her vivid dreams were the signal, this time. They were telling her to tell Cat, all she saw that day in the caverns of Skye, the legend and the curse., And this time, she was going to do.

Cat had to be advised of what was expected. But she could already tell, ran the risk of that affect her and be harmful to pregnancy. That and the author of the death of the doctor, they were banned ... at least for now.

She reached the first step and started up the stairs, slowly, gripping the railing steel wall. One step after another, come to his desk and continue writing; that was her mission now, write and finish the story before dying.

* * *

Cat was walking through the tunnels pointing her flashlight to the ground. Turning a cornershe saw in the tunnel ceiling, a vent that amounted to the floor of the Big Apple and allowing the entry of natural light filtered. Trimmed in that light, Catherine could see the impressive figure of Vincent lay ahead.

She turned off her flashlight and approached. He took off his hood, revealing his amazing face and beautiful blue eyes.

\- Hello Vincent! .- She greeted him smiling -. I have to ask you something very important and a couple of favors ...

* * *

A few hours later, Vincent and Catherine leave the parking lot, heading their home on Riverside Drive.

Vincent was complaining all the way, which had been insensitive to Jt, when he had come to see him that morning to eat.

\- I've been told a very interesting theory and practically I have not done him any attention ... .- hit the glass of his window with his caught his attention. She looked at him a second while driving.- Control yourself!This is my car!

\- I think that I have a little abandoned him.

\- You have new "friends" ...

\- Hey! You can not compare ...

\- Exactly ...it can not compare ... The next time you see him, you can already go apologizing and incidentally, you tell him all ... I think he should also know it ... It's like your brother for years.

\- I know where you're going ... As I said you can not compare ... .- grabbed air. and I'll tell him when the time comes ... maybe not understand ..

\- If I have understood, how he will not understand it? and also, Alex was his friend ... He also loved her ... Moreover, he told me that he saw her first .- said smiling.

Vincent shrugged.

\- Well, it was not exactly true; True, he saw her first, but then ...

\- Yeah, I get an idea.

\- And you understand me because you love me and you're wonderful. - He stroked her leg -. But he did not know ..

\- Vincent, will there be no doubt that he love you even more than I ...

Vincent did not budge.

\- When the time comes ...

\- Okay, you win ... but the record, I disagree ...

They stopped talking until they reached the door of the house. They left the car and entered the garden. They approached the house and saw that there was nobody inside.

Maybe Stuart, had taken Rebecca, for a walk.

Cat came in with her key and then down to the basement.

When Vincent saw Cat opened the door to the tunnels I stood there.

\- Where the hell are we going?

Cat took her hand.

\- Trust me, okay?

He looked deep darkness beyond and slowly nodded, but Cat saw that he was not convinced.

They entered the tunnel and Cat closed the door from that side. She grabbed the flashlight firmly and began to walk. She had been in that would come looking as noticed they were there.

It took about 5 minutes, in which, Vincent just looked, in all directions, looking for something that will tell you where they were going.

Suddenly, a light at the end made them stop.

Cat turned off his flashlight, noting that they were coming to one of the bright areas.

\- Who's there?. - Vincent asked worried.

\- Do not worry is a friend ...

Cat went ahead and found Jacob, the son of Cathy's, waiting.

He turned and stood, reaching out to Vincent so that it was.

Then, he presented.

\- This is Jacob. He is Vincent, my husband.

The two shook hands.

\- He and the people who live with him, was the one that saved me from dying crushed when the tunnels beneath collapsed lab ...

Vincent looked at the boy, smiled dismissively.

\- It was the least we could do ... we are also almost family.

\- What?...

Cat patted him on the shoulder to her husband.

\- It's a long story ... and now, we are waiting.

They were walking down the lit tunnels, leading to the great room, where Vincent was waiting.

Catherine watched "his" Vincent looked to all sides and could not help thinking that she should have the same face of disbelief when her father brought the first time.

\- All these people, do you live here?

\- Yes, most fleeing from bad experiences and bad decisions ...

\- ... Or just why this place is their home ..- Jacob said.

Cat nodded.

After a while, they came to forging an impressive staircase and the end of it, the great hall.

Cat saw Vincent stood with his back to them with a book in hand.

Jacob stood beside his father.

\- Vincent ... - Cat accompanies her husband to a chair -. Better get sit here.

\- Why? Who is he? . - He looked at the hooded figure -. Cat, I think I saw him the day we spent the night together in the house. The day I recovered you, when your father came to get me ... - He looked more attentively -. If it was huge .. and with that layer .. but I only saw a shadow .. .- he said visibly nervous. He did not sit.

Vincent's deep voice was heard throughout the room.

\- You're right ... I was ... Bob asked me to would protect to Catherine while you were not..

He turned slowly and the hood was removed.  
Vincent was not prepared to see it.

He stepped back awkwardly, while his eyes became yellow and his expression changed. A roar came from his throat.

The other Vincent did not move a muscle. He knew that reaction.

Cat grabbed his shoulder to her husband, trying to soothe him.

\- I know it's hard to understand, to comprehend ... but you have to. He is a human being, in all the expression of the word ... .- She stroked his arm -. Let himself show you. Leaves, he will tel you his story ... please ...

Vincent still half convert, stared at her moving with feline movement.

Cat held his gaze, until he saw that began to change.

When he returned to his being, he sat in the chair and looked at Vincent.

He just nodded looking at Cat. She started breathing again, having been holding their breath for the whole process of change. She sat to his side and Vincent approached another chair and stood in front of him.

\- Watch me all you want, the sooner you get used better ... .- he said.

He went to Jacob.

\- Jacob, son, tell Mary that prepare some tea ...

\- For me, something stronger ... - Vincent said in a whisper; It costs him talk ...

The other Vincent nodded, looking at his son.

\- Then I come ... .- said and walked slowly out of the room.

Both Vincent seen for a while without talking, Cat, just stared.

After a few minutes the of the tunnels Vincent, while without speaking, Cat, just stared.  
began to speak.

\- I called Vincent, like you, but unlike you, I was born this way ...

Cat heard, equally fascinated her husband, and that, she almost is wise, but the voice of Vincent, had such evocative power that could not stop listening if you wanted. You dragged hopelessly.

"His" Vincent, leaned against the chair without taking her eyes off him. Everything was so amazing that I could not admit that someone like that could exist, or that a bunch of people could live hidden under the floor of Manhattan so many years, and no one had heard.

\- So, did you meet Cat's father, when you get confused with one of them ?. - He asked .

Vincent, nodded.

\- That's right, but I managed to prove that they were wrong and always have lamented. They told me their story and finish helping to destroy the old laboratory. I was a kid, but I remember everything perfectly ... especially the death of the father of Bob's. It was a really hard time ...

\- Why you know him, you saved Catherine ...?

\- I swore to protect his daughter ... and besides, I owe some favors ...

"My physical appearance makes me different from other mortals, and that's a conviction, I can assure you, but it has also allowed me to help many people ... to save this world ... and that would not change it for anything .

The other Vincent, spoke again.

\- I know what you mean to me ... and how is the woman you loved and Catherine are family? I find it so amazing that I can hardly believe it.

To hear you say that, Cat spoke and did Catherine Chandler's telling the story, Thomas Chandler's niece ...

To support what he was saying, Vincent got up and went to a shelf full of books. Brought two photos in two frames of silver.

He handed them to Vincent.

\- This is ... Cathy. And in this picture, are the two, when your Cat was almost a child ...

Vincent took them and looked at them. Again he was silent for a while.

He realized that Whiskys not been sitting very well.

He gave the photos to Cat and said, as he rose:

\- I think you'd better go home ... I need to assimilate all this ... Cat ... it looks like one of the fetuses Rebecca ... - he said very softly, to prevent him, to hear him.

Cat nodded.

At that time, from one of the pockets of his big black coat, Vincent took a tube and a plastic container.

\- Here's what you asked me ... he took a deep breath .- -. I do not know if I want to know the truth, but I guess it's nice to have the option to do so.

Cat put it all in the pocket of his black wool jacket and waved.

\- Thanks for everything .- she looked at her husband, who stood, watching with face still unable to believe it -. He assimilated and understood, I promise.

\- No need to promise me anything .. When will you bring to Lynn?

She shrugged.

\- Soon, but I do not know for sure ... She is now beginning to know, that it has become, and that takes time, but when he sees that it is ready I will ... She needs challenges to face in his new life and this, of course it is ... I have the feeling that her main virtue is to take care of others ...

Vincent nodded.

\- We'll be waiting, always we need people like that ...

Cat touched his arm.

\- Thanks again ...

\- You're welcome, and now go with him ... I think you're going to need ...

She smiled.

\- I think so, as long as, he is recovered from the impression ... - He turned to go with him, but before goodbye -. See you soon, Vincent

\- Even when you want, Catherine. Jacob will accompany you ...

Suddenly, the aforementioned appeared in the doorway of the room.

\- Come around here ...

Cat took the hand to her husband, and made to follow her, because remained standing, without taking his eyes from its homonymous.

\- Come on now, honey ...

He moved as if he had suddenly awakened from a dream or a nightmare, and followed her.

* * *

Once out of the house, they took the car and went straight to the club. They found there Jt, sitting at the computer table, looking be waiting.

Cat was slightly puzzled when he saw off one after another, all screens.

\- Hello! What a surprise! .- He said, but did not give the impression that they were real.

Vincent approached him slowly.

Cat had asked him in the car he did not say anything about Vincent and about the tunnels ... at least for now. Many people depended on their discretion. He just nodded his head.

\- First of all I wanted to apologize for being a mouths, and no thank all the time you spend me, and all you do for me ... .- he said, taking him by the shoulders.

Jt stepped away.

\- God, Vincent smell of whiskey!It is or you, who apologizes ?.

Vincent touched his chest.

\- I understand ... .- Jt said, making a face that was whiskey.

He turned to Cat.

\- Where do you come from?

Cat quickly replied.

\- From nowhere in particular ... I presented a friend of mine to Vincent, and well, you know, one thing leads to another and ...

Jt crossed his arms.

\- Yes, I know….

Cat turned to notice something strange in the tone of his voice, but after a moment's thoughtdecided not to care. Whenever she worried more for Vincent, who just sit on the couch and was engaged at the ceiling ... without saying anything ...

Jt looked at her a few seconds. Then he nodded to the delight of her.

\- I hate secrets ...- said as he took the samples to the small refrigerator designed for that effect-. And lately, it seems that everyone has one ...

* * *

 **15 days after ...**

Tess came home exhausted. The work was quiet but had two consecutive weeks, walking at night, all over New York, keeping track of what was Gabe.

The bathroom was undressed and prepared a good bath. She needed to relax and forget a little of all that was happening. She put her bathrobe while the bathtub was filling and opened a beer.

He went to the room and stood in front of the mural that was created with the information she had gathered.

To which were you when you started investigating, had to join, two more bodies, which appeared in the last days. Two drifters, horribly mutilated and another wounded in the neck, as little as he could tell them, bitten by something that was neither human nor animal.

He took a sip of his beer as she remembered what she had to do to get that information.

The evidence of the first murder came to deposit and immediately associated the name of the agent who took him to the case. When they had gone, she checked everything but found nothing apart from clothes torn and a portfolio over time and the bad life.

A few days later, a pair of FBI agents with the proper credentials. They asked to give them all the boxes that are related to Detective Stevens. She confirmed it by calling the center.

Tess surreptitiously noted the names of the agents and the details of the authorization.

Then she went to find the boxes with the evidence and gave them.

Nothing more, see them leave, grabbed her jacket and after saying she needed a coffee, hurried away. Now he had no doubt it was Gabe, or a beast. The highest police command was leading the investigation, and at what she saw, Catherine had not been informed and given her situation acts, l it either was going to say.

I had to talk to Jo, of the details, if she knew it and tell her what had happened. She had no excuse to go see Henry this time but Jo, yes. Joe.

She went to the bathroom and shut the tap. She left the beer on a ledge of the wall. Lit a bunch of scented candles and after removing the robe, got into the tub.

The water was very hot, but her body was grateful. She placed a folded towel on her neck and lay back. She sighed when she noticed the hot water, while reaching her chin. She closed her eyes.

The intention was not to think. Taking the night off, but it was impossible, that's close them, the images did not stop succession one after another.

Arriving at the police station in the 11th district, did not know if was going to be able to do what she had thought, but nothing else to see Joe, had no doubts.

She entered his office and after the initial shock of him, told him he wanted to invite you to eat that day. He was righthad to face it if she wanted to be happy again someday ... She owed an apology ..

Joe did not pray much and gladly accepted; Tess noticed right away in his eyes returning to hope. She did not like having to use it, but it was much what was at stake. Anyway, it was not all bad, spoke of light things and some of their past relationship. It seemed that Joe, he regretted what he said the last day, he was at home.

She just relax a little and make it clear that it was not the best time to have a relationship. He gave the reason but also said he would be waiting for her.

The problem was that she only saw another person waiting for her ... just wanted that one person was waiting for her, but she knew he was dedicated to other things that had nothing to see with her. First, it came first, and was not eager, to fight ... not to compete ... or share. It was a losing battle.

"Anyway ..." .- sighed as she followed with closed eyes lying in the bathtub. At least the play had gone well and had managed to speak with Detective Martinez.

They did as they descended the stairs to the street. Jo had to go investigate a couple of murders of street gangs but despite this, he entertained with Tess.

He was not surprised that he had taken the material of the test tank. The bodies had not appeared. According to reports they were taken to FBI facilities. They began to regard him as a serial murderer and that they were responsible.

They walked slowly toward the car of Jo.

\- The trouble is that Henry has bitten the bone and will not let go ... It is capable of anything -. He said staring -. Listen to me.

Tess did not want to be too forward, but could not help it.

\- Why are you so interested? I broke a rule for him, I should not have given those tests ... - she said vehemently moving cabezan -. But she owed ..

Jo smiled.

\- Yes, you did it…. out of gratitude for having taken to the hospital ... but believe me when I tell you that he had done the same ... He has great power of persuasion.  
Tess smiled back.

\- Yes, I think you're right ... must be the English accent ..

Jo said nothing more, but Tess clearly saw a strange light in her eyes. He realized that the detective was more than interested in the forensics.

\- Regarding why he is interested .. .- Jo started to say -. well, it's a perfectionist and immediately could see that it did not fit ... and becomes obsessed with ease ... until I find out who did this, not going to stop ... has its reasons ... .- not said which, but the tone of voice the detective made her think there was much more than what they said.

Jo reached her car and and after saying goodbye, , came screeching wheel, to the case in which was working now.

Tess pulled the towel neck, and was immersed completely.

But worst of all was to spend every night, from the day she decided to do this, pacing the darkest places, and forgotten, NY. The places where the victims had appeared and they had seen the attacker, although the reports, always put into question what the witnesses were saying because they were homeless, the majority alcoholics, and therefore had no word in the eyes of others…

Last night, after many nights and many fruitless trips, as she walking in the area closest to the river in the South, he heard a strange noise and approached the shore.

Below her in a semiinundada area he saw someone, because there was no doubt that it was a person, eating snacks to what looked like a cat or a large rat. She was slowly approaching him, but he heard; He looked up from his prey and for a moment the two stared at each other.

It was a moonless night and I can not see him clearly, but, he seemed to see two yellow points that watched intently.

She pulled out her gun and pointed while the creature disappeared. There was no doubt it was him ... but, would he have her known? ... She hoped not ...

He searched the area but found nothing. Although neither surprised him .. if that was Gabe, it was better there, before he was for him.

And she did. She got home in time to sleep about four hours, slept all night, and give thanks, because despite having faced almost, she had not suffered any panic attack.

He sent an anonymous note to the detective in charge of the case, and others, to Henry, including the place where she had seen him and decided to stay the night at home. She had proved to herself that she could find him ... but now, thinking catch was much more complicated and more, knowing that he was becoming a wild and that she still felt slow ... Normally, she would have shot before, of he left running ... Now she could not do.

Knew clearly that the police could not stop him but maybe disturbed him ... at least that night, when she had to rest, and he did not kill anyone ...

When noticing that the water had cooled, she got up and took a shower. Although they were no more than 8pm and had not dined, put clean pajamas, she turned off all the lights and put the four bolts on the door.

He put the phone on your bedside table and two pills usual was taken.

He lay on the bed and pulled the sheet and bedspread. Within seconds she was sound asleep.

At the same time, out on the street, a few meters from her house, someone hiding in the shadows of the buildings opposite, watched attentively the window of the room where just turned off the light.

* * *

Cat showered upon arriving at home. As she passed, front of full-length mirror that was in the bedroom, she could not help herself look. She rose, pajama shirt and lowered his pants to reveal her belly. He stood in profile, and checked, if it showed something. Maybe a minor bump ... 9 weeks.

Just out of the bath when she heard the door. Vincent had come home. Hair wrapped in a towel and put it around another of the body.

She heard her husband left the keys in the input and called.

\- Hello! I brought dinner today and think of tomorrow ... I've spent buying.

Catherine left the bathroom and went to him. Vincent back to her, was engaged in buying put in the fridge.

\- In the white envelope, are the results of the blood of the another Vincent ... ..- said the place above the counter where he had left while he was still busy with the refrigerator.

Cat got there, picked it up and was open as she walked to the couch. She paid no attention to what Vincent was doing.

\- Jt said he had not seen anything like that in your life ... and you were right, have very similar patterns to the Rebecca's children, but not genetic ... .-Vincent, turned around, just before saying -. He isn't the Rebecca's son...

A big smile lit up her face when she saw Cat sitting on the couch, reading the papers concentrated, wearing only a pair of towels.

He checked his watch. A perfect time and did not expect anyone bothering them. Heather had moved to a small apartment with Lynn, leaving them alone.

And most importantly, he had almost forgotten Stuart and others ... So they, they had told him two days ago, when they were working with Lynn, had not found a valid trail for nearly a month.

He walked slowly to Cat and sat beside her on the sofa. He could not take his eyes off her. He hit everything he could and put his arm around her shoulders.

\- It is difficult to understand, but it seems, have common trace. That's incredible. If this is so, it would be clear that Vincent emerged from the experiments that were there ...

He turned to look at "his" Vincent.

\- You will know where it comes from and Rebecca sure knows something about of all this ...

She got up and went to the computer. She sat down in the chair, while Vincent was biting his lips, slightly annoyed. Until she had analyzed everything and not get capture, full attention. He felt slightly jealous that the "other" Vincent will interest so much ... an idea popped into his mind but, has rejected automatically, so absurd it was.

He stood behind Cat to watch the screen.

\- I have not yet had time to read it all, but I remember a reference to her pregnancy Cat here.- indicated a line in the record of her ancestor -. It says here that was the subject number six tested fertility ... with this suggest that there were more "subjects" ... The dates coincide with the date on which they found Vincent in front of the Saint Vincent Hospital ... .- she continued to read quietly. She found a reference to a footnote on any page was handwritten, with an almost unintelligible letter, -. Here explains what they did and ... God is disgusting! ... Could you be so heartless! ... It's a mixture, totally unnatural ...

Vincent also read it and was shocked. It was amazing how far a human soul could degrade! ... You seek any reference to the name of the doctor, call somehow the bastard, he did everything, but found nothing.

\- It is horrible to think that you are born of something so awful ... .. - Cat not know what to say -. What is strange is that he survived ... it's almost ...

\- Miracle Vincent ... .- completed. He grabbed her shoulders gently -. You've been telling me all these days, which is a great person, with humanity as you have never seen, sensitive, cultured and extraordinary ..

She smiled.

\- I'm almost jealous ... - said, bowing his head slightly.

Cat got up from the chair and stood in front of him. She hugged his waist and he did the same with her.

\- Do you really are you jealous of him?

He nodded.

\- A little, you worry too much ...

-. "Vincent have to understand that it was the love of my cousin ... she had a child by him ... It is absolutely inconceivable if you think coolly. It is he so different from everything ... For Cathy, fall in love with him, has to be someone very special, beneath that appearance, there is an incredible soul ... Able to love and be loved ..

They went through the same as us, but I think, it was harder still.

When they killed my cousin, and they took his son, he was devastated and just killing those who murdered her, to retrieve Jacob. It is a very sad story ... "

Vincent held her tightly.

\- I would have done the same ... I can assure you.

Cat shook her head.

\- You never have to do it ... I will not let them take me.

Her husband became serious.

\- Would be capable of anything if you pass something to you ...

\- I know honey, I know ... .- she stroked his face and kissed him.

He he embraced her tighter and opened his mouth to feel her tongue inside him. The intensity of their kisses grew. They forgot all, the other Vincent, Rebecca, hunting, fate, and even they were pregnant. They were only two, one embracing the other, unable to break free.

In a moment of break to catch her breath, Cat lowered her head and pulled the pants, the Vincent's dark blue shirt. He, help her do it.

It was slowly unbuttoning each button, watched entranced by her husband; when she finished, slid back revealing his powerful shoulders and his incredible chest.

Vincent grabbed her neck gently. They looked into the eyes.

\- You want? . - He asked with a hoarse voice product of desire.

\- Of course I want. - She said and towel covering her body was released. This, fell at his feet. Then she took off which contained her hair and threw it to the couch.

They kept looking at each second. The two smiled just before Vincent take her in his arms. Cat firmly grabbed his neck and kissed him again.

Effortlessly he took her to the bedroom. There was no need to be lit light.

He lay back on the bed and watched while undressing was finished.

He stood over her, and filled it with kisses from neck to belly. Soft and delicate kisses, full of passion and tenderness. Cat felt every one of them like never before had done, she felt that her skin had become more sensitive and any friction made her sigh with pleasure.

While he was engaged to make sigh, she could only caress her arms. She ran her hands hard and slow for his biceps, his triceps, shoulder, for each of the folds of those muscles, feeling the power that emanated from them.

Vincent got up and knelt on the bed inviting her to do the same.

Two one, facing each other, they embrace, kiss, until it left them breathless while, their hands, stroking their backs. Cat, eagerly kissed and licked his neck while Vincent ran the same smoothness as before, the outline of her buttocks.

They remained a rare good, united in heart and mind ... until their bodies decided them was his turn.

Cat lay back and taking the hand of Vincent drew it over her. She stroked his hair and face, while slowly, he penetrated her with gently but firmly time.

They joined their movements to be a single being ... and just stopped seeing eye to eye, when the desire to kiss dominated them ..

Until finally, with a last movement, everything is unleashed ... the intense pleasure of him and the deep pleasure of her.

Vincent dropped down, burying his face in her neck.

\- Nothing can be better than this ... .- whispered in her ear.

She denied it, smiling.

\- Yes, there is something ...

Vincent joins a moment smiling.

\- What?

\- The next time we do; It is always better than the last ...

He lay on his side in bed in front of her.

\- Give me a moment Mrs. Keller, and will back, be prepared .- he said softly..

Cat laughed and infectious laughter filled the room.

\- I do not doubt Mr. Keller ... ..- and catching him hard on the neck, she kissed him again.

* * *

Catherine was filling the bathtub of hot water, and plenty of bath salts when Vincent came up behind her and hugged her around the waist.

\- Am I bringing the candles?

She nodded, feeling as he kissed her on the cheek.

\- Yeah right ... .- she closed her eyes feeling his lips -. Besides, do you know what day it is today?

He kissed her again before answering.

\- I know ... - turned her around and she grabbed his neck. Besides buying dinner, I bought a bottle of champagne and... strawberries ...

\- And cream? . - Catherine completed, hopefully ..

\- And cream ... We can put some music ... and the perfect scenario, do not you think? 5 months of marriage are not met every day ...

Cat smiled.

\- As you said once long ago, in a certain warehouse, that I admit I really miss ... - said running her hands over his shoulders ...

\- Yes?..

\- Luckily, I found you ... * translation in the Spanish version.

He smiled and kissed her again.

\- I'll get the champagne and strawberries ... Put candles ...

\- Ok ... .- Cat saw him leave with a smile that could not be greater, feeling like the happiest woman on earth.

She went for the matches and made the last album Ed Sheeran, X, to create atmosphere ... When suddenly, Vincent's phone, began to ring.

Her expression changed suddenly. She knew who was calling.

She heard her husband speak in short sentences and a few seconds hung.

\- Hugh called ...

\- I imagined it…

\- Just tell me not ... .- he approached her.

The temptation was very strong ... candles, champagne, strawberries, a bathtub with foam ... but did not budge.

\- Vincent, I think that the security of our children depends we finish with them, I can not ask you to stay at home with me tonight ... - he took a deep breath -. ... But promise me you'll be careful ... They are very dangerous.

He embraced her.

\- I know…

They dressed slowly and quietly. Vincent shook his hand to his girl as they walked into the living room. He hugged her again and kissed her gently on the lips.

\- I'll be all right ... do not worry ... .- said, stroking her cheek. He said goodbye with another kiss and went to the balcony. He climbed the railing and turned to face her.

Cat could not resist the urge to go running to him and kiss him with hard and passion before he jumped.

When she finished savoring the taste of his mouth and along her forehead with his.

\- I'll wake up ... And if I'm not, please wake me up as soon as you arrive ... I keep all by then ... according?

He kissed her again gently grabbing her neck.

\- Okay, I love you ... - said, just a second before jumping.

Catherine looked down and could only see a blur which disappearedin a northerly direction.

She squeezed everything she could the cardigan Sweater around her, and slowly entered the room. She had work with which entertained while waiting for her husband to return. She took a look at the refrigerator and sighed.

The Rebecca's complete record, waiting for her on the screen of her computer and her notes of the investigations into the deaths of the boys, too. Over the past 15 days had appeared 2 more. Same modus operandi, according to Henry.

She sat her table, still looked with concern the balcony where her husband was gone, pulled from his her jacket pocket mobile, and searched. A few seconds later, Come to this Natalie Taylor began to be heard throughout the room. She gave the repeat button.

She picked up the mouse and slowly began to read the Rebecca's story, according to the Baker's files.

* * *

She wore barely half an hour sitting, when the doorbell rang.

She stood looking at her watch ..

When he opened it, found a hectic Jt, which came like a stampede in the room.

\- Are you Vincent?

Cat shook his head, though, she thought that he already knew that his friend was not.

She put her hands in the pockets of her cardigan and answered.

\- No .. he had to leave ...

Jt stared her.

\- Catherine, Are you sure Vincent is well ..?

\- I can assure you that yes ... It's gone, just .. - did not want Jt found out by her about all. Vincent had to be -. But you're right?, you look so tired? .- She asked worriedly, seeing the great furrows beneath his eyes. How long ago you did not sleep well ?.

\- Don't worry about me .. it's nothing ... much delayed work at the University nothing more ... .- turned to Vincent -. Are you sure he's okay?

She nodded again.

\- Trust me ... .- said looking into his eyes.

\- Get out at this time and lost in NY and what is not NY, he has been doing for quite some time, you know, right?

\- I know…

\- And you're going to say what happens ...

\- No…

\- "This is becoming a habit and I think I'm getting tired ... Hell we're on the same side !. - look both remained for a few seconds at the end Jt, surrendered -.. But although you believe it or no, I'm not stupid and I think you should know one important thing before you let go, to him, those breaks ...

When we tried to access the Baker's computer, nothing else to arrive, we found the reports of many people, including a partial one, of Vincent ... "

Cat sat on the couch. Jt did the same.

\- The DNA that combined with his came from a single donor, which was the same for all military subjects that experiment ...

\- Who?. - She asked, but already known the answer. "Blood is blood," Rebecca had said, now she remembered -. It precedes from Stuart. - She told Jt.

And he nodded.

* * *

She heard a noise at the door. She rose from the couch and left the old book on the coffee table. That night, Stuart was not coming, had others affairs to attend to.

She opened the door slowly and saw no one. She stepped onto the porch and looked sideways. Nothing.

Was close, when had noticed a package on the floor.

She picked it up and looked around into the house.

Sat on the couch and rested on her knees. Only had written her name, nothing more.

She opened it slowly and saw that it contained a clear plastic box. Within it, a bottle of red ... She knew what it was ...

There was a note beside:

 _"Dear Rebecca:_

 _Not necessary to tell you what this is ... I have more, and have the formula and the material to continue manufacturing it ... you just have to come and get it._

 _If Stuart finds out, or Vincent, or any other, we'll go for the weakest parts and kill them ... Your place is on our side ... We made you, you belong to us ..._

 _I know you'll think... You're a survivor ... ... You've always been and always will be ..._

 _If you decide to come, please follow these instructions:_

 **To be continued…..**

 **Kisses to all and thanks for reading ... Ana**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

While Vincent jumping from the balcony of the Keller's apartment, a BMW arrived at 845 3rd Avenue. The building, steel and glass, housed the British Consulate in New York. The driver came swiftly, opened the back door and waited patiently for their occupants go down.

Two impeccably dressed in costumes of dark gray silk, down from the car and headed for the entrance. Had left the bags at a nearby hotel, which provided security service paid by the consulate itself, and now came to an informal meeting with the consul, to introduce, as from tomorrow, previous meetings begin at the opening party , acts to take place, a few days later.

Erik and Gerald went into the hall and automatically commissioned to caring for those who were arriving, he presented himself before them. He held out his hand them, which, both shook with a radiant smile.

\- Welcome!

He greeted all the appearance of being happy to have them there.

\- Thank you. - Erik answered with his tenor voice .- sorry for the delay but you know, airports ...

\- Don't worry they are waiting ... follow me ...

Both followed him. Erik surreptitiously took the phone from his jacket pocket. He quickly wrote and sent a message.

Gerald next to him, looked at him questioningly.

Erik nodded and replaced the phone, just at the time they reached the elevator and guidance, ceded their way, that they from entering.

He entered behind them and put a key in a lock.

The doors closed and began to ascend.

\- Dinner will be served on the top floor. It has wonderful views of the city and ensures that the quality of the catering is exquisite ... Security measures are extreme.- He said, then smiled. They have nothing to fear, but it's something we always say ... Right now, New York is a very safe city.

Both delegates from Scotland, looked at one second raised eyebrows and nodded, smiling.

\- We have no doubt about it ...

* * *

Rebecca sitting on the couch, which was her home to Riverside Drive, she watched the bottle with red liquid.

The content was equivalent to about two doses ... Beside her leaning against the table, was the note which had written to her, Stanley ...

If you want to get more, I had to go to a bank in Central Park, before calling to a phone number.

She took a deep breath. It was so tempting to feel alive again, but what was the price? Do you end, again converted in a prisoner? ... Was it worth?

Perhaps, that fucking weasels, would like to use her to attract Stuart and the other to their land, but had the feeling that it was up to him.

I always knew the effect she had on Morgan, when they met, it was not only him ... Stanley felt exactly the same ... but could never compete with his "friend" then "boss" after; but now all that had changed and what looked like the boss was him ... Rebecca could not help smiling.

He looked up and saw the notebook in which she was writing her story to Catherine. Account would give anything to see those children born, but she had to be smart and above all, she has made clear their priorities.

He took a deep breath, got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She returned to the living room and sat down again.

She opened the bottle and dropper, took 25 drops per cup of water. She had always thought that was a very small dose to have an incredible effect, but it did.

Moved the glass for all to mix and immediately swallowed it. She leaned back against the couch feeling like down her throat. Closed the jar and put it in the pocket of her satin pajamas.

After a few minutes, got up and re-energized, went to the desk and although it was my late, began writing, taking up the story where she had left.

Tomorrow or the day after, she called Stanley. At that time, he ran no hurry, and certainly never in her life had given impression of being desperate, would not that be the first time.

* * *

They remained standing waiting.

Andrew and Samuel had watched a few nights and had not noticed any sign of him knew they were doing, anyway, there was a good chance that knew they were going to go after him, before they entered the apartment but it was a risk I had to take.

They jumped a fence wire to access the rear of the building; no one should see them go.

Vincent moved slowly on the roof, located next to Saul, was the name they wanted to "hunt".

Samuel was located in one of the city searches. It was just luck, because it was virtually impossible to locate them if they did not want, but his ego always lost them, his absolute trust that they were invincible.

An order of Stuart came to his brain, and pushing strongly and quickly, jumped to another building. He landed smoothly over one of the wings of a gable roof.

Despite its weight and impact, noise was barely audible.

They had taught him how to do that and he succeeded perfectly. Balance, and ability to counter its weight and impact, with speed.

Just when it accepts what it was, and began to enjoy full nature, he learned to let Vincent, man, take control of the beast to be one ... that way their qualities amplified by 1000, could speak being beast, he could control the intensity of your strength, the intensity of his anger, among many other things. It was realizing how lost he was before finding the berserk ... The idea that came to mind when he thought of all those years running away from what had become, was to have been a child being abandoned at birth and you have to learn everything on your own, with no other guide than instinct.

He focuses on how he felt and felt his pulse, very high, while the brain is loaded with adrenaline. The feeling of the hunting made him feel more awake and alert than he had ever thought he could be. He was sure he could hear a sneeze cockroach in a few kilometers around. It was an incredible feeling, which combined with the perfect communion that had the beast and he, of each other, turned all that, in a fascinating experience. He was capable of anything ... but of course, he had not forgotten what had promised Cat. Empathy and compassion and, above all, not be killed ...

He felt, rather than saw, such as four, entered the basement from the back. The plan was to walk up the stairs, first, Stuart and Hugh, and then the other, while Vincent would remain waiting in the balcony for your things got ugly. Stuart, he had promised to Cat, to protect him, and that would do.

Stuart stuck to the apartment door. They had to do it all quickly and do not call attention .

Hugh, would go with him and, Andrew and Samuel would remain in the outside, if he escape there.

Stuart concentrated and felt like hybrid moved inside the apartment. All very subtle but noticeable. Hugh gestured to a fast moving and slapped the place where the lock was. The frame and the door sprang open.

They realized upon entering, he had turned off the lights. The bastard was waiting for them and that was bad, very bad, especially if he had time to notice.

Slowly enters the room. A brick bar, separates a small kitchen. Hugh went before, I walked very slowly. He could neither see nor feel and that, squeezed out of their boxes. A three-leaf window let in, the little light, giving the streetlights. Was practically glued to the balcony door. They noted as Vincent came and stood there looking out the window. His thoughts were the same. Where was he?

Stuart was behind of Hugh; He could not hide in such a small place .. suddenly he saw Hugh leaped into the air, and landed on the opposite wall to the kitchen. A patch of black color, barely perceptible in the darkness, moved quickly and went to him. Quickly became.

The big black wolf appeared just in time to stop the stake of the beast that attacked him. They collided their hands in a fighting force, bent them to see who the other. The hybrid was moving so fast that Stuart had big problems to stop his punches. He could not see his way clear, it remained a spot for his senses.

Hugh, transformed once, after the impact with the wall, got up and tried to tackle his enemy but this, he moved just in time and Hugh fell back to the ground. The beast roared and gave a loud laugh.

\- You are nothing to us ... ..- said, with torn and guttural voice.

Vincent from outside, talking with Stuart mentally to let him in, but the berseker, refused. "No .. wait your time," he said, but felt he could not control, if things continued like that.

The strange shadow that was the hybrid, was launched to Hugh in a blink of an eye and grabbed his shoulders, sunken something that was seen as a big mouth full of teeth in his neck.

Stuart, mentally warned, Samuel and Andrew, that they should come while he, with more intuition than safety, trying to grab that elusive beast, and, shake it off to Hugh.

He succeeded grabbing her waist and threw him to the ground. When dropped on the carpet he saw a large beast materialized in front of him, and then suddenly, and disappeared again. . His animal and human mind both knew at once what it was, "It's so fast you hardly see it" ... he shouted in his mind ... They all heard, even Vincent, which ignoring the order of Stuart, had come bursting the door to the balcony and become beast, rushing where he was.

But he was no longer.

With a wave of the hand, berseker told Samuel and Andrew, to stay at the door. Hugh was bleeding from where he had nailed fangs. Any other prey would have been paralyzed, but he's immunized; all of them were, including Vincent, thanks to him.

The three were moving slowly through the apartment. They entered the dark hallway to the rooms and start walking through it. Vincent could not see anything but he knew he was watching them ... He smelled him... ...

Oh! Shit !, He could smell A pungent and sweet, very unpleasant odor. He passed the information to others and Stuart nodded, he also smelled him ... They looked on all sides and suddenly realized ... They raised their heads and stood there, glued to the roof, leaning on the top of the corridor walls, hidden in the shadows. He could only be distinguished by their yellow eyes, and the blood of Hugh, when he opened his mouth and threw up Stuart. He fell on him, grabbing his neck from the back and pulling him back.

Dissociated mind of Vincent quickly realized that Saul wanted to kill Stuart, and he, was taking responsibility for the attack, leaving them in the background. ¿Considered others inferior? It was what Vincent was beginning to wonder; only seeas he had thrown away, Hugh, and implied his force.

In his attempt to get rid of him, Stuart was stumbling back into the room. The street light fell full and could see well. It was almost as high as Stuart, with full face horribly scarred beast with yellow eyes that oozed cruelty. The achievement berseker churn and confronted him. Vincent was to them to protect their leader, but the hybrid, with just an arm movement threw to the opposite wall. Stuart ordered them mentally, to remain on the sidelines, confirming what Vincent suspected.

I did not want were injured, Saul was much faster them, many faster than him, but Stuart had many more years. And that's always a point in favor.

The guttural voice become hybrid, rang again, looking at Vincent with growing contempt.

\- Do not know why you have you chosen him ... not anything or anyone ... will not come alive to see his children ... that we will take care ... - said as he gave a punch to Stuart in the face of wolf -. When I kill you ... I think gut and to eat me his heart for breakfast ... Not what you were doing for thousands of years? ¿Eat you the hearts of your fallen enemies ...?

The berseker spoke:

\- You have no idea ... - the voice of the beast surprised to Vincent. Never before had he heard about Stuart, once converted, and now, in so doing, something stirred within him. He recognized that voice. He'd heard before. The impact of hearing about Saul, his children, remain in the background when your mind spontaneously is full of images. Images of his early days in Afghanistan, after they injected him ... Nights serum fever and nightmares. Nights he had forgotten until now.

While he thought all that Stuart was launched towards the hybrid, and slammed him on the bare brick half wall that separated the kitchen from the living room.

They shattered them, and still dragging Saul, into the kitchen. He remained him glued to the counter, while clutching his arms. The hybrid tried to bite him but could not. It was going to disappear in the dark confused, but then, with a shove, he pulled off Stuart, turned and hit the counter. He was released on one hand and released his grip on him. Stuart turned his head just in time to see like this, he got into the cabinet and passed through the wall. A shrill whistle was heard, but they paid no attention.

For a few seconds, Saul's hand, remained wedged between broken tiles ... The berseker took advantage and sank her teeth into his neck as hard as he could ... The hybrid was not expecting it and tried to jump but could not. Stuart was launched by dragging and dropping to the floor above him. At his command all the others, including Andrew and Samuel, came and grabbed him by the arms and legs before he could disappear again.

Stuart released his neck and sat astride him ... had to reduce it as it may. . The hybrid looked at him and laughed ... the wound was closing at a blistering pace ...

\- You can't kill me ... - he moved his leg strength and Samuel left to grab. He did the same with one arm and freed from Vincent.

Take the free arm back without it they saw coming, clawed Stuart's chest. He wanted to get off the heart. He grabbed his arm to try to stop it but he succeeded with difficulty

\- Now Vincent! . - Cried the berseker noting how could not slow it more.

Vincent got up from the ground and walked toward him quickly. He concentrated all his strength on the beast and while Stuart, with a final push away the hybrid of his chest, Vincent he plunged his claw. He looked into his eyes, as he twisted his hand to catch the heart and boot of his ribs.

Grabbed him by the neck and moved closer to him, as he pulled with a jerk ...

\- As you can see, yes I am someone ...

He dropped it, and kept the heart in his hand. The head hit the ground and that noise made them realize, that it was over, all at once.

They sat on the ground while returning to its normal appearance, watching the corpse.

\- What the hell was that? - Samuel asked, barely raising his voice.

\- Something that can not exist. He stood before me and I could hardly see it ... - Said Stuart, rising -. Will be better get going ... We will take the body ... I want answers.

\- I'll check that no one is outside, while we went out. - Andrew offered. He went to the balcony door and left. Meanwhile, with great effort Samuel took Saul's body from the ground. Whether Stuart wanted to, they could not leave anything behind them.

Suddenly, he heard a popping sound, coming from the place where must have been Andrew.

The smell of snuff flooded the room. A large figure filled the balcony door.

\- What a shame!You do not know what you have done. He was my friend,…

Hugh could only say the name of your partner down. Everyone knew that Andrew was no longer with them; they could not feel him. Vincent clenched his fists.

\- Ethan! You bastard, son of a bitch ..- Samuel cried changing rapidly.

Stuart started to go for the newcomer, but failed to do so.

The hybrid, with slanted eyes, smiled with satisfaction.

\- I know you want to kill me, but I would worry about other things.

He took the lighter from his pocket and lit it.

Then, Vincent realized, the whistle sounded constantly in the room. The punch that had burst the wall had taken with him. a pipe.

\- Fuck! It is gas!

Stuart shouted.

\- Jump up!

Ethan threw the lighter into the kitchen before disappearing.

-Window! . - Samuel said, going over there, with the corpse of Saul. They were launched desperate to cross the window, at the right moment when everything exploded around them.

* * *

Jt had just arrived at the club when his phone rang.

\- Oh no!

He was frightened when realize it was Vincent. What the hell could be happening? He was represented, alone and wounded, lying in the street ...

\- Vincent! What happen?

He waited while the other side of the line, they spoke to him.

\- No ... I was awake. - He left his jacket on the couch while he would sit. He removed his glasses and rubbed lacrimals -. Do you want I go to the hospital ... Evan will be in the apartment, I call you right ... OK - he looked at his watch -. Within 15 min I'm there ...

He got up quickly, took his laptop, phone and jacket. He took the car keys from his pocket and started dialing the Evan, as he walked through the door, which just entered, to just 10 minutes.

Vincent hung up the phone as he watched the entire floor, where they just being, was in flames. The worst was that the explosions were repeated throughout the building, soon collapse.

\- he say we go, he'll be in 15 minutes. He'll call Evan.

Hugh and Samuel watched Andrew's body, smashed on the pavement. They did not know if Ethan had thrown to the ground or the explosion. Stuart looked at them cursing.

\- Dammit! - It took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He looked at Vincent -. We'll go now ... First we tell them to consider this ... I want to know what the hell have you done with him ...

Samuel turned to Vincent.

-The who has killed Andrew, was Ethan ... Whoever were looking Mark and Cat ... a bad bug ... no brake. He will be capable of anything, as long as it he has thought of doing, it is does.

Cat had told Vincent, everything about the case they were investigating. When seeing the end, the hybrid, he realized there had to be a reason of great weight for someone like him, it is devoted to kill boys, instead of hunting them to them ... He had just there trying to kill them all, but there was has been a fluke, noticing the smell of gas ... they had no intention of directly confronting them for now ...

-Why does they not come after us? They are more and know they are better than us ...

Stuart looked at him a moment. Then he motioned to the others to cath the corpse, had to go there, as before firefighters arrived, ambulances and police.

He replied, still looking Saul's corpse.

\- It's simple, they do not want to lose more effective. It may eventually be with us but they would not leave them free ... They are working on something, I can assure you, I know well to Stanley. It's like Morgan, but does not like to be told ... do not know when to quit ... .- It was to him and put his arm around him shoulder -. And now let's go ... we have much to find out and we have a lot to think ... well there's something you need to know ...- looked at his mobile -. Someone very important has just come to New York and ... ..

At that point, just above their heads a cry made them stop talking. An elderly woman had looked the balcony of the second floor of the house and shouted for help while trying to grab two small children who were glued to her skirts.

Vincent did not think twice. The upstairs balcony was cracking, if not do something soon, everything would collapse and fall on top of the old woman and the two children.

Stuart got it before he say anything.

\- I'll take care! .. Go ! Go !Go ... I will go there.

In a flash, he climbed onto the balcony railing where they were. Stuart saw him get there, breathing with relief seeing that neither the old nor the children had seen; they had brought into the house.

Sirens began to be heard and carried two bodies with them. Bad company in a meeting with the police. He turned and ran after the others, looking for cars.

When Vincent came to the old woman, she hugged him, but the smoke was so thick and which saw him ... just wanted out of there that her grandchildrenthe tears streaming down her tired face as she clung to Vincent.

\- I have problems with my eyes, and I have not dared to take them out for fear direct flame ...Let us help! I beg you .. - she said desperately.

At that time, the balcony upstairs, came down even more frightening them ... Vincent went to the door of the house and saw that the hallway was not yet in flames.

He grabbed two blankets that covered the couch and dipped it in the sink. He took each child in his arms and covered with wet blankets.

\- Hold on to me tightly, let's run a little.- turned to the woman.- Take another rag or whatever. Put it over after it wet and stick to the ground. - Said, worried to leave her alone -. I'll be right back after you.

She smiled.

\- Do not worry, Get them out of here !. They are what matters ... I have lived long enough.

Vincent breathed deeply, left the room and was transformed. The flames came down the stairwell to get to point where they were.

He descended the stairs at breakneck speed and hit the streets. It was not yet anyone, but began to be movement of people coming toward it; He had to hurry.

He left the children in the street at home and twinkling eyes, before the children could remove the covers. He entered by the elderly .. found in the covered soil .. He picked her up and in two seconds he had taken from the house ... He left her, next to her grandchildren ... and before they could react, he was gone as fast as he could, until disappearing into a nearby alley ... in his flight could still hear the cries of some people who called him ...

Nothing more to get into the alley, police and firefighters stood in place. Vincent ran become beast, through alleys and backyards until he was far enough to stop and look was back. Nobody followed him. He made his way to the hospital.

* * *

The mist came through the narrow windows of the stone walls. The cold and moisture had gotten so into his bones, that he thought, could ever be warm again.

He put the best kilt, trying to get back, longer, will cover as much as possible. He was convinced that his legs, although they were covered up to the knees, thick wool socks, had to be acquiring a light purple hue.

The only thing that prevented him from getting to shiver uncontrollably was his pride. He was about to appear before the most important members of his clan, and that they considered needed one more of them. He was part of his line, but had arrived there, in a totally unexpected way.

He looked around waiting for someone to appear. He had stopped in the middle of the hall and they were gone. In front of him 6 huge empty stone chairs were waiting for their occupants, located on two separate sides of a table also of stone ..

He thought he had been there for hours, when a side door to his left opened. As it entered six men wearing the same clothes as him. All 6 looked at him as they walked to their seats. They were sitting. He could observe them a moment he seemed older, stood up and began to speak:

\- Have they all clearly explained to you?

\- Yes..

\- Then, you give up everything you were to become who you are now ...

\- Yes..

Suddenly, the door through which he had entered, opened wide.

A desperate Catherine, came screaming:

\- NOT! Don't do it! You don't have to do it!

He looked at her . It was just what he had feared so much.

The men sitting around the large stone table, began to beat with fists, to cover the screams of women.

\- Catherine please, you know that if I stay with you, you can not be happy .. You're not who I am ... You can not understand how it feels knowing that your life and mine will be different, I'll see you die...

\- No, it's not going to happen like this ... - she approached him, but Bob and Mark caught her arm and forced her to get They also were dressed like Vincent, but the colors were different. -. DO NOT! DO NOT! Release me! YOU CAN NOT DO THIS!WE CAN NOT SEPARATE!DAMN! ... .- His voice trailed off as he left the room ...

The last thing she saw was Vincent, still in the middle of the room and behind him, Stuart, dressed in the colors of her husband, grabbing him by the shoulders, indicating that it was to the table.

He looked at her, smiled condescendingly and followed him while the noise of the berserkers fists, pounding the table, filled her ears ...

He woke up, drenched in sweat, lying on the couch. She opened her eyes and blinked several times, unable to collect her thoughts. The sound of fists, still remained. She sat up and she realized it came from the balcony door.

She got up running.

-¡Vincent! .- Opened it quickly, but it was not Vincent. Well, if it was Vincent, but not yours.  
He smiled somewhat shy,, under the hood of his cloak.

\- I'm sorry, but I think it was not me who you expect ... I know it's a little late, but when I saw you on the couch I thought we could talk ... I have something to tell you.

She cleared her throat and stepped onto the balcony.

\- Do not worry ... he closed his eyes .- -. I had a horrible nightmare. - Her hand went to her face and rubbed between the eyebrows.

She said to come in but he refused.

\- I'd rather stay out here, if you do not mind ...

She shook her head.

\- Of course not…. Besides, I had to come see you, have come the results of your analysis ... it's hard to explain but I think...

Vincent caught delicately of the arm ... Cat looked at his hairy hand and claws. In no time she pulled away, he knew that, despite appearances, he would never hurt her..

\- Catherine, do not tell me anything ... as I told you, I do not know if I want to know, I can imagine many things, all horrible, but it's very different to be sure I am ...

\- You are a wonderful man and we do not change anything of what the papers say ... I put them in an envelope and give it to you, just ... you decide ... Is that okay?

He nodded.

\- Perfect…

Cat went inside the house and picked up an envelope from a drawer in one of the lounge tables succor. He put the papers and after making sure that the copy, which JT had gotten on the pendrive, was whole, went to the balcony, to give it to Vincent.

He took the envelope and put it in an inside pocket of his coat.

Cat looked at him and cleared her throat, before saying:

\- I have one more thing to to ask you ...

Vincent looked into her eyes and nodded.

\- I want that also do a genetic study of Jacob, your son ...

\- I imagined that I would ask. It's hard to explain ... he is so normal, right? ...

\- Vincent ... I ... I have to know ... .- stroked her belly.

He watched as she did without his eyes, replied:

\- Do not worry, I'll bring you what you ask me.

Cat smiled gratefully.

\- Thank you….

Vincent looked away from the belly of Cat sighed and looked into his eyes.

\- Not thank me ... I came to see you because I need you to help us ...

She looked interested.

\- Tell me…

Vincent began to walk off the balcony as he spoke.

\- We believe that our two friends, something has happened ...

\- Why? .- Cat asked.

Vincent breathed hard.

\- "Living on the streets, usually because they have never wanted to take advantage of our help; they were accustomed to this life and did not want more ... but when it came November, every other day, appeared through the tunnels to sleep there and eat something hot. They had to do so many years and this year have not appeared.

Our friends from abroad, have not heard that something happened a couple of bums, but I believe it has been so. "

\- Are you sure?

Vincent nodded.

\- Yes…. Less than a month ago, Jacob saw them, and told him that we were making a hole. Winter in New York is hard.

Cat, licked her lips thoughtfully.

\- Do not worry, I'll handle it ... give me a moment.

She went into the living room, picked up the little book, who had left with the laptop and a pen. She came out to the balcony where Vincent was waiting.

\- Tell me their names and an approximate description of each of them ...

* * *

When Vincent came to the basement of the hospital, they had arrived all. He entered the large room where Evan and Jt worked, and found them, undressing Saul.

The others were not.

\- I'm sorry you had to come to this hour, but we could not waste time ... .- said, upon entering. He closed the door behind him.

Jt, on sight, leaving Evan alone at site and leaned on the edge of a table, with arms crossed.

\- "Goodnight Vincent! has been a detail of you, wake up in the middle of the night to do something so nice ...- said Evan, in salutation with marked British irony, while the corner of his eye looked at his companion. ... We will make a comprehensive study ...

But I can assure you I had no idea of all of this. Morgan had to take in the most absolute secrecy ... - Once the hybrid, was naked, covered him to the waist with a white sheet and he took off his gloves.

I know exactly when I'm a nuisance, I am also slightly dizzy, must be the dream lack ...- said smiling -. ... I'll take a good strong coffee, the wonderful coffee they have in the other room ... I will one will bring you ... ".- He took a deep breath as he walked to the door, but not before giving a pat on the back to Vincent, and whisper a 'Lucky ... You're going to need", at ear.

Once the door closed, Vincent, put his hands in the pockets of his pants, and with bowed head, approached his friend.

\- I ... do not know where to start ... .- he said, but Jt interrupted him.

\- Why the start? - Even ask that question, he went on -. How do you want me to feel, knowing that I know all this because I do lack, because you need us to Evan and me?

Vincent remained standing less than a meter away from him.

\- It's complicated…

\- What is complicated ... complicated? Vincent during this month, you've been living with me, you've left home many nights ...

\- I was gonna see Cat ... you know ...

\- All? ... I'm not stupid. It gave me time to see some of the bruises he wore around before they disappeared ... have long I imagined all this ... I was just hoping you were brave enough to tell me ... I've been with Cat, why not with me? ...

Vincent stared at him. He did not like having to answer for their actions, but Jt, was Jt.

Vincent remained standing less than a meter away from him.

\- It's complicated…

\- What is complicated ... complicated? Vincent during this month, you've been living with me, you've left home many nights ...

\- I was gonna see Cat ... you know ...

\- All? ... I'm not stupid. It gave me time to see some of the bruises he wore around before they disappeared ... have long I imagined all this ... I was just hoping you were brave enough to tell me ... I've been with Cat, why not with me? ...

Vincent stared at him. He did not like having to answer for their actions, but Jt, Jt was.

\- Jt, Cat had to know it ... and you ... - He looked at the ceiling when talking -. I was afraid that you understood not, and you censurases me for it.

\- I do, I censure for it ... You do not know where it can take you.

Vincent approached, visibly upset ... I could have said. besides killing a murderer, than if not they would have killed them, had saved innocent people died in a fire, but decided to keep quiet. I did not think that was worth anything to Jt. Their motivations for all that were clear and had nothing to do with kill or not to kill.

\- Cat, understand it and know, that is what I have to do ...

Jt, held his look of annoyance, stoically, while his friend was approaching. He sat up to greet him. Vincent continued.

\- No need to censor. It is a war we have to fight, it's them or us ... There is no other solution ... .- he said. He did not like the attitude of Jt.

Jt looked down lazily.

\- Who has removed his heart? .- asked, lifting his head and pointing to the dead.

\- I ... .- replied without hesitation.

\- It was your decision?

Vincent environment eyes not knowing where he was going.

\- It was a team work, only Stuart is trained for close combat with them.

\- He has commanded you that you kill him?

\- Yes, while he was busy trying to kill him ... Teamwork ..

\- And the one of you who has died?

Vincent shook his head from side to side.

\- A miscalculation ... Another hybrid appeared ... and we did not realize until it was too late ...

Jt thought for a while.

\- I suppose you've killed any more ...

Vincent nodded.

\- I hope, you really know what you do, we struggled a lot to get you out of darkness where you fell the other time.- Said Jt, grieved - ... I do not know if I'll have the strength to do it again ...

His friend looked worried ... a thought formed in his brain .. "that was an abandonment? ..." He would keep talking to him about that topic. He looked around.

\- Where are the others?

\- Have dropped the corpse of your friend ... you know where ... Do not think it's the first thing you bring, right? ...- Said wryly.

Vincent did not answer. He went to the door, but before arriving, he heard the voice of Jt behind him.

\- I think you should know, we found part of your dossier on computers of the Hospital ... I know where it comes from, the genetic material, that they injected you in Afghanistan ...

Vincent turned automatically when he heard it, but still said nothing.

The two looked at each other, staring.

\- All the soldiers you were injected with... Stuart's DNA.

Vincent gave no sign that he minded. He came back again.

Jt followed loading.

\- Cat knows ... I told her, today ...

Vincent clenched his fists and closed his eyes but did not return to him. He knew that if he did, would go for it.

\- ... And she told me something curious "blood is blood" ...

Jt, trembling inside, had just spend all the ammunition they had, for Vincent, realized, he could not trust the berseker as much as believed, but the fear was taking over him, seeing the reaction your friend, so far.

After hearing the last thing Jt said, Vincent turned slowly.

\- It has always been my decision ... I look for Stuart, and would do so again...

\- "It has always been my decision ... I look for at Stuart and would do so again ... No matter who is the blood that is mixed with mine ... You know me well enough to know I'm not easy to handle ... so Jt,. do not let, that a child jealousy, cloud your judgment -. said very seriously, with disappointment, marked on his face -. and now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to dismiss a brother ... .- he went to the door and Opened it. - Evan, you can enter ... .- he said to the latter, which stood against the wall of the corridor, waiting for everything to end, to make an appearance.

Vincent walked past him with a distorted face, while the back, heard, as Jt shouted:

\- They aren't your brothers ... Your brothers are dead!

* * *

Vincent opened the balcony door, Cat had left it open, and found her sitting on the couch, writing. She rose quickly and went to him to hug him.

\- God!What a horrible wait! . - She pressed her cheek to his chest -. I think they have been the longest hours of my life ...

Vincent kissed her hair and hugged her tightly.

\- Sorry ... Are not you sleep?

\- Yes ... a little ... - said. She realized then, the smell coming from him. She lifted her head to look at him -. Do you smell smoke?

Vincent nodded. He pulled away from her and holding her hand went to their bedroom.

Took off his jacket and laid it on the bed. Cat stood by his side waiting, he told him what had happened.

\- There has been a fire ... I had to enter looking for an old woman and grandsons who were trapped ...

Cat sat in bed, afraid.

\- You ... you provoked it?

Vincent looked at her very serious. He sat beside her and taking her hand, he began to tell everything in detail. He needed it.

Cat listened attentively to the account of the facts, without knowing what to say. Her eyes filled with tears when told him that Andrew was killed by, according to Samuel, Ethan.

\- The bastard! I did not get anything, we had not yet recovered from the loss of Andrew, when he threw a lit lighter .- He shook his head from side to side -. We had to jump out the window, to avoid the explosion would catch us.

Cat hand over her mouth.

\- Are you okay? Have you not suffered any damage? ...-

\- No, I'm fine, but I think I'm going to take a bath ... ..- he rose, the black sweater he wore and then, took off his trouser belt -. Thankfully, that the grandmother of creatures, did not see very well, I do not think she recognizes me.

When the shirt he wore under his jersey removed, Cat could see the bruises he had in the back. He realized, that were the color of those who are about to be cured.

\- I see that you have been given a good beating ...

Vincent turned to her, while trousers unbuttoned.

\- They are much stronger than us ... just teamwork has made could kill him.

He sat on the bed to remove his boots.

Cat remained seated by his sidewith the face to be very scared.

\- Cat, I know it's hard, but together we can with this. I assure ..- embraced her and kissed her on the forehead -. We must be strong and let us not to despair. We lost a good man and that, always hurts, but being with you now is the best balm.

\- I know ... .- timid tears fell down her cheeks. Shee took them did not have to see her mourn -. I know, we can with them; we are right on our side.

\- Andrew would have wanted us to continue fighting ... and we will -. He lifted her chin and kissed her gently on the lips -. We have taken the body of the hybrid to the laboratory. Stuart wanted them to study, can be useful to us. - Cat looked at the eyes -. It was incredible how fast moving and in a way we can not understand, it was impossible that we were seeing ... I guess they have improved this innate quickness that we ... When we pursue that killed Kevin and we realized that it was impossible to follow him .

He separated from Cat and finished take off his boots.

\- After leaving there, when we were leaving, we heard screams from the house. All top was on fire. I did not think twice and walked. Them out as fast as I could and ran away from there, before anyone could recognize me, but I know I saw them out.- He finished counting.

Cat got out of bed and went to the bathroom to open the hot water faucet of the bathtub.

\- That will be a problem ... see what happens tomorrow in the press ... ..- He took air. He was testing the water to see how hot it was. He sat on the edge of the tub.

Vincent went into the bathroom, naked.

\- I put all the clothes in the washing machine ...

\- I'll put it right now .. - she said but did not rise. Then I would. He looked at her naked husband, and for the first time, did not think about pushing on the bed and eat him with kisses. Not was time.

Vincent came over and got into the tub. Immediately he felt like his whole body, relaxed

Cat went for bath salts and soap, and threw everything inside.

\- The water is prefect ... - his wife put a towel behind his head and smiled -. Let strawberries and champagne for another day .- told sad.

She smiled, bowing his head.

\- Yes ... .- sat down again on the edge of the bathtub at his side.

\- Cat ... I know, that Jt was here tonight ...

She nodded, suddenly realizing the impact he had, having taken the body of the hybrid, the laboratory

\- Oh! Sure, they knew nothing. - He licked his lips -. Well, Jt imagined it.

\- He told you about Stuart, right?

Cat's eyes widened.

\- Did he tell you?

Vincent told him everything that had happened between them.

\- "After that, go down to the basement where the oven is, and found Stuart sung the same tune, when we stay with your father when they killed Nick ... It is a strange melody but has something to calm the spirit ..

That calm has made serenase me, and I realized, that I can not argue with him ... It makes no sense ... and he's right, they are not my brothers, but it is also true that sometimes I feel as if or were .. "

Cat took a sponge, dipped in hot water and plenty of soap fact, she handed it to Vincent. The hear him say that, had reminded him of the dream she had that night, and could not help frowned.

Vincent, did not realize it.

\- Jt, only has a priority in this life, it is to find a cure to free you from all this .- she told her husband.

\- I know…

\- Then, you have to understand, it is concerned that go out to make vigilante by night ... and because your life now, just, you include him. He's been protecting for years, leaving his life on hold for you ... and you, now, you decide that you have to follow the steps of some people you just met almost ... It's not fair for him to. It is normal to have doubts about Stuart, and not think they are jealous ...

\- I know, Catherine, I know, but the fact that my part beast comes from Stuart, has not, to stop being me who makes decisions ... I control my life, I told you.

Cat looked serious, wondering if it really would be true. "Blood is blood" ... those words in the voice of Rebecca did not leave her mind.

\- But what Jk not know is that after all exploded, I had to re-enter the building to get that old woman and those children ... I am not a monster, because kill monsters.

\- Tomorrow I'll tell him ... I will go to the club and will tell him. Has to know, know that darkness is not coming back to you ...

Vincent stood up and kissed her.

\- I love you ... .- said-.¿ And now you do me a favor? I need you to bring me the phone ... I've left on the bed ..

Cat got up and went over there ...

\- I have to call the hospital and say that tomorrow I will not go ... I'll take a day off. I need to rest. "

Cat began to speak, returning to the phone.

\- I'll talk to one of my contacts ... I have to do, if near the house, there were security cameras of any kind, private or public ... We can not let them see you face ... and I had to do once, do you remember?

Vincent nodded while her mind was traveling at the time.

\- Yes ... .- he looked at Cat's eyes -. ... I could not sleep that night, did nothing but think about you ... I got out of bedI made exercise, I despaired and finally decided to go for a walk ... good Jt, accompanied me ... and then I got into trouble ...

Cat smiled.

\- You see ... You got in trouble for helping someone and ... Jt was on your side ...

Vincent took air smiling, somewhat sadly, and turned back to the phone.

Cat got up, went into washing machine, threw soap, fabric softener and lit it, while Vincent spoke to the hospital.

When she came back he looked at her, with a half smile on his face.

\- By the way, Cat Have you ever looked in the mirror lately?

She nodded. Vincent gave him the phone, and she looked at the time it was ... 4; 45 am. She was going to sleep very little. Thinking this, Vincent answered.

\- Yes ... this afternoon, before you came, why?

\- Because it begin to notice ...

\- What? .- She took off her fleece jacket, pajama shirt, and ran to the bedroom mirror.

* * *

The next morning, Cat entered one of the interview rooms. She sat at the table and opened the laptop.

It was not the first time she did this: watch the recording of a security camera, to watch carefully if Vincent was recognized in the pictures, or not.

The old woman had severe vision problems, without her glasses, it was impossible that she had seen Vincent and the children were covered almost all the time.

Cat took a breath. Now there was only recording the bank's security camera that was directly opposite.

She recalled how had resorted to the same person when Vincent prevented a robbery at a store, one night long ago ... She smiled sadly thinking of all the things that had happened, good and bad, and how quickly time passed .

She took the stick, which had just give, and put it in the slot.

A Brooklyn street as any other appeared before her. The building right in front of the fire. She spent the picture forward until you reach the approximate time that Vincent was a hero. He saw the explosion, flames and smoke were becoming masters of the situation and minutes later Vincent left with the two children in his arms ...

She stopped image, passed through a filter, retouched, gave more light ... Nothing, it was absolutely impossible for someone to recognize ... Drove out the air content, relieved ... The only thing unusual in that picture, was that really, Vincent was too fast ... but, for someone who did not know to look for, not think it was important ... Everyone would be focused on seeing his face, and that was impossible ...

She kept recording the image on his hard drive and erased the memory. She turned off the computer and stood up. There was nothing to fear. Being a hero was not bad, but he was not interested in being a hero. The pass inconspicuous as, better, and she did not want to have to explain all her superiors about what the hell to her husband in that place ...

She left the room, trying to forget this subject, to focus on the search for Ethan Jenkins and others, besides ask, Vincent's friends.

Suddenly she remembered that she had to tell Mark all the "hunting" ... Had to know it, understand Vincent and others, although that, she did not believe there was trouble ...

* * *

 **Three days later**

Heather and Lynn, climbed the four flights of stairs that took them to their apartment on Elizabeth Street, carrying bags, which had gotten part of their lives. The other part, was still in the Cat's car trunk, parked, at that moment, a few meters from their door.

\- I never imagined that the little I have, could weigh as much ... .- Lynn complained, pushing a strand of blond hair from her face.

\- Just a little more.- Heather asked, stopping on the third floor and leaving the suitcase resting on the ground.

Lynn arrived at your side within seconds and also stopped to take a breath.

\- And yet, what else it is. - Said thinking about what she had in the car -. Thank goodness your friend has left us the furniture ... I do not even think about having to climb all that ...

Heather looked at her and cleared her throat.

\- Could you use your ...?

Lynn shook her head.

\- It does not work like that ... I can not use something that almost do not control, on something so common ... I could get to rave and hurt you ...- took again, her suitcase and started up the last two flights of stairs.

Heather followed her.

\- I thought they were teaching you control, and better understand, what you are ... .- said slowly, breathing heavily as she spoke and up the stairs.

\- Yes, they do, but it's still early ... All are hypothetical situations, we do not know how I will react to a real stimulus ... and of course Stuart did not want to cause any of such magnitude. He says that ... .- stood on the step to catch her breath. ... Evan and I have not been born for this, and the more numb I am, that part of our personality, best ... he does not want to use us.

Heather reached him and motioned for him to continue rising.

They reached their floor and Heather opened the door of the small, but cozy apartment they had rented. They had been living there for about four days, which had been full of ups and downs the stairs. They could afford it with what Angela Baker disbursed every month as funding for experiments ... Heather was seen as assistant researchers, but Lynn came that money as part of the compensation that Angela had provided for her, as a victim of the Consortium. Heather also reached her in the eyes of Angela, therefore, but she wanted to earn it ... and being close to Evan .. right? ...

\- Let us leave the bags in the room and go back for more ...

Just as the door closed, to go for more packages, doors, front floor was opened.

A tall, athletic man of about 40 and few, dressed in sports clothes came out of there with a big smile on his face.

Hey there! Are ye new tenants? .- He went to them and offered them his hand.

The two shook it. Heather noted that stayed, longer than usual, holding the hand of Lynn, but was only a moment, immediately, he looked at her.

\- My name is Ian, Ian Maxwell, I do not have much in the neighborhood, but if you want advice on where to eat well and drink better, you just have to tell me. Do you already you are installed?

Lynn shook her head, while Heather nodded.

He smirked.

\- Looks like you see it differently ..

Heather closed her eyes for a moment and said:

\- Well, we lack to bring a few bundles of the car, but otherwise, we have everything ... .- smiled, perforce.

Lynn nodded.

\- Are you willing to help you ... as I've said, recently passing through it, and know what they are, those stairs ... .- he said.

Heather was quick to say no.

\- No ... no ... do not worry, you do not ...

He insisted.

\- Really ... it's no problem. I can not let such a lovely girls suffer that way ..- said slowly, without taking at the time, their eyes from Heather. Lynn looked at her friend and smiled -. Go down, I'll call a friend to say that will arrive a little later ... - he opened the door of his apartment -. Do you have the car away?

Heather was going back to tell him that was not necessary, but Lynn came forward.

\- No ... Virtually on the doorstep in front of the barbershop.

\- Okay, wait there ... - told them and went into the house.

Heather snorted and started down the stairs.

\- Never trust anyone who has such a lovely smile and even less if it is handsome. Those eyes are even somewhat disturbing .. ... - she told her blonde friend as she remembered those slanted eyes the color of honey.

Lynn followed her.

\- It was lovely, why not let them help? It is harmless ... I'm sure ...

Heather stopped.

\- After what I've been and what you've been through ... still you trust others? .- He looked straight ahead and kept falling.

Lynn did not know what to say, she simply shrugged.

\- Maybe you're wrong everyone is not bad for definition.- said, convinced.

\- You're very good ... .- took air. Ok ... if so, I'll be the first to invite him to dinner ...

\- Okay, but I'll make dinner ...

* * *

Bob Reynolds sat in front of his computer screen, checking the latest news related to pharmaceutical laboratories of the East Coast.

He had realized that a company, Orton Limited, was disbursing a lot of money in buying ships in the industrial area of NY with a view to future expansion, motivated by the entry of a new partner and a new development in its research department.

It may not have anything to do, but had to investigate what was the purpose of these new investigations.

He had begun to take note of the names of the majority shareholders, when the doorbell rang.

He rose from his chair, slightly annoyed and went to the door. They were a little late for visitors.

When you open a tall, thin man dressed in immaculate black suit and white shirt with black tie, greeting:

\- I am Gavin O'Malley ... I come from the British consulate in the city. I have to make a delivery of invitations to the inauguration of the conference on British culture, to be carried out at the consulate, during the month of December-. He took a large envelope black, and held it out. Robert took it -. We look forward to all of you ... Without more I go ... Good night Mr. Reynolds.

And with that, he turned and headed for the entrance, where, among the trees, Bob sensed that he expected a black car.

He closed the door and enters the room, with the envelope. He sat on the couch and watched it. There was nothing written on the front, turned it over and saw a red wax, with the coat of the British crown, closing. . Of course, he knew who the boss. They were here, and what better place for a meeting that a consulate, surrounded by security measures ... Erik had always been very clever. He thought that someday I would tell, Cat, his visit to the island, sure that she would be interested.  
He opened it and pulled out from within, an envelope for him, one for Mark, one for Hugh, one for Messrs. Keller and finally to Ms. Rebecca Reynolds MacNicol, the name of Duncan ...

He shook his head from side to side. Stuart had told them about Rebecca and he was not sure if that was good or bad, but they would soon find out.

At that time, his mobile rang. He went to the table where he had been taking notes, and picked without recognizing that the number called

\- Tell me?

He had no time to say anything more.

\- Bob, I'm Dana, listen carefully ... .- Could tell he was very nervous -. I think I found something big in Washington ... Now I can not talk more ... I have to contrast my sources ..- he heard her gasp -. It was all about the hospital, which treated my son, Baker, the orphanage where he was Gabe, Muirfield ... They continue with experiments, Bob, have moved, nothing more ... .. These are just a few but have big plans and do not care, the buyer ... I have to leave ... I think I'm being followed ... I love you, do not forget ...

\- Dana! .- Shouted Bob, but she had already hung up.

* * *

Tess loaded her gun and slipped the other loader, in the pocket of his jacket. She had spent the last three days resting and going to shoot. Had to get its speed and security. She could not let, he escaped again.

According to the information she had and what she had seen, thought she knew more or less, where he could be hiding. A buffer zone on the bank of the river, near the water, possibly a sewer outlet or something similar. Would begin by where watched him eat, and I would go up and then down, looking for new clues.

She had thought to warn Jo, but she did not; on the one hand, was afraid to go alone, but on the other hand was the best, could not have someone close by to worry, would take concentration. It was enough with herself.

She got into her car and drove down the avenue, to take the street that lead to the river. At one point, looking in the rearview mirror it seemed that a black car was following her. Changing direction abruptly a few times, and the black car was behind her, but the third time she did, went straight. False alarm. She went to another street and drove toward her objective.

* * *

Catherine entered the room carrying a cup of coffee, decaffeinated coffee in one hand and the record of Ethan Jenkins in the other. Took all day at the police station and was shattered, her back hurt and could not with the feeling of heaviness in the legs. She needed to walk, needed to go home and needed to sleep, or better need to hug Vincent. Just, she had seen him these days. Much work in the hospital.

In her desk was a fax where the life of Stanley detailing, and Anthony of Lucca. Nothing at all ... Stanley did not exist, since 1964 and Anthony, all since 1987 .. They had three long days trying to find some clue that would lead them to where they are now hiding.

The search program that had been used to look for Vincent, at the time, were using Hugh and Samuel, from a laptop, as they toured the city in their cars, following clues that until now had been wrong.

When she reached his table, she found Mark, who taught her, a copy of the second edition of the NY Times. The photos of the recording of the bank, were on the first page. "Unsung hero saves an elderly woman and her grandchildren died in a fire ..

\- It was expected. It's a very juicy story ... "Hero saves ... .- read head. His sister had told him they were engaged, from time to time. He had a good fight with his father for not tell him before ... but deep down, imagined it. They were not, of those remaining, with arms crossed.

\- It took them ... .- was all that Cat said.

She realized, that Mark was watching her.

\- What?...

\- It starts to notice. - He said, as he pointed to her belly.

She cupped her dark blue blouse.

\- I know, but for now I just passed the evenings ... when I get up in the morning, did not notice anything, and therefore I do not dress accordingly ... Starting tomorrow, very wide and jackets blouses ... Ward, you can not know it or send me to information ... .- said, everything low that was able to speak.

She sat at her desk and left the newspaper aside, and coffee, on the other side.

She looked at Mark and smiled.

\- And now if you do not mind, I'll keep looking cases with homeless ... I've hardly begun, and I promised a friend ...

Mark, raised an eyebrow. He sat at the Tess's table, now he was using.

\- Friend?

\- Yes, friend..

\- Every day you look more like your dad ... Daddy's friends ... which most of the time, nobody knows ... She sighed -. I guess what's in your blood. - He began to stir a lot of paperwork -. I will order all the material we have from the De Luca, Stanley and Ethan ... I need to find a weakness, let them out of his burrow ...

Cat nodded.

\- Yes ... we have to find it. - She took a last glance at the newspaper -. At the very least of this, and we should not worry ... It is impossible to to recognize him ... It doesn't look good.

At that time, a male voice startled them.

\- It can that not look good, but I do know who he is ...

They turned quickly.

Cat was shocked when she recognized the young man with dark brown hair, wearing the official uniform of firefighters NY, looked at her visibly worried, a little meter of them.

She rose from her chair, unable to avoid saying his name, facing surprised look of his brother, who looked as Cat, paled by moments.

\- Aaron ... Aaron Keller ...

T **o be continued...**

 **Thanks for reading, beasties! I would appreciate any comments if you liked it..** **kisses a lot ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Aaron nodded at his name. The two are still looking. Cat was going to say something, but beat him.

\- When I decided to come, I was not sure if was the right thing ... .- he licked his lips, something that Cat, immediately reminded her Vincent -. ... I do not know if you had relationship with him yet, but I see so ... - he looked toward the paper that was on the table.

Cat, as he spoke, could not stop thinking, that is what she should do.

Once, she and Vincent had spoken of his family, but it was a very sensitive subject for him.

On more than one occasion, she had surprised Vincent, watching photo albums, which, Jt had given him, and always hid them when he saw her, and always, Cat, showed in his eyes an infinite sadness.

When everything calmed down and they were married, she proposed to go get Aaron and tell him everything, because it was clear that, since he had to know who the man who had saved his life was.

It was headline news in newspapers for weeks after returning to life, not to mention the Windsor case, but he shook his head from side to side, assuming the conversation settled.

Catalways thought that felt so guilty for having gone to Afghanistan, seeking to compensate in a totally wrong way, the death of his brothers, he was afraid of what might be found. Fear grew, as the months passed and Aaron did not appear there, to talk back to Cat ... and him.

And now the time had come ... Vincent's past, in the skin of his nephew, stood in front of her and they could no longer hide more.

Aaron spoke again.

\- I think we need to talk, Inspector ...

Cat looked around. Mark watched her and said nothing, merely nodded when their eyes met. He did not know who was that guy, but only have heard what he said, his name and see the face of her sister, knew that the thing was serious.

Seeing Cat said nothing, went to her aid.

\- You can go up to one of the interrogation rooms ... they are free ... - he said while slowly rose from his chair and looked up.

Cat took a breath.

\- Yes. It will be the best ... Please Aaron, follow me ...

She said the young man who passed in front of her and climb the stairs. Before starting up, she turned to look at his brother.

\- Then I'll tell you .- she mouthed.

Mark nodded, sitting back down. He was following them with the look until they entered one of the rooms and Cat, closed the door.

\- Yeah. - Said Cat -. Almost all ...

\- And then, why do not you come to see us ?. - More than a question, it was a plea. Aaron could not understand why, if he already remembered them, had ignored them for so long.

\- Your uncle's life has been very difficult since he enlisted.

Aaron went on without hearing. Sadness returned to his eyes.

\- We all thought he was dead ...

To hear you say that she was tempted to tell the great secret, for he had seen and would understand the situation of Vincent, at the time, but she thought better of it.

\- Aaron, there are very strong reasons for him to do what he did ... He loved you and loves you a lot, but now and we have had a very difficult life.

Aaron did not give up.

\- So powerful are these reasons? ...

She shook her head.

He looked at the computer screen trying to concentrate. He was worried about her. His sister was not for strong emotions.

At that time, his phone rang. It was Bob.

\- Mark ... just called Dana ... Something is happening in Washington ... I think she's in trouble ... I have to go with her ...

Mark got up like a spring of the chair.

\- Hell Dad! Do not move from there, until I get it ... .- was putting his jacket as he spoke -. You shall tell me, what she told you, calmly and we'll see what we do, do not ever leaving home ... I go towards there right now ...

He hung up, took a paper from Cat's desk and wrote a note:

\- "Bob needs me urgently. When you can call me ... Mark.".

He laid it on the computer keyboard, grabbed his car keys and sped off to the police station.

* * *

Tess jumped the wall that separates it from the river bank and went to the place where she had seen Gabe, last time. The sun was setting, but still had enough to see without turning the lantern light. She looked at the sky and saw a thick dark cloud that climbed the river from the sea.

She checked her watch and made a mental tour of the plane had been studying the previous days. She had done at City Hall, when they began to investigate then that almost killed Jt. It could be seen clearly keeping all conduits of the city, including the sewage network, which just had a way out of just over 20 meters, crossing the wall walk, from where she was.

Something told her that Gabe could hide in those unhealthy tunnels. She reached for her gun and started walking toward where she thought, that was the entrance to the tunnel. She found it quickly.

he had been afraid it was too tight, but it was not. The diameter of the tunnel allowed her, no problems, go through it, standing. Inside, there was only darkness and a very unpleasant smell, as indeed, was to be expected.

She leaned slightly, hoping to hear some noise but heard nothing.

Steeling himself took her small flashlight and turned it on. The exit or entry where appropriate, appeared before her. On the ground, a channel carried water to the outside, then very sparingly. On the sides of the channel, two small elevations of cement, allow the passage, but carefully, because it saw they were very wet and full of all sorts of things, Tess, preferred not to think about what could be.

he noticed that right there, at the junction with the stones of the river bank, there were a lot of small bones. She focused the flashlight directly toward them. They could be of rodents or even a cat. For a few seconds he came feeling sorry for Gabe ...

She glanced around. She still had the feeling that someone was following her, but still did not see anyone. She touched the pistol to the back waistband of her tight pants and taking a deep breath, went into the tunnel.

They had not spent one minute from the time Tess enter, exit the sewers, when two shadows jumped to shore and took the road that led them to the same place where she had disappeared.

* * *

Cat closed the door and take a deep breath before turning around and deal with Aaron. She did not know where to start.

The two looked at each other for a moment. Aaron must have realized the concern and nervousness Cat and relaxed, a little, expression. He said she will sit on the nearest chair and he did to her side, not in front. That was not an interrogation.

He left the small suitcase he was carrying on the table, ran his hand through his hair and staring into her eyes, he began to speak.

\- When we arrived at the building, we discovered that the fire had been provoked. Resulted in a rather strange way ... They had busted one of the gas pipes and later found a lighter fuel on the ground. Somebody blew that, the only good thing is that there have been fatalities. He saved them ... but the owner of the apartment where the fire started,has disappeared.

Cat was going to say something but he interrupted.

\- In addition, in the chambers of the opposite bank, does not look when our "hero" enters the building. The first image we have of him is when removes children ... and certainly did not live there ... Not…. then where did he came , and for what came? .- It did not wait for Cat answer, he went on -. Those who had seen the video before I did, felt that there was a failure in recording speed, because the person who saves the old and grandchildren, moves at a speed too high and so they did know me, in the report they sent me ... .- Cat looked at him and did nothing to talk about. She wanted to know where he was going.

Aaron leaned an elbow on the table and rubbed his temples.

\- A two seconds of seeing it for the first time I realized that recording, nothing was wrong ... the way he walks, to move, to take children, to the elderly, I was sure it was him,I do not ask me why, but I am firmly convinced that what is ... .- There was a lot of sadness in his voice -. It could not be another, your Victor ... - he paused. Cat bowed her head and crossed her arms. ... My Uncle Vincent ...

He watched as Cat did not look up. When he spoke again his tone became more conciliatory.

\- No need to worry about this ... .- says his briefcase. Cat understood that within the recording was -. ... there is nothing to accuse him and of course I have not told anyone anything ... .- she breathed again when he heard him say that-. ... I do not think he has provoked. Much would have changed my uncle, if so, but I wonder what the hell he was doing there, just at the time of the explosion? ... Do not forget that a man has disappeared ...

He rested his forearms on his thighs and hands together, crouching slightly and being closer to Cat.

\- ".. But anyway -. He said shaking his head from side to side -.. ... This is just an excuse, you know what I came. I should have done long ago, but I have been very angry and not, could not.

I could not believe, first, that was him., I would have been so blind, and not to come looking for us as out of that hospital, we are his family! I can not understand ... - he stood up and shook his head, he leaned back in the chair - ... When I saw him in the video, I could not wait any longer ... I came here because you're my only chance of finding him. My impression, the same I had when I met her, that you have a very close relationship ... "

Just when Aaron told all this, she realized she was hearing, fast few bumps, not very clear, perhaps distorted by something ... She looked around but saw nothing, and within seconds, the intensity decreased .

Somewhat strangely, she again put all their attention on the young before her.

\- First of all I want to apologize for not telling the truth then .- left the hands fall into her lap, rubbing her budding belly, looking relax as he spoke -. It was a time, very complicated, you have to believe me ...

The only thing that was clear Catherine, when she began to speak, was that everything was going to be honest, it could be. Many things had to count them, Vincent himself, and she was going to do he did, though she had to take him in tow. It was time to settle all this and he could not keep this thought formed in his mind, it was the right time, having a mind that Vincent had found "another family".

\- Did you know who I was when you saw me the first time ?. - He asked interested in the answer.

\- As soon as I heard your name ... but Vincent did not remember anything.

He nodded.

\- I ... .just remember my uncle ... he was very small when he left ... I can not recognize him, but when he pulled me out of the fire, although it was unconscious thought I heard he say the name of my father ... forget it right away because there was no sense, but when I saw him on TV saying who he was, the pictures that I had seen all my life from my father and his brothers were represented in the mind, and then I realized my mistake ... It was a terrible blow ...

He stopped talking for a moment, took a deep breath and continued.

\- But not just for me ... my mother, my aunt Sara ... Imagine how we felt when we heard the news that he was accused of killing a man ... .- returned to move his head from side to side. His eyes scanned the room -. No I could not believe it, God! My uncle was a doctor, how could he do such a thing? ... No sense ... Neither made sense, he was working for the police ... Nothing made sense ...

Catherine started talking before he follow. It had to leave a few things clear.

\- "What I can imagine ... .- said trying to defend her husband, though she knew it would be difficult -. I know it's hard to understand but you know that eventually proved that it had been a terrible mistake .- She had taken care of so be it. She and Mark, of course.

When I met him, he worked with me in a circumstantial way, you can not expect much more, should be your uncle who did, but you have to understand that Vincent was going through a really hard time, he remembered nothing of his life, or almost nothing, everything about you, you caused flashes of memory, did not know how to interpret ...

Your uncle and I have a relationship for a while, but soon after that, we distance and when he gave a press conference that practically we had not spoken ... . - Her hand to her face and pulled a momentthe eyes - ... with that did not justify his behavior, but I know I had a lot on his head, and some other, bad influence. "- Could not help thinking Tori.

\- And now, are you together? .- He asked.

She smiled slightly and nodded.

\- Yes. We were married five months ago ...

He sat up in surprise.

\- Married? - Did not know exactly what to say -. Although it sounds strange to say, I'm glad for the two ... - he said, smiling, but then, returned to his uncle and his expression changed -. Already he has recovered his memory?

\- Like I said, I can not tell you, you have to be Vincent who does ... and you must be prepared ...- approached him and touched his arm -. Despite everything he tells you, you never forget that it is Vincent Keller, and like all Keller, is and always will be a hero ... everything he's done, it's done for a good reason, but sometimes, he thought it was not ... and so, I'm sure, he could not face you, your family ...

Aaron, took Cat's hand in his.

\- Do you want he so much, right?

Cat smiled.

\- With all my soul…

He nodded.

\- Please tell him to come and see us ...

Cat, rose from his chair, ready to do whatever was, to fix the situation as soon as possible.

She understood what had happened. She remembered when thought for a few hours that her mother could be alive ... Too bad that had only been a mistake.

\- Can we go look for him,, if you want. He works in the Saint Benjamin and ... - She said motivated.

She shook his head from side to side and forced her gently to sit again.

\- Not… no ... Tell him to come ... my mother also need to talk to him, I think more than I ... .- licked his lips -. Tell him that since Anne grandmother died, we live in the family home. My mother could not sell it, she practically grew up there and full of memories ... Not live in them, but you could not get rid of anything ... Those memories are her life too. - He lowered his head a little embarrassed -. Believe it or not, we thought that there was a curse on the Keller's family, but when we heard his name on TV ... .- he grinned -. It was incredible...

He stood up and took his briefcase. Looked at it.

\- I will do everything possible to avoid anyone knowing who is the hero of that fire, but please convince him to come and see us ...

Cat got up in turn.

\- I promise you he will. I know he needs to do ...

He nodded. He extended his hand a little ashamed and she shook it vigorously.

\- Thank you, Catherine ... .- he said.

He smiled and said nothing more left the room leaving Cat, with heart in her throat.

He took a deep breath and went out, too, there.

She went downstairs thinking about her next moves. First, ask Mark to take her to hospital. The Mustang was with Heather. After…

-Oh shit!

Mark was not at his desk. She looked around the room but did not see him. She was reaching for the phone when she saw a paper on the keyboard. It was the letter from his brother.

She read it quickly.

She grabbed her coat and headed towards the exit. Would take a taxi to go to the hospital to talk to Vincent, and during the trip, would call Mark. What the hell had happened to her father !?

* * *

 _"... Just opposite, rough sea, threatened to sneak into the cave, not surprisingly, they were at just two meters above sea level._

 _Others had long since had come and penetrated, in pairs, through the large opening in the rock, carrying small lanterns for light._

 _She could not stop looking at the sea._

 _\- Do not worry, there comes into the cave ... It has never gone as above or in the worst storm I .- Duncan said reassuringly. He squeezed my hand tightly, and led me toward the entrance._

 _Angus met us and gave us two small lamps._

 _\- Before we go, I want you to know that anyone outside this land has never entered here.- bit his lip. I remember his expression of concern as he said -. In this cave and others like it, our ancestors settled when they arrived, and shaped in its walls the history of their lineage. Their gods, their traditions, their kings and more importantly where we come from us, "Bersekers" ... .- looked me into the eyes -. Rebecca ask you to open your mind and accept what you see and what I tell you ... and do not write in your books ... This is is just us, nobody else ... We do not want anyone to know ..._

 _I remember this, sitting in this comfortable chair, Catherine, and smiled, because I would have been able to do anything he'd asked me ... ... .Any thing. As you will understand_

 _I promised that no one would ever know ... but now, I have very clear that you're a part of them, like Vincent, thus, have to be a part of it.  
_

 _Let's go back there.  
_

 _\- The story ends by where we will begin to read it .- he said pointing his lamp to a wall. The drawings were made with chalk and very thin strokes.  
_

 _It was a long line of scenes that were read in a circle in the big cave where we were now. I could see many people coming together in the center,  
_

 _Duncan stepped forward and told me, the first of them:_

 _"The first drawings correspond to the years that remained fighting in the continent. We were respected by all the different tribes in this part of the country, but then came the Romans and brought the Catholic religion, and it ended with us.  
_

 _In his doctrine was forgiveness and suffering, for peace, and we were on the contrary, we were the perpetrators of violence. Blood and death were our identity.  
_

 _They chased us. They made us repudiate our own people to be the harbingers of violence told ... and began to kill us. Those who advocated nonviolence, began to hunt us down and kill us in cold blood "._

 _I was walking the walls reading in drawings what he told me ... I came to a point where one of them were burned alive, tied to a thick tree. I could see his eyes a cloudy yellow and his fangs protruding from his mouth open in a scream of eternal terror._

"Some died before they become aware of what was happening. When we did, we went. We seek refuge here and were, with the clear idea, to defend ourselves against anyone who would harm us.

 _And so, we have been since then, being what we are, locked in here to survive._

 _I know you will say that we are stronger than them, yes, but they are many more and also our lives would be hell if we continue availing ourselves of the old ways ... we would be persecuted and we would have peace, we could never be happy. "_

 _He looked at me then, and smiled. His scar was deeply marked in his face when he did._

 _\- Do not worry, in our particular sentence we are happy, we need nothing more ..._

 _How wrong I was! Maybe he did not need anything else, but others do._

 _\- Who painted this ?. - Asked puzzled._

 _\- If you look there is a leap in the painter ... .here ... .- he taught me a mural with stronger strokes and vivid colors that miraculously still retained -... arrival and stay is narrated on the island .. .- it was along the back wall -. and this change to a single color ... The painter in this case came when we fled and returned here ... The strokes are more, like, sadder ... and the color is red ... the red of blood and suffering ... When this painter died, nobody came here to paint. Everything was like then ..._

 _We read the paintings, stopping at the most important moments of his life in old England, when they were the guardians of the people ... The people have to understand, Cat, was not only one that came with them on their invasions but also one that was already on the island ...  
_

 _As we continued reading the drawings, the large cave was filled more and more.  
Even now I can see them talking and smiling holding in their hands small oil lamps. I saw a group of boys led by Stu, our Stuart, played at being warriors and fought with wooden swords as they ran from one side to another of the cave.  
_

 _I can not help but feel an immense tenderness to remember as a child, so alien to everything that had to happen next, largely because of me. I hope you can forgive me someday.  
_

 _Well, excuse me a moment of weakness ... I continue with my story, right now the fun begins.  
_

 _I stared at them and asked._

 _\- Why are you bringing you here ...?_

 _Duncan smiled._

 _\- Welcome the fact that we still exist. In short it appear Erik and Gerald and his boys, carrying a large keg, roast beef with spices and bread oven Grant, all in such quantities that could feed an army of Highlanders took ... .- my arm and walked to my ear -. And I can assure you that there is nothing left over ..._

 _I remember smiled openly, it was true. Then he took me to another place of the wall._

 _\- But before we get down to eat and drink, I want you to see something more ... .- His expression changed and became serious. He bowed his head slightly and not look at me as he spoke. We walked into the depths of the cave. There, a wall of almost two meters long was flanked by two large torches ... It was clear that the end of turn, I guess with the celebration, but this singularity with respect to the other, gave me to understand that painting was particularly important ..._

 _Duncan stood in front of the fresco. He stood behind me and circled my waist with his hands._

 _"Legend, written on the walls of this rock, counts as we were created by Odin, to become their guard. The wildest among savages, ready to fight beside it Thor and save Asgard any known threat. Beings mythological._

 _Everything here has that story ... ... you can see it. "_

 _And I saw her ... in those drawings full of color in this case, that transported you straight to where and when they were telling, letting you flew imagination free ... I saw how they fought defending his God and were honored as warriors ... And I also knew, that they were not legends, that was their true story. Their God was their kings, heads of their tribes, and they, the warriors were made possible feared by all enemies ..._

 _Suddenly, as he followed the story, something caught my attention ... I separated from Duncan and slowly I approached the wall._

 _\- Is that a woman? ask astonished. She had the features of a beast like everyone else, but the body was not the body of a man. I compared it with other drawings and discovered that there were many others._

 _He replied, reaching up to me and pointed to the spot where he had seen the woman._

 _\- Yes it is…. a warlike berserk ... like us ..._

 _I swear, Catherine, I'm glad a lot, knowing that women were also part of it all._

 _Duncan took my hand and led me to one of the few wooden benches were empty. At that moment a tremendous cries were heard and scared me, thinking that the end had managed to enter the sea ... but it was not that ... had just arrived beer and whiskey ..._

 _They had not even two minutes Aila, the tavern, approached us, dodging avid drinkers, with two well-filled jars. Duncan thanked him, half drank one drink and started telling me, as I enjoyed mine slowly._

 _\- "In places where we come from, from the earliest times, it is known that the berserkers fought in pairs, pairs formed for life by those who were chosen by destiny to be together The women were fighters like them. Viking like all women, who as daughters, wives, mothers of warriors and were able to handle a sword, bow or knife exactly as many men .._

 _In my mind I see the smile of Duncan to say this and look at me._

 _\- I'm sure you had been a Viking. - He said without blinking, and I, I remember noticing the blush rising to my cheeks as I watched him spellbound .But when he spoke no longer smiling._

 _\- Thus, the race is constantly regenerating, but one day he decided to expand the territory and many berserkers left the shores of our beloved first home, looking for new places ... and found them, but in doing so, when young people came here not cared about anything except the desire for conquest, leading them to a violent death, using any woman who looked good ... Some gave them children, but for some reason women never ... never ... they endured a few generations but without births ... .- he shook his head -. I suppose our desire to conquer at any cost brought that curse ... Our current women are wonderful but they are not what fate had in store for us ... The warrior of warriors born much, that it can not be done ... .- sighed._

 _That I just do not like me ... and I said so._

 _\- So, I was not meant to you? . - I asked, half joking and half serious._

 _Duncan looked me in the eyes._

 _\- I am firmly convinced that you and I are the first in many years, we're meant to be together. I feel it here. - She took my hand to the place where his heart and bowed his head to kiss me gently on the lips -. Nothing more to see you, that when you lowered your boat, I sensed, because I had never met anyone who made me feel what I felt when I looked you, and when you accepted, I was, I knew really. You're special, Rebecca Reynolds, very special ..._

 _I smiled, trying to clear my mind._

 _\- So, you are the generations that have only a warrior ancestor ... Your fathers ... - stop talking awaiting confirmation, but did not._

 _He said nothing._

 _\- Duncan?_

 _He took a deep breath before speaking._

 _\- Rebecca ... I still am the son of warriors, and some of those in this room, too, including small Stu and his friends ... Their mothers were the last, and have died ... Of course, most of the berserkers not . A group of us still are, but we are doomed to disappear ... The lineage is cursed ..._

 _Imagine my reaction, Cat._

 _\- It can not be, you said that everything that happened during the conquest and that long ago, even a few generations have passed, how did you get here? . - I thought for a moment -. Except that the number of generations is very high ..._

 _My rational mind could not understand it ... But Duncan said something which left everything very clear._

 _\- Rebecca ... I've never said, years, you can live berserk. I have never said the years that I have. "_

She stopped writing when she heard a knock at the door.

* * *

Despite the flashlight, as that Tess came in, felt like darkness around her. Everything was silent except for the noise, muffled by the waterfrom their steps. Occasionally, little feet running around ... rats!

It was amazing, think Gabe, moving through that site. The handsome and elegant as things had changed! In that thing through the city, killing, there was nothing the assistant attorney Lowan ... now he was an animal ...

He came to a bend and the tunnel, forcing her to turn left. Before doing so, she drew his gun and pointed forward with the flashlight. The beam of light illuminated the background wall while she was preparing to turn. She noticed that his hand injury, will no longer trembled when holding the gun. She could not help, breathe relieved.

Without thinking it over, she turned. She met another tunnel, like she had just left, but with the difference on the other side she could see a recess in the wall.

She walked slowly and found that was large enough for a person could lie. There were too far away to jump untainted thereby merely see them from there. She focused the flashlight and saw a bunch of newspapers on the floor. A glass bottle filled with an indefinable liquid, a couple of old torn jackets use a large matchbox and other objects of various sizes ... could be, Gabe hiding, there? It was frightening ...

She shook her head from side to side. She could not fall into the pity.

Gabe had behaved like a fucking bastard and now had become a beast in every sense of the word ... I could not feel sorry for him ... Death would be a short sentence for what he deserved.

She would again take up going deeper into the tunnel, when she thought she heard a noise behind her.

She stuck to the wall, by turning off the flashlight.

Saw a light moving along the tunnel. She was retracing the way up to the bend just happened. She raised the gun and waited, whoever it was give back, to face him.

Gradually steps sounded closer. Realized that her hand was shaking again and she was sweating. She got the flashlight in her pocket and grabbed the gun with both hands. Only distinguished, light was approaching her.

The footsteps stopped when they were about to turn. She thought she heard someone speak ...

Gave no time for anything else. She left the corner and before the dazzle light, gunpoint to the person who carried the flashlight

* * *

\- Don't you dare let him go!. - She shouted to Mark, as she left the cab -. Yes, I know ... hard .- expelled the air from her lungs -. What? ... Come on, Mark !, have I must do something can not wait ...- she opened strongly, emergency door, pushing to pass a nurse with a stretcher. Yes, I will go after ... Is something wrong? ... I see, if you can tell me on the phone I do not think it's good.- Said with heavy irony -. I leave you, I just go to the hospital ..

She hung up and put it in the back pocket of her pants. She walked with a firm step to information, but before arriving, saw Vincent, coming down the hall toward it, accompanied by two doctors. They stood before a door to talk and she waited for her husband to see her. Immediately, he did. She smiled, he could hear the beating of her heart, well, not just hers own, now.

He turned looking for her with the look and smiled when he saw her. He said goodbye to his colleagues and went to her.

\- What are you doing here? .- He asked surprised, but at the same time happy to have her there. He kissed her on the lips.

She put her hand on his chest, gently. She looked into his eyes, serious.

\- We have to talk about something very important.

Vincent automatically glanced at her belly.

\- Did something happen? - Asked scared.

\- No, is not that. - She shook her head.

He frowned.

\- So?

Cat told him bluntly. He would never imagine.

\- Your nephew came to see me to the police station.

Vincent took a slight step back in surprise. A lot of images came back to him. He took a deep breath before speaking

\- Come with me, go to the coffee shop ... .- he took her with force of the hand and led her there.

After asking cafes, Catherine sat in the chair told him, Vincent, as he did, right in front.

\- What happened?. - He asked visibly nervous.

Cat cleared his throat before speaking.

\- We were, Mark and I, commenting on the news that had come out in the press about the hero of a fire ...

Vincent nodded.

\- Yes, I've seen, a resident brought the newspaper.

Cat continued.

\- Well, we were saying that no one could recognize, when suddenly, I heard a voice saying, that he had known ... I've been around and there was Aaron. Imagine my surprise ... I did not know what to do ...

Vincent leaned back in his chair. A group of nurses pass him and greeted him. He did not notice.

\- What else?

\- We went to one of the interrogation rooms ... and there, he explained that is one of those responsible for fire investigation ...

Her husband interrupted her.

\- Oh! He is a firefighter ... God! . - raised his hand to the head. He sat up and rested his elbows on the table. The coffee was left cold.

\- But how he could associate with the fire? When save him he was unconscious. He regained consciousness later, when we were outside.

Cat cocked her head and raised her eyebrows.

\- Call it, sixth sense, but he knew ...knew that was you.

Vincent sipped his coffee and staring at an indefinite point.

\- What else? .- He asked again.

Cat continued.

\- He said he did not understand what you did there, and that the investigation of the fire, had led them to believe that it was caused ...

Vincent smiled slightly.

\- Also he told me that the owner of the apartment where everything originated has disappeared ... and the cameras ... see you go, but do not see you in ... .- Take a breath again before continuing - ... He wants to know what the hell were you doing there ... but has not made it clear that he will not say anything about you.

Cat took his hand.

\- Vincent, , he has come for you ... Basically it was an excuse to know because you have not come to them, after all this time ... We are waiting for you went on TV, saying who you were, in a hospital press conference ...

He looked at her with sad expression, biting his lower lip.

\- You have to go see them ... They've gone wrong, he and your sisters in law, they do not understand because you have not gone ... do not understand because a Keller was accused of killing a man ... but above all, do not understand that you've abandoned them..

\- I have not abandoned them..- corrected him quickly.

\- I know, I know ... - Cat, hastened to say him -. but they did not. I know that you take time wishing, but I also know that you are afraid ...

He swallowed hard. Cat went on.

\- You have to go ... now ... you can not wait more.

Vincent watched as he leaned back in his chair and let go of her hand. Cat waited. A few seconds later he returned to approach her.

\- And what I say, when they want to know why all this?

\- I do not know honey ... you have to decide when you get there, but something tells me they will not have problems to believe and understand everything you've been since you went to Afghanistan.

He rested his elbows on the table, clasped his hands, and laced his fingers.

\- Cat, I would like to take part in their lives again.

She nodded.

\- Then, go ... and retrieve them ! ...

He kept his gaze fixed on her a few seconds, as if to catch some of the optimism and strength that always found her and then stood up. Cat did the same. He went to her and hugged her.

\- I go…. Right now…. .- He looked at the room -. I have spent many hours here, I do not think they miss me. - He said with a wink -. Will you wait for me to arrive, awake?

She nodded as she hugged him around the waist.

\- I think so ... I have to to go talk to Mark and my father, now ... Something has happened and they do not want to tell by the phone.

\- Oh my God! . - Vincent exclaimed without much emphasis.

Cat could not help it slip a subtle laugh.

\- Yes, Oh my God !. - She looked at her husband in the eyes -. I'll wait, ... and have faith, you'll see how everything goes well ...

He, of all reply, simply kissed her on the lips.

Then, he pulled away from her and eyes never leaving hers, went off the coffee shop.

* * *

She closed the notebook with sadness. It was so wonderful to be there, if only in memory, but knew it was Stuart who came and wanted to see it.

She had taken all the compound that Stanley had commanded. During the time that the serum had taken effect, three days, no one had seen her, and the change was brutal. At a particular time she had thought, give some of the guys so they could investigate further, but then thought better of it, it was almost impossible they found the solution.

She could not help but smile fun. It was to be a night of surprises.

She ironed dress with hands and opened the door.

She saw, as Stuart turned around and looked at her..

\- I'd like to note something close to home ... - He kept the word in his mouth as soon as he saw her. He came quickly and closed the door behind him.

He looked at her amazed.

\- How is possible?...

\- Come on ... - she took his hand and led him into the living room. There on the table in front of the couch, a bottle of wine waiting -. Do the honors ... - she told him.

Stuart still looking at her, he did and filled the two glasses that had the side of the bottle.

He could not expect more.

\- What happened? .- He asked as he sat on the couch with cup in hand.

Rebecca approached the burning fireplace.

\- Stanley sent me a vial with the serum, they have given me all these years.- turned and pulled a paper from a beech wood box that was on the fireplace mantel. She gave it.

Stuart read it carefully.

\- Therefore, you are well. You've taken.

\- Yes ... - she confirmed -. all ... I needed ... It is wonderful to feel good again ..- said breathing deeply.

Stuart stared at her with a frown.

\- That means you're going to go with him ... - he asked with some disappointment and fear in his voice.  
Rebecca smiled.

She could not help laughing. She sat beside him.

\- Yes and no ... of course I'll go with him ... I want more of that serum ... Stuart,, I want to live a little longer, until all this is over. I want to see to the Cat's children, and for that, I need what Stanley, have saved somewhere ...

Stuart, left the paper on the table.

\- So, what do you think to do?

\- I will set him a trap ... I will come and give hope until he becomes soft ... I know I'm very important to him, and now that Morgan is dead, I am convinced that he wants me all to himself ... What's more, I have my doubts that someone other than him, knows something of what he plot

Stuart, shook his head.

\- It can be very dangerous to get into the lion's den ..

\- Yes, but I have much to gain if I do, if I stay here, I will die ... I'm also sure they have saved all important exhibitions and feel, we have to get them.

Stuart can not deny that. It was true ... If you do not do something soon, she was going to die

\- All right, we will support you in all ... ... from a distance. But now, I have to tell you something else ...

She set her glass and prepared to listen attentively.

\- Tell me…

Stuart stood. He put his hands in the pockets of his pants and began to pace the room. He looked as he stood.

\- We've been invited to a meeting at the consulate of Scotland in New York.

\- We?…. Me?

Stuart nodded.

\- It is the inauguration of a series of cultural events, which have much to do with Scotland ...

Rebecca felt something was not right.

\- About Skye?

\- Yes too…. Among the speakers and experts there are a small delegation of the island ...

Rebecca got up and went to him.

\- Who they are? ...- asked worried - ... and for that, they come from? .- Knew that would not be good.

\- Erik and Gerald, my childhood friends ... you met their parents and I think, also to them. They have come to protect Cat.

She gasped remembered what you just wrote. She went to the desk and picked notebook. She took it to the classroom.

\- I've never believed in coincidences ... ..- she offered it to Stuart for him to see. He sat back on the couch.

\- What is it?

Rebecca held up while she said it.

\- It is your history, Duncan told me in the cave ... The one that is written in the paintings ... And the curse.

Stuart flipped through the latest that was written.

\- It is for Cat ... ..- said very seriously.

\- Yes ... She has every right to know ...

Stuart gave it, and stood up, visibly angry.

\- You have no right to say anything, until it is not the right time ... She may panic. She may think, we want to take away her children ...

Rebecca nodded.

\- Especially if one of them is a girl ... a girl born of two beasts. Although Cat whatever incipient form, her DNA was contaminated when she became pregnant and all that came to fetuses ... .- she was saying as she nodded.

Stuart stared at her.

\- Let all this to me ... please .- That, please order sounded like a full-blown ...

Rebecca continued.

\- They have a right to know what is happening and to decide what to do when the time comes ... You can not force them ...

Stuart said nothing.

\- As much as you want to continue your lineage ... Yes, I know that you are the last ... but you can not force them to accept a destiny that perhaps they do not want ...

\- We don't force them, anything! .- She exclaimed Stuart angry -. They'll understand. They have to understand.  
Rebecca stood in front of him.

\- How you will understand Vincent the day he knows you killed your friend? Stuart, did not give the possibility to decide. You did it for him ..

He shook his head from side to side. He was walking slowly to the fireplace and put both hands on the mantelpiece.

\- How do you think he will react, the day he finds out? .- She asked while was approaching him.

Stuart lowered his head.

\- You'll understand, sure. He enjoys what he is ... He has really known the beast that lives inside him ... if that Markus had given the ",serum", for the love of Cat, would have used it, and I am sure he would regret all his life…. If the good doctor was alive, Vincent would have ceased to be what it is and all this pregnancy would never have happened ...

He quickly turned and grabbed Rebecca's arms.

\- He's the closest thing to what we are I've ever encountered ... He''s a total warrior, with huge potential for discovering. It reminds me to us so many years ago, but also ... is ... is ... .- he returned to head down again, so that Rebecca would not see his face -. Do not you understand, right? I love him like the son I'll ever have and not want to lose.

Rebecca looked at him sadly. He understood what he meant. Sometimesthinking about Cat and her children, also associated. with family, she could never have ...

\- Stuart ... - she stroked his cheek -. If he has to choose between you and Cat, he will choose her you can be sure ... maybe Duncan chose you, but he will not ... As much as I want, deep down, you know he's not like you ...

\- I'll never choose him. He can have the best of both worlds ...

Rebecca shook her head.

\- By the way, try to avoid, he finds out you killed him ... .- She separated from him a little. Just she realizes something ...

\- By the way, Lynn could also have that role. In her DNA is yours, could also serve you ...

\- Not…. she is not ready for something like that ... We can not take her there waiting to be integrated ... is too old for this ... .- he said convinced him.

\- Yeah, but ... Maybe ...

Stuart sat back on the couch.

\- No ... It has to be a boy ... A baby who grew up to there, where things just run its course ...

\- Just ..- she repeated smiling. If Cat and Vincent had two daughters, certainly they not are going to miss them pretendientes.-. If that happens, you leave that love decides?

Stuart did not answer. He knew where she was going.

Rebecca did not give up, despite the look of him.

\- Maybe your destiny is to end here .. I admit that would be a lost, but you must recognize that force the situation does not lead to anything good ...

Suddenly, Stuart began to look up ... Something hovered over the roof.

\- Stay here, do not move ..- he ordered Rebecca.

He went to the door, opened it and went outside. The door shut with a loud bang.

Rebecca could feel something, never knew because, she understood that the serum, but had some ease to know when one of them was around. Now, she felt, very subtly. Recalled that the last generation of hybrids that had come out of Baker, were undetectable ... Perhaps she felt came from berseker.

Then she heard two knocks on the door.

\- Rebecca, open me! . - She was instinctively what to do.

\- Stuart!. - Did not realize until it was too late, that voice was not that of Stuart, but the door was already open, and on the threshold, a huge beast smiles, showing his sharp teeth.

* * *

Lynn left the apartment leaving Heather engrossed in sorting everything just brought. She headed for the Baker. She had to see Jt speaking, the effects of serum were giving to avoid too rapid degeneration of the tissues. She took a taxi and left it in a nearby park. Wanted to walk. Since she had left her captivity, much she enjoyed being outdoors.

When she left the floor, he could not help, take a look at your neighbor's apartment. Ian had helped during the whole the afternoon. He was a charming, handsome and very polite boy. Although Heather was very suspicious, she said, for what had happened, she was not.

The bustle of a city like NEW was deafening those hours. It was through streets and avenues full of people going from one place to another, worried about their things. She could not help but think they would say if they knew that a group of beings half beast half man, were waging a battle in your city, and many of them had lived over decades with these beings, for anything other than them, in their normal.

She was one of those things. The only woman as he had said Stuart long time. By her blood ran something that made her a different woman than any other in the realized that when he thought the first thing she felt was an absolute loneliness ... Who would want a woman like her? She sighed, trying to divert the thought from her mind. There were people who loved her much, not in vain they had saved her, from the clutches of those bastards, now had to be strong and gain a foothold in the world, trying to understand and accept her new condition.

As the sun sank entirely on the horizon, and the night came to town, she left behind the bustling streets, down the taxi and entered one of the parks, which bordering the East River, would take her to Baker.

She had not realized that the only person who was around, then she was, until she felt a strong tingling in the neck and she thought she heard the sound of footsteps.

She turned looking to cause concern but saw no one.

Their special senses were put to work without her noticing. Anyone who had seen would have seen their eyes light turned yellow and as the expression became harder, wilder.

She still did not see anything. Not a single movement. All seemed quiet around. Lonely but quiet.

Not to be alert again to get going. She was, to accelerate the pace of her march, to the extent that she could, which was a lot, but did not have time.

A strong and powerful hand grabbed her neck from behind. He lifted her chin and pulled her into the darkness beneath a group of tall trees.

* * *

She left the hospital while Vincent was changed, and looked for a cab to take her to Riverside Drive.

She wanted to know at once what had happened to Dana, what the hell was that he could not count on the phone. She had not said anything to Vincent about Dana, because it was not the time. He had to now focus on regaining his family. Suddenlyshe felt a sudden tingle at the base of the neck and heard in the distance, slow, regular cadence. There was no doubt, they were beat. Just as she had heard all the time in the interrogation room, the heartbeat of Aaron.

She turned though a taxi passed him. Someone was following her. She felt it all over her body ... But how could that be? A concern that was being followed, joined, the certainty of that security, that something was behind her, had much to do with her pregnancy.

She looked at the two sides of the street where she was and seeing nothing, he lifted his head to look at the roofs ... And then I saw him. A large figure trying to hide in the shadows. She looked at him without fear, as she pulled her gun from its holster.

But she had no time to aim. In a split second the figure was gone, but the feeling that she was being watched, still remained. Where are you you bastard? She returned to the street and thought she saw, among the people who came to the emergency room at that moment, one, who stood with a large hood up, walking toward her resolutely. At no time she could not see his face.

She slightly scared, not for her and if not for their children. She took the first taxi she saw.

It was urgent to go see, to Jt and Evan. There was to do tests to the babies ...

* * *

The taxi takes Vincent stood before the parents's house,, his house and Emily's house, Aaron and little Claudia. That girl was almost a baby when he was ...

Not long ago, his mind returned the memory of the day he took leave to go to Afghanistan.

They were still mourning the death of his brothers, when he told them, he needed to do more than mourn for them. He enlisted a few days and in less than a month he was saying goodbye, of what remained of his family in the same house.

It was very clear that he could be a final farewell if things went wrong, I would never have imagined that ultimately serious, but would have nothing to do with death ... Well, until Cat came into his life, he was a kind of living death ... If it were not for Jt who knows what would become of him.

Everyone talks about that Catherine had saved him from his dark side, but he knew that was Jt who really saved him ... It was their support in the darkest days of his life, when he returned from hell. Where was Vincent Keller now had it not been for him? ...

He missed him. They had not yet had time to talk about what had happened in the hospital a few days ago. At that time, he promised himself, he would it. He could not lose him ... I could not lose who many times he had sat next to him on those stairs.

Stuart and others may have given an identity he needed, but they were not his family, were something else ... Certainly important, but it could never replace the other. Never.

It was approaching slowly. He felt like his heart was going 100 per hour.

They had fixed the porch and stairs, but kept the same structure it had when he lived there.

There was light inside. He checked his watch. It was very late, they would have eaten ... He was tempted to turn around, but he was not sure that Catherine would never forgive. He had to face them once and trust that could forgive him for what he did.

He climbed the stairs feeling like wood creaked underfoot. He could not help turning to look at Alex's house. He could still see her approach him with that wonderful smile and incredible blue eyes.

She already resting in peace and everyone who had hurt him pay for it. That he would be in charge, although take him all his life.

He reached the porch and saw the bank where his mother sat to paint, rested on an easel. That was one of his passions, along with reading and family. Both reading and painting served him to relax and make the hours pass faster considering that all his men risked their lives every day, as they left the house. Young, she was a wonderful painter and returned, as their children, stopped need her full-time.

She stopped to look at the bank, with a heavy heart and went to knock on the door when it opened.

A woman, a little older than him, with long blond hair and green eyes, dressed in a green silk shirt and dark jeans, appeared in the doorway.

She stared at him without saying anything.

Vincent could not speak, could only just wait for her reaction. The nerves were devouring.

\- Emily ... - he tried to say with a dry throat.

She did not have to say anything else. She threw herself into his arms and hugged him all the hard as she could.

\- Damn you, Vincent Keller!Why are you so long in coming? Damn you ! Damn you ! .- whispered in his ear, bursting into mourn inconsolably, resting her head on his shoulder.

Vincent was limited, to embrace as strong, and bury his face in her shoulder.

* * *

Nothing else to arrive at Baker, was direct to the basement and found Jt and Evan, playing with the microscopes.

They had not seen since before the debate, which had Jt and Vincent after bringing the body of the hybrid.

\- Guys, I need you urgently ...

Jt rose reluctantly, going to the other side of the room, still staring at his cell phone.

\- I'm glad to see you ... - he said. Cat noticed he was still angry.

She snorted annoying. No time now for all this. Talk to him later.

Evan turned to her, looking at his colleague out of the corner of his eye.

\- He is very nervous all night ... I do not know what the hell this looked into mobile, nonstop ... .- said Cat, in whispers -. Still upset with your husband ... I guess he hoped Vincent came to apologize and as he has not since appeared ...

Cat approached him and continued low.

\- Vincent has other things to worry about right now ... I'll talk to him -. She said, looking at Jt, who was busy picking up while the refrigerator -. Now I need you to take me a sample of fetuses, and you make me an ultrasound ..

He looked at her in surprise.

\- And it has to be now?

\- Yes ... I think they are beginning to interact with me ...

Evan frowned as he got up and walked along with Cat, to the stretcher. Jt, which of course, had heard everything, approached.

\- What do you call interact? .- Evan asked.

\- I feel things ... things that also Vincent feels...

Evan said nothing.

\- Do you want study the DNA of the fetus?

Cat nodded.

\- I think we already know they are ...

\- Can you having an abortion to be tested ?. - JT warned, without much emphasis. It was heard in beep and picked up his mobile from his pocket.

Cat thought for a few seconds. She took a deep breath and answered.

\- I'll take the risk.

Jt shrugged, slipped the phone into his pants pocket, and while doing ultrasound Evan Cat, and he went for a needle to amniocentesis.

He gave it to Evan who would be in charge of making it and stood beside them, with arms crossed.

Cat lay down and lifted his shirt.

\- This is starting to show. - Evan said, smiling. She sat up slightly and realized it was true. Her always had a flat stomach now noticeable bulge. Evan handed him the gel and began to watch the babies.

\- Well, Cat. Children are physically normal, no malformations were seen.. We will take a sample to test his DNA. I will try that the results are tonight ... Anyway, I had no plans for today ... .- he said resignedly.

He kept looking at the screen a few seconds, a smile lit up his face.

\- Oh ... Cat, do you want to know the sex of your children?

* * *

Emily and Vincent did not get to enter the house. Despite being a fall day in New York, not to an excessive cold and stood talking in porch. Emily took a couple of beers, an ashtray and a pack of cigarettes.

\- Did not you quit smoking? . - Vincent asked, surprised, taking his beer.

\- You said it…Had... .- She sat down in an armchair in front of the bench and lit a Marlboro -. I left it for many years, but after your mother died started again. It helped me calm nerves legs over the chair and approached the ashtray-Crossed. -. They told me to take pills but I realized that I liked it better this ... - she pointed his cigarette -. It was bad, very bad time, and I swear that I cared very little that pass me by smoking. I've also managed to maintain a moderate consumption. Neither smoke inside the house or inside the museum.

Vincent gave sip of his beer and placed it on the small table white wrought iron, which was between the two.

\- Are you still working at the Met? .-He asked interested.

She nodded.

\- They can not dispense with one of the best restorers of Impressionist painting. - She replied, smiling. No .. seriously. Of course I'm there, I entered thanks to unconditional support of your mother, who saw in me a talent that nobody had seen before; I can never get out of there unless they throw me out, of course. - She said smiling ...

They were a few seconds without saying anything. Vincent was the one who broke the silence.

\- Did you told Aaron everything that happened a few months ago? .- Vincent asked directly. This was no time for beating around the bush.

\- Yes .- she gave a puff on his cigar. Expels smoke slowly to one side -. He told me everything. What hurt him most was not realized, that it was you who saved his life, considering that the house is filled with pictures of you ...

\- Old photos ... - he said.

\- Vinnie ... I do not understand how you could be so many years without remembering and suddenly did not know how to follow ..- -. ... Where you hid for 13 years?

\- Here and there…. I was moving ...

\- Without knowing who you were?

He nodded.

Emily turned off, with energy, cigarette in the ashtray.

\- I don't think so ... Do not insult my intelligence, Vincent ... .- she said, raising her voice slightly -. I remembered many things, eg, JT, hanging around home every other day, picking up "memories of you", being constantly aware of your parents, do not know, many details, that when viewed collectively ... ..- she sighed -. Maybe when you went on TV you have any problems, but before you knew very well who you were and I bet one hand, to Jt also ...

\- Emily, don't be unfair to him ... He saved my life ...

She got up.

\- Where were you so long and why did not you come to see your parents? I just think that luckily, they're dead and have not been able to know all this ... It would have broken their heart - said very angry.

Vincent bowed his head in shame. There were many reasons, but how to say them? ... How to explain them, without that they come out running?

At that time Aaron's came walking down the street ... he saw immediately. He climbed the stairs slowly, kissed his mother on the cheek and headed for his uncle.

He was going to speak, when Vincent stopped him.

He had just heard and felt something. He stood up and grabbed the Aaron's arm. His eyes turned yellow before he could help it.

\- Vincent ... your eyes! .- Emily shouted in alarm.

\- Go to the house! Rushed up! . - He ordered them.

\- But what happens? .- asked his nephew, unsuccessfully trying to get loose.

\- Pay me attention! ... Go inside! Already!

 **To be continued ... very soon ... Kisses beasties and thank you very much for reading ... Ana (Aryantha) Let, any comments if you think it's worth doing...**

 **And** **sorry for my English ... I hope that it will be misunderstood** **... ,))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lynn tried to separate, her fingers dug into the hand grasping her neck, and nothing more touch it, she realized, that those hands were not normal. They were claws, and held her down with incredible strength.

He continued dragging her, to the darkest area.There, Lynn noted, as the beast, which had taken, he stuck to her back. The smell of cigarettes, entered her nostrils with violence.

\- I know who you are…. I know what you're ... - said a man's voice in her ear, in a hoarse whisper.

\- Let me go now! .- She demanded in an attempt to appear strong, when in fact , she knew that had nothing to do in a fight against one of the hybrids.  
The other hand of his attacker approached her face and took a lock of her blond hair, which had fallen over her eyes.

\- So, better ... .- he said. He began to stroke her cheek and chin gently, following the contour of her face.

Suddenly, sensing the touch of that hand on her skin, Lynn felt a shock that ran through her body, filling it with strange feelings. She did not know what to do. She closed her eyes instinctively, but she was sure they had changed color.

\- "You, too, have felt ... right? - He asked. - I never thought this would happen to me ... - now his voice was softer, warmer even -. ... I had heard of it, but It seemed incredible. It is also true that I had never been so close to a woman of my own condition.

If they knew that I am now here with you, maybe they kill me because in the beginning, the orders were, take back, but from the moment that I touched you, I felt, I could not do it ... I feel like you're mine "-. He slid his free hand, Lynn's arm until his hand, stroking slowly.

\- Touch you is intoxicating...

She felt his lips, touched the tip of her ear as he spoke.

It was so ... His emotions were a roller coaster, because, strange as it would seem, she was feeling something.

With all their special senses alert, every touch of his attacker caused her the same shock that had been before, when he had brushed her face and could not deny that it was tremendously exciting.

Thought he remembered conversations between Stuart and Vincent, where they talked about a certain animal attraction that could occur between two beast of different sexes, but never could have imagined it was something so intense.

She had heard as her attacker, said he had to return with them ... and that she would not consent. Before, rather die.

With an enormous effort, he tried to concentrate on doing disappear, feelings she had just had and find a way to escape before she could not, or did not want to.

She thought of the advice they had given him, and concentrated in her fury, in his desire never to let anyone locked her, in the pain she had suffered, the anguish of loneliness, and the beast out. Her blue eyes turned amber, her facial features barely changed, but her strength and agility rose 10-fold ... She clawed, at the wrist her captor was unprepared sniffing her hair, and when he released her surprised, she ran as fast as she could.

But she did not go far, just seconds later, a strong push, knocked her down.

She fell forward, but he turned her around before, to get over her and hold her down the arms.

Lynn could not help cursing. Damn! As much as he tried, he was much stronger and faster than her. There was only one option, to attract attention.

-Help! .- shouted desperately. She felt automatically covered her mouth. She stopped struggling and then she could see in detail, in the light of the few lamps in the park, who was the man who had caught.

The surprise was such that almost ran out of breath ... How could this be? He realized, that had recognized him.

\- Yes, it's me…. I am sorry. - He said with what seemed genuine sadness -. ... But I could not help it. I could not stop thinking about you ... .- he approached her a lot -. Now I'll get up and take you to a place where no one, not even them, can find you ... I promise I will never do damage, and will not let them make you -. He pressed a point in her neck and she fainted.

But before she would stay unconscious, to the looking into her eyes, he realized that she was staring at a point behind him, her eyes wide.

He turned slowly, and face to face with something that could not be real find, and watched him with blue eyes, full of hate.

He got up quickly leaving Lynn on the floor. It could not be true.

Before him, a fantastic being, more animal in man, taller than him and covered with a large black coat, looked like his was scum. He thought it might be another beast, who was with Stuart, but then realized, that this was impossible.

\- There can be nothing more cruel than a man who abuses a woman ... Get out of here! .- Said the newcomer, with a sharp, menacing voice.

He noticed it carefully. What was that? He felt that his brothers provoked him when they were close, and what he felt when he found the old hybrids, or Stuart. What kind of beast was that?

This being was unthinkable.

Part of him, thought it would be wise to run away, but seeing Lynn lying on the floor, he can not think of running away without her.

He became full, ready to attack, but his opponent, reached down and a mighty roar came from his throat.

To see and hear him, he realized that he could not face him, not knowing what it was; he could not take risks ... he had to leave her, but never stop looking for her. They were united, that was a fact. He would find her, and this time, nothing and nobody, was going to be separated from him, and when he did, seek and kill that being that made him leave her.

In the twinkling of an eye he disappeared from the view of Vincent.

He looked at the young blonde was on the floor in a faint, and unavoidably, Cathy thought, when he found her then that she left abandoned. Had just the 25th anniversary of that day, when his life changed completely.

Just leave the tunnels for a walk, with the idea of finding lost friends, and saw at once; a woman trying to fend off an attacker.

It would have been equal to trying to save her, but when he saw her eyes in the darkness, he knew who she was, and the need for it, became more acute.

He did not care who might see it, that was secondary. He had to save her.

There was only one woman in the city, it might suffer this change and for some reason, fate had put in his way before Catherine take her to him.

He kept staring at her. She looked so fragile, so little in the hands of that ... I did not know what to call him.

He saw that there was no one near them, crouched, picked her up and started to take his world. There, she would be safe.

* * *

\- NYPD !. - Tess was going to say something else but stopped talking as she recognized the person who was in front of her -. Henry?

Someone else came out of the shadows also carrying a gun. It was pointing it at the ground grabbing with both hands.

\- God, Tess! What are you doing here? ... .- She was a woman's voice and immediately knew who it was, even before coming to see her well.

\- Jo? - She took a deep breath and lowered his weapon -. What a fright you gave me! ...

\- And you to us ... I repeat, what are you doing here? .- could see she was visibly upset. She put the gun in the holster and reached her. Henry walked slowly carrying the lantern.

\- I think the detective is here for the same reasons that we ... or I wrong ?. - He asked, with that peculiar way of speaking that characterized him.

She shook her head

\- We deserve an explanation, Tess.- said Jo, who was still angry -. Do you know something we do not?

Now, Tess nodded.

\- Yes, a few things ... but ...

She could not finish speaking. Ahead of them in the tunnel where Tess had seen that kind of cubicle, something moving, slowly, as if crawling. The three stood still against the wall. Henry automatically turned off his lantern. Heard, as was getting closer and then, Tess realized her mistake.

Gabe had the powers of the beast powers exceedingly, where the beast, she was sure, controls the situation.

And he knew they were there.

\- We gotta get out of here ... .- she whispered. They were not prepared to finish him ... It was faster ... not have time to shoot ...

\- No.- refused Jo -. She leaned slightly around the bend, but saw no one. The darkness was so dense without the light of lanterns they could not see anything. She remained so for a few seconds and was about to depart, when some yellow dots appeared suspended in the darkness.

\- Damn! .- Jo screamed, scared -. What the hell is that? ... She realized then that Tess was right, they had to get out.

But it was too late.

Something came to them at full speed. Jo, turned, and Tess raised her gun at the time I saw Gabe's eyes, getting there, shot three times, in the hope of hitting him in the head. They noted as something fell to the ground. Tess turned on her flashlight hoping to see Gabe bleeding to death, but it was not what she saw.

In the infected soil from the sewer, Henry grabbed his neck desperately. Nothing she saw him, went to him.

\- NO ... HENRY, NOOOO! .- She bent down and placed her hands on top of him and immediately, filled with blood.

Tess knew, instantly what had happened. Gabe had reached Henry*.

She picked up her phone to call an ambulance. While she waited, she noticed some stains, what could be blood on the floor. She bent down and touched them. It was blood.

\- It's hurt!. - She said excitedly, going towards them.

Seeing Henry, stopped talking.

She saw him looking at herwith his eyes wide open, while Jo was saying, that there was nothing they could do about it ...

At that time, the operator asked her what she, but she could not answer, because the phone fell from his hand, breaking to the get to the tunnel floor.

Had just seen, stupefied, as Henry disappeared before her eyes.

* * *

 **2 hours before ... At the same time, when Aaron entered the police station ...**

Employees of the kitchens of the Hotel could not stop looking, two men dressed in black and with long coats, who passed through its dependencies, when they were preparing dinner.

They passed with a determined step and without greeting. No doubt, they knew perfectly where they were going.

Erik McDonald and Gerald Agnew went out the back door of the Hotel dodging foreign service officers, who were responsible for their safety. the collars of their coats went up and took a taxi.

\- A Brooklyn Marine Terminal ..- said Gerald, to the driver.

He whistled missed.

\- A little late to go out there, do not you think ?.

\- Drive! .- Eric ordered.

The driver shrugged his shoulders.

\- As You wish ... you send ...

Thirty minutes later, they had arrived. Once out of the car, the driver went speeding away.

They just remain standing at the entrance. Within seconds, a figure, encased in a thick dark blue hooded pullover, waterproof pants, and gloves, was taking shape in the distance, heading toward them.

When he reached him, they greeted him warmly.

\- It was time! - Said the newcomer -. No amused me to spend more time here ...

Gerald grabbed him by the shoulders. He was a big, red-haired, with blond beard and curiously Scot, who looked like a lifetime have fed on Haggis, yes, there was one gram of fat in your body. It was all muscle.

\- We could not risk. We have come through the door of the kitchen and does not appear, who have followed us.

Angus Morrison nodded. With its 1.85 meter almost it seemed dwarfed by Gerald, but only thought so. The hood was removed and his curly black hair was arranged as he could. His green eyes, despite the darkness of the night, shining anxiety was beginning to learn that his real mission.

Erik approached the two.

\- It was necessary for you to come on the boat and you to hide there. They still believe you are in London, so we know our way out of the island has jumped all alarms. They pretend pretend hunt us like Cat hunt when the time comes. We are a bonanza for them.

Angus zipper, collar of his sweater up, took off his gloves and put them in one of the back pockets of his pants.

\- I've done a little research these days.- began telling -. The hotel where they are staying, is guarded by two large and strong hybrids ... I have not been able to detect the old way, as you know, but are unmistakable ... It shows the league what they are, if you know what you're looking for ... - he said as they began to walk toward the bridge -. I tried to follow one of them when they were relieved but I could not ... I lost in the crowd of 5th Avenue ... but a few hours ago, before returning here, I saw someone approaching one of them, a thin stranger type and narrow-faced weasel. It seemed that they had sat on the same bench overlooking the hotel by chance, but although barely noticeable, they were talking and could hear part of the conversation. They could not notice me clearly, because they were focused on you.

Eric thought for a moment. Weasel face? ... He knew him.

\- I know who is.- told him nodding. ... Possibly after the death of Morgan, who is now in charge of hybrids, here in New York is it ... Stuart gave us a detailed description and I think you used the same words to describe him ... .- he returned again to the subject that occupied them -. What did you hear?

Angus looked a few seconds.

\- Tonight, they will be following Cat and Vincent, among others ... a part, not to remove surveillance hotel ... sure you know which you have gone ...

Gerald crossed his arms over his chest.

\- Intentions? - he asked.

\- Do not say anything else ... just started the game, because they were all pieces on the board ...

Erik after hearing this, put on his gloves.

\- In that case, we will have to start taking care of our king and our queen ... .- he looked at Angus -. Any name more? ..

He seemed to be coaxed.

Erik shook his head in disgust.

\- Who, more they are going to watch? - Repeats the question, marking the words ...

Angus told him.

\- To all those who have any relationship with them ... Especially Rebecca and Stuart. The weasel put much emphasis on it.

Erik squeezed fists tightly.

\- Gentlemen, we have things to do tonight ... We have to find them and keep them safe ... Vincent, Cat, Rebecca and Stuart are our only priority ...

* * *

Vincent could not see him, or see them, but he knew certainly in the shadows, someone was watching.

They went inside and ordered his sister in law, to shut the door, and his nephew to do the same with the kitchen door. Would do no good, but at least it would give them a sense of security.

How could he have been so stupid? ... It had taken them up to his family ... His desire to confront all this, I had not let him think clearly and had forgotten the most important: protecting what you want and leave aside ...

That was repeated over and over again, when he returned from Afghanistan, and the temptation to appear in the doorway of his house became unbearable ... So he did, but now, there are given the desire to take back to his family nearby and could cost them dearly .. ... Stupid!

It turned out the lights in the room and stood at the window, hidden behind the blind of wood. He carefully opened two such lamas and looked out. All seemed quiet. Streetlights illuminated the street, equidistant.

Suddenly, He saw a shadow that reaches the porch. He could not see who it was, but moved like a feline, waiting to hunt. All that Vincent could not understand was that he felt a presence, and these hybrids were undetectable, what the hell he was feeling then?

The beast came to the door of the house, hitting it hard. Vincent turned and saw the face of Emily and Aaron. They were scared, and possibly, his expression did not help. He knew that if the beast entered the house, would be no match for him.

Then, he heard a popping sound, like a whistle and looked out the window in time to see how the hybrid, moved across the porch toward the street and directed his gaze to the roof opposite ... Vincent looked over.

One figure stands out in the dark of night. He wore a long coat that moved to the rhythm of sudden air, which just raised. The storm was beginning. Lightning flashed across the sky and saw red eyes staring at him ...

The hybrid, looked back at Vincent , and he, could see his distorted features and fangs, as he opened his mouth with visible anger.

Without doing anything else, of a prodigious leap, he climbed to another roof and ran for it, until he disappeared from sight.

Vincent turned his attention to the other figure, which remained standing on the roof across the street. He could not make anything of it. A few seconds later when another lightning across the sky, and the imposing figure was gone, but the feeling of being watched, remained ...

Vincent thinks carefully about what he had just seen ... Red eyes? How could that be? ... Bewildered turned to meet with Aaron and Emily who looked restless and impatient hoping that he tell them what was happening.

He lowered his head, took a deep breath and made a decision, praying they were able to understand.

\- The little Claudia? .- He asked. He had to know if she was in the house.

Emily answered.

\- She has 15 years, is no longer so small ... She stayed home for some friends to spend the night.

Vincent nodded. Better that way.

Aaron could not take it anymore and went to him, briskly.

\- What is happening? Catherine told me that you have to tell us about it, does it have to do with what just happened? ... who's out there? .- He asked, not breathing -. Why do your eyes ...?

Vincent energetically nodded and took his nephew by the shoulders.

\- You deserve to know everything and that's what I'll do, but then, can not return to set foot in this house ...- she said sadly -. ... But first I'll call Catherine, I have to tell her something.

Emily and Aaron nodded and sat in the comfortable three seater sofa, upholstered in red English, which was in the room.

Vincent left the room and once he was in the doorway, called his wife. After knowing that he was being followed, he was worried about her. He could hear while waiting, that she were to catch the phone, as Aaron told his mother, Catherine, was now of the uncle's wife, and why he had gone to talk to her.

He caught her, leaving from Baker, in Jt's car . Cat was telling his friend, all the details of the attack a few days ago when the phone rang.

\- Vincent, How was?

She heard as he grabbed a deep breath.

\- Well, now ... but Cat, listen carefully. I'm being followed ..

-What do you say?

\- Yes .. They were two ...

\- Have they attacked?

\- No ... They have merely observed ... especially one. His eyes were red, as Stuart ... - change the subject to see how Emily and Aaron looked at him while talking on the phone. Their expression said very clearly they did not understand anything -. Cat, I will tell them all, if those damned beasts have followed me, they may be in danger. Should it go, but I can not do it without you even knowing, and do not even think, show up here, for now it seems that they're gone ... .- lied, because I could still feel something, but did not want her, she was worried.

Vincent waited for her to say something but did not.

\- Cat?

\- Do not risk too much. - She said, worried. She was thinking to tell him that she had also felt that followed her, but changed his mind. He wanted to take his family.

They had to fix things.

\- I will not, I promise ... Cross your fingers ... Being here is ... .- he looked around and many believed forgotten memories came back to him -. It's my house Cat ...

\- I know, honey ... I know ... Remember, I'll wait awake.

\- Thank you…. I love you ...

\- I love you too.

He hung up and went to where his sister in law and his nephew, were waiting for him.

* * *

Rebecca did not know how to react.

The beast in front of him looked through terrible red eyes and went to decisive step, inside the house.

He grabbed her, strongly, from the waist, and led to the hall. Slowly it was changing shape to become the largest and strongest man, that she had ever seen.

Stuart went after and shut the door.

\- I think they're gone ... I've seen jumping toward the park and then to the river.

Rebecca could only remember those red eyes that had seen.

\- Can not be…. It can not be ... You're one of them ...

The newcomer just smiled.

\- I vaguely remember having seen you those days on the island ... .- he said -. The woman who managed to domesticate Duncan MacNicol ... Nice to see you again ... .- approached, he took her hand and gently kissed it, looking into her eyes -. They have not spent years for you. - He said gallantly.

Stuart hurried push him away.

\- Rebecca, let me introduce you to Gerald Agnew ... He and others like him, they decided to stay there when we came to offer off the island and see the world ... .- he looked down sorry -. Whenever you were smarter than me ...

\- No, just you were in love ... .- said looking at Rebecca, and then at him, again.

The scene, which was barely an hour, evoked, as she wrote, came up again in the mind of Rebecca. Those children playing knights, with wooden swords ... It was amazing to think that one of them was in front of her now, become a big man and beast, of unknowable age, and another beside him.

She looked him up and down.

\- I mean, you have dared to get out of there ...

Gerald nodded.

\- It was necessary ... . Stuart takes telling us about everything that happens, since he came to his senses ... .- Rebecca felt like a black cloud passed through the eyes of two men -. ... Was fortunate that the Reynolds appeared in his life ... .- he took his old friend's neck and hugged him -. But I swear I always thought, you'd be better looking than me when we were old, but I was wrong, I'm much better looking than you ...

Stuart hugs him turn slightly excited. They took more than a century without seeing each ...

\- But what the hell are you doing here ?, I thought that Erik had said that we would see each all at the opening of the consulate ... .- said Stuart concerned, moving away from him and closer to Rebecca, who listened to the conversation very carefully -. And what were those damned hybrids letting himself be seen? ... They are not shown so openly.

Gerald took a deep breath and began to tell roughly what had happened.

\- Three of us went out to Skye and we soon realized that we were being watched at all times ... The Reynolds family, in London, contacted us and helped us into believing that only two we were going to New York. Angus made his journey on a merchant ship left Southampton, three days before us ... He has commissioned monitor here in NY, to those who watch us and has learned, now that we're here, they believe, can hunt us while engaged in what worries them: Take down the Reynolds once and for all, and with Vincent. They eagerly want to Catherine, and much more, her children ... .- removed, the look of Stuart, and left Rebecca -. And you, too ... they want you. From what I see, what Stuart said is true, they have found the elixir of eternal youth.

\- Yes, but only works with me ...

Gerald observes her small body and thin, and saw the determination on her face. Contrary to what others, that itself was huge. Duncan had chosen well and Stuart also ... Rebecca Reynolds was special.

He kept telling how he got there.

\- In conversation he heard this afternoon Angus, who watched our hotel, it was said that now that all the pieces were on the board and it was time to start playing ... To do so, the first thing was to follow everyone who was related to Vincent and Catherine, and as you will understand we could not remain hidden more.

Rebecca was scared.

\- Is someone with Cat? .- Was terrified what will happen something to the children.

He nodded.

\- Angus is with her and before you ask, Erik is with Vincent ... was willing to take a look at the outstanding disciple of Stuart.- looked at him. He frowned.

\- And Tess, Jt, Bob and the others? Also they are going to watch?

Gerald nodded again.

\- Yes ... but we are only three and we prioridades.- he said gravely. It showed that this, no discussion possible.

Stuart walked quickly toward the door.

\- Gerald! you may have priorities, but all those people, they are for me ... - He took her hand to Rebecca -. We must go to warn, Bob and Mark.

He opened the door, Rebecca came out and he waited.

\- Gerald, I think you should come with us ... as said the bad, the pieces are on the table. We have to report, to ours ..

The berserk was not sure what to do ... but seeing that the premise of Stuart was true, the collar of his coat up and left the house. Stuart shook his head, clearly annoyed, came, following him, and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Vincent was walking down the hall of their old home, watching the many pictures and small format paintings of his mother, who populated the walls, while Emily was making coffee. Aaron had gone up to his room, his father's old room to get something.

\- It's nice can be here again ... Thank you to preserve all that ... - he looked the living room wall -. Those pictures are the life of my family and pictures of Mom. I still remember seeing as she painted.

Emily nodded and gave him a cup.

\- So keep it all ... ..- said -. I was not able to throw anything ... Just gave him something Jt when your mother died. He was a Keller, more.

Vincent smiled.

\- Yes ... maybe he, have more photos with our family that with yours ...

They sat at a large mahogany table that was in the middle of the room, near the kitchen.

\- Are your parents still in Boston? . - she asked concerned.

\- Yes ... recently he was to see them. So it seems his father is somewhat frail.

Emily shook her head, sadly, looking at Vincent.

\- How could deceive us so! He knew everything.

Vincent nodded. He set his cup on the table.

\- He saved my life ; when I got there, I was a changed man ... I had to flee, so they gave me for dead. Everything he did was because I asked him. His life was put on hold for more than 10 years because of me ...

\- But your parents died thinking you were dead ..

\- Yeah, I know ... .- he leaned back in the chair - ... Dad died of a heart attack, he could not bear to lose them all.

Emily took his hand and squeezed it.

\- Vincent, ... do not blame for that, after the accident, in the fire of that tower, his heart was no longer so strong, could fail at any time.

He nodded.

\- Yes, but this did not help ... .. - he licked his lips -. You know ... I was with Mom, shortly before his death.

Emily put her hand to her mouth.

\- What?

Vincent nodded.

\- Jt took me and I could get into the room without anyone to see me ... My good friend ... .- he said getting to excited -. ... He cheated on you, so you were to take the air a few minutes and then I could do it ...

Emily smiled with his eyes filled with tears.

\- I'll kill him, as see him, but I swear, I'm very glad that he did. She recognized you?

\- Yes ... I sat on the bed and put his head on my lap, as she grabbed me strong hand. She thought her son had come for her to bring with him, with my brothers and my father ... and was happy. She fell asleep with a smile on her face and I went .. ... ... The next day, Jt told me she was dead.

Emily began to mourn, with difficulty took out, from his pants pocket a linen handkerchief. She wiped her eyes, stood up and hugged Vincent.

\- No matter what has happened ... I could never not forgive you ... and very much I am glad, you've found someone ... you deserve it ...

They heard then, that Aaron down the stairs. Emily quickly withdrew the tears from her face and sat down.

They saw him reach the table where they were sitting. He left a folder in front of Vincent.

\- This is what we've been keeping for you.

Vincent opened it. Inside was a lot of newspaper clippings on his return to life and then about his involvement in the murder of Windsor, and subsequent acquittal.

\- We never thought that you could have done something like that ... - Emily said taking his arm.

Vincent cleared his throat.

\- That's where you're wrong, yes I did that ...

His sister in law and his nephew, stood there staring at him without knowing what to say. He went on.

\- Things are not what they seem ... although it may seem incredible, it was almost in self-defense ...

\- Vincent! .- Emily exclaimed in amazement, unable to understand how he had been able ..

\- I say almost, because it was then under a strange influence and my actions were out of control, but I swear I did to defend and protect, Cat and Jt ... .- she said, and decided to tell all, for better or for worse . He paused for a moment to order a little facts and continued.

\- Well, let... .- looked first at one and then the other hoping that they understand -. In the time I spent in the army, I was subjected to an experiment, for which I was declared fit ... - said nothing, that Jt, was the one who had written his name in the program, ultimately, he He did, because he did not want to lose -. That experiment was to become better soldiers, but its essence was the mutation of our DNA and that caused us serious side effects ... My DNA is altered so that in times of intense fear or pressure, I changed and I became a monster…. a beast without conscience, able to kill and destroy ...

* * *

Jt, parked the car, at the door of the Reynolds's house. He stood still watching the wipers doing their job. Shortly before leaving the Baker,, a storm had broken over the city, and the water fell strongly.

\- I know you want to make peace, but it is not that simple ... Whether he is now telling all to Emily and Aaron, how do you think that leaves that to me? ... They will know that I was lying to your face for many years ... .- he breathed strongly.

\- They will understand ...

\- What if they do not? Have you considered how this can affect Vincent if that happens? ... It's a very risky move.

Cat opened the door, but nothing came. Kept her eyes straight ahead. A few meters away was the house now occupied Rebecca. Home ... maybe one day you could go back ... Hopefully.

She spoke again with Jt, wanted to make one thing clear.

\- It may be risky, but which had to be taken, as the situation changes, do not understand how you could think that they would look the other way, knowing that he was alive. In fact ... - she looked with determination Jt -. ... In my opinion, Aaron, has been slow to appear.

Jt put his hands on the steering wheel, snorting. Cat noticed how very, very nervous.

During the ultrasound and then when talking about sex of children, and the impact that could have the know for certain what was their DNA, he had not stopped to look at your phone and cursing.

At one point, Cat could see a yellow gleam in the Evan's eyes . He was getting angry with his friend seriously.

He got up from the table where he was starting with samples of babies, and went to Cat, who remained lying on the couch, resting a moment, after having poured the puncture.

\- It will be better that Jt take you home ... .- turned and looked at him. He has also turned surprised -. Yes, and the way you go home and you take a short break ... .- his expression was changing slightly every second and his voice became much more guttural and deep - ... better yet, you stay there a couple of days ... Heather and I can take care of everything ..

Jt visibly annoyed, went to him.

\- I don't think you should be the one to tell me whether or not I must rest ...

Evan broke slightly. Cat realized that it was not because he was afraid to Jt, if not his own reaction, if the discussion was over.

\- Since you've arrived you are unbearable. You've been several days, unhinged ...- sat at a table against the wall and looked at him -. Imagine, you're haggard, thinner every day and your genius is almost worse than, that of Vincent on a bad day ...

Cat smiled. He accounts that by far they had done to Evan, he would always be Evan.

Jt shook his head, while the ex-NYPD medical examiner, still talking. - ... What the hell is wrong with you? Before, you would have never put so, because I call you, to care for a patient ... .- he shrugged -. Jt, we have put in place the two, and in these complex cases, I need you ... and the patient, too ...

Jt simply observe him without saying anything. Cat got up from the table and took his arm.

\- I think that will be necessary for someone to take me and be with me.-. JT looked at her. She went on -. I am going home to my father first, you have to tell me something urgent ... and I think you'd better have a doctor nearby just in case ...

His friend did not say anything at first.

\- Please ... .- begged him, Cat.

He reluctantly nodded. He went to get his backpack and his car keys.

Cat said goodbye to Evan, making him promise, would call her as soon as he knew the result of DNA testing.

\- Talk to your father, civilized things, although I know that's impossible ... .- asked him smiling - ... and then go home to rest and let your husband take care of you.

She had nodded as she left the room accompanied by Jt.

During the trip, Cat had cleared him what had happened the day he killed the hybrid, and said also that Aaron Keller had reappeared.

Since then the car had become a battlefield.

Now, seeing him leaning against the steering wheel, Cat realized, that it Jt, something happened since then, he had not told them. Evan was right. He was emaciated, tired, and Cat could feel the speed was his heart.

\- Jt, will you tell me something? I do not understand what's happening to you ...

He denied with his head. He did not look at her.

\- Do not worry, you had your wars ... much more important than mine ...

\- No ... we are all in the same war and of course, what's bothering you, we care about us ... Is Tess? ...

He looked at her knowing, I could not tell that the Tess's locator, had disappeared from her mobile ... I could not tell that he was lost her and did not know what could have happened ...

\- Leave it Cat !, does not matter ... - he said sighing.

\- Jt ... .- she stroked his shoulder, but then she heard something and again felt a presence near them.

I have a similar feeling to the one I had, when you notice that someone was watching me ... We have to leave the car and get home! ... - and pray that Stuart be there, she thought.

He drew his gun and stayed alert.

Jt also took a small revolver.

\- What the hell are you doing with that? . - I asked her surprised.

\- You never know what you can find.

They left the car, regardless of the rain and crossed the front yard, heading for the door.

They kept their weapons raised at all times. Cat was really scared at the thought that he had been following before, was doing and had come to the same house his father. She could not help but think of Vincent and hybrids that went after him .. Only one thing did not fit ... Red eyes? Only Stuart had red eyes when transformed.

She was thinking about this, and watching Jt's back when she saw that the front door was opened and Mark appeared in the doorway.

\- Mark! I think someone is following us ...

\- Do not worry Cat, put the gun ... .- he said quietly. Jt entered the house while, Cat remained in the doorway, pointing outward.

Mark approached her from behind and took the gun.

\- No need all this ...

Cat visibly upset, retrieved his gun in one sitting.

\- You do not understand, I can feel someone be watching me ... - she ducked her head. Trust me, pregnancy makes me feel things before, I did not feel.

\- Maybe yes, Cat, but to these, you could feel them in any way ...

She looked at him with a frown.

\- What do you mean? Who the hell am I feeling?

\- To me ... - she saw how the man in the hood that had been watching her in front of the hospital, leaving the living room of his father ...

\- What?! .- exclaimed as she lifted his gun pointed at him -. Stay where you are! .- she shouted.

Mark quickly returned to take the gun to Cat. He tucked it into the waistband of his pants, to the back.

JT did not understand what was happening, but seen, kept also his.

Cat looked at his brother, very angry.

\- What are you doing? Give me my gun ...

\- No ... until you hear all we have to tell you ... .- was the man who stood in the middle of the entrance -. And now let me introduce you to ... Angus.

As he said this, the room came out Stuart, Rebecca and her father, we follow a huge man with red hair and big blue eyes.

Mark approached him.

\- ... and Gerald ...

The two stayed where they were, limiting itself, look at her.

Stuart was the one who went on.

\- They've come from Skype to meet you, to you and Vincent ...

Cat looked without understanding who they were and because it had the feeling of something momentous, that had come from ... suddenly she realized ... She her hands to her face ... red eyes had seen Vincent ...

\- Oh my God! They are like you ... - said pointing to Stuart.

He nodded. He approached her and took her hand.

\- Come inside. I made tea... we have a few things to tell you ...

 *** Characters borrowed from the "Forever" series ...  
**

 **My thanks especially to all those that you trouble her in to comment on my stories, on fanfiction, on Twitter, or on Facebook ... This is a wonderful hobby, entertaining to the utmost, and that is hard work. Is very pleased that someone tells you your opinion ... Heartfelt thanks ..  
**

 **Hopefully you enjoy it ... kisses to all ... Ana (Aryanthafic) ...  
**

 **To be continued….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX  
**

A few minutes later, Cat stands with arms crossed, listening carefully to what Stuart told her .

She could not believe there was others like him there.

\- But, Stuart, Vincent thought, so that you said that you were the only ...

He shook his head from side to side.

\- No ... still were a few, like me ... ..- remarked that "like me", looking at the two visitors when he said -. What I know is that some of the things that made me in Baker possibly have changed something, my longevity, I guess for better ... but can not be sure ...  
Rebecca stood up at that moment, of the chair where she was sitting and poured herself a tea. Stuart had left everything you need on the table that was next to the couch.

\- Cat ... I met them when I was there ... They have come to protect you ...

\- To me? - She asked in surprise. Suddenly, looking at her ancestor she realized the change, operated in her, in the last days.

\- Rebecca! What happened to you ?, with everything this mess, I did not realize ... You're ...

She smiled. Jt also realized then. He had not taken his eyes off the guests, since they had been presented.

\- It is true! .- She was to her and looked closely -. How is possible?

She grabbed his arm gently and hushed him.

\- Then, guys ... .- told them -. Now it's their turn ... - pointed to the berserkers.

Gerald, who also stood, approached Cat.

\- Yes ... we have come to protect you, Catherine .. We all want you to be good ... Stuart, he told us your story, and has also told us that you're pregnant ... .- he glanced at her belly -. We can not let them take you ... and even now the thing is more or less controlled by your side and theirs, everything can go to hell, if not, we do things well, and although Stuart be with you, no forget that there are many more ...

\- Still, I do not think they are very afraid ... -. She said.

\- Relax, we say that they have a lot of respect, and many desire, for them, we are a diamond in the rough -. He said smiling -. Anyway it, missing from this meeting one of us, Erik, he is with ...

He did not need to say it.

\- With Vincent. - Said Cat, certain of that - .But, too, he told me that was a hybrid ...

Gerard speaks now.

\- You had one, and, Rebecca and Stuart, two. They are starting to move ...

Cat immediately thought of her sister, Evan ... Jt, at least, Tess was far from all this, recovering ... She would be safe.

\- My sister ... .- said in a whisper.

\- Don't worry ... ..- said Angus -. I've been close to home ... nobody watches still ... and the Baker, I have not noticed anything ... Perhaps they realized they were not alone and decided to report back to their "masters" .- his speech distilled hatred everywhere -. You, will know Erik, the day of the party ... and incidentally perhaps one of them will drop out there for a visit, on the other hand, totally expected.

Cat looked at them blankly.

\- What party?

\- That was one of the things I wanted to tell you ... .- said Mark -. The idea was that you knew of them within a few days at the consulate of the United Kingdom ...

\- We have come here with a diplomatic delegation. - It was accounted Gerald - ... allows us greater access, direct line to your family in London, protection, which simply has the task of disturbing our enemies, and a neutral place to meet ... Something important now ... .- he moved a little closer to Cat - . See you there, but first I want your father, we have finished what they have said from Washington, it can be very important ...

Cat remembered, then, the original reason for her visit.

\- That's right, Dad ... .- she sat beside him on the couch. With all the mess that had made she had not realized how worried he seemed -. What told you Dana? and I see that you have not come for her ...

\- No.- his father looked at Mark -. Your brother has been able to draw his pistol and threaten me, to shoot me, to a leg if you walked out that door, I know he would be able to do it ... and he did it once ...

Mark put good angel face.

\- That was just a touch, I swear that this time would be thrown to. Dana has not asked you to go ... he told you her suspicions and ... .. - he took the phone from her father's table where was computer and handed it to Cat -. After the call she has commanded this ... And she begged him to investigate from here ...

Cat opened the Word document and the first thing she saw was a reference to Orton pharmaceutical ...

\- Orton?

Bob spoke now.

\- Yes ... it just so happens I was reading some reports about it, this afternoon on the computer ... I've been watching it time because it has made a few strange things, shortly after Baker was dismantled ...

Cat took a look at the text.

\- What do you mean by "strange things" ?. - He asked. She was in no mood to read all that now.

\- Extension of laboratories, increase in capital, physical expansion of the company ... and it is rumored that the upcoming release of a line of revolutionary products. Their stock rise exponentially whenever there is news about them and it just changed partners, two of them are related to defense companies ... something like Muirfield. Experiments weapons ... although they do not say, I know how they work ... - Bob got up and put his hands in his pockets. Cat realized he was very uneasy. It is not content with that Dana would have sent a message saying that it was not for her -. ... I think Stanley & Co., and the part we do not know of Washington, found the place where to place the formulas and where further investigate undercover, but I worry a lot, the possible political connection of all this ... Dana points to interest internal and external ... you get my point ... and not only for this government, for this country ... I think they are interested in selling hybrids and pass the officers or ordinary soldiers, with totally different missions ... and of course, create somewhere a crop field ...

Bob looked at them all.

\- We can not let more innocent end up in their hands ... we have to end all this once and for all ... In London, they are preparing an assault to the place where they have been working for years and that for reasons unrelated to the high English nobility, they are heirs of Lord Chester and marquises to be exact, has never been able to get in ... but now, I think the NYPD should contact with Scotland Yard and Interpol, and explain clearly what's going on ... Here, we have evidence, at last, perhaps, now believe us there, once and for all ...

He sat back down. Mark looked at him, was really worried ... Hopefully, Dana was safe or he would have serious problems with his father.

\- Let me Stanley, to me, I'll take care of him ... .- Rebecca said with a mischievous smile.

Stuart turned to face her.

\- And you ... I will not leave you alone ...

Jt joined the conversation.

\- Have he had to do with your change?

Rebecca nodded.

\- Yes ... he sent me a few doses ... Sorry for not saved anything, but I needed it ...

He shrugged it off.

\- Do not worry, I understand…. I promise I will find a way ...

\- Jt ... if all goes well, I'll get you. I think I still have a lot to do before I leave this world ...

They began to talk among themselves discussing options they had left ... to go for them ... talk to the police chief to talk with Interpol, at the risk of the CIA, put its nose into the matter, if not had already put ... Go to Washington and investigate what Dana was telling. Go them by Orton. Or even leave, Rebecca, was alone by Stanley and others, at the risk of having to go down to look for it, to hell ...

At that time Cat realized that she had a story to give them.

\- God! With all this mess I did not say! ... .- Said, trying to her voice heard over the others. Thing rather complicated, by the way -. ... I think you have to know something ... The childrens' DNA is still being analyzed by Evan, but I know ... their sex.

Suddenly, there was silence in the room.

Everyone turned to look at her. Stuart sat on one of the chairs, under the watchful eye of Gerald and Angus.

Bob looked back at her daughter, while Rebecca and Mark stood, without taking his eyes off her.

Jt watched amazed. What excitement !, he thought. For a few minutes his mind had stopped thinking about Tess and he did not like. She had to be his priority.

Cat felt slightly uncomfortable with the attention.

\- Well, it's no big deal, it's just important to know what color to paint the room ... right? - jokingly said.

Rebecca could not help laughing.

\- Catherine, you're killing them. - He said, pointing to the men in the room -. Honey, is much more at stake, that the colors of their rooms ... SAY NOW! ...

* * *

While Evan, waiting for the analysis of the babies was complete, he realized that there was something that did not fit into the DNA of Cat. It could be some alteration of pregnancy, but at the molecular level, did not believe it possible, then what was it? There did not seem anything having to do with the beasts, but it was strange. It was all the time puzzling over this, until he saw the results were coming.

He checked them and had to sit down ... They were absolutely amazing. I've never seen anything like it, and that which had been checking some markers of the hybrids for their work for the Consortium.

He picked up the data sheet Vincent's and compared it. Not even him, he reached that level, nor, samples that had been examining hybrid, came to that.

The only certainty, was, that they had inherited the gene berseker ... and double part as it seemed ...

Jt, never knew exactly how did the serum in the laboratory, where Sam locked him. He always said, that you used the instructions was reading in the dossier of Muirfield, which they gave him, joining his own knowledge of biochemistry ... but one thing was clear: they knew, what was one of the ingredients of the cocktail ...

He thought about calling Jt to ask how everything was, but then repented. Not a good idea. Whatever happened to him, surely the morning ke would be better ... or maybe not, but run that risk. Now, what he had to do, was to call Cat.

As expected him to answer, he decided it was better to just say for now that was what everyone imagined. Everything else, he would say to them, as he, could answer their questions. It was better not to worry her.

Now, she had things to tell her husband, and hopefully, to celebrate.

* * *

Vincent arrives at the apartment well after midnight. It was dark, but when he closed the door, a little light was kindled in the bedroom which he shared with Cat.

He put the jacket on the sofa, and headed there.

He found Cat sitting on the bed. He said nothing as he saw her. He in sat down beside her and leaned against the headboard. Cat moved over to make room, as she watched him expectantly.

\- Well?

Vincent swallowed. He looked at her and smiled.

\- It has not gone wrong ..

Cat got on her knees in front of him.

\- How he has not gone wrong? God, Vincent, tell me what happened! .- demanded her, hitting with her fist on his shoulder.

He laughed, fun, seeing the expression of Cat.

\- It's been tough, complicated, and they have gone wrong, but I think they have understood ... I left them assimilating ... - Deep breath -. I know it cost them ... but at least, they have not thrown me out, and above all, they have believed me, that basically is what matters. Now we'll see how they react, I'm not going to press, I know them, have their genius, but deep down, take things slowly, and it's not easy to know that your brother in law becomes beast night of full moon ... -. He said with a shy smile on his face. He took her hand and squeezed his girl -. Emily was delighted there is anyone in my life ...

\- Aaron also was pleased that we're married ... - - she said smiling-. I am very happy that everything went well ...

They walked slowly to each other and kissed.

\- Soon we will news from them, I do not think Emily hold much without wanting to meet you, without talk with Jt ... - Vincent rested his head on the back of the bed and sighed -. she can not help but feel that he betrayed them ...

Cat frowned.

\- But that's not ... he saved your life ..

Vincent nodded.

\- So it was, and I said it ... and tell them that conditions in which he found me, they have understood better, but they consider that my family would have helped me ...

\- Yes, but at what price ... They could have made them much damage ..

\- Exactly ... I made it clear to them that this was and is something extremely dangerous ...

They stopped talking for a moment, each lost in thought, while they were still holding hands.

Suddenly, Cat got out of bed.

\- As almost, I was sure they were going to understand ... - she went to the bathroom door -. I have prepared a little surprise ... It is a little late but I think it's worth ...

He opened it, and Vincent, saw, that had filled the bath candles, and placed next to the tub, a little waitress with a fountain filled to overflowing with strawberries, a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

She retraced her steps and sat down beside him on the bed, again.

\- When you want I give the hot water ...

Vincent kissed her.

\- You never cease to amaze me ... but before ... What did you have to tell me?

Cat slightly tightened lips before speaking.

\- Well, of the one part, tell you that we have an invitation to a party at the consulate of the United Kingdom ...

\- What? .- Vincent could not be more surprised.

\- Yes, you heard right ... We have invited some friends of Stuart ... - She stood waiting for his reaction.

Vincent did not understand, until he suddenly recalled red eyes who had followed him to the house of his sister in law.

\- Can not be…

Cat nodded.

\- Yes ... there are three ... I met two tonight. One of them was watching me ... and I do not be surprised if he were doing it now ...

\- I do not notice anything ...

\- If you are far enough away, may not be noticed.

Vincent shifted uneasily in bed.

\- Stuart said, that almost not remained.

\- And he is right ...

\- And they are as old as him?

\- Yes ... they knew Rebecca, and she to them ... when she was on the island, were just children ...

\- I mean, he's not alone ... .- breathes out hard -. And how they are?

\- Big and strong as Stuart ... and strange ... In a few days will be presented formally ... Today my father's house, we were told that the game has just begun ... So it seems, are following those who They relate to us.

Many names come to mind of Vincent.

\- Jt, Tess, Heather ... they are no match for them ..!

\- I know ... ... we have to protect them. They will help with this, but their priority is us ... By the way, .- she recalled nothing I had to say -. ... You have to talk to Jt. Something happens, something that is not you. He's shattered nerves. Gaunt, tired and thinner every day ... Evan is also worried  
Vincent looked surprised

\- Did you go to see them?

\- Yes ... ..- took a few seconds to keep talking ... I have noticed that were following me ... A strange sensation in the neck, together with the certainty of someone watching you ... I hear noises which I think are heartbeats and I'm able to capture things I know, before I would be overlooked.

Her husband's eyes widened.

\- That is exactly what I feel ...

Cat nodded.

\- I know ... You told me many times ... so I went to Baker after leaving you tonight ... It was time to do more tests to babies.

\- And? - Vincent sat expectantly.

Cat coughed slightly. Nerves were leaving her throat dry.

\- Evan promised me that he would call me as were the results of DNA ...

Vincent sank back, expelling air through the mouth, hard.

\- Taking into account what you felt, I think it's very clear ... .- he said earnestly, looking at a fixed point in front of him.

Cat watched him for a moment before continuing. She took his hand tightly. He returned to where he was and looked at their hands together. She did the same.

\- Is there anything else? - He asked -. Your heart is going a mile a minute.

She nodded. Also could hear his heart. He was at the same speed than hers.

\- It is bad?

Cat shook his head from side to side, looked into his eyes with a big smile on her face.

\- No ... Evan gave me an ultrasound and so far, no abnormalities of any kind ... The kids are alright ...

Vincent sighed with relief. The image of Vincent of the tunnels, disappeared from his mind.

\- Whew ... .- she said, but then realized, that Cat would not let go his hand -. Is there anything else?

She nodded again.

\- Yes ... Vincent ... - she took a deep breath and bit his lip a few seconds - ... you're gonna be a father, of a boy and a girl ...

He did not react immediately, only stared at Cat without knowing what to say.

Cat in front of him, kept talking, not to look at him.

\- Michael and Vanessa ... if that's okay?

Vincent then reacted ... He grabbed his wife, he lay her in bed, it was placed beside her and began to fill her face with kisses.

\- What if I okay? Right now I'm floating ...

He took her face in his hands. Cat kissed those hands.

\- I love Catherine ... I love you, I love you so much ...

She with eyes full with tears kissed him on the lips, wanting and wanting him as she had ever done.

They continued kissing for a long time. Vincent slightly separated from her only to whisper to him, as he stuck his hand under her jacket, of her new flannel pajamas. It was the third that gave her. Three birthdays together:

\- You can give, already, the hot water tap.

He stroked the soft skin of her belly, enjoying, feeling the baby inside her.

Cat closed her eyes.

\- I think, and I can feel them.. I feel a pressure that comes and goes inside me ... and today I realized that I can almost hear their hearts ... .- she said with hope and fear at the same time. It was very clear what that meant.

He leaned on his elbow and looked at her worried face.

\- Let's see, what Evan says, but no matter what they are ... they are our ...- he bent slightly and kissed her again- ... and now, sweet little creature, get out of this bed, take off this beautiful pajamas and open the hot water tap. I have great ideas of what to do in that bathtub ...

He put his mouth to the belly of Cat ..

\- You, lend a siesta ... right?

Cat laughing as only she did, got up like a spring and went to the bathroom, while Vincent stood up and began to undress.

Cat sat on the edge of the bathtub and turned on the faucet. She got up and began to undress while watching as Vincent did.

Her happy demeanor, was becoming while, his boy was undressing, in quite another. A Vincent felt the same ... They never cease to be desired, each other madly.

When they were done, they were meeting each other. Vincent, raised her up, and she surrounded his waist with her legs while they kissed anxiously.

Their tongues battled with each other, struggling to feel in the mouth of another. Vincent, grabbed her strong buttocks, squeezing her, to him, all he could.

Gave them no time to get to the bath.

Vincent reached over and turned off the tap while, held on to Cat, with just one hand and kept kissing her.

Immediately afterwards went to the bathroom wall and rested her back, there.

One hand, continued to hold to Cat, while the other, fondled her breasts.

Still kissing her whispered desperately:

\- I can not wait….

\- I can not wait, too

He slipped inside her with little resistance. She was just as excited as him.

Cat, narrowed her eyes and sighs, when noticed him entering inside.

Vincent buried his face in her neck and began to lick it.

It was moving fast in her. Cat with eyes closed, enjoying like never before contact. She was sure that pregnancy, made her whole body shiver at the slightest touch.

Vincent's tongue moving around her neck and the birth of her breasts, was driving her crazy.

She gripped with one hand, the neck of her husband, still with his hips, his energetic movements ... His other hand down her back stroking every centimeter of his skin.

In a sharp and sudden movement of Vincent, Cat felt like everything exploded inside. She dug her nails into his shoulders, while she moved faster, enjoying the orgasm and watching, like him, soon after, closed his eyes, and handed to his.

They join their foreheads, while his breathing returned to normal. Vincent's chest, Cat dropped to the ground. He went to the bath and open the tap again.

While it is filled, Cat lit all the candles and slowly approached him again. They did not speak at any time.

They stood around waiting. They stared at each other in the eye. Cat began to stroke his Vincent's chest, as he grabbed her face with his hands and kissed her ... so they were until he, turned off the tap he got into the bathtub and held out his hand to his girl to enter ...

Cat sat on him with her legs spread ... The soap, which had taken before, full bath jasmine aroma. The hot water made her cheeks were lit ..

They kiss slowly, but steadily, while left not one centimeter of their skin, to caress.

\- Have you noticed that my breasts have increased slightly? .- She told the ear provocative. The heat emanating from the water it made her feel extremely sensual.

Vincent nodded. To hear him say, the desire to taste them was urgent ... .Metió a nipple in his mouth and made his tongue slowly scour while Cat was writhing in pleasure over him ...

She threw her head back as she pressed closer to Vincent to her chest.

Vincent licked the hollow between her breasts while his hand was descending into the gap between the Cat's legs.

She kept moving near his cock with her most intimate part, feeling like this one again grow at her touch.

Vincent groaned and closed his eyes. Cat looked at him and smiled. She put her hand to his lips and forefinger, he began to caress, slowly, following its contour.

Meanwhile, Vincent's hand had reached its destination. He opened it delicately, and began to caress the pleasure point of his girl ...

Cat drifting deep breath and introduced her finger on his mouth. Vincent sucked and licked anxiously. Water, moving, accompanying their movements increased pleasure.

Cat shook every contact, every pressure applied masterfully. She approached him and pulling her finger out of his mouth and kissed him. She reached tongue in her mouth, stronglywhile her own hand down, and rising slightly above him, grabbed her hard and willing member, and stroked him from the trickiest part to the birth of his testicles, which weighed and he pressed delicately, making him stretch his back and close his eyes.

Vincent's finger was increasing the intensity of the movements in her clitoris, while another of her fingers was introduced inside ... stroking the entrance with circular movements that threatened to turn her crazy.

Cat ran his other hand through his chest, pinching his nipples while stroking on his member, were going increased speed.

Both looked at each other's eyes, feeling what the other out.

Vincent grabbed Cat's neck approached with passion to her, and kissed her with such desire that could no longer and exploded, feeling his member is contracted and expanded in her hand as she kept stroking it, and saw him, enjoy.

After a few seconds, he asked her desperate to stop. She smiled and did, but bent to kissing his neck.

Vincent lifted his head and kissed her, his lips were slightly, stuck as he spoke:

\- Now it's your turn…

He lay down her, lightly. He continued to apply pressure and introduced at the same time, his finger and applied pressure in her place ... he grabbed her waist and made her move, to water, will caress too.

Cat moaned, over and over again, as she felt her whole body ascending in a spiral of continuous pleasure that when Vincent took one of her nipples and put it in his mouth, reached its the highest level and made her cry out.

Orgasm made her shiver while Vincent grabbed her hips ...

And that moment, the phone started ringing ...

Cat stopped moving slowly and returned to reality ... Vincent threw his head back breathing deeply.

\- It's Evan, I told him to call me ... .- she said without opening her eyes.

Vincent nodded.

\- Go ... .- he said, kissing her forehead.

Cat out of the tub, put on her robe and went for the phone.

Of course it was Evan.

She listened carefully to what he said, watching as Vincent also out of the bathtub and put his.

\- According Evan ... yes, was to be expected ... Thank you for everything and now, go home ... Tomorrow we'll talk ... .- said goodbye to him and hung up.

She stared at her husband with the phone in hand. Vincent took it off and threw it on the bed.

\- No need to tell me, I've heard ...

Cat's eyes filled with tears.

\- What do we do? . - she was scared to death to think about his reaction ... Evan had confirmed it.

Vincent went to her and hugged her.

\- Nothing, expect to be born and love them very much, ever ... Like all parents love their children.

Cat sighed. She took her husband's face in her hands and pressed her forehead to his.

\- I know it's very hard ...

He denied with his head.

\- No, it's not ... We will know handle it ... you'll see, and besides, you said it when I refused to see it ... Together, we can all ... with this and everything that fate brings us ... We are very strong when we are united ... and now we are ... more than ever ...

She hugged him tightly.

\- Yes…. It is true...

He stroked her neck.

They held each other for a few seconds.

Cat separated now from him and took her phone.

\- What do you do? .- He asked, surprised.

\- Turn it off ... we are celebrating something very important and nobody is going to bother ... .- Slowly he was releasing the belt of her robe. It opened revealing her amazing body. Cat was filled with kisses his chest as she was leading into the bathtub again ... -. We still have to share the strawberries and champagne.

When they got there, she let his, fell to the ground. She grabbed a strawberry and put it gently into his mouth.

Vincent smiled as he ate it.

They got back into, confident that, together, they could face what awaited them.

* * *

Jt, hits his fist on the steering wheel of his car repeatedly.

Not knowing what had happened to Tess, he was killing him. After leaving Catherine, in the apartment, he went to the apartment and Tess was a while, watching from the street if he saw light. It was very late, maybe she was sleeping. Unable to take it anymore, he thought up with any excuse, but in the end he did not, what the hell could he tell her? ... What if she was with Joe? No, it was not a good idea ...

He left the black Mondeo he had rented, had long, parked a few streets down from the Club. He had told Cat that it had been given until they provided him the new. His old car had succumbed to over the years ... which was true. She had not asked more ... her head was somewhere else.

He feels terrible about everything that had happened that night.  
First, leave in a hurry home at the time, he had seen as a sign of Tess began to move. It was something he did frequently, since I had decided I would give the freedom she wanted to recover, but that did not stop, he became his shadow. At first, he did not know what she was looking for, but one day, it could more uncertainty, and while she was at work, entered his apartment and saw the living room wall ... Damn! What was that thing the picture? All he saw them, he said, she was looking for someone, Someone related to the death of homeless ... As he watched, carefully, the Tess's mural, was fixed at photo in the corner covered by a copy of a police report. He picked up the paper carefully and saw a picture of Gabe.

Suddenly, he understood everything ... Tess thought, that thing's drawing, was Gabe ... but it could not be possible, Gabe was dead if it were not so, they already know it.

Cursing, he took pictures of everything, and got out of there quickly, once the club became his own composition, of the pursuit of Tess ...

He had heard the phone call with Evan, right in the moment, he could feel, as Tess raced his car. She had realized she was being followed.

He puts the headset and Evan's voice sounded urgent:

\- You must come immediately ... One of the old patient, a man named Murray with early Alzheimer box before treatment, has started having seizures. His wife said that was right, after taking a dose of serum that we gave it to avoid side effects ... Remember we told him that the disease would return ... but this is new ...

Jt, attempted to follow Tess through the streets, while angry at the interruption, trying to absorb what his colleague was saying.

\- Have you got there?

\- No, they told me to be here in half an hour ... .- Evan noticed the voice of Jt some disgruntled by the call -. I need you to make a proper assessment as soon as possible ...

Tess was far away from where he was. I could not leave her, but could not, leave that alone Evan. He checked his phone to see if the fishfinder was emitting the signal, and upset, took the first detour to the right to go to Baker.

They examined the patient and left him admitted one of the rooms on the top floor which were exclusive to them, carefully guarded by two nurses, who are only doing their job without asking, exquisitely.

Now, a few hours later, was walking down the street, on the way home, curled up inside his jacket, turning his head. So intent was not realized, that opposite the club, a solitary figure, watched as arrived.

He came in and turned on the light. He closed the door. Not that it was to be of any use if these bugs were coming for him, but certainly not going to make it easy.

Saw stacked on one side of the room, the boxes containing the papers Vanessa's, still unchecked and on the table, next to the microscope, the dust which had taken from one of the gems.

He left the backpack and jacket in one of the chairs and headed there.

He was studying that dust, when the alert sounded phone, Tess was moving. Using a sound for each of them, so you could prioritize and conversely, what think Tess, she was his priority.

He sat in front of the microscope and read, for a moment, his notes. Emerald, that's what it was, but had a different composition to all who had been studying, trying to find similarities ...

After much searchinghe had found a story about strange emeralds, found in a ceremonial burial dating from the twelfth century Scotland. According to geologists that had examined the structure was similar, and also, nearby, texts describing what was inside the tomb, and there was talk of green stones from Skye, which inhibited the ferocity.

The stones and the body had disappeared, and the studies that were done a posteriori was never heard anything. Maybe Stuart or his friends knew anything about this.

He now was too tired to continue investigating.

He did not want to go up to his room. He turned off all the lights, leaving a small lighted lamp. He took off his shoes and lay down on the sofa covering himself with a blanket, which lived in the back.

He stared at the ceiling and he could not keep his mind wander, at the time, they had seen that Cat was carrying a boy and a girl. Besides, he had a hunch that the DNA markers, would be amazing

There was no doubt that would be what his father was, and what her mother was, for a few hours, but raised to the third. Cat was scared to simultaneously hopeful that there was no physical malformations or mutations for now ... Tomorrow, he would call Evan, he would apologize and ask for the tests, now only wanted to sleep without dreaming ...

He took a deep breath, took off his glasses and placed them on a small table next to the sofa arm.

He closed his eyes, but his mind would not stop circling the way to control the movements of Tess without the locator. Had she noticed? Or just the locator had failed? Or perhaps, the mobile was broken. It was urgent that he would find the way to go back to putting on one.

He forced his brain, and were coming one after another, ideas, that being impossible were discarded, that's being analyzed ... and finally, while, he was thinking of one, requiring enter the Tess'sapartment , again, he was asleep.

* * *

Evan, after talking to Catherine, took a deep breath, and went to his desk.

It was quite late, maybe he should go home ... but He had plans, he had said to Cat, no, but, with all that had happened, it had been entirely impossible to meet.

He glanced at the closet where he left his stuff. Inside, a white orchid, expected to be delivered ... to Heather ...

He was thinking about her when suddenly a outlandish idea, related to the alteration in the Cat's ADN, crossed his mind ... what if? ... He got up at full speed from the chair and went to the refrigerator. He took the sample of Rebecca, there were, and put it under a microscope.

What if the solution to your problem did not come from was, if not from within ?, what if, the mad scientist, who thought all this had found before, something in her blood that made it special? Something like what we had found in the Cat's ADN.

He made relevant evidence and prepared to wait for the results ... After 10 minutes, the computer started to beep ...

He was right! Cat and Rebecca were unique in themselves ... Rebecca genetics, had been inherited by Cat. Now he had to investigate what it was that made them different.

Perhaps the reason that immortality serum would not have worked with anyone other than her, came from the genetic uniqueness.

Why they had it? ... Since when existed? How many generations of women Reynolds, had been well? He leaned back in his chair thinking.

Would analyze the blood of Cat. He was having an idea if it worked, it could perhaps save Rebecca, of a degeneration death imminent.

He got up to get another blood sample from Rebecca, and then his phone rang. He pulled from his pocket of his white coat, and nothing else see who it was, a slight heat through his body. He took a deep breath and answered:

\- Heather! How are you? Hey, congratulations on your first notes examinations ... that deserves ...

He could not say anything else. Heather terribly altered, interrupted him.

\- Evan, Lynn has already arrived?

\- No ... Oh! .- Then he remembered that they expected to Lynn, that evening, to make a number of new test. He looked at the time it was and was surprised. Should have arrived some time ago. He took the hand, to his bald head, worried.

\- Not! Oh my God! .- Heather screamed. Evan noticed that trying to control but managed to barely -. She had to be there ... long ago came out.

Heather ... do not worry. Be some reason, she can take care of.

\- No ... she does not know ... She's very confident and ... .. No ... know ... I just found out, they found dead at my neighbor inside your home ... He has been murdered .. and ... and ...

Evan began to worry as well.

\- Take a deep breath a few times and tell me slowly ...

She did and soon, spoke again.

\- This afternoon a man came out of that apartment and said he was our neighbor, who lived there, called himself Ian and helped us up the things we had in the car. It was lovely ... but I did not trust him ... .- her voice became more serious as she said this last. And now, I have seen the body when taken out of the house and the man was not the same as before ... I asked the other neighbors and they told me that this man he had always lived alone ... . - she took a deep breath -. I've been calling her mobile since I have heard and do not pick up, and now you, you say that Lynn did not come ... What if the bastard was one of them? What if it have done something? Hell Evan! We have to find her ... I can not bear to think of the idea that they have returned to take with them ... ..- she was almost crying.

Evan took a deep breath.

\- Heather, take the Cat's car and come here immediately ... We will leave to look for her ... Vincent has taught me a few tricks as ... but promise me one thingdo not call Cat. Today I've done her, a series of tests and do not want to worry her ... and calm down ... I will protect you ...

\- Okay ... I'm going there. .- said and immediately, hung up.

Evan took off his robe and went for his jacket. Incidentally he took orchid and left on the stretcher, closer. This was no time to give it, but at least he was going to pour water, and leave it elsewhere, most ventilated.

Heather had been a resounding success in its first tests and that a detail deserved. Maybe it was not the right person to give it, but what the hell ! why not? After all they were friends ... Though he, each passing day, working beside her, wanted to be something else ...

He approached the stretcher where he had left, to see if the note he had written was the correct enough ... but suddenly felt a severe headache.

He clung the stretcher while he felt like the whole room was moving around.

A cold sweat ran down his back and his vision blurred.

He dashed to the ground, dragging the sheet covering the stretcher and incidentally, the orchid.

He hits hard and a gap in his forehead began to bleed, but he felt nothing ...

 **These two chapters were one in origin, but as always happens to me, you shot me ... There is always much to write this story ... and if there are scenes VinCat even more ..**

 **A kiss, beasties and keep fighting, do not lose hope. Not in vain we are the best fans in the world ... # BatBTeam2gether #NetflixSaveBatB**

 **To be continued…..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

\- I don't want to move from here ... .- said Cat, curled up in Vincent's chest, closing her eyes

\- I don't want too ... - he hugged her and sighed -. ... Well, we have escort ... .- pointed up, smiling - ... They're on the roof ...

Cat smiled back.

\- I also have felt them ...

Vincent leaned on his elbow and looked into her eyes, immediately afterwards, he kissed her.

\- Sometimes, I am not aware of how lucky I've had ... all this mess in which we are engaged absorbs us in a way that we can not enjoy us.- he told stroking her cheek.

Cat bit her lower lip and clutched the waist to put over her. Vincent was left to do, fun.

\- Well, tonight we enjoyed each other ... do not you think? Mmm.- kissed him on the lips opened his mouth, so that he, fill it with his tongue.

They continued kissing, while Cat passed the back of her hand across his back. Softly, feeling still, the last drops of water left in his body.

They had recently left the bath, after giving a good account of the source of strawberries and half a bottle of champagne. Cat was allowed to drink a little ... from the very mouth of her boyfriend. Faced with such an invitation, who would be able to say no? ...

They had enjoyed as long who did not just sex, if not, to be together. Celebrating something as important as it was, felt that the two agreed on how to deal with everything that was happening.

Cat had admitted the bestial part of Vincent, with violence that entailed and Vincent, had been able to accept the special characteristics of their children ... and risk everything, it was not good. In short, they had lost their fear.

Vincent fell Cat's neck, filling it with small kisses.

\- I would have no problem returning to make love, but ... - he rose over her and lay on the bed beside her - ... I think we should get some sleep ... you had a difficult test and need to rest.

Cat turned to face him.

\- A while ago you did not say that ...-smiled. -. Rather quite the contrary, you did not want rest.

He sat up and took the quilt that covered the bed. He covered Cat and he covered himself.

\- Yes ... I did not want to rest, I admit ... Having you around makes me forget everything ... but now. - He played with his index finger tip of the nose of his wife -. ... The doctor in me, just show up and says you have to sleep and I also ...

\- Okay, but first let's talk about ...

Stanley looked at him closely. A long time did not come over for a visit from London, but now with all the cards on the table and pawns, placed at strategic places that were needed, the account was about to start back.

At that time, the years had ravaged him. Everyone knew he had an incurable disease that eventually killed, but curiously never wanted to undergo the treatments that he, and others, was sent to create. He had always said he had no intention to live a second longer than he would play live. When he fails all happen to his heirs, as had always been.

Vincent breathed deeply, resigned.

\- Tell me…

Cat licked his lips.

\- Do not you tell me how your family was taken, you were always pursued and that you had such an unexpected visit ... - he said. In the wise fund that wanted to extend that night all he could. The two of them, talking like a normal couple, after making love ... He needed it and something told him that at some point he was going to miss.

Vincent looked at the ceiling.

\- I had to explain many things and told them that those who followed me, had just discovered something bound me to them ... .- He shook his head looking CAt's eyes -. ... I should have thought of them before going ... It was a big mistake, but if I'm honest, I'm glad I made ... .- looked at the ceiling and sighed -. I just hope nothing happens to them and seeing all this danger not run away from me.

Cat smiled.

\- They will not ... belong to a family not flees, at nothing.

Vincent smiled.

\- By the way .. .- he said -. ... I do not understand how the database the police put you had no family, when is not the case ... Emily and her children were there ..

Vincent nodded.

\- It's true, but Emily always kept her maiden name ... and as such appear, and guess nephews are family too distant for those programs ... you should correct those things ..

Cat bit her lip, thinking.

\- Yes, it is true, I will tell the computer team.

Vincent continued to stare at the ceiling.

\- It's funny, thinking of Emily, I hardly remember the day I met her ... she was always glued to William ... They met when she was just kids and she has since became a member of my family, it's more, owes to my mother, much of the woman she has become ...

Cat ran her hand through his hair.

\- It had to be a great woman ...

\- She was .. - - sadly he said. ... but I suppose, like all mothers are to their children.

Cat nodded. Still he did not understand very well the reasons why Vanessa had been able to do what she did, but Cat knew that when she realized what she had done, she tried to help. Perhaps, Jt was right and her papers had something that would heal Vincent.

Her expression darkened when she thought that maybe Vincent and did not want to be cured. He scratched it out from her mind right away.

While still she is stroking the hair of her husband, change of subject.

\- I have told you, everyone, including our new friends, sex of children.

Vincent turned to her again, as she continued talking.

\- ... Not you going to believe but I think for them, it was something very important ... It was as if they were waiting ... Stuart gave me a kiss on the forehead and has come out with his two friends the room grabbing by the shoulders, while Rebecca looked at me and smile, as if she knew something I did not know ... even the expression of my father and Mark was weird ... not especially happy by the way ...

Vincent shook his head, surprised.

\- What is important for these people may be that children are one thing or another?

-. "I do not know, but I think yes that had ... I guess, that they will have to tell sooner or late. They have said that come to protect me and the children, and it is true, as all this mess not remember they want them ...

Remember Evan, he told them they would be very important to them ... and now they know ... At some point they'll come for me ...

I was so worried about your reaction and you were so concerned about how they would be, we did not realize everything else ...

I guess Evan has turned much with all this, because somehow he feels guilty for having given these ideas ... "

Vincent shook his head from side to side.

\- I do not think so ... do not forget that with that, Evan gave us time, and we keeps on giving. Time to do something, and end, once and for all with them ...- knocked softly, the quilt that covered him with his fist. In addition, we are in their sights since we're together ...

Cat rests her forehead on his shoulder and sighed Vincent.

\- When is the famous party? .- He asked.

\- The day after tomorrow night ...

\- Well ... .- he hooked his arms under the covers and stroked Cat's leg -. I want to know who was following me. - Closed his eyes, turned, hugged his girlfriend and breathed the scent of her hair. ... But all that will have to wait ... .- looked out the window and the room expecting to see some sunshine, but for now, the darkness that total -. Now we have to sleep ...

\- OK... - She said, closing her eyes and clutching tackles him - ... But you have to promise that tomorrow, or in a while ...- he said paraphrasing -. ... You'll make breakfast, only with an apron ... .- smiled naughty, unable to avoid visualize him.

Vincent laughed fun.

\- In these circumstances, I usually do being naked ...

Cat nodded.

\- Yes, but I think this time I would like more if you put ... that ... I promise compensate you, all morning we have to go to work ... none ... right?  
Vincent nodded. The feet of the two tangled under the covers ...

\- In that case, vote for, we stay at home and do nothing ... well ... nothing, nothing ... .- said Cat daydreaming.

Vincent looked at her and kissed her gently on the lips.

\- Bed, kitchen, sofa, bed ... .- he said.

Cat nodded laughter.

\- I see you read my thoughts.

He gently grabbed his neck and turned to kiss, but quickly stopped doing so. They just noticed something. The two opened their eyes immediately. Vincent got up from bed quickly. There was someone on the balcony ... and were not the berserkers.

\- Vincent! . - Cat called him getting out of bed behind him. She grabbed a shirt from one of the drawers of his dresser and pulled. as she chased him down the hall to the living room.

\- Vincent! . - she called him again -. Leave it! ... know who she is ...

When she arrived, she found him taking an envelope on the floor of the balcony, and looking towards the street. He saw no one.

\- I know who he was ... .- She said again slowly, reaching him.

Vincent came with the envelope in his hand. Looked at it. A name was written on the obverse.

"Catherine"

He looked at his wife. Just he realizes who had been his night visitor.

\- How did you know? .- He asked.

Cat took a deep breath before speaking.

\- Because he came the other night and stayed on the balcony ...

Vincent crossed his arms.

\- What other night?

\- When you were "hunting" ...

Her husband looked puzzled.

\- You did not tell me anything ...

Cat cocked his head looking for an excuse.

\- We had other things in mind ...- she approached her husband and took her arm gently -. I wanted to help him find some friends who had disappeared. They are people who live on the street and when autumn comes flock to the tunnels against the cold ... .- looked seeking understanding in his eyes -. There is nothing wrong with that ... it's just a friend who needs my help ... nothing more ...

Vincent said nothing. It was impossible to be jealous of him, but he realized that his wife had a special fascination for this man, and he did not like least bit.

He took out slowly and gave the note to Cat, without opening it.

\- Do not worry, I get it ... but if it happens again, tell me about it .. .- he left her open the envelope, as he went into the kitchen and started making coffee. I needed it.

He glanced as she read it. I wanted to believe that he would have related to what he had asked her to investigate ... but quickly realized it was not.

\- Oh! Heather! .- Cat let the note she had just read, fell to the ground. She went straight to her bedroom and grabbed her phone on the nightstand. She walked back into the room by dialing her sister with trembling hands.

Meanwhile, Vincent, confused, had left everything, have gone to where had dropped the note. He picked it up and read the fine lines and slightly gothic letter.

" _Catherine, sorry to bother you at this hour, but I think you should know that Lynn, is with us in the tunnels._

 _Tonight, as I glanced, on the banks of the East River, hoping to find our lost friends, I heard a woman calling for help._

 _As I approached I saw as her eyes sparkled with a light that was not normal, and then, I knew it was her._

 _Her attacker was one of the beasts. I could not avoid him to see me. She had to get him away from her. There are some things that will tell you when you come, neither myself understand them._

 _Lynn is well. He, knocked her unconscious and as she was, I brought her here. A few minutes ago, she has awakened ... and she has seen me. Now Jacob and Devin are with her ..._

 _She is very nervous ... you know what I mean ... please come as you can ..._

 _Vincent ..._ "

Vincent looked up from the paper, just as Cat, breathed with relief, hearing the voice of his sister.

* * *

\- Cat?!

Evan whirled as he heard her say that name.

\- Yes, of course I'm fine ...

Evan beckoned to him say nothing.

Heather vigorously shook her head as she approached the medicine cabinet and took out bandages and alcohol, supporting the phone on her shoulder.

\- Lynn .. - Evan looked at -. Sure, Cat, of course I'm worried ... I just got to Baker very scared, Lynn should have come here long ago and is not ... also ... .- he began walking around the room while still talking very quickly telling Cat, what was past with its neighbor.

Evan stared at the ceiling with a gesture of resignation, rose from the table, took one of the gauzes proffered Heather and done plenty of disinfectant. He approached one of the small mirrors, for samples, was on his desk and was removing blood from his forehead.

Do not lose detail of the conversation that the two sisters kept. His idea that Cat, rest quiet was clearly impossible ...

\- But Cat ... how do you know?

She waited the answer without taking her eyes off Evan.

\- Some friends of your father? . she asked, surprised.

Evan looked at the ceiling ... Robert Reynolds's friends .. Unbelievable.

\- So, she's ok ... .- sighed with relief -. You can not imagine how glad I am ... .- waited a moment, to being spoken on the other side -. Yes, I'm with Evan ... - gave him the phone, he caught surprised.

\- Tell me, Cat ... I trust you have rested something ... .- said no hope of it that way.

\- Oh ... Do not worry, I've done ... Said she quickly .- -. Can you do me a favor?…

\- Of course...

Heather front of him, whispered, to tell Cat, on a fainting spell. He denied it strenuously.

\- Stay with her tonight ... I have to talk to Lynn about what happened, but, so Heather told me, I have an idea. Trust me ... talk to you soon ... but trust me when I say that we are all in danger ...

Evan frowned.

\- I understand ... and I have no problem taking care of her ... I'll take her to her apartment and be with her ... .- As he said this did not take his eyes off Heather ... and neither did she, of his.

\- Thanks, Evan ... I ... I do not think I can with everything ..

\- You do not have to do it ... you have to relax and stop worrying ... It's not good for pregnancy and less for yours ... for very special who are these children ... - Gauze left on the table, watching the wound

\- I will, I promise ... when you can ...

Evan smiled. Heather did not stop him.

\- I imagined it..

\- I leave ... I have to go .. - Okay. - Hung handed the phone to Heather.

She took it and put it in her purse.

\- Do you have to keep an eye on? .- she asked surprised.

\- No ... I have to take care. After what you told her, asked me to stay with you tonight ... She has to think about how to protect ..

Heather rested her hands on her hips, clearly annoyed.

\- I think I know take care of myself ... Will not happen the same ... .- said with great self-confidence.

Evan approached her.

\- He asked me to look after you ... and I will do it.

The expression of Evan's face, leaving very clearly that there was no discussion possible.

Heather swallowed hard before speaking, as she watched his strange eyes.

\- Okay, but now, you sits back down on the stretcher, so you can heal that wound. We have to go get her, so it seems is with friends Cat ... - she said, rolling up the sleeves of her blouse -. According Cat, she has had a mishap, who did not want me to explain, but she's okay ...

Evan downplayed his injury

\- It does not matter .. .- said pointing to his forehead, but still, he came and sat where she told him.

Heather took the gauze and disinfectant, and began to give small touches in the gap, about two centimeters above his left eyebrow.

\- I do not know the time that would have been on the floor, if I do not arrive at that moment ...

Evan took a deep breath.

\- You were very confused ... - She continued talking -. You've given me an awful fright ... and certainly were not able to go find anyone ... You know what happened? ...- she asked very serious. She had given a scare when he found lying on the ground on arrival.

He shook his head, but looked away.

\- No ... .- he came up for air -. ... I suppose it's tiredness ... a slight dizziness and occasional fainting ... Also, I was working on something that had me pretty altered ... - remembered what he had discovered about the DNA of two women Reynolds -. ... I suppose, that excites me too ...

Heather raised an eyebrow.

\- If you say so ... but anyway, Jt want to get tested to see if something happens to you ... .- said, looking at him askance, as she finished cure him.

Evan shifted uncomfortably on the stretcher.

\- I will not tell him.

Heather stood still, looking worriedly.

\- You have to do it. You fainted. And given your history ... .- she said while crossing arms.

He tried to get up but Heather did not let him. She put her hand on his chest.

\- Not…. If you do not tell you, I will ...

\- Heather, please ... I told you it does not matter ... Let's not make about this a drama ... and also is my business.

She opened her eyes wide open.

\- Drama? ¿Business yours? ...- shook her head from side to side, stunned -. Evan ... .- approached him everything she could and took his arm -. Not only is your business ... we care much what happens to you ... I care much what happens to you. ..- bowed his head for a moment and bit her lower lip -. I do not want to lose you again ...

He inadvertently fixed his gaze on her lips.

\- You ... Do not you want lose me?

\- No ... .- she said flatly. Evan thought he noticed longing, in that no.

Helplessly, they were meeting each other and kissed.

Heather closed her eyes and threw her arms around Evan's neck, while he, hugged her and clung to her.

The kisses became more intense as their bodies react to them ... Heather was ecstatic to feel her mouth filled with the taste of him ... as his hands roamed his back ... but suddenly, everything disappeared ... Evan had departed from her.

\- Not…. I'm sorry, Heather, no ... should have done ... Your sister has asked me to look after you ... I must not ... .- tried to apologize but was right to say the words. Heather raised his hand reassuringly, wanting to caress his face, but he quickly rose from the stretcher.

Since he had realized what he felt for her, he had wanted to kiss her, and he had enjoyed as never in doing so, and had also felt like she did, but because of that, he began to feel ashamed ... I could not do that ... he was not the right man ...

He took the jacket from his closet and put it on.

\- We better get go now. Both deserve rest ...

Heather lowered her head looking the toes of her boots without heels. He felt for her what she did for him ... then, why the hell everything had to be so complicated?

He raised his head and fixed her eyes on the flower that had picked up, after helping Evan to rise.

He noticed the direction of her gaze.

\- Take it ... was for you ... a gift for your notes ...

She smiled sweetly.

\- Evan ... I ... do not know ... .- she was to him, but Evan stepped back and opened the door of the room.

\- Do not say anything ... Let's leave it, okay? . - He said, lowering his eyes. He could not bear to see Heather watching him so ...

She grabbed her coat. She carefully grabbed the flower and out the doorway. She stood before him. The expression on his face had changed, of hopeful longing for resolution angrily.

\- We leave ... for now ... .- He warned.

They left the hospital and drove the car Heather Cat, to its new home. They did not say anything during the trip.

Once there, they said good night ... She went to her room, while Evan, was lying on the couch ... Neither of us could sleep that night.

* * *

Tess was sitting in a comfortable chair on the top floor of an antique shop on Broadway, with a glass of exquisite Scotch Whisky in his hand.

I could not take eye of the man in front of him.

Until to a few hours, she thought, she had seen everything that could be seen ... Vincent, Gabe, the berserk ... but now, had, in front, a man she had seen die and disappear before their eyes, taking a whiskey like his, and looking at her,with the face of circumstances.

On the couch, she had at her side, Jo expected, an older man to bring her a coffee.

Those last two hours, had been madness ... They had promised to give her appropriate explanations as soon as Henry had dried and dressed ... that moment was about to arrive and realized, she did not know if she was ready for it.

She reached a small box from her jacket pocket, opened it and took one of her tranquilizers ...

\- It is not good that mixing alcohol with it ..- said Henry.

\- I do not care…. She angrily replied .- -. I do not think it is time to worry about it ... -. He made himself comfortable in the chair slowly -. Well, who's going to tell me what happened? ...- She looked at those present with decision.

Henry took a deep breath and said without further ado:

\- I can not die ...

Tess closed her eyes.

\- I can not believe it. - Said more to herself than to others. There was no surprise in her voice, if not more, some resignation.

Even if I wanted to escape from all that, could not. It was as if she had a curse on it, and she was being punished by being separated from Cat, and others.

Henry continued.

\- I was born on September 19, 1779 and I died many times and in every way you can imagine .- he looked at Jo, a second. She smiled and nodded -. And whenever I do, I wake up in the waters of a river, naked.

Tess did not feel able to say anything, but made an effort.

\- Jo, do you know everything?

\- Yes ... he told me not long ago ... when he was cornered .- She stared at Tess -. You have to understand that this is a big secret ... you heard the discussion of the car ... I had to have killed before you could see it disappear, but it was the first time I saw him die, and I have not been to the height. I'm sorry Henry.- told him bowing her head slightly.

Abe, the older man who was with them, sat beside her, coughed slightly, and held her by the shoulders.

\- Do not worry Jo, no one is ready for something like this ...

Henry, took the Jo's hand and squeezed it.

"There was no doubt," Tess thinks ... "Love". He could not help thinking of the person, that despite everything, always, had looked at her that way. She closed her eyes and pulled her head.

Henry leaned back again in his chair and sighed deeply.

\- Anyway, we'll talk about that later, but I can assure you that I do not worry that Tess knows. - He went to Tess now -. Someday I'll tell my story, but I do not know exactly, why did this happen ... I can not answer that question, but what I do know, is that you know to keep secrets ... There is something personal between you and that thing ... You know who he is. - gave him a sip of his whiskey -. And I know, because I, too, have personal reasons to look ... .- folded his arms -. How about if we tell each other what we know?

Tess took a deep breath and after thinking a moment, nodded.

\- "Okay ... This is going to be long and also have to ask, do not tell anything to anyone, especially why much of this story is not mine, and because they thought that you are mad ...

Henry, you have to know that you are not alone in NY having problems with something like immortality ".- picked up his whiskey and drank it in one gulp.

Jo and Henry looked at each other worriedly.

Abe was had the kitchen

\- I think I'll make more coffee ...

Henry leaned back in his chair with a half smile on his face, thinking about what Tess had said.

\- Well, I'll start.

Tess gave him the nod.

\- It seems perfect…

\- "A few years ago, one series of crimes occurred here in NY, which had the same characteristics that we tried to investigate ... The attacks were very similar and witnesses always spoke of animals with red eyes ...

I lived closely, because one of my patients died. The teeth marks were so clear I got scared and started researching on my own ... and for that reason one of my death I owe to one of them, well, and with which just suffered, as are the two ... .

Police and I, on my own, forensic, already, intone, tried to catch the culprits ... and one day, when it seemed that the siege was narrowing, disappeared, there was nothing ... their lairs were empty, filled small bones and trash, but they never found anything ...

\- What date are we talking?

\- 1960 more or less .. You can read newspapers of the time .. It had much media impact, because not to distinctions, unlike now where only killed people who live on the streets.

Tess thought of the Baker, for those dates already had long been experimenting ... and if any of them were crazed, as was Gabe? That would explain that the police chief had taken all the case material including the bodies ... they knew the previous case ...

Henry continued.

\- But the funny thing is I discovered then, that before there were other cases. At the end of 1848 ... many deaths ... but all ended the same, never found the culprit or culprits ... In the press of the time spoke of eating monsters corpses, but after they passed 15 days after the last murder, without nothing new, they forgot the subject and only had a minimum resurgence, when the crimes of Whitechapel, 1880 in London, but were only comparisons of a tabloid newspaper ...

\- Do you know if London happened something similar in previous years to the 40s of the nineteenth century? . - Tess asked, interested.

\- No, in London there was no case ... Why?

\- No, nothing ... Curiosity ... I go to the library and read the newspapers of the time, if they have not already commandeered.

Henry returned to lean toward her, saying vehemently:

\- Tess need to know who he is and why it has happened over so many years ... can not be a coincidence ... We must solve it once and for all, so that does not happen again ... .- he stopped talking for a moment and smiled hopefully.

Jo intervened at that point in the conversation.

\- As you said, possibly be hurt, and easier to capture. If we go now, maybe we can catch him.

Tess sighed

\- Do not count on it ... There may be fully successful, and he has killed, but if has not been, at this time, he will already be fully recovered from his wounds ..- said to them resignedly.

Jo could not believe what she heard.

\- What do you mean Tess? .- she asked quickly.

Tess knew that Henry had been honest with her.

\- Now you explained Jo, but to do it right, we'll start at the beginning ... I warn you, it's a long story and I required to have an open mind ...

The three listeners burst out laughing.

\- You will not find anyone with more open mind than us ...

* * *

The incessant sound of distant blows and sharp, woke her from sleep.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw in front of her a stone wall without working full of cavities. She was incorporated slowly. Where was she?

She found she was lying on a bed. A large bed with quilts and blankets galore.

She tried to remember as she had come there and after a few seconds, the image of the beast that had caught is represented clearly in her brain.

A thousand demons! He was the son of a bitch your neighbor or rather ... a beast masquerading as his neighbor.

He sat down and put his feet on a floor covered with carpet. She looked around and found herself in a room richly decorated with all kinds of objects of the most varied, including a bookcase full of books with leather covers.

A large window, crescent-shaped, opens to the wall letting in light through colored crystals.

She was very disoriented but made an effort to keep remembering.

Ian, or as he was called, knocked her down, and ... Oh my God!

She rose out of bed and running despite being barefoot tried to leave the room, but just then, an impressive figure encased in a black coat, appeared out of nowhere.

Lynn drew back frightened to see that the extraordinary being he had seen in the park was now in front of her.

\- I will not hurt you ... I'm a friend and want to help you ... .- he said in his deep voice. He removed his hood and she could see him again, but this time with better light..

Lynn continues moving backward until your body hits something. Vincent was approaching her, as he claimed that in that place was safe, but she did not hear. She turned and grabbed the first thing that caught her off the table. It was a book, and without circumspection, tossed it to his face.

He received the blow full. Vincent reacted instinctively opened his mouth, baring his fangs and growling.

Lynn, seeing that shouted with all her might for a few seconds, just before passing out.

An hour or so later on, she reawakened in the same bed, but the difference is that now was not alone. Two men, one young. and other not so much, along with an elderly, graying hair in a topknot, they were watching her sleep.

The old woman said her name was Mary and gave her a glass of water. Then, when he was already a little more relaxed, Devin, the oldest of the men and Jacob, the youngest and the elderly, were telling him where she was and who were all of them.

Catherine, her husband and Vincent, her rescuer, arrived in the room shortly afterwards. Lynn got out of bed as soon as she saw them.

Devin, Jacob and Marie disappeared discreetly. Vincent hid under his cloak and hid himself in the shadows of the entrance to his room.

\- Oh! Cat ! As I'm glad to see you ...

Lynn was she ran and hugged her tightly.

\- Calm! ... .- Cat soothed -. You have been very lucky that Vincent will find you. He glanced around, remembering the moments that had happened there, after the tunnel sank.

Lynn separated.

\- I can not believe you know them, , is it true?

\- What is.- nodded Catherine -. Lynn sit on the bed, I'll tell you a story.

She was counting slowly, why, she knew the real people who lived in the tunnels

\- And also, you know him? .- He asked in a trembling voice, pointing to the entrance to the room.

Cat nodded.

\- Yes.

Lynn shook her head side to side

\- It's amazing ... I could not believe what I was seeing ... Cat, it's almost like one of the Rebecca's children..

\- Yes ... it is, but ... .- she looked at Vincent who hid in the shadows of the room - ... the first thing is to tell me who the hell was the person whom him, saved you.

\- Oh! You have to go Heather ! ... was the new neighbor who helped us with the move ... .- she realized that her friend could be in danger. She had been very selfish to not having thought of it before.

Cat nodded again.

\- I thought so ... Can you describe him?

\- Yes .. I think so .. but the main thing is that it is one of them, a beast ... Hospital ... ..

Cat looked at her husband who stood a little apart, but without losing detail of the conversation ... and the other Vincent.

\- ... I remember that I smelled a lot to snuff when he grabbed me by the neck, which is not noticed when we were presented on the stairs of the apartment ... .- she kept her eyes fixed on the quilt as she rummaged in her mind something that could be of utility- ... he has slanted eyes ... I looked handsome when I saw him in the apartment ...

He raised his head and looked at Cat.

\- Heather told me that I did not trust anyone ... How right she was! It was one of them! ..

Cat bit her lower lip.

\- I talked to my sister, and told me they found, your neighbor, died in the apartment ... he had a girl who was going to clean at night, when he was working. We can say that this beast killed him and impersonated him.

Lynn hand wing mouth.

\- Heather, , okay?

-Yes ... Evan stay with her ...

Vincent approached them.

\- I know who your attacker ... It's Ethan. Which caused the fire, and the one who killed Andrew ... It precedes the smell of snuff ...

Cat remembered the portrait robot that made the robber Mark and photo. Slanted eyes.

\- Yes I know who is. He also attacked my brother. - looked back at Lynn -. Did he say anything else?

She nodded.

\- Yes, something incredible ... that he loved me for him, that touch me, when presented, he had felt something amazing, like an electric shock, and had then understood the union, which had heard passing among beasts ...

Catherine opened her eyes and turned to look at Vincent. One word came to mind. Tori.

Her husband swallowed, remembering what happened and understood very well what had happened to Ethan ...

Lynn continued.

\- I swear I felt it too. It was so ... exciting ... .- gave them the impression by her speech that she was ashamed to say that word.

\- I know what you mean. - He told her.

Cat shifted uncomfortably. It was a subject, l did not like talking at all and could not help feeling guilty. Tori was dead and her last thoughts were for her, but still felt jealous, only to hear her name.

\- Anything else? .- He asked right away; She wanted to change the subject.

Lynn nodded.

\- I said, they wanted to take me back with them. - she gripped the Cat's hand -. Do not let them do it, I'd rather die than go back ... .- her eyes changed for a moment.

Vincent hurried to sit beside her. He had to calm her

\- Do not worry ... ..- he said. He lowered her tone of voice and spoke slowly, but surely -. We will not let it happen.

Cat realized there was only one possible solution. She wanted everything would have developed differently, but ...

\- "I think as things stand should stay here ... .- said. - Now we know they're going to go for all of us. We are not enough to protect ourselves without external aid..

Lynn is a wonderful man. - Vincent looked that remained hidden -. ... And the people who live here with him, too. - as she said could not help thinking, on the roads, so strange, that takes us by fate. Her idea of bringing Lynn tunnels became a reality alone and was convinced that it had to be for some reason. "

The blonde girl looked to Vincent that covered by his cloak, came out of hiding and appeared before her.

\- I know you afraid of me ... but I promise that all of us, we will protect you, and the first ...

\- Give him an oportunity… . - Cat said, tried to convince - ... .. and is, in my view, the perfect solution to avoid that they catch you.

Vincent, her husband entered the conversation.

\- Also, if Ethan, was become infatuated with you, will not stop until he finds you ... this is a way to make it difficult.

Lynn looked at them all and after a few seconds, nodded.

\- Ok ... - it was hard to say, but knew they were right - ... but I want may tell it, at all times, is happening, and if you need me ... - look at Vincent saying the latter -. you only have to tell me.

\- We'll ... Now rest, we have to go. Cat has had a long day and in your state that is not good.

Lynn got up and gave them two separate hugs. Then the young Jacob, appearing out of nowhere, grabbed her arm, and began to speak with amused tone.

\- I do not know if you do not eat much ago ... but Mary makes a pecan pie with chocolate, scrumptious. Do you want a couple of portions and a glass of warm milk? and incidentally, I presented you to others ...

Lynn smiled. Despite everything ... was so keen to trust others, and enjoy the things that got carried away as soon as the opportunity arose.

\- I want,. .- she turned to say goodbye with the hand to the other and left the room.

\- We, too, let us .- said Vincent Cat -. Thanks for everything…

Vincent looked at her with his deep blue eyes.

\- Not thank me. Today, 25 years ago, I met Cathy, wounded and abandoned ... A great chance, do not you think? ... .- He said with astonishment and great sadness.

He did not need to say anything more. Cat took his hand and squeezed it.

\- If I'm honest, I've never believed in coincidences ...

Her husband looked away. He could not see certain things and also, something was hanging over his head.

\- I'm thinking ...- he said to them sharing their thoughts. ... Perhaps, the infatuation Ethan by Lynn and their desire to find her, to become his undoing, because I'm sure that will move heaven and earth to find her, and if he saw you, - I point out to Vincent -. it will go for you, because you committed sacrilege to take her off. I do not know if he will be able to talk about you to others ...

Vincent and Cat looked at him.

\- Some of them already know that I exist. Long ago, they tried to catch me, although it did, in the end, was your father ... .- he said, looking at Cat.  
She preferred not to to get into it, she turned to her husband curiously.

\- What do you mean?. - she asked, dropping the Vincent and crossing her arms.

He smiled.

\- Let's use to Lynn, as bait ... .- looked at another Vincent, staring -. ... But for that we have to count on you ... What you say? Will you help us?

* * *

 **Two days later**

The world is full of amazing things, abandoned, forgotten. Doomed to end up over time with them.

And in one of those houses, located in Millbrook, NY, 86 miles from the island of Manhattan, it was to take place, a very important meeting, which would possibly affect the fate of future generations.

They had chosen the ruins of Bennett College because it was a huge place, hidden from prying eyes by a forest of uncontrolled weeds, which allowed them to go unnoticed without problems.

The cars had been parked in the back, and one of the large rooms on the first floor had been cleaned for the occasion. Now, two days after receiving notification of this great moment, Stanley was looking dirty and cracked crystals of one of the windows facing directly to the rear access large building, watching as all the cardinal points were going " their children, and Morgan's "...

It was hand to his head and closed his eyes. Headaches was increasing daily and also fainting ... and that was beginning to worry. There was still much to do and Rebecca, had to be about to call to ask for more of the drug that allowed her to live forever. She had to be hers before all was over ... and it would be.

Anthony waited at the door for others, were rising. Those who were coming to the meeting, were sitting on the chairs placed in a circle, according to their position in the organization.

Hybrids would remain on the outside of the circle ... 67 men able to perform the most incredible acts, would know. and what would be its role in the new order that was starting to get going.

The last to arrive was a black Mercedes. Stanley moved away from the window and approached the stairs to greet them.

As members of society were taking positions conversions began to flow. Many of them for years not seen, some, dedicated to diametrically different issues within the organization and others, because it is difficult to get in touch, when you have an ocean in the middle.

The representation of the English side sat in the first row of seats, then those responsible for political, social and business side, after senior employees and then hybrids. Stanley sat in the second row, next to Anthony.

When all were placed, they heard the unmistakable sound of a stick, hit the steps of the vast stone stairs of the building, while its carrier, rose slowly.

Grandson, which once, had been a friend and companion of scientific concerns, Rebecca Reynolds and his brothers appeared, panting, in the room where everyone expected. He stood a few seconds catching his breath and told his bodyguards to step aside.

Then, greeting with a terse nod to others and gradually entered the circle to stand in the middle, standing, leaning with both hands on his cane.

Stanley looked at him closely. A long time did not come over for a visit from London, but now with all the cards on the table and pawns, placed at strategic places that were needed, the account was about to start back.

At that time, the years had ravaged him. Everyone knew he had an incurable disease that eventually killed, but curiously never wanted to undergo the treatments that he, and others, was sent to create. He had always said he had no intention to live a second longer than he would play live. When he fails all happen to his heirs, as had always been.

The first company created when it was discovered that the warriors, as they liked them call them, were, and realized the endless possibilities offered, formed the first group of man who would manage everything, since then, all those places, had been transmitted from father to sons or daughters, and failing to members who were joining the business, or the cause, they say.

The seventh lord Chester, Sr. of Covington House, noted with deep black eyes attendees, stretched his body that had been folded leaning on his cane, and with a voice that surprised who did not know him, because of their seriousness and strength he began to speak.

\- "First of all, I want to say that we are very proud of their work ... - He told the project managers in the US -. .. We believe that no one could have done better, according, special circumstances in which you find yourself ...

Here, we have no power. We can not help, as we want ... so we had to drop the Hospital and possibly, we are dropping, too, Washington ... .- he shook his head from side to side. - ... All for many compelling reasons we should not forget ... but above all, because our true mission, he could be exposed if we had taken publicly, party for it ... we could not do anything else, Stanley .. - raised the head and looked straight at him - ... we're sorry ... Morgan understood immediately and sent all the computer equipment, server Washington, then, was derived to London ... I know that the samples were taken with utmost urgency to its new location .. .- he bowed his head, sorry, still walking in the circle that was his space-. ... We are very sorry to lose you, but it was always too impulsive and that woman was his undoing ... We should do away with her ... should end with her.- For a long time that had passed since she killed his grandfather, still could not bear to talk about Rebecca Reynolds, and especially now that her escape had caused the biggest crisis that had never been ... damn family! "  
Stanley intervened then.  
\- Rebecca, was and is very important ... we have not yet managed to find out, because she has succeeded. - Everyone knew what he meant he said. ... But we were close to it ... .- he rose from his chair to keep talking -. If we succeed, we would give a way of prolonging human life. We change the world.

The actual Lord Chester, smiled.

\- "We already are doing ... And our next steps will be directed precisely towards it ... The laboratories are still working at full capacity, they keep doing what they have to do ... without anyone bothering them ...

When we are strong enough ... we give the final leap ... .- was turning his head, as he placed his cool look at each and every one of the hybrids, which held firm in the last row -. You have to be the ram in which they trust, you will be their secret ... They will buy you, for an incredible price and with that same money will finance their fall ... and then we will take the decisions. "

He paused a moment, took out a linen handkerchief pocket of his suit as wool and wiped his forehead ... He put it back after asking one of his bodyguards a 'little water.

\- "The world can not survive as it is now ... someone has to take the responsibility of deciding who will live and who will die ... We have something that can make no diseases, live more ... will give you a new opportunity to men, this time to do things right ... and those who die, you know, who have died for a purpose that is bigger than them ...

All of us here are in that elite will survive and initiate the way towards a new era of humanity. "

He stood in the place where he had entered the circle, and his gaze swept all attendees again.

\- "I will explain briefly what will happen from now on. - Coughed slightly - ... but first I want to make one thing clear ..- his gaze turned to Stanley and then to Anthony, again- ... We can not wait long, as these babies are formed must go for them ... I have big plans for them and for the demons that protect them ... they are also our priority, together with Rebecca ...

Stanley ... Anthony, I leave to you how to do it ... but do it soon ...

And now let's talk about the next steps. I've done them quite a wait. - He smiled -. ... Must excuse the desire to speak of an old ... - Everyone laughed -. In addition, today the night, I have an unavoidable commitment, which I do not want to be late ... "

* * *

Cat arrived late that morning, a Commissioner. She met Mark at his desk, reading some papers.

\- It's amazing ... it grows by the hour ... .- he said, looking at her belly -. Do not take off that jacket, Cat; as Ward sees you, you become ...

\- I know, I know ... .- did not let him finish speaking -. Yesterday I went shopping with Heather, I can not get into any of my jeans. Imagine, look for a maternity dress for the opening tonight ... If now you think you notice, then wait to see me ... - His expression made clear she was not too happy with the changes her body was suffering. She took the notebook from her desk drawer and opened it while look around -. I hide in one of the interrogation rooms. Still, he did not come, right?

\- No, not yet ... but must be about to appear ... and do not worry I do not forget that party ... It makes me strange watch them walk by my house ... demons Cat ! it was rare to have Stuart, knowing what he is, but know that there are more and having them around is ... .- A shiver down his spine -. I do not know ... I have a lifetime with this ... and I can not get used to certain things ...  
Cat smiled. Mark was right. Her concept of things had changed a lot in recent months ... and something told her it would change still more.

\- Another thing, Cat, before you go ... .- he said changing the subject. ... Yesterday, there were two other dead boys, thrown into the Hudson ... These criminals are too risk, the whole area is full of cops ..

He handed the case reports. She took them and gave them a quick look.

\- They risk because they are interested ... It's not a distraction for us to be busy, and we can not figure out what they are really doing ... - she saw the pictures of the boys and it hurt the soul -. It's amazing how little they care about the lives of others ... Have you talked with the coroner?

Mark nodded.

\- Yeah ... same modus operandi ... a small prick ...

Cat sighed.

\- I regret not having gone with you, but I have so many things on my mind when I got up in the morning, do not know where to start ... Today I arrived so late because I have carried Vincent to work and incidentally I have updated , what happened to Rebecca. I called Dad and told me all about yesterday ... Do you think that will get Stanley trust her, enough to fall into the trap?

Mark shrugged.

\- I do not know ... but if someone can get something with it, no doubt she is.

\- You're right ... .- She stared staring -. and…. by the way, thanks ... I do not know what to do without you ... you're covering me constantly ...

Mark smiled.

\- Exactly why I'm here ... To help in any way I can ...

Cat squeezed her hand furtively, and smiled grateful that Bob Reynolds had given him a brother like that ... Not everything was going to be bad.

She picked up her laptop.

\- I'll try that Ward does not see me ... I just want to access the database. I have not yet found anything for the friend who asked me the favor.

Mark smiled slightly without looking away from the screen of your computer.

\- Hurry up ... .- he urged! -. Meanwhile, I will continue to seek information above any of the names that gave Dana ... I'll tell you ... but hurry up ...

\- Okay...

She went upstairs and entered one of the rooms.

He sat up, buttoning her jacket in burgundy leather. She had barely managed to wear it. She had things that did not intend to resign, but her waist was no longer what it was ... and increased every moment ... maybe you should start replantaerse things I did not want to give up.

She turned on the laptop and accessed the database NYPD. She began the search with "Indigent"; did not know whether to put "disappeared, killed or wounded" ...

She found a few seats belonging to the 5th and cases that were taken by Detective Stevens ... she clicked on them, but when they opened, she discovered, they were classified ... could not access.

How it was that possible? ... She stayed a while sitting analyzing the news. She checked her watch, still had time to reach out there and talk to the detective, if he was, of course.

She rose from the chair to leave as soon as possible, and then, the door swung open, and Ward stood in the doorway.

Cat closed the jacket, quickly.

Ward looked right into the place she tried to hide.

\- Do not bother, I've seen it ... Pick up it! ..- He said pointing to the portátil-. To my office, now! And bring your "partner" with you ...

* * *

\- Ethan, stay with me ... We need to talk ..

Slant-eyed man turned to him, while the others down the stairs.

Stanley came and the two headed towards one of the shattered windows. He went straight to the point.

\- It is not for you, make a mistake like that ... .- said -. You will be instructed, to watch her sister and as you could, without arousing suspicion, bring back to Miss Ward.  
Ethan nodded. Hearing her name made him shudder still remembering her smell, but Stanley did not notice. From the outside no one would have said that was torn inside, so he felt for the girl, and their obligations to the Consortium.

\- I know ... I never imagined that the cleaner would come at night ... The idea was to eliminate the body in the morning when no one could see me ... Her arrival at the house was so late something unexpected ...

Stanley looked at him askance, as he watched Lord Chester's car off the road full of weeds, and take the exit to the interstate.

\- We can not afford mistakes ... You heard him... We have the opportunity to create a new world ... We can not let a group of insignificant people end up with something so big ...

\- It not happen again ...

\- I hope so ... Continue watching them from a distance ... We will deal with new guests, as they give us the order ... I have really wanted to take charge personally of Stuart ... and some other ...

Ethan moved restlessly. He had not told them that a monster had taken her before their eyes. How could tell him, if he could not believe it yet ?!

\- Can I leave? .- He asked wanting to get out of there, to start looking for her.

At that time, Stanley's cell phone rang. A message. Looked at it. Rebecca ... his pulse quickened immediately ... and Ethan realized.

\- Something wrong?

\- Nothing, nothing ... .- he said, dismissively.

Ethan looked at him intently. He was lying ... That message was much more than important for Stanley.

Stanley stopped looking at the phone quickly

\- You can go, Ethan, and you know ...

Ethan nodded and was about to leave when he called him back.

\- AH! Before you go ... Can you tell Gregory, and Dave, who come to see me? ... We need that they learn to do something ...

The hybrid nodded and started down the stairs, while Stanley turned to look out the window.

 **To be continued... so soon.. Thank you so much for reading... Kisses  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

Rebecca sat on one of the benches, scattered throughout Central Park, near one of the entrances from the Plaza. She looked at the metal sheet that someone had placed in it. A girl congratulated her boyfriend for his birthday. She smiled dreamily. It was nice that someone did something for you ... yes, quite expensive ...

She checked her watch. Passed a couple of minutes of the appointed time.

She had managed convince Stuart to let her come alone ... much playing to mess it for something that made no sense. Stanley would not hurt her and neither would take her by force. She was convinced that behind all that into something more ... and that, though, Rebecca, it cost her to admit it, did not want the berseker, hear the conversation.

She took a deep breath and enjoyed the sun on her face. It was a delightful morning of late autumn. It was just cold for her to feel comfortable, and worshiped the sun on your face. She closed her eyes and waited.

After just over five minutes she heard a bell. She rose from the bench and looked around. Where did it come that sound?

Suddenly she noticed that under the place where had sat, was a brown paper bag. She grabbed it slowly in fear of what might be, and opened it.

Inside there was a transparent bag with a small dark glass pot and a mobile. The sound came from there.

It took everything and the bag with the pot was kept in a pocket of her coat. She picked up the phone. I do not answer. It was not necessary. Immediately someone spoke the other side.

\- Rebecca ... was so keen to to hear from you ..- said a mellow voice with heavy irony.

\- Here I am ... .- she replied tersely.

\- No, no, no ... Let's not be rude, every civilized conversation begins with a greeting ... Hi Rebecca! .- Stanley said from the other side of the line -. Would you mind go walking as we speak? So, you will become more entertaining.

Rebecca started doing it.

\- I came alone ..

\- I know ... But I still prefer that you go moving -. he said again, and now, clearly sounded like an order.

\- If you want me to come with you, you have to make sure I have more than my medicine ... I start to believe that this was a mistake. - He told waiting to fall into the trap -. Who can guarantee that they will not leave behind a tree, your "soldiers" and they will come for me .. I trusted your word, Stanley ... and now only give me, this - pocket touched his jacket-. and you don't show up ... I don't seem fair.

On the other side, it took them to answer. Rebecca continued walking, along the lake, and when she heard the Stanley's voice.

\- There is no one under me around ... and I, I'm much closer than you can imagine. What's more, at this time I can see you ... Wearing a long burgundy coat ...

Rebecca instinctively touched her coat and rolled over 360 degrees facing all sides. She did not see him.

\- If not you show me what you have and the formulation to do more. will not go back ... even if it takes life ... in the background, Stanley, you're wrong about one thing about my ... I don't mind dying ...

He heard a loud laugh on the other side.

\- Sorry, but can not deceive me ... I know you ... .- He said quickly. Rebecca, do not want to hurt you ... I just want to reach an agreement ... I will propose you to do something and in return, I'll give you everything you ask me ... I want you to stay with me ... You and me alone ... I would buy an apartment between the Met and the Museum of Natural History, I know you would, and you would be my wife ... As you were, of Morgan.

Now, she smiled, her. He had stopped and looked skyward, trying to understand how he could even think that she would accept that.

\- You're not Morgan and I am not the same as then ...

Stanley said nothing about the refusal of Rebecca. He kept talking as if he had not heard her.

\- The other thing you have to do, is a choice ... I want to Stuart and I want Cat and her children ... You'll have to give me another one ... well, in this case us ... So, the Consortium will see with good eyes that we're together ... You've shown that it was likely to cause ... Keep in mind that you were among those elected since all this started.

Rebecca could not believe what she was hearing. Give him Stuart, or Cat and her children?

\- I can not give you that, and you know it ...

Then you will die in a couple of months at most ... and you will not have anything ... - He said harshly -. Rebecca, enters reason, is with me who have to be ... Really, do you think Stuart is willing to be with you with everything you've done?

That was a low blow.

\- Who told you I want to be with someone? ... - She said with a coldness that was far from feeling. Stuart. Think of it, confused her lately. She was the cause of all evils, or a large part of them ... not counting, of course, what had happened in the dungeons of his house a few months before she entered the tunnels and lost in time, until now. What would Stuart, if he knew? And most importantly, what felt, really, she for him? **

\- I'm sure of it ... you can not be without a man in your life ... you're in love with him or not ... Moreover, the craziest, be by you, the better you can handle him, and that you love ... Poor Morgan! , always he thought he controlled the situation ... but with Stuart ... - He laughed again- ... you killed his brothers in cold blood ..

\- That's a lie, Stanley. .- She said, crying. A child playing near her, looked puzzled, to hear her scream. Rebecca change of direction and walked away.

\- It did not happen. Do not went well, and I know he would understand ... .- she lied. He did not know.

\- I have my doubts about it ... Duncan preferred to take revenge, to stay with you ... They are always first.

\- Stuart would not do that ...

\- You can repeat as many times as you want, but basically do not believe it, and therefore, you'll think about what I propose. Your life with me and everything you want ... or die ... Cat or Stuart

She shook her head vigorously.

\- Cat ever!

\- Then he ... You have my number ... call me when you get clear and ... Rebecca, not take too long to do so.

After saying this, Stanley hung up, leaving her with the word in the mouth ...

She stared at the phone for a few seconds, then just as angry that desperateand tossed it against some rocks out of the way, smashing it to bits.

* * *

A few hours later, in the apartment of the Keller, everything was rushed.

\- No you had to have gone to the police station, so late ... We will not get there in time ...

Cat appeared at the bathroom door.

\- Do not worry ... you know how to drive, we will arrive ...

Vincent nodded, as he adjusted the knot of his black tie, which had bought the day before, looking in the bedroom mirror,

\- Yes, I know how to drive ... but I think it would be interesting to you to stop doing ...

Cat turned to look out the door. Her hair caught in a high bun and eyelash mascara in hand.

\- "I have no intención.- she said, visibly upset. Shee goes into the bathroom again and spoke to him from there -.. I know I should not have gone, but after dsicutir with Ward on hide my pregnancy, and research things without his permission, I wanted to work, the last thing I wanted was to go home ...  
Whew, at least, allow me to continue working with Mark, but only concrete things ... nothing of chasing bad guys through the streets ... I had to beg me not to leave the office ... Why everyone thinks that being pregnant is synonymous with not being able to do anything? I'm stupendously ... "  
Vincent closed his eyes.

\- They say it for your sake ... .- wore talking about the same subject, since Cat had come home.

\- Yeah, right ... .- she said smiling as she raised eyebrows - ... but what annoys me is that it has not been for nothing. Stevens was not and have not been able tell me about the cases he had ... That makes me suspect that there cat locked in all this. Why hide some files about homeless people? .- She left the bathroom and went to her jeweler to pick earrings -. I do not get it…

\- I do not ... - he said, watching her pass him, catching only a towel under the armpits -. Do you still are not you dressed? ... We did not ...

\- Yes! We will arrive ... Just have to wear tights and dress, and that I do, in a seen and unseen ... .- she approached her husband and gave him a smacking kiss on the lips. Trust me ... .- she darted into the bathroom again, smiling.

When I get there, she kept talking while Vincent finished putting on the suit in the bedroom.

\- I hope you like the dress. It is already Maternity .. and highlights some incipient my belly, but I had no other. I do not fit in anything ... .- I said quite upset about it -. Heather chose, and she always gets it right with these things ...

\- Do not worry. - He reassured her laughing -. I love your belly ...

He heard, Cat, who also laughed in the bathroom.

\- I know…. .- Appeared at the door, wearing only stockings, a stylish black heels, and a terse, black bra. Pregnancy was more than evident.

\- Still I seem sexy? .- She asked with a mischievous smile on his lips.

Vincent stopped what he was doing and walked quickly to her. He grabbed her neck and kissed her, hard, on the lips, as he ran his hand along her slender legs.

He separated from she leaving her breathless and with eyes closed.

\- I looks like a good contestación.- he said running her tongue his lips. She loved to taste his kisses.

She still with her eyes closed, sighed and nodded.

Vincent grabbed her shoulders and turned her forcing her to come into the bathroom again.

\- And now, sweet temptation, get in there, and get dressed now, or we'll be late ... sure

Cat did it, with a laugh when she heard her husband.

Vincent blew resigned, and continued good standing, his jacket.

\- I did not say anything yesterday about Heather ... how is she with Lynn and false neighbor, alias Ethan?

\- She's fine ... It assimilates slowly, long ago, she knows her life has become dangerous and complicated ... What most worries her, though you do not believe me, is Evan ...

Vincent went to the bathroom quickly.

Cat was still, half dressed, brushing her long hair.

-¿Evan?

Cat laughed looking at her husband from the mirror

\- You must be the only one who has not noticed ..

\- Of what?

\- Men! - Cat exclaimed, squinting -. Well…. No, man, no. Jt, has realized ...

Vincent then realized what was happening.

\- Heather likes Evan?

\- And vice versa.. . - completed his wife ...

\- Really? - It seems incredible that in the state that was Evan, Heather was interested ... but of course, Heather, now, was different, to Heather, he knew.

\- Yes ... but it seems that Evan does not dare to take the step ... .- turned to look at her husband - that true .For alguien..¿ reminds me guess who?

He nodded, knowing where I was going Cat.

\- Yes…

Cat turned to look in the mirror and continued combing her hair.

\- All it compounded because now they spend more time together, with that Evan has promised to protect her ...

Vincent looked in the mirror one last time. Black suit, burgundy shirt and black tie ... perfect ... did not need anything else ... He kept talking about Evan

\- It's complicated ... his physical condition is getting worse ... I can feel it ... - said worried. It was true, it takes days noticing that every time I saw him, less twinkle in his eyes, pulse faster pace with a stranger ... and something told him that that was not good.

Cat came at the time of the bathroom wearing a black strapless dress with short skirt flying with a little tulle at the bottom. The straight neckline, came right up to the birth of her breasts. Waist, wider than normal in a dress, a little higher up staying just above her belly, to avoid being bothered, and that made that would bring out the incipient ripple of her pregnancy.

Hair had come loose and fell on her shoulders perfect. The right makeup and perfume completed the ensemble.

Vincent looked up and down and smiled. She completely forget about what they were talking about.

\- Magnifica! .-He told his girl.

She smiled gratefully. She approached him and told him that he shall put a necklace with a medallion plant, also silver, which could see an intricate Celtic knot.

Vincent buttoned and incidentally, kissed her soft neck.

\- It will be better, we leave now ... We do not want, let them wait ...

Cat was going to deny when suddenly remembered something ...

\- Oh! I forgot to call Tess ! . Vincent took the long black coat her and helped her into it -. I have to talk to her and tell her everything about babies ... and ...

Vincent shook his head from side to side.

\- Not…. you will not ... Leave her alone a season. Has to recover and get back self-confidence ... We can not get her into all this now .. Furthermore, the farther away from us, she will be safer. You said it ... ..- said her husband.

Cat nodded.

\- Yes, you're right, but tomorrow I will go to see her and at least tell her the good part ... .- grabbed her small bag and left the room.

She waited standing in the hallway to Vincent put on his coat, and holding hands, they left the apartment, heading to the Consulate.

* * *

Tess leans on the railing of the promenade, watching the sunset was beginning to be reflected in the waters of the East River

She looked at the time that it was in her new mobile. She had come soon.

She stood on tiptoe and bowed slightly, hoping to see something from the entrance to the sewers that were right under their feet.

\- Be careful, you could fall ..- said someone behind her.

Tess turned and met the charming smile of Henry. He came to her and leaned also on the railing. He wore a black wool coat custom, and one of his scarves in dark blue.

They remained silent a few seconds contemplating the view.

\- What did you say you Jo? .- Asked Tess.

Henry took a deep breath.

\- No news there appeared no corpse near here ... She invented an excuse and got the cleaning of the council, entered the tunnel, hoping to find the body somewhere ... but nothing, not found ... yes, they cleaned their nest without asking questions. It must be normal to find places like that in these tunnels ... there are many people hiding in the underground of this city ...

Tess ducked his head.

\- He is still alive ... and we left homeless ... He has to be angry...

Henry turned slightly toward her.

\- Do you think that there is something, that such Lowan inside that thing?

Tess did not answer.

\- Yes…. I think so ... choose their prey among forgotten people ... if it were just the beast his prey we would all inhabitants of this city ... You saw what happened before ..

Henry nodded.

\- Yes…. It's true ... then there was not a type of determined victims ...

Tess sighed, holding tightly the railing and stretched her arms.

\- There is only one thing we can do ...

Henry knew what he was thinking.

\- Hunt him ...

\- Exactly ... We have to do well and be prepared for everything ... .- she looked at Henry, determined -. This time, we go hunting ... I need to finish this once and for all ...

* * *

They arrived just in time.

The consulate had ample rooms dedicated to events that could be organized there. In this case, the inauguration occupied quite a few of those big rooms ... All of them were accessed by a first stay, with low beams and walls covered simulating large stones, the top, ending in an imitation of battlements, and a ceiling dotted with thousands of stars, it seemed you entered the courtyard of a medieval castle.

In that room gave 5 large doors, all lined with an imitation of the keystones of a medieval arch and columns that held it ... In the top of the arc located just opposite the entrance, it could read, "Scottish Hall"...

Cat and Vincent presented their invitations and entered the room, leaving their coats in the cloakroom. The entrance hall was packed with people ... Cat looked at herself, one of the mirrors, before going ... Vincent grabbed her by the waist and both looked in the mirror.

\- You're wonderful Mrs. Keller.- passed his warm hand over her belly.

She turned around and kissed him tenderly.

\- We'll be together no matter what happens. - whispered in his ear.

\- Whatever happens ...- he replied smiling. He turned and looked at the room they were headed -. Let's do it ...

He offered his arm, which she gladly accepted and the two went through the arch / door to the room dedicated to Scotland.

Upon entering, they cast a quick glance.

Many of the men wore a kilt, while the women wore simple but elegant festive costumes.

The walls, covered, too, with coatings imitation stone, were covered with tapestries, representing the colors of the most famous clans, and two of them on the short sides of the hall were occupied entirely by screens where photographs are represented and videos of the most picturesque places in the area and its impressive cultural background.

Cat, touched the necklace, that they had chosen, Heather and her, to bring to the party, she noticed that the motive was repeated, along with others, in a valance at the top of the wall, just with their union in ceiling.  
In one corner of the room had enabled a small space for tasting food and drinks ... The king, whiskey ...

Cat and Vincent could see how the idea had been very successful ... almost everyone had a glass of golden liquor in hand.

In his first walk in the room, they saw a large sign placed in another corner, where reference is made to the acts that were to take place the during the month, with corresponding times and locations.

Vincent stopped a few seconds and saw that about Skye were two conferences, both taught by Erik McDonald, one on history and landscape, and other on popular beliefs and mythology.

He could not help but smile. He turned to comment Cat, when he realized that she was not at his side.

He looked around looking for her, and within seconds found her a few meters from him, looking absorbed a wax figure, life size of one of the Scottish heroes par excellence: William Wallace, who, looking at unfazed guests, dressed in his kilt.

Vincent approached her.

\- How do you think I would remain to me that skirt? .- Asked Cat half seriously half joking, looking at the figure.

\- Very good. - Cat replied quickly and safely.

Vincent raised his eyebrows and looked at her.

\- So you think?

She nodded.

\- I can assure you that you would remain perfectly. . - she inched him and kissed him on the cheek -. But that does not mean, even remotely, that you want to see one post. - In saying this, Vincent noticed that her voice was much deeper and her smile disappeared.

Cat did not want to talk about it anymore and walked to the table of decanting.

Vincent was behind her somewhat puzzled.

\- Catherine ... Did I miss something?

She shook her head.

\- Do not worry ... things are mine. Have you seen Bob or Mark somewhere?

\- No, but one of "them" is close ...

Cat went to catch one of the small vessels to try it and pass it to Vincent, when suddenly a hand stopped her.

\- No, no ... that has a flavor too intense for you to try a pregnant woman.

Cat turned quickly, like Vincent, to meet a tall, strong man. His gray hair and gray hair, perfectly trimmed beard, gave elegance and her gray eyes, a strange coldness. They were what those men can not take your eyes.

Vincent knew right away who it was, before it is filed. He knew those eyes, although now they were not red.

\- Catherine, Vincent ... I'm Erik ... Welcome to my land ... .- he said, pointing across the room -. You let me show you. - He offered his arm to Cat and she clung helplessly. At the same time, he grabbed his shoulders to Vincent.

He took them to another room, where landscapes and scenes from its history, drawn from illuminated manuscripts books, were projected on the walls themselves.

At the bottom of that room could be seen among the people, Stuart, Rebecca, Gerald and Mark. Erik took them there. Both Stuart, and Gerald, were dressed as Erik, with a kilt. Bob and Mark with black suits like Vincent.

Rebecca wearing a simple dress long dark blue skirt, came to them. A Cat seemed that something clouded her eyes.

\- Almost, you're late ...- told them.

Cat reached her.

\- It was my fault .- Vincent looked and smiled as she said it -. I arrived home late ... things work.

Rebecca downplayed.

\- Do not worry….

Cat grabbed her, gently by the arm.

\- How did it go with Stanley? .- Asked a little worried.

Rebecca was going to answer, but Stuart stepped forward.

\- Not everything well, we thought ... .- He said, as he approached Vincent and shook manon -. Hugh and Samuel are out in case they were needed .- whispered in his ear. Vincent nodded. Better to have reinforcements.

Her ancestor told her what had happened.

\- It has given me a little more serum and have been in contact ... that we will He wants to end begging him ... He think I do not want to die ...

Cat nodded.

\- Did not say anything more ?. she asked innocently.

\- No. - replied flatly.

Vincent turned to her and for a moment, their eyes met. Then Rebecca lowered her head and went to stand beside Stuart in the circle that had formed. The two had guessed what the other was thinking.

Vincent let it go for the moment and grabbed his wife's waist to draw her to his side.

While they speak, Erik told them to others as he had found them..

\- I just save them testing the Whisky they have been decanting ...

Gerald laughed and pulled a small pouch from the inside pocket of his jacket Argyll. Mark went for some glasses and served them.

\- This is better. - Said the Scottish redhead -. Catherine, in your case only a small sip for you to try it, you should not drink alcohol in your state ...

Cat nodded. He took the glass and the low content gulped. A taste sweet, soft and fruity flooded her mouth. She smiled and Gerald smiled in turn.

\- Good, right?

She nodded.

Vincent relished his full detail and as soon passed through his throat, he went to Erik.

\- You gave me quite a scare last night ... .- he said looking at him.

Projections continued and a low but constant echo of bagpipes began to sound, with consequent murmurs of satisfaction of the guests at the event.

Erik put his glass in one of the small tables that were in the corners.

\- Sorry ... - Vincent knew it was true -. When we learned that they were following you could not stay on the sidelines ... the idea was to present ourselves before, but events surpassed us ...

Vincent noticed how the strange connection between him and Stuart, it grew stronger when they were close.

Bob approached him and Cat.

He looked at his daughter.

\- You're beautiful ... and it's true, I'll be a grandfather ... When I saw you walk through the door, I was fully aware of it.

Mark shook his head from side to side.

\- Do not you consider, Cat lately, he only thinks Dana ...

Cat frowned.

\- Do you know anything more about her?

\- No ... nothing ... .- said his father, shaking his head from side to side -. All I can tell you, and this has nothing to do with Dana, in principle ..- raised his voice for all to hear - ... it is that my family in London said that there has been movement in the environment the Chester. They have closed the noble part of Covington House ... .- he left his glass on the same table as Erik -. They are sure they are up to something, but could not specify the what ... They had people working in the service of the house but disappeared for days ...

At that time, Rebecca dropped her glass. All have turned away not knowing exactly what had happened. When they looked up from the ground, they saw that her face had taken on the color of alabaster and looking at the door of the room staring.

\- I already know it... . - she told everyone. Quickly they look where it to her -. The son of a bitch is like the Lord Chester I met ... but I know it's not him ... because of that, I killed him ...

Without saying anything else, or wait for the reaction of others, she walked briskly toward the older man with a cane, who just entered the room. As realized, the others followed.

The old man put his hands on his cane and smiled watching her come toward him.

\- His reputation precedes her, Miss Reynolds.. - said with a sweet and nasty tone, as she was at his side. Rebecca noticed the deep hatred that produced him -. Do not know the desire I had of seeing her ...

\- I can not say the same ... .- she said -. I find it incredible that has left his lair ... what do we owe this honor?

\- It's good to know the enemy ... and I want to congratulate you, the future mother of two extraordinary creatures ..- looked at the others and finally, Stuart and Erik -. Also a pleasure to see you.

That voice made something inside ... Cat churn children were moving, She could sense.

The old man approached her. He took her hand and kissed her, while looking into her eyes.

\- Take care of them for me ...

Cat took her hand away quickly, and Vincent made his way to him, cursing.

\- Damn bastard!

Suddenly, a lot of eyes were transfixed on them and from those eyes, four pairs turned yellow ... They saw them right away.

Stuart quickly grabbed Vincent.

\- Leave him Vincent! We can not do anything, has been accompanied. If we respond, this party will become a butcher and also believe that we will not win ... maybe there are more out ...- he said -. Let him keep talking ... that's the last thing we should worry -. Followed him grabbing while with the other hand, picked up his phone and called Hugh.

Lord Chester smiled amused.

\- You should control his temper Mr. Keller ... - He said without flinching.

Vincent's eyes moved quickly and the 4 hybrids, came closer.

Cat stood watching them come between them and grabbed her husband's hand.

\- Okay ..., Vincent, no ... do not give them that joy.

He nodded, still looking the old man.

\- Now if my excuse there are people that I have to attend to ... you know ... it's what you have, have important friends ...

Without another word, he turned away from them, leaning on his cane.

Hybrids were behind him.

Rebecca looked at him as he walked away, deeply angry.

\- This only complicates things ... We should kill him ...

Erik approached her.

\- If you have an idea about it, I'm all ears ... and now, come with me to another room ... We have to move away, to Vincent, from him.

Vincent was behind them, under the watchful eye of his wife, still with the frustration of being able to make him swallow his words ... God! As I could say that! ... Take care of them for me! Just thinking his blood boiling ...

Suddenly, a flash blinded him, small but intense in the back of the room. Someone finished taking a picture, to where they were. He turned slyly, hoping to find a group of people posing but saw no one, however, he saw a red-haired young man with long curly hair, who was watching, and looked vaguely familiar. Where had I seen that face before? He will was watching? Had he made the picture? ..

While others left the room and headed to the next, it was less crowded, he realized that the young redhead did the same. His brain kept thinking where he had seen him before. Their eyes met for a few seconds and the young man quickly looked away.

"You, watching us ... Okay ... Okay ... I think it's time to introduce" Vincent thought, smiling, with the absolute conviction that working for the Consortium or for the same Lord Chester ...

He did as he entered following the other, and instead stood behind a group of people. The young man was dodging guests until he reached the door of the adjoining room. He looked around and calmly walked.

What certainly did not expect was that someone pushed him and by bending the arm backward, compelled to keep going.

\- I do not know who you are…. But I am sure that if you know who I am ...- said Vincent ear -. Keep walking toward the group of people there in the background and do not you dare scream or I'll make you a lot of damage.

The young man nodded and continued walking.

\- You're wrong…. .- He told in a resigned voice -. I'm not who you think ...

\- That we will know, right now ... ..

Cat and Mark were the first who saw Vincent arrived, accompanied.

\- What happen? .- They asked.

\- I caught this guy .. spying. - said, as he led him to a corner of the room where there was something less light. The hall was dedicated to Welsh castles and the tradition of Arthur ... everything was full of armor, models of castles and books in glass cases. A large photo, which is supposed could be Camelot, Tintagel Castle, occupied an entire wall.

Erik, Stuart and Gerald, followed Vincent, but Cat came before. She opened her purse, pulled out a small pistol and pointed furtively, the newcomer.

Vincent looked surprised.

\- Do you carry a gun in that bag so small?

Cat smiled.

\- Tess showed me how practical that can be ...

Erik and the others were placed behind them, so that guests could not see what was happening.

Bob and Mark stood at a discreet distance while paying attention.

Rebecca advantage, that everyone was on something else, and left the room. She was curious to know, who spoke with Lord Chester.

\- I'm going to the bathroom a moment .- but nobody paid any attention. "Better" ... she thought.

Meanwhile, Vincent kept his prey against the wall, grabbing her neck. Mark and Bob rubbed instinctively theirs. They knew what it felt like, being pressured by Vincent Keller.

\- I have seen you before…. .- said Vincent, to the man, who trying to breathe normally, clutching his hand.

\- I, to you, not ... ..- he said almost breathlessly. ... But if you leave me, put the hand in the inside pocket of my jacket, possibly, we can end this. We must be discreet ..- he said almost pleading.

Hearing his voice, an image is represented in the brain of Vincent.

\- You're the party ... who was disguised as ...

\- As Jaime Fraser ... .- he completed -. and ... And you must be El Zorro - ... he smiled with difficulty, trying to breathe.

Vincent dropped slightly remembering his neck.

\- Let me get my purse, please ... - He asked again.

\- Let him do it .. - told Stuart -. We are beginning to draw attention .- He turned and saw that some guests looked over there.

\- Where is Rebecca? -. He asked when he realized she was missing.

Bob told him she had gone to the bathroom.

\- Damn woman! . - He cursed and rushed out to find her. He was very clear that she was not in the bathroom.

Vincent left the young, and he, after catching air a few times, reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out his wallet.  
He opened it and saw who was carrying a badge.

\- My name is Murray Campbell ... and work for Scotland Yard.

* * *

Heather moved. altered. on the sofa gentleman's club.

\- Guys! I try to concentrate. Could you talk lowest ?.

She had the table in front of her, full of papers. She wore a long delay work anatomy, and needed to finish it that afternoon, especially considering that the previous day had been unable to do anything, because he had gotten away with Cat, to buy clothes.

When she left school, hoping to go home, to do it quietly, she found Evan, who was waiting her..

\- I know you want to go home, but go to the club to see Jt ... - He had told her in hopes that she understood it.

She, still annoyed by his behavior the previous day, had been rather displeased with the fact that I could not go home ...

\- You can not go alone ...- he had said looking into her eyes -. You have to understand that it is dangerous ...

She was not able to protest more.

\- Okay, I'll work there.

What I could not imagine is that two scientists in full discussion, could make so much noise.

\- We can not talk lowest ..- said resignedly, Jt.

She took a deep breath and began to sort the papers and put them in their respective folders.

\- Agree…. I go up, to the Vincent's room ... I seem to remember that there was a fairly large table ..

She saluted them them with her hand, as she walked beside her.

\- If you want me for something, you just have to call me ... .- She left the room and heard as she climbed the stairs -. Evan, I'll be fine no need to follow me .- shouted at them from there.

Evan made a face of resignation, while Jt laughed heartily.

\- Is she mad at you?

\- She's angry with me and this situation I have to protect her .. She does not want to do it ... well, yes, she wants to do it ... But….

\- Already…. You've said no.

Jt sat in his chair and began to play with a pen while looking at his colleague.

\- Why did you do that, if you drink the winds for her?

Evan ducked his head, went to the chair and sat down.

\- I can not ... ..- looked at him very serious -. Besides now I'm not too nice to see ... before I was another thing ...- swallowed before continuing talking -. I think something is happening to me.

Jt change of expression. The fun was over.

\- I do not think fainting was produced by stress ... - he leaned back in his chair -. I think it's something else ... my head hurts, increasingly often, I have palpitations and dizziness small almost continuously. Jt, in these months, I realized that I care about Heather, much more than it imported me your sister ... and it was wonderful to have her in my arms ... but I can not be with her ... because basically I do not know what I am ...

Jt took a deep breath and stood. She went to him.

\- Well, do not think you go to turn into a frog ... ..- she smiled slightly, but then his expression became serious -. ... But anyway, early morning we will make a series of tests ... There are doctors in the hospital who know your case ... and our Maecenas, he made it very clear, that they should listen to us time having to go to them ...

Evan nodded and took a deep breath.

\- I know ... but I'm not going to cheat, I'm afraid what I can find ...

Jt got up and turned to go to his table.

\- Do not worry ... .your still standing and still alive ... It is customary to have a reaction because the compound you take now, is not exactly like they gave you ... you might have less power and so the dizziness ...

\- Maybe ... .- he said, not too convinced.

Jt looked a few seconds and decided to change the subject. He did not want Evan to worry, until they knew something safe.

\- Well, now we go to work, which certainly have a lot ... He leaned back in his chair and raised his feet to cross them, on the table -. Babies ... Now we know that what they are ... what we have not so clear is what will be ... And now we have to decide, if we tell the whole truth, or not ... I vote no .- said raising his hand -. At least for now.

\- I feel the same .- Evan said standing up the couch.

Jt spoke again.

\- Perfect ... and now think of the other ... how can we make it work?

\- I think it would be best to take blood samples from Cat ... which we already have and add to the formulation serum got to do we took the Baker ... Maybe that's the ingredient we needed. Rebecca's own blood, taken a few years before starting experiments ... -. Evan walked over to the table and sat down. In the microscope before him, he was a sample of Cat's blood.

\- I understand, you mean, the blood of a younger person ...

\- We haven't Rebecca's blood from that moment, but we have Cat's blood, which has the same genetic abnormality.

Jt crossed his arms.

\- It's a totally crazy idea ... but it might work -. He added with a smile on his face - ... we lose nothing by trying.

The two stopped talking really thinking about whether it might work. What if getting really find out the big secret of Rebecca Reynolds? ... Evan even the luxury of thinking is allowed, perhaps, that could help Cat and Vincent did not have to ...

When more lost in his thoughts was, Jt spoke:

\- I have to ask you something ... .- said, ducking his head. ... Do not have to do with this ... .- it seemed to cost him speak.

\- What? - I asked, frowning.

\- Can you trust me? . - He asked him -. I need to get to your mobile ...

\- Jt ... what are you doing? Does that explain your lack of sleep and your anger ...? .- Asked a little worried.

His friend sighed.

\- Yes…

\- Something tells me this is not good ... - Evan said, sitting in his chair, ready to hear the whole story -. I will if you tell me everything, with chapter and verse.

Jt nodded resigned that someone knew her secret and would begin to tell what he had been doing since Tess left the hospital, when his phone rang.

He apologized to Evan, and picked it up.

\- Yes, tell me…. - He heard carefully, what they were saying ... and suddenly stood up with his hands on his head.

Jt began walking around the room asking for explanations from the person on the other side of the phone, while Evan does not take his eyes.

Evan looked up from the microscope.

\- Tell me..

\- I want you to come with me to the store testing the police ... - he said breathlessly.

Evan crossed his arms and smiled.

\- Where Tess works?

Jt nodded

\- Yes…. and I want you to talk to her about anything, so that I can make something ...

\- But…. let him recently, and he was fine ... can not be ... how is she?

He sat back in his chair.

\- Okay ... tell her that I will go, as soon as possible ... and thanks ... for everything.

He hung up the phone and looked at Evan ... but he had not say anything because, unavoidably, he put hands to his face and began to mourn.

* * *

Erik was the first to ask.

\- And what the hell are you doing here Scotland Yard?

Murray began to speak with a strong Scottish accent.

\- Almost two centuries ago came the first letters to the central, almost coinciding with the creation of the new police force. In them, there was talk of an organization that was using special men, for purposes personal and illegal ... These letters kept coming and each was more amazing and fantastic ... Never, none of them was answered.

Bob nodded.

\- Never….

\- That's Mr. Reynolds ... They were never taken seriously ... apparently ...

Bob and others were openly interested coup. It could not be true. They had spent years trying to get your attention to help them but had been impossible.

\- "Apparently, yes, that is ... - continued Murray, looking at Bob - .. always a person in charge of reading them all and make a report of the new things that contributed ... Names, dates, places, ideas ... It did not matter. what they were amazing ... everything was recorded.

The people who were doing over the years, were realizing, that maybe, just maybe, were not hallucinations of a gang of crazy.

They began to score in the margins of the reports, case studies, which could be related to them, and in the late nineteenth, was undertaken a thorough investigation and secret, of everything, of what was said in those papers.

It was always only one agent who did it and always without ever saying he was working for, but it did.

Things start to make sense while watching certain scientists, and certain nobles, behave ... Not to mention the altercations that occurred during the 30's and early 40 in London, where many people died, reportedly at the hands of yellow-eyed monsters. Of course. - took a deep breath a moment, as he watched others lent a huge attention- ... nobody did case of delusions of dubious witnesses ... "

Rebecca and Stuart arrived at that time. Others, told them what had happened.

She looked at Murray, up and down and just said:

\- A little late to appear ...

\- Lord Chester just gone... We were watching when suddenly, he received a phone call, has answered and when hung, has said goodbye to everyone and has gone ... - he told Stuart -. I would love to have heard that conversation.

Murray went on, despite noting uneasily, the cold stare of the woman who just arrived, fixed on him.

\- Now talking about Lord Chester ... that's one of the big problems we have now ... A few years ago I inherited these cases from my predecessor, and at this time we found something happens in Covington House ... and everything that depends on them ... we know that Consortium spoken in the cards there, but without evidence ... we can not do anything ..

Cat could wait no longer and asked:

\- ... But ... why you were at the party where Vincent saw you? and why you're here, behind us? .- Had kept her gun in the bag, but kept open.

\- "For all these years we found out that the Reynolds family was the one who sent us letters, that were related to the Chester and the philanthropic society of the nineteenth century, where it all began ... they discovered that everything was real and we made with the names partners. Trace them here, it was not difficult, if you know that you have to look ... for example, newspapers speaking, that a man has killed another tore out his heart ...-he stopped talking looking at Vincent. then he went to Erik and Gerald. - and you, also, it was hard to keep. there was a rumor in certain circles of London, who said that the beasts had left the island, and even gave the names ...

Baker's name was written on some of the cards and therefore went to the party with a friend who helped me disguise ... .- he went to Vincent -. So I did not recognize you ... .- he put his hands into the pockets of his pants -. When Baker Hospital, fell, and found out what was happening there, all this took other dimensions ... We investigate all hospitals, shelters, etc., which are managed by Chester ... but found nothing at all ... and no evidence can not return to approach them ... They are almost untouchable in England ... .- He took air -. And in my story roughly ... as you can see, we are the same way ... just tell you something else ... These people have a lot of power and a firm purpose of doing something great .. I do not think you have problems getting rid of those who do takes to get what they want ... "

They began to give Murray more specific questions. Vincent knew he was telling the truth, but had to figure out who "knew" exactly. Still with the warning on the head, that the Consorio was able to do anything to defend their purpose, he motioned for Mark to stay away from group a moment. He wanted to ask a favor.

When they were alone, Vincent pulled a paper from his jacket pocket.

\- Mark, I want you to do something for me. These are the directions of work of my nephew, my sister in law, Emily and the house where they live .. .- it was hard to say that, indeed, he was afraid to say it if happened - ... if anything happens to me, I would, that someone it ensure them if I could not do it ... a kind of plan B ...

He ducked his head after speaking, knowing that Mark had enough stuff to deal to commission one more ... but he could not help trying.

Mark took the paper and put it in his trouser pocket.

\- Possibly, you could save them better than I ..- said smiling, but then his expression change. He looked into my eyes and said -. But I promise I if you can not go, go, and I will do everything in my power to protect them ... Reynolds word. - said smiling. He looked at his father speak, at that time, Gerald - ... .if you value that word, of course.

Vincent also smiled at his father in law.

\- I worth, coming from you ... - He shook his hand -. Thank you very much Mark, really, you take a load off. Maybe my genetic make me live longer than you, but with the life we lead, violent death is quite possible.

Mark looked worried.

\- How did you wear? That, of your seeming "immortality"?

\- We have decided that we'll think about it when the time comes ... - He replied. ... Perhaps we will not do, and besides, children will be also sure ...  
Mark grabbed his arm surprised.

\- Did they say anything about them ?. - he asked, suddenly remembering the test, they had done to Cat.

\- Yes ... genetic is like mine ... It was the logical thing ... Cat has some feelings very similar to mine ... that surely derive from babies.

Mark nodded, looking at the Scots who spoke with Murray.

\- Do they know? .- He asked Vincent.

\- What do you think?….

Mark nodded and smiled.

Vincent sighed before speaking.

\- We take a great ... at all ... Sometimes I feel that they and Rebecca, are those who have written our life .. - he shook his head from side to side - ... I do not know Mark. Their actions affect us almost more than themselves ... . - He bit his upper lip -. Well, do not pay attention to me. It must be this environment ... .- He looked around-. ... It attracts me and repels at once ... .- he stopped talking for a moment. The two watched the huge photo of Tintagel Castle. At that time, Vincent, recalled one thing.

\- Ah! One question, Mark ... Cat told me that your behavior was strange when she told you that babies were a boy and a girl ... Did something happen with it? .- He asked innocently as they walked out to meet others ...

Mark, who had not expected such a question, he starts to babble, thinking a reason to give him, that was not true ... This was no time ... for God!, it was not, and certainly he wasn't the one to tell it...

\- Erm ... well ... Simply…

Just then, the Vincent, started ringing. He picked it up, his jacket pocket.

\- Sorry ... .- he looked who was -. It is Jt ... I have to catch him ... I'm sorry ...

\- Oh! Do not worry….

Vincent pulled away a little, while Mark breathing eased back to the group that was still talking to Murray, thinking, who owed him one, to Jt.

When he arrived, Cat turned to him, with worried gesture.

\- And Vincent? I thought I heard his phone.

\- Yes…. Jt, just called ..

Cat nodded, looking for him among the people. He found it, and saying goodbye to Mark, went to him.

When she arrived, she heard that he spoke with his friend.

\- Jt ... I know I've been a fool. - He looked at his watch. When he looked up he saw that his wife had gone to his meeting-. Give me a few minutes, I'm at the inauguration ... yes, that, when I can to escape, I'll go by ...

He stopped talking suddenly and his expression changed.

\- Do not tell me that, man ... .- He shook his head from side to side -. I'm so sorry ... I ... I can not believe. How has it been? I thought everything had gone well in recent tests ...

Cat surprised by the tone of the conversation, took him gently by the arm to get his attention.

\- What happen? .- He asked.

Vincent told him that he would tell her, later.

\- I'll be right there, no, no ... I go now ... Cat, will be fine ... do not worry ...

He hung up and stared for a few seconds his phone.

\- What? . - Cat insisted, seeing that he did not open his mouth.

Her husband took a deep breath and hugged her without her knowing why.

\- Vincent, you're scaring me ...

\- Jt's father just died of a massive heart attack.

Cat was speechless.

\- It can not be ... .

\- They just call him ... .- Grabbed his girl's hands in hers -. I know this is important, but I think I should go with him ..

\- Of course, yes... ... As this is over, I'll go to the club ..

Vincent shook his head from side to side.

\- No, you're going to go home .. you have to learn to take things slowly ...

\- Do not worry about the kids ... They are hard, they can support my lifestyle. - She said, smiling.

Vincent took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes.

\- I do not care about them, I care about you ... You can not with everything, however much you try ... in these circumstances, no ...

She reluctantly nodded.

They kissed tenderly and after saying goodbye, Vincent left the room quickly. He wanted to be with his friend as soon as possible.

Cat just stood, watching him walk away without stop thinking about Jt ... His parents lived in Boston for many years, but he used to go regularly to see them ... His father had health problems, but no one thought they were so serious .

She sighed and returned with others, to tell them the bad news.

As he did, she noticed suddenly, severe pain in the belly.

\- Are you okay? - asked Rebecca, seeing that she had gone pale.

\- Yes ... I have to go to the bathroom ...

\- Do you want to come with you?

\- Oh! No need ... is nothing ... be right back.

Bob saw went and sent Mark behind her.

Meanwhile, they were assimilating noticas on Jt, and the knowledge that Scotland Yard was on the trail of their enemies ... that had immense possibilities at the moment go for them.

Bob was going to ask, about who knew all this, apart from Murray, at the agency when he saw coming to Cat with Mark at her side.

Rebecca, followed Bob's eyes, and was running toward her. Something was wrongshe was paler than when she was gone.

\- We have to go see Evan, now ... .- she told Mark, worried -. I'll call you, going to go to the hospital.

Rebecca grabbed Cat, while Mark performed the call. Bob arrived, at that moment to them.

\- What happen? .- asked fearfully.

Cat's eyes were filling with tears.

\- I'm bleeding ... and it hurts a lot ... .- said, doubling over and touching her belly.

 **To be continued…. Thank you very much for reading beasties ...**

** Thanks Gala ... I'll keep pulling this thread ... Promises much ..


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII**

Peter Martinelli, had worked at the Hospital of Hope in Washington for more than 15 years. It was an interesting job in an exceptional environment, and had never had a complaint about anything, but since a few months things had changed.

And they had done so, now, he was behind one of the great oaks, which gave access to the entered, dressed in black, accompanied by an FBI agent, with a desire for revenge.

He closed his eyes tried to breathe normally ... How the hell had gotten there? ... To be about to enter, unseen, in the place where he worked all these years with the firm intention to copy all the information from the databases of the hospital from which off your computer ?.

It all started the day he walked through the door of the Hospital of Hope, one of the most renowned hospitals in Washington, with his wife, Marina, on the arm.

She had stomach cancer and by all doctors, she had no more than two months. One of his colleagues in his previous job as head of programming, a subsidiary of Microsoft, had told him at the hospital worked with experimental drugs and clinical trials, which gave very good results.

The Martinelli had money saved for unexpected and without thinking, they decided that the best way to spend it was tried that Marina was still alive. Peter did not want to lose his wife. They had married just over two years when she was diagnosed with cancer and could not think about having a life without her.

Marina passed the tests and doctors gave him the okay to use one of their treatments. Peter never wanted to know who gave it to his wife, nothing could be worse than the disease that was killing her.

Two months later, the time had given her life, was miraculously healed ... All markers were favorable and gave every indication that the cancer had disappeared. Peter could not believe that everything had gone so well, but it was, and still was more when the hospital itself, offered him a job as head of its computer system.  
He gladly accepted.

Now, there, waiting for the right to enter through the window of his office on the first floor of the grand neoclassical building currently spend those days saw with infinite sadness. How could he be so blind! Marina died two years after a massive heart attack ... The same hospital was responsible for incinerating, without costs for him and giving his wife in a beautiful urn ... He never had doubts about anything until the brunette who was now beside him came into his life like a hurricane making him see the truth of it all.

Debra rose slightly and leaned his hand on his back.

\- Are you okay ... I know it's difficult but we have to take a chance ... I would do, but you know how to download all the material in the shortest possible time ... I'm sorry to put you through this?.

He had seen her interrogating hospital employees about possible irregularities in its operation. Matter of course from what the Baker ... was done in all private hospitals in the state, but something in her, it was strange ... there was too much passion in their questions, which was unusual in a routine investigation.

When they spoke, he realized that there were parallels with the case of his wife ... and that left him frozen ... could have happened there, something like that?

Accidentally began investigating in confidential reports of the board and databases ... Before it was limited to them, the content was not interested, but now used all his knowledge to decrypt passwords and gain access to all information. Nobody knew.

What was finding the wreck. One such report spoken of a subsidiary center where were derived certain patients, and found that some of them came from Baker. Patients demonstrated by analytical enviable vitality. It was funded with an astronomical amount of money that it seemed came from the UK.

One afternoon, without thinking twice, went to that place, because the address was on the classified report, and from outside could see that reminded him of a military training center. He could not stay long because a surveillance patrol began his round and were about to see, but what he saw, was enough.

What do these patients there, and who the hell are they? ...

He continued to investigate the reports and collating the names of many of them with other official databases, most were missing ... If his position had not been so important, if it had simply been an employee more, never could figure out what he had learned and possibly it would have been better.

His whole life was falling apart as he discovered the issues that were engaged in their work ... issues that no one knew except a select few and those who directly worked for them.

He entered the lists of all current patients and began to investigate medications that were given waiting for them to find that the miracle exists despite everything I did not understand, and healed people in an ethical manner ...

But it was not, the formulas of their experimental medications, containing the same elements that had been published in the FBI reports on Baker, the agent Debra Miller, had taught him when she interviewed him ... ... it was all illegal. and what was worse at no time they wanted to help ... it was a cover to hide something terrible ... to make innocents suffer and kill his wife, cheating on her with the chimera of a hope ...

That same night, he bought a contract phone, and called the number that the FBI agent had given him, if he wanted to add something more to his statement. From that moment all his life had become a roller coaster, to take you to where he was now.

\- Peter, we must do it now ... the guards just entered and will not return to within 20 minutes ... Are you ready?

He nodded.

He took the phone from his pocket of his black pants and punched some numbers. An application appeared on the screen ... the interface only consisted of the current time and a red button.

He looked at Debra, and pressed the button. A countdown began.

The two went behind the trees. Debra, with her black monkey and his small backpack of the same color, went completely unnoticed ... Peter trusted him well.

Also he wore black but his backpack was a little bigger. He had to carry the team, and although it was small, needed his space.

They ran hunched over leaving behind the tree line and into the perfect lawn surrounding the magnificent building. They came to the window of his office and Debra, , at an incredible speed and without making noise just broke the glass and opened the lock. They waited a few moments whether the alarm sounded, but he did not. She smiled.

\- Good work, Peter ...

He shrugged.

\- Easy, I've always been good at sneaking where I should not ...- said with trembling voice dismissively. It was very cold that night in Washington but nerves were what made her voice trembling.

Debra, rose leaf sash window, and threw the bags inside. She helped Peter, and then she slipped.

Upon entering, Peter looked at the countdown of your mobile ... had been little more than 5 minutes.

Debra lowered his window and placed, attached to it, hidden in the shadows.

\- All yours, I just keep an eye ... - said.

Peter sat at his desk and pulled out his notebook from one of the drawers. When they had planned this, they realized that the only way to get the information there was to do so, since one of the rules of the company, was that no employee could enter or leave with a storage device.

Some lockers in the entrance area staff keep their personal belongings and entered the work area without property ... Peter had on his desk everything he needed to work. The phone was for business and stayed there when he left.

Now, just out of his backpack two hard drives eight terabytes each and connected at his laptop.

He placed his phone and left it on the table. It had been 8 minutes.

He began typing. He agreed immediately to what he was looking and with a simple mouse click, downloading files began.

Debra, shifted uneasily. The security system, including cameras had been disabled, but knew that would be fixed in 20 minutes. They were just over 10 ... and the guards would to 5.

\- Peter, hurry .. We can not take much more ... the guards began the round soon and we can not afford to leave for another site that is not the same window through which we entered.

\- It takes time .. the compressor is fast and hard disk also, but it is a lot of information to download ... I've already warned that no letterheads or names in the reports ... can not accept that as evidence ... nothing identifiable as being from here ...

Debra smiled. She went to the door in time to see a light that appeared in the hallway.

\- I will if you take your ... and if not, we'll think of something later .. The important thing is to know they're up ... and read it, after the Baker, certainly have the most open mind to believe your story.

He shook his head from side to side.

\- I'm so little compared to all this that I feel like an ant about to be trampled.

\- Welcome to the club .. but think that we move faster than them .. - took a deep breath and opened her eyes.. Already?

He refused.

\- No ... are still a couple of minutes ..

Debra opened her backpack. She took a briefcase and inside it a syringe ... prodded in a boat and extracted the contents.

Peter looked at her puzzled.

\- What is that?

\- A gift of a amigo.- sighed -. Who I miss him very much rueful said -. And one way to get rid of any unexpected visit noiselessly ... Follow what you're doing and do not stop even if you hear things ... And finish…

Debra stood behind the door and wait for this opening. When it did, not give time for the person who came to say anything, plunged the syringe into his neck and dropped dead at his feet.

Peter said nothing, for when you want to realize that had entered his office, the intruder was already dead.

\- Have you killed him ?. - he asked incredulously.

Debra shrugged.

\- Do you know him?. - she asked him.

He approached the dead and looked carefully.

\- Just ... The security service does not relate too much with the other employees ... .- but even so, felt felt bad when he saw that she had been killed.

Make me case ... so they have done and are doing, they deserve to die ...

Peter did not say anything, did not want to think that his actions had ended the life of that man, however guilty he was.

He turned and walked to the table. The discharge was about to end.

\- Go preparing, this is going to be in ... three, two, one ... now. - He pulled suddenly the two hard drives and put them in backpacks.

He pressed the button back "system defaults" and formatted internal hard drives. There was not much they could find, but at least amuse them for a while.

He looked at the phone on the table. Just two minutes.

\- Let's go! . - Debra yelled from the window -. We are more than just time ..

They jumped into the garden soil, backpacks stood and ran back to the trees.

Peter looked at his mobile. A minute left to fend complex electrical system ... What a pity that emergency generators were not working !, thought wryly.

Debra had reached the ancient oak trees that separated the road and he had a little more than 200 meters when something hit him in the back. Twice.

He fell face first opening the mouth, which fish, trying to catch air ... I felt an intense pain in his chest and could barely breathe. He tried to crawl to the place where he knew that Debra was waiting, but his body did not respond.

Although your mind starts to cloud over, he knew what had happened. Two bullets had given him. One column and the other in the lung. There was nothing to do ... He heard hurried footsteps heading towards him ... He closed his eyes thinking of Marina and after a last attempt to breathe, died.

* * *

Dana had just reached the trees when heard the shots. It quickly turned in time to see Peter, fall to the ground.

He saw it as trying to reach, crawling and clinging to the blades of grass, and realized right away that he could not move and barely breathing.

She closed her eyes, feeling terribly was nothing to do, he would die in a matter of seconds. She opened them again and saw him desperately trying to catch air and immediately stop. He had just died.

\- I'm sorry Peter, but I swear, it will be worth it. - He adjusted backpack and ran as fast as her legs could carry her, losing herself in the cold night of the state capital.

* * *

When Mark called, Evan was still at the club accompanying to Jt.

His friend was broken and would not leave him alone, but this was an emergency.

He called Heather, from the foot of the stairs, amounting to room and she went down grumbling.

\- And now that? I told you I have a lot to do ..

He stopped talking when she saw Evan's face.

\- We have to go to the hospital ... Cat is bleeding, and it hurt much the belly ... They take her over there.

Heather ran down and grabbed Evan's hand.

\- Is that bad, right ?.

He squeezed it.

\- It can be yes or it might not. Let's not get into the worst to know for sure ... okay?

Heather smiled looking into his eyes.

\- Yes ... agree.

They entered again in the living room and grabbed their coats.

Heather was fixed immediately in the expression of Jt.

\- Do not worry ... yet.

Evan went to her.

\- Heather ... no ...

Jt did a gesture indicating that he was responsible.

\- Not that, it is also good that ... but ... .- licked his lips trying to hold back the emotion -. I just got word that my father is dead.

Heather rueful, threw herself into his arms quickly.

\- Oh! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry ... ..¡ Oh my God! .- Tears fell down her face, while Jt, sank his on her shoulder - ... is ... it is ...

Jt pulled away.

\- I know ... it's horrible ... But now you have to go away ... Cat needs you ... And Vincent is about to get ...

Evan approached him and squeezed his shoulder.

\- You already know what you said Cat ... not to say anything until she call you back ...

\- But ... I can be alone ...

\- I know ... .- Evan said with a nod -. But Cat commands, and she does not want Vincent worry with no need ... Remember everything we've read about pregnancy these months ... may be nothing ... just a touch of attention to the mother for being quiet once ...

Heather nodded.

\- That's right ... nature is wise.

Jt sighed.

\- I do not think ... is more, knowing Vincent, will go to see his wife, but feel terrible about leaving you alone.

Jt, cocked his head, unconvinced.

\- We'll see ... and go away already ... She needs you ...

The two nodded and left the club after putting on coats.

\- Evan, wait! . - Jt shouted when they were about to walk out the door. He turned and watched as he threw his car's keys.

\- It's parked outside.

Evan took them on the fly.

\- Thank you..

\- You're welcome….

He nodded and went following Heather.

They reached their hospital work room a few minutes before that Cat and others.

Heather shook hands with her sister and both headed for the table where the scanner was.

Evan walked over to the others.

\- If you do not mind, as you know, in the right room, there is a coffee maker and a refrigerator which Jt, is responsible for filling religiously ... To wait there ... please ...

Bob and Rebecca resisted for a few seconds, but Stuart grabbed her hand, and Mark grabbed his father's shoulder.

\- Let's go! .- He said to them -. She's in the best hands ... ..

He looked at Evan and smiled. He left the last and closed the door of the room behind him.

Cat remained lying, hoping that they would do the ultrasound.

Heather prepared the team.

\- What about the party? - she asked, to make her relax, as they started with the test.

\- Oh! Well ... .- she said, catching air and staring at the ceiling -. We've had everything ... we met one of the most rule the Consortium, and we have encountered a Scotland Yard agent who was following us ...

Heather's eyes widened, while preparing the monitor ...

\- Yes, who has given much ...

Evan came to them.

\- Scotland Yard? … That is good, no? ... They had understood that England could not do anything against those who controlled it all ...

Cat continued to stare at the ceiling as she spoke. she tried to relax, but it was quite impossible. She clung to the pads of the table and Heather saw her knuckles became white borders.

Evan lifted her skirt to her waist and applied the gel for ultrasound.

\- You already know it's a bit cold ... .- looked at her. ... Have you noticed that they move in this last hour? ..- He asked.

She shook her head from side to side, closing her eyes when she felt the cold liquid on her slightly bulging belly.

\- Well, that does not have to mean anything

Heather got up to make room for Evan, but he made her sit down.

\- No ... You do ultrasound.

She was surprised at first, but smiling sat back and picked up the ultrasound.

\- Go slowly passing ..- he said, stooping slightly behind her. Heather turned to find her pale face just above her shoulder. She swallowed, this was no time to get carried away by her feelings.

The images of babies stood before her.

\- Look for the heart ... ... we need to hear them. .- he said to her.

Evan took her hand and led her to the area where you could hear better.

The three held their breath.

After a few seconds a sound began to hear. Sound, double, rhythmic and fast.

Evan smiled and raised the volume of the machine.

\- They are there. - He said relieved.

Cat let the air that was withheld and Heather did the same ...

\- Now let's check that everything is in place ... .- said Evan, looking al her -. Quiet, at first glance, no strange thing is appreciated, babies are fine. - While they were watching they were moving seamlessly in the small space available to them.

They were examining Cat for an hour and found that it had stopped bleeding.

Cat sat on the stretcher slowly. Evan took one of the banquettes work and sat in front of her. Heather was at his side, smiling.

\- Now comes the reprimand of doctor ... .- she told her sister, while part of the ultrasound gel, which had ended in his hands removed -. I leave you with him ... I'll tell the others, and ... you should call your husband, do not you think? He knows nothing, and the poor Jt may be about to give a nervous breakdown ... and is already suffering enough ..

She shook her head.

\- Leave him ... to continue a bit more with him ... as he learned will be right and I will not even leave him alone.

Heather left the room.

\- Jt, wanted him to leave ... do not forget ... .- said to her as she opened the door.

Evan nodded.

Heather left the room and went looking for the others.

Cat bit her lower lip and stared at Evan.

\- I know what yougoing to tell me, but you have to understand that with is falling I can not sit, waiting for the months pass ... Besides I'm fine ... I'm not tired, I find myself perfectly ..

Evan nodded.

\- Yeah, I know ... but your stress level is too high and that is transmitted to babies. They feel what you feel, like you feel, what they feel ... . - He settled into his seat -. You say you've had more than one surprise tonight, right?

Cat nodded.

Cat nodded.

\- It is more than enough reason, which united to test the other day and your concern for Heather and others, so that your body gives you a warning saying ..- Evan continued. He crossed his arms -. You have to stop acting as if you were not pregnant ... You're pregnant ... And more and more by true ..

Cat touched her belly.

-Yes.- said to her looking at him - ... You're right, but I can not ... Besides, I think I know why this happened ... Someone has altered me a lot ..

\- Do not let him do it ... He wants children, you can not help but make it clear who's boss, and wherever they go ... Like his ancestor, think themselves in possession of the absolute truth and believe that the end justifies all means ... - Rebecca said coming into the room, followed by others. She approached Cat -. I am very happy that everything is fine ... but you have to heeding at Evan ... go home and relax ... and stop worrying ..- looked at Stuart, Mark and Bob -. We will do it for you ...

Heather approached the group that had formed around her sister.

\- Who are you talking about?

\- In the celebration of the consulate we have found the most influential person of the Consortium. - Stuart began to say.

\- The head of every this.- followed Mark -. And one of the most influential men in England, related to the royal family and therefore untouchable under all concepts.

Stuart went on after discontinuation of Mark.

\- You have had an unfortunate encounter with Catherine ...

She nodded.

\- Yes, ... I have asked me to look after my children for him.

Heather clapped her hands to her face.

\- How is possible?

Evan took a deep breath a few times before speaking. Others noted, he did the impossible, for control.

\- Well ... .- he said at the end -. It's a big reason why things have uncontrolled ... I imagine your stress level to something ... and for that reason ..- stood and helped Cat for her to do the same -. Me the favor to go home and do not move in a couple days there ... I would say more, but you're these two days of rest, I am satisfied ... well, I do not believe you to hold much more ...

Cat shook his head in a gesture of affirmation.

\- I promise I'll be home ...

Mark intervened then.

\- Do not worry about it ... Ward already knows about the pregnancy and told him than anything streets ... .- stuck his hands in his trouser pockets and smiled - ... and she has been saved that send to house, because we have "contacts" ... but if not ...

Bob, who had been very quiet until then, approached his daughter.

\- Come on, we'll take home ... .- shook hands at Evan -. Thanks for everything ... I guess you did not want to have left Jt now ... but ...

\- Do not worry, I understand perfectly, and I am sure he is looking forward to Cat llame.- said, staring at her.

She put on her coat and grabbed the arm of her father.

\- As I am in the car I call him ... .- she looked at all- .. you have to understand ... .- licked his lips -. I did not feel strong enough to tell Vincent that something bad had happened ... after all I've fought to be with me on this ... - she touched her belly -. ... I was not capable, to tell him, that was over ... - he cocked his head ruefully gesture -. We have chosen and the names ... it would have been horrendous ... if ...

Her father hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

\- But it has not happened ... all is well ... and you'll heeding Evan ... We will care ... .- he smiled, looking into her eyes - . What names you had chosen?

She took off her tears from her face with her hand.

\- Michael and Vanessa ... Michael was the Vincent´s father..., and ...

Bob turned to hug her, while Heather ran to her and the three merged in the same embrace.

Mark could not stop coughing.

\- Well, okay, so much sentimentality ... - He picked up at Cat from the hand. He looked at his father and smiled broadly at him, tears -. Papa do not recognize ... is that really you get older? ... Or daughters are daughters? ... Why me've never cried? ... And I have hurt ... .in some case seriously ...

Bob rolled his eyes, snorted, and walked toward the exit, taking the car keys from his pants pocket.

Evan went to Heather when everyone else had already gone.

\- You better, we also get going ...

\- Yes….

They put their coats and left room to catch the Jt'car. While going up the stairs Heather turned to him.

\- I think you should bring more things and sleep in the room that would use Lynn ... do not think that couch is comfortable for you ...

Evan stood on the step where he was.

They put their coats and left room to catch the car Jt. While going up the stairs Heather turned to him.

\- I think you should bring more things and sleep in the room that would use Lynn ... do not think that couch is comfortable for you ...

Evan stood on the step where he was.

\- I'll think about it….

Heather was going to say something else but stopped herself. It was better to leave it ... I thought it was better to say, no ...

He opened the apartment door and turned on the light. She cried at the same time realized that someone had been there. Everything was scrambled ...

When Evan saw what had happened, the expression on his face began to change ... for when he came inside, his eyes had turned yellow, and the position of his body indicated very clearly he was looking to hunt.

Heather had never seen so ... indeed, had just seen Vincent in full transformation. She went closer to him ... watching him carefully. His face strangely distorted ... but clearly recognizable ... his expression of deep concentration ...

She tried not to make noises to go after him ... in that state would recognize her? ... Cat had always told her that she could calm Vincent ... you could also do it Evan? ...

He entered the four decided ... Heather Lynn, knew immediately that whoever it was, had gone to that room ... Evan fixed his eyes yellow eyes in the window ... I was open ... Had he gone there? ... Then he turned and fixed in a small hanger placed on the wall beside the bed. He stood still.

The hat was lying in bed ... but the headscarf is not seen anywhere ... Maybe she had gotten into the bag that would give Cat, the day they had gone to buy clothes, so that the give to Lynn, wherever you were ... But no, it had not been so, I was sure I had not done ...

He turned to Evan, he still did not look away from that perch, maintaining the same expression on his face. She approached him with concern ... would it be able to bring him back?

\- Evan ... - she took his arm gently -. Returns from wherever you are, back -. She said, almost in a whisper.

He turned to look at her. His amber eyes fixed on her. Heather held her breath.

\- Come back please ... who did this it is not already.

And nothing else to say this, slowly, noting as Evan was going back until his eyes again became blue and his expression changed.

\- Heather ... - said her name, still throaty voice -. Heather! - He Shouted now, grabbing her arms -. You've seen me ...

She nodded.

\- Yes ... but nothing happens ... I get it ... Nothing happens…

Evan left the room quickly. He could not bear that she had seen him ...

\- I need to get out of here…. .- He grabbed his coat and headed for the door. He stood before llegar-. Call Vincent, and tell him what happened ... he goes behind her ...

Heather realized then, what was due, the absence of the garment. The hybrid was tracking Lynn

\- Evan, please do not go ... .- Seeing that his work did not prove implores other thing -. You need to protect me! Be it promised Cat!

He turned before closing the door.

\- I'll be close ... Do not follow me ... and by the way, tell also, that I have felt him ...

He slammed the door, leaving a desperate and bewildered Heather, alone in the apartment.

* * *

Vincent came home at dawn. He did not do more than tell him everything Jt, and left the club towards home ... but not before embracing his friend.

The poor had no blame for anything ... all was the fault of Cat. How the hell had been able to hide something? .. The explanation, Jt had given him, perhaps it was minimally acceptable, but still had to have been with her ... for better and for worse ... I had a hard time realizing it, and now she who excluded him if things went wrong was ...

He expelled a deep breath as he tucked the key in the lock. He walked slowly and upon arrival to the hall, he saw Bob and Mark, who were sleeping on the sofa and armchair, respectively. He dropped his coat on the couch and coughed loudly. The two were awakened at once.

\- Good night! . - He greeted - . I see that you have fallen, the two ... Cat told me that, alone, would be Mark.

Bob rose massaging neck.

\- They are always two better than one ...

Vincent nodded.

Mark also got up limping slightly. He still resented the wound that was the day that repelled the assault Cat's house, now Rebecca's, in summer.

\- Cat insisted, that you were to say nothing .- he apologized immediately -. Nobody wanted to do it ... I do not think was fair ... but ..

Vincent nodded.

\- I know her well, do not worry ... .- he said

Bob went through the side of both and headed for the door.

\- We leave you with her ... She's asleep. - He put his coat -. Are you going to go to Boston with Jt?

Vincent nodded.

\- Yes ... Jt, has told me, not to go and stay with Cat, but, I do not want, let him go alone ..

Mark also put on his coat.

\- I'll stay with Cat all the time it takes ... do not worry about it, you have many people around that protects her ...

Vincent realized something.

\- What have you done with our friend from Scotland Yard ?.

Bob smiled.

\- Erik and others, have led him to my house ... Stuart and Rebecca have gone after, knowing that Cat was well ... .- raised eyebrows -. Now they are catching up on .. .- shook his head from side to side -. I still do not really think are investigating this ... After all this time making us believe that ignored us.

Vincent went to one of the side tables and opened a drawer.

\- Better late than never ... it can come to us very well for what comes upon us ... - he pulled a set of keys. He gave them to Mark -. While they not at home are yours, just in case ... and take care of her ...

\- I will .- touched his neck, smiling -. By the account that brings me ...

Bob opened the door.

\- Rest as you can ... she is quiet ...

Vincent nodded.

\- Will you go soon? .- Asked Mark.

\- Yes ... and I guess first thing in the morning. When you have everything ready I'll call you ...

\- Perfect...

They parted and the two left the apartment. Vincent closed the door slowly.

It was the taking off her clothes while he was coming to his room. When he entered, he saw that Cat was asleep on her side.

He left everything in their part of the closet and got into bed after putting on pajama.

He clung to her and hugged her from behind. She inhaled deeply the scent of her hair and closed his eyes.

\- You have put the pajama -. She said without moving. She just took his hands crossed at the height of its high waist, now, and cover them with theirs.

He smiled without opening his eyes.

\- I do not think it is time for certain things ...

She nodded without turning around.

\- You should be very angry with you ..- he told her, gently biting the earlobe -. But mostly I'm relieved ... so you'll save a good fight ... Cat, can not leave me outside a thing like this ! ... .- he said raising his voice slightly.

She rummaged but still not turning around.

\- I did not want to worry until we were sure if there was reason for it ... besides Jt needed you ... you're his friend and his brother almost ... .- sighed. . The poor guy will have spent fatal, knowing what he knew and unable to say anything ...

\- How did you manage to be quiet?

\- Well, I beg to tears ...

Vincent smiled.

\- Tears of a woman, how many wars have been avoided and how many, have provoked.

\- Yes ... in this case, it worked ... How is he ?. - He asked turning to him.

Vincent kissed her before answering. Timidly his tongue way into her mouth, but he pulled away.

\- This is no time. - He said loudly, prompting a laugh Cat, as she nodded -. Jt is very sad ... had a distant relationship but Theodore was a good father ... He was also a chemist ... His mother, Julia, is a biologist ...

Cat, hearing the names of the Jt's parents, opened her eyes wide ...

\- Hey! ¿Theodore and Julia? ... Can not you be?

Vincent realized his mistake.

\- Oh! OMG! .- He tried to get out of bed, but his wife grabbed his pants.

\- You can not leave me like this !. - She dropped the pajamas -. ... I can not make an effort ... you can not contradict me ... - he said with a smile from ear to ear -. Seriously, I can go after you ... Come and tell me .. honey .. .- said to him tapping with the palm of the hand, on the bed beside her.

Vincent reluctantly sat down where she told him.

\- I can not talk about this subject or I'am a dead man. - He turned on his bedside lamp, and then, rose, shirt sleeve of his pajama. He pointed a small mark on his forearm -. You see this ...

Cat nodded, squinting. Just a small scar distinguished.

I swore that blood would never ... even if it was tortured ...

Cat smiled. He lifted the index finger of her right hand. Vincent wanted to get away from her ... but she did not ...

No, tickle, no, Cat ... That's playing dirty ...

She began to lift his shirt around him waist to practice this ancient torture in his groin ... I knew that it was his weakness.

\- Will you not be able ?. - he said to him closing his eyes.

\- Have any doubt about that ... ..- she told she honeyed voice.

He pursed his lips and closed his eyes ...

And just at that moment in which he saw himself breaking a promise he had made to more than 25 years ... His phone started ringing.

He quickly got out of bed and went to answer it.

\- It must be important for someone to call at this time ...

Cat did not give up. She sat on the bed, put a pillow behind her and folded his arms.

Vincent replied. His expression changed instantly ... Cat's face, also when she saw him.

\- Are you sure? .- Articulated the name Heather, that Cat knowing who she was.

\- Heather ?! What? .- She asked worriedly.

She started to get out of bed, but Vincent stopped her and sat beside her, holding her hand.

\- Yeah ... he can track her down ... Well, it was what you expected ... He could not take going ... No, do not worry, it will not, so we said, Lynn, is haunted by her ...

He pursed his lips and closed his eyes ...

And just at that moment in which he saw himself breaking a promise he had made to more than 25 years ... His phone started ringing.

He quickly got out of bed and went to answer it.

\- It must be important for someone to call at this time ...

Cat did not give up. She sat on the bed, put a pillow behind her and folded his arms.

Vincent replied. His expression changed instantly ... Cat's face, also when she saw him.

\- Are you sure? .- Articulated the name Heather, that Cat knowing who she was.

\- Heather ?! What? .- She asked worriedly.

She started to get out of bed, but Vincent stopped her and sat beside her, holding her hand.

\- Yeah ... he can track her down ... Well, it was what you expected ... He could not take going ... No, do not worry, he will not return, so Lynn said, he is obsessed with her ...

Cat immediately knew what they were talking. Vincent covered the micro phone, and told him. He kept talking to Heather. What he heard then made him get out of bed again.

\- Well, that's normal. To me I spend the same with Cat ... be right back .. need time to assimilate you've seen him. - said to her, sighing looking at his wife. The next thing Heather said to her, he had not expected -. ¿Enserio told you that? ... I'll talk to him when I get back to Boston ... ... can be very important. Yes ... and not worry, will not be far, it can not be left alone and knows ... Go to sleep ... Okay ... if I'll tell you ...

He hung up the phone, I leave it on the table and got into bed.

He hugged his wife and she rested her head on his chest.

\- Evan has told Heather that has been noticed Ethan ...

Cat was incorporated.

\- What? How is possible?

\- I have no idea… -. he forces her to turn to knock down, but remained cuddled.

\- It may have been a blip, but anyway, when I get back to Boston, I'll see you ... but before I go, I have to go into the tunnels ... Ethan will go tonight ... will have to be prepared ... .- he stroked her back his wife ..-. Now to sleep ... you have to rest all you can ...  
She nodded. She lifted her head and kissed him, lingering in it all she could.

\- ... But not forgotten ...- he said smiling.

\- To sleep! .- He ordered him.

He hugged her stronger and the two closed their eyes. They fell asleep immediately, thinking of each other.

* * *

After an hour, returned to the apartment. He had remained all the time sitting on the steps of the porch of the house opposite, immersed in a sea of tormented thoughts.

I could not bear that had seen him in that state, but when he saw all jumbled could not control ...  
Any change, without I could do anything and the need to give chase to the person who could hurt whom he loved, seized him. The same thing happened to him when he learned that someone could hurt Cat ... and then was able to kill and not feel any remorse ... could still feel the taste of blood that had splashed her face.

Now Heather knew what it meant to love him ... It was impossible ... Cat and Vincent had succeeded, but he ... He was not Vincent ... everything was much more complicated ... Vincent knew what it was ... but he did not.

He rose from his step, when he saw it began to snow, had to come back, did not want to leave her alone any longer ... In doing so dizzy he ran ... He leaned and on the wall and slowly, disappeared. He breathed deeply a few times and decisively crossed the street.

When you enter the apartment, he saw her lying on the couch. It was covered with a blanket and carried the phone in his hand.

He carefully removed it and left it on the table had front.

He was watching her a few seconds, breathing calmly watching ...

\- Small and sweet, Heather, really, you'll be able to love me ?. - He said very quietly not to wake her -. ... What you're going to become of us? ... .- Asked, then, the destination, while tucked her..

He sighed and walked slowly away from her. He lay, without removing clothes, over Heather's bed and closed his eyes ...

* * *

He awoke to the sound of his alarm clock.

He kisses his girl on the forehead, leaving her sleep and got into the shower. Cold water it cleared to him immediately, and began to think all he had to do that day. He shaved and dressed quickly. Sent a message to Mark to tell him that he could come whenever he wanted. He was going to go away.

Mark answered in a couple of seconds. "I'm now"

Cat opened her eyes watching him get dressed. It had just agreed to an important thing.

\- Before you go away, tell Jt, to bring me, what it takes Lynn, I have to bring it down to the tunnels.

-I'l ltake her, I have to talk to them before I go ...

\- Ethan ?.

\- Yes ... Ethan ... We'll take a few darts and pistol ... You have to catch him but not kill him ... I hope that is clear ...  
Cat being turned face up.

\- Will you come tomorrow?

\- As we can ... I guess the funeral will be tomorrow morning ... I do not know if Jt also want to be tonight ... maybe if ... Think, rather, in a couple of days .. okay?

She nodded.

Vincent opened a small suitcase he had brought to the top of the closet and threw some clothes to change, phone charger ... and some things personal grooming. When he had finished, he sat on the bed and kissed her.

She clung to his neck.

\- I will miss you…

\- Me too, every second ...

Vincent gently stroked his wife's face.

\- These two days, you stay at home ... sleep, watch TV, sleep ... Nothing more ... please .. Forget kicking ass at the moment. - he stroked the round tummy of his wife. Think of them ...

She smiled.

\- I promise…

He looked at her smiling back, with marked skepticism.

\- I do not believe you ... I'll call Mark occasionally ...

Cat laughed.

At this moment, someone knocked on the door.

\- It's Mark.

He picked up the suitcase, and turned to kiss his wife ... She grabbed strong of the neck to deepen the kiss ...

There was another knock at the door.

\- Shit!. - He separated from his wife reluctantly -. I gave him a set of keys ... ..

He looked back and sighed, left the room.

\- I get on the Mustang ... Ok? . - he shouted, as he walked down the hall.

\- Okay!. - Shout her from the bed -. I love you ...

\- I love you, too ... - Vincent said as he opened the door expecting to find Mark, but the person who was in the doorway was totally unexpected.

\- Tess!

\- Hello! . - She greeted with tired and worried gesture.

They hugged tightly.

\- How are you? . - He asked, surprised.

\- Well ... better.

\- How did you find out? .- Vincent asked as they parted.

\- Heather ..- said simply.

He entered the house and Vincent, closed the door.

\- It has been a false alarm, but Cat glad to see you ... - stuck his hands in his pockets. He expelled a deep breath before speaking -. Tess, there's something else ...

She put a finger on his lips.

\- I know ... she told me too ...

\- Now we're going to Boston, but if you want to see .. there is still time .. .- said to her, hoping that she did.

Tess shook her head side to side.

\- Not…

Vincent did not give up.

\- Do you want me tell you something to him?

He again denied.

\- Not...

Vincent bit her lip and stared at the ceiling, unable to hide his anger. He looked at her friend, who, unable to bear the look of reproach, had ducked her head.

\- I guess you know what you're doing ...

She nodded.

\- I can't, Vincent ... not yet ..

Vincent picked up his suitcase and went to the door, not understanding any of this. He opened it to leave, but before he turned:

\- We still want, I know, and he, to you ... but not too long or maybe when you get back, he is tired of waiting ... No one can live long with a broken heart ...

He waited a moment, Tess to say something, but she did not. He shrugged his shoulders and left the apartment.

As soon as she heard the door close, Tess took a deep breath and face covered with her hands. Tears containing carrying out unhampered. She was allowed a few seconds carried away by anxiety, and then returned to take a breath, wiped her face and calling her friend was in the hallway that leading to the bedroom.  
When she arrived, her face wore a carefree smile.

\- Hello!

Cat, put her hand to her mouth in surprise.

\- What are you doing here so early? .- she asked getting up until she was sitting.

Tess sat on the edge of the bed and helped put a cushion behind her back.

\- Heather called me yesterday late at night ... gave me a good scare.

she recalled how he had hit a boat on the couch, where she was trying to see a series, leaving for a few hours to think about Gabe, believing they could be Jo and Henry, to say that they had a clue.

She froze at the voice of Heather, and quickly became the worst. Lately, I not used to think of positive things.

\- I thought something had happened ... or definitively, the children did not come right ... and incidentally, she told me about Jt.- stopped looking at Cat while uttering his name.

Cat nodded soberly.

\- Yes, has been a difficult night .- smoothed with a mechanical movement, the quilt resting on her lap, as she talked -. Luckily, the kids are well ... .- She smiled at her friend -. Boy and girl ... Michael and Vanessa ...

Tess opened her eyes everything she could.

-¡ Oh! Really? .. It's great I'm so glad ... .. .- her expression changed a bit before speaking! -. And they are...? - she asked with some fear.

Cat nodded again.

\- Yes ... I recently did the tests and the result was positive ... but I already knew ... I notice things ... I can hear your heart right now and I can also feel if someone follows me.

Tess laid a hand on the bed. She frowned.

\- I can not believe it….

\- So is…. I recognize that it is difficult to understand but ...

\- And as it took Vincent? .- she asked.

Cat smiled.

\- Well ... Everything is good about that side ... no problem ... also no malformations and that helps ... .- she took a deep breath and touched the belly -. Today we had a good scare ...

Tess looked tenderly her swollen belly.

\- I guess you're still hunting bad guys ...

Cat bit her lip.

\- Yeah ... still ... .- grabbed his friend's arm -... I thought about 100 times tell you everything, but I do not worry ... I can only tell you that I know everything will soon .- she lied because certainly could not sure, but it was also true, that was what wished with all his being: that all was over soon and to make life as normal as possible with your children ... No more threats -. I hope you do not mind, because I did not tell you about it in detail ...

Tess quickly denied.

\- No, Cat, no, no ... I understand you perfectly. I was the one who left, do not have to tell me anything ... I just want you're all right ... nothing more ...

Cat looked with concern now.

\- How are you?

\- Good . - She told her friend nodding -. A little better every day ... but still, I need to be 100% ...

\- What about you and Joe?

Tess ducked her head and licked the supeior lip. That question had left her mouth dry.

\- We've taken a while ... He had trouble seeing me like this ... you think that I do not try hard enough to recover ...

\- Oh! I am sorry. - Cat made strenuous efforts not to show the joy that gave him know that.

Tess raised an eyebrow.

\- You're not fooling me, you do not feel it at all. - She said smiling, crossing her arms up to her chest.

Cat bent slightly embarrassed that had caught her head.

\- I can not help it, you know what I think of all this ... Are you going to go see him?

Tess got out of bed quickly. She shoved his hands into the back pockets of her jeans and went to one of the bedroom windows. As she looked by it she answered Cat:

\- Not…. and do not want to talk about it ... please, Cat, I supplied. - she swallowed hard as she closed her eyes.

Cat takes a few seconds to answer. She felt like her heart was accelerating.

\- According ..- he said -. But I can not understand ... He loves you and I know, I would be there with you, no matter what you, will take to recover.

Tess said nothing, but Cat had already realized that still had not overcome what happened with Gabe and her wounds. All that had been gripped inside her and it would be difficult to remove.

\- Anyway…. If you need anything, you know where I am ... .- she said to her.

Her friend turned to look at her and smiled.

\- I know, but you have enough with yours ... really, Cat, I wonder how can all this ...

She raised her eyebrows and smiled.

\- I can not ... look at me where I am ...!. During the time that is, Vincent away from home I can not move from here ... Rest and relaxation, Evan order.

Tess laughed heartily.

Cat remembered something then.

\- Can I ask one thing ?

Her friend went to her and sat back on the bed.

\- Sure ... shoots ...

Cat looking better position shifted.

\- A friend asked me to investigate the disappearance of some friends ...

Tess nodded.

\- Yes…

\- It turns out that I tried to get to the case files and I've found that I can not access them because they are confidential ..

\- Thats weird? And where are they from?

\- From the 5th ...

Tess had a horrible feeling. His heart raced. Then she remembered that Cat could feel it and tried to relax.

Her companion noticed, but mistaking it what she felt for Jt and not associate it with what she was telling her.

\- What detective ?. - she asked, being sure of the answer.

\- Stevens ...

Tess heard it let out the air from his lungs through the mouth.

\- Sound familiar? . - Cat asked to see her to do that.

\- No ... no ... just I remembered that on the 5th are a bit disorganized bringing evidence ... and did you talk to him? .- asked swallowing hard.

\- No, I have not located ... then I will try to call him ... .- A quiet moment stared a point in front of her -. If I'm honest, I can not understand what's so special about homeless missing ...

Tess got up from the bed, unable to understand how Cat got there. She prayed with all his strength not to come to the detective ... and would not know, who had left the order to classify these cases.

\- What did you want to ask me? .- asked, wanting to end this conversation once and for all.

\- Yes…. I wanted to see for yourself in the evidence file ... if there is any box of those cases ...

Tess shook her head side to side.

\- Cat, you know I can not do that ..- "nor do I want", she thought.

\- I do not have the numbers here, but I noted in a notebook ... Please Tess... I owe it to someone ...

Tess kept shaking her head vigorously.

\- Cat, really, it is impossible ... not follow ..

\- Please…

Tess sighed.

\- I have to go . - said giving settle the matter.

Cat nodded slightly disappointed.

\- I understand, do not worry ... In addition, Mark, has to be about to come ... Do not let me be alone ... They do not trust me.

Tess smiled, walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

\- They know who you are ... .- whispered in her ear.

Cat laughed heartily.

\- I will be exactly in this bed until he comes Mark. A few hours ago I was very scared, do not I will not deny, but now ... - shook her head shaking -. .. I do not think, that my children, and I can bear this inactivity ... Not…  
Tess frowned.

\- Yes ... but you have to promise me that you will not run after bad for the streets ... Strictly kick ass ... sure, you find things much easier to do, in this dangerous world in which you move ...

Cat stared at her with her head cocked.

\- You and Vincent every day you resemble more. He just said the same .. "forbidden kick ass" ...

Tess smiled slightly, did not want to talk much about Vincent, after the scene that had just live together.

\- No, simply, we love you very much ... and we know that this is not as easy as you think ...

\- Tess ... really, I feel that these children are strong ... Very strong ...

She nodded.

\- I'm going….

Cat grab her hand before she left.

\- Please ... look at me those archives .- begged her with abandoned kitten face.

She cocked her head and sighed.

\- I will try ... .- she could not take it anymore and lied -. ... .but I can not promise anything ...

Cat smiled, let go of his hand and straightened the bed clothes.

\- I'll settle for that ... - the kitten was still there.

Tess closed her eyes.

\- You're hopeless...

Just then they heard, as the apartment door, it opened.

\- It's me, Mark! Vincent has given me a copy of your keys!

After a few seconds they saw him appear at the door of the room, dressed in jeans, dark blue wool sweater, and a thick black coat.

\- Tess! .- He exclaimed surprised.

She went to him and embraced him, kissing him on the cheek.

\- How are you, Mark?

\- Well ... well ... let's say. Long years, I live on the edge and was accustomed ... but this is all new to me, and I think that sometimes surpasses me ... .- he looked at his sister. And how are you doing?

Tess thought for a moment before speaking.

\- Recovering slowly ... - she raised her hand. .. Goes getting back to have strength ...

Mark smiled.

\- Soon, I'll be back in the FBI ... .- sighed -. But who knows .. Did you told Cat, that confront us?

Tess looked at her friend, who followed the conversation carefully.

\- No ... she does not want that involves me. She thinks I'm still weak to face something so difficult ...

-¡Tess! . - Cat protested -. Is not that…

Tess smiled.

\- Do not worry, I understand ... there are still things I have to fix ... It's true, I'm still débil.- she said with some regret in her voice. Then she took a deep breath -. Well, I leave ... Mark delighted to see you again .. Look after her, okay?

Mark nodded.

\- I will ... but she has to let me do it ...

Tess laughed and saying goodbye, left the room toward the door of the apartment.

She had to get out of there as soon as possible. She felt like her whole body was reacting to the nerves that dominated.

She hated lying to her friend, but still, stand less, that despite everything she had to get away, fate always brought her back.

 **It will continue very soon ...**

 **Thank you so much** **for reading #Beasties ... is always a pleasure to write about #BATB, always, no matter what pass ..**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII**

Vincent had said to Jt, he had to do one thing, before they went to Boston. He had gone through the club to catch what he had to take to Lynn, and told him to return immediately.

\- Do not worry, the funeral is tomorrow and now my house will be full of people from college and my father's family are ... - he did not know exactly how to define -. And you will know and want to run away ... I guarantee you ... Take your time, here I'll wait ... And by the way, go planning to tell me where the hell she is.

When he came home, he knocked on the door before entering.

He waited patiently. A few seconds later he heard footsteps going out there and the door opened. Rebecca smiled at him.

She gestured with her hand, motioning to enter.

\- I wondered how long it would take to appear here ... .- said as she closed the door behind him -. How's Cat?

Vincent entered the room, but first take a look at the place where the piano was. He had not set foot this house since that day.

He could not help but feel a lump in my throat imagining what their lives would be if everything were otherwise. If everything was normal ... He shook his head from side to side, trying not to get carried away by sadness, maybe, someday ... could live there with their children.

Vincent turned and faced with Rebecca.

\- Cat's ok, resting ... And now ..- he folded his arms. ... Tell me why you were lying? As you know, my sixth sense, I do not know if biological or chemical, tells me these things. I guess that Stuart too, but he is so in love with you, you do not realize, or simply, you know how to manipulate him so that he does not realize ... - this last was said very seriously. Events had shown him that this woman knew how to handle men almost at will. With the only one who could not, it was with Duncan, perhaps because he was the one, she really wanted.

Rebecca sat on the couch.

\- It's complicated ... .- said something embarrassed.

\- Does it have to do with Cat ..?

She nodded.

Vincent sighed and sat down beside her. Together both hands and took a deep breath.

\- Tell me ... all ... .- he looked into his eyes -. Please…. There, too dangerous outside, so that we ourselves have secrets ... What has he told you?

Rebeca licked his lips. It makes no sense to lie again.

\- A change my dose, he wants that I give Stuart, or Cat and children ...

\- What? .- Vincent could not believe what I was hearing -. ... You can not expect you to do something ... .- stared at her suspiciously! -. Or would you be able to?

Rebecca swallowed.

\- Never! .- she said flatly.

They look in a tense duel were held for a few seconds.

\- You know I do not lie.

Vincent nodded.

\- So why do not you tell, Stuart? I imagine that, Catherine, you want to save trouble, I understand, but others had to tell us ...

\- There are things that Stanley knows, and Stuart and others do not know ... And you neither….

\- So serious it is? .- He asked separating slightly.

\- Yes, and Stuart and the others can not understand that ... .- leaned back on the couch -. Long ago, I had to do things that would not have done but circumstances forced me.

\- What things? -. He asked, he inadvertently releasing the prey.

\- I had to kill one of his brothers ... Most of them were imprisoned in the dungeons of the basement ... - Vincent looked into his eyes -. They implored me kill them ... but surely if Stanley tells to them, do not tell the whole story only one who wants them to hear ...

\- Then you can only do one thing ... Tell it you, before ... He ducked his head .- -. ... And we'll figure out how to hunt that bastard ... They never have neither Cat nor my children ... Never….

He got angry foot.

\- Do not do anything until you have returned from there ... .. I want to be in this ...

Rebecca nodded.

\- It takes a few days to contact me, but not many ...

Vincent said nothing more. He went to the door beneath the stairs.

\- I have to go down to the tunnels ... There's something I have to do and Jt waiting for me ... and you. - He said pointing to her ... you should tell all this to Stuart. If you really care, I do not think, you want to lose him ...

Rebecca stared at him a few seconds. I wanted to tell him so many things, but did not dare. Took his arm a moment.

\- Vincent ... .he loves me, I know ... but, you, too, are very important to him, never forget ... Whatever happens…

He bowed his head, slightly confused by what Rebecca had just said.

\- I know I am, and I know I am connected to him and to others, I noticed inside me ... but there are other people who care about me in my life ... and he, they, still ... I do not know exactly where to put them ... Before returning to see Emily, I thought it was almost my family, but go back home ... It has made me realize who I really am ... .- was saying all this, as they descended the stairs and passed, beside, of those mentioned above, dungeons.

Rebecca continued staring at him as they walked.

\- I'm glad to hear that ... above all for Cat ... but do not underestimate their power over you ... and neither will your link ... .- he said the door to the tunnels -. And now go ... You have things to do ... and promise me one day let remain me go in there ... I want to know that secret is now hiding behind that door ... because I do not think you go anywhere related to the Consortium ... There are no connection .- Vincent was going to say something but stopped in time.

Rebecca laughed.

\- No need to tell me anything ... besides Vincent, I also know when someone is lying to me. And that power, and has nothing to do with experiments and with beasts. Can just look with how long it has been my life ... It gives you time to learn many things ...

Vincent nodded, got the key, he had taken Cat drawer of his nightstand.

\- I assure you that someday we'll tell you ... .- The image of Vincent, with his great coat appeared before him.

It would be a great experience for her, that was for sure ... but before doing so, they should talk to him, possibly she met his mother.

He said goodbye with a nod and entered the tunnel.

* * *

Anthony de Luca, hung up the phone, and tired and worried gesture, went to the window of his living room. The apartment that he shared with his family, had amazing views of the Hudson, and all Manhattan.

It was early and their children were in school, the best of all NY, while his wife had gone to look after his mother, who lived for more than two years in a residence for the elderly. The best residence of any NY ... All thanks to the Consortium, and under a false name, because for the rest of mortals they were the respectable family Costa. But not only that ... their alliance with them, had guaranteed that they would be part of those chosen to be in the elite of the new civilization.

And now, all that could be endangered by people, who in his infinite ignorance, would shake the pillars of the new order was coming and that much good, would to humanity.

And so, the council had decided to stop all action until they clearly know the impact of what had happened the night before.

One employee of Hope Hospital in Washington had died, after he descubresen downloading databases of the organization. He had skipped all security measures and had managed to make a copy. And it was not just any employee, was the chief computer, of the entire complex. Now they had to find out that was exactly what he had copied.

But there is a problem. The electrical system had stopped working exactly 15 minutes before seeing him escape ... One of the security officers realized something was wrong when his fellow guard did not return when he had to. He went to look and found him dead in the office of Mr. Martinelli. He looked at the window and saw that the glass was broken. He did not think twice and shot the figure, that running through the garden toward the trees.

Anthony went to his computer and turned on the screen. The image of a beautiful middle-aged woman, slender, red-haired and long-haired, appeared.

She had been talking to Peter Martinelli few weeks before it all happened.

In the hours following the incident, all members of the Consortium in Washington and in New York, had investigated by order of own Lionel Chester, everyone who had had contact with Peter during in recent months.

Lord Chester had to leave in a hurry, party Consulate to go for his private plane, fearing that filtration was greater than it first seemed.

The images of Washington, arrived, the Anthony's computer , to little more than an hour.

He had to see if he recognized anyone and he stayed with the image of that long-haired woman redhead. It was a hunch but he was sure she had helped Peter Martinelli.

According to the report, the name, contained in the records of hospital entrance, was to Debra Miller, FBI agent. Anthony smiled. Without a doubt, false ...

He would spend the image by the facial recognition software available to them .. better than had in the world, and would compare with all government agencies until they found her.

\- Well ... Debra Miller, whoever you are, we hunt and kill we ... you take something that belongs to us, and never, I have liked being stolen.

Anthony at any time since told everything, believed, that such Peter, had, only, the copy they found him.

* * *

Vincent could not deny that since he had taken to Lynn from the clutches of Ethan, and had brought her to the tunnels, something inside him had been removed. Would he have to do with the similarities to her first meeting with Catherine? I did not know ... but I felt that wanted, she was right there ...

He entered the common room, from the upper gallery, lost in thought and raisin his head, and saw her.

In the short time she had been there, he had already realized that she could spend hours looking at the books that lined the shelves, from that part of the room.

Vincent approached. She looked at him with her clear blue eyes, and for a moment the Lynn's expression, reminded, that of a frightened child, which got caught doing something wrong.

\- In the time he spent with them, this is what I missed ... more books to read ... I think for getting one, had been able to kill .. .- said to feel surprised. She had sat in one of the steps of the spiral staircase, the main hall, and was flipping through one of them -. I hope you do not mind ... - said as she stood up, but he stopped her, grabbing her with subtlety, her shoulder.

\- No ... of course I do not mind ... these books are for everyone, nothing is owned here. It is our way to have a life as pleasant as possible.

He sat beside her on the step. Lynn's shoulder brushed the arm of Vincent, and he feared that she would retire, but that did not happen.

That made Vincent encouraged to ask:

\- What did you take?

Lynn smiled.

\- Wuthering Heights ... one of my favorite books ... .- closed it and slowly stroked the leather cover.

Vincent nodded.

\- A great choice ... The love of Catherine and Heathcliff is one of the most tormented in the history of literature.

\- So is…. a difficult love ... - corroborated her. .. But extremely passionate.

Vincent looked into her eyes ... and for a moment he thought he saw, that fear that until then she had him, had disappeared.

Instead he saw in her eyes, joy.

\- How do you find between us ?. - He asked with barely a small voice.

\- Okay, .- she said with a smile.

The three days she had with them, had been incredible ... It was received, from the outset, as if he were one of them and had sought a place where it would be useful.

Devin, who appeared to be one of the leaders, as soon as he knew that she knew how to cook, took her to a small abandoned subway station, which made them the time of cooking and dining, for those who want to eat hot. More or less maintained a constant number of diners, but when winter came the NY crude number increased considerably, and that was the case.

Lynn teamed up with Marie and others, how she had experience in feeding a lot of people, and in just a few hours, had adapted to the pace they had. That night before bed, in a small cave carved into the rock, Jacob, took her to the common room to teach the library, and there, nothing else to arrive, saw Vincent, who, sitting in a chair, reading aloud Great Expectations, a group of children, who, looking at him, spellbound.

\- We have no television or Internet ... ... .but, we have him ... - she told the hearing her guide. She nodded, leaned against the wall that formed the door to the great room and stood there listening to him. Jacob smiled looking at her and did the same.

As the story that Dickens wrote, was being narrated by the wonderful voice of Vincent, she stopped to see him. He stopped him, as what at first had thought he was and understood perfectly what Catherine had struggled that she understood.

Vincent was not a monster, he was a man with an extraordinary sensitivity ... and a power of incredible attraction, because she had just realized, that she could not take her eyes off him ... ... and could only do, so when the same Vincent, left reading, so that the children were to sleep. When that happened, she thought she had just awakened from a dream ... He smiled, while children passed on beside ... and recognized what all her senses told her, that she had just lived a magical moment.

Vincent went out across the room, without seeing her, but did not care, because did not know to say ... she was so amazed at what that moment would have caused, she could not think.

Jacob accompanied the spiral staircase and invited her to climb to the gallery that ran through the room. There, he showed her, the collection of books that had been gathering slowly. She can only think that was another miracle.

\- You can catch you want ... Only I ask you to be careful with candles ... .- said.

\- Well, do not worry about it ... I have a powerful flashlight, which left me Cat in the bag she sent me last night, and promised to send many batteries .. - he said smiling. Noticed that he had taken the book was The Woman in White by Wilkie Collins - Interesting ... good time to re-read.

\- Lynn, is not bother you to be here? - Jacob asked, seriously.

\- Not at all. I get it…. I not want to go back to hell, and I'm here safe. And they will have something less to worry about ... besides, I feel very useful here ... I think I can help in the kitchen much more than what I did today ... .- continued to smile -. I can assure you that I have no memory, that I have felt more useful ...

\- I'm glad…

Lynn looked at the book.

\- Do you care to accompany me to my room? I think it's time to try to sleep a little ..

After all that, of the routine that had begun the previous day, go with Marie, help in any way she could, searching the library for books to read and ... without anyone seeing, hearing as Vincent read to children each night, Vincent's question, about how was among them, it was easy to answer.

\- Very good .- repeat again, sinking a bit in his blue eyes -. I could not be in better place.

\- Marie can be a little heavy, but it does everything for the good of the good people ... .- he said, a little ashamed of having given immediately obligations.

Lynn shook his head vigorously.

\- No ... Marie does it right ... When you have to control so many people, it is normal that there is discipline, if not all would be a disaster. Everyone would pick whatever he wanted and in the end all be wasted ... and I think that we are not for that ..

\- No, we're not .. .- he said giving her reason. Their eyes met and stayed that way for a few seconds, at the end, he got up -. I leave you, enjoy reading ...

\- Just a little, then go back to the kitchen ... We must prepare meals ...

Vincent got up from the step of the ladder and walked toward the exit. When he was about to arrive, he stopped short:

The Lynn's clear and melodious voice, filled it all:

 _"WUTHERING HEIGHTS_

 _Chapter I_

 _... I have just returned from a visit to my landlord the solitary neighbour that I shall be troubled with. This is certainly a beautiful country! In all England, I do not_

 _believe that I could have fixed on a situation so completely removed from the stir of society. A perfect misanthropist's heaven: and Mr. Heathcliff and I are such a_

 _suitable pair to divide the desolation between us. A capital fellow! He little imagined how my heart warmed towards him when I beheld his black eyes withdraw so_

 _suspiciously under their brows, as I rode up, and when his fingers sheltered themselves, with a jealous resolution, still further in his waistcoat, as I announced my_

 _name._

 _'Mr. Heathcliff?' I said._

 _A nod was the answer..."_

Towards therefore he did not hear a voice like that, read, that was disconcerted. He forced himself to keep walking and left the room, but his whole body had asked him back with her ... but no, he could not do that.

She, was not Cathy, and never would.

But still, he remained hidden in the shadows of the tunnel, feeling that she was reading to him, closed his eyes and remained there, listening, until Devin appeared around a corner, and motioned that someone just walked through the door that looked directly at Catherine's house on Riverside Drive.

Looking back, and very reluctantly went over there.

* * *

Cat rose despite the protests of his brother.

\- If something happens to you or the children while Vincent is not ... I'm a dead man.

Cat downplayed.

\- Mark, I'm fine ... I bleed anything since yesterday ... and I do not hurt me ... - she donned a sweatshirt Vincent's and picked up her phone.

\- I'll make breakfast ... are you aiming for?

\- Yes…. and I prepared ... . - They left the hall -. You dedicate yourself to what you have to dedicate yourself sitting ... .- he said with a shrug -. But you do not leave the house until Vincent returns ..

\- Ok ... at your command. - She sat on the couch with her legs crossed and picked up a book that was on the coffee table. He looked for a phone number and dialed, while Mark was preparing a coffee maker without looking away, his dark blue eyes, Cat.

\- Let me guess .. Calling Detective Stevens?

\- Yes ... .- said as he waited. She covered the speaker with her hand while talking to him -. Yesterday I could not locate it, but the information agent gave me his phone ... A nice guy ...

At that moment, a voice said on the other side.

\- Yes?

\- Detective Stevens?

\- Yes, I am ... Who is?

\- I'm the Chandler detective, the 125, I am investigating the case of a homeless man who has disappeared and have found in the database that you were also investigating cases of homeless ...

\- I'm sorry, detective ... Chandler, but no longer work on it ... And if you have seen the database, you know, that are confidential ...

\- Yes .. but I do not understand why something like this may be confidential.

\- Well, in my case, the homeless are dead ... if yours has to do with this .. not expect to find him alive ...

\- Deads? . - She asked astonished -. And how?

Stevens laughed across the line.

\- I've told you enough ... if you have any doubts, seek ordered take my case, so that is seen we are not good enough ... - Cat noticed a lot of resentment in his voice.

He frowned, puzzled. Mark noticed.

-And Who was it?

The detective took a while to answer.

\- The, himself, director of the police.

\- The director Reagan ...?.

\- Yeah ... talk to him ... if you can ... And now if you'll excuse me I have things to do ..

Cat was so surprised that she not even said goodbye. She just hung up the phone and leave it on the table.

Mark took the sugar from the cupboard and put it in the tray.

\- What about the director Reagan ?. - He asked.

Cat reacted to hear the voice of his brother.

\- He is the one who gave the order to be confidential ... they took the cases referred Stevens and so it seems, investigate it, from within the Director's office.

Mark came in with the tray and placed it on the table.

Cat took the glass of orange juice while trying to imagine, because peregrine reasons, the director, he was involved in this ... and could not find any.

\- Mark, sorry ...

\- Why? - He asked distracted while enjoying his coffee. Suddenly he opened his eyes. Cat had risen from the couch and walked to his room -. We are not going to go anywhere!

\- I go... . - She shouted from the bedroom -. ..and if I go ... you go ... I'm sorry ... And by the way, we will tell him what Murray ... Or do not you? What do you think?

Mark dropped his head on the chair and closed his eyes.

\- Shit, shit and shit! .- It was the only thing he could think to say, already feeling Vincent's huge hand around his neck.

* * *

Upon arrival to the main tunnel, illuminated by the light coming from one of the sewers that opened onto Riverside Drive, he paused, hearing, as someone approached, around behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw him.

Vincent hooded figure, was silhouetted like a shadow, by the light that fell into the tunnel.

\- I imagined, upon entering, that would warn you.

\- Well imagined. .- He said very seriously approaching. He had not been amused stop listening to Lynn's.

Vincent held out a small case, he had pulled from his jacket pocket.

\- First of all, take this.- handed it and Vincent took it -. It is what it takes Lynn's , give it to her, please.

He nodded and put it away somewhere inside his cloak.

\- My sister called me to tell me that someone had entered his apartment and has taken a Lynn's handkerchief. There is no doubt who it was.

Vincent leaned against the stone wall of the tunnel

\- Do you think he will come soon? .- He asked.

\- I'm sure ... will have no problem in tracking her down here ... possibly not expect more tonight ... but there is a problem ...I wont be able be. The father of my best friend's is dead, and leave for Boston right now ... Sorry, but you have to catch him ...

Vincent crossed his arms.

\- We will keep the entrance guarded at all times ... and we will use, which you gave us ... .- he said.

Vincent nodded.

-Agree…. but please I do not want you to kill him ... I want to talk to him .. We need to know that they are planning and maybe we can use it for other purposes ... - it occurred to him that perhaps he could bring to the lair of Stanley and get something, Markus jobs that Doc was doing to him ... -. and more now, if anything, we have help from Scotland Yard to end the English branch of this. We could get to head off the snake.

Vincent bowed his head.

\- I promise we try, but what you said is very dangerous ... .- he looked up and stared at his namesake -. If the life of my people is at stake, the priority is they ... Do you understand?

-Yes... perfectly

\- Okay ... I want you to have it clear ...

\- I do ... but try that does not happen .. - approached him -. Inasmuch as ye might have a shot, you shoot him darts. At least three ... - He was agreed at that time, of which were needed to stop him when Cat, Jt and Gabe found him, after his father in law, kidnapped him.

\- I hope it's enough..

\- Once you do you may have to him, where you will carry him?

Vincent smiled, looking around.

\- Under these tunnels, there are many others, there are deep lakes, wonderful waterfalls, caves with hellish winds, we have never known where they came from, and forgotten caves ... where we can hold him, although he is a beast .. I guarantee it.

\- Really? .- Vincent does not quite believe it.

\- Yes…. Someday I'll take you to see all that ... .- ducked his head for a moment before speaking -. These caves were forgotten my refuge in times when the animal is inside me, threatened to make me forget my human side. - he took air -. There seclude me to avoid hurting anyone ... and when the attacks ceased back again ... The last attack I had almost made me give up ... - He turned to Vincent could not see his face. He felt an infinite sadness when he talked about her - ... but Catherine came to me and freed me ... .- He looked at him -. Since that day I have not had more relapses ... never, not even when she died in my arms because of ...

His voice broke at that time.

\- Same thing happened to me…. Catherine has saved me many times of losing me. She is my balm ... .- he said understanding very well what he had to happen.

The other Vincent nodded.

\- Take care of her a lot ... Do not let anything happen to her.

\- Never….

They were silent for a moment, each lost in his memories.

At the final, Vincent looked at his watch.

\- I'm sorry, but I have to go now ... As it caught him, let me know, please ... As soon as I'm back, I will come to see you ... If there is a problem and need someone from outside, you can resort to Robert ... I have not said anything to him, wanted to wait to catch him before, but certainly approve, and will help ...

Vincent nodded and smiled.

\- Sure...

Without saying anything more, they shook hands and parted.

* * *

Cat and Mark had been waiting for over half an hour for the Director come out of a meeting. They had sat in two comfortable chairs and waited ... Cat was beginning to lose patience, while Mark only to one thing: trying to calm her.

\- We should not have come .. - he kept repeating -. Are you okay?

\- Yes…. same as two minutes ago .- He said wryly.

Mark looked angry. "Sis if you knew how important are these children maybe you will think very much to do these things" ... he thought. But of course he, he would not say it ... The Berserkers would have to do it sooner or later ...

Deep breath. He did not like Cat had gotten into this trouble but, knowing her, it was impossible to change his mind. If you had made a promise would keep it.

He watched her as she pulled out of the back pocket of her jeans, mobile, and paper, pocket of his jacket, long gray wool.

He started dialing keys at breakneck speed.

\- I'll send him to Tess, the numbers of cases ... .- he looked at his brother -. I have asked her to look in the file if there is something there for them ...

Mark nodded.

\- I know .. I heard tell ... .- he shifted uncomfortably on the couch in the waiting room. You should not get her in this ... Leave her alone, Cat! -. He said in a tone of reproach.

\- I do not think this, will involve a lot of effort ...

He approached her.

\- Really Worth It? You are not now to devote to these things ... should go home and forget about this topic ... I'm imagining who asked you this favor ... but no ...

She was going to answer him, visibly upset, when the office door opened and a pretty blonde woman wrapped in a very narrow black skirt and heels rise to vertigo, left, accompanied by a man they met immediately. The mayor.

He greeted them with a polite "Good morning" and left the room through the door that had opened the principal's secretary.

He then closed, and headed for them.

\- The director is waiting ...

They got up and went inside.

They found him looking out the large window of his office.

He turned when he heard the door close.

She was going to answer him, visibly upset, when the office door opened and a pretty blonde woman wrapped in a very narrow black skirt and heels rise to vertigo, left, accompanied by a man they met immediately. The mayor.

He greeted them with a polite "Good morning" and left the room through the door that had opened the principal's secretary.

He then closed, and headed for them.

\- The director is waiting ...

They got up and went inside.

They found him looking out the large window of his office.

He turned, as he heard the door close.

\- Detective Chandler.- went to Cat and shook her hand. He carefully set it -. Oh! I did not know she was pregnant ... Congratulations! But should consider stop working on the street .. Ward knows it?

Cat nodded.

\- He said the same as you ..

\- Ask if then. - She went to Mark -. Agent, Newman ... happy to see him again.

He pointed to the couch in his office had to sit down and he sat in some chairs that had front.

\- I guess something happened regarding our mutual research has led them to see me ... We need proof ... all that counted in the latest report on the death of those guys is incredible, but we need more evidence to go for Stanley and the others ... to hybrids can not bring them to trial ..

Cat took a deep breath.

\- In this there is still no news ... We come on another matter ...

Frank Reagan raised eyebrows puzzled.

\- Tell me then, Katherine, whom I owe this visit

Cat coughed slightly and began to speak.

\- I'm investigating the disappearance of a couple of homeless people who used to hang around near the East River ... From the Sutton place to the port. She was not sure where to start, and looked, cases involving vagrants in the database of the police, and that led me to a couple of records coming 5th. Detective Stevens was in charge of the investigation.

The Director made a gesture with his hand to be quiet.

\- I know where you're going ... -. He rose from his chair. He put his hands in the pockets of his pants and his huge figure slowly walk around the room.

Cat and Mark looked at him expectantly.

\- Yes, it is true these records have become dependent on my office ... and my own people ...

\- Why? . - Cat asked directly.

He looked at her a moment and continued walking.

-. "Detective, these cases are related to something that happened in this city on more than one occasion over the years ... We have a mountain of records about it and we think maybe we can figure out what the hell happened and what the hell is happening ... we are following a very important clue at this time ...

I only tell you one thing ... if anyone has asked him to investigate, say they are dead ... "

\- As you know…?

The director smiled. He leaned on his desk and crossed his arms.

\- No complaint on current disappearances ... Only they have said to you ... And I think I know who were ...

Cat opened her mouth but said nothing. Mark stood by and watched.

\- Catherine, I know, what is hidden in the basement of this city ... and I assure you that I understand ... deep down they have always done much more good than harm, including helping people who without them were possibly dead ... Part of the fact that such cases are confidential, do not want anyone who should not just finding them ... Since I learned of their existence, I wanted to protect them ...

Cat not know what to say. Mark only shook his head from side to side and smiling in amazement.

\- Only I'll tell you one more thing ... Cases in which your cousin worked ...

Cat, hearing mention Cathy, became a turning point in the heart. The director continued.

\- ... They are, low key in a safe in the same office, exactly like many of the cases you've worked ... I guess I do not have to give more details ...

Cat shook her head. Markt looked at her. She was very pale and frightened.

\- We should go home ...

The Director came and sat down again.

\- Tell people that asked this favor, your friends are dead ... it's all you should know ... - He stopped talking for a second and then did it again -. and one more thing….

Others to be reminded, lest they emerge from the tunnels, until you tell it ... maybe the same can happen to them ... understand me .. I can not say anything more ...

Cat nodded.

\- I will do it….

After what the Director had said he was slightly stunned. It was not expected…

Mark, got up from the couch.

\- Cat, we go.

\- Yes….

The director approached her and looked at her with something like tenderness.

\- One more thing ... Catherine. Vincentshould be more careful with the surveillance cameras banks, are always very indiscreet ...

\- Director, you know ... .- she tried to apologize, scared.

He caught her arms gently.

\- Do not worry, that tape is also in the safe ... I know what we face and after so many months without advancing the "right" way, I think the way to do her husband, is the most appropriate ... If no, we will never win this war ...

Cat did not know if I believe it or not, but after meeting his eyes for a few seconds, he knew he was telling the truth.

\- Catherine, be careful, you know this is very dangerous and you have to take care of those little ... they are the most important ...

She nodded and went behind Mark as he released her.

Mark opened the door and let her sister go, but turned at the last moment.

\- Someone will come to see me ... Soon.

Cat knew that refers to Murray.

The director, was not surprised.

\- I'll be waiting…

* * *

Tess went to the antique shop directly from work.

Abe, smiling, received her and carried her to the basement door.

\- They are there down ... Henry, Jo! Tess just arrived, going down ..

While Tess down stairs, Jo came to meet her..

\- Welcome to the dungeon of Henry !. - said when reached her.

Tess glanced around.

Red brick walls and half point arches that supported the building. That was how they built in the city before and was not without its charm. Saw that one wall was a large blackboard with many words written in white chalk. It seemed to read something about drowning, stabbing, poisoning ... types of deaths? ... Better not ask. She saw a stretcher in the back, and a table that was full of gadgets laboratory ...

Henry came to her with an old map in hand.

\- I've prepared everything I have on the old cases, and on which I researched a few years ago ... Everything is on the table.

He took her to a rectangular table, full of folders in a maroon aged full of papers. Henry left the map above.

\- Excuse the mess. - Jo told her. ... But, here investigates the life and death and everything that brings something is cataloged and archived ... and there is much yet to be filed.

Henry smiled.

\- There is much order in this small disaster ... someday I'll show carefully -. said winking at Tess.

Jo approached the table where the two.

\- I've been inspecting along with my partner, the whole area of the Hudson, there is nothing ... Neither animal bones, or burrows ... do not know where it can be ...

Tess looked at her worried.

Then she heard a beep on her mobile ... She prayed it was not again Cat, with numbers of files ... just meet them in the morning, were erased.

He gestured as wanted to know anything about it and kept talking to Jo.

\- He can be anywhere ... it depends on the damage that I did ... .- she looked at the papers -. I would like to have a look at all this, now ... if you do not mind ..

Henry shook his head quickly.

\- No ... read everything you want, then tell me your conclusions ... and be our guest for dinner ... Abe makes a spectacular lasagna ... .- he turned to Jo -. Are you going to stay?

\- No, not today. I have a lot of reports that finish.

She approached him and kissed him gently on the lips. Henry stepped back, blushing slightly, looking at Tess.

Both women smiling.

\- It will always be a man of the XVIII .- Jo said, taking his hand and leading him to the stairs -. Join me up, and incidentally, you tell Abe, who has to make lasagna for three ...

Tess heard as they climbed, as Henry tried to convince her to return, after filling out the reports.

She smiled, somewhat melancholy.

She took a deep breath and determined, sat down at the table and began to read what Henry had written, with its magnificent letter, during those years. He began by those, who summed up what it had found on the murders of the late 40's, in the XIX ... As, She was reading, a name was fixed in her mind ... Rebecca ...

* * *

The beast was still fleeing.

Since they had destroyed his home ... everything was run and hide, while the wound had healed shoulder. He was hungry, cold and felt pain, though the latter was already used. The bullet had shattered the bone and the wound was slow to heal by itself.

He took the remains he had found on the floor of the tunnel, which, the other, towards kept in the pocket of his dirty raincoat, and returned to smell them and lick them

The trail was resubmitted in her mind ... not feel pain as it would go for his prey.

He had to find who had hurt him and make it pay.

* * *

Stuart went downstairs basement house Reynolds, quickly. He had made a quick dinner Bob, to take her home Cat and now, was his time.

Rebecca had invited him to dinner and that enough reason to hurry. He left the small bouquet of roses he had bought over the big table full of papers.

They had all day following clues and trying to know from where, Stanley could have controlled Rebecca, as they spoke, but had not found out, the son of the bitch knew how to dodge them ...

He got into the shower thinking all the time had a real chance now that Scotland Yard had given signs of being on their side. Perhaps, yes .. perhaps this was the opportunity they needed to get it once and for all, but anyway, had to be smart, they were in minority. One mistake would be fatal.

He left the shower quickly dried and dressed in one of his best costumes. He shaved and perfumed. Rebecca deserved that for once everything was perfect.

He went to his bed and moved it .. Behind the dark wood headboard, there was a safe embedded in the wall. It marked the password and opened.

He took a small box and opened it. In it they were kept lovely silver cufflinks, the only inheritance from his father. He put them again and put the box inside.

But before we do ... he was allowed to take a look at the other things he had stored there.

Gems from Skye, a few ... ownership papers and the background, a black box. He knew what was inside. The Markus's works about Vincent, and all that he took the lab, that night.

Catching air and without a hint of remorse, he slammed the door of the safe and locked it. He put the bed in place, and taking the flowers, went from there. Rebecca would be waiting.

It was a simple dinner. Rebecca had cooked up a dish fried vegetables with tuna, who taught him the cook of the Reynolds when she was a child, and then some chicken breasts with soy sauce, recipe Lynn's. Wish was well!

When Stuart arrived, she went out to meet the porch, dressed in a tight dress over black Deep V-neck with a silver choker, from which hung a huge stone in purple, in the neck. Her hair was loose and was splendid.

They entered wing house, and he was responsible for opening wine and for once, in all the time that had passed since they had met again, they decided that only would speak of them.

During the two long hours of the dinner, they agreed that would be counted everything that had happened in their lives since they parted.

Rebecca let him be a kid in the small town of the island when he went with Duncan to London at the news of the imminent death of his father and now he had found, being apparently like her.

So carefully watched as he spoke of things that were not so bad during those years and especially his relationship with Eric, Gerald and Angus ... Four young people who very young were told what they were and what was happening with his lineage. They accepted it like everyone else, until he met Vincent and Cat ...

Everything changed when despite the reluctance of Bob Reynolds, realized that there was much more than a hybrid in Vincent. Then fate took care to make the impossible, possible. It would have been a mistake, that Bob had managed to kill him.

In the time they have together, he had shown many times that he loved her ... and now, after what Vincent had told her, wanted to believe she could also love him. Did not want to feel manipulated him; not to him.

She smiled as Stuart talked excitedly about how they were preparing the Castle family, which, thanks to Erik and others, still standing, for all that they had found in the camera.

Remember the time that his brother had gotten there as they had managed to see a small part of what had kept inside, with their lamps. They could not stay too and had to leave without finding out more. That was one of the reasons to buy this house, to have access to these tunnels ...She never imagine it would end up, dead in life, in the same place.

When she left there with his brother, she wrote, all they had discovered on the factory, chimney, dungeons and that room ... and all this, over the years, reached in the Cat's hands. I was sure that when she wrote, was to find Catherine, as his diaries.

Stuart proposed at that time a toast.

\- For you…. I know I'll never be Duncan, but ...

Rebecca did not let him continue.

\- Do not say that…. Never forget that finish killing him ... Hoped not to have to do the same with you ... .- said smiling.

He laughed.

\- Me too…

The two fixed their eyes, green and blue, in each other's eyes while smell the wine.

Rebecca put the glass on the table and felt the time had come. The decision was made, no matter what happened. She was going to tell all, but first ...

She got up from the table and was putting out all the candles. He also stood watching as she did. When she finished, approached him.

\- I know that everything around us scared, but now enjoy the moment. if they are going to come after us and we will have to fight for what we want ... Nor do I know how long it will last my current situation ...- she removed him the cup of the hand and standing on tiptoe and kissed him on the lips ...- There's something we both want to do ... why postpone further?

He grabbed her waist and lifted heavily, looked into his eyes and kissed her back, with growing passion ...

\- You do not know how long I ...

She put her index finger on his lips, not letting him finish speaking.

\- Yes, I know…

Stuart brought her down. They held hands, and together, climbed the stairs to the bedroom Rebecca.

* * *

Bob Reynolds returned home after spending the afternoon and evening in the Cat's apartment.

Was never going to be alone if he could help it. She was visibly angry. Although he was not sure it was for being locked up ... he had caught many knowing glances between her and her brother.

Stuart had prepared dinner for three. Himself, Cat and Mark, but had to share with two more guests because Heather, and his current bodyguards also targeted.

Not without reason. He was also of the family ... and Evan was no doubt it was the family doctor ... For the good of Jt, we would leave the scientific part ...

Poor Jt! It was a tough swallow, losing a parent. He still remembered when his father died.

Sigh.

Sure, than have to Vincent close, helped him get through it. A true friend is very important at this time ... he had to Nick ... Both comforted each other.

Mark that night would stay with Cat, but could not help being uneasy. Something inside him told him that things were going to get worse and than Cat would suffer ... as much as they wanted to to protect her and keep her in cotton wool.

He came to the door and took the key to open.

And at that moment, a noise startled him.

He turned frightened and reached for the revolver ..

Again the same noise. It came from behind the house, from the garden overlooking the kitchen.

He was walking slowly toward it, carrying his weapon at all times ready to aim and shoot in a split second.

He walked around the house and reached the area where he had buried Rebeca their children, next to the fence ... walked toward the door leading to the kitchen and then saw someone slid along the wall of the house, hidden in the shadows, just in his direction:

\- I'd stay where you are if you do not want to blow your head off! .- He shouted, ready to fire.

The figure stood still obscured by the shadows of the garden. Pulled something in the hand to the ground and raised the arms.

\- Do not shoot Robert, I am. - she said going towards him.

Bob, lowered the gun, hearing her voice and see her appear, in the light of the street lamps.

\- Oh my God! Dana!

He ran to her and hugged her.

She did the same, but then Robert noticed that had hardly arm strength.

\- Oh! She wanted so much to see. - she pulled away to look at him -. I am so tired…

Bob gripped the feeling she might faint ... and that was what happened a few seconds later.

He picked her up, and quickly got into the house.

* * *

When Ethan arrived at the entrance to the left, next to the port warehouse, he did not understand where he could take to keep track of Lynn, but would have to take risks, even if it was a trap.

He opened the big wooden door, rotten, almost effortlessly and into the large empty space. He was walking toward where his instincts told him and came to a small area on the left, which was bounded by walls of brick work. A door that once had a glass top allows access to that area.

He opened it and entered the room. There was nothing, just a dusty old floor wood, smooth walls and some windows too high for anyone to get by them.

What was happening? he asked himself.

He could not fail ... it was time to do this. Now that everything was paralyzed waiting for news from Washington, had to find her and leave the two of NY that night ... I had noticed that she, too, felt the special connection between them. It would be difficult not convince her to come with him, by choice ... but in all ways, would take her away ...He felt like they had to be together and that nothing would change.

He started down the small room and suddenly noticed a strange sound on the floor. He stepped closer and again found the trail.

He pushed aside the jumble of papers and other trash, and then he saw it; perfectly delimited, had a trapdoor. He grabbed one of short sides and pulled upwards. It opened without difficulty and without making the slightest noise. He realized that was used regularly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV**

They arrived in Boston in mid-afternoon. They went straight to the house of his parents.

His cousin, had told him they would be there.

His father's body. would be at the funeral home until the funeral, but the family had gathered in the house. For the most part, to prepare the reception the next day.

Upon arrival at the door, they saw that there were many cars parked on the street, usually empty, the suburb where they lived.

Forbes's house continued to be the same, and Vincent could not help thinking about summer, had happened there, accompanying his friend.

When Jt was 18, his parents moved to Boston because began working at Harvard. He stayed in New York to study at the University there, sharing an apartment near the campus with Vincent ... but that was not an obstacle, that they should come see them frequently.

Vincent, parked his wife's Mustang, the only hole that was free and smiled. He turned to look at his friend and saw that he did too.

\- Are we thinking the same thing ?. - He said as he stopped the car and the seat belt is loose.

Jt nodded.

\- Many memories…

\- So many...

Jt ran his hand over his face. He was visibly excited.

They left the car and were walking the few meters that separated them from the house. They went into the garden and were walking toward the door classic bright red.

Jt went setting in every detail. In the yellow color of the woods, that made her so special in all the houses on the street, and had been one of the things that her mother liked, when they bought; the wooden shutters of black color and its perfect symmetry, something that his father loved ...

He sighed when they arrived and looking at Vincent, who nodded, rang the bell. Immediately they heard hurried footsteps were heading there.

The door opened and a tall, very thin, freckled face and almost the same age, appeared in the doorway.

He smiled when he saw Jt and hugged him. He hugged him back ... and back slaps.

\- Good to see you Dylan .- he said.

\- Me too, but I would have liked it to be otherwise ... .- he told Jt.

They separated and Jt, looked at Vincent.

\- Do you remember Vinny?

\- Yes, yes, and more after your return to life ... .- he held out his hand and shook it effusively. Could tell they was happy to see them, but also saw that there was sadness in his voice -. As you will understand, it was a subject much discussed by my uncles ...

Vincent nodded. Dylan knew since they started coming to spend the summer at home. Julia's Family, Jt's mothers, was all Boston and had met many times with him in the city night.

\- But, come; your mother takes around an hour ago by the Praetorian Guard of the Forbes family. Your aunts, and there is no way that the loose and you know, the "love" that she has them ...

Jt nodded, smiling.

They entered the hall of the house and noticed Vincent, a quick glance, everything was just like the last time he was there, more than 15 years ago. Each piece of furniture, every carpet, every picture, all the same and in the same place.

The room was on the right as one entered, the stairs in front and Theodore's office to the left. At that time, the two sliding doors giving access to it, were closed and yes, it was a novelty, because as he was, never closed. Down the hall was the kitchen and a small toilet. From the kitchen, it was acceded to the basement and backyard.

The bedroom, Julia's and a bathroom occupied the entire second floor and the attic was the Jt's,bedroom and therefore his, when they came to visit.

Dylan made them enter the room at that time, it was full of people.

Jt turned to Vincent and vocalize: "Family and close friends".

Nothing set foot in the room all turned to look there. Jt heard a lot of sighs, and within minutes, he was kissed, hugged, and squeezed together in feeling, so many times that he was unable to thank them all.

The father's family,was too effusive ... This consisted of three older sisters and two younger brothers.

With his uncles had never had any notable problem, but with his aunts, that it was another story. Too much sincerity and tactless, was what characterized and Jt came to pick them kind of icky.

The her mother's family. It was shorter It was only Julia and her sister Andrea, Dylan's mother.

Jt saw his mother sitting on the couch. As she saw them, said goodbye to the harpies and went to meet them.

He got up and ran to hug her son, Vincent remained in a discreet background.

He noticed a little on her. She was still the antithesis of his son. Small and thin, her hair was a little shorter than before and everything had turned white. Undoubtedly seeing already knew who his son looked like.

Theodore Forbes was a big, strong man who frightened alone with see him, especially if you are between 7 and 17 years and have failed an exam. He never raised his voice, but his tone when he spoke, leaving very clearly as felt - and in case argue with him used to have the last word and left no room for the reply; but along with that, Vincent always remember the facility had to motivate them to study, to which implicasen what they wanted to do and abusing it ... Julia also had that and Jt had inherited twice.

Possibly the reason that they were together was that they felt the same passion for their work, but they had the same sense of humor ... A unique sense of humor where things always said with a double intention and where laughter used to appear minutes later.

Jt was physically like him, maybe a little smaller, but his brain and his heart were his mother.

Julia loved his son and Theodore also, but had never been a ordinary parents ... Just wanted their son was well and always supported him throughout, but as they felt I had to mature, decisions take him, including being almost adopted by Keller ...

For Jt, brothers's Vincent, were his older brothers, and Vincent ... I had not palabas to say what Vincent meant to Jt when they met and everyone sensed that Vincent also because not separated from then until he took the wrong decision, he could never take.

After embracing his son, she saw Vincent and ran toward him. She hugged him as strong as Jt.

\- Vinny! .- Said his name as he let go -. God, I can not still believe it's you ... .-, took him by the shoulders and looked him up and down.

Vincent was left embraced by Julia.

He said nothing more, she simply went to his sister and his nephew and said something in his ear.

Then he grabbed both his arm and took them to the office of her late husband. She opened the door and ushered them close them again as the three were inside.

\- It was a relief you came here ... they were going crazy staying .- said a moment, standing at the door.

She looked at the two.

\- Are you great! .- told grinning; her eyes filled with tears, but made an effort to go away.

\- Sit down ... ..- led them to the leather seats under the window.

Jt forced her to sit on one of them and he took the leather his father's,chair who was very close to the big table.

\- How are you mama ?. - He asked as he approached her and sat in the middle of the two, and opposite the window.

\- Well ... .- he said tightly catching air. It was something that could happen, your father, long ago, that prepared me for this. From the first, almost heart attack, I had assumed ... .- she crossed her legs and smiled -. He died doing what he loved best, teach ...

\- No samples found gave wrong that day ...

Julia shook her head side to side.

\- Not…. He was fine when he left ... .- sighed -. Had a staff meeting and went before me ... Normally we were both together ... - stroked his son's knee. Julius ...-. She closed her eyes and smiled. ... Jt. Still hard for me to call you that ..

He nodded.

\- I know mom, I know ... .- he puts his hand over hers.

\- I have made you come here to get out of that nest ... .- she looked toward the door. Because there's something I have to tell you ... Your father and I, we bought an apartment near the university a few months ago ...

Jt raised his eyebrows in surprise.

\- I did not know anything…

\- No need you to know ... .- sighed -. Anyway, I'm moving there as soon as all this is over ... .- she looked around -. All this, the house and the content is yours ... So your father and I decided long ago ... - she smiled -. I'll stay only things that bring me good memories ... .- she turned around and looked at the large table presiding the room. For example, that wooden box ...

The two young men looked out there and saw it. A box of light wood, with small drawings in the form of low relief with geometric motifs.

\- The box that you brought from your trip to Rome? .- He asked his son, surprised.

She nodded.

\- Yes ... there have been many years of leave messages there ... .- she looked back at Jt -. Everything is arranged in the testament ... He has left something to your cousins, but nothing more ...

Some other, I know that will rage, because they were handing the of your grandmother, but I do not care ..

\- Mama, I do not need the Grandma's dishes .. .- told him staring at the walls of the office. Shelves full of books fills everything .. No need the grandmother, but never would shed any of those books ... pieces of the soul of his parents and perhaps his own, were scattered in them.

\- Then you sell it ... Besides who knows if your future Mrs. Forbes might be interested? .- she winked, as he said it.

Jt bowed his head, and Vincent coughed.

Julia took a deep breath smiling.

\- I see something happens here.

Jt licked his lips and rolled up his sleeves. It was not for less ...

\- I was dating a girl a season ... nothing important. - He turned to Vincent ... .but he has married and is expecting twins - his friend realized he wanted to change the subject.

She grinned looking at Vincent.

\- I'm glad Vinny! you deserve it ... and as for you ..- went to his son quickly -. You did not tell us anything ...

\- It was not important ..

Vincent snorted, what he told Julia that was not exactly true.

\- Yet it is rare that your father did not realize ... He had a sixth sense with you .- said to him.

\- Mom, do not talk nonsense.

\- No nonsense ... When we leave alone in NY was interested in knowing how you would from a distance ... and followed him always doing ..

She stood and crossed his arms

\- Theodore knew that something was wrong with you, all those years when Vincent was given up for dead ...

Jt was not expecting.

\- What are you saying?

Julia looked at Vincent before speaking.

\- When we heard you were dead, Jt came to live here, a few weeks ... was broken. - His son, hear her, bowed his head.

\- Mom, he already knows it ...

\- Yes, but what he does not know, is during that time you were asleep on the living room couch ... virtually no set foot on your room ..

Vincent put his hands in the pockets of his pants and looked at his friend, who was still with his head down.

\- When he returned to NY we were very worried about him ... but, surprise! .. When he returned a month later ... everything had changed ... he stayed in his room. Your father, whom he did not miss anything, he was always telling me since then that you spent too much money to live you alone ..

Jt raised his head quickly.

\- How does he know that?

Julia smiled.

\- Your father was always aware of you although ... it can not seem to give the impression that we leave you out in the Keller's home, but I just knew it was the best that could happen to you. They teach you another way of life different from two crazy science ..

She took Vincent.

\- I can never thank you enough ... .- she said.

Vincent smiled remembering those years. Very happy years, with all his family present.

\- We made happy ... imagine what would have become of me without him ...

Julia pulled away.

\- The fact is that when we see you on the news ... I was in the kitchen and started screaming ... your father came running worried and I can only indicating that see television ... He stood still watching and only said one thing: "It is good to know, that taking into account that there were two, also not spending so much ".. and left the kitchen, leaving me freeze, at what he was insinuating ... I always thought that Julius hid us something with that obsession we left a hotel , every time we went to see you ... the famous shared apartment was nothing other than the place where he hid you ... "

She looked at the two.

\- You were together all that time ...

Vincent nodded.

\- It's very complicated to explain, but if it had not been for him ... I ...

Julia took his arm and then took her son. He started walking leaving him talking to Vincent.

\- I guess what amnesia was not true.

\- One part yes ... ..

\- No need to tell me more ... I know both very well, and I know that if it happened, would be very powerful reasons ... I know you always do the right thing. - He took air strength.- and now let's go back to that nest of vipers ... We have to comply with the protocol ...

Jt grinned and nodded as they opened the door.

* * *

Ethan descended the stairs slowly. He closed the trapdoor as he could. Did not want to give an advantage to anyone who could hide in the shadows ... I was sure of being alone, but not by others to be cautious and also thought smiling, he could see in the dark ...

He came to what appeared to be the basement of the building. The low ceiling prevented him from walking normally. It was not a problem to keep track of her.

The floor was wood, but could see that beneath the slats was stone. Unpolished stone. It was a rectangular space of just over 15 square meters, with walls lined also with dark wood slats ...

He went to one where the trail Lynn was clearer. As he walked in that direction, he could see it was filled with rodent droppings and saw a lot of curious yellow eyes, who followed him.

Why that be had taken her there? I did not understand anything ... Suddenly, something crossed his mind.

What if it was a trap? ... What if a handkerchief was a lure to bring her up there, and there was more than curious eyes watched? .. He denied, shaking his head vigorously ... It was quite impossible. He would know it.

He considered the idea of leaving, for a few seconds, but then undone. His senses could not deceive him.

He kept looking for something to give him a clue where ellestaba. He looked around the walls and in the northeast corner of the room saw something that caught his attention. One of the wooden panels on the north wall was moved. He tried to remove carefully and saw that it was not a single panel, but seven or eight together, with each other. He turned and saw a descending ramp.

The ramp was of the same stone, the basement floor.

Without thinking he started down.

He had just dropped a couple of meters when he reached a tunnel covered with green and white floor tiles . Subway tiles appeared, but noticed that the walls were rock hard, without any decoration.

Suddenly all your senses focused on one thing. Just notice her, it was close He could feel her intense smell and could almost feel the softness of the skin of her arm, her neck.

He walked forward along the tunnel. Every step he felt she was closer ... Could be alone hidden, for that animal at one those tunnels? He could not believe it, but, on the other hand, where he could live, something so terrifying? ..

The tunnel down for a few meters, to ascend and descend again a couple more times, until he came to the entrance of forging a long bridge.

He was astonished to see it ... what did that down there? He leaned over the railing and saw that had incredible depth to the bottom "maybe it is the right way to get to hell," he thought.

Still he is looking at the abyss, when he caught movement across the bridge. He turned and saw Lynn, she got into a tunnel. In a blink he had crossed to the other side, following her.

One thought occupied his mind. And he had her.

He got into the tunnel where she just walked in, expecting to see her away but did not see her.. How was it possible, if you had not spent enough time, so she reached the curve? ... He closed his eyes and continued feeling her

He took the ramp on the right at the next intersection and saw the fleeting movement of a dress folding the next bend He went behind his desire without realizing that he was moving into the depths of the tunnels.

Right at the bottom, next to a door carved into the rock, he saw her. Leaning against the stone wall with her hands covering her face.

At that time, a metallic clink began to be heard. At first the gale blowing, barely made it audible, but gradually, was increasing in intensity.

The tinkling became more sharp and fast, while Ethan, noticed that other sounds equally acute, joined it..

The room produced a very particular echo and everything was multiplied by 100. Ethan had to make an effort to concentrate. His ultrasensitive senses were beginning to feel overwhelmed by the noise that riveting inside him like a knife. He transformed himself, without realizing.

Lynn saw that he turned, looked at him and pierced the door carved into the rock at his side.

He tried to ignore the pain produced this cacophony that threatened to drive him crazy, and to go for it, when he felt something digging into his back.

He turned in time to see the red plume a tranquilizer dart on his shoulder. He looked up and could see over the place through which he had entered, a series of arches that reached the high stone ceiling, and the highest, two men with pistols pointed darts.

He was going to jump for them, but the noise again become stronger, and the tenth of a second he lost in the confusion that followed the crescendo, made two darts nailed in his chest and one of his legs. But still, he knew, he had the strength to jump on them and kill them, before he lost track of her.

But he could not, because he felt that something big bore down on him in the same place where Lynn was gone ... He rummaged just in time to fend off his attacker. A roar escaped his throat while another escaped his attacker's throat.

He knew without seeing it well, it was none other than the incredible being who had taken her. The two fell to the ground. He opened his mouth baring his fangs and attempt to bite him in the neck, paralyzing him for. The bite failed because his prey could escape in time, but continued to attack.

The men who were in the upper arches had stopped throwing darts. Ethan imagined they did not want to hurt the animal that was struggling.

The animal hit him hard in the stomach and saw a gash where he felt the blow. He smiled. It would be cured in seconds. shirt and ripped jacket to his adversary, saw as the wound is closed while going to the triumphant gesture.

\- You can never me. - He said with guttural and deep, from the beast.-. I've never had a hunting trophy on the wall, I think you're the first ... .- as he said that the scar was closed.

He was prepared to jump on Vincent, who was waiting with the prepared claws, baring his powerful tusks.

But then he felt her near again, being close, and turned in time to see her , walk with a transparent chiffon long dress. The beast held his breath ..

It was an angel, wonderful and disturbing ... and he wanted her with an ardor that devoured inside.

Animal forgot and went to meet him. The noise was pounding his brain ... but no longer felt. He only saw her. Only, he felt her.

Lynn went to him slowly, watching as slowly, the man returned to take control .. "That's ... Well ... let go tranquilizer doing their job ..." She thought .

When they arrived at each other ... Ethan smiled and touched her face slowly, she fixed her blue eyes on him slanted eyes. They said nothing. He bent his head to kiss her and she did not pull away.

At the precise moment Ethan's lips were about to touch the Lynn hers had a moment of weakness, because he felt he wanted to kiss her. His eyes turned yellow and his whole body shook, but then, the image of Vincent reading to children and their looks when he found reading Wuthering Heights, made could resist the desire.

He closed his eyes and opened them again became blue ... She raised her right arm all she could and brought it down hard on his neck, sticking a syringe with twice the dose of darts.

Ethan could not do anything because was not expecting ... The noise had destabilized, darts had made him lose reflexes, small fight with Vincent entrusted and the arrival from her, had made him vulnerable ...

A few seconds to feel the prick her legs failed her neck and fell to his knees. She grabbed Lynn's legs, but it was useless, he had no strength ... Before Vincent came to her, he was already lying on the ground completely unconscious.

\- Without him, we have practically nothing ... .- he said Dana when he had finished telling everything

* * *

She sat on the bed of Rober's bed, covered only by savannah .Bob moon was at her side, lying, stroking her bare back.

That was the place where he had left after entering it in the house, when she had fainted. When he realized it was okay, let it rest for a while. He sat inthe chair he used to read at night, when he could, and just watch her sleep and woke to expect.

When he did, he sat on the bed at once. Robert realized he did not know where he was. He went to her quickly.

\- Calm calm! I'm ... you're home ... . - She hugged her while, her face with her hands was covered and began to mourn.

\- You can not imagine what they have been these months ..- she said, sobbing, hugging him tightly.

\- Tell me ... - said, as he stroked his dark hair then -. Tell me slowly ... and do not be afraid, I'm here with you ...

She took a deep breath and still pressed closer to him.

Bob, let it calm down and that was gradually stopped noticing that mourn.

A few minutes later Dana was released from his arms and wiped his face. Bob offered him a glass of water that was on the nightstand. He had left him there while he slept. She accepted it pleased. He drank the whole glass and asked for more. He smiled and refilled it.

\- Thank you. - She said she handed back the glass. He left on the table and then, sighing, began stroking her face.

\- It starts where you want ... Or if you want to sleep ... no problem. - He whispered slowly.

She took her hand and pressed closer to her face.

\- You better tell it all ... I need him out ...

He nodded.

Dana bit her lip and cleared her throat. Then, slowly, she rose from the bed. She needed some distance to tell him everything.

\- I impersonated an FBI agent during most of the time spent in Washington ... - she said, walking toward the window

Bob just looked at her without saying anything ...

I knew her for some time and was relatively easy to go home and get their credentials. I dyed my hair red and I got contact lenses ... They were so eager to help and to show that everything was transparency, which did not bother to check whether it was a real FBI agent. To see identification, they simply had ... But I knew that things could be complicated ...- turned -. Now, after getting this.- said backpack resting on the floor of the room against the wall -. I finished ... I was just, I will not go back ... Nothing keeps me there ... and I just want to be with you ... .- sat back down on the bed and hugged him resting his head on his chest-. A man helped me get all the information I have ... I was the one who told him everything, and forcing him to get me there, to get to copy entire databases of the Hospital and everything surrounding that hospital ... I had to kill one of the security men with your magical blisters ... and at the end when we were almost at the trees ... shot him twice and killed him ... "

Bob, to hear her, feared collapse again, but she did not. She just stood close to him ...

\- "While I fled ..- she said a few seconds later -. I only had in mind, that Peter had died because of me ... and I realized I could not bear the thought of dying without seeing you again ... Robert.- raised the head and looked into his eyes -. I want to grow old with you…. I know I can not promise anything ... and there is still a lot to fight, but we may have an opportunity ... and if not ... I want to die by your side ... "

Bob took her face in his hands and staring in the eyes said:

\- Oh Dana! Dana! For the first time in years, I want you all over. I want a future with you, and I'm afraid of losing, losing to Mark, Cat, children ... Until to Vincent ...

Dana smiled and kissed him.

\- You get old, Bob Reynolds ...

\- Same Mark told me ... .- said smiling back -. I want to die in many years ... and that you're with me when that happens.

He kissed her, anxious to make it clear what he felt for her

She returned it with equal intensity.

They turned a moment, each other and turned to look at the eyes. They are just light a flame that had long been off.

Dana picked up her black sweater over her bottom and pulled it over her head.

He did not need that should tell no more.

They made love all night ... For a long time they were not together, but then their bodies recalled the other and everything flowed.

When they decided to rest, Dana was telling him in detail everything she had learned and now, as Bob stroked her back, she made it clear that without Peter would be very difficult to prove anything.

\- The files has no name and IP addresses can not be traced, Peter told me ... It will be difficult for us to link with them. I guess to recognize him as your employee will erase any record of him ...

Bob got up and sat beside her. They kissed.

\- Do not worry, we will find the way ... .- he bowed his head, grabbed her hand and squeezed -. He has appeared an agent of Scotland Yard ... so looks have always been attentive to what my family in London sent them, unofficially, of course, but they have been ... and now, perhaps, after the affair of Baker, we can do something against them ...

Dana's eyes widened.

\- Scotland Yard? I can not believe ... that's fantastic ..- said smiling frankly surprised.

Bob smiled at once, but calmed down a bit.

\- Well, it's something important, but the people there, have much power, and yet we can not launch from the rooftops.

Dana nodded.

\- I think Peter told me something determines funding came from London ...

\- Can be…. Now we just have to try it ...

He turned and grabbed the nightstand, his watch.

\- It is still early to call a meeting ... but we have to tell them everything ... when before ... They are ready, sure they find out that Peter was not alone in this.

Dana nodded. She was sure of it.

Bob turned to leave, the clock on the nightstand, and turned toward her . He smiled, noting, still in her cheeks, the blush of her last orgasm. He stroked her neck.

\- You are tired…. You want to sleep. - he said to her.

She walked over and patted his lips, as she said, smiling:

\- No ... I do not want to sleep.

* * *

Cat awoke from a dream in which she saw herself, mounted on a boat and surrounded by people who did not know, navigating a sea covered in fog, when he heard the sound of her cell phone. Had just received a message. She quickly got up thinking it was Vincent.

She checked the time. It was just the 4 am. An hour a bit strange to send messages. She lit the light of her bedside and read it.

"Catherine, I'm Jacob, the bird is in the cage. Everything went well"

Cat's hand went to her mouth. Ethan had been captured!

They had done it. He leaned back in his bed with the phone in hand, thinking of the consequences of this. It could go right or go very wrong. She did not want imagine what would be a horde of beasts like him, were there to look ... A horror. She closed her eyes. Could he really be of use? ... she was not so clear as Vincent.

He looked back at the time, worried. She shrugged and decided that it should send as soon as possible. If he was asleep, she would read in the morning upon waking ... and if he was awake ...

She pressed the button and forwarded it.

Vincent was lying on his bed when he was to spend the weekend at the home of Forbes, he stared at the ceiling of the room. He had tried to sleep but it was useless. He could not stop thinking about two things. How they would have gone to Vincent and others trying to catch Ethan ... and his wife.

The one was concerned, the other was pure longing.

He sensed that if they had not called him, was that everything was ongoing, and that children and she were good but it was hard not having her around. He was so accustomed to sleeping on her side now, that if she was not there with him, it was as if he lacked something of himself.

He closed his eyes imagining her in bed, lying on hm side sleeping peacefully. He smiled. He could also imagine, lying on her side, looking him and completely naked. Not…. better to leave it ... This was no time ... He had to attend a funeral ...

He sighed and stood, he, on his side. Jt was sleeping, quiet, right in front of him.

He had to get some sleep or you going to do very long night.

It had been just over five minutes since he had thought the latter, when a sharp sound made him sit up. His phone.

He picked it up from the table where he had left off, right next to the bed.

They could only be them saying something about Ethan. He read it, was Catherine and I was right, it was about Ethan. They even had caught!

\- Good! .- He shouted without realizing it. He looked at the bed where his friend was asleep and did not see movement.

He read the message ... Then he came another, quickly turned off the sound, looking back at Jt. Nothing, everything quiet.

"I imagine you'll be asleep ... Just tell you that I really miss you and love you"

Vincent quickly replied ..

"I'm awake. I can not sleep without you next to me!

He waited a bit and then saw Cat, again wrote.

"I can not sleep without you ... They have caught Ethan. You know what can cause all this, right?

He answered.

"Yes, I know, but trust not regret. I am convinced that we end up helping to find Stanley and others. Remember that we have the advantage of Lynn"

"Lynn ... but she may also suffer a lot. You know, how it works, this kind of relationship between beasts"

Vincent smiled. Noticed that Cat never forget what Tori.

"Not so bad, Cat, but we will have a considerable advantage with Lynn on our side.

"It may be so .("

"Do not think Tori, thinking, Lynn use, to handle"

"Okay, I'll try ... I just hope nothing happens to her.

How was everything? ¿Jt? "

Vincent settled down, better in bed.

"Okay ... Sad, like his mother but is normal"

"Yes it is"

"How are you?

"Well ... I've been in the morning with Evan in the hospital for some tests to make me ... .."

Vincent frowned.

"Do you really have been all day at home?

Cat took to answer.

"Cat?"

"Yes.."

Vincent shook his head from side to side.

"I do not believe you. Then I'll call Mark to confirm me"

Cat exhaled loudly.

"Okay, okay, I went out to do one thing ... but was little time .. When you come back you what I tell all ... But I'm fine ... that's what matters."

"It's impossible that you're quiet"

"You know me"

Vincent stared at the ceiling for a moment and closed his eyes. I'd give anything to be with her ... .jt needed him but he needed her ... so much that came to scare.

"Vincent ..."

Cat had sent him another message.

"Tell me.."

"I think we sleep ..."

"Yeah ... but before ... tell me you're wearing," he wrote smiling.

Cat in bed laughed. She looked at herself ... flannel pajamas, with latest buttons undone.

"Nothing and you"

Vincent also laughed.

"Nothing…." .- He wrote.

"Oh!"

Vincent phone stuck to his chest when he heard Jt was moving in bed. Wait a few seconds and again wrote.

"Do you think that when I come back, we can ... you know?"

Cat shrugged reading it.

"I do not know ... Then I'll ask him ... I guess if we are careful ..."

Vincent nodded.

"We'll have ... I miss you so much" ..

\- What the hell are you doing? - Jt asked then, turning on the light.

Vincent closed his eyes.

\- Nothing, could not sleep, Cat either.

Jt smiled.

\- I see ... .- he put his glasses. Sending them text messages late into night ... oh! How cute!

\- Wait ... - he said somewhat embarrassed that he had caught. They had come to a funeral, maybe it was not the time for messages -. I say goodbye now.

"Cat, I must leave you ... I just wake Jt, uppps"

Cat laughed heartily.

"Okay do not worry ... you ... you know ... I'll try to get some sleep ... I love you"

"I love you too ... sweet dreams!"

Cat stood for a while watching the last message from her husband.

\- Sweet Dreams. - said loudly to the phone. She left it with a sigh above the table and covering her up to her neck, she tried to sleep ... Trusting in her dream had a Vincent naked beside her.

Jt leaned against the headboard of the bed.

\- Something has happened?. .- He asked worried.

Vincent was placed on its side.

\- No….

Jt stared.

\- There are things you have not told me, right?

Vincent looked down and cleared his throat.

\- Occasional but I swear that very few. - He said effusively latter -. What has happened with the Consortium I've told you everything, and Murray, and of the bastard that he wants to take my children. - his blood boiling just thinking -. What we have not told you is that, can hurt many innocent people ...

His friend nodded.

\- It has to do with that weird blood sample that gave me Cat, a few months ago ...

Vincent thought for a few seconds but in the end, nodded.

\- Yes ... it has to do with it ... .- he sat on the bed -. I swear if I could I would tell you everything, but we can not ... for now ...

Jt shook his head from side to side.

\- Do not worry…. We all have secrets ..

Vincent was astonished.

\- Do you have secrets? .- he thought of the behavior so rare that his friend had in recent days ...

Jt stood still staring straight ahead. If he wanted them to be honest with him, he would have to be with them.

He sighed and began to speak.

\- After Gabe abducts Cat, I took some locators that Mark gave me the FBI and placed in your mobile ... I knew perfectly well where you were going when you went through the night, those infamous days when you were away from Catherine ..

\- Jt, by God! . - Vincent's face with her hands over her -. That is why you threw me those looks ...

His friend nodded.

\- What I was pissed off that you lied to me ... and I will spend my not you was mum. - He pursed his lips, unable to avoid the anger that oozed each of his words -. I followed all your movements since then ... and I know that the day you brought me that sample, were coming from a place that can not exist ... because according to the locator you were standing in the middle of 4th Avenue ... and I think it's impossible ...

Vincent drove hard the air from his lungs.

\- I can not tell you….

\- Secrets and more secrets ... is normal, I also had mine. Do not you think ...? - He rose from the bed -. I'm thirsty.

He went to the dormer window facing west and opened a small fridge underneath.

\- Mom, I love you ... .- He pulled two beers -. You want one?

Vincent nodded.

He opened them and gave it, then sat back down on the bed.

\- Bob knew long ago started saying some people.- Vincent after taking a sip of his beer -. They are a fairly large group that hides the tunnels NY. A network where they join, abandoned subway tunnels, culverts, and spacious rooms excavated in the rock ... something totally amazing ..

Jt was looking at him with his mouth open.

\- Are not you're lying, right?

Vincent shook his head from side to side.

\- And ... Can I go see him ?. .- He asked.

Vincent shook his head again.

\- No, for now ... maybe, someday ... You have to understand that I should not have told you ... Their survival depends on that few people know it ...

Jt got up from the bed and began pacing around the room.

\- Wait ... .- said -. Then, they were the ones who saved Cat, when the lab collapsed ...

Vincent nodded.

\- And it is, where Lynn is now ...

Jt stopped and stared.

\- Tess is trying to hunt Gabe ...

Vincent suddenly expelled to hear all the beer, which he wore at that time in the mouth.

\- WHAT?!

 **Continued ... very soon ...)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter XV**

Jt, calmly, approached one of the drawers in the closet and pulled out a basketball jersey, old. He threw it to the ground just where it had fallen Vincent's beer.

His friend had stood and looked perplexed.

Jt sat back on the bed.

\- Sit down Vincent's ...

He did to him. He could not even batting an eye ... Gabe alive! And Tess hunting him!

Jt started talking

\- ... Gabe, or what is left of Gabe ..- he took his mobile nightstand drawer. He looked for something and handed it to Vincent. This was hung on a wall of his apartment ...

Vincent took it slowly.

The photo showed a hung cork from a wall full of papers. Enlarged image.

\- Look at the picture ...

His friend ignored him and expanded the drawing in charcoal.

\- Holy God!

Jt nodded.

\- That's right I said ...

He was telling in detail everything he had been doing since before the initial surprise and subsequent amazement of Vincent.

\- Once I realized that their nights out were not very normal ... I decided to follow her ... - He finished the beer in one gulp, and left it on the nightstand. He clasped his hands and continued talking. Vincent barely breathing as he heard -. I ventured to see her with Joe ... it was a possibility, but I did. I bought a car, a black Mercedes, who passed the most unnoticed possible and throw me behind her ...

\- I can not believe ... You bought it for that.

\- Yes ... - he nodded -. I followed him across the East River from the port to the north ... was many times during these months ... I also followed the police station, where Joe works. - He cleared his throat -. .. Normal thing, but once I saw out with another woman ... I researched something on my own, and was the detective Jo Martinez ... the same we met at the hospital when she fainted.

\- Jt ... how could you do all this and tell us nothing ... We can not leave her alone if it is true that is ...

His friend raised a hand to signal to stop talking and listen.

\- I had no choice ... What Joe tore me apart inside but when I started to notice that something was wrong, I did not share it with anyone ... Tess is my problem ... if I want to recover her have to be me, who helps .. without you .

Vincent got up from the bed viviblemente annoying.

\- Sorry, but it's very selfish of you ... you can not keep us out.

\- Do not you understand, right .- I said it was sad that so -. She wants you to leave out ... I do not want to be found out I'm watching her. I want to feel that she is my priority ... not you, she ... and do not think it is very difficult ... possibly, she did not ever know, but I know. This is my war.

Vincent put his hand on the head ...

\- She's with Joe ... .. .- closed his eyes and kept talking!. He knew what he would say would hurt -. I saw her before leaving the apartment. I told your thing, she already knew, and would not you say anything ... not come see you ... You can still feel something for you, but she is willing to move on ... . - He approached Jt who had risen, and not left to pace the room -. ... And of course this is incumbent on us ... If Gabe is alive could come back for Cat ... We care very much !

Jt bowed his head.

\- From what I read in the papers that I saw in his apartment ...

Vincent raised his eyes to heaven.

\- It's true, you've come to enter her apartment, what if she had caught you? What the hell would you have said to her?

\- Vincent, please let me talk ... - He sighed -. I know that I should not have done it but I saw things that seemed so strange ... .- he faced his friend -. Imagine ... it would have been Cat. You would have moved heaven and earth ...

He, after a few seconds, nodded.

\- Yes ... but not me, are you. And I can not stand, thinking that something could happen to you! ... .- He said, almost shouting.

Jt he stood watching him. He swallowed and continued talking as if he had not heard the last thing Vincent had said.

\- ... By what I read, Gabe is broken and is killing homeless to survive ...

Vincent had a horrible feeling. He sat on the bed.

\- Can not be…

The research, led Cat concerning the homeless, he came to mind quickly.

Jt walk again.

\- So ... but now it's all gone to hell ...

Vincent raised his head.

\- What do you mean?

Jt took a few seconds before speaking.

\- A few days ago, I followed Tess. I think she realized ... and began to accelerate. And just then, Evan called me with an emergency at the hospital. A former patient of Baker, was suffering seizures and did not know why. I had to go right away ...

Vincent looked at him.

\- That was the day that Cat went to see you because she felt things ... I was with my family ... - he said, remembering.

Jt nodded.

\- The case is to stop follow and I returned to the hospital with considerable anger ... and then, while I was there the connection was lost ... Maybe she has been noticed, or simply that the phone is broken ... do not know ... I only know that I can not follow ... I have no way of knowing that she makes ...

He sat on the bed and covered his face with his hands.

Vincent shook his head from side to side. He approached him and sat beside him.

\- I'm sorry I screamed ... .- apologized ... but you have to understand that this is important ...

Jt did not move, but told him:

\- Do you know that you can not tell Cat, right? It would be a blow ...

\- I know ... but now that you told me you have to keep me informed of everything ... Gabe is what it is ... and it must be very dangerous if it is able to kill innocent people to survive ... .- recalled the drawing-. Possibly now be more beast than human ... Tess must be very careful with what you do and you too ..,. .- He told tremendously serious and concerned.

Jt nodded.

Vincent gave him a pat on the back.

\- And now let's get some sleep ... It's late…

He got up and got into his bed.

\- If you have nothing more to tell, of course. - jokingly said covering himself with the quilt.

Jt did not answer.

Vincent closed his eyes ..

\- It can not be…. What else?

Jt licked his lips.

\- This I think is good ...

\- Children?

\- Oh no! Your children are well ...

Vincent's eyes narrowed. He was lying. Something was up with children who did not want to tell.

\- ... It is about Rebecca. I think we can replicate the formula and save her ..

That early morning, Cat called Mark, to tell him that she would go alone to see Evan. It she was all right and did not need than he were with her.

\- No amuses me to have you out of my sight. - He said on the phone ... But I just got word that has appeared another young man died ...

\- What? .- she asked wonderingly. You do not think ever stop?

\- No ... they want the police to be as busy as possible ... I'm going to come there before the judge and lift the corpse ... they were once not thrown overboard. They left side of the business district ...

Cat shook her head. He could not believe it! Damn bastards!

\- One more thing, Cat ... Dad said, that you come home for lunch ... you have a surprise to us ...

Cat frowned. He grabbed the phone with his shoulder, while she was putting on her coat.

\- Good or bad surprise ..

\- I do not know .. When I arrived from home, I changed clothes and I have gone. He called me a few minutes ago to tell me ... just know that we all ... less Vincent, of course ... and that Stuart will cook.

Cat smiled.

\- That is good…

\- If..

He said goodbye to his brother and hung up. I had many things to do before going to dinner at the Reynolds's home .

Start by Evan ... and pray for Vincent returned that day ... she was dying to hug him, and also, was dying to retrieve her car.

Evan's visit was short. They had a lot of old patients Baker, to spend that day review. When she arrived, Heather stayed with the last by updating your profile and Evan went to the basement to meet with Cat.

He made a series of tests and found that had not returned bled.

\- In principle everything it is fine ... but that does not mean you have to take care of yourself. - Evan took off the gloves -. Now you can dress ...

Cat was doing it.

\- I recommend you to stop working. Twin pregnancies are heavier and more complicated ... You'll have to rest ...

\- I do not feel tired. - She said while buttoning her trousers.

Evan took a deep breath.

\- Yes, I know that these children do something in your body, but they can not avoid, is that you, more and more weight notes. It is gravity, and against that, they can not do anything. - He said wryly, as he sat in one of the stools -. Cat, you can do many things, but all in moderation and above all you have to avoid the problems ...

Cat laughed heartily.

Evan shrugged.

\- I do not know to say anything ...

Cat approached him.

\- I understand perfectly but ... it is so difficult you ask me ... I'll try I swear. Moreover, I know that there are things that nobody wants to tell me ... But even so we are in constant danger ... And I can not remain sitting waiting to come after us ... I can not….

Evan got up and headed toward the door.

\- I know ... anyway, here you have me to whatever is needed.

Cat stood for a moment stop. There was one thing she wanted to say.

\- Evan ... I know what happened in the Heather's apartment. - To hear you say that, a gesture of displeasure was reflected in his face -. Vincent has said that he gets back from Boston come to talk to you ... but ... I wanted to tell you something else ... .- Approached him and grabbed him by the arm -. You do not have to run away ... we all know who you are ...

Evan shifted uncomfortably and expelled the air from his lungs.

Cat, let ... .- he asked, almost, begged her.

\- Vincent, had your same reaction ... trying to get away from me ... but it's not a good decision. Then he realized that he could love and be loved in spite of what he was ...

Evan looked into her eyes.

\- Cat ... is not the same…. my circumstances are completely different ...

He had no time to reply. He left the room and disappeared into the hallway that led him to the elevator.

* * *

Mark went over the crime scene photos of the young, desperate. He knew it was not where they should look to find something that takes them to the culprits. He picked up the folder, closed it and threw it to the pile of papers he had on the table.

He sighed angrily.

At that time Cat came through the door of the room.

\- Hey ?! What the hell are you doing here? ... Ward should not see or ... what Evan told you? .- He asked worried

\- That I'm fine ... .. and that was waiting for me ... He wants to take it easy.

\- For your own good...

Cat looked angry.

Mark, if I got something clear from the conversation yesterday ... It is that I think they're hiding something ... .- he shrugged -. I have a hunch ... I trust me.

\- Cat !. - His brother surrendered. It was impossible -. I give up ...

She grinned. She opened the her desk drawer, still looking at him.

\- Do not be angry, Mark ... you have behaved very well ... and have a patience of a saint ...

\- I know ... First it was Dad, and now you ... Hey! .- He shouted when he saw what was pulling out of the drawer. He also had a hunch - Where are you going with that? He asked .- -. No…. You're not capable. - He said, knowing full well what she was going to do-. You have to leave her alone ...

Cat, kept the little gun Tess, firefighters had given him when they found desescombrando solar lab Sam, in the pocket of her jacket.

\- I'll give it back ... .- said without looking at his face.

Mark lowered his head.

\- You'll press her, to see has found something about those files ... - he stood-. You know who is now responsible for all this ... Tess does not have anything ... Forget it once! ..

Cat raised his head and looked at him.

\- I can not ... I promised I would find out what has happened and I will do it ... I can not introduce myself unanswered and the feeling that they are deceiving me ...

She stared for a few seconds to his brother, who said nothing. He just looked at her with concern.

\- See you at Dad's home, and do not be angry, please ... .- she begged, saying goodbye.

Then she looked down and left the police station, a decided step while Mark watched her away, unable to do anything.

* * *

The funeral was very early but took longer than it should. So many people wanted to greet the family was impossible to get out of there until all were gone.

The reception at the Forbes's house, after the funeral, allowed to see, as people from college, wanted to Theodore. All were destroyed, like his students.

As Julia said, in her words in church, I was extremely proud of her husband, especially for being able to motivate so many people finding their path in life. Vincent could not help shoulder grab his friend when he saw that tears were falling uncontrollably down his cheeks, as he heard her mother talking.

When everything calmed down a bit, Jt told him they had to return to NY. She took it in stride.

\- I understand ... if your wife is pregnant want to be with her ... but eating with me ... please ... There is a restaurant next to my apartment buenisima making a lasagne ... and I want to have you around me a little more ... .- smiled fun to see their faces -.- Oh! Do not worry I have not become a possessive mother suddenly, plus I have a lot of tests to correct and a couple of conferences to prepare ... but let me enjoy your company ... everyday is going to do hard without him ... - Vincent grabbed his arm. And I want to hear all of that wife of yours and those babies ... certainly not have a picture of her on phone?

Of course they stayed with her and it was true, the lasagne were great.

Jt could not stop thinking that would leave her alone and that broke his soul, but he knew well and knew she could with the situation.

They agreed that Dylan and his sister, help her with the papers of the house and that Julia would take, how little she wanted to the apartment. Everything else would be at home at the expense of what would make Jt with it.

As they said goodbye to her, next to the Mustang, with whom they gave the restaurant, Vincent's phone started ringing.

He picked it up, hoping it was Cat, but it was not.

\- Hello Vincent!

\- Emily! .- He pulled away a little Jt and his mother.

\- It will only be a minute ... I've been thinking a lot since you saw, we thought that you can spend some Christmas day with us ... I know that everything is complicated, but would be fine ... I have also found two trunks of your mother in the attic and there are plenty of things yours ..

Vincent smiled, but then his expression change.

\- I am very grateful for the invitation, but I told you that my life was complicated ... There are people who wish us harm Catherine and me, and I know that you also do it to you.

\- I knew you'd say that ... but there is a small chance keep that in mind, okay?

\- I promise you I will do it…. Ah! I have bad news for you ...

\- Which? .- She asked.

\- Theodore, Jt's father died two days of a massive heart attack ... I am now in Boston. We have come to the funeral ...

\- Oh, I'm sorry, a lot ... - Vincent knew she was telling the truth. The whole family had known him for years ... -. Please, give Jt a hug and Julia another. Do not see them from your mother's funeral ...

\- I will do it

Emily took a while to speak again.

\- Think about what I told you ... It would be nice ... do not bother you more ... a hug

\- Same Emily, I'll call you.. ...

He hung up the phone, he let out a sigh and again approached Julia and Jt.

\- Forgive, it was my sister in law, Emily ... was inviting us to spend Christmas with them ... She said I give you a hug to you both.

Julia went to him and gave.

\- Promise me you're going to take care of each other.

The two nodded smiling.

\- That leaves me more calm and please ... when children are born, come see me or sending me photos ...

Vincent promised him that they would try again.

They got into the car, not before Julia and Jt will give a big hug.

\- I love you ... well, we love you, your father will always be with me, and we have always been proud of you ... .- said goodbye to him -. But do me the favor of trying to get back to that girl ... it shows in your face which is something much more serious, from what you've told me ..

Vincent nodded, watching her.

Jt, sat beside his friend, visibly moved.

\- You're good? - He asked.

\- Yes, let's go .- gulping said, with difficulty.

He did it.

Jt, down the sun visor of his seat and on the mirror, he could see, as his mother was still standing in the same placewatching them, until, at a bend, disappeared from his sight.

Just after arriving she saw her friend talking to two plainclothes policemen.

When they left, she went to her. Tess was waiting her with a cynical smile on her face.

\- Should not you be home?

Cat nodded.

\- Yes, but I went to see Evan a while ago and he told me that I can make a more or less normal life ... without large excesses ... I do not have bleeding from the party ... .- Cat placed her hands on the counter -. I am convinced that all this happened, because I found Lord Chester ... Children churned inside me as he spoke to me.

Tess smiled as she picked up what they had brought. She left it on her desk.

\- I am convinced that these children have powers ... I have to get the data from these new entries ... Did you want something?

\- Well yes ... ..- Cat stayed a little stop, to the slightly expeditious attitude of Tess -. Firefighters brought the curator your little gun. - She pulled her jacket pocket, still wrapped in plastic that they had given. She left it on the table -. It is what you were wearing when ...

Tess stared.

\- Yes, when ...- wearing approached her hand to it.. She did it slowly. When she caught it, took it to her table. In the back of the chair was her purse and put it in -. Thank you for bring it to me. - She said without looking up.

\- You're welcome. She swallowed -. Mmm ... since I'm here, I wondered if you had looked at the records that I sent you yesterday

Tess went near her

\- Yes…. and sorry to tell you that not found. I searched all afternoon yesterday, but nothing. - He said with emphasis -. In the end, I asked Kyle if he knew anything and told me that someone had taken them ...

Cat change the gesture. Sadness and anger joined equally.

\- It's a pity ... well ... I'll let it run. - She smiled with an effort -. Thanks for everything, Tess ... .and much take care of yourself. I miss you ... - said while going to away.

\- Sorry I could not help ... and I also miss you ... a lot, I assure you.

Tess stared at her as she walked away. When Cat left the hall, she gripped the counter and closed her eyes, trying to breathe easy. His heart was 1000 per hour and felt I had dizziness.

She sat up and grabbed her purse. She pulled the small pistol and hefted it. Could see that was fine ... She again put and pulled out her pill box ...she took one without thinking, followed by a swig from the bottle of water that was on the table ...

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back ... The guilt for lying to people who wanted was tearing inside ... and she was sure that if this did not end soon, end killing her.

* * *

When Cat left the evidence room, she found Mark leaning against his car. Sunglasses took off when he saw her coming.

\- What are you doing here? .- She asked visibly upset. She leaned to his side.

\- I honestly do not know ... but when I would go home I've thought and I've decided I should come get you ... You can not go taxis all day ...

\- Yes ... I have to convince Vincent that, once and for all, buy a car.

Cat crossed her arms.

\- How has it been? .- He asked.

\- Wrong…. She ducked her head .- -. ... And not for the fact that has not been able to find anything ...

Mark looked at her strangely.

\- Then? .- He asked.

She took a deep breath.

\- Because I know that I was lying when she said it .- shook her head from side to side. .. And I did not understand why.

He took a deep breath.

\- You drive ... .- she said his brother.

She turned, opened the door and stepped inside.

Mark watched for a few seconds the archive building wondering the same thing ... Why? ...

He then went around the car and entered it. They were waiting to eat.

* * *

Vincent came to the apartment hoping to find his wife there, but nobody was there. He glanced at his phone and saw he had a message from her. He had forgotten to put back the sound after turning it off during night conversation.

"I do not know when it you will come, but if you do it soon, I'll eat at Bob's home ".

He cursed to read it.

He had a huge desire to hug her ... but taking advantage, she was not, and he had already eaten ... He put the small suitcase in the room and went out again without further toward Rebecca's house. He had to talk to her. He had to tell him as soon as possible, which Jt had told him about the possible way to cure her.

He took back the Mustang and headed toward Riverside Drive ... He had decided to leave the matter about Tess parked for a moment ... It was so incredible, But he sensed that if Gabe had not come for Cat was not going to do it ... He remembered the portrait photo. It was frightening and Vincent knew that already had little man ... which was a serious problem ...

This time, Stuart opened. Did not expect to to find there.

\- Let's eat at home ... .- Bob said nothing but go into the house -. I have come for Rebecca. We have things to talk about ... Dana has returned from Washington with lots of news ... you can join. Cat will be happy to see you.

Vincent at first was going to say yes, but then thought better ... He had to go down to the tunnels as soon as possible; He wanted to look at the face of that bastard.

\- Dana has returned? How she is?

\- I think really looking forward tell us things ... .- replied Rebecca, down the stairs at the time -. Something big has happened to Bob meets us all ... you should come ...

Vincent could not go.

\- Sorry ... Cat already know ... - He cocked his head under the watchful gaze of the two. He should tell it -. The people of the tunnels have Ethan ...

Stuart was astonished.

\- How is possible?

Vincent told him everything quickly. When he finished it was the turn of Rebecca ...

\- Who are they ... I have heard people before that tunnel ... ..- then she remembered a few things and smiled? -. Bob's friends ... so well known that these passages and surprising things happen ...

Vincent, and Stuart, nodded.

\- Were the ones who saved Cat ...

Rebecca, grabbed her hand to Stuart, and looked at him. Vincent noticed it.

\- And do not think can be dangerous? - she said -. Perhaps you should move it to the basement dungeon ...

She said very serious. Vincent realized that she had told everything to Stuart.

he was ahead of his question.

\- Yeah, I know all ... what she did and what Stanley has asked her .- ...- looked at her. We will act against him with what we have ...

Vincent nodded happily. Better that way ... for everyone.

\- I'm glad ... and about what you say ..- looked at Rebecca -. Maybe it's a good idea. People down there assured me that can contain him and have a good system of protection and surveillance to prevent entered who should not. If we bring it here ... .the rest will come ... and if I'm honest, although it seems selfish, I do not want this house suffer any damage. It is important for Cat ... maybe one day..

Rebecca smiled.

Rebecca smiled.

\- I'm sure that someday, you will live here ... this house is waiting, I noticed. .- He took air tight. I suppose you want to go to ... ..- pointed to the basement entrance ..

He nodded.

He headed there in the hallway but stopped.

\- Rebecca there is one thing I want to ask for some time ... - He said -. Do you know if at any time any of the women who used it to get pregnant. gave birth? ... .- he swallowed before finishing. He did not know how she would react - ... a child as one of yours ... with characteristics ...

He could not finish speaking because the Rebecca's facial expression said it all. She had been extremely pale and clung to the berseker's arm to avoid falling.

Stuart knew, where Vincent wanted to get, and could not help looking at him reproachfully, as he carried her to the sofa and forced her to sit.

\- I think it was not the time. .- He said as Vincent came from the hall to them.

Rebecca gestured with her hand.

\- No, he did well ... - she raised her head and looked at them both, but both realized that she was far away.

\- It's, I don't know, more than 50 years, one of the girls gave birth to twins also ... .- He grabbed Stuart's hand and made him sit beside her. Vincent noticed that something very important had happened since I spoke to her, because I felt them different and united in a way that previously did not exist ... It had been more than a confession -. One of them was so small and so weak that did not survive the first hour ... .but the other ... - it showed than emotion could with her. It was the first time for the two who saw so touched ... The other ... was amazing. The size and weight were like any normal child, like a baby ... but his face, his skin, his hands ...his small feet, they were not ... .- licked her lips and taking harder, Stuart's hand kept talking -. The mother had serious complications during childbirth and I stayed to care for her .- .. she look at them both. ... You have to understand that I then ... had a rather privileged position, there ... Morgan took care of it ...

Stuart coughed slightly, to hear that.

Rebecca spoke to him when she spoke again.

\- I had to adapt to many things in my life .. and during those years ... the only way a woman had some power in a man's world was ... being with them .. first my husband ... then Morgan, and that it is exactly what it claims to do Stanley ... wants to be the next ...

Stuart took a deep breath and nodded.

\- I understand ... I do not understand is how I never knew you were there with them ..

Rebecca smiled weakly.

\- "Morgan was ready, never mixed ... Everything had to be in place ...

And about being with these men ... certainly it is not your case ... .- she looked into his eyes. ... For the first time since Duncan, you are a choice, not a means to an end .- said as she stroked his face -. And now, let's continue with what I was saying.

My situation allowed me to move the old hospital, Bob, was responsible for destroying a few years later, as I wanted. So when the mother dying, she asked me, although she did not want to know any of that child, the fruit of most of the atrocities, did not want the baby to suffer. she. That came to mean, she wanted, I killed the baby. .- sighed -. .. Of course I was not able, but one night in a negligence of the guards, by one of the doors of the little store that had then, got out and leave it in the first place I found published. - He ducked his head -. I always hoped he died that night, because I could not imagine a life for him ... but I was not able to kill him ... I was a coward ...

You may think, that is not how I left there if we could go ... It's simple ... At that time I already had no one out, and was a woman of 150 years. Never forget that I have lived longer in their hands than being a free woman ... what to unable to find anyone who understood my situation? ... I was doomed to be with them ... but I feel that there were people who help and it comforts me somehow ... in this case, I take advantage of my "privileges" achieved based on many sacrifices to do what asked a dying mother ...

He got up and went to Vincent. His blue eyes met his.

\- ... And now you tell me that this creature is still alive ...

Vincent nodded.

\- And is called like me ...-smiled.. You left it in Saint Vincent, a hospital ... and there, he found someone who raised him, and then among many others fleeing a society that did not want them, raised him, and now is an absolutely amazing man ... with a humanity beyond any doubt ... and with a personal story, very curious, linking with the story of Cat and ours ...

Rebecca clapped her hands to her face. She could not believe it.

Vincent grabbed her shoulders.

\- Now it is not a good time, but when I can, I'll take you to him ... I have to go and you too, and not worry, I have keys ... Tell Cat, I'll go home as soon as possible ...

He headed for the basement door as they left the house. He turned just as just run the tapestry.

\- Ah! Before I go ... God !, I had completely forgotten ... We are so many things that it is impossible to cover everything .- he said smiling at the couple stood in the doorway, waiting -. .. And it is also the most important thing I had to say.

-What is it? .-Rebecca asked impatiently.

Vincent outlined his best and broadest smile.

\- Jt, and Evan, believe they have found way to save you. If I were you, I'd call as soon as possible ...

* * *

Upon entering the kitchen, they saw it. At first they did not know who he was, but when she turned, Cat ran toward her.

\- Dana! Oh God ! Are you okay! As I'm glad to see you ... ..

They embraced and exchanged glances, smiling. Mark hugged her afterward and apologized because he wanted to climb a moment to your room.

Dana looked down at the Cat's belly ...

\- Mother! As it has grown ... .. how are you already?

\- I think 4 months ... In a few days has exploded ...

\- I already told your father that you carry twins ... and they're okay.

\- If they are…

The two knew very well what they were talking about. There was no need to say anything more.

Bob, a cup of coffee, which always left Stuart prepared in the kitchen served. He leaned on the counter and took a sip.

\- Sit down, others are about to arrive ... I called everyone. It is important to hear what Dana found out .. - coffee was finished one more sip -. Will also come Scotland Yard agent ... we believe it is important and necessary that they already take action on the matter. It is vital to behead the snake, and it is there.

Stuart came through the kitchen door at that time and they saw that Rebecca was talking to on the phone with someone.

She hung up the phone right away, visibly moved.

Stuart went to Cat.

\- Just be with your husband ..

\- Vincent? It has already become ...

Rebecca approached her.

\- It has fallen into the tunnels ... We have told you about Ethan ... and Vincent ...

Cat's eyes widened.

At that time Erik, Gerald and Angus were present.

Rebecca whispered to Cat, who would continue talking about it later. He left her and went to greet Dana, which were trying to assimilate those who had just arrived. Bob had told him everything and it was difficult ... quite difficult to believe.

Hugh and Samuel arrived just a few seconds earlier, that did Murray Campbell.

Stuart took the sidewalks of the large pantry-kitchen store and invite everyone to sit.

Mark then joined the meeting and everyone was watching, began making presentations.

\- I guess you will have already said, Dana, Erik, Gerald and Angus, are berserkers come from Scotland to protect us and above all, protect Cat, everything can happen ... .- three greeted her with individual movements head-. I know it sounds strange but that's ...

\- You could not have said it better ..- Gerald said, grinning. They were still living in hotel consulate, while Angus was taking care of the transport of all the material that was kept in the basement of Stuart. Fill one of the containers dock, and loaded into one of the boats coming to Southampton. Then they would take him all over the island.

Then, Mark, introduced Murray Campbell.

He approached the red-haired agent.

\- Mr. Campbell was watching our movements in the embassy and of course, we realized none of them, except Vincent who brought him to us. So you see, he had seen him at the party that gave Aaron Baker.

The agent stood up and held out a hand to her. The night he discovered, were telling us what had happened in Baker, and Dana was one of the names that had to hear a lot. Therefore, it was aware of who she was and the role she played in this story.

Then Dana got up and began to tell them everything. His appropriation of personality Debra Miller, his resignation from the FBI and what had discovered by Peter Martinelli.

\- "Peter discovered that the hospital was a cover like Baker, for large scale experiments ... but unlike Baker, not to enrich the organization, if not for the creation of highly trained beasts and for this, they used to beings humans were sacrificed.

They are subjected to tests that caused them to devastating side effects ... as in Baker. They cured of many diseases, but most died within a short time due to massive heart attacks and strokes.

Peter discovered that his wife had died, to undergo one of its experimental drugs and also, and after the Baker, was convinced that the ashes they gave him when his wife died, were not his wife.

He found in the database reports information on a place where many patients were derived were officially were discharged from the hospital.

He found the place by the information read in one of the intercepted reports. It was there and what he found was a training center. It seemed something military, but he did not have it very clear. All he knew for sure was that they had, and transferred there, more than 200 patients ...

Erik got up quickly.

\- 200?

\- Yes, more or less ... but we still have to read everything I got from there.- said Dana -. There is a lot of material and the problem is that there is nothing in those papers that relate to that hospital. No letterhead, no names, only orders ... A judge will tell you, that anyone could have written to incriminate them. The trick, that they might believe us, it was Peter, but he was killed ...

Murray got up, pulling his phone from his pocket, his impeccable gray suit.

\- Is there anything linking it to London?

Dana nodded.

\- It seems that no part of an account number, which could come from a bank there ...

Murray nodded too.

\- I'll make a call, then let me take a look at that account ...- he asked -. ... I think it's about time for I have a meeting with local authorities ... If you'll excuse me I'll call my superior ... - He told them as he dialed a phone number and left the hall.

Bob intervened then.

\- As you can see we have a lot of work reviewing this data ... somehow be able to relate ... I think it will be good to know so wanted as much beast and because of that training camp, I do not think is as Muirfield ... for them it was something failed. . and big headache at the end ...

Cat interrupted.

\- I think I know how we can find out ...

She turned to the others.

\- Vincent and the people of the tunnels have caught Ethan. Vincent, intends to question, to find out the plans of the Consortium and to find what they took from Baker ..- said it all quickly, no one could interrupt.

Samuel and Hugh rose from their chairs. Others, looked incredulous.

\- How? .- They asked in unison.

Cat took a deep breath.

\- Ethan made a mistake. It has been engaged in a very special beast, whom he met while watching my sister.

\- Ah! Of course…. .- Said, Erik and Gerald.

Stuart facilitated the work of others, and said his name aloud:

\- Lynn ...

Cat nodded.

Dana could not believe it.

\- But, as it may be possible ...

Cat tried to explain.

\- It is something like what happened to Vincent with Tori ... ... they feel a special attraction ... .- still say gave her some disgust -. The beasts in them, feel that attraction. Vincent flirted with its most violent and selfish part while under its influence ... .- he ducked his head - ... but he could realize it before it was too late ...

Bob interrupted.

\- Just when they killed Tori ... .- He said as if nothing.

Cat gave him a poisonous look and her father saw her, he smiled.

\- He had realized before she died that was totally wrong. - She said quickly, leaving things clear.

Bob nodded.

\- Whatever you say dear ...

\- Dad! .- shouted Mark.

\- Robert! . - Dana shouted.

Both they did together.

Cat still looking at him as if there were only an idea in her mind. Wanted to strangle him.

\- Okay, according .. - Bob apologized -. No need to be angry for a comment ... .- looked at his daughter -. Cat, I think I've come to get some appreciation to your husband. - He said wryly. Much more than ever recognize - ... but it's something that always surprised me ... When Vincent told me in prison, the idea that had come back to you because she was not, it went through my head ...

Cat got up from the bench where she was sitting and approached him.

\- The night that you blew it, doing, he was arrested ... .- said, enunciating every syllable very well. Those who did not know what it was all about, raised eyebrows, including Rebecca -. ... It began with a wonderful conversation between him and me where everything was clear .. .- bowed his head for a few seconds, then he looked up again to look at his father -. ... If I'm honest I also had my doubts ... and so was weak and end up giving an opportunity to Gabe ... but when Vincent explained it to me, all made sense ... Dad, I never was the second choice ... he knew long before, that Tori died ...

Bob looked into her eyes.

\- It still hurt everything, despite what you just told me, do you? ... - he said, noting it was a fact.

Cat, after a while, nodded.

Bob got up and hugged her.

Stuart watched the scene and after a few seconds, wanted to make one thing clear.

\- "What Ethan feels for Lynn, is a desire to possess ... Something so strong, that he fell into a trap ... I saw long ago in other beasts and you too ... -. Told the berserkers They nodded. -. ... so I have to make a memory to remember, but that's ... the downside is that the other way around, too often happens, it is as if they remain connected ... we'll have to be very careful with Lynn does not end up falling into their clutches, and betray us to save him and be with him ...

Cat did not think that could happen.

\- Will rely on it ... I do not think she's capable of something like ...

Stuart shrugged. Erik went to Cat.

\- We need to go talk to him ... We will draw information.- told them with his tenor voice.

Hugh and Samuel nodded and like Erik, were to her.

\- We also. Do not know how these people want to neutralize him, but they do not know what they face ... Someone has to control him ... It's too hard ... - Samuel said worried.

Cat stepped away from the beasts. There was a lot of hatred in their voices ... Children move. She put her hand on the belly trying to calm them.

Stuart realized what was happening and stepped in front of Cat:

\- Let's take a break to eat. The dining room table is ready ... Go out there ... Dana, go with Cat ... .- said, winking at the pretty brunette -. Mark and Bob will help me serve food ... Also, Rebecca has a very important thing to tell you ... and this time for a change can be good, very good ...

* * *

Lynn had sat at the table dark wood that was in her room. She was combing her blond hair to fix a little, after being so long in the chamber of the winds, and as I did I kept thinking, how she had felt to hunt Ethan.

She could not deny that the feel of him so close, ready to ...

She closed her eyes. I did not want to think about it ... An incredible heat climbed her body whenever she visualized him leaning toward her ready to kiss her.

She put the brush on the table and was determined to change clothes ... Marie had left a white chiffon dress was someone who lived there for a while. She had put the idea of attract him, but had also achieved that a desirable and sensual woman felt for the first time in her life.

She took it off without thinking and dressed in jeans, a shirt and a jacket of black wool. When was pulling skin boots, she heard a weak cough out.

\- You go, Vincent.- she said.

He did it. He saw the dress that was on the bed, and Lynn seemed that a blush stained his cheeks. He quickly looked away, to look at her.

\- Vincent has just come ... we will go to meet him and take him to see Ethan .. Wanna come?

\- Of course ...- she said immediately.

They found him at a crossroads. Jacob had left him there, telling him to wait.

Lynn and Vincent came to him and told him as it had been catching.

\- Has an excess of pride, once he thought he had won and he was going to get her - he said. He recalled the moment he saw as the injuries he had done him in the belly with his claw, closed in seconds.- You are healed as quickly as he? . - He asked.

Vincent doubt.

\- Depends on the wounds ... Before I healed very fast, now, it is slower and more difficult ... .- Inevitably he remembered Bob.

\- You too, Lynn? .- He asked her The young blonde was watching the tunnel that led to the cave where they had hidden him, suspiciously. Vincent had to ask the question twice, for her to hear.

\- No ... I think not ... but I do not know, I have never been hurt .. .- she shrugged.

Vincent looked worried for a second, then pulled the hood of his cloak and motioned for Vincent to follow him.

On the road leading to where they had him, he was counting the circumstances in which the hybrid was now.

\- We got it half asleep ... by the way, we will need more sedatives ... who gave us is powerful, but he is more. He takes on the wrists solid iron rings that are in turn grabbing a thick iron chain links that is anchored to the stone floor ...

Vincent looked at him a moment.

\- All that was for you?

\- If…. .- He replied sadly, Lynn knew nothing of all this and was surprised.

Vincent told something when he saw the surprise in her eyes.

\- In some moments of my life I went through phases where the animal part that is in me wanted to to seize the human part ... Here I hid to fight against it ...

While he was talking, they came to a bridge. Vincent leaned out of curiosity and it seemed the highest I had ever seen.

\- This is unbelievable ... who did it?

Vincent shook his head from side to side.

\- We do not know…

Vincent thought of the many mysteries that was down there. It was incredible that almost nobody in that city knew what lurked beneath his feet.

He took a deep breath and went to another Vincent who had already crossed the bridge along with Lynn.

\- One thing ... .- said catching up -. I need him awake. I can not question if are sedated.

His namesake smiled.

\- I do not think you can do it ... It took a lot to stand still ... If we do not sleep, you shatter the chains or floor. By here.- said he entered through a door where a deafening noise was heard ..

\- What is that? ,. Vincent said.

Lynn turned to answer.

\- Wind….

They entered a large room where, somewhere that no one knew, a strong wind came and hit them head on.

They crossed and were down to get to a place where three men bore a hole in the wall.

Vincent approached them and asked them, how was Ethan.

\- I was asleep but recently has awakened, has not eaten anything, we should think about giving more doses.

Vincent shook his head.

\- No ... until I'm gone ..

Without thinking twice, he entered the dimly lit cave. Lots of candles had been placed in the same stone ledges.

In one corner he saw sitting, staring at him, the man who killed Andrew.

Ethan recognized him.

\- Vincent Keller! .- Said his name with emphasis -. I'm glad to see a familiar face, a part of her ... Do you know that she has been able to deceive me?

Vincent, hidden by his cloak, and Lynn, stood in the entrance hall. He was holding the gun darts.

Vincent came closer, slowly, Ethan.

\- You did not think she was capable of doing?

\- No, of course not…. She wants me, as I love her. Lynn! I know you're there ... I can smell you, I feel ...

She hearing him mention her name stuck more to the wall. She could also feel him to him. She forced herself to look at Vincent, to watch his blue eyes.

The conversation of the two beasts, continued.

\- Leave her alone! ... .I Was the one who thought this. The fault is all mine ..

Ethan, smiled cynically, and sought support on the wall. The iron cross clutching the ground prevented him.

\- Your fault ... and what do you want me? because if it were to kill me I'd be dead ...

\- I want information ...

This time the smile was transformed into laughter.

\- ' Never ! ..- said tersely -. You can not hurt me ... you're just a weakling compared to me ... .- he was raising with effort soil -. ... I do not deserve to be what you are. You are not worthy to be one of the chosen ..

Vincent raised his eyebrows.

\- Do we choose?

Ethan stopped short.

\- I never say anything ... it would dedicate more you protect your wife ... sooner or later they will go for her ..

\- We'll be waiting ...

Ethan laughed again.

\- They will kill you all ...

Vincent moved closer to him.

\- I want you to tell me that devise ...

Ethan was not expected that, at that time ...

\- They'll come looking for me, and kill, those who have done this to me and take that animal and dissect ... and I'll take what I came for.

Vincent did not stop looking into his eyes. He did not want to use her so soon, but it was his only option. He had to prove that he controlled the situation. So he shouted:

\- Lynn! Come!

She came from the hallway immediately although Vincent tried to stop her. He not bear to see her with him.

He came near where they were but Vincent told him to wait there.

Ethan moved slightly to the side where she was.

\- Do you have to be tied so ?. - She asked Vincent, noting the rings he wore on his wrists ...

Ethan smiled.

\- You do not see…. . - He said -. I told you she would care for me ... Thank you ... .- dragged the last word.

Lynn came a little more ... Vincent suddenly stepped in front of her ...

\- Get out! .- he ordered her.

She did it. She ran from there.

Ethan watched her desperately.

\- Not!

\- You'll never see her until you start talking ...

Ethan started laughing.

\- Do you realize ... She'll come ... .- he began to pull the strings and his eyes changed to a yellow brillante.-. She will ... she will come to me ...

The two became beasts, quickly. Ethan despite the heavy iron chains, approached Vincent with that strange rapidity they had seen in the hybrid who was killed ... It was as if merged with the shadows that filled the stone room ... He heard the chains tightened and few centimeters saw him appear ... His mouth in a forced grin showing his teeth, and his saliva, he splashed.

The beast that was Vincent then withdrew leaving few meters away but continued to show his fangs and walk in front of him with her back arched forward. Meanwhile, he noticed soil anchors .. If they were not strong enough should rend, and could be free.

Ethan was still struggling with the chain going back and forth, forcing it everything He could. His roars of frustration it flooded all of a deafening echo.

Vincent realized that the only option to stop in such circumstances was to kill him ... if not, end up tearing the chains and kill them all ..

Vincent returned to his human form, relinquishing leave the hybrid conscious. He went to the door and asked other Vincent gun. He gave it. Lynn stood against the wall with her eyes closed. Ethan roars and noises towards the chain being dragged, they were destroying her..

Vincent, went to Ethan and said, wishing not disappear at that moment ... When I had a shot, shot ... 5 darts were hitting one after another in his body ...

Gradually, he saw the roars down in intensity and the body of the beast disappeared.

Vincent, Lynn and three others who were watching before were coming.

\- Leave him! .. .- He told them.

Seconds later, Ethan went down.

Vincent stared. Lynn could not help himself and went to him. She crouched beside his.

She took the hair from his face gently. The loose soil that was on the floor, was sticking to it.

Seeing him there, meaningless, surrounded by people who hated him ... she felt some pity for him ...

\- Tomorrow will come, I'll wash him a little ... and bring him food .. .- she knew, who might approach.

Vincent turned to her.

\- No, you will not ... you will be our trump card for him to speak ...

Lynn faced him. Her eyes changed slightly, color.

\- If you do not let me feed him, soon have no one to ask ... .- said greatly altered.

She looked at Ethan one last time and hurried out of the cave. At a nod from another Vincent, one of the men he came behind her.

They looked like those who remained, returned to secure the anchors and chains further claimed the crossbar to the ground.

Vincent turned.

\- I'm going. I have to go somewhere else before returning home ... and I swear I'm looking forward to it.

Vincent nodded.

\- Remember to bring us more and more powerful sedatives ... if you can ... You've seen what he is ...

\- Yes ... I will and I'll bring some friends ... This looks bad. - said frustrated. He thought that things would be simpler, but Ethan was completely wild. He then remembered something he wanted to tell Vincent -. Before I go, I want to ask you a question.

Vincent nodded.

\- Have you noticed strange things in the sewers overlooking the East River? I do not know ... maybe you've heard something ...

Vincent thought for a moment.

\- No, I do not remember anything exceptional ... There are many people sleeping near the exits of the rivers ... and some of them do not like the company ... not usually cause problems. They just have a place to sleep somewhat warmer than on the street shrugged ..- -. We can not do anything for them, prefer to drink to food.

Vincent nodded.

\- Cat told me about your missing friends ... do you know something?

Vincent denied.

\- Nothing ... no ... nobody knows anything about them ... why do you say Do you have any clue ..?

\- No…. Nothing of interest. - He lied -. But just in case, tell your people not to go in the area of the river ... maybe they are with someone they do not want to find ...

He took a deep breath. Vincent looked worried waiting for him to say more, but since he did not, decided not to insist. He had his reasons for not doing so.

\- Well, I have to go ... - Smiled -. I really want to see my wife ..

Vincent nodded.

\- I understand ... I'll watch him, constantly

\- Agree…. anything, you know ... anyway, I'll come back tomorrow.

He said goodbye to Vincent with a greeting and walked out of the tunnel, the winds room where Jacob was waiting for him, to take him outside ...

 **To be continued .)))**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter XIV**

She was a long time in her father's house, discussing the actions to follow in the coming days ... and Cat wanted to go home as soon as possible. She needed to see her husband. She asked Mark if he could take her to the apartment, but before, she said, that was directed to another site. Her brother protested, but just taking her. He stayed in the car while she went up.

Upon arrival, he saw Henry sitting at his desk. As he saw her, he got up and quickly went to the autopsy room.

-¡Detective Chandler! What do I owe the honor? ...

\- I did not know if you would be here, it's a little late ... .- began telling her but Henry interrupted.

\- Oh! OMG! .- He said looking at his round belly -. You did not tell me that was pregnant ... My congratulations ...

He shook her hand firmly, smiling.

\- You did not tell ... I thought it would take longer to be noticed, but voila! In a few days it has been uncontrolled ...

\- Those things happen detective ... - he inched closer to her -. Let me guess ... They are two, right?

Cat smiled, amused.

\- Exactly ... how do you know?

\- Intuition and experience ... ... .- he wrinkled his nose when talking -. But I can not tell my secret ... ¿What I can help you?

Cat licked her lips.

\- I'm investigating the disappearance of two vagrants. Looking in the archives of the police, I found a couple of cases, but are classified ... I need to know if there is hope they are alive or otherwise are dead ... And nobody tells me anything ... I was wondering if you would not have had to an autopsy to some indigent lately? ...

Henry stood straight and turned a moment to look into his office.

\- I'm trying to remember ... but right now I could not ... Perhaps the previous forensic ... A moment ... Lucas!

The thin assistant appeared from one of the adjoining rooms, eating a sandwich.

\- Have you called me? -. He asked with a mouthful. When he saw Cat, swallowed suddenly and left his dinner at one of the stretchers. He went to her to greet him with outstretched hand.

Henry stopped him in time.

\- Lucas ... . Would you mind going to the computer and check if the previous coroner had done the autopsy some homeless?

\- But Henry ... you have direct access from your ... .- Said puzzled, still with his hand outstretched.

The coroner did not let him finish.

\- Lucas ... .- stared at him -. Do it!…. .- That was an order.

Lucas picked up the hand with a smile, looking at Cat, and nodding, was doing what Henry had asked.

\- Then we'll know ... and now tell me how's the investigation of the kids killed. I made a couple of autopsies, more lately ... Talk with your partner, agent Newman ...

Cat nodded.

\- Yeah, I know .- she cleared her throat before speaking -. The fact is that we are still at it ... there are not many clues, but we do our best to find the culprit. It's complicated..

Henry watched carefully as she spoke.

\- No doubt, that caught them .. It is seen, that you are a person committed to her work ... .- he smiled - ... but now also have to worry about children ... stress is not good for pregnancies ...Do you think to stop working?

\- Well, it's an option that I have to study ... .- she said slowly.

\- Think about it ...

Cat nodded just at the time when Luke arrived.

\- No, no ... he did. Nothing at all .. - he said staying next to Henry.

He shrugged.

\- I'm sorry Catherine ... .- said to him with rueful gesture -. I can not help you ... .- He walked toward the elevators and she followed him -. Can I ask you a question? How has it come to investigate this, detective? It is strange that people would import the homeless ...

Cat tilted slightly, her head.

\- Well, we all have someone who cares about us and those people had it too ...- said to him.

Henry nodded, while calling the elevator.

\- I understand ... it has been a pleasure to see you again ...

The elevator doors opened.

\- It has also been for me ... .- Cat shook his hand, smiling.

\- Take care of yourself ... .- said Henry as a farewell.

Cat went inside and the doors closed.

Henry took a deep breath and hurriedly went again into the autopsy room.

\- How it has been that ?. - Asked Lucas surprised.

\- Then Lucas, then ...

He went into his office and closed the door. Lucas shrugged, got his sandwich and left there to go with your dinner.

The coroner turned around to see out to Lucas, and faced the person who was hiding in his office.

\- It been lacking little ...

Tess, with a sigh, pulled away from the wall where it had been, as long as Cat was talking to the coroner.

Henry leaned against his desk, while not take his eyes off Tess.

\- Seeing your face, it is clear that you can not go on like this any longer ...

She just wander around the small room.

\- Today has come to see me too. - she looked at Henry -. I swear I've never believed in fate but this can not explain it in a logical way. ... How the hell to come her to be interested in this? ...

Henry bowed his head.

\- If you trust someone who has lived a lot, I'll tell you in the life of everyone, things that are impossible to understand occur. - He crossed his arms -. Thinks there is something, call it fate, karma, or as you want, and you do not want yourself away ...

\- If…. but it makes you have to lie every time I see her ... and do not think I can take much more ... We have to find him and ... ..

Henry finished the sentence.

\- And kill him ... - he looked at Tess's eyes and saw how tired and overwhelmed she was. He could not help ask you a question:

\- Really, you're ready to kill?

She held his gaze. Henry saw now, determination ..

\- Yes ... I'm ... I must. It is the only way to return to be the one that was, and nightmares disappear.

Tess stared a point against her.

Henry ducked his head slightly.

\- Tess ... .¿ something happens to you? You're a little distant.

She reacted immediately.

\- Not ... .- closed her eyes and open them again soon -. I am thinking of many things at time.- sighed - ... and I'm tired ...

He got up, nodding, and approached her.

\- Go home ... Today we will not take him ... still do not know anything and you, need sleep ...

Tess was not at all convinced that as it was, was best go home, but nodded. It would lie on the couch, close her eyes and would try her body, snooze, was content with that.

\- If you know something more ... you call me. Maybe your tracking system work better than mine ... I have no resources.

\- I told you the way how we got to the same place as you, was based on the places where the corpses had appeared and some anonymous message ..- he looked at Tess with suspicion. She smiled -. And remains of certain types of land that I found on the clothes of the victims ... ... but it's different now, we have no leads ... Jo, think, maybe ... is moving constantly. He worries cover his trail, to prevent what we catch him..

Tess thought about it.

\- If so, the damn thing is smarter than I thought ...

\- In some you will have to hunt ... will make a mistake ...

\- Yes, but at the expense of someone kill or hurt ... - went to the office door and opened it -. I leave ... you know ...

He nodded.

She said goodbye, and with his hands in his pockets and look defeated, left the office of Henry.

He left the building and was had her car. She started driving toward home, but finished 10 minutes later, sitting in her car, looking at the facade of the gentlemen's club. There was light ... Jt was back.

* * *

On the table, work piled up and he liked, because it helped to fill the deep emptiness inside. He missed him ... and it hurt him to think of his mother without him. He took a deep breath and refocused on what was at hand.

In front of Jt, there were six folders containing information and each carrying a name. Cat, Babies, Vincent, Stuart, Gems and Rebecca. Right now, he was more interested in the latter.

Vincent had told them in the morning to Stuart and her, that could be a solution for hers. Rebecca had called him nothing more to learn, to see if it could be true and also, she had told Stanley blackmail. She could not do anything, never give them neither one nor the other ... I could not. Would rather die, so what they had learned was so important.

Jt understood the situation perfectly, but they made it clear that he could not assure that this would work.

Now, he is sitting at his desk, staring computer simulations was doing concerning the chemical results, what would be the combination of all elements in the serum complex.

It could work…. Evan was right, the key was Rebecca's blood when she was young, the blood that the doctor crazy who did it, it was pulling out day after day ... Thing, she affirmed, when Jt asked her.

"I had no strength for a long time" .- she said, when she was recounting what happened in those days ...

Jt cocked his head. The components of the Cat's blood were not exactly the same as those of the Rebecca's blood , but they were very similar, and that anomaly in their DNA, it was the same ...

Now, he had only to go to the lab and get to work, but that would tomorrow. Evan was there and after talking to him, had reached the agreement that would prepare the material and the morning start to create something new ... today had asked him rested ... Jt had nodded but did not think he could do it ...He needed you keep his mind occupied ... so he took the records kids Cat, again ..

They were amazing ... but for now there was no physical malformation with which ... everything could be possible ...

He got into the box where he kept the results of the analysis of Vincent's.

He was thinking of comparative analysis, Rebecca and Cat, could use for other things ... when he heard knocking on the door.

He pulled the revolver from his desk drawer. People who knew not knock on the door, just entered.

He went to there with the gun on his back.

\- Who?-. He asked, praying that it was the pizza delivery guy who had the wrong address. He wore very bad days, did not want to further complicate everything ...

They were slow to respond. He heard retreating footsteps, they stood and turned to approach.

\- Who? . - He repeated.

\- It's me, Tess ...

Jt stood still in front of the door. Helplessly, he hit his forehead and closed his eyes.

\- Can I come in ?. - She asked him.

He swallowed and running, put the gun in the drawer of one of the nearest table.

He turned to the door and opened it without answering, among other things, because his throat had gone dry.

There she was. She wore a short, black and fitted black jacket; She had picked her long hair in a ponytail and hid her hands in the pockets of her black jeans.

He swallowed the little saliva in his mouth.

She was wonderful.

They were both looking for a few seconds.

Tess can no longer resist, ducked her head ready to say something.

\- Just wanted to tell you, I'm really sorry your father ...

She turned to look up waiting for the reaction of him and praying that he would not give her the door in her face ... which was a fairly logical possibility.

And then Jt, did what she could least expected. He was decided at her, grabbed her with one hand waist, with the other gently he grabbed his neck, and without further ado, kissed her.

She was surprised at first ... but immediately, she felt it was there where it should be and hung from his neck kissing him back, her whole body was abandoned as long ago it did not.

As they entered inside the club they did not stop kissing.

When they were about to get to the couch, Tess pulled away.

\- I am sorry not to have come before you went, but could not .. Jt not know what to say .. .- he tried to push even more, but he stopped her - ... .. I do not deserve this after what I have you done.

He would not let go be.

\- I do not care what you've done, I know there are compelling reasons ... He ducked his head .- -. I know I'm not Joe ... nowhere near ... - He looked up again -. But you're here now ... .- He grabbed. stronger her waist and sighed -. ... You can go if you want, but you can also stay with me ... I'd love you to do ...

She shifted slightly, again.

\- Can you let me go? . - She asked with a small voice.

He looked into her eyes and expression, having spent his last bullets in a futile attempt. He released her ... She was going.

But Tess simply stepped away to look at him good ... To see in his eyes all she wanted to see at that moment, to see tenderness, infinite affection and feeling, that despite all, he still wanted her ... In those eyes, she saw the mendacious and manipulative that she had become and that made her breathe relieved ...

She turned to approach him and hugged him tightly.

\- I want to stay with you…. .- whispered in his ear, just before returning to kiss him.

* * *

Heather tried to do what he had told her, without noticing, she was so uneasy. After what had happened in the apartment, they had not spoken about it. Evan was increasingly closed in himself.

\- As much as you want to hide ... you have to talk .. .- she said approaching him -. I was not afraid to seeing you ... maybe a little respect, you do not want to lie, but never fear ...

Evan left the test tube on the table. He wore all afternoon preparing the elements that would create the "miracle" that Rebecca could keep alive. Jt was responsible of the theoretical part of the question and he, of practice.

His partner in these conflicts would have gone to the hospital ... but he had forbidden strictly.

Just bury his father, he had to take things relatively calm. The next day in the morning, they would meet there, to try, to test his theory that the Cat's blood was the key to its success. The Reynold's Blood.

Just bury his father, he had to take things relatively calm. The next day in the morning, they would meet there, to try, to test his theory that the blood of Cat was the key to its success. Blood from a Reynolds.

Now Evan, faced the new Heather. To Heather who had lived a horrible experience when she was in the hospital, and was facing him as no other woman had ever done. At that time, he really missed the small and timid Heather, who never would be doing her what she was doing now.

He just wanted her to stop talking about all this, but she did not, and no, that I had no reason, which of course had it, but because it was something, which he was not prepared.

He heard her small steps approaching him.

\- Yesterday I spoke a lot with Cat, when I forced her to go to bed ... And told me that Vincent went through the same ... you tend to stray from those who love you.

He turned and her face a few centimeters from him was found.

"... They want ..." that word was recorded in his brain, but made the unsuccessful effort to echarl there.

\- Heather ... I'm not Vincent ... - he said only, and rose from the bench to go to the fridge for a sample of the Rebecca's blood.

She followed him.

\- If what you're ... you're going through a profound change ... but I'm not afraid that ...

He was starting to get impatient.

\- We came here to work and you're getting so you can not concentrate. You have not ceased to repeat the same since we got here ... I do not want to talk more about this subject ... it is painful !. - He stared at her -. You have to understand that something inside me is constantly changing ... I do not know when it will stop ... who knows how will be within a month, within one week ... .- he chose to be realistic with it -. Look at me well, Heather! I am a shadow of what I was ...

He went to the table, and let the sample. He rested both hands and bowed his head.

\- Do not tell me you are not afraid, when you have no idea with what you can find, one morning when you wake up ... I can not be with you like this ...

Nothing else to say this, he sat again on the stool and began to place the sample under the microscope.

Heather nodded slowly, deeply hurt and frustrated at the refusal of Evan to be together. He went to her desk to keep getting reports of patients who had had that day, and to prepare the next day.

It was recognized to herself, that Heather, before Baker, have broken to mourn at what just happened. But not her. It was not her fault. She had tried everything, but he refused, despite what he felt.

Sigh.

\- What a foolish way of wasting time, with how short life can be! .- said out loud without realizing it.

Evan looked up from the microscope to hear her say that. With how short life is! Maybe it was his own. It was very likely, if everything went well.

\- You're right, life can be very short ... .- he said without looking up.

Heather was surprised to realize that he had heard.

She rose from her chair and went to him slowly.

He kept talking without look at her.

\- I think…. I think ... that something is not right within me ... Dizziness the other day is just one more of the many I've had and not only dizziness ... sometimes I feel like I need air in the chest and my heart goes crazy ... - he turned to look at her -. Do you undesrstand now? It's not just physical changes ... Maybe I'm dead tomorrow ...

She, without further ado, threw herself into his arms ..

She rested her head on his shoulder hoping that at some moment he also embrace her.

And he did. Evan closed his eyes and hugged her.

Then she lifted her head and stroked his pale face.

\- Evan, what we have lived, has taught us to think of living this ... - She said in a low voice -. You and me, now ... who knows where we'll be tomorrow ... dont you think?

Evan's strange eyes, crossed her face and remained on her lips. Slowly, he approached her, who was waiting without moving until they came together.

Since that time they could not stop. Heather pushed her white coat over her shoulders, and he's just removed.

Evan took off his jersey he wore and tossed on the table. Heather took off the shirt she wore, and also threw on the table. They continued kissing, while Evan took her in his arms and carried her into the adjoining room where there was a comfortable sofa.

They were going out the door, eager to get to remove the few clothes they had left when they found Vincent, who came walking down the hall.

Surprised, Evan, let Heather, who at first remained hanging from his neck.

\- Oh! Sorry ... sorry ... .. .- Vincent said, turning away.

Heather slipped out of the embarrassing situation as best she could, and returned to the lab to get her shirt. She put them before they came in and went out again with the excuse to get some coffee.

Vincent said nothing and went after Evan, to the table. When he reached it, he took the sweater off and just put it on.

\- Better not say anything ... - He begged. He looked for a topic to talk about -. This morning has been Cat here ...

Vincent interrupted.

\- How is it going? . asked expectantly.

\- Well ... all right ... And I gave her the nod, to leave home, but she has to be quiet ..

\- We'll try ...

After staying quiet on the subject, Vincent could not help but talk about something else.

\- Evan ... Cat and I have been through it and know it's complicated, but saw what I just saw ... it seems that ...

Evan turned slightly annoying.

\- It has been a moment of weakness ... should not have happened.

Vincent nodded.

\- I understand you ... I ...

Evan approached him ...

\- Vincent, I am not you ... I do not know what I face ... We can not compare.

\- You're right, but do not stray Heather on your side ...

Evan smiled.

\- A part of me wants her away, but you've seen what you want the other ...

He shrugged and leaned on the table.

\- In that, yes we look alike ... - said Vincent -. For a long time, I tried to tell myself it was best for all away from her ... but deep down, I just wanted to kiss her.

Evan went to the lab bench and sat on the bench where he had sat before.

\- I feel like I'm getting worse ... dizziness, palpitations ... this color on my skin ... sometimes I think I'm turning off ..

Vincent leaned against one of the stretchers, worried. That, he did not like.

\- .. at the same time you evolved and you can feel those we can not ... .- he said to him.

Evan nodded vehemently.

\- Yes ... in the apartment, I did ... I watched the room and looking for something, I followed him to the room of Lynn's, and there noticed as had been the handkerchief ... the feeling was like I could see him but in a color different from the actual … more red…. ..- He shook his head from side to side - ... I do not know how to explain it…

Vincent nodded.

\- Do not worry I understand ... Do you think you could recognize them and follow their trail? .- He asked. It would be great if so; They would stop going blind.

Evan cocked his head doubtfully.

\- I do not know ... would have to prove ...

\- Now, do you feel close to them They could be out there watching us there.

Evan denied.

\- No ... I feel nothing ...

\- Do you know the repercussions this is our little fight, really ?... you just become a fundamental piece to hunt them .- Vincent said with emphasis.

Evan did not know very well to say but realized that Vincent was right. There was avocado to help them.

\- I do not know if I'm ready for something like that ..

\- You will be. We need you. Think about it a little as I told others.

Evan nodded.

Vincent change of subject. He rose from the stretcher and walked to the large central table.

\- I guess, Jt shall call you to tell you that I know about Rebecca ...

He nodded.

\- I'm on it, with a little luck we will have the formula completed in a couple of days ...

\- I'm glad…. .- He licked his lips -. There is another thing ... Jt also told me that there was no problem with the analysis of children ... but I know I was lying ... What happens? ..- He asked no time so he could react.

Evan stood still for a moment. Then he rose reluctantly of the bench and went to one of the cabinets.

\- Not worth, I also lie to you.

He picked up a folder and handed it to Vincent.

\- Their markers are almost like Stuart. They give almost frightening, if it were not because apparently grow like any other baby ..

Vincent was puzzled at that. He opened the folder and glanced to the analysis ... Evan was right ... the comparison with the Stuart's DNA left no doubt on the similarities ...

\- We will continue to control them ... .- Evan said, trying him not to worry.

Vincent was still up slightly touched by the news ... still felt some fear every time he thought that things could go wrong and having to resort to more drastic and painful measures ...

\- I do not want to bother you anymore…. if you do not mind I'll take it.

Evan also rose.

\- Take him away ... There are copies, but wait a minute. - he said to him -. Now that it has come to light, that yours easy to see if we lie, there something that, since I came back from the dead, I wanted to ask you ...

Vincent looked puzzled.

\- Tell me…

\- How did you know that Thomas was not the father of Cat? I read in the reports found in the place where they had you locked up ... but you ..

Vincent shrugged and remembered those days.

\- They were feelings ... could feel an affinity between Heather and Thomas did not notice between Thomas and Catherine. I could not say exactly, I just knew ... It's like you're more sensitive to certain things, the type of skin, eye color, physical features, I do not knowis difficult ... but hey, I must admit that I was right in miracle, because that sixth sense did not help me at all, to identify Bob, Catherine's father, with my "boss" ...

\- Bob is a machine of deception and double intentions .. of course, always for a good cause ... .- he said with marked sarcasm.

\- Yes ... especially for a "good cause" ...

The two smiled remembering the father of Cat's ... What was clear was, he wanted his children more than anything in the world, and that was not as bad as everything else.

Suddenly, Vincent noticed that Evan, stop laughing and began to cough loudly.

-What's happening to you? .- He asked putting on alert.

Evan merely touched his chest and throat.

Vincent realized he could not breathe. He was giving a heart attack.

Evan collapsed before him.

He dropped to the ground beside him.

-¡Evan Reacts! Open your eyes! Please, Evan!

He removed his jacket and knocking Evan entirely on the ground, began to give cardiac resuscitation, just at the moment when Heather came through the door. She had heard the screams of Vincent from the room next door.

* * *

They climbed slowly to his room. Took off their clothes, each other, kissing and got into bed ... Tess left, he took the initiative, just wanted to let go. I feel that the other person had control of the situation and made her happy.

She completely abandoned the passion and the infinite love he felt for her and endorsed it. She enjoyed it, tasting it, feeling at that time, what were the major differences between Joe and him ... and why she had fallen in love with a man, never thought of that love.

While pleasure made her shiver again and again, forgetting everything that worries her, forgetting to Gabe, forget the lies, forget her tortured life in recent months and did not want that, never end ... because it was wonderful to feel that someone , it was delivered to you in a unconditionally and that she did the same.

When exhausted, they fell into bed, she just looking for a site. She held him tightly to his chest, feeling secure and safe, and for the first time since the attack Gabe, she fell asleep immediately into a dreamless sleep.

She woke up an hour later, when she noticed that Jt had left the bed.

-¡¿ JT ?! .- She called him worried. The heartbeats became faster until I heard him climbing the stairs.

He entered the room with two bottles of water.

\- I was thirsty ...-He said, smiling. You want some?

Tess sat on the bed and picked up the bottle, as she smiled. He came over and kissed her.

\- Thanks .- she said stroking his face.

Jt lay in bed staring at her.

\- You can not imagine what I've missed you ... Stay to sleep.

Tess smiled.

\- I missed you, too ...

He moved closer to her and stroked her arm.

\- Tess .. - his expression turned serious. I don't want to lose you again ..

She put her index finger in his mouth, gently.

\- Do not say anything ... .- take her eyes off him for a moment -. I have still things to fix in my life and I must do it myself ... but I swear you just give me hope ... .- Kissed him passionately -. When everything is resolved I will stay to sleep ... and invited me to that beer you owe me ...

He sat on the bed while Tess stood up and began to dress.

\- Tess ... .- a part of Jt was eager to tell him that knew everything. He knew that was stuck, and now, Vincent also knew and could help her ... but realized that it was something she had to do ... -. Tess, my mother is moving to an apartment near campus ... The parents's house, is now mine ... It's big, without being too ... and I know you like i ... We can go and live there ... you order the transfer and also . I do not think we have problems ... We will move away all, Vincent, Cat, beasts, experiments, everything ... Just you and me, and a new life ahead ... Please think about it ... Tess. After what just happened, I know, you still have feelings for me ...

She finished dressing, smiling, and sat back down on the bed beside him.

\- Jt, there are things you do not know ... .- to see him there, talking about a new beginning together away from everything and everyone, felt the need to tell him, but she did not know where to begin. I ... I have ... am ...

Just then, the phone rang. She stopped talking.

\- I do not think ... still catch him talking ... tell me ... - Jt said, cursing who had happened to call right now.

She tried, but the noise did not let her.

\- Take it ... ... it may be important.

\- Not ... .- but he turned to look at it.

Tess got tired and got up to answer it. It was on top of the dresser, where he had left it when he undressed.

\- Take ..

\- Leave it, they'd just getting tired.

Tess looked who it was. Immediately recognized the number.

She handed the phone to Jt.

\- Take it ... it is Vincent ...

He shook his head from side to side.

\- Not ..- looked into her eyes -. I'm with you. I will not answer.

Tess became impatient.

\- Answer him, dammit!

He did it. He did not want, Vincent interrupted this, but he did.

He looked at the phone and with a sigh, he replied.

He heard carefully what they said from the other side, while Tess, walking slowly walked toward the door, putting her jacket. She searched her purse then remembered that she had left in the downstairs in the living room.

\- Tess! ... Come please...

He said nothing more ... just heard as the outside door slammed shut.

They put in the service elevator to the ground floor lying on a stretcher, with Vincent over him, realizing you still assisted breathing.

Heather, had called the doctors who were aware of everything, and were waiting.

When they left the elevator, two nurses, were waiting with resuscitation equipment. Vincent jumped off the stretcher and went to Dr. Wallace, who at that time came to them. I knew him well ... since worked with Jt and Evan in complicated cases that came from the old Baker. He was a middle-aged man, strong, tall physique and large hands, with abundate black hair and full beard.

\- He just hit the floor and I can not react ... .- he grabbed his arm before separate themselves. He wanted make one thing clear -. Do you know what you have to do, right?

\- Leave us ... I know all the protocol ... Do not worry: All samples must be destroyed straight after, everything is strictly confidential. .- He said as if he had learned by heart. My sister was patient at the Baker.

The nurses began the discharges in seconds.

\- One, two, three ... .- noise was heard in the hall on the top floor. They took the pulse. Nothing ... again

\- One two Three..

Heather watched them mesmerized. Evan did not react ...

Vincent approached her and hugged her. He kissed her on the forehead.

\- They will get it, do not worry.

She did not say anything.

Dr. Wallace returned to take his pulse.

\- Nothing .. .- looked at Vincent and Heather. He closed his eyes a moment. When he opened them he went to the nurses - Come on guys again ... we can not let him go ... Many people would feel.

The noise of the blades loading was followed by "one, two, three ..", and again, the electric shock shook him .. Vincent saw and heard everything in slow motion. He knew it was the last chance for Evan. If you do not answer would all be over. Heather began to sob ...

The doctor took his pulse and immediately smiled ..

\- Yes!. . We have to take him to the operating room, hurry! ...

The nurses who made him resuscitation, and others who just arrived, they were rushed to the back of the hall.

Wallace approached them.

Vincent offered to enter the operating room to help, but the doctor told him to wait ...

\- No ... stay and trust me ... I bring you back, I promise you .

Vincent and Heather watched as he was led down the hallway and stood there not knowing what to do. They were in shock ...

Heather hit his forehead against Vincent's's chest, while crying inconsolably.

Vincent stroked her hair, slowly.

\- Quiet, he'll be fine ... It's a survivor as I have seen a few and I know it has reason to fight.

Heather gripped Vincent's jersey pulling all the rage inside her.

\- I'm in love with him ... it is something irrational, and is a condemns but I love him as I have never loved anyone in my life ...

Jt arrived about 10 minutes later. He found them in the waiting room on the top floor. Heather looked out the window the night of the city, while Vincent was sitting in a chair with a coffee in hand.

The two turned to see him coming.

\- What happened?

Vincent went to him.

\- We were talking and suddenly ... has turned white, has grabbed his chest and dropped ... A heart attack ...- passed his hand through his hair -. It has cost them much to revive him but in the end they have done ... Just entering the operating room ... Wallace has taken over ...

Jt leaned against the wall.

\- Had it took him more tests ... - was said as he threw his head back -. It was not right and he knew it ... .Why has to be so complicated? .- He looked at his friend -. I swear sometimes I miss the years of the old warehouse ... .- shook his head -. If I know that for you was a sentence ... but hell! Everything was simpler ...

Vincent said nothing.

They just stay next to each other. Heather did not move from the window.

\- I'll call Cat, I'll get a moment to the terrace.

Rebecca's old apartment, conditioning had as a rest area for doctors and other staff, dealing exclusively of patients on that floor. All ex patients Baker ... Despite the reforms, had kept this open area ... It was good to breathe fresh air from time to time.

They were more than two hours waiting for someone to come and talk to them. Catherine was at home when he called. Immediately she said he was going there to accompany them while waiting for news, but Vincent persuaded her not to do so. She should stay home and wait.

When Dr. Wallace entered the room, Jt and Vincent were to meet him.

The expression on his face said it all.

\- I will not to deceive you ... He is not well..

They heard a gasp behind him. Heather remained glued to the window with her hand in her mouth.

The Doctor cleared his throat and continued.

\- It is now sedated and resting ... . - He said -. We have made him, endless tests and ..- took a deep breath before finish-. ... Everything your body is very run down and just have defenses. His heart is very weak, as if he had made an impossible effort for a long time .. .and his brain is as if blowing out slowly.

He shook his head from side to side.

\- I guess you imagine that all this is due to serum that keeps you alive ... if we remove'd just die, and we keep it, too ...

Jt nodded.

\- ... if we keep it, we will kill him before, right?

\- Yeah. - He said, agreeing with him -. If we remove it, the heart anger a little slower and not suffer so much, but long term ...

Heather came to them then. Vincnet put his arm around her shoulders pulling her toward him. He had promised to Cat, who would be watching her at all times.

\- What will happen eventually? .- I asked, staring at him. He had ceased to mourn.

Dr. Wallace bowed his head.

\- I do not know exactly ... We'll try everything ... but I'm sure the wounds that killed him reappear, it will stop walking, his lungs will reopen, and end up dying ... can happen in days, weeks, but I do not survive more a few months ...

* * *

Vincent came home after midnight. He had spoken with Cat during his trip in the car from the hospital and had told him everything. Jt and Heather stayed there. They did not want to leave him alone.

When he reached the apartment she was waiting. Vincent left the keys at the entrance and Cat went to him.

They said nothing. Just they hugged tightly.

There were no words that could explain how they felt at that time. It was a strange mixture of joy and pain. Pain, for Evan, and for everything that was happening around him. And happy to be together again ...

Cat closed her eyes and clung to him. Vincent kissed her on the forehead.

\- It's torture to be without you .. .- she said in a whisper.

She smiled. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. He took her face in his hands.

\- I know ... I can not breathe if you're not close ... .- he said crossing his face with his penetrating gaze. Slowly he lowered his head to kiss her. Cat waited for him and received him standing on tiptoe.

They clung to each other as they kissed without measure. Enjoying every touch of their lips, their tongues ...

They both knew that was very selfish to think only of them at that time, but could not do anything about it.

Kissing relentlessly, they walked slowly toward their bedroom.

When Vincent arrived he sat on the bed, hugging in an unconscious gesture, the swollen belly of his wife.

Cat closed her eyes glued feeling him and ran her hand through his hair.

A few seconds later, he, stood and began to unbutton the blouse she wore. Cat was left to do, watching him.

When he was finished he opened it, leaving bare a delicate white lace bra. He not removed her blouse. He just head down and kiss her lovely cleavage. Every millimeter of skin, was struck by his fleshy lips as Cat closed her eyes and slightly hunched back. He grabbed her waist, to help her get carried away.

When Vincent pulled away, Cat took the jersey, which he wore and pulled it over his head. The powerful her husband's chest was exposed. She caressed it slowly, enjoying it gently. When I get to the hard nipples he could not prevent his lips were towards them. Kissed them, delicately as she heard the sighs of pleasure from him.

While still kissing him, he lowered his hand to his pants and undid the belt. Threw him on the bed and undid the buttons. She reached inside and stroked the soft skin of his member.

Vincent, sighed noticing his wonderful touch. Forced her to lift her head and kissed her passionately, sticking his tongue into her mouth tightly. She answered him doing the same.

Vincent took the blouse, making it slip off her shoulders and fell to the ground. He released the clasp of her bra and removed it.

He stopped to admire her round and perfect breasts. He ran his finger gently on her nipples, while Cat, close your eyes again. It was so intense that almost had the feeling that, take her to orgasm. The senciones they felt in them, did nothing but increase as the pregnancy progressed, and Vincent knew it ... so when he sat on the bed in front of her, she knew exactly what he would do.

Vincent got one of her hard nipples into his mouth and began to lick it relentlessly as he stopped fondling no other. Cat writhed without departing at any time, thinking she would not be able to stand it for long.

She felt as pleasure growing inside her reaching levels that had never felt ... But she also felt a pain inside her that had to be quelled.

She pushed Vincent carefully her breasts and lie in bed. Took his pants, and tight underwear.

Took off her the clothes she had and threw it as far as possible. Vincent saw her naked in front of him and could not help but sigh. His erect member stuck to his belly said very clear how much he wanted her. Pregnancy had gotten make her more sensual, if that could be possible.

He watched as she climbed into bed and straddled over him. She was fitted to perfection and noticed, as his cock slowly introduced into her. The two held their breath while this was happening.

Vincent is incorporated into a sitting position and began to kiss her but she did him lie down again.

She began to move over him with slow, circular motions, while Vincent stroked her thighs.

Seeing her, with eyes closed above him, moving that way, excited him tremendously, noting how its member followed growing inside her.

Cat reacted to it, throwing her head back and increasing the intensity and speed of their movements. Vincent returned to caress her breasts, while moving his hips in perfect synchrony with hers.

Cat, to feel the desire to Vincent, filled her inside, only might think that not going to take much more. Seeing Vincent, as delivered as she and the intense pleasure he felt, made it start moving faster, until orgasm came.

When pleasure invaded her, its outer movements, were combined with spasmodic movements that occurred inside.

Cat gasped and screamed as waves of ultimate pleasure made her almost lose consciousness ... and then, one of those waves made her shiver. Vincent watching her enjoy that so intensely, had also reached the climax, and a last, sudden movement, had done everything within her intensified.

Cat rendered fell over the body of her husband. He hugged her and slowly made the two were placed side.

They closed their eyes, supporting the front of the one in front of the other, while recovering control of their emotions.

Cat could not wait and kissed him again. Vincent was holding her, unable to let go.

They were a long time as well. Neither wanted to talk because there was much to be told and did not want the moment to end. It would mean return to a reality, worried and frightened them,, equally.

Vincent, only whispered a few words, while Cat, still clung to him, stroking his back, feeling the beating of his heart and the warmth of his body, and those words were:

\- Julius Theodore ...

* * *

The decision was taken in London. Nothing moves until they knew who was behind the security breach at the Hospital of Hope.

Anyway, to avoid greater evils, they had decided that the ancillary installations would be dismantled during those days. They could not find them there ... they would not know how to explain it.

Not that it was too serious disorder, because meetings for the sale of assets were programs in just over a month, and then all would have to be available for testing, which would be subjected .

Stanley left his office after talking to Anthony and then also having a long talk with the personal secretary of Lord Chester in London, who assured him that there still police stayed away from them, but a servant who had too curiosity had been carefully "fired". They could not have setbacks. In that house, too many things are stored, and to put them in danger.

Anthony meanwhile had assured him that the dead in Washington did not work alone and was on the trail of a woman, who on behalf of the FBI had gone to the hospital, requesting reports on their activities ... Nobody had noticed by checking their documentation that the true Debra Miller had died a few days earlier.

Stanley took a breath. According to his security chief, it would be difficult to locate because she was, in a disguised form, but he was sure would find out who she was.

And all that,it had to add that no one knew where Ethan, for a week. He had disappeared completely, and John and those who had tried to track him down, only reached dead ends, to places where there was no shooting. They were puzzled. John was the best he knew, and he could not imagine he had gone on his own initiative ... but for now, was the most valid option.

He entered the small winery, which had in the huge kitchen and pulled out one of his favorite wines. Although, everything is complicated, he had reason to be happy. It was time to call her.

He went into his office, picked up the phone and dialed ...

Rebecca immediately answered.

\- Stanley ... - said tersely.

\- Dear ... time you are running out ... I think we should talk. - He said, while a glass, bottle of wine $ 1,500, he had taken from his private cellar served.

The fruity flavor of the broth passed through his throat and enjoyed while awaiting the response of Rebecca.

O Cat or Stuart ... There was no other possibility, because he was certain that life was more important to her than anything else ... might not be able to give children ... but Stuart, that was something else ...

\- I'm waiting Rebecca, do you want to look like you know nothing or you'll be brave enough to give him and he knows it? . - Definitely he bets, because it would be Stuart.

He heard her breathing, gasps, on the other side. He smiled. She was already his. But then Rebecca spoke, and what he heard was not what he expected.

\- No deal, you bastard ... I will risk a short life, but never betray to them. - He said with a calm voice, but strong.

The wine he had in his mouth ... suddenly soured. He spat, as he threw the glass against the wall.

It could not be ... She never gave up live. He knew her well.

\- No ... not so easy Rebecca! You can not run away from me! You belong to me! ... If it was not for us you'd be dead ...

She laughed the other side.

\- No, Stanley, I've never belonged to anyone and certainly you .. - She laughed again hard - ... less than none.

The rage of man, was increasing, seeing that the great desire of his life, evaporated, when he had been so close to achieving it.

With the bile from his stomach reaching his throat, he said:

\- You Do not know what you're up against. I was the only one holding back this, the only one that was on your side ... I gave you an opportunity to minimize the damage ... but just start a war ... ... take the consequences.

 **It will continue with the last chapters of #DestinedS4, I hope it's as soon as possible and** **thanks to all for reading.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter XVII**  
(This chapter was published in Spanish on 06/26/2016)

The director of the NYPD, got up from his office chair as soon as his secretary told him that there was someone who wanted to talk to him. Upon hearing their names he can not let out a sigh of worry. It could not be good that Robert Reynolds went to see him, considering that he had been ordered to stay out of everything. Since they had told him who were waiting outside, until given permission to enter, he had ordered his ideas and decided what he could tell and no, depending on what they had to tell him.

After his unsuccessful attempts to capture those who escaped from Baker, and as he had told Catherine, would have to make desperate choices ... and possibly were about to walk through that door.

As he walked to meet them, he could not help but pray that all that was not a mistake.

When open, the first thing he saw was Robert Reynolds and FBI agent Dana Langdon, invited them with a smile, worriedon the lips. Behind them came two great men, and somewhat strange, one redhead and one with gray hair, who looked straight into his eyes, and finally, a smaller redhead who just inside the door introduced himself as the Scotland Yard agent, Murray Campbell.

When they had entered all without giving time for anything else. Robert turned and introduced him to the two men who accompanied them.

\- Director, allow me to introduce Erik McDonald and Gerald Agnew, ... a few days ago came from Scotland, namely the Isle of Skye ...

To hear about this place, Reagan remembered what Vincent told him about his story and could not help but look at them with suspicion ... but ... could they be? It was amazing just thinking about it.

The white-haired, approached him and held out his hand. Both he and the big redhead, had noticed right away he knew who they were.

\- No need to fear us. - He said looking at him with her deep gray eyes -. We share enemies ... we are on the same side ...

Gerald also shook giving her a friendly smile

\- We did not eat anyone ... .- quipped.

Frank did not know what to say. His huge figure and experience were not enough, he said he thought to himself, to face this situation.

Robert spoke, addressing him.

\- We have to tell many things ... If I were you, would cancel meetings this morning ...

Frank was not a man to be told what he had to do, but at that time, and without a precedent, did exactly what Robert told him to do.

* * *

They found themselves in the same room where Lord Chester had met them. Stanley could not give credit to what Anthony was telling him:

\- You're telling me that the person who helped the late Mr. Martinelli, is the same that infiltrated in the Baker, and took Rebecca?

Anthony nodded.

\- Not only that ... We know that Rebecca, finished with Reynolds, which the woman works for them ... - pulled his mobile from his pocket. He sought a photo and when he found showed it to Stanley.

\- "I searched all databases police, the FBI, the CIA and other sites less known. After spending all these days, from the security breach, watching images of Debra Miller, I realized something about her was vaguely familiar ... I was checking it with databases of subjects who have marked, as elements to eliminate and suddenly, I found photo patient from Rosenthal. - the picture showed a woman embittered and flabby, with self-esteem problems, quite the opposite of what should be in reality. ... and nothing else see it I knew they were the same person.

Yet overwork providing us the escape of Baker, had not had time to pass the photo of that patient database, but yesterday, I did both, and there you have the result ... "

Stanley looked into the blue eyes of the woman in the photograph, with a deep hatred growing inside him..

\- Do not tell me ... I know the name is Dana Langdon, the former wife of the late Sam Langdon, I ordered to follow her to Washington when we wanted to recover the body of her husband ... but what relationship with Reynolds ..? ... She met Messrs. Keller for Sam's case.

Anthony took a deep breath before talking, smiling slightly. He knew the answer to that.

\- Reynolds was her first partner when she left the academy, and not only in the professional field ...

Stanley, returned the phone to Anthony. He went to a ramshackle table full of undefined and dusty objects, and a violent shove, he threw everything on the floor.

\- As we have been so blind! .- He shouted wildly angry. It was an unforgivable mistake for them.

\- You have to go after her ...- said Anthony slightly away from him.

Stanley, put both hands on the table, took a deep breath several times, and gradually was quieting. Silk vest and tie was placed well, and went to the window.

\- We've lost a lot of time with all this ... She will already have contact with Reynolds - said slowly. He turned to Anthony, he saw something shining in his eyes. Hate?

Stanley spoke again staring at him

\- We have to hurry to finish all this ... once and for all ... there is no time for mistakes ... Rebecca wanted a war, then it's time to start ...

He started walking, a decisive step towards his now "partner". When he was at his side, he stopped a moment to say:

\- Call the boys and Lucia ... will have to act soon ... Make sure they continue preparing ...

* * *

He watched her house from to nights ... While he was aware, admitted that it was the only solution ... She must do it. She hated him enough not consider anything else to do the right thing, but I had to trick her ... had to come, being who he was, and wait, she had compassion ... if not, never leave it ... never would have peace.

* * *

Now...

Jt took, what he wanted, small fridge and after removing the extent that interested him into the specimen. He put what was left and went to his computer.

It was time to get it going.

He had thought a lot before getting to work on it, but it was almost certain that was the only way. Anyway, would die sooner or later, if they did not something.

He ran his hand over his head. Perhaps, kill him, or perhaps, to wake up and find out what had made him kill him ... but there was no choice. He could not see degrade slowly in that hospital bed.

If he had to die at least it was quick and if not ...

A couple of days before, he had told Heather his idea, not knowing how she would react.

\- He's very bad ...- he said worried -. ... Fainting provoke loss of cells in the brain, and cardiac arrest is because his heart is weakened at times ... hair loss, pale skin and eyes, are symptoms of the same, unless we do something soon die in a few days ...

Then he had approached her and had taken her shoulders. He could not ask Evan himself, but the smallest of Chandler, was the closest person to him now except himself, of course. If someone had to make the decision for Evan, they were.

\- "But, I thought something, that maybe, work ... .- said, staring into her eyes -. His body gradually degrades, so continued treatment, and because only gets a small part of the capacity of the blood of the berserkers. - If we put a total similar dose at which gave Gabe to Cat, which I did in the lab, we can turn it into something that is more resistant, and can, only say can. . .- he stressed the last - ... that has the greatest potential to heal him ...

Of course, it will be something like Vincent and certainly no turning back ... .- he said at the end, as a warning -. I need Stuart's blood, and good luck to make it work ... "

Heather after hearing it without interruption, simply she catches him by the hand and say, deep voice and great determination:

\- ... Do it…. Please ... do not worry about the consequences ... I know exactly what you're talking about me and I swear I'm ready for it ... .- she looked into the room where he was, before continuing -. And I know that he too is ...

From that moment, everything had been a race against the clock.

He had parked their further research to focus on creating a serum that Evan definitely become a hybrid with all the good than that had and with all the bad ...

What gave Rebecca nearly a month, it was working very well and that gave him hope ... and also some uneasiness to think, what it could mean for Cat and Vincent ... something, perhaps very different from anything what they had thought until now.

While preparing the boat just where would keep, he cast an eye on Vanessa's files. He had read as much of them, but had not yet found what he was looking ...

It was a pity that Vincent or Lynn, could not be cured by what he had done to Cat, the problems that would have avoided if it were that easy !, but they had long been what they were and it was impossible to change DNA that way.

He shook his head from side to side. He kept thinking that what would have happened if they began to take seriously their healing, so many years ago, had known that there was a biological component in all this ... and smiled, had been near some DNA Stuart or any of your friends ... What folly! he never thought find components of that type, always he thought that everything was a chemist ...

He shook what was in the test tube hard and waited a few seconds, still thinking.

Markus's idea was good, but he did not the right formulations and dared not return to exhume the Keller's bodies, to get more samples. He did not want Vincent happen so if not, would serve for nothing. Furthermore, they do not bear the thought of seeing what was left of them; two people whom he had wanted.

Markus's idea was good, but he did not the right formulations and dared not return to exhume the bodies of Keller, to get more samples. He did not want Vincent happen so if not, would serve for nothing. Furthermore, they do not bear the thought of seeing what was left of them; two people whom he had wanted.

\- Damn bastards! .- He said loudly, thought guilty of the death of the doctor.

Another thought crossed his mind at that moment ... What about the children? .. Could perhaps use their DNA to heal Vincent ...

He shook his head from side to side with energy ... " No ," he thought . That idea was wrong because there was something that was failing ...

He started to put the liquid in the pot when his phone started ringing ... It was Heather.

\- Tell me ... something happens? .- he asked, putting the cap and reseal it.

He heard Heather mourn desperately.

\- Evan had another attack and this time, it is very serious ... The doctors have come and have stabilized ... but they have told me that he is ... and if there is another ... .- could not continue.

Jt hung up the phone without answering, took a couple of syringes and the boat, you just completed, and shot out of there. He had to get Evan's room as soon as possible.

* * *

Cat turned on her iPod and looking out the window, looked for a song that would fit at that time with her mood ... She found it, "The lonely hour," by Sam Smith:

" _I need someone, that I'll look to,_  
 _In the lonely hour, That we all go through._  
 _To give me comfort, And love me through,_  
 _In the lonely hour, I need you . . . I need you..._

Humming the melody, went to the couch, she sat down and began to write:

 _"I'm almost 5 months ... just spend the holiday season, and all is quiet since Stanley declared war Rebecca._

 _I feel it is the calm before the storm and that scares me._

 _The snow continues to fall and when I look out the window, outside feel a strange sensation of being enclosed in a timeless place. .. Everything was in a strange impas ... Nothing moves ... Nothing looks ... nothing feels ... .excepto, as they grow inside me and like them, the beasts, watch my confinement._

 _I know that everything is for my own good but I can not help feeling overwhelmed, and feel something too precious, that something might happen, but sometimes asked if I am what saved or are my children ... I don't know._

 _I told myself I was going to put in order what had happened these days ... hoping thus somewhat alleviate impotence which invades me to be unable to work. I recognize that I need to work, I need to be fully involved in all this, be part of what is happening and not hide behind them all, and within these four walls._

She stopped a second to order his thoughts. He took a deep breath and continued writing.

 _After Evan suffered the heart attack, it has become our main concern, because doctors, including Jt and Vincent himself believe that there is little hope ... but Jt, not surrender. He is all we have, and if the throws in the towel, we must not let him die ... and I want to do, now that we recovered. Heather is the worst it's going, but still draws strength from where they do not have to live in that hospital and to be with him ... She talks constantly, looks after him ... I know she is stronger than before, but do not want to think about what will happen if it all ends ... wrong._

 _She looked out the window. It was snowing again. It wore two days snowing and she had just left home. Vincent, however, hardly entered. Hospital and tunnels ... and she was starting to feel a little lonely. Yes, it was true that all day was watching her from a distance, which she felt protected, but not have at all times to Vincent close, perhaps due to pregnancy, it was something that she had nothing good._

She turned concentrate on writing.

More things...

 _They had to decline the offer of Emily someday spend Christmas with them. This was no time. The farther they were from them better._

She took a deep breath and let the pen on the table.

Long since she wrote and she had trouble concentrating.

She sipped tea that had been prepared and turned to relocate on the couch. If now it was hard to find a position in that she was comfortable, as it would in a few months.

She thought a bit about what she wanted to tell and began to write again.

 _Dana took all the material to the director Reagan. If anyone can move the necessary wires to catch these bastards, he will._

 _We had to recognize that the information brought Dana's Hospital of Hope in Washington, is too complicated and too valuable ... The director and his team were trying to make connections between that and what happened in Baker, and found references to potential patrons who agreed the two entities ... some of them were on the list of Sam, and died in the altercation he caused, by injecting Jt's serum_ _, one of them._

 _Murray has spoken to his superior and told him to help in any way possible and to keep us informed of any relationship with Covington House, Chester Lord and his circle of scientists._

Cat sighed. She couldn't imagine how anything could be successfully resolved so far. She kept writing.

 _What I could read of the files could download Dana is absolutely amazing. Vincent has gone down into the tunnels to try to Ethan tell us what the hell they want to do, because we are convinced that it is something much bigger than we thought._

 _Lynn, has managed to approach him. He only becomes accessible in her company, but has not said a word Consortium's plans. Vincent wanted to play with her, but she has not left him. He has feelings for Ethan, is undeniable._

 _In all these days I just gone down a moment to see him and I saw in his eyes, contempt he feels for all of us ... A part of me is convinced that I could get loose if he wanted to but do not want to do ... Play us?_

 _Erik and Gerald have also been with him and only with them, his defiant attitude was gone, it was as if he had very clear who would win if they faced, which, it leads me to think that he considers Vincent lower rival ..._

 _All this I do not like ... I do not think I bring something good._

 _I told Vincent, what I had learned from the bums of the tunnels, and all told me, the director Reagan. He was very shocked to hear it._

 _I went down to see the other Vincent and told him everything ... He suffered much over the loss of his friends, but, strangely enough, I thought I saw something in his eyes, something he had not seen since I met him._

Gabe's image came to her mind ... It was away quickly ... how could not even consider something with him? ...

\- I was hurt by Vincent she said aloud .- -. Jealousies ... pain, and not wanting to be alone at that time ...

Her thoughts out of her mouth without her knew it, but at the end of saying them, noticed a small release. That was the truth ... Not stand being alone ... I needed someone at her side. She remembered the Rebecca's words... "sometimes we decide to be who we need, not who we want. We want to be happy above all ...". Gabe's that she sought someone who to make her happy ... despite his feelings ... .. She closed her eyes thinking about him ... deep down, was a victim in all this ... and he was in love with her ... to the point of going crazy ...

She sighed . She pushed those thoughts of her brain. Suddenly, she noticed a movement in her womb, then another and another ... she got off the couch, knowing exactly what happened.

He had noticed for some days that the children reacted to the proximity of Vincent and berserkers, indicating that they had dropped their roof.

He had come to know that one or the other were close to her, but did not prevent anything happened, but I could not help feeling somewhat confused ... there was something that escapes all this and not know it was ...

Babies were moving in that small space, as if to get out of there. She had worried a lot the first few times you felt, but the previous day, in the afternoon, had an idea. Perhaps something could reassure them.

She went to his room and picked up from one of the drawers of Vincent, the gem he kept there. Hung, neck chain, and let rested in her womb.

Instantly, the children had stopped moving and just felt a tingle.

She smiled and sighed. If everything were that simple.

Jt had had the gem, for a long time, but eventually, Stuart allowed to keep a couple of which had been kept as much time on the chambers beneath the lab.

All they had found was already packed and ready to be transferred to the boat where it would lead to Skye.

It was back to the room, patting his round belly, hardly aware.

She sat back on the couch, picked up the pen and stood still for a while, looking like snow, thinking that more wanted to write.

With a huge smile on her face, she began to do so.

The last memory for now I want to write, is a special mention at night year-end. I do not want to forget.

 _Vincent and I, we were alone in the apartment. It was a beautiful and special ... where we were able to forget about everything and think about the good things that life could offer us next year ... kill the bad guys, have healthy children and all our people to be happy ..._

She smiled as she wrote. They knew all that, under the current circumstances, it was like asking for the moon, but it was exactly what they wanted, what other new year wishes, they would ask if not?

 _We saw the new year on television from Times Square and drank some champagne ... we kissed and immediately Vincent put a song, our song ... our first song we danced while, again, do not stop kissing. When the song ended he picked me up and took me to bed ..._

Sighed remembering, Vincent never cease to surprise her. There could be no better way to spend the last night of the year ... not ...

Her expression changed slightly when she remembered that from that day just saw him ... he was too obsessed with Ethan ... She recognized that it was important to get information ... but she missed her husband.

She checked her watch. It was still early to prepare some dinner.

She leaned back a little on the couch and massaged the lower back. Saw reports that Mark had brought about the cases of young people murdered, over the countertop and thought to take a look ... There had been none for almost a month ... and wondered whether it would be Ethan, which he had retained almost the same time, the "de facto" responsible for their deaths ...

Suddenly, a sharp sound startled her. The doorbell.

She touched her chest, attempt to stop her heart pounding. She got up slowly.

She went through the kitchen and picked up the small revolver she kept under the countertop wing. She put it in the back, and went to the door.

* * *

In the basement of New York, Vincent watched as Lynn sat next to Ethan and put a wet towel by hands, so that He could eat what she had brought. Hybrid's eyes were fixed in her and followed her movements.

During the time he had been chained, any normal person would take wounds where the chain touched, but he did not. Lynn had thought perceive any sign of burn, the days he faced Vincent or the berserkers, but when she then wiped his wrists, those burns disappeared.

Beside him, Vincent, covered with the hood of his coat, told him that there was still no change in their behavior.

\- We can not lower the dose of tranquilizers, because I know, that would break the chains ... .- he looked at his companion -. You have to be very careful, if all are as strong as him ... ..- he bowed his head, worried -. You will easily defeat them. By the way ...- he remembered at that time that was one thing I had not told him - ... we have noticed them tracking his friend, in the place where he came in, but still do not know what to look for ...

Vincent did not look. He just watch Ethan, trying to find a weak point where attack ... Lynn had refused to leave abandoned him ... and so, could not play with her, as he had wanted.

He closed his eyes for a moment.

Since Rebecca told Stanley that did not accept his blackmail, he had been unable to sleep ... was worried and scared. So far everything had been minor skirmishes, but if you really were after them, they would not have choice, if they did not have any advantage ...

That advantage could be Evan and his ability to feel them, but now, all that is impossible, because Evan, unless a miracle happened, within a short time he would be dead.

He had not been awakening from heart attack and that was almost worse than death itself. The feeling that he is not going to find anything, and he could not say goodbye was terrible ... A real pity, especially now that Heather and him, maybe have a chance to be happy together.

The berserkers were also an advantage, but they were few. If what was in the files that Dana had brought from Washington, was true, there were more than 200 hybrids willing to do what they are ordered.

At that time, Ethan stopped looking at Lynn and looked at him. He smiled cynically.

The smile did see that Vincent wake up and return to reality. He turned to look at his namesake.

\- Sorry, did you say that they have been looking for Ethan?

Vincent smiled.

Yes ... That I said ... .- he said.

\- Oh! Sorry ... I had not paid attention ...-. He apologized ducking his head slightly -. I have so many things to think about, sometimes not ...

He was going to keep talking when Lynn entered the tunnel and addressed them. They moved away, a few meters from the entrance of the cave.

Wordlessly, he took out two papers, the pocket of his jeans, and gave one to each.

They took wordlessly opened, but with surprise in his face. They began to read.

"As you know, you can hear perfectly what we say ...

Vincent, removed the hood of his face and stared at her with his blue eyes. Lynn invited him with a gesture to continue reading.

 _... I have given tranquilizers with food._

 _During all this time I have earned his trust and I'm sure he thinks he almost has me at his mercy ... but it is not. I do not want to lie to you, it's true that I feel something strange about him ... but I can not control. I know who are the good guys and who are the bad guys in all this, I know very well._

 _From now on I will try to get the information. Everything, that you and the berserkers, have asked him, day after day. I have seen how their wounds heal almost before they occur ... he does not suffer ... We end up getting tired of this situation before him ..._

 _I thought something might be, but do not want to do anything, you see what ye see, and shall hear what you hear ... I may have to take desperate measures ... do nothing, until everything is done ... please ..._

 _Now it's my turn ... we not talk about this anymore ... and if you can get it out of your thoughts, better. Sometimes I feel that hears usthat can know what we think .. and that somehow he's playing with us ..._

 _When you have the information, I will give . "_

After reading, the two raised their heads.

They looked stunned for a few seconds and she said nothing, turned away from them.

She grabbed a blanket in the corner of the room and approached Ethan, whom tranquilizers were taking effect and slung it over, then sat beside him and allowed to stand his head in her lap, but he, before he turned and with a triumphant smile on his face came over and kissed her on the lips; she did not pull away, opening her mouth for him.

Vincent turned his back, capped with his hood and wordlessly left the tunnel entrance to the cave, with a determined step.

He did not want to see her with him ... He could not stand it. Needed air. He remembered that Vincent had told him that Catherine was alone in the apartment ... decided, in a second, he would go to prove that she was fine.

Vincent watched her go from there, and was very surprised at that reaction was saying ... could not be possible!

He pulled back the door of the cave, pushing the idea of Vincent and Lynn together, of him brain, and began to think about how to take advantage of the Lynn's plan.

Suddenly he remembered ... Jt.

\- Clear! .- Exclaimed.

He left the tunnel and headed toward Hugh guard, since they had decided they could not risk the lives of the people there. It was their war, they had to give the first face ... Hugh knew of Vincent for some time, so he decided to personally take care of Ethan, monitor.

Others, Samuel, Erik, Gerald and Angus, had not yet seen him, even though he had gone down to the tunnels to observe and try to break his character ... and come the day when all secrets were revealed, but would to wait.

\- We need to talk ...-Told, while it took from there, praying, Lynn, and tranquilizers,they have entertained for a while.

They were fast, to the common room, looking paper and pencil, had to be avoided at all costs that Ethan, found out about this.

* * *

Tess came home, tired. They knew nothing of Gabe, from the day that "killed" Henry. All this effort. So many lies, to Cat, and to herself ... and the feeling that she could never get her life ... or Jt, were ending their sanity.

Since the night she had spent with him, that anxiety had increased.

The feeling of being so comfortable at his side, had done everything changed. Nothing was as it should be and feeling back with him, with all its problems solved, had become a priority.

She opened the door and turned on the light in the room. She gave back and immediately saw that something was wrong. Everything was upset. With the nerves to the skin and wondering who it was, they had done it and why, out of the holster his gun.

Keeping the wall to his back, he was moving slowly around the room. Although the light was on, she could not see anyone. No movement. It was approaching slowly, and while looking in all directions, which was hanging cork, everything was discovering the beast.

They had broken and the pieces were scattered all over the floor.

She was setting everything else.

They had pulled all the drawers and had broken the sofa ... stared at him carefully. What the hell had made those marks? ... ... She began to sweat. With a knife? ... His mind was lost in impossible ideas ...

Although not want to leave her bare back, she could not stay there longer, without considering those marks.

She took a deep breath and turning on itself and pointing at all times in front of her, got there. Group brands were. 4 long lines in varying heights and intensities, in 5 different places in the sofa.

Her suspicions came true. They were claws ... claws that had been able to destroy it completely in 5 strokes.

Helplessly he began to hyperventilate, her pulse quickened and her wounded hand, began to tremble. A quick, short dizziness staggered her, subtly.

She recognized the symptoms. Fear.

She closed her eyes, trying to convince herself that she could stop it. Fear was the worst thing that could feel then. Had to be strong and go for him. It was her chance.

She pointed the gun at the two black holes that were the doors of the rooms, and in one of them, she thought she saw two yellow dots moving as if they were waiting for something or someone ...

Tess was out there holding my breath. The two yellow lights stilled ... and suddenly she saw them coming toward her, exactly as you see it coming, every night in her dreams.

From the darkness of the room, she saw out a figure, covered with a trench coat, who threw to her, a prodigious leap, with hand raised ... But it was not a hand, was a sharp nails claw 5 that went directly to her neck ...

And possibly his attacker had succeeded, wounding her death, had it not been because Tess had spent many months working tirelessly, simulating attacks and repelling them, learning to keep a steady hand even in the most complicated positions, and because of all that, she ducked just in time, she threw herself to the ground and rolled under him, leaving knees with perfectly placed gun in firing position, letting Gabe, because it could not be other than him, no matter long and desequilibrase slightly when falling.

Without thinking twice, he shot the figure, his back to her, still stood, waiting achieve in the head ... but this time, the fastest, he went.

He moved so fast that the bullet fired by Tess did not reach its goal, but anyway, she gave him in his hand and destroyed it ...

Tess fell saw blood gushing from it.

Gabe looked at his hand in disbelief, feeling every nerve began to scream in pain ... and he knew what pain ... what it was suffering, seeing his shattered bones that were united in contorted positions, torturing him for all eternity.

He turned desperate, looking at Tess with fury, and then she could see well.

His face, before thin and delicate, was horribly mutilated. He had lost an eye and cheekbone and the ear area was deformed in a gruesome way.

She saw slouched to one side and noticed a huge bloodstain stained, dirty and threadbare coat that he wore, on the shoulder part ... Perhaps the shot that she made him, when he came to kill Henry ...

All this thought as she kept on her knees, while aiming, with all senses alert, ready to shoot at the head and burst it, this time, before he could approach her.

Gabe kept looking at her, and surprisingly she seemed to see sadness, grief and pain in his eyes ... but suddenly a strange noise came from his throat and his face began to change ... If the picture of Gabe had seemed disgusting what she was seeing now had her hand began to tremble again ... a horrible beast appeared before her, with yellow eyes bloodshot with fangs poking filled with a white slime He is falling on the ground. He was angry ...

He looked at his shattered hand, raised it and licked his own blood ... then strangely, smiled. Tess knew he was going to jump for her ... but then, everything was filled with sirens and heard voices on the landing of his apartment.

Neighbors had heard the shot and had called the police.

The beast turned at the noise and had a moment of doubt. Tess did not think twice and shot his head ... now or never! she thought ... but, he, heard the noise of the trigger subtle, and that made him aside just enough so that the bullet only grazed him ... His deformed cheek started bleeding.

He looked at Tess again as a roar escaped his throat ... I was sure now would go for her ... but he did not, jumped window and went to the fire escape ... He climbed over the iron railing and jumped into the alley .

Tess, without thinking about what she was doing, was behind him, while police, knocked down the door of her house.

She did not care for it ... He was running down the alley ... but he did not like Vincent .. it was almost like a normal human ...

He started down the stairs as fast as she could ... he could not escape, had to catch him, now. She took down by the section that looked right onto the street. When she fell to the ground she can see that this was full of tiny drops of blood. She looked up and saw him still around the corner, on his left.

She followed the blood, running, pointing at all times in front of her. He could hear the police sirens that went away.

When she reached the corner, she saw him what was climbing a fence to access another side street. He was smart, he didn't want anyone seeing him ...

She was behind him. When she was about to jump the fence, she saw that he got into an abandoned building. If she could corner him there ... maybe…

* * *

While Catherine wrote in her diary, Erik, Gerald and Samuel, from the opposite building looked like two hybrids, coming from nowhere, they appeared on the roof.

They had arrived by surprise, willing go through the roof.

Erik had seen immediately, despite the heavy snow was falling so smudged all.

He turned quickly to Samuel and Gerald, who watched other directions from the terrace of the building opposite to the Cat.

He saw them jump and move toward the door, giving access to the building.

I just had to shout, "Go to Catherine!" and his two companions surveillance reacted like him, jumping immediately to there.

To hear them get the two hybrids Consortium, they turned around.

\- Look, John ... .- said the smaller of the two with a smile -. We have welcome committee.

Everyone looked at the hybrid then turned around to direct his gaze to newcomers. It was huge, with the fibrous body of an athlete. His long hair covered his face part but still could see their yellow eyes. They immediately were fixed in Erik.

He studied a few seconds, realizing it was not a hybrid either. He warned others about it. "Leave me that to me!" ...

Gerald protested, but Erik quickly shushed him, "No ... if I need you I'll call you" ..

When all was clear, they were taking positions.

Erik grinned looking at hybrid with his penetrating gray eyes.

\- Come here, damn freak ... You do not want, I think, that you fear me? -. He said in a low voice, emphasizing each word.

It was not necessary to do anything more, the hybrid lunged for him, and the fight between beasts, began.

* * *

\- Who is it?. - Cat asked suspiciously.

\- Catherine Chandler? Are you?

Cat pressed against the door. She knew the voice.

\- Yes, I am ... who are you?

\- I'm ... Melvin Jones ... I am the attorney for the new owner of the building ... We talk on the phone a few days ago. I told you would come to sign the papers with the owner's name change ... I think we'd been for today.

Cat suddenly remembered everything. He had called a few days before to tell and make an appointment ... He had forgotten all about it.

\- It's true ... Please wait ...

Open the door. A man of about 50 years, something overweight, with long hair and a friendly smile, held out his hand. He wore a dark suit, crisp blue silk with a black wool coat. In his hand he was caught a leather portfolio.

He held out his other hand and Cat, shook it, smiling.

\- Nice to meet you, I'm sorry to bother you, but it has been a difficult afternoon, going from apartment to apartment ... .- he inched her and whispered -. Not all of them seemed to be in a hurry when I left. - he cast a discreet glance at the house lived Cat's neighbor, who had arrived while she, to those apartments. It was somewhat larger than Cat and lived alone since she was divorced three years ago.

Just, at that time she left home.

\- Wait Mr. Jones, as it is still here .. .- approached them smiling -. Tell the new owner to please fix that elevator. I can not stand the stairs so many times ... Something happened to him to be messed with as so often. She looked at Cat - ... and as you can see there are pregnant women and will soon have a child ...

She said in his rapid speech.

The lawyer smiled.

\- Do not worry, I'll tell him ...

Vivian nodded not too convinced of it and turned to Cat.

\- Good to see you ... so good ... it grows .. .- she said.

Cat looked at his belly.

\- Yes, more and more ...

Then the elevator opened and a dark-haired middle-aged woman came out carrying an old man in a wheelchair. Vivian took advantage, and bidding farewell to Cat, took him down to the street.

The woman and the old man crossed the hall to the apartments of the fund, after wishing them good night ...

\- Can I enter Miss Chandler.? Simply sign a couple of papers and leave you alone ... I do not want to bother, but the bureaucracy is bureaucracy. .- Asked the lawyer.

Cat nodded. Opening the door wide, that he entered.

\- Sure ...- she said smiling.

Mr. Jones entered Cat and closed the door behind him.

She would indicate to sit on the couch ... but do not get to do.

When she turned to talk to the lawyer. She saw that he took from his briefcase a small spray bottle, and without a word, sprinkled with it, Cat's face.

She had no time to react. She tried to pull the gun from her back but could not. Her vision blurred slightly, wanted to scream but her throat had gone dry, everything was spinning and tried not to fall, but it was inevitable.

Before falling at all, she felt that such jones, he took her waist and gently rested gently on the ground.

The fake lawyer got up and went to the apartment door, opened it and Cat heard talking to someone.

Despite being almost paralyzed was able to see, if somewhat blurry, what was happening around him.

She felt something rolled on the ground and was suddenly beside him, the big rough of a wheelchair.

The old man got up quickly and with uncharacteristic agility of his years, he squatted beside her.

The woman who was pushing the chair, sat on his other side and pulled from under the chair, a large backpack. Meanwhile, Jones, stood still, watching the landing from the door ajar.

The old man took off the wig and the jersey he wore rolled up his sleeves. He carefully lifted Cat blouse leaving her bare belly. She pulled out a device that looked like a portable ultrasound system.

The children! That was the only thought Cat, while barely saw what they did ... Kids, no! No!

Cat tried to struggle to get loose, but could not. When they put the gel to make the ultrasound, she tried again.

Jones went to her and looked into her eyes, kneeling.

-. Ms. Keller, we have a bit of a hurry ... I beg to work or have to take unpleasant decisions ... let my friends do their job and nothing happened more than you has to happen ...

Cat could hardly speak and could hardly move ...

\- No, please, ... .- she managed his voice rough with, forcing her to the fullest. The woman turned and she thought she saw, smiling at her.

\- Do not worry everything will be fine ... We'll take care of them ...

-NOT! ... .- Voice barely shouted, crying desperate, noting as they did the ultrasound.

They talked among themselves.

\- Agree. .. This almost 5 months.- said a moment ago that it was a old man. ... I can do the puncture, right here ...

Jones nodded.

\- Quick, please, I don't know how long the entertainment.

The woman pulled out a long thin needle backpack and gave it to man. While watching a small screen on the portable ultrasound system, he introduced the needle in the right place and took a sample of tissue from the placenta.

Cat, could only mourn helplessly.

\- Dave, finished ... When you want us we can take ...

They picked up the needle into a sample container and that, along with everything else, they put it, in the backpack carrying the brunette woman.

Jones and Dave approached Cat, caught her by the shoulders, put her in the chair, covered her with a blanket and put a cap so that her long hair was gathered inside, and part of the face, slightly stuffy.

Afterwards, they left the apartment, dragged the chair, closed the door slowly.

* * *

Jt came as fast as he could to the hospital.

He entered the room and saw him in bed, completely filled tubes. Heather got up from the chair and hugged herself went to him. Jt taught him the small boat.

\- Here is…. - He caught air -. I do it? .- He asked. He could not help having doubts.

Heather nodded quickly.

Jt left the room and told Carmen, the head nurse of the plant.

She went concerned, with her hand on her chest. She looked at Evan and smiled.

\- Oh! As he heard, you called me, I thought the worst ...

Jt turned to her right away.

\- Carmen, I'll try something ... you know he is very bad ... - he said her, watching him. She nodded sad, all appreciated Evan - ... but for it, I need you .- Pointed, the multiple tubes coming out of his body.

The experienced nurse looked at him a few seconds indecisive, but he knew there was nothing to do except ask for a miracle. Perhaps this miracle was Jt.

She began to remove everything, including oxygen. If it did not work ...

Heather stuck to the wall and watched as Jt, filled the syringe with colorless liquid pot.

Jt walked slowly and with a trembling hand, he injected into Evan's neck.

He turned away, after doing so. He was scared ... what if he killed him? ... Carmen, plugged to the monitor keystrokes immediately, and measured the oxygen level ... She looked monitors, the constants were the same. There were no variations. They would have to wait.

They left the room and asked him to controlasen at all times. She nodded, understanding the situation.

\- There was no other choice, we all know no matter what happens ... .- he said reassuringly. She smiled and slowly, reentered.

Heather had left behind him, came over and took his hand.

\- Do not worry ... .- she looked inside -. I know he wants to live ... I will not leave him ... .- she said and dropping his hand, walked back into the room.

Jt nodded without saying. He knew it was a risky choice and also knew, that if he died now, and despite everything else, he, his whole life would feel guilty.

He was going to enter again in the room, when he heard a beep on his mobile. Knew that sound well.

The last time he had heard it was coming by car. He had taken a look and seen, that she came home.

He was entering the program, to see, where was Tess, when the phone rang.

Heather from within, saw and spoke with emphasis as he nodded.

When he hung back into the room.

\- It was Vincent wants to get a few things ... .- said as he approaches her.

He then entered the program location.

He watched the point that there, was Tess ... He saw just out... why the alley ?, and how fast the signal was, she was running. Where the hell you going and why such a hurry ?, thought and bad feeling overcame him.

With the phone in hand, he went to Heather, who was sitting in an armchair looking Evan barely flinching.

\- Sorry, but I have to go ...

* * *

Jo, parked the patrol car in front of the antique shop. She ran and knocked on the door ...

-! Come on .. Come on ... come! . - She was saying as Abe, was approaching parsimoniously open.

When he did, she came in like a whirlwind.

\- Where's Henry?

\- Down…. What happen?

Jo turned.

\- It's Tess ... I just heard on the police radio, which has been shot in her apartment ... We have to go there ... sure he's gone for her.

* * *

Samuel fell to the ground with a broken shoulder after the hybrid hits him with all his strength. Between him and Gerald had him cornered against the wall of the entrance to the building, but out of sight for a second, he climbed to the roof, leaving their mark on Samuel's shoulder.

Él had warned the berseker, that to throw his fangs should not put or get paralyze. He had tried to do it with the hybrid, but had constantly dodged and the idea of catch between the two, was not going well. It was faster than them and gave them no choice. Gerald only once he had hit with his claws in the chest and the wound was closed almost immediately.

They followed the hybrid to the small roof and the three beasts continued fighting there.

Meanwhile, Erik and high hybrid, facing the edge of the precipice. Constantly jumping the wall of the roof to the floor, studying each other. Discovering what were the defects of the other and what their advantages. None dared to risk too much, but still, the fighting was fierce. Erik, become a formidable wolf, had never fought a beast of that size, as it was a little higher than Gerald, but also moved with incredible agility. His punches were accurate and unexpected, like yours, but hybrid healed long before.

It was hard to imagine a more close fight between two very different beasts, because despite the amazing speed of the hybrid, Erik sensed his movements and could not catch him by surprise.

Suddenly, Erik heard in the distance, something like a double echo. He froze on the site; The hybrid take the opportunity to pounce on him and hitting him hard, make him fall to the ground. He stood beside him and opened his mouth ... Lunging for him.

Meanwhile, with all his strength, he is trying to avoid being bitten, grabbing with both hands. the head of the beast. and throwing back, I could not help thinking, that sound kept hearing in his head.

Gerald on the roof began to scream mentally, as he grabbed the hybrid by the shoulders and threw him to the ground.

I hear them! They're kids! They come from there ... .- He pointed to the part of the terrace overlooking the alley -. Samuel go with Erik! .- shouted -... I got this one.

Samuel looked up there and saw him fighting for the hybrid, did not shatter the throat ... He pounced on them and got up out of berseker.

The hybrid rolled on the ground and Samuel went to him ... could not do anything else ..

Erik ... Children .. Cat! ... The voices of the others got into his brain and reacted.

He rose from the ground immediately and went to the wall to see what happened in the alley. He looked in time to see a black van parked and two men as they left the building carrying someone in a wheelchair ... I knew exactly who had been there.

She turned to see what happened with their peers. Samuel tried than the hybrid amuse him and leave him alone to Erik, while Gerald, trying to anticipate the blows of another hybrid, without much luck.

He shouted with all his might:

\- It's a trap! ... They've gone!

The two looked at him not, but shouted the same.

\- Do not let them catch Cat!

He looked, a moment, feeling that if he left, had no chance to win ...

He glanced at Gerald, the beast with red hair and red eyes was his friend and he stared back, feeling what was going through the mind of the berserk. He stared at the second, which gave the hybrid, as he jumped down from the roof ... clearly toward Erik.

\- Go! ... they are the most important ... Go! .- shouted Gerald in his mind.

And without saying anything else, from a jump, he threw over his enemy, before the hybrid reached the berseker ..

Erik watched as Gerald struggled with the hybrid, but knowing that he was right, climbed the wall and from a jump jumped into the alley where two men, they put the wheelchair in the back of a van.

\- No! - He shouted, his voice torn beast, as he reached the ground.

He arrived in time to see one of the men entering the vehicle. He heard trying to put the engine running ... The other stood waiting for him with the back of the van behind him.

\- John thought could with you ...- said smiling as his back hunched and beast appeared.

Erik realized that the van had already started. He was going to jump to dodge the hybrid in front of him and climb the roof of the vehicle, when through the snow seemed to see a huge figure coming toward them from the dark end of the alley.

The hybrid that was close, grabbed his neck and threw him to the ground, drawing his second of doubt, but could not do much more, because they heard a deafening roar and turned, watched as the driver's door of the van, he went flying the air ... and the driver, too.

He fell to the ground, right next to him and they realized that he had chest and neck completely shattered ...

A huge figure, hooded, coming toward them ... Erik tensed, not knowing exactly who faced ... Soon he knew ... The figure, removed the hood, and as they approached, he could see him well ... I was covered with blood and his face was ... Oh! OMG! He thought ... it could not be true!

The newcomer, walked past him, without even looking at him, and although reflexively Erik had been placed in a position to attack and kept his mouth open showing his powerful fangs, went to the hybrid that was paralyzed looking at his partner. He grabbed her neck with one of his claws and the other shattered his belly, then dropped it to the ground, all filled with blood at his feet ... He turned to the van and broke the tailgate .

Erik saw that despite the severity of injuries, they were starting to close ... quickly approached them and with precise movement and studied, took their hearts and threw them at a nearby garbage container.

Meanwhile, the astonishing figure had reached Cat and had picked her up ...

Erik turned and looked at him.

\- Who are you? .- Was all he could ask, as the man turned and beast disappeared.

Cat made an effort to speak and turn your head to the berseker. She gripped with little strength she had Vincent's neck, though, still her vision blurred and could not help slightly dizzy.

\- Quiet Erik, is a friend ...

Then they heard a roar coming from the roof.

Erik looked up automatically. That meant victory roar, and had not been, nor Samuel, nor Gerald.

Cat looked up imagining what was happening.

\- Go with them! Don't worry, Vincent, take care of me!. ... GO! ...

Erik looked a few seconds and nodded. He began to climb the wall of the building, in a desperate race to know what had happened.

* * *

In the alley entrance a woman trying to slow his racing heart. She had been careful to walk out the front door with briefcase samples as they did with Catherine the alley where they had parked the van.

And that led her to be a witness of an exceptional event.

Something she did not know how to define, had emerged from nowhere and killed a terribly violent two hybrids, which had not been able to react to him vision.

Without knowing how, had managed to take a picture ... sure was blurred, but the headlights of the vehicle, could be to be sufficient, so that the image of that monster would remain saved.

* * *

When he reached the roof, Samuel only saw lying on the ground. He was on his back and had an ugly wound in the chest, thigh torn and blow on the shoulder.

When he saw him, he was slowly rising.

Erik told him to stay still ... he would be cured, but need time.

He looked around and saw the shortest hybrid on the floor with a deep hole in the chest. His heart was bloodied his side.

Samuel was completed stand up and took his arm.

\- They have taken to Gerald. He killed that. - He told her, pointing -. ... When I already had at his mercy, but that made leave the other behind him. He could not do anything, it was faster. He bit his neck and a few seconds, your friend fell to the ground, half-paralyzed ... I saw him making superhuman efforts to move but to no avail ... The hybrid approached the wall and saw what was going down, then he returned to look at Gerald and threw a horrible roar ...

\- He was still alive when it has led, carrying him shoulder as if not wearing anything ... .- he explained, catching air. They were stronger than they thought,, but all sought a point of hope -... Erik, has gone a few minutes ago ... maybe you can still feel him and we can bring him back ... and kill that ...

Hearing him, say that ... the berseker concentrated, and if ... heard him ... heard his heart beating slowly ... and was not far ...

He suspected that it could be using it to lure them into a trap, but even so, run the risk ... I could not leave abandoned. I could not do that.

He and Samuel, still limping but taking strength from where there were none, they threw jumping from roof to roof, following the Gerald's heartbeat.

They crossed the city and left it, following the trail until they located him in a black SUV that was speeding down the highway.

They would not get too close, for fear that the detected and Gerald's life could be at greater risk.

They crossed forests, roads and secondary roads ... and suddenly saw a huge abandoned building in the middle of one of those forests ... As noticed that the car was going to park there, stayed away, behind some large centennial trees, watching what was happening.

His persecuted, leading to Gerald in arms, entered through a small door, which had, on one of the sides.

Samuel, who had dutifully followed to Erik in all this persecution, addressed him uncertainly:

\- We will enter?. - He asked a little worried. Still he felt like the skin of the chest, while burning, they were closing wounds. He knew that was not fit for another fight, but the decision was to Erik.

At that time to Erik, he closed his eyes and took his right hand to the heart, while leaning his back on a nearby tree. Samuel looked worried.

\- Something wrong? . - He asked.

He nodded.

\- We will not go in now ... would be suicide ... .- said, swallowing hard. He turned, looking sadly the strange building -. We arrived late ... and I can not feel ...

He closed his eyes and bowed his head with deep regret.

 **To be continued.. soon... thanks for reading... Kisses, Ana..  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter XVIII**

Robert Reynolds sat at his desk, reading part of the archives of the Hospital of Hope, in which they talked about the place, which had been derived to certain patients.

In which he was reading, just it indicated that should extend one of the areas and urged to undertake the work as soon as possible ...

Dana had gone out to buy some clothes, as she had left Washington with nothing. She was bus traveling by bus to get to New York, constantly fearing that they could find her, and did not worry about nothing more than to save her life, until she was with Bob.

Conveniently disguise she was gone that afternoon, and had not yet returned.

Bob was thinking about this when he heard a noise at the door. He got up thinking it would be her, but did not see that the door was opened. Instinctively he drew his revolver from his desk drawer.

It was over there, slowly.

Upon arriving at the entrance, he noticed that there was an envelope on the floor. He deduced that had passed under the door.

He approached him and took it.

He acknowledged the letter, immediately.

 _"I have Catherine here ... We must take urgent decisions. We need to talk...w arn them all and bring them._

 _Vincent ... "_

The initial shock was followed by fear when he realized that something had happened to Cat. He was running for his phone and called Erik. The tones were following one another but did not take it.

He dialed Mark and when he took it, he ordered him to go and get the agent of Scotland Yard, he was also involved in this, just like them.

Nothing hung up, he heard, as Dana opened the door. He went to her without giving her time to react, took the bags, left them on the floor of the entrance and putting on his coat, made her leave the house.

\- What happens Bob?

\- Something happened to Cat ... we have to go .- said as he closed the door and drew his revolver from his pocket.

\- What? - She asked scared.

Bob grabbed her arm, causing acquainting his side.

\- Where are we going?

\- To see some friends ...

* * *

Tess opened the door, where he had entered Gabe. Immediately she saw that the floor was full of blood drops ... She followed him, aware that he could be walking to their doom.

The place had been abandoned cinema and theater for more than a decade. Now the local miraculously still standing because so it was said, were problems between the municipality and owners over who must bear the costs for demolition. Since Tess lived in that apartment it was one of the things most talked about in the neighborhood.

Gabe had entered through the back door, to the hallway of the dressing rooms. Tess turned the first corner brightening the light coming through the windows of the rooms. The doors of these, it seemed that had long disappeared and so that light reached the long corridor.

She was looking at the ground, recognizing among the garbage accumulated there for years, round and dark spots of blood dripping from his injured hand.

At all times kept the gun in front of her, with one thought in his mind ... what if it came to a room without light? She closed her eyes for a few seconds ... would be at his mercy just as he had been when the lab collapsed ...

No, that would not happen ..

She walked and came to another corner of the hall that this time turned westward. There was no room on the sides and darkness was denser, but still light came from somewhere, but Tess did not know where.

The walls of the hall were filled with movie posters from films of the 30s and 40s ... She noticed that one of them had been stuck footprint, made with blood, of one hand.

She turned on herself, trying to perceive any noise that might seem suspicious.

She not is seen, nor noticed anything.

She walked slowly, after a few seconds she thought she saw the silhouette of a staircase with metal railing. She approached her and began to climb, always pointing with her gun forward.

When she got up she realized that was on the back of the stage. Multiple objects piled on the floor, ropes, big and heavy fabrics red, which should be part of the curtain, and painted panels simulating different view of the countryside ... all destroyed by the passage of time and rats.

She searched the trail of blood and found it in one of the panels. She followed him and saw that it carried her, right, on stage.

When she got there, she saw the light, which illuminated the theater, came from a huge hole in the ceiling.

She looked around, trying to locate him, but saw nothing. She glanced into the orchestra pit, and he could not help being observed ... or maybe it was the feeling of being on stage? ... closed her eyes taking that idea from her mind and turned back to follow the Gabe trail ... but did not have time to do anything else ...

She heard a slight noise behind her and turned quickly. Gabe stopped a few feet from her, gave her a nasty blow in the arm and her gun went flying through the air.

Tess froze, watching the monstrous beast, looking at her with those horrible eyes and thought it was all over for her. She could never fight him.

The beast opened his mouth baring his fangs and infernal rapidity, raised his hand and a sharp blow on the neck, threw her to the ground. Tess did not see raised his hand and she can not avoid the blow.

When she wanted realize was on wooden floor of the stage, feeling hot liquid slid down her shoulder and fell to the ground. Instinctively, the left side of her neck was and when she got up, saw that it was full of blood.

She tried to control breathing and made a huge effort to get up .. She could not surrender without a fight. If it was written that she died that day, it would take him with her.

She watched as he was slowly approaching her. Something told her, that he did not want to kill her so slowly ... no ... I want her to suffer and if he wanted to kill her and what would ... She got up and looked where he could be her weapon. She saw it few meters to her left just, glued to the wall of the stage. She had to get to catch it, but, how ?, if he was much faster than her ...

She did not think more, dropped her hand from the wound and lunged for it while Gabe kept looking at her. When I was halfway, the beast, materialized in front of her and with a shove, he returned to throw her to the ground.

She fell near the hollow of the orchestra. If he had pushed her more strongly, she would have fallen down. She twisted slightly to notice a sharp pain in the back ...

\- Damn bastard! ?! Why not you kill me, once ?! ... - she shouted, trying to get back on its feet, although right side, it hurt a lot ... maybe a couple of broken ribs. By breathing felt like something pricked inside.

The beast did not say anything ... turned to stare at her and Tess was time, she saw him coming .. Gabe lunged for her, with all his strength and prepared claws ... He going to kill her, as she had asked ... but now I knew what I had to do a second before it came to her.

Tess slumped to one side and the beast fell into the space the orchestra, and from there, due to the rotting floorboards, was going through a floor after another to finish on the stone basement of the theater.

Tess heard the loud noise, all that did as she turned raise feeling her lungs were pierced by sharp knives, knowing that her only option was to get to her gun before he returned.

She was walking slowly feeling the blood fell from her neck over her clothes and then to the ground. He gripped the side and watched as he was slowly coming to it ... without Gabe returned to appear ... but suddenly, she heard a loud roar and felt that he was about to return. She ran as she could and just when she reached for her gun and turned, pointed to the beast, a huge jump, he appeared from the hollow of the orchestra and dropped on stage, right in front of her.

The fall had shattered him even more. Small and sharp splinters filled his face and hands, and a large, could see through one of his arms.

He opened his mouth and Tess waited rugiese strongly, before, launching into her, and was going to shoot ... but the mouth of the beast, nothing came ...

In disbelief, she saw his body changed and what remained of Gabe , appeared in front of her. She could not shoot.

She watched as the man slowly going towards her, sobbing like a child and his knees.

He looked into her eyes and began to speak haltingly, with great difficulty moving the muscles in the mouth ... it was as if it did much, that he did not.

\- Now ... please ... now! ... I don't know how long I can hold ... ... and if she takes control ... will finish what she has started ... will kill you ... Please shoot! .- His mouth remained motionless on the side where she had been shot in the laboratory ... how it was possible that had not died?

Tess was not able to assimilate what was happening ... she could not kill him as well. No cold blood. She could not execute him ... He kept pointed at his head, but felt he was not able ...

\- Gabe ... no ...

Seeing him so, all the hatred she had for him, disappeared and was only compassion and grief.

He crawled and reached her. He walked around the Tess's gun, with both hands.

\- ... I can not anymore ... she's stronger than me ... and not let me die ... Only you can do it ... no want to continue ... being ... A ... monster ... ...- hurt and bowed his head. I've ... I've ... done things ... horrible ... I ... deserve..

At that time, Gabe's eyes, turned to yellow and his face began to change ... but Tess no longer had time .. As soon as she saw him, pulled the trigger and shot, 2 shots, followed by two shouts of liberation, which came out of her throat ...

The blood and the remains of the shattered head of Gabe's filled completely. The gun slipped from her hands as she stared at the corpse, lying at her feet ... and when she could no longer, dropped to her knees and then, lay on the floor.

Her blood was still falling from his neck as she could barely breathe, and then, a smile formed on her face.

In their eagerness to prove to herself what was capable of, she had not told anyone where she was ... unless they heard the shots, and that was difficult in a place like that, she would end up dying, bloodied and alone ...

She smiled wryly ... No matter, everyone is busy with things, much more important and transcendentals than this, she thought.

She rested her head on the dirty wooden floor and closed her eyes. She would carry, torpor, and everything would end forever ... will no longer hear anything, and only saw little flashes of an imaginary light ...

She looked for a nice memory and fixed in her mind ... Their first kiss, that day of Thanksgiving in the club ..She was so surprised when she realized how much she had liked ...

She tried to continue tightening the wound, but her hands slipped ...

\- ... Sorry I could not go grab that beer ... and never forget that I love you ...- said in barely a whisper as if Jt was there ... before sinking into the darkness.

* * *

Upon entering, Vincent tunnels, called all, that they were with Hugh to clean the area. He could not be anything.

They were lucky that no one noticed that inside the van parked in the alley, were two bodies and two hearts.

They descended to the terrace hybrid, and also placed him there, and went toward the basement of Baker. It had to re-use the oven.

The Consortium had had three casualties that evening ... but almost they lose Cat .. and nobody knew anything about Gerald and Samuel since Vincent, after putting the bodies in the van, had led to Cat tunnels.

It took Cat to his room, again, and lay down on his bed ... Still was somewhat sleepy but was recovering quickly.

\- Children!. - It was the first thing she said when she could speak well, and feel her body respond normally. He raised his hands to suvientre. - Those bastards ... - did not know how to describe them -. ... they made me something ... and barely noticed them.

\- Cat ... quiet. - He said Vincent removing the layer and leaving it in one of the chairs -. I alerted Vincent, immediately upon arrival, , but they have told me that he had come to call.

He sat down on the bed and pushed her shoulders slightly to lie down again. Cat did, but first gem neck was removed.

\- Leave it over that table. - She indicated the table where he wrote. Vincent did and leave it there. Cat lay back and closed her eyes, while the belly is touched, hoping that children will respond.

Just then she heard noises in the access tunnel to the room and saw, her husband appear, his face contorted with concern. Cat sat up quickly.

He went to her in the blink of an eye and nothing else support the knee in bed grabbed her face with her hands and kissed her, holding her then strongly.

\- Cat! Are you okay? Please tell me, yes...

Cat could not say anything until she did not know something.

The children not yet reacted and his father was there. She took her husband's hand and placed it on her belly without saying anything.

\- Cat, what happens? Tell me please...

Just then, the children began to move. Cat, took a deep breath and turned to lie in bed.

\- I have stuck with one of those needles ... have taken liquid ...

Vincent's eyes immediately turned yellow ... He quickly got out of bed ... He went to the door, but Vincent stopped him.

\- I know exactly where to go ... I know how it feels when someone hurts who you want ... but no, not now. Do not throw overboard Lynn work to earn him. - He bowed his head. Vincent was still keeping his yellow eyes and his expression was changing -. I understand ... I I finished killing Gabriel, the Cathy's murderer, but I'm not proud of it ... .- said grabbing his arm hard -. You will not get anything ... we have a plan, follow it ...

Cat, from bed, implored:

\- Stay with me ... not going to fight him ... please ... I need you ...

Vincent looked at her for a few seconds, in which no one knew exactly what was going to do, and finally, with a sigh, lowered his head and returned with Cat, but before he looked at Vincent and held out his hand.

\- Sorry ... I was so desperate I have not thanked you for saving her .. Hugh told me your part in all this. - They shook hands tightly. Thank you...

\- Do not thank me ... It was a great chance that I was there at that time. - He looked at Cat, which continued their conversation from the bed -. I leave you alone ... I have sent a note to Bob, so that it warns others ... we need to talk to do from now ...

Cat called him before he leave.

\- Vincent !. - The aforementioned turned to look at her -. What do you know about Erik and the others?

He shook his head from side to side.

\- Nothing for now ...- he said.

Cat hair face withdrew. Had a bad feeling after hearing the roar coming from the roof ... Something bad had happened.

Vincent put on his coat and turned to look at them before and leave.

\- Do not worry about anything, I warn you when you get all ...- After saying this, he left the room.

Vincent turned and went to bed, Cat saw him coming smiling slightly. Her husband lay beside her and hugged her. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Vincent kissed her on the forehead.

\- Why Erik and others have been unable to prevent it? - He said, getting angry as he was talking.

Cat supported the index finger on his lips.

\- Do not be angry ... It was a trap ... They provoked them to fight on the roof, while others came to me with a plan, wearing running time ...- She closed her eyes again, and again rest her head on his chest -. Nobody is to blame ... Vincent.

He stroked her hair and kissed it.

\- Tell me everything that happened ...

She nodded and began to tell him.

* * *

Rebecca came to the tunnels, taking the Stuart's hand and preparing for the most incredible encounter of her life. She could hardly breathe.

When Bob and Dana had appeared in her house and told them to go down to the tunnels, because something had happened and Cat was there, the impression made her sit.

They found a man, halfway the site to which they were going, and told them everything that had happened. Someone of the Consortium, had come into the Cat's apartment and tried to lead her away.

At the same time that two hybrids had reached the roof and had distracted Erik and others.

Cat was there, but they knew nothing of others.

When they reached the great hall, they saw that Vincent and Cat were already there.

They went to meet them and embraced her, but Rebecca didn't. She knew Cat was right and her attention was on finding being that had miraculously survived certain death for many years. The baby she left at the door of a hospital, a dark and dreary night ...

She looked around the room looking for him and as he looked up, saw a hooded figure who watched from a gallery that ran along the wall. Right away She knew it was him.

She was walking toward the stairs that accessed that gallery without looking away from him and saw that he was following her, shook her head as she was moving.

At that moment a hand grabbed her thin arm. She turned and saw Cat beside her.

\- He is Vincent ... .- said smiling.

She nodded.

The two had looked up and saw as he started down the stairs.

When he reached her side. He took off his hood, revealing his face.

It rebecca saw it, her hand to her mouth, her eyes filled with tears.

She raised her other hand and gently ran Vincent's face with his fingers.

Behind Dana, she had noticed the scene and opened her eyes as she had ever done, while gripping, hard, Bob's hand.

He approached her, holding her as he said in her ear. As Bob was talking to her, she was realizing that it was that of which could not take her eyes.

Rebecca meanwhile could not stop touching him, made an effort to tell him what he had thought to tell since he knew he was alive. She took strength from where she could and began to speak:

\- I'm sorry I left you abandoned there ... and I'm sorry to have thought it best to you to die ... My God! We never thought that you could survive, but it was better to leave you in their hands ... - in her eyes, guessed, a shadow of sadness -. My children could be like you ... .- she thought, seriously remembering what they had told him about him and smiled -. ... Hopefully, they would have been like you.

Vincent grabbed her shoulders, smiling too.

\- Vincent told me what happened when I was born during one of our guards Ethan, and Cat gave me the scientific proof of what I am ... do not worry ... I understand ... - Head bent over a moment -. I just want to know one more thing ... how was my mother? ...

Rebecca began to tell all she knew of the woman who gave birth, while he took her to a place a little further away in the room.

Cat sighed, watching them walk away, and returned to where it was Vincent, who had not failed to observe the scene from afar.

She came to his father and saw, as he told what was Vincent, to Dana, which tried to assimilate as quickly as possible. He knew what they had found in the Baker ...

Cat looked for someone in the room, but found none.

\- Dad ... where's Mark? .- she asked.

\- He stayed at Rebecca's home trying to contact with Erik and the rest ... when he does, will bring them here.

Cat nodded worried ... Hopefully, it was soon.

* * *

Jt got out of the car as he entered the alley was very close to Tess's house, and where she had been running. According to the locator had entered into a building located a few blocks south. He was approaching the rear of the Tess's building, when he saw that someone took down the fire escape. They were a man and a woman.

They were, Detective Jo Martinez and his friend the coroner ... What the hell were they doing there? There could be only one reason, Tess ...

Jo saw only a shadow coming toward them and raised her gun.

\- NYPD! Stay where you are!

Jt raised his hands.

He saw, as Henry joined her and came to where he was.

\- I'm Jt Forbes, we met at St. Benjamin, the day Tess's fainted ... - He said.

Jo came over and looked at him with a frown.

\- Are you a Tess's friend ?

Henry moved closer and held out his hand recognizing him.

\- Yes, Jo, is he ...

Jo, lowered the gun and Jt could shake hands with the coroner.

\- I am...

\- I'm Henry Morgan ... and I'm also a Tess's friend.- said very serious -. What are you doing here?...

Jo came over and asked.

\- She called you?

Jt shook his head from side to side, but said nothing.

\- Please ... we know that there have been shots in her apartment ... can not be a coincidence that you're here ...- Jo said starting to grow impatient as she looked in all directions.

Jt was frightened when hear the word shots, and that made him react. In the bottom they did not know who those two ... but they clearly had a relationship with Tess and they knew what was going on.

He swallowed and pulled out his phone pocket of his jacket.

\- I've put a locator on her mobile ... I know where she is ...

They looked at him surprised ... and relieved. They took a look around and immediately saw where she was gone ...

They ran in that direction. They jumped a fence and came to a building that looked like a deserted take a long time. The signal came from there.

Jo was the first to enter, aimed his pistol, the next was, Jt regretting not having taken his, when he left the house and finally Henry.

In front was a single hall with small rooms on either side. Henry turned on his flashlight.

They walked slowly leaving no room without looking. Tess could be anywhere.

They realized, immediately, that they were in a theater, in the hall of what had been the dressing rooms.

They came to a bend and went to the bottom,they guessed a ladder. When they went out they started going noises. Disjointed beats, and a hoarse, unpleasant sound ... and a tremendous blow, followed by the sound of breaking wood:

Henry said what everyone thought:

\- She's with him ...

The three ran, climbed the stairs and heard a shot, then another.

The staircase facing the back of the stage and there was barely light. It was almost dark, and only the stars that were visible through a huge hole in the ceiling lit it. The flashlight illuminated the area looking for her.

By pure instinct they came on stage and saw the show. There were two people on the floor, they approached the first. His head completely shattered ...

\- It is the monster ...- Henry said watching his clothes. Jt looked at him with deep disgusted and ran to the other.

It was Tess ...

When he reached her, she could only look at her ... Her eyes were closed, a bleeding wound in the neck and did not move ... he thought she was dead, and dropped, broken, kneeling beside her. In the end, he had failed her ... but then, Tess, speak:

\- ... Sorry I could not go grab that beer ... Never forget that I love you. - said in barely a whisper, but Jt heard it.

He took his hand to the face, relieved. She was alive and at that time, was thought of him ...

He slowly approached her and whispered in her ear.

\- ... It is always a good time for a beer ... Tess, I'm here with you .. She's alive! Come ... - he turned, calling Jo and Henry -. she has a wound in the neck! ..

They came to them right away. Henry gave the flashlight to Tess and quickly began to examine her.

\- Call an ambulance ... neck wound that does not look good ..

Jt pulled out his cell.

\- I will call Baker ... so not the police appear here ..- looked at Jo as he dialed the number -. I guess you know what this is all about ...

She nodded.

\- Yes ... we told all ... .- said looking like Henry scarf off his neck and put it on the wound ...

Jt contacted the hospital right away and they told him that come as soon as possible. Before hanging warned them not to put the siren, they did not want surprises ...

Jo shook her head.

\- Do not worry about the police ... this case while wearing it the director Reagan and his team ...

Jt's looked astonished ... but he knew the answer. He knew that the case had to do with beasts ... but why? ...

Jo said it would be to wait for the ambulance.

Jt's looked at Henry and saw his worried expression. He took a deep breath for courage to ask:

\- she will be okay, right?

The coroner smiled but did not look at him.

He put one of Jt's hands, tightening his scarf against Tess's neck, as he pressed her chest with both hands and her side.

\- Yes, sure ... .- he said -. ... but the sooner the arrived the ambulance, better ...

Tess had seemed to hear a distant voice saying that "... it was always a good time for a beer ..." ... it could not be ... The fault was the lack of blood, did you hear strange things ... But after the latter she realized that there was another voice ... and another ...

Suddenly he began to feel a pain in his side and she heard again a voice:

\- It's a very strong woman ...

Making a great effort to get out of the cozy darkness that enveloped her, opened her eyes ... to meet Jt looking at her, worried.

\- Hello! ..- He said very gently -. It'm with you ..- stroked her forehead and her hair.

She did not want to believe it ... it was not possible ... Jt don't know where she was ... She swallowed, feeling again the horrible pain in her side and tried to speak:

\- ... Can not be ... you can not be here ... I'm alone with him ...

She heard the nervous laughter of Jt.

\- ... No, you're not ... . You've never been ... And I hope to have arrived on time ... but you haven't made me easy ...

Tess began to understand.

\- ... Oh! You were the one who was following me ...

\- ... You don't believe that I would be left alone, the woman of my life. Tess, while I'm, you will never be alone ... I promise.

At that time, Tess felt hands that examined a tremendous pain in her side and heard a very special voice that said:

\- Tess, I'm glad to hear you and see that you are with us, but first, you should have warned and second ... shut up! !. - pointed his side -. You have a couple of broken ribs and possibly, affect the lungs. If you can breathe you are good. - He smiled -. but I do not want you talk more ...

She nodded and closed her eyes, but not before taking the Jt's hand. He grabbed her tightly.

Then they hear as someone coming up the stairs in a hurry. They turned to see reach Jo with Baker's paramedics.

Tess felt something pricked her arm and put an oxygen mask, while Henry was telling someone like she was ... She was lifted from the ground, grabbing her firmly, and placed on a stretcher. Jt's voice whispering in her ear ...

\- I will always be with you ... you never give up ... We have a lot to live ...

Tess smiled through the mask and nodded.

While they were heading out of the theater. Henry told Jt would expect there to return the ambulance and asked him please to do an autopsy.

\- Of course, when we arrive, I will send back so picked up the corpse ... you can come anytime ...- he said when they went out into the street. Henry stood at the back door of the theater. Jt then added one condition -. But only in exchange for you to tell me because you are deeply involved in this story ...

The coroner nodded.

Jt, too, and ran away off the stretcher, clutching at any time Tess's hand.

* * *

Mark, waited patiently at the entrance of house Rebecca's house, to Erik and Samuel arrived. Angus would be later arrived ... The job of loading all the material to be carried Skye was almost over ... but still, things were monitored. He told them to start without him ...

Hugh arrived a few minutes later and entered the room. He told them that there was nothing left of his attackers.

Cat, then intervened:

\- There was also a woman ... she has escaped and I greatly fear than with the samples ...

Hugh nodded.

\- She Not in the van, or the chair was nothing ...

It was a fact; the show would already be held by the Consortium.

After many attempts, they had managed to contact Erik and Samuel, and told them that Gerald had taken.

They had followed their trail while they were taking him and had come to a place ... they would need to investigate.

When Erik came into the house and Mark saw his expression, he knew immediately that the other berseker was dead.

Without saying a word, they went down the basement stairs and took them to the entrance to the tunnels. There, Jacob and others, led to the central hall.

Mark saw Vincent, who had taken off his coat, talking to Rebecca. She kept looking, as one who saw a miracle, and also saw Murray still sitting in an armchair watching him intently, like Dana.

Erik had seen it when Cat was saved by him ... and had told him all Samuel as they arrived, but when they entered the large room filled with books and other objects, could not avoid being stopped watching him without even blinking.

They went to Hugh to tell everything that had happened.

Vincent left Rebecca and placed in the middle of the room. Devin and Jacob stood behind him, and Vincent and Cat beside him.

He saluted with a head movement to newcomers.

\- I know that all you did not know me, you want any explanation of what I am, and I promise that I'll give them. - He bowed his head slightly -. Thanks to Catherine and Rebecca ...-Looked at one and then the other- ... I can say that I know where I come from ... .- crossed his arms to chest height -. But that will be later ... now is the turn of Cat.

She began to tell them what had happened.

\- Erik ...- Cat went first to him. In her eyes protruded tears -. I'm sorry about Gerald ... If I had been more careful, you do not ... - then looked at Samuel - ... you had not had to choose ... I feel bad. - She was released from the hand of Vincent's and went to him -. I was awkward and confident, when I never should have been ... I hope you'll forgive me ..

Scottish gray-haired, went to her.

\- Catherine ... .- he said with his voice grave.- do not have to forgive anything ...- He looked sadly -. They are bad ... they always have been, long ago we know that this is a war, and in war there are losses on both sides ..

Cat shook her head.

\- Yeah, but if not you had to take care of me, you would never have entered it ...

Erik glanced at Stuart and Bob. They knew he was thinking.

\- It was a matter of time we had to intervene ... we could not always be locked there, allowing his ambition, cruelty and greed, grow with impunity ... Besides Cat ... .- he grabbed her arm gently -. Do not torment yourself ... Gerald would never have complained about dying fulfilling its obligation.

She smiled shyly, as she looked into his eyes and nodded.

Vincent went to her and took her hand to take her to one of the chairs. It was better that she was sitting.

Nobody said anything for a while, but everyone knew what others thought.

Bob was the first to speak.

\- We can not let Cat come back to the apartment ...- told them -. If you have gone for her once, they will do so again until they succeed.

All except Vincent, nodded.

\- Can she stay at home? - He told his father in law.

Bob's shook his head from side to side.

\- I do not think my house suppose a big difference. They will come ... and now she has escaped them ... They'll come more ...

Stuart, completed, Bob's phrase.

\- It does not matter who we are ... do not forget that reportedly brought Dana, have more than 200 hybrids to use.

Vincent, layer slightly pulled back and folded his arms, while approaching the couple.

\- She can stay here ... .- said, but immediately, Devin, went to meet him.

\- I think we have enough to have that beast chained down here, any day this could get ugly, I do not trust him ... .- said, looking at Catherine with concern -. You have to understand ... Here there are children, elderly, sick, we can not risk more ...

Cat nodded. She looked at her husband and Vincent.

\- You're right, that's not the solution took a deep breath ..- -. I'll stay at home and will be more careful next time ... - Vincent, took a hand -. My husband will stay with me and you can watch, as before ...

Bob cleared his throat.

\- Cat ... nothing is as before ... They have gone beyond ... We did not feel able to defend you ... They are too powerful and too ...

Stuart nodded.

\- That's right ... have been about to catch you ... despite two berserkers and a hybrid were protecting you ... .- shook his head from side to side. ... Have played with us because they control us and while we defend ... have managed not leave empty-handed.

He could not finish the sentence because a voice with Scottish accent, was heard from the entrance.

\- I know we must do ...

Everyone turned in time to see Angus, who arrived at that time to the great room. One of the men of the tunnels along with Mark had gone to look at the entrance of the house.

\- I'll take Cat Mark has put me in antecedents, before listen to you ... and I think there is only one possible solution ... .- he turned to look at Erik and Stuart.

Cat looked at him, with the face of not understand.

Erik smiled, and Stuart, looked worried Vincent,. They both knew to what he was referring.

Stuart said it aloud:

\- He wants to take her to Scotland ...

* * *

He saw how they took Tess into surgery.

He tried to breathe normally, but could not. could not lose ... No ... He leaned against the wall and dropped until he was sitting on the floor.

He looked at his hands stained with blood ... her's blood, and Gabe's blood.

Upon arrival at the hospital, the ambulance had sent back, that pick the body. Jo and Henry had stayed there to prevent anyone enter ... and to have called the Baker, was saved having to chase away the police ..

Henry had asked for an autopsy the body ... and he had not opposed .. Anyway there was nothing left of that once was an assistant district attorney and Tess, so it seemed, had put them in antecedents that it was that lying on the floor with his head busted.

He could not help remember when searching for Vincent, together, or when Cat decided to give it a try ... shook his head from side to side ... What a mistake! She never stopped wanting to Vincent, ... and Vincent,, never ceased to love her, despite the connection between him and Tori ... How much wasted time, when deep down everyone knew that they had to be together! ...

He thought, that he had to call them to tell them everything, but not now ... now he could not call anyone.

He glanced at the door of the operating rooms ...

Now his priority was her ... anyone else ... she had to live, and if she asked him that they were, would go away ... He knew it would cost be separated from Vincent,, but was necessary that everyone to have his life ...

A precedent noise of his pants pocket, startled him.

Someone had sent a message.

He picked up his phone.

It was Heather.

"Please come as you can."

\- Oh God! Evan!.- He exclaimed. Sighing rose from the ground. The dream of having a life away from all that, would have to wait.

He looked back at the door of the operating rooms ...

\- I love Tess ... do not give up ... .- whispered slowly, wishing she could hear him.

He took a deep breath and ran as fast as he could, until you get to the stairs. He climbed to the next floor, which was the last, and ran down the hall.

He came into the room, stopped, took a deep breath and slowly grabbed the doorknob, not knowing what was going to find, behind it.

He held his breath, as it opened.

The first thing he saw, was Evan sitting on the bed, smiling, while Heather, helped him to eat.

* * *

Vincent immediately approached his wife and hugged her.

\- No, that's not ... Never.

Angus came and then saw Vincent next to a table, wearing his big black coat, and instinctively changed, like the others.

Erik hurried forward to him.

\- Quiet, is a friend ... one day, he told us his story ...

Angus returned to normal but could not take your eyes off him as he spoke.

\- Within a couple of days, the ship on which came here, part again to Southampton. In we were going to send the container with everything they had in those cameras ... my intention was to stay with you to help catch these bastards, but I can fix it, so to go at it, there is always some free space on these boats and paying well, no problem ..

When he finished speaking, he stopped looking at Vincent, and turned to Cat.

\- I'll take you to the island and nobody there will hurt you, and they can continue to grow without problems ... - he said looking at her belly.

Vincent kept firmly gripped his wife.

\- No... no….

Cat raised his head from his chest.

\- Vincent ...

He looked at her . In her eyes he saw something he did not expect to find. He threw his head back expelling all the air from his lungs.

\- No ... Catherine, please ... There will be other options ... there are always other options .. .- grabbed her face in his hands -. I can' t leave you go.

She hugged him tightly around the waist.

\- I don't want to go, Vincent ... but you have to understand that if I go, I will not be an easy target and can not get to you through me ... They need you to end with this, and now I'm no good. .. - He looked around-. All You are worried about what happen to me... You can not be focused on hunting them, if my safety is your priority ...

Nobody said anything, but everyone thought it was the best solution. Her away as possible from what was happening in NY.

Stuart after watching Rebecca, came toward them.

\- Vincent, there's a battle out there ... We can not let Cat stays here, we can not let the catch, if they do, you'll never see her, neither she nor your children ...

He embraced stronger Cat and looked with determined.

\- I will not let you take her ...

Still holding Cat began to change. His eyes changed color and his voice grew more deep and hoarse.

Stuart stood there.

Cat, right away, stroked her husband's face.

\- Vincent ... NO ...!. - She said reassuringly. But he grabbed her increasingly strong ... -. Vincent, LOOK AT ME! ...

Dana clutched the Bob's hand, who had moved willing to anything, if things got ugly. He looked at her, and she told him to wait.

Mark on the other side of the room pulled his gun from its holster. They began to be afraid of the Vincent's reaction

Cat continued to speak, as the berserkers and hybrids parted ... Vincent, gradually came closer behind the other Vincent.

\- Honey ... Look at me! ... .- Cat repeat again. She was so close to him she could feel the beating of his heart. They were very fast.

Vincent's was aware of everything that was happening around them. Every small or big move. He would not let them. They had to be together.

He looked at everyone, and each of them, holding their gaze, clear challenge.

Cat saw the distorted face of the beast not looking at her ... If he did not, it would be difficult he could return to be him, and to listen to reason.

He swallowed and took his hand.

Without giving time he realized it, put it in her womb ... Children felt as it began to move.

The beast opened his eyes all he could, surprised ... feeling in his hand those fleeting movements. At first, he just stared Cat's womb, but, then, to everyone's relief, looked up and looked at his wife. She smiled.

\- Return Vincent, come back to me ... nothing will happen ... .- he said calming him, as she could only do so.

He followed her with his hand on her belly, and slowly began to change. She took advantage that he had loosened his embrace to move.

All breathed again.

Vincent looked at them a moment, separated Cat and went to one of the chairs. He sat down and bowed his head. I knew that if she wanted to go , nothing could prevent.

Murray cleared his throat breaking the silence. All eyes were on to him.

\- I will go with you; I will advance on the plane and prepare it all. - He looked at Cat -. I can assure you came to the island ... I've had time to update the police here and they, to me ... the rest we can do from a distance ...

He then turned to Vincent.

\- Among all the protect her. - He said -. But they are right ... she can not stay here.

Erik moved a little more.

\- I know, it's a very difficult decision. Vincent, Cat, but you have to think that the most important ... .- he looked at her -. ... You'll be safe, though I admit it will not be an easy journey, which I appreciate the assistance of Scotland Yard. - He said looking at Murray, who greeted him with a nod of his head. ... But once you get there ... you'll be fine, and Vincent will be with us, because I do not go, I want to stay to hunt down all those bastards ...

Vincent said nothing, only watched his wife looked at Erik and nodded. He took a deep breath, because he feared the worst.

\- Okay, I'll go ... .- said Cat, without looking at her husband.

\- Cat, No! . - Vincent shout, but not rose from the chair. He simply join hands and staring at the floor.

Cat took a deep breath, after watching him and turned, looking at Angus when she found him, asked him a question:

\- When do we get out?

Agnus cocked his head.

\- If there is nothing unusual, the ship has orders to sail in five days ... I'll take care of everything ... .- He looked at Bob -. Stuart told me that you have fake passports ...

Bob nodded

Cat looked at her father, surprised.

\- Fake passports, for me?

Bob nodded again. Mark spoke to her sister.

\- Also it has for me. It's dad, always thinking the worst ...

Vincent could not help but let out a wry laugh.

\- Sure for me no ...- he said, still looking at the floor.

\- You're wrong ... there also for you ... - said his father in law immediately.

Vincent raised his head and fixed his eyes on Bob, who looked very serious. He was unable to say anything and turned to head down.

Angus, after observing the two, went to Bob.

\- Give them to me as you can ...

\- I'll go look for them right away. - he told him.

Vincent watching with deep blue eyes, approached Cat and Vincent.

\- You can stay here these days ... and you .- turned to him. ...All the time you want.

Vincent did not move a muscle.

Cat looked again and sighed. The decision was taken ... had to get moving, before would repent ...

She turned to Vincent.

\- Is there any way to get to my house to pick up some things without anyone seeing me?

\- Yes ... Jacob will accompany you. - His son nodded and waited Cat in the access tunnel to the room. Vincent went on speaking to his son -. ... For the subway vents ... There is a staircase leading to the room lights in your garage ... The door is always open ... I will watch from outside.

He nodded.

\- I know, I know...

Cat walked out there, waiting for Vincent to say something, but he did not.

When she reached the side of Jacob, she followed him through the tunnel. "Maybe it was good that he assimilate alone" ... thought, though she was not convinced of it ... but something they had to do ... They had been very close ... very close.

Vincent covered with his with his coat, he glanced at his namesake and left behind her.

Nothing else feel that Cat was gone, Vincent shouted everything he could and slammed hard one of the stone walls.

Stuart and Erik went immediately to him.

\- I want everyone to go out of here! ... .. Now! - Scream -. Out!

He turned to look at them with defeated looks, and with infinite rage growing inside.

Bob and Dana, holding hands, were slow to meet him. The berserkers were left some meters, at a signal from Bob.

\- Vincent, is best for everyone ... You have to let her go ... if not ... I do not think ...

He closed his eyes and nodded.

\- I know, but not make it any easier ... .- clutched his chest and closed his fist. ... -. It would still hurting ... .- he came very close to his father in law -. I love her with all my soul and I can not think of being separated from her ... she'll be so far away ...

Dana rubbed her back.

\- We can not protect her, and at the same time, fight them ... Cat must be safe and quiet ... Children will soon arrive ... - she said softly, understanding what he felt.

Vincent began walking around the room.

\- But ... will be alone ...

Angus then approached.

\- No ... ..Vincent, it will not be ... the whole island knows who she is ... - Looked at Rebecca - ... the descendant of a great woman, who left her mark there. She'll be fine ... A lot of people will be aware at all times of what she needs.

Rebecca thought to hear you say that, what Vincent and Catherine did not know. What she had written in her book and what Stuart had been able to do not to lose him. Perhaps, if they knew, they would never have raised the idea of going there. It seemed grossly unfair that no one dijesa to them, not even Bob or Mark ... but it was also true that, strange as it was, the whole thing from the curse of the berserkers, what was happening in NY was much worst.

\- Do not think I can let her go ... Anyway, there are still a few days ... maybe something happens that changes everything ...- Vincent said with some hope in his voice.

Bob turned to talk to Angus.

\- I'll go home to search passports ...

Erik approached them to hear you say that.

\- I'll go with you ... we can not lower the lair ... We are in war.

Rebecca came to them.

\- I swear I never imagined that my resignation to be with him, could trigger all this.- Stuart took her hand reassuringly

Vincent not look at her, but said:

\- We never know those things. - Lowered his head and looked up again - ... I will go with you ... then I have to go see Jt ... then I come here want to talk to Ethan, again ...

Saying that started walking toward the exit of the room. All that remained was followed.

* * *

Jacob gave the nod to Cat and she left the stairwell ...

She pulled out her key from her pants pocket and gave it to him. Jacob opened and quietly.

There was no one…. They did not turn on the light. Cat quickly went to her room and took a small suitcase in her closet. She stuck mostly underwear and sweaters fat as possible ... In Scotland now would really cold. realized that there was only coat he was wearing, the rest had brought her to the house, when they were already living there ... Sigh ... what a little hard that happiness !, she thought.

Then she went to the dresser and grabbed of the bottom drawer, all the material that he gave his father and his own diary ... now have time to know all those years ago had happened ... and discuss it with him ... and just find something that could be of assistance.

Suddenly realized, that, with all that was happening, she had not bought anything for the children..

How could that be possible? .. There was another, would buy it there ... if she had need.

She closed her eyes asking who hear, everything straightened out soon, and that Vincent was with her when the children were born ... please pleaded ... if not, it would be the same ...She did not want to go through it without him.

Jacob urged her and she hurried, she also picked up her gun, bullets and some money I had in a drawer of his nightstand, for contingencies.

With all this, she made a last look at her apartment, and left behind him, towards the tunnels.

* * *

Vincent and Erik accompanied Dana, Mark and Bob to look for the passports to the house, while Angus went to the dock to talk to the captain of the merchant.

Rebecca could not help feeling guilty about her challenge to Stanley and needed was alone. Stuart left her, to go up to her room alone. He had said he wanted to prepare a Cat, a suitcase with warm clothes that she had there, while he stayed in the living room watching.

They entered the garden, each thinking of one thing, but attentive to what might happen. Mark took the keys to the back door and went to open it, when suddenly he saw, through the glass door, a lump on the floor of the kitchen.

\- What the hell is that?. - He told the others.

Twenty seconds later, a huge explosion from the Reynolds's house, shook the entire neighborhood.

 **To be continue ….soon... thanks for reading and reviews...  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter XIX**

Frank Reagan watched the burning house, standing from the street outside the police cordon.

Firefighters dropped water from their hoses trying the flames did not reach the nearby trees.

Whew, that night not to air, and luckily, everything was very wet due to snow fall in those early days of January.

Saw paramedics arrived with stretchers and entered the first floor when firefighters gave them permission ... When one of the firemen came, he said they had found three bodies ...

Frank brought his hand to his face, worried ... was not fair ... but in a war, things are not fair and this, less than anywhere.

He looked sideways and saw that no one was watching, he hit the fence of the Catherine Chandler's house, now Rebecca's house. He directed his gaze, a moment, to the trees that did practically impossible, that the house could be seen from the street.

\- Where are you? - Asked, not knowing whether it would be answered.

\- Right behind you.

Frank Reagan turned slightly to his left.

\- I'm glad to hear you.

\- And I... I can assure you ... Have you done what we agreed?

He nodded.

\- Yes ... my men have entered into the same stretchers, like medical supplies ... when they leave will be seen ... .- cleared his throat trying anyone noticing he was talking to himself -. Dental plates coincide with Dana and yours, in that we had no problems ...

He looked at what was left of the house of the Reynolds ... practically nothing. The explosion and subsequent fire had destroyed it.

He shook his head from side to side.

\- How did you get out of there?

Bob expelled air from his lungs strong.

\- "We did not enter ... .- despite having gone through such an ordeal remembered everything very clearly. - Mark would open the kitchen door, but before doing so, he thought he saw something on the ground right in the entry ... he told Vincent and he went to look ... Erik also approached, and immediately knew who it was ... They had left Gerald there ...

Mark went to open to enter ... and only had time to move the knob ... Erik and Vincent heard a click, only perceptible to them, and the next thing I remember is being in the garden soil right next to the hedge, with Erik over Dana and me, and there were about hell alone ... Flames and smoke ...

The first thing I did was look at Vincent and Mark ... .but it was impossible to see them ...

Suddenly, they appeared through the smoke .. Vincent and Erik looked at each other, and I knew something were saying ... and I knew from his expression that someone else was speaking to them ...

\- We gotta get out of here ... sure ... watching the house. - they told us…

Vincent becameand as if it were butter undid the hedgerow that we had close ... We snuck out there and returned us to grasp ... I can not explain what it feels like being dragged by them ... you have to close your eyes and think of nothing…

Next thing I knew we are on the side facing the river in this house ... no one could see us ... and Stuart was with us ...

We have been hidden since then ... "

Frank spoke after listening attentively to the conversation ... He had not wanted to interrupt what he was telling her.

\- What is it that you contact me immediately ...?

\- Yes ... Rebecca has a great mind for scheming ... Although we had not entered the house, and she said we had to go through dead, and we had to call for what it repaired ...

\- Do you think it will for you?

\- A by me, by Dana ... anyway, we are all targets. Later this same have tried to go for Cat.

Frank was surprised.

\- What?

\- Yes, they entered their apartment, entertaining those who were watching ...

\- And Vincent?

Bob did not answer.

\- Sorry I can not answer that ... for now ...

\- Ok ... I guess entiendo.- Vincent was doing something that was better than not knowing. He left that issue -. ... What are you going to do now? ...

Bob swallowed hard and hid a little more behind the trees.

\- We're going ... with Cat ... to the island ... Murray has said he will help us reach and Angus, one of the berserkers come with us ...

Frank thought about what he was saying.

\- Is there any way to we stay in touch?

Bob nodded, though he did not see.

\- Yes, Mark Vincent stays here ... and well. They have, being seen after the explosion, if they were close watching ...

\- Then we are in contact with Mark and I assume Murray went through the office before going ... still have things to talk about.

\- I guess so ... I want to ask something else before you go ... So that you may find from to the Gerald's body... - Cost him say it - ... bring it to Baker. Please ... they want to know they did before letting him there.

Frank nodded.

\- No problem, I'll take care of everything. I will go to the morgue and send him the Baker ... with a personal order ... I do not think Dr. Morgan put impediments .- .. ... put his hands in the pockets of his pants. He noticed that, just at the time the paramedics were pulling stretchers ... -. Bob, are taking the bodies of the house ...

The aforementioned attempted to hover between the low branches of the trees and over the hedge.

Among the bustle of people, firefighters, police, curious, he could see three ambulances approached and three stretchers with bodies covered with sheets, were introduced in them.

\- Although you do not believe, for the first time in my life, and I've been a cop street over almost 30 years ... I'm worried ...- said to him the director without removing the sight of ambulances. .. And not only this ... There is one thing I have to tell you, related with Dana's documents.

\- I'm all ears ...

Frank took a while to keep talking. Ambulances had put the sirens and the noise was deafening.

\- We found a small note in one of the papers. It is a footer, where there are a number of recommendations that were in what appeared to be the training camp ...

\- Continues ...- Bob, interested he said.

\- ... It says they should not get involved with their immediate bosses ... there must be no personal relationship, although that must seem so. I think it refers to those who pay for them at your service ...

He stopped talking…

\- Anything else? - Asked Bob knowing that he was not finished.

Frank swallowed hard and spoke again.

\- ... It says, that if not, cut the head of the snake, is always more difficult ... we have the impression that once inside, they kill them all.

* * *

When Vincent came to the tunnels, then put into operation, all the lies of the death of Bob and Dana, the other Vincent told him that Cat was in the room they had prepared for them. He brought him until her without further delay.

While he was walking behind him, he was remembering what had happened.

After the explosion, they had to believe they had survived. Rebecca raised the idea of using the blast to play dead to Bob and Dana, and make them disappear. Send them with Cat to Skye would be the perfect solution ...

They went down to the tunnels and talked to Cat. In just 10 minutes, everything was arranged. Erik called Angus from the house and had no problem getting a couple of passages more ... as usual, money talks.

Contacts with London were continuous, part of Murray, and part of Bob, with his family. They would find the port and then, if all went well, they would take a car from Scotland Yard, which would take them directly to Mallaigh.

Once there, they would catch the ferry ... Everything seemed very simple, but were sure they would not.

He recalled the moment Cat saw them arrive. All reeking of smoke and clothes stained with black.

When gradually they were counting. She was frightened, more if possible than when she was about to be kidnapped ... she could have lost everything, his father, Dana, Mark and Vincent, all at once. It was the first to recognize that the only possibility was that they were there as soon as possible.

They were starting to be hunted.

Vincent left him in the cave entrance, which served as the room, and retired discreetly.

He watched him walk away hidden under his cloak and then went inside. He was amazed, do nothing more, that a place like that, could be so welcoming.

A wardrobe, a large bed, two nightstands, a low dresser, and desk and chair, were the basic decoration ... all in solid pine wood, and if so, you add a warm fabrics like cover bed in the upholstery of the chair and closet doors, plus lots of candles illuminating the result it was downright pleasant. He was glad of it, because he needed something like that at that time.

Saw Cat on the bed she was asleep, lying on her side. He sat in the chair and began to remove him clothes ... It smelled smoke.

The next day, would go through the apartment in the same way, it did Cat with Jacob, and would pick up some clothes ...

For a moment, he recalled, the face of Robert and Mark, to see how his house was burning on all four sides. The explosion had been controlled ... but the gas had done the rest.

They had lost everything, but they nevertheless at no time complained or deplored the loss, followed looking forward, looking for solutions to the new situation where they were. Cat had come to them.

He observed her as he was taking off him clothes.

When he finished, he got into bed, naked and hugged her. He noticed that she wore for pajamas, one of his shirts. He smiled. He cast an eye suitcase and saw other ...

She to feel his arms around her, she moved slightly but did not wake. He kissed her hair and lay down beside her. It had been a very hard day and he was glad that she could rest.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but could not stop thinking about what to do, that was in his hand, so that his wife would not have to leave his side.

* * *

 **The next morning…**

Men of the Director Reagan, had brought the body the early hours of the morning. Vincent, had called to Jt, that night to tell him they would take him.

When employees of the morgue, they left, took the stretcher to the lab and catching air, he removed the sheet.

\- Oh! Got damn! .- Exclaimed.

Had still not used to these things, and that its purpose was always to help Evan, but he did it all and never seemed upset, but seeing what had been reduced, the body of Scottish redhead ... knew, he was going to cost to do so.

That morning before going to the basement had passed through the room where was Evan, to know how he was and had told him what had happened, hoping that was encouraged to perform the autopsy, but had steadfastly refused, because he wanted to be sure everything worked well, before returning to peek into life ... to a new life.

While discussing Heather had arrived. She after hearing all carefully and do not stop cursing who had flown the house, had caught Jt's arm, and as he took out of the room, had told him that she would convince him.

He was starting to prepare when they arrived, Stuart, Erik and Vincent.

They greeted each other and automatically, all turned their eyes toward the table.

The berserkers did not change expression, but Vincent could not let out a scream content.

Jt put on his robe and went to the three.

\- It is not nice to see this and less, when it comes from a friend ...

The three nodded, but none moved.

\- Do not worry, we ... - Very serious Erik said, but stopped talking because suddenly the door opened and someone totally unexpected appeared in the doorway

\- EVAN! .-They shouted all three at once.

He nodded and went inside.

\- Yes ... I am .. .- said with her, still, quirky British accent.

Vincent went to him and looking like seeing a ghost, embraced him.

\- How the hell ...?. - He separated again from him, to look at him -. Are you okay?

Evan smiled and nodded.

\- I think so ... thank your friend ... if not for him, I'd be dead ..

Vincent turned to look at Jt.

\- What happened? - He asked them dumbfounded, but began to notice something familiar about Evan.

\- Oh! It's a long story ...- he looked at Erik and Stuart who had approached Evan and shook his hand hard -. But now I think we should focus on this ..-. He winked at Evan. -. You help me? ... You are the expert on these things.

He nodded as he went for a pair of gloves and the instrumental

\- That is why I have come down, and besides, if I do not ... Heather .. you know her ...

Jt and Vincent smiled

Once they were ready, they were put to it automatically.

The body had been badly damaged by the blast, but believed that could still determine the cause of death.

During the long hour that lasted the autopsy, none of the three, Erik, Stuart, and Vincent gave no sign of departing from there.

When Evan finished sewing and removed his gloves, he looked. Jt put a blanket over the corpse of Scottish, and did the same.

\- Tell us ... what they have done ?. - Stuart asked, without removing the view of the white sheet.

Jt swallowed and leaned on the nearest table. He removed his glasses and placed them on her.

\- Your friend has been drained ... lymphatic system, blood ... They have taken a sample of hair, nails, spinal cord, kidney, liver. They have removed the pancreas and eyes ... They have taken all that interested them and they have returned to us, which they did not want ...

\- And they have given us gift included ...

Evan took off his robe.

\- If the explosion had been stronger you would not have found anything ..

Erik turned and began walking around the room.

\- It's a damn warning ... they are telling us that all will end like that ...

Stuart nodded.

\- Yes, it is ... Have you already finished? - Asked them both.

The two nodded.

\- So, allow yourself to take it away. We have to say goodbye to him ...

They nodded again.

Stuart began to drag the stretcher, while Erik headed for the door and opened it. He did not say goodbye to Jt.

Vincent shrugged, looking Jt and Evan.

\- I'm sorry I have to go ... I have to ... I'll be right back and talk. I want to know everything. ... - He went out and closed the door without waiting for an answer.

* * *

When he came to say goodbye to Gerald, he found them in the room, adjacent to the laboratory. Evan was sitting on the couch and Jt, served two wiskys in two glasses ... when he saw entering Vincent, took another glass cabinet that was next to the coffee machine and also served him.

Vincent sat down on the couch next to Evan. Jt gave them the glasses, took a chair and sat in front of them.

\- Well, who does it start? - Vincent asked, after having a drink ...

Evan pointed to Jt.

He nodded, cleared his throat and began to speak.

\- "Heather called me yesterday and told me that Evan was worse ...- to clear his throat coughed The aforementioned, he leaned back against the couch while Vincent remained attentive to the conversation..

I had been thinking a few days earlier that the only way to save him, could be to give a massive dose of serum; I did the same serum, when Sam kidnapping me ... did not see another solution. I could have killed him but had to take the risk ... when Heather called me, just prepare. I came as quickly as I could and I recognize that with many doubts, I injected it. "

\- Of which I am very happy ... - Evan said giving him a drink y- his whisk. You made a very difficult decision, but it was the correct ...

Vincent turned to face him.

\- Really , you think ?. - He asked very seriously -. This is not easy ..

\- Yeah, I know, but still better than what I had before ... and I certainly do not feel like dying again .. - he told equally serious. Then he looked at Jt -. Within hours, Jt came to me and found me sitting in bed eating ... Long ago was not so hungry ... I swear that when I opened my eyes, and saw Heather sitting on the bed holding my hand. .. I do not know where I was ... nor what had happened; only I knew I was good ...- remembered that moment and embrace that gave him the smallest of the Keller as heard to say hello -. She told me everything, with a certain fear of my reaction ... but no problem. - He grinned -. I am alive...

He bowed his head for a moment before continuing.

\- I started to experience what it is to be so ... and looks very much like what I experienced before ... but a little more intense ... My eyes hurt me ... but they have lost that strange color that had .. .my skin is no longer so pale ...

\- And I think you start to grow hair -. Jt said with a laugh.

Evan nodded, amused.

\- Well, I think you're right .- said in turn, passing his hand over his bald -. My mind is sometimes a roller coaster and feel and hear things far away, but I think I can control.

Vincent smiled.

\- Why did not you tell me before? -. he asked Jt.

\- First, because you're difficult to locate ... and secondly because Evan wanted to be sure all this ... and third,

Evan interrupted.

\- ... because he has been busy ...

Vincent frowned.

\- Busy? ... Ah! I imagine, what happened? ... .- did not like knowing that Jt was jeopardizing so.

Jt bowed his head.

\- I was going to say as soon as you see. Tess has killed Gabe.

Vincent got off the couch once, with wide eyes. and then slowly he sat down again.

Jt was telling him everything that had happened since he left the hospital following the trail of Tess ...

Vincent listened attentively while Evan, looked at them both. He already knew everything and had been seeing Tess, after she was operated.

When Jt ended, Vincent got up and put the glass on the table.

\- Can I, then, go see her?

\- She's still unconscious but I think so .. The doctors want to leave her a little sedated so she can not move much .. she will be awakened later.

\- I guess as she does, will have a beautiful story to tell us.

Jt nodded.

\- Yes ... when I got to the stage. - He not told them about Jo and Henry, let alone told them that they knew about the beasts. There would be other moments -. I saw what was left of Gabe, and it was not pleasant, I swear ...

Vincent was stunned thinking about Tess, killing two shots in the head, Gabe ... but now, his moment had come, had to tell them about Cat and ask him to give the locators.

She took a deep breath.

\- I'm happy for Tess and I hope that now she can remake, really, her life, but that did not save her from a good anger ...- looked at Jt, which simply closed his eyes sheepishly -. She has been very lucky ... the normal thing is that she was dead, not Gabe ... - he told them very seriously -. And now, I think it's my turn ..

Jt knew something, because he had spoken to him before it came, the Gerald's body , at the Baker.

He told all to Evan, who listened with growing concern. It was good to know the children's DNA.

\- ... And then she will constantly be hidden? - He shook his head from side to side -. I know I'm different now and I know what you refuse to help you, if it still retained the ability to feel them ... but I'm his doctor ... I am responsible in some way they are right ... You'll have to tell me where she is.

Vincent got up from the couch.

\- It's more complicated than that ...

\- What do you mean?. - Asked Jt.

Vincent began to walk around the room and ended up leaning against the door. He looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath.

\- She is going to go to Scotland ...

\- What? .- They said both at once.

Vincent shook his head from side to side.

\- I know ... I know, it's crazy, but in part they are right ... we can not protect her constantly ...

\- Does she want to go? Does she want to leave? - Jt asked, incredulous

Vincent nodded.

\- She thinks about children ... and that I can, dedicate to hunt them without fear of something happening to them. . - He ran his hand through his hair -. and also, now, after what happened with the Reynolds's house, Bob, Dana and Mark are in the spotlight ... Bob and Dana will go with Cat ... and everyone will go with Angus in the merchant where transport what we find in the tunnels. Murray will help them reach the island ...

Jt and Evan did not know what to say. Vincent made possible because they understood and incidentally, it understood him.

\- This are no longer skirmishing. This is war, as Stanley said ... We've got corpses in the house with the help of the director, so that they think, who are dead and give them a margin, but will know everything soon.

Jt exhaled loudly.

\- And Cat? We will have to control her, and you ...- looked at Evan now -. You can not go, and I, and I'm so sorry Vincent, can not leave Tess alone ... No I'd never forgive ...

Evan licked his lips. One idea was around his head.

\- Heather will go ...- he looked his two friends -. She has learned a lot these days, seeing how I was doing things ... and she knows what is coming ... but I guess, there also know ...

\- But ... but ...- Jt could not believe what they were talking about -. But ... all this was over before the niñoas born, and she will come back. - He told astonished -. We can not be talking about for so long.

Vincent approached them again and sat on the couch.

\- I do not know Jt, I do not know. - He said shaking his head from side to side. - A part of me says that it will, but otherwise not very clear. They are many and well prepared ... and with power ...- sighed -. I so scary not to be able to protect her being so far ..

He leaned back on the couch and a strange silence descended of the three.

Jt, got up and left the room. He returned after a few minutes with a package in his hand.

He handed it to Vincent.

\- What you asked me ... But tell me to want them ... Cat already has one ... and also if she's on the island little we can do from here.

Vincent expelled the air from his lungs slowly.

\- They are not for Cat ... Lynn going to cheat Ethan to lead us us, to Stanley ...

Jt, and Evan's eyes opened wide. Vincent continued telling.

\- He controls the conversations ... .- bowed his head discontent -. I would say that even controls what we think, therefore, Lynn has hatched a plan. - He took air -. ... complicated it may cost her dearly, that he trusted her without hesitation.

Jt nodded.

\- It can be very dangerous. - Evan said -. ... These hybrids were very complicated ... so, Morgan chose them, and so they had almost no contact with us ...

Vincent also nodded.

\- I know, ... there's something else ... .- he raised his head and looked at Jt -. I will not be able to protect you from now on ... we must try to catch them and that, I include you Evan ... .- he nodded -. It's too important ... but please promise me you're going to be careful, you and Tess ... No risk. - He looked around-. Almost would tell you that while all this is fixed, you should stay here and take care Tess ... Leave the club for a while ...

Jt said he would.

Jt said he would.

Evan said the same.

\- I'll stay here when Heather go ... Where do you hide ?. - He asked Vincent.

Jt coughed, while Vincent lowered his head, and returned to serve three wiskys.

\- He will not tell you for now ...- looked at his friend -. But if you do, you think I was before ... I'm tired of so much secrecy ...- said emphatically.

He gave a glass to everyone, took a deep breath. Vincent realized that something was about his head.

\- What happens Jt?

He smiled and bowed his head.

\- I just realized that through my fault, the two are ... - looked at Vincent -. To you it will point to these experiments and .. damn. - Evan looked at now -. To you, I just inject something that will change your life forever ... - Told them as carefully moved his whiskey -. I'm sure I'm going to hell ...

His two friends looked at each other and then looked at him.

\- No need to say anything you ...- Vincent said -. You know very well that perhaps, without you, we would not be here either of us.

Evan nodded.

\- You I don't know ...- said looking at Vincent -. ... But I surely not ...

The three drank from their glasses, savoring his gold content in silence for a few seconds ... thinking the same thing.

Vincent raised his glass.

\- I propose a toast ... for our women, strong, brave and wonderful ... and because all this will end soon, and we can recover them ...

\- For them ...- said Evan and Jt at once, and clinked their glasses.

* * *

Vincent spent the morning and part of the afternoon in the hospital. He went to see Tess, who was still asleep and then, back in the lab, spoke with Heather what would happen. She, under the watchful eye of Evan, did, to Vincent, all kinds of questions about why and how it would be the trip ... then, turned to Evan.

\- I know you're all right now - she said, approaching until he was a few feet from him. ... But I will not leave you alone ... you just escape imminent death ... I do not know if I should ..

Vincent interrupted.

\- Heather, now, he needs me more than you ...- she said confidently -. and besides, someone has to be with Cat, who knows how to deal with what happens ... Evan can not go, and Jt either ... You're the most appropriate right now ...

She looked at him realizing he was right and after a few seconds, nodded.

\- Okay, I'll go ... but promise me, who do not will happen. - Said, very serious, Vincent.

\- You do not have to say it ... If it is proved that he still feels, will be our best weapon ... - he inched closer to her -. One more thing I'm going to ask ..- cleared his throat -. Do not say anything, Cat, what happened to Tess ... I think it's better, she leaves, thinking that her friend is out of it ... right? ...

Heather nodded understood it perfectly. She was in full agreement.

At that time, Evan was behind her, and hugged her.

Heather smiled, turned, and they kissed.

Vincent coughed slightly.

\- Still we do not know when they will leave. I'll call with time.- told them. Evan raised his thumb and Vincent, understood, they, they had heard it.

Without saying anything else, he left the hospital towards the tunnels.

* * *

He had happened, by the place where they had to Ethan, but met Jacob at the entrance, who told him that, in the end, the merchant would leave the port the next morning, very early. Vincent felt like anger came over him ... "no, could not be so soon, had not yet found a way to avoid it."

He entered the room where Cat was, running.

He saw her, preparing the suitcase, which she had brought from home, plus it his shirts and Rebecca's diaries.

Cat was surprised to see him but once, pulled herself together and went to him.

\- Vincent ... Agnus has been a while ago. There has been a change of plans ... we're leaving in a few hours ...

\- What? It can not be ... you can not go.

\- Vincent, I have spoken ... all ... I have to go.

She hugged him while he kept repeating that he did not want no ..

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

\- I know that everything was clear, but a part of me was sure that something would happen to prevent you had to go .. .- said without being able to release her.

Cat rested her head on his chest.

\- Come with me ... just have a few hours before for me to leave ...

\- I do not want….

\- Me neither, but they're right ... you can not become your weakness .., they will come after me, and I now can not defend myself .. I have strength and I feel pretty good ... but ...- touched her swollen belly -. ... I can not take a chance, to something bad happens to them ...

He kissed her on the forehead.

\- ... I can not think of living without you ...

Cat took his face between his hands.

\- .. Neither do I ... do you think I can rest easy, knowing you're in danger? but I know that you will be more focused knowing I'm fine, away from all this ...

He kissed her and hugged her tightly.

Cat hung from his neck, desperate. As much as I try to be rational and make him understand that it was the right thing, she knew that neither could live without him.

Vincent looked into her eyes.

\- What if something happens to you the way? What if you get caught there? I will not be able to protect ...- He shook his head from side to side -. It's going to be horrendous, to feel, you're so far from me ...

\- But I'll be fine, you heard Murray, guarantee me that Scotland Yard take me to the island ... and there, they can not enter ...

His tears rolled down theof Vincent's cheeks.

Cat kissed him, trapping them with her lips.

\- We still have a few hours ... We are alone in the middle of nowhere ... In an amazing place, surrounded by candles. Enjoy it ... please Vincent, make love to me ... .- she said, grabbing his face between his hands again. He hugged her -. ... as never before have done ... Stay with my soul and I'll stay with his.

He kissed her lips with such incredible force that is born of despair.

Then along his forehead with hers and said:

\- Catherine, my soul is yours from the first time I saw you ..

She looked at him with infinite tenderness and tilted her head slightly. Tears fell uncontrollably down her cheeks.

\- Then come to me now, and tear out mine.

And that's what Vincent did. He went to her ... quickly undressed her while she undressed him.

They stopped kissing at no time ... did not want to take off his lips ... they were both very aware that any moment could be the last, they would be together in a long time.

Vincent brought it down on the bed and saw that the only thing left for off was the gem pendant ...

He watched it hanging between her breasts and gem, resting on her belly, and wished with all his strength, that image will be in his mind.

Cat realized then, and started to remove it.

Vincent stopped him.

\- No ... don't take it away ... you can not imagine how wonderful you are, with just that in your body ...

She smiled, looking into his eyes.

\- Come over here, Vincent, come with me. - she said and held out her arms to him.

And Vincent was. He knelt on the bed in front of her and slowly began kissing every millimeter of her body. Cat closed her eyes, feeling like going up from the foot to the knee and then the thigh. He went to the other leg. Then he stroked her belly while looking at her eyes. He stood aside to not carry his weight on her, and drew her to him to kiss her ... Kisses tasted salt ...

Cat, feeling the same pain as her husband, hugged him and kept kissing him with all the passion of which she was capable ...

He ran her back with his strong fingers ... he felt the softness of her skin, down to her buttocks and squeezed it hard on them. Cat moved slightly. He looked at her thinking that could have hurt, but she smiled.

\- Squeeze as hard as you can, want, your touch endure in me, while you're not with me ... I want to always feel it ...

He did grabbing her more forcefully while she kissed him with the same intensity, plunging her tongue into his mouth.

They continued touching, kissing, feeling. Without hardly speak ... ... it was not necessary. They knew that their night ...

The passion felt for each other was so immense that despite the grief, their bodies responded as always ...

Vincent replaced his knees in front of her and gently and without stop looking at her, he spread her legs.

Cat nodded, sighing.

He crouched and began to blow his tongue over her intimate area. Cat shuddered to each contact, no matter it was subtle or intense ... When Vincent felt she was ready, put one of his fingers inside her, looking for the magic spot, while his lips caressing her clitoris. Cat could not take it anymore and closing his eyes, she was carried away by the pleasure that Vincent had caused and began deep inside her, and filled her completely.

As she delivered to pleasure, Vincent filled her breasts with kisses, watching the reflections of the candles, which provoked gem on her skin. It seemed that something illuminated to her from inside.

When Cat relaxed, lay back down beside her and she opened her eyes, smiled with so much satisfaction and tenderness that he could not avoid returning to hug and kiss her ...

One thought took hold of his mind ... he could not let her go ... his life was pointless without her ... He buried his face in her shoulder and Cat, noticed that sadness returned to him ... No ... that night could not be sad.

She sat up and stood over Vincent. She started moving gently over his member. Her husband took the tears from her eyes and sat, leaning back on the cushions that made headboard, and brought to Cat with him. The two were facing each other, and while Cat with his movements excited him, , did not stop looking at each other.

The gem was moving to the beat of Cat and beat Vincent's chest, like her breasts, on his lips.

When the urge to penetrate her, took hold of him, he grabbed her hips and lifted her up ... Then she slowly flopped down, making that his erect member, was introduced inside.

he began to move, but Vincent stopped her.

\- No ... wait a minute ... .- told him in closing his eyes and holding her tight -. I want to feel I'm inside you ... I want to feel in all senses of my body ... Cat surrounded his neck with her arms and kissed him, unable to contain the tears ...

\- I'll come back ... .. and we will do this a thousand veces.- whispered to him -. And each time will be better than the last, as we always happens ..

He nodded, but still gripping her hips and did not move.

\- Vincent ... let me make you enjoy, and you make me enjoy ... She took his face between her hands -. Give me another wonderful memory to take with me ..

On hearing this, he reacted and let her move, still holding her ... and he started moving too. The synchronicity of their movements, caused his excitement was growing with each of them. They reached the climax, the two virtually simultaneously.

The first was Vincent ... and then Cat, who, seeing the ecstatic expression on his face, felt the desire grew more within her, and an unexpected orgasm filled her, as he nailed her fingers on the of Vincent's shoulders.

Immensely satisfied, Cat fell into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder.

Slowly Vincent was dragged to be lying in bed with his Cat, above. She lay down beside him, sideways, stuck to him all that she could, resting her head on his chest.

Neither said anything or moved.

They were hoping that if they did not separate, time would be stopped and nothing, what would happen, would happen.

* * *

She got up from the bed, still watching her husband ... She got a T-shirt and jeans and sighed.

Vincent was lying on its side covered with a light sheet. She sat on the bed and drew the line at his side with his finger, reveling in his skin and feel his warmth. She memorized every centimeter of his wonderful face, wishing to remain burned into her brain.

She turned lift and left the room. Wanted to do one thing and just had time for it.

He had indicated to her how to get to the great room from there. She was walking slowly, hoping not to disturb anyone.

While she was walking, a smile spread across her face when she remembered that after having made love as they had done, he had told her about Evan ... It was great news for everyone because though Evan was someone like Vincent from now ... he'd be alive. Much also glad to know that Heather would be safe with her on the island. One less worry ...

It was late, but even if it were, was sure that Vincent would not be asleep. As she walked through the tunnels could not help marveling how they managed to do, from that place, of living space ... all hallways had light and heat that made it welcoming and made it a real home. Strange, but clearly a home.

She found him before reaching the room, at a crossroads leading to his room.

He turned, nothing else feel her delicate steps.

\- Catherine !. - she was surprised to see her -. Is something wrong? .- asked her worried.

She smiled and shook her head.

\- No ... No.- said -. Just wanted to say goodbye and thank you for everything you're doing for us ... my father, Dana, Vincent, myself, without you we would not have a place to hide.

\- No need to give them to us ... In this small world, we are, especially to help ... Helping people like you, who needs to escape the world for a while ...

Cat, licked her lips. Her throat was dry, possibly by nerves.

\- Vincent, do you think I'm doing the right thing?

He took air and after thinking a moment, nodded.

\- Yes .. they can not fight them and protect you at the same time ... and ... .- bowed his head sadly -. and we can not endanger our people ... .- was obvious that it was hard to say -. Sorry Cat, would give anything, because you had to not leave ... but ...

Cat approached him and took his arm.

\- I know, I know ... I understand ...- nodded -. It is a difficult decision ... I have so many doubts ...- she shrugged -. .. But at least now I'm not alone ...

Vincent nodded.

\- That sounds better ... is very good idea that Bob and Dana go with you ...

Catherine smiled a little.

\- If, almost they have done me a favor, going for them.

They looked at the two, smiling.

\- Despite you're away, and with people who will protect you, promise me you'll be careful; I would not want to lose you ... .- said very seriously, looking into her eyes.

Cat smiled, knew the meaning of his words ...

\- You will not ... take care of Lynn. She has spent a lot, needs support ... I would have liked to say goodbye to her, but I know where she is and I know, that, she can't mingle with us now ... give her a hug from me ...

Vincent nodded and bowed his head, hiding the sad look that took possession of his blue eyes. He leaned against the stone wall of the tunnel.

\- I will do it...

Cat can not help but ask.

\- Something wrong?

He took a deep breath.

\- Not…. nothing ...- he said shaking his head and talking with feigned security.

\- Vincent ... is there any problem between her and Ethan ...?...

The sigh.

\- Ethan's the problem ... attracts her although she does not want ...

Glancing at that time Vincent, leaning against the wall, she thought she saw someone defeated, someone who refuses to fight, because it is known, loser...

She approached him and touched his arm.

\- It can not be ... .- she said incredulously but happy at the same time -... You are…. .- Not just the sentence was not necessary.

Vincent looked at her and head down again...

\- Long ago, I did not feel, anything like for anybody ... I think, we have a very special connection ... and I think she feels it too ... Cathy's was the only one with whom felt, that connection ... - he started walking toward the bottom of the tunnel, away from Cat -... Come to feel something for another woman. Her name was Diana , but it did not work, Cathy's shadow was too much for her, and I know deep down she was not ready for loving... - Cost him say that word - ... someone like me ..

Cat went to him.

\- I know she's an honest and fair person, and if she knew what ...

\- Cat! ... - He shouted -... Look at me! ... - went to his meeting-... Look at me! She can not help feeling something for this man, a real man ... I just am...

He walked away slowly, her, approaching the shadows, turned his back to Cat and rested his hand, with his arm outstretched on the wall.

Cat took a deep breath and followed him, could not stop, that he thought that,...

\- You're more of a man, that he ... He's a cold-blooded murderer, unable to feel anything for anyone ...- bit his lip trying to think what else to say him, to not lose hope -... If Lynn and you arrive to have such a deep relationship ... I know she will see far beyond the simple physical appearance ... do not forget all the things he has done Ethan, and not forget what is she ... Vincent, she also feels like you ...

He nodded.

\- Yes ... I know ... but she feels attracted to him ... needless to say it, you see ... I could never give her what Ethan can give you ...

Cat denied effusively...

\- Of course! Vincent, you are a man like everyone else, is more, better than many men ... You can give much more than Ethan ... - she smiled hoping that he understood her -... You can give her all ... Do you understand? ... All ... Promise me that when all of Ethan, finished, you will say her ... Do not miss this opportunity to be happy.

He looked at her and nodded.

\- I will, but it is not so easy ... - he put her hood -... I think you better, you come back with your husband ... You have a few hours to be together ..

Cat looked back, as if from there she could see Vincent...

\- Yes, I'd better go ...- sighed, turning to look him again. Can I ask you another favor?

\- Of course...

\- I wish I could count on you to take care of some friends ... Vincent, and the others have other things to deal with and not think they can with everything.

She told where to find Tess and Jt, and he said there would be no problem...

\- We will do everything we can, so that they are safe ... I give you my word...

Cat smiled, and before Vincent, could pull away, she had embraced. Due to surprise, He took a few seconds to hug her.

When Cat came loose only she said:

\- I know I will be back soon ...

She turned and ran, back to the room where Vincent was still asleep, leaving him alone in the tunnel.

\- Hopefully ..- was all he could say, when she was already away...

* * *

He left the report of Dr Alcázar, over the railing of the bridge.

He looked around. There was no one that morning February in Central Park. It was a cold death ...

He did not care because his thoughts were entirely on what he just read and what Lucia had told him ... The first was that Catherine had two babies but perfect, with genetic characteristics never seen ... much more incredible than they ever would have imagined.

Lord Chester, had called from Covington concerned about the operation and had been shocked when they told him that things had not worked.

But it had kept very much to tell the whole truth. It was almost impossible to believe.

He turned to his left when he noticed a movement and saw Anthony arrived at that moment the bridge.

He faced him quickly:

\- Are you sure Bob Reynolds and Miss Langdon are dead?

Anthony took his time before answering. Leather gloves were removed and kept in the pocket of his black wool coat.

\- According to police reports, part of the structure of the house fell on them, in the morgue there are two bodies with their names ... they are horribly burned but their dental records match.

\- I do not trust ... - shook his head side to side. Peace was in Central Park in that evening January , contrasted sharply with the frenzy that was his head -. It has been too easy ...

Anthony and he had found her there, masquerading as simple passersby. The bridge was a perfect place to talk without drawing attention.

Stanley turned and stared at the buildings sticking out, in all its magnificence, above the trees.

\- Failure by not being able bring Catherine with us, has been too hard ... and the worst is we do not know where she is now ... We have guarded its permanent apartment and she has not returned ... nor do we know anything about her husband ...

Anthony took a paper from his jacket pocket.

\- The drawing that made Dra. Alcazar. - observed the part -. I am completely overwhelmed, I can not understand how there can be something like this ... .- he looked at Stanley -. and not that I did not trust Lucia, but I can not understand how it is possible that something like that, would free Cat.

His superior bowed his head.

\- Me, Yes...

When Lucia came to Bennett, that was where they should have been Cat, could not hardly speak. He took out his cell phone and with trembling hands, she showed him the photo, while she told what had happened.

\- It came out of nowhere and destroyed, to Gregory, and Dave, at a time ... .- said to him scared, and that was very strange because that woman was not afraid to easily-. Then I saw her face. And Oh my god! I remembered the children ... .- said to him getting up from the chair where had seated and took him by the lapel of his suit -. The children, Stanley, ... it was like the children.

After hearing her, he had not lost one second and gone to his attic. He entered his hidden room and picked up his computer. He sat down and leaned against the small table. He searched the huge volume of the Baker's files, one in particular.

A birth occurred in 1950 ... he found it and was reading while growing his astonishment ... Rebecca's attended the woman and baby ... eventually disappeared ... In another part was written that he was dead ... They malformations with great detail describing ... They, who had, Rebecca's fetuses when it was decided to remove them once they saw they were not viable ... but, what if that child yes, that was viable and survive? ... And what was killing hybrids? .. and Why now, and related to the Reynolds?

Then he remembered that Morgan told him, that the body of the baby was gone, but not told that someone had pulled him, alive from the Baker's complex ... and remembering how little Morgan had told about it, and imagined who had been ... He was protecting Rebecca all the time ...

He knew she had taken from the hospital, why not going to know he was still alive? ... Morgan left no loose ends ... if Rebecca told him, Morgan would not take even a second, to know, with certainty, that it had been him ... and if he knew he was alive ... of course would know where to he hid ... Damn egocentric bastard!

He was back to where he was now, slowly. He looked at Anthony feeling betrayed, again:

\- ...He was, and is, something that should never have let that out of the hospital ... but it had never been in my hand avoid.

Anthony looked at him in disbelief.

\- What did you create, there?

Stanley shook his head up and down.

\- Yes ... and we have to find him ... if we find him, we find Cat and children ...? Where it could have hidden something like that, all these years? ...

At that time the De Lucca's phone , started ringing.

He picked it up right away:

\- Tell me ... - withdrew from Stanleythinking about Rebecca, as the blame for all their ills, and after a few seconds, he returned carrying the phone in his hand.

\- It's John ... still do not know anything about Ethan ... it's as if the earth had swallowed him ... I also said me, that the berseker, has not appeared by the embassy nor the hotel ...

\- I expected it, after what we did to his partner ...-He asked the telephone-. John, leave it for now ... sure they appear somewhere ... I want to keep your eye who claims the Reynolds's body and her friend ... and you go to for others ... Does such Mark Newman is located? ... Because yeah ... try it ... try! But now you focus on Catherine's sister, in everyone who has close relationship with them, and of course in Ms. Vargas and Mr. Forbes ... what does not appear either? Where the hell are they hiding? .- He had an idea-. ... Investigate whether any plane, comes out today, to the UK ...Yes, you heard me right ... plane or boat ... yes ... maybe those damned berserkers want to take her away, to Skye ... you know we can not enter. Okay, you send someone to investigate and tell me ... what Mr. Forbes? ... In the Baker? Both? And our friend Dr. Marks ... still is not dead? ... I ... want you to check that ... well perfect, I do not errors ... don't they come out of there alive ... and by the way ... - He smiled -. ... Do disappear that damn hospital! ...

* * *

Cat came to the bed where Vincent was asleep, and without saying anything went inside and curled up on his chest. There were a few hours, but they would pass them in the only place that would always be ... embraced him.

A few hours later, Rebecca, Stuart and others said goodbye to them in the tunnels. Rebecca gave Cat a small suitcase,

\- I found these clothes in the house ... you brought it when you started living together. Most are for the winter. - He smiled sadly -. Do not forget that it is very cold where you go ... you will miss the sun ... but there are blue skies and sunsets full of clouds that are precious ... Do not miss it ...

Then the two women embraced.

\- You'll be fine, and he'll be fine ...

\- Yes... I know...

Stuart, just took her face between his big hands, and kiss her forehead.

\- I'll take care of him, protect him like a son, I promise ...

Cat was surprised to hear those words from Stuart ... and the way he said them, do not fit any doubt that were true.

Erik hugged her without saying anything. Everything was said. He simply looked into his eyes and smiled.

They parted from the others and went through the basement of a pizzeria near Chinatwon. There, a van of a friend of the people of the tunnels, took them all away, without question, the loading dock. It had barely dawned when they arrived.

Angus was already waiting for them. He took the passports of all and leave so they were saying goodbye. They also had to wait for Heather. Evan would be in charge of bringing her.

A few minutes later, they saw them coming, Cat ran to hug them.

Cat took Evan's hand and kissed him on the cheek.

She grinned when he saw carrying a small suitcase in his hand.

\- Heather ...- went to her sister.

\- You would not believe, that I would let you go alone ...- looked at Bob and Dana -. Well I know that They also go, but even so, I most needed there than here. - She looked at Evan now -. He can not go ... and you need someone to look after you during pregnancy.

Evan came to Cat, and, holding her waist, whispered in her ear.

\- It is perfectly able to take care of you ... I mean it ...

Cat nodded.

\- And how are you? .- She asked him.

Evan cocked his head and sighed.

\- Adapting myself ... it is something strange but familiar. My previous condition was similar, but the differences noticed very clearly ... and I feel like my body responds ...- she smiled -. I feel I am no longer dying slowly.

Cat stroked his face.

\- It's hard to be what you are now ... do not kid yourself ... even though you to go through something like that.

\- I know ...- he looked at Vincent, who was watching them with his hands in his pockets -... but I have the best teacher.

At the same moment, they saw Angus went to them.

\- Does your sister comes, too? .- He asked Cat

\- Yes , is there a problem ?. .- she asked, worried.

\- No ...- she said smiling -. I thought so ... well, no problem with staterooms ... Just, you will share one ...- said to the two sisters.

Took a deep breath and seeing that everyone was there, he told them:

\- We can go up when you wanted ... undocking maneuvers begin in a few minutes ...

Vincent raised his head and took a deep breath. He said goodbye to Bob and Dana, while Cat made him Mark.

\- Promise me that you protect her and you will call me constantly ... If anything happens to her ...

Bob nodded.

\- You'll kill me... and the most painful way possible ...

Vincent could not help smiling.

\- Yes, I will do that…

Bob held out his hand. He held her tightly.

Dana hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

\- Do not worry…

\- .. She did not stop worrying about me ...

Dana nodded, picked up the suitcase, which had prepared Marie, with clothes that had given them, people who lived with them. They had lost everything in the explosion.

\- It is true…. Surely she would give anything, by being kicking ass with you, but now she can not do ...

Vincent bowed his head. He took all the air from your lungs.

\- I'd give anything to have a normal life ...

Bob smiled.

\- Maybe yes, or maybe not? . - he said sighing -. Now we must live this, and try to be happy ...

His father-in-law, clapped in his shoulder, and then, he went to say goodbye to Mark.

Vincent, hugged Heather, and she asked him to take care of Evan.

\- Please ... do not leave, they do not hurt him.

\- Do not let them ... it is now very important for all of us.- he said kissing her on the cheek. Then she ran to hug him tightly as they kissed.

Cat strongly embraced his brother. Nothing was said, it was not necessary. Mark stroked her face and let her go.

After that, Cat and Vincent were each to meet the other. Bob, Dana and Heather, made their way to the runway. Angus was waiting for them. Bob was carrying two suitcases Cat's.

Mark and Evan few steps away and they began chatting in a low voice. They wanted to give them, as much privacy as possible.

Vincent put his hand into the pocket of his jacket. He took out and when opened it, Cat was wearing the pendant with gem ...

\- You left it on the bed ... not remember that in the end, you took it off... ..

Cat smiled.

\- Yes, I think I would remove after ... .- licked her lips.

Vincent nodded.

\- Yes ... after ... - he swallowed, thinking about what they had experienced last night.

Cat took his hand.

\- Lately, I like to feel that they move. - She said, then looked at him and said -. but now I want, that you put me. - Vincent put it on and both, watched as the gem was placed over her belly.

\- I'm glad I put that as long chain ... is perfect for you ... and while you do not need near the beast ...

\- Yes, while we do not need her .. - she said smiling -. It's perfect ... but I will keep it ... I do not think that makes them very funny, see me with a gem like this on the island. - She smiled.

Vincent smiled back and nodded.

Then, they both looked at each other.

Cat stroked his face and he took her hand closing his eyes. He swallowed before speaking.

\- Do not forget that you will always be in my thoughts ..- she said, trying not to mourn -. This sacrifice, we do, to be happy ... really happy ... we and our children, no one, never can get back to hurt us.

Vincent could not take it anymore and hugged her with all the force of which he was capable, burying his face in her shoulder.

\- You've always been stronger than me Catherine Chandler. - He said, and Cat, noticed he was crying. Always…. - he raised his head and wiped away her tears. Cat began to kiss him.

He gripped the waist, and lifted up to his height. They kissed passionately, as if those kisses could condense all the love, tenderness and desire they felt for each other ...

Angus's voice was heard behind them, calling to Cat, to come now. The ship would set sail.

Vincent slowly lowered her to the ground, still kissing her. Cat separated, to return to look at him. She took his hands between hers and kissed them, resting her forehead on them a few seconds. Vincent kissed her hair.

\- I love you ... .- said, with his voice breaking with grief.

She lifted her head.

\- I love you ...

It was not necessary to say anything more.

They put together their lips again and Cat went from him, breaking into a run toward the boat

She did not want to look back, I could not look back ... if she did could not leave. When she did it get there, Bob was waiting for her with open arms. Catherine took refuge in them, weeping inconsolably.

Slowly they rose, while Vincent looked like his wife was lost from sight in the bowels of the huge ship. Tears were now unchecked down his cheeks. Mark and Evan came up to him and placed one on each side. Neither said anything. Mark clenched his shoulder and kept his hand there.

They stood together in silence, until the ship was lost on the horizon.

\- She's gone ... - he said to himself Vincent. The tears had passed, but the pain of absence, clung to him tightly.

\- It'll be fine, Vincent, Dad will not let anything happen to her ... never ...

\- And Heather either. - Evan added -. It shall advance her sister with her own life, if was necessary

Vincent bowed his head.

\- Let us hope that does not have to come to that ... - he said when he returned to raise his head.

Evan smiled and sighed.

\- Me Too ... - he said.

Mark turned to talk to them.

\- Well, I guess I should say goodbye ... .- he looked for a moment into the sea -. I am not able to fight the battle you are going to start ... but I'll be your liaison with the director Reagan, with prosecutors and Murray ... We have agreed to call me promptly to give me news of how research goes there.

Vincent shrugged his shoulders.

\- So, needless to say goodbye ...

He denied with his head.

\- Yes ... I want to pass unnoticed everything I can ... Who says they will not come for me, too ... I'm sure they already know who I am ... and as my father said, and Cat, you can not have distractions?. You should worry only of yourself and what you have to do ...

\- And where are you going ?. - Evan asked, realizing he was right.

Sighing Mark put his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

\- Exactly, I do not know ... I'll move a lot ... when I have news, I promise to call you ... But do not expect it soon. So we have been reading, the plot is well laid ... .- shook his head from side to side ... We have not yet figured out where it leads us, all this ... we know some things, but not enough.

Vincent clenched his fists in anger.

\- Ethan should tell us, but not possible ... just Lynn can achieve it. The more I watched him,more I think he is fooling us all.

The three fell silent thinking about what Vincent had said. Could it be true that the hybrid was playing with them?

Vincent and Mark immediately thought the same .: all the people of the tunnels was in danger if so.

Lynn was now only hope to avoid that and to research, to take a new turn. A shift that would allow them to move forward ...

Evan started walking toward the exit of the docks, Mark, followed him. and Vincent after taking a last look at the place where the ship was gone where it was his wife, did the same.

The three were walking crestfallen until they reached the street. Mark shook his hand, at Evan, then approached his brother in law..

\- I made you a promise and I will keep: I will be awaiting your family ... trust that will not be for them, but if they do, will do everything possible to protect them

Vincent grabbed him by the shoulders.

\- If that happens and if things get ugly ... take them to the tunnels ... right?

Mark nodded.

They were given a big hug and then Mark began to walk toward the street to get a taxi ... but had not yet clear where he would say it was ...

Before leaving too, he turned to them, who were watching him.

\- kick their ass and kill them ... - he said, smiling -. I'll call if something happens ...

\- And I, if Ethan just talking ...

Mark nodded, and this time, and without turning to look back, left.

Evan turned to Vincent.

\- Well, Where shall we start ?. - He said impatiently -. Sooner we finish with them, before returning to see Cat and Heather.

Vincent smiled. It was true, and it would be at only thing, in what I thought from now, in seeing her again, as soon as possible. All other futures that had been presented in his mind, were discarded immediately ... just think, he wanted to return to have her in his arms.

\- Agree. - He told Evan -. Let's run a little ...

Evan looked puzzled.

\- Running ... Just that ... - said slightly disappointed.

Vincent laughed, and although it hurt to do so, could not help it.

\- From now on, you really understand the meaning of the word "run" ... and you so you know, they do it much faster than me ... I'll race you to the bridge ...

And after saying that Vincent disappeared from his sight ... But, Evan, could hear in his brain his voice, saying him ... "concentrate, believe in it and your body will do the rest" ... the same thing that Stuart had told him when taught to enhance his skills ...

And after hearing it, that's exactly what he did Evan, and disappeared behind him.

 **To be continue….soon... Ana.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter XX**

The trip lasted 10 days.

The crew of the merchant treated them with courtesy and politeness and left them to move freely in the area intended for them. To make it more enjoyable captain showed them the bridge controls and machines, but still, Cat was made incredibly long and incredibly sad.

Heather nor I wanted to do sightseeing by ship, but still pulling the old Heather, made possible, for they were not too sad, on the trip.

They talked about the many things during the long evenings that followed the dinner, and realized it would be very difficult to be so far away from them, when they were playing what they were playing.

They arrived at the port on a Tuesday afternoon, of the end of January. It was dark night and Cat would always remember, he felt cold, nothing poke her nose in the deck.

She reentered quickly in the cabin and opened the suitcase that Rebecca had given her. In it, she found her black and gray coat, and some of their thick wool jackets. He took the coat to wear it, and unfolded it, saw that there was something inside, wrapped in a handkerchief burgundy ... Rebecca's handkerchief.

He sat on the bed, careful not to hit his head on the Heather's bed , who was above her own, and took the package. She removed the handkerchief carefully and put it on the neck. From what she had seen, was going to come in handy. If there was so cold and wet, would not imagine it would be to reach the island.

What that handkerchief wrapped, it was a notebook.

A notebook with the color of old parchment. Very similar to those who had been writing, Rebecca, to many years ... He opened it and saw the thin and delicate lyrics of her ancestor, a single note:

 _Catherine,_

 _I can not let you go without you read this ... They should have told him long ago, but deep down they fear that their last hope disappears._

 _Please Cat clears your mind of prejudices and open it to a different world, with feelings of belonging and pride. Towards a lineage as ever you meet. Perhaps so, understand, and do not judge them by the decisions taken._

 _Always think, read what you read, they never will hurt you, or you, or your baby ... and even less to Vincent, because for them, he's like a son ..._

 _I know you can do it ..._

 _With infinite love ..._

 _Rebecca ..._

She left the note on the bed and, with increasing interest, she began to read the book.

 _Night of the October 11, 2014 ..._

 _Dear Catherine:_

I do not know how much time I have left, but I think it will be little, very little.

Before disappearing forever, I want you to know the whole truth of what really is living the life that has touched you.

Every day I am more convinced that these predestined for something amazing, but you have to know exactly what it is.

There are things that long ago, I was forbidden to write about them, and even talk about them, but now, for some reason, I dream about it every day.

I have always believed in the signs of destiny and I am sure of it, it is.

Now I just woke up and I think it is the best time to start this story ...

Twilight, Isle of Skye, Summer Solstice 1827

... This story begins a cold June evening, in a tortuous path leading to the cliffs of the small coastal town where we lived.

I can still feel Duncan's hand on mine as we walked by him, and small and sharp stones that cut into the soles of my feet, despite wearing shoes black skin, which gave me my brother Edward, right before embarking on the journey ...

\- Catherine! . - Bob's voice, knocking on the door brought her back to reality. She closed the book shut and put it in the suitcase covered with jackets.

She went to open the door.

\- What happen? .- she asked his father.

\- We will disembark, already ... Angus has been in the port and has seen Murray. What awaits us down the stairs. Do you have everything ready?

She nodded.

\- So let's go ... I can not wait on solid ground.

Cat, closed, suitcase Rebecca's, and gave it to Bob, while she wore hers.

\- Heather and Dana were down when I left them. They will wait in the car ...- he said.

They took leave of the captain and got off the boat.

Murray came out to greet them. He quickly grabbed the bags and put them in the boot of 7-seater minivan.

\- We have to hurry ... I do not trust this peaceful atmosphere ...- looked at Bob -. Have detected a lot of movement of cars in Covington House ... they say there was a big party for the birthday of the heir, but seeing the photos they have managed to get ... The guests were not looks of young British aristocracy .. . rather, hired murderers ...

\- Do you think they know?

Murray shook his head from side to side.

\- I do not know ... but surely, they ask, where can be hidden Cat ... and not leave any chance to investigate ... any news by Erik and Vincent?

Bob shook his head.

\- No ... Nothing ... everything is the same ... they will go to the place where they killed Gerald, but they were waiting for Ethan to say something ...

Murray nodded, frowning.

\- We better get go ...

at had gotten into the car, nothing more give it the suitcase to Bob. Angus on the seat beside the driver adjusted the GPS.

Murray entered the car and Bob did the same sitting in the seat back. The redheaded Scottish turned to check that everything was in order and started the engine of the car.

\- Let's go...

Cat nodded as he watched the port and the ship, which came and went away little by little.

She recalled Rebecca book, and promised herself to read nothing else get there ... If, Rebecca, had gotten into the suitcase, had to mean something very important and so she just read, no one should know that she was reading.

They reached Mallaigh a day later. They took turns driving, and there were no altercations along the way.

They stopped to rest in small towns and slept in a cozy one. Cat could see in situ the wonder that was the English landscape.

Despite the cold, snow, fog, there was something magical about all this, which made her balm to alleviate somehow the remoteness of her husband ...

Watching the sunrise, sitting on the bonnet of the car, with a hot coffee in hand, she could only think of what you would like him to be there with her and their whole life was different.

They drove all day and arrived late in the afternoon, the port.

They parked as far as they could from the pier, and Angus went for a walk, to see if would struggle to catch the last ferry was leaving in half an hour. Cat saw him drive away, dialing a number on his mobile.

They all went out and took our bags. It was a horrendous cold and also was beginning to take the fog.

Dana looked worried, as she watched it go down, to finish wrapping all.

\- It can be an advantage or a disadvantage, hardly anyone will see us, but we will not know if anyone comes. - she said to them, and they all nodded.

Heather approached her

\- I want to arrive, but all this seems too easy and I do not like .. .- said grabbing her suitcase, and the suitcase Cat's.

A few minutes later, Angus returned from his walk. He picked up his bag and told them they had already bought the tickets for the island and had not seen anything worth mentioning.

\- We must go now ... waiting for us at the pier, to take us to Castillo Macleod. It takes time and no one lives there, but they are preparing. Erik's Family is the heir, along with the rest of the Stuart's family, prefer to live in the village. It is more practical, but years ago it was restored and almost looks like a small luxury suite hotel ... yes, I want to warn, the early days will not be very hot ...- he turned to bid farewell to Murray.

Scotland Yard agent had called to his immediate superior, to say they had arrived safely, to take the Ferry.

\- Thanks for the help ... We'll keep in touch ...- Angus said as shook his hand.

\- It's nothing ... I will call you when I know something's going on here .. My superiors are investigating charitable foundations in which Lord Chester participates, and in some research centers that are under their control ... I will call...

He got back into the car and throwing reverse, left the street where had parked, to take the road that led him south.

They saw how it was going and when he disappeared in the fog, Angus, asked them to follow him ... They were walking slowly, finding the place, as they did, because the fog was already so dense that just saw three meters in front from them.

The first thing they saw of the pier were lights ferry, which had already docked and was embarking on his last trip to the island today.

Some people, knowledgeable best of all, were ahead of them, to avoid losing it.

They reached the catwalk and climbed it. Angus looked at the captain's cabin furtively, turning up the collar of his coat. He sensed that worked for them for years. He hoped they had not yet sounded the alarm ...

... but he realized that was wrong about all climbed aboard.

In the intense fog surrounding the cover appeared two yellow dots, and then another; three hybrids were waiting for them. Gradually they went to them and became visible. Three men appeared, two of them turned into beasts, while the other, dressed in uniform, knew immediately he was in charge of the Ferry.

Angus's eyes, immediately turned red.

\- Get off the boat !. - He told the captain he did -. I have strict orders to take them back to London ... Ms. Keller has to come in one piece, the other is not necessary. - said smiling.

The two hybrids, converted, approached them and tried to catch Cat by the arm, but Angus was immediately placed in the middle.

It quickly became another wolf, ashen hair, and looked with its incredible red eyes.

Hybrids came closer to him, ready to fight the berseker, while the Ferry captain, pulled a pistol from his jacket pocket and making signs to others, to get off the boat.

Bob felt, which in carried in his coat pocket, and went to get her out, ready to do anything, just to defend his daughter, when suddenly he saw a lot of little red lights in the distance.

\- My God, what's that ?. - Could not help saying aloud

All others turned to see what Bob was seeing.

From the bottom the ferry, those red lights were coming to them. Dana began to count but could not because they moved fast.

At one point, they were surrounded.

The wolf disappeared and instead Angus started laughing.

Hybrids looked all sides. They could only see those red eyes and that they did not like ... who were behind them? ... and if they were what they believed, were too many.

The captain was trained on them, but taking advantage of the stupor that this was causing him to newcomers, Dana decided approached him, and pulled it off, throwing it away ... Bob quickly grabbed the ground.

The noise of the gun hit the ground, made everyone will look there. Some of the owners of the red eyes, came out of the fog and see them, the three employees of the Consortium, they were falling back down to the runway. They were falling back down to terra firma. When that happened Angus, removed the mooring rope, and heard, as someone climbed the stairs to the control room.

\- We don' want to see you around here ... You shall not go alive ...- Angus shouted from the boat.

The engine started and gradually go, they went away from the coast.

Cat always remembered the impression that caused him to know that his saviors were own people of the island, touched with the gift, which, some of them had. They had been hidden by the fog as simple passengers, waiting to act if need be, and certainly did it.

During the trip, she always had a strange sense of familiarity and recalled some sleep, she had had a few days ago, where was sailing through a sea of fog, with people she did not know.

They reached the island, and away from the fog lifted, there, was even more dense.

The some from the people to the ferry, after warmly greeting Angus, helped them get into a black SUV, and took them, along a winding road to your destination.

\- It's a shame that you have come at night and in the fog ... the landscape of this place is the closest thing to heaven that can exist in the world.- told the berseker, proud that it did as he said, while driving - ... But, hey, you have time to see it .. and now you will say, if it is true.

Cat looked out the window and could only see the strange white from the fog, in a sea of darkness.

An hour later, Angus stopped the vehicle on an unpaved road.

He told them they were going down, and when they did, he told them to follow him.

They could not see anything in front of them, but still, they did.

Cat stood behind the group, carrying her suitcase. Sam Smith's song came to mind again ... "The lonely hour." ... Without doubt it was ... and she felt the urgent need to catch Vincent's hand, at that time, to feel his powerful presence near her, and hear his voice saying her name.

She closed her eyes, feeling, then, a gust of air that moved the hair. She opened them, and unexpectedly, saw the castle in the fog ... Just a battlements, is sensed, and a stone bridge overlooking a huge wooden door.

\- OMG! . - Was all she could say while,walked slowly behind the others.

It was like walking into a history, a history that dated back many centuries ago, and that of fate, led her, to her, a woman from New York, to be part of it. But Cat felt that something was missing ... missing him ... His name escaped her mouth as she walked on the stone bridge ...

\- Vincent ... .- said hoping that wherever he was, a part of him, could hear her..

* * *

\- "Vincent" ...

\- Catherine?

He stopped short, as he walked through the first floor, the place where Gerald had been taken when they got him, and killed him. It had seemed to hear the voice of his wife, in the deep silence of the place, saying her name. He turned around over himself, but no, it could not be ... He ducked his head, melancholy. Perhaps that site spooky atmosphere was affecting him ...

The days had been going slow but intense for him, since he saw as Cat into that boat.

Speaking, whenever they could, by phone, but still, his absence was a stone that weighed on him, constantly, and that having Evan in charge, and teach him what had become, made him stay alert and awake.

he sixth sense had awakened in Evan, when he noticed that Ethan had entered, Heather's apartment, had not disappeared, after injecting the new full serum. They tested a night that Vincent took him close to the apartment he shared with Cat. From the roof of a building three blocks south, Evan felt him. It was just one, was hiding in a cafe opposite the front of the house. When they got to investigate they saw not take his eyes from their windows.

Vincent remembered feeling a huge rage, looking hardly bother how he, and those who were, like him, had done that his wife had to get away from him. Without realizing his eyes changed color, and was Evan who had to calm him down. This was no time. Too many people. Time would come in to pay for what they had done.

Definitively, that evidence helped them to see, how useful they would be Evan. Jt thought that in their eagerness to have it controlled, Morgan had given in small doses, very similar to that of "his" hybrid formulation, and may be true, because none of them, despite the Jt's new serum , can feel him.

By having Evan, they had certain advantages ... and why were there now.

Erik wanted to go right away, where Gerald was killed. He needed to know was happening there.

Shortly after arriving, Evan, had told them not to worry. There was no hybrid.

Vincent, the first delved into the huge ground floor of the building and was walking slowly, when he thought he heard a Cat.

A few seconds later, he heard footsteps behind him and saw Erik, Samuel and Evan approached. He tried to put aside that voice and continued inspecting the place.

At the bottom of the first large room for which they passed, all full still rickety chairs and sofas, they found a large stone staircase. They climbed the steps that led to the upper floor.

There, they saw a strange thing. A bunch of chairs and couches was in the middle of the great hall, forming concentric circles. The four, approached them wondering what meaning would.

Vincent without realizing, rested his hands on the back of a chair, and a blurred image came to mind ... could see, as if you were sitting in that seat, like a grandfather, a great speech is marked.

He tried to fix the image, but could not. It was like turning at full speed. Only had proof of the last of the rows, the farther from the center. It was full of hybrids.

He continued to make efforts to understand what they were saying, but it was useless. It was all too fuzzy ...

Erik proposed down to the basement, after inspecting the plant.

They fell back to the first and then fell to the ground which was used by the people who work there in its time.

There everything was still dirtier and abandoned. They went from room to room, discovering that had three different cuisines, until we reached a small room with a large wooden table in the center. So far there was nothing strange, until approaching realized it was full of blood.

Redheads hairs were scattered everywhere. They had no doubt that what they did to Gerald, was made there, and certainly were not very careful with the blood.

Vincent could not help a grimace. Suddenly, Evan called from a nearby room:

\- Come and see this ...

The three entered and saw a strange lump on the ground. When approached saw that they were the remains of a corpse. Bones and little else.

Evan came over and examined it.

\- The face is shattered by a shot ... .- he saw countless marks to the bones -. They have done many other things, buts I suppose, that when he was already dead. Perhaps, something similar to what they did to your friend.

Erik went to see him better. While Vincent watched the small room. He saw a chair with straps in a corner and a bunch of disposable syringes on the floor.

He continued to watch and in a corner inside a basket found a handful of clothes. He picked it up and was separating each garment.

Despite the dirt embedded in it, there was no doubt that it was the uniform from Raikers. Vincent knew them well.

He looked for a number of which were in the front and finally found it.

He was thought for a moment, until he realized who it was that man.

He turned to his companions and said showing them the orange jumpsuit:

\- Somebody call the police, I think we've already found Aaron Baker ...!

Samuel picked up his phone and dialed the director Reagan immediately.

Vincent saw as he did and added:

\- ... I'll call his daughter ..

They found nothing in the whole building, but Vincent could not get out of the mind that had seen the touch that chair. The old man had to be Lord Chester and what he said, had to be related to what were plotting.

That night in a dream Vincent recalled words that once would like to hear but not understand ... although unknowingly, were etched in his brain:

"Someone has to take the responsibility of deciding who will live and who will die ... We will give a new opportunity to men ... those who die know, who have died for a purpose that is bigger than them ... All here present, we are in that elite will survive and initiate the way towards a new era of mankind ... ""

He awoke suddenly with the assurance that time was running out. They could not wait any longer.

* * *

Lynn entered in Vincent's room, slowly, did not want to interrupt his writing. She loved see him so concentrated.

He had been turning it over and realized she could not, do what she had to do, without talking to him first ...She wanted somehow, he knew what he was beginning to mean to her ... despite everything.

\- Can I come in? . - she asked, when she saw that he raised his head of notebook, hearing her footsteps.

He left the pen and quickly rose.

\- Of course ... Is something wrong with him?

She shook her head.

\- No ... no ... it's just ...

Vincent offered his chair and she accepted it. He sat on the edge of the bed.

Lynn, her blond hair pulled back from her face, looking down.

\- I just wanted to thank you for all you have done for me ... ..- she took a deep breath before continuing and lifted his head to look at him -. You have become in a family to me ..

Vincent was going to say something but she stopped him.

\- No ... Let me finish ... not take long, I have to leave right away. .- He licked his lips -. We can not wait much longer, you know ... I have to make decisions and will soon ...

Vincent bowed his head in disgust.

She got up from the chair and sat beside her taking his hands.

\- I just wanted you to know that ... whatever happens ... you are very important in my life right now ... .- Vincent raised his head and looked into her eyes -. I would not want to lose you ...

Vincent closed his eyes and sighed.

\- I do not like any of this ... - He said. It is important, but I can not ... I do not want anything happen to you ...

With some trepidation stroked her face.

\- I can not ask anything, Lynn ... I can not offer what he can offer you ...

She took his huge hand and pressed it against her cheek.

\- Do not say that...

\- Yes, Lynn.- raised his voice. Yes ... .- he got up and started walking like a caged lion -. I am aware of my ... .- not finish the sentence -. ... But I'll tell you something, if he hurts you, no matter how ... I will kill him ...

Lynn closed her eyes. I was not clear who would see dead Ethan, but knew that Vincent cared more about ... or not? ...

\- He will not hurt me, I know ... but we, provoke him or will end with our patience, and with us ...

Vincent turned. He could not bear, hear Lynn, defend him.

Lynn intuiting what bothered her, came to him and stroked his back.

\- I can not deceive you and tell you that I don't feel attracted to him ... - continued stroking him while around him -. What I feel for you is much deeper. - She said while stroking his arm and stood in front of him.

\- Lynn, please ... it is impossible ...

She did not give up.

\- With Cahty wasn't, right ..?

He did not expect that she tell him that ... but it was true, with Cathy everything was possible ...

Lynn continued talking as she stood on tiptoe.

\- You can give everything a man could give ... and even more ...

And while looking into his eyes, she kissed him on the lips. Vincent was surprised, but got carried away and kissed her and embraced, like long ago. Cathy was the last ... and the only ...

They separated clasping their foreheads.

Lynn returned him to look into his eyes and smiling with grief, she left the room.

* * *

Vincent stood at the entrance of the tunnel. Lynn walked in and went to Ethan with a cigar in her hand, lit it and was given to him. The smell of snuff, flooded the place. Vincent looked at her for a few seconds without changing his expression. He wore all afternoon with him ... hardly spoke, was limited to study him ... could not find a weak point. On more than one occasion he thought about killing him in cold blood, without giving him an opportunity to defend himself ... ... he did not deserve.

Ethan, was staring at him like Vincent him ... Neither spoke, but then, saw a smile forming on his mouth.

\- I know where you have taken your wonderful woman ... ..- said slowly. Vincent did not move a muscle, but was surprised ... He had not made any reference to it in all the time that had passed since she left. Neither he, nor Lynn -. Do you think they would not find out? Possibly it will already be taking what they want ... .- he laughed -. You should be ashamed not being able to care for her ... you, with all that power, wasted, you have. Or to take care of your wife ... .- he looked at Lynn who stood at his side -. I never let anyone hurt her ... I rip the guts with my own hands ... but you ... you're pathetic ...

Rage filled Vincent, inside, his eyes turned yellow and face turned, went to the quickly. Ethan did the same and both were found in the place where the chains that kept attached to the wall, tensed the most ... Vincent just thought that with his claws could open neck, and see how he was bleeding ... He lifted his arm repulsed and anxious that were to become reality, but had to stop because Lynn stood before the hybrid. Facing him, with yellow eyes and an expression of fierceness in his face he had ever seen.

Vincent knew he was going to defend whatever happened.

He leaned back and began to change again.

\- Lynn! You can not do this! You can not defend him this way! .-He approached her and shouted in the face -. If you keep this up, we have to take action!

With his face contorted by anger and feeling Ethan's eyes glued to him, he left the cave, toward the tunnel ... and as he did, his expression change, and smiled ... I said aloud to Hugh, , that they had to talk about something important and it would only be a moment. Tunnel forward into the room the wind, hoping that Ethan fell into the trap, They went away.

Lynn stepped away from him, as she noticed that the others had gone, the tunnel door.

He started talking very low with rueful gesture.

\- You can not keep that attitude longer or Vincent will end up doing crazy. - She said him, worriedly.

Ethan, who had changed, as Vincent came out, smiled openly.

\- Do not be silly ... he never hurt me .. ..- stretched chains -. On the contrary, I will be who take care of him when the time comes ... .- he stared toward the tunnel exit -. deserves not be what it is ... not prepared to accept his superiority ... - After saying this he turned to Lynn. The expression on his face changed radically -. But you, you if you're ready ... .- slowly approached her.

Lynn could not help her breathing accelerate to see him coming.

\- You and I together would be perfect ... .- he lifted his muscular arms to heaven -. You and I ... we would be kings. Two beasts together ... We must leave here and start building our destiny ... - He looked -. They will use it, but deep down, they fear you. You can not stay here ... and I, either.

Lynn stared at him as he spoke of power, which together reach

He really believed it. It did not detect deception or falsehood in his voice ... he really believed. He watched her fine features, his sparse beard and light brown, his keen slanted eyes, staring at her like nobody ever had.

At that thought, he looked away ... there was someone who had looked the same, but with clean and friendly blue eyes ... Eyes that reflected empathy and respect ... and jealousy ... and desire ... the same feeling that Ethan's eyes, but there were large differences between each other ... and then, became aware of her conviction, she could not help being attracted to both ... The two sides of a coin, and felt that I wanted to the two ...¡No, she could not! ... Ethan did not deserve it ... but ...

She took a deep breath ... it had time to launch your plan ... and destiny, who would decide for her.

\- The only option so I could run away with you is that I get medication given in the Baker ... .They give me another, but there is little doses made ... Ethan, I depend on them ...

He raised his arms to hear you say that. The chains followed the movement and hit the ground.

\- I know where they keep everything out of there ... They do it in two places, but I know one ... For some time saves a considerable amount of samples of the most important experiments in their own attic ...

\- And do you think he'll have mine? .- asked interested.

\- Yours, the other woman ... What made us what we are. All. There were many more ... but some were sent to London every few weeks ..

\- And how do you know that?

\- John and I accompanied them to Morgan to make deliveries ...

Lynn stepped away from him, wanted to seem somewhat reticent. Did not want it look easy.

Ethan approached her, as he could.

\- We share something incredible, not in doubt ... .- smiled -. Neither was born so, but fate has chosen us to be ... - Lynn inched closer to came to it, if stretched well chains-. You have to understand, that when everything happens, will be part of those who will be at the top of civilization ... those whose special characteristics have rights that others will be able only dream ...

Lynn realized he was beginning to speak more than you really wanted to do but was sure that he was not aware of it. He was just thinking about her.

\- Really, do you think I deserve that ?. - She said, pretending to be naive.

He grinned.

\- You're perfect to share all this with me ...- ducked his head -. In all my life I've ever dreamed of having someone next to me, but everything has changed ... .- he lifted his head snapped up. His eyes turned amber and Lynn saw that his neck tensed in an incredible way, and suddenly heard a sharp blow ... and watched as the chains fell to the ground. The rings had jumped and he was free.

Lynn swallowed when she saw him come to her. She could not do anything because in a second he was hugging her and kissing her. She did the same and was carried away. She could not break the spell now, or not take, Stanley's lair. Besides the kiss, hard and passionate, she likes a lot ... and she enjoyed, although the next second, she felt guilty.

When almost no breathing could be separated from him, she tried to speak:

\- How!? How did you do it?…. All this time, could you let go? .- She said, putting her hand on his chest and looking into his eyes.

Ethan smiled brushing her a lock of hair from her forehead.

\- Of course, but I wanted this to happen ... I did not expect hunt me like a rabbit, you included ... -. He pulled her closer to him. ... But I saw clearly had an opportunity to let you know what, I really felt for you ... and what you felt for me.

He kissed her again.

Lynn shook her head side to side.

\- Are you telling me you've put up with all this for me ?. - She could not understand it.

He smiled, with a charming smile, she had ever seen, and kissed her again more gently. It lynn could barely breathe, had just disarm her completely ... just thought, whether he would be able to follow the plan or perhaps, would end breaking the locator ... He tried to evoke the image of Vincent the other night when she kissed him ... she felt his heart and mind, they journeyed into two.

\- Of course ... because what I was going do if not? I've never been so sure of anything in my life ... - He kicked chains -. And now we have to go ... we can get what you need in a few hours ... but before we leave here ...

He took her hand and led her to the tunnel entrance.

\- Do you know how to get out, right ?. - He asked her, without looking at her.

She nodded.

\- But Ethan ... - He said, stopping short. He did the same -. I do not want to hurt anyone ...

\- I will not, unless they are put in our way ... Go ahead and I will follow you ...

Lynn nodded, holding her hand, concentrated, as, Vincent and Stuart had taught her, and they disappeared from the tunnel.

Jt waited for the coffee out of the machine, while watching what time it was. 8 p.m. Vincent had told him his plan and could not help but be worried. After what they see, they had done to Gerald and what they had found in those putrid rooms of the abandoned school, he could not help but feel fear.

Fear for them all.

The machine blew his whistle and could get his coffee.

It was stirring sugar as he returned, Tess's room.

She had been a bad night. Points neck hurt a lot, and had to give her more medication.

Jt realized she still was not right, when he started to hearing her screams at night. The anguish and fear looked in her eyes when she woke up. The conviction that the Gabe himself, had forced her to kill him, it was still stuck in her mind. She accepted it ... but still fear remained.

The fact of having told her about Cat, did not help that she was more relaxed, but she had asked, when she saw that Vincent just came to see her. She told them everything and the role, so important that had been Jo and Henry in the history ... only kept for himself, the special condition of Henry ... when the time came, would present to Vincent .. She was sure, that he was going come in handy, the husband of her best friend, meet the coroner.

For all this, apart from what they gave her pain, they had added anxiolytics and sleeping pills. Her wounds were improving but she still had some time to walk quietly through the hospital.

When he arrived, he found her awake.

\- Did not you bring me one ?. - She said pointing to the coffee.

Jt smiled and went to her. He sat on the bed beside her.

\- I do not think you should ... .- kissed her on the cheek after he said it.

She moved closer to him.

\- I know ... just kidding ...- she took air -. . Do you know anything more than Cat? ...

Jt shook his head.

\- No ... the last thing we know is that they came well up there ... although they had some setback ...

Tess sighed. Cat knew nothing of what had happened to her for obvious reasons, but as doctors awakened her, Jt told him everything, including the fact that they could surely be in the spotlight ... and grateful. .. But she also felt a tremendous anger at not being able to say goodbye. How much she missed her!

\- Sometimes I feel so bad, being so ... I am not worth for anything. - She told Jt, as he leaned back on the pillow. ... I thought Gabe kill me heal, but ...- closed his eyes. … It is not like this. - looked at him -. I can still see him, begging me to kill him.

\- The best he could do. - Jt said gruffly -. He did not deserve to be alive after all he did.

Jt got up and looked out the window of the room. The view of the river was spectacular.

Tess watching him, could not help saying:

\- I am so sorry ... I know I'm not the Tess, which you fell in love ...

He turned and came back with her. He covered her mouth with his forefinger.

\- No ... no ... no ... you can not ever say never that ... you better and stronger ...- touched his forehead -. You just have to stick it up in that hardheaded and believing it, once.

Tess smiled and grabbed his shirt to kiss him, but at that time, Jt phone, rang. He looked who it was.

Evan.

Been open for some days, he spent part of the time that Vincent left him free, studying his case in the laboratory and drawing his own conclusions, on the theory of cross-species, what better guinea pig, than oneself!

Jt, after kissing Tess quickly answered:

He not had time to say anything:

\- They're here, I just feel ... They are two ... One is prowling over the ground floor and the other is going up ... and something tells me it will for you ... You have to leave here! ... I ... do not know if I can take care of them. - Still did not have much confidence in itself -. ... And I can not call Vincent ... today was the day .. Run! Get out on the fire escape on the north side! ... And seek to hide in the trees overlooking the river ... Here I do not think they look for you. I will try to stop two ...

Without another word he hung up.

Jt stood staring at the phone.

\- It's ... Evan ... they are here and I think they come for us ... we have to go ...!

Tess without thinking twice removed the dropper with medication and as fast as she could, jumped out of bed in search of her clothes. He found a pair of jeans, a wool sweater and with sneakers from the hospital went to the door. It hurt to all but had to leave, now.

Jt saw her, moving so quickly despite his injuries on the contrary, stood not knowing what to do.

\- Jt reacts! We have to go! Where?!

His boy reacted blow to her voice and holding her hand out of the room, out the fire escape to the north.

* * *

Vincent entered in the Rebecca's house , from the tunnels, like an exhalation. He climbed the stairs in a heartbeat and entered the room.

Rebecca was there while Erik and Stuart were in porch. They noted that Vincent was coming, since it opened the dungeon door, and they entered the house, when he stopped running.

\- Ethan has escaped and has been carried Lynn. - He told them right away.

Rebecca got off the couch and went to them.

\- She did it! .- She exclaimed with joy.

Vincent nodded

\- Yes ... it's amazing but if ...

Erik urged him.

\- Take mobile ...

Vincent made case and took it, his pants pocket. He activated the application, and nothing but make a point of yellow became visible.

He climbed 5th Avenue toward Central Park ...

Erik looked at Vincent, frowning.

\- Do you think he will, already, over there?

He nodded.

\- I'm sure, Lynn has made it clear that she can not survive without treatment ...

Rebecca went to the door and stared at the three men who watched with rapt attention, as the point he moved quickly north.

\- What are we waiting? .- She told them.

They reacted instantly.

Stuart came out and went to get the car, which had miraculously saved from the explosion, be parked at the gate of the Rebecca'shouse .

\- Go you, before. - He told them from the garden, as he took Rebecca hand -. ... We need speed, if we want that do not escape ... Vincent, go telling me, where I have to go ...

The two nodded. They parted, and in the blink of an eye had disappeared in search the hybrid and Lynn. If all went well, that night, they would find the lair of the weasel.

* * *

Mark was waiting, on the steps of the Metropolitan, eating a crab salad, that Emily returned to enter the museum.

She was right in front of him, sitting at one of the banks that were in the gate, taking a coffee machine with one of her coworkers.

He had done their homework well since goodbye to Vincent at the port. He had promised to watch over his family and that was doing, apart from going to the principal's office when Reagan called it.

Documents from Dana, were bringing out a complex web of interests that basically boiled down to a few people ... the Consortium ... and so it seemed, was not only sell the beasts to the highest bidder, which used to be a certain government or a mafia group, was more complex ... but still they did not know very well that ...

The relationship with London and with Covington House, was about to be tested by Murray, and men who had been assigned from the direction of the agency British research, but still needed a judge, authorizing them to enter the account and find out to whom it belonged. The bank was making is not easy.

There was no doubt it was going slow, too slow, thought Mark. He wanted his family return there as soon as possible ..

He left the cardboard bowl on the ladder and wiped with a napkin.

He looked furtively to the blonde woman who smiles at her friend.

For the moment, she had proved cautious, and had encouraged his son, Aaron, to be dealt to a rescue course, to Los Angeles. Not to give him assurances that do not pass anything, but at least he would be away for a while.

He got up and down the stairs, threw their food waste, to the first bin.

At that time, Emily, with punctuality, almost British, got up and headed downstairs to enter the museum, along with her friend.

They did the same every day ... At 7 pm would make hot or cold and that day was not too cold, drank coffee out, some fresh air and inside, until nine. Since Aaron had gone to Los Angeles practically she lived at the museum.

Mark up the stairs behind them, following in their footsteps.

But this time, he realized immediately that something was wrong, because he saw, upon arriving in the room, two men who looked like they had not seen a picture in his life, watched as Emily walked through the door of employees.

Watched them a moment, and saw that talked among themselves. One of them went to the adjacent room and sleeve jersey was mouth ... Microphone ?.

The other moved with slow steps, from frame to frame, between people, looking from time to time the guard of the room.

Whoever went out, he came in and after a few seconds, in the hall next door, was heard a cry. Mark was out there, the same as the guard and the public.

When he arrived, he saw a girl about 20 years passed out on the floor. She had a gap in the head. The guards surrounded her and took their phones to call security ...

Suddenly, Mark raised his head, realizing the deception ... They had left the room with the door of employees, unattended!

He ran, looking, men suspects, but did not see them.

Shit! He said through clenched teeth.

He came to the room and saw the door was about to close. He arrived just in time to sneak in, trying to make as little noise as possible. Unwanted visitors should not hear him.

He looked around. He had studied these planes thousand times. He was sure he could visit them, as if, also worked there.

He knew where Emily worked, and knew that there were two ways to go to his office: a simple and other more complicated but much faster ...

He looked down and saw the entrance of the air ... He bent down and tried to remove the grid and did so without difficulty, because it wasn't screwed ...

Shrugging got everything he could, and when he got sat down and took a deep breath.

He picked up the grid and placed it carefully in the hole. He was not engaged at all, but it would be worth.

He looked the two sides of the duct.

"Let's do this," he thought getting on all fours and starting to walk to his left ... he had no time to lose.

As he toured, the barely 20 meters, straight, separated him from the office of the restorer, all he did was pray ... asking that those who had come for Emily, were men of Anthony, and not beasts of Stanley, and perhaps, they have a chance.

* * *

The point stopped at a place of the 45 West ... were over there and when they arrived, they saw it was a small apartment building.

Vincent was phoning Rebecca and Stuart, but Erik, took him arm.

\- It is not here . - He said away from the building, to be a couple of blocks from it, while Vincent looked puzzled.

\- Hey! Wait! How that is not here? ...

Erik stopped and looked very serious.

\- I've seen this before ... He has brought Lynn to his home.

\- Here is he hiding? . - Vincent said uncomprehendingly ... . - and why….?

Suddenly he understood everything. He ducked his head slightly embarrassed ..

\- It can not be ... .- he said.

\- Yes it can be ... . Whether you They need it ... Stuart said that she would end up falling ... but help us and know what her site, she can not help it ... Ethan has brought her here to end with his doubts and prove her loyalty ... It's his last test ...

A Vincent did not like all this ... She felt guilty ... and I could not stop thinking that it was better than Vincent would not know it.

Erik looked at him, annoyed.

\- You're very noisy, when you think .. .- he said stoically -. It's not your fault…. She knew exactly what he was and where he was getting into. - Vincent looked at him with a frown, did not like to be thrown in his mind -. Besides…. - He looked back to the apartment building -. She are giving time for us to be closer and can prepare us...

* * *

They reached the fire escape and started down to the speed that Tess could.

Very sore and fearing that the points would open her neck, she tried to go as fast as possible, clinging to the hand of Jt's.

It was very cold that night but she barely noticed. Just wanted to escape from those who came after them.

They reached the street and jumped over a pile of construction materials, which was stacked against the wall, because the hospital was starting expansion work.

They reached the street and jumped over a pile of construction materials was stacked against the wall, because the hospital was in the beginning, expansion works.

Evan had told them to come to the forest by the river. Perhaps there, which for them would not saw them ... but they could not reach. When Jt a moment turned, he saw someone came to the stairs by the same door through which they had come.

He took stronger hand to his girl and speeded up. Tess despite noticing a hellish pain in her side, never complained and accelerated, too. There was no need, her to look back, knew what Jt, just seen.

Suddenly, a man, a hybrid, fell from the sky, right in front of them blocking the way. He had jumped from the window where Jt just what to see him.

They slowed suddenly and without giving rise to any more, Jt turned around again to the hospital. The hybrid just kept walking behind them, smiling pleased ... .Stanley be happy.

Jt and Tess again reach the place where the building material was. They could try to back up ... they were thinking about it ... when they saw the hybrid reappeared before them.

Out of a coup threw Jt, far from where they were. He fell on top of the metal bars of a scaffold. Was incorporated as quickly as he could. Miraculously he had not done much damage, he turned and saw him grabbing Tess, battered by his neck, lifting her in the air. He saw a red stain began to spread by the bandage of the neck.

All the blood in his body concentrated in his brain ... And the hybrid look at him as he smiled told very clearly that he wanted to play with them, did not help to lower his anxiety level, although it was still true that they were no match for him.

But it did not have the responsiveness of a man in love, when he sees, like his wife, is in danger.

He took a small bar unassembled scaffold, which ended in a point on one side, and was slowly for him. The hybrid was waiting him. He threw Tess down and went for Jt. He hit him again, this time in the chest causing the bar to fall to the ground. Jt was thrown and hit with speed on the hospital wall. He fell unconscious to the ground.

The hybrid did not bother to go see him, he turned to reach Tess. He found her where she had stopped trying to neck bleeding was not a more, keeping her hand pressed on it.

As he saw it coming, she was dragging her back, trying to put as much distance as possible and and her. She kept crawling desperate, but the hybrid, just keeping pace, was about to reach her.

Tess kept looking over to where Jt was unconscious and at the exit of the fire escape ... where the hell was Evan? ... They were going to die.

The hybrid almost could touch her ... and then his face contorted and a cry of triumph was heard behind him ... tried to turn around ... but could not. He looked down and saw a steel rod sticking out of his chest.

Jt, pushed it more, drawing strength from where he did not have them and the hybrid collapsed fell to the ground.

To drop the hybrid, Tess saw Jt staring at him, while, puzzled, looked at his hands, which made few seconds, had held the bar that had killed him.

He slowly approached the beast and watched, praying that everything had finished. He noticed that, fortunately, the makeshift weapon had pierced his heart.

He fell to his knees and Tess making an effort, crawled to his side.

She stood before him and saw that he had a deep head wound. The entire left side of his face was full of blood. She hugged him with all the force of which she was able ...

To feel his arms around him, Jt reacted. He took her face in his hands and saw that she was about to faint.

\- No ... no, Tess, stay with me!

He stood quickly, and despite feeling like your whole body complained, for the pain of two strokes of the hybrid, picked her, she clinging to his neck barely, and headed toward the entrance. They had to return to help her.

stood a moment when he looked up, he saw Evan coming out of the top floor by the fire escape.

In the blink of an eye, he was beside her.

\- What happened? .- He asked seeing the state Jt was, and in which Tess was.

He went to her and watched her. The wound had opened.

With a voice whisper, she answered.

\- My hero…. He saved my life. - She said smiling.

Jt laughed nervously.

\- No ... as Stuart always said, they have too much ego, and he thought that two shots had killed me ... then I was lucky ..- he said, kissing her forehead.

He headed then to Evan.

\- And the other?

Evan nodded.

\- He's dead ... .- told them -. I could catch him in the basement and I was lucky .. .- shook his head from side to side -. I guess it's our survival instinct ... Take out his heart ... .- He said as if he were too embarrassed to admit it.

Jt noticed that just marks were visible. in their skin. the fight ... and those few, were disappearing.

At that time, they heard police sirens coming from all sides.

\- I called the director and I've told you all ...

\- Hybrids ?. - he was surprised - . Normally of that Hugh was in charge, leading them to the Baker ..

\- Yeah, now I'll call ... but this time is different ... the hybrid was carrying explosives to blow up the whole building, and detonators ... someone has to take care of them and is not we ...

They entered the building and taken back to her bed Tess ... nurses her back to heal the wound and gave her something to sleep, immediately afterwards, left the room, no questions asked. Jt, it healed the wound of the forehead in the bathroom, and a powerful painkiller was taken, watching as his hands slowly left shaking.

Evan was in charge of carrying explosives and police then got her friend's room.

\- This looks bad ... I thought you'd be safe here, but I see no..El director has said we have to evict ... We can not take risks, to ultimately achieve blow it up with innocent people inside.

Jt nodded. They were not going to leave them alone.

\- Yes ... but where do we go ... Tess needs to rest ...

At that time, he saw out of the corner of his eye, someone entered the room. There were two men, one younger than the other. Evan quickly got tense.

\- Excuse me .. - he apologized older, watching them both -. .. We are Cat and Vincent's friends ... Hugh has told us what happened ... .- he took a breath. We promised to Cat, take care of you ... we should have been here before, but there was an issue that has kept us ... We have heard their conversation and I think we can help you ...

Jt, immediately, was that people who imagined.

Evan, do not worry ... it is true, are friends Cat's and I know what they want to us to offer ... ..- He said, seeing that was alert.

Evan looked at him strangely.

\- What?

Jt smiled, looking at Tess who was still asleep in bed.

\- A safe place to hide ...

* * *

When they left the apartment, Vincent and Erik were very far from there. They did not want that he could feel them ... they could not risk losing all they had gained.

They saw that were mounted in a black sports car and left there, squeaking wheel, in a westerly direction.

Stuart's car was parked a few meters from where they were watching. They mounted quickly, and Vincent was showing them where they should follow him. Despite what the berserkers might think, Lynn had not disconnected the locator.

They had fifteen minutes of controlled persecution when they realized that slowed down. He parked quickly and left the two car.

Stuart did the same. They got off the car, but went after him until they saw him enter the doorway of a house with red bricks and with windows in Gothic arches ...

They were thrown for him at the speed of the beasts they were, and entered the three, a few seconds behind them.

They were following the trail to the north at full speed, because Ethan was flying with his car, and did not want to be late for wherever he went.

* * *

Mark arrived, Emily's office and through the grid, saw her working on her desk. According to his calculations they would have to be about to arrive.

He did not think twice and sat as he could in the duct, put his feet on the rack and threw it into the office. He left quickly, watching as she rose like a spring from her chair, screaming and went to the door.

Mark was running toward her and grabbed her waist, covering her mouth with his other hand ...

\- Please, we can't waste time ... I'm a friend of Vincent, well, I'm his brother in law ... and we have to go ... Some bad guys are about to walk through that door ... please, I begged you, trust me or we will not, neither, live here ..

Emily looked into his eyes; dark blue eyes as I had ever seen ... and without really knowing why, trusted him.

She shook her head nodding.

Mark took his hand slowly mouth, and just at the moment when the doorknob began to turn.

\- They are already here...

Emily was glad he turned the key that afternoon, did not want interruptions as she finished writing a conference.

He pushed get her into the duct and behind, he did. He grabbed the grid and put it back ... in the same second the door was flung open. Through the grid he could see, as the two thugs, who was in the museum hall entered the office ...

They were still looking at all sides, one of them spoke:

\- How can it be? The door was locked from the inside ...- he said as he watched the knob and lock.

Suddenly, the other, he stared at the grid ... and smiling, raised his gun ...

Mark quickly and forcefully pushed Emily to her right ..

\- Run!

The two on all fours, began to run, as they could, by the canal, at the right time, when bullets pierced the grid.

* * *

When Ethan noticed when they came, it was too late. The three entered before the door closed. Nothing else feel them, she knew that she had brought them up to him.

\- You have betrayed me ... - said without more.

They waited a few seconds ready to jump if he became, but he did not. He stood still, looking at Lynn.

\- I can not believe me, with everything that has happened, and just passed, you can do this to me ... I know you love me like I love you ...

Lynn said nothing. She could not speak .

Without taking his eyes hybrid, she told the newcomers:

-He's in the attic, just talk to him, from the car ... He was very pleased to hear him, so you see, they were looking for him.

At that time Rebecca came to the portal. Stuart opened the door and stepped inside, staring, seriously, the scene ...

Ethan next step, waiting for him to do something, but he didn't, just looked at Lynn ...

\- We must go up ... .- said Vincent others.

Erik turned to them.

\- Do it yourselves .. - he told them -. You have outstanding accounts with him ... and someone has to watch him. We can not let him get away ...

Erik stood behind him, while the others went to the elevator.

\- If you go up ... You will need this ...- said Ethan,

He got his hand in his pants pocket and pulled out a small key. He threw it at Vincent.

He caught her, realizing that at no time had stopped looking at Lynn ... He shook his head from side to side ... That, would have to wait.

He turned and stepped into the elevator with Stuart and Rebecca. Stanley was waiting for them.

When you close the door, Ethan felt the barrel of a revolver in his neck.

\- You might be faster than me ... but surely that gives me time to blow your head before you move ... and if I have not time, I'll blow her ... What do you decide? Are you going to tell all, or not? .- He said with his voice in a deeper tone than usual.

Lynn stared at him and his hand to his mouth when he saw that the eyes of the hybrid, began to change; when she saw his body began to change ..

\- No, Ethan don't do it, please ... . - she begged him,, though she was sure, he don't hear her.

* * *

The sound of the door of his apartment, to blow up, made him react. They were not invited. It was Ethan who had just entered. That was clear. He immediately jumped off the couch and went to the entrance of the chamber, which at that time was closed.

A large caliber gun was hidden in what looked like a book, but in the background was hollow.

He heard noises of steps. Three people, thought, instinctively.

As I watched Stuart, Vincent and Rebecca entered the room, he stepped back, and putting a hand on the edge of the shelf of dark mahogany, powered a small device ... connecting to the mobile phone of John, located at the moment a few miles from there ...

He heard it right away and gave the alert. Two hybrids that stood guard at the new meeting place, rose from their seats and went on the road, to where they had been claimed.

Stanley took off his finger, carefully, watching Stuart went to him. Now, I just had to gain time, until they came ...

He closed the button on his jacket, delicately.

\- An unexpected honor. - He looked at berseker, and then, Rebecca. He smiled at her -. In the end what you brought him ... I had no doubt that would you do it ... by the way, you're great to be dying ... ..

Rebecca went to him and without a word, she slapped him ..

Stanley lightly touched his face, but his expression didn't change.

\- What do I owe this visit? .- He asked them smiling.

Vincent approached them. He had been observing the section of the huge room and attic. He did not want surprises. He saw as Stanley kept cold but could hear his heart to come out of his chest ... He was afraid

\- We come for you ... - She said staring -. I think it's about time you go to see the police ...

Stanley smiled.

\- On what charges?

Stuart snorted.

\- Under all, kidnapping, ... - Began a long list of offenses -. Theft, murder, torture, illegal experiments ... ... etc. Do you seem correct?

\- I do not know ... I've never done any of that ... there is no evidence to prove it ...

Rebecca then realized it was true. They had to find where he kept all material or would be impossible to frame him. They had to find out, before to contact with the director Reagan.

\- I think I'll call my lawyer ... .- said just like that, away from the shelf and wall, which made door hidden camera -. I can not allow that insult me in my home ... .- he told them marked irony. Time was passing and that was what interested him.

He did not get far.

Vincent grabbed him by the neck and dragged him to the wall. He hit it and lifted him.

Stuart declined to intervene. I hated him, too much, in order to maintain a civilized conversation with him ... he would kill him, at the moment, to say something inconvenient. He let Vincent to do the dirty work.

\- You'll tell me, damn scoundrel, where you have all your samples stored infamous experiments ... We know they're here ...

Stanley clutched the arm of Vincent, as he noticed that every time came less air in his throat.

\- Ethan? . - He managed to say surprised. It could not be. -. Not…. Ethan can not have betrayed us ...

Vincent nodded.

\- It has done…

Stanley seeing in the eyes of Vincent, that was true, he spoke again.

\- Anyway, he knew nothing ...

Vincent tightened his grip. Stanley grabbed his arm desperate. That animal would kill him.

\- You say, by hook or by crook ... - continued tightening .. He took one of his arms as he turned in sudden movement, and broke his elbow.

Stanley shouted with all his strength, even though Vincent had pressed his neck.

\- The next thing really is not going to gustar.- his eyes turned yellow and the beast began gradually appears r-. You're going to say where you have the serums ... that of of the Rebecca, the Lynn, all the material you have achieved using the berseker genetics and also, you have done with papers and samples that you took up the Saint Benjamin when you killed the Doctor Markus ... - he said with the raspy voice of the beast.

Nothing hear the latter, Stanley expression changed. Vincent thought he saw surprise in them.

What he did not hear was the air escaped, of the Stuart's lungs when he mentioned Doc, nor the small curse that was thrown, of the Rebecca's mouth.

Stanley gestured to Vincent, just so down. He was going to talk ... Hell, of course, he would talk!

The beast hid at the moment, and Vincent returned.

When he put him down, and released it, the first thing Stanley did was massaging the neck and catching air coughing, following what was starting to laugh, despite the elbow pain.

Vincent went for him again, but he stopped smiling and saying:

\- We do not kill, at that such Doctor Markus ...

Vincent looked at him, ignoring him.

\- Did you really think that it was we? .- He asked Stanley and a subtle laugh, escaped from his throat.

Vincent was getting very nervous, something was wrong.

\- You could not feel anything and you think it was one of the hybrids ... No, no Vincent. - He shook his head side to side -. We did not go. We had a couple of confidants in your hospital, so I can no deny you. After killing those selfish senators, we had to keep someone close to the good doctor ... but we do not kill him ... .- he went to his table and was served in a glass a little water. None of the three moved to stop him ... for different reasons -. We were expecting to develop that formula was going to heal you ... - He shrugged -. we'd never done. Kidnapped can, but killed him, never ...

Vincent knew he was telling the truth.

\- Then, who...? .- The question escaped from his confused mind.

Stanley smiled from ear to ear.

Vincent realized, the silence of Stuart and Rebecca.

The weasel-faced man kept talking.

\- Vincent there are many players in this game; never allow players to stop being who you are ... .- Stuart went for him but Rebecca stopped him. It was nothing to do. They would face it - .. They have deceived you, so you trust them and you, have given them what else do you want to protect him. God! It's great! - He looked at berseker with a huge smile ...- Incredible, Stuart, what a great play !, but I have a question ... have you told him at least what you're playing?

Stuart looked at Rebecca surprised.

She did not say anything.

Stanley laughed again.

\- She told everything to Morgan and Morgan to me ... Your little love ... talk much, when she have something to gain.

Vincent looked at the three hardly believing what he was hearing, until the terrible truth way into his mind.

\- No, it can not be..! NO, IT CAN NOT BE! .- He shook his head from side to side.

He turned to Stuart.

\- Tell me it's not true ... TELL ME! . - Stuart just looked at him into his eyes -. TELL ME! Damn you, let me know!

He said nothing.

\- Vincent ... please ... do not listen to him ... things are not. - Rebecca said trying to Vincent realized that the enemy was Stanley, not them -. We'll explain everything ... but now ...

Vincent looked as if it were the first time he saw her.

\- SHUT UP! Liar! You have always been manipulating us, from the beginning ... But why? ... WHY? ...

Stanley approached Vincent.

\- They want your children to perpetuate, not to disappear, especially your daughter ... .- he said softly in his ear - ... and already have them! ... and as a gift to your wife ... Able to give them more perfect children!.

He turned to Stuart. I wanted to continue gain time, hybrids were about to arrive ...

\- I never thought you were so clever ... A very clever bastard.

Stuart moved quickly to him, become the wolf was and lifted the claw to ruin his head, but could not, because Vincent become beast lunged for him ... and because, at the front door, were two pairs of yellow eyes, which were for them ...

 **Later**

The tranquilizers that had thrown at him effect were doing ... and leg pain started to become unbearable ... He had never suffered an injury like that. He could feel, like something was pulling each leg and threatened to partírsela in the middle ...

He left behind, Stanley's building, and headed northward ... He did not know where to go ... To find Jt? Where? ... He would be in the hospital. Could he get up there? .. So, would never come ...

He went to the river ... And suddenly saw it, he had not realized he was so close to it ... the darts were starting to take effect ... He smiled at it ... the old warehouse ... The place where he had hidden 10 years ...

He could get up there and call Jt, to come after him ... He could not arrive anywhere else. He glanced behind him and saw no one ... `He would not go after him, would not be able, because this time would kill him if it was the last thing he did in this life ... I would do it ... would kill him because he had Markus killed, and why he had decided if he should take that life or not ... Damn! He had been manipulating him all the time ... How could he do been so blind? ...

He leaned against the gate of the entrance and took a deep breath ... pushed aside a piece of his pants and could see the bone protruding from the wound ... The blood ran unchecked down his leg ...He closed his eyes and breathed slowly, when reopened, everything was spinning ... He was going to lose consciousness at any moment ...

He had to get to the warehouse and call to Jt. It was his only hope ... He turned to look back ... No one ...

Dragging his wounded leg, he walked to the front door ...

After the explosion, they had been a couple of times out there, from that Joe was dismissed as head of the 125th, and had seen what was left, which was his home.

He opened the door leaning on it and entered the building leading to the area they used to live. He was dragging his leg to reach.

His eyes were closed, but he forced them open ... hit hard into the wound, and the intense, throbbing pain, made, was kept aware a little more ... He looked at the ceiling ... There wasn't... He could see the glowing stars.

There, the door was still, but part of the roof, the windows and the back wall had flown. The walls were black by the fire that occurred later, but the small staircase leading upstairs, was still standing.

When I would start to rise, he suffered a dizzy spell and fell to the ground. The leg had begun to throb and the pain became so intense that made him scream.

He crawled across the floor and reached the stairs ... he had to climb ... I did not want to stay there ... Every step was agony, but his determination could with everything, and just coming ...

Everything was destroyed ... the glass front of the bed had flown like the wall. The floor had a huge hole, but his bed was still standing ... The mattress blackened by smoke, but was still there ...

When was the last time, he had left stuck to one of the walls that had survived the explosion, and was covered with a tarp.

He crawled up there and pulled one end of the canvas ... This, fell to the ground ... He stood leaning on his arms and got to lie in it ...

His eyes were closed, but he forced them open ... hit hard into the wound, and the intense, throbbing pain, made, was kept aware a little more ... He looked at the ceiling ... There wasn't... He could see the glowing stars.

He did not feel cold. He only feel, pain, anger and fear ... Tears started falling down his cheeks ...

He pulled his phone from his pocket and called Jt.

* * *

He went into club like a whirlwind, despite the pain in his whole body ... He was amazed at what he had seen but could not think of analyzing it now ... he had just left Tess in a comfortable bed, surrounded by people who asking him to confide in them ...

Jt took one of the folders Vanessa did not know how long they would be there ... When lifting, a sheet fell to the floor ... was to catch him, cursing his clumsiness and leave again, inside the folder, he saw a handwritten word , by Vanessa own, which left him stunned.

It was a note, written in tiny print almost, "Antidote". Beside it, written with the same letter, could read: "Collecting samples from the subject, prior to inoculation of the soil B2501: hair, skin cells, blood ... samples without contaminating ... Objective: back to normal ... specifications, recently been added, page 42 "... He put the dossier, running, over one of the tables, motioning to Devin to wait a moment:

\- This is very important ..- said. He just nodded at his watch. The van, took much longer acceptable, stop at the door. They should not wait any longer, if you do not want problems. They had to leave, now.

The heart was about to pop out of the chest ... if that night did not suffer a heart attack, was not going to never suffer ... he began to turn the pages, looking for the number 42 ...

\- 39 - he was saying the numbers -. 40, 41 ... .42 ... Yes! .- Exclaimed. He approached one of the lamps and took a quick glance. He knew were in a hurry, and then would read it.

Phrases, crisscrossed, with chemical formulations, dotting the page ... he puts his hands to his face ... Oh! Whatever was it found! ... And they were right, Vanessa had thought of it! ... He imagined the face of Cat when I knew ... and face Vincent ... An uncontrolled laughter, came from his throat, before the astonished gaze of Devin.

\- We must go ... .- said with a frown.

Jt turned back to the hear, back to reality ...

\- Oh! Yeah, right now ..

He took the whole dossier, along with the kit, which had sought, and was to leave the club following Devin, when his phone started ringing. It was his friend.

He picked it up right away.

\- Vincent! you can not imagine everything that happened tonight ...

His friend interrupted him.

\- Jt! .- he said barely a whisper.

He realized that something was wrong.

\- What, Vincent ..?

He passed his tongue over dry lips, and making another effort, spoke again.

\- I'm hurt ... and drugged ... in the old warehouse ... Come ... please ...

Jt did not think twice.

\- Right now…

* * *

Vincent hung up and left the phone at his side.

He relaxed and let the tranquilizer made its effect.

He was about to be unconscious when the phone made a strange beep. He stretched all he could to catch him and when he did, in the fog that was his view, he saw, barely, it was a voice message.

The fifth time, he tried it, he can give the button. Without strength, he dropped the phone in his chest and closed his eyes.

Cat's wonderful voice filled the place.

In his darkened mind, he saw her before him, the day they made love for the first time, in the same bed. He could not help but smile.

\- "Vincent ... I'm, Cat ... I know we agreed that you would call me when you could, but something has happened and I was dying to tell you ... I leave it recorded here so that you hear it when you can ... .I do not worry, children are well ... like yesterday when we spoke. The risk of early delivery exists, but tell me, because I have not scare me, because with twins is normal ...

What I wanted to tell you, it has more to do with this place and its history. Rebecca put, in the suitcase she gave me a notebook. She had written during the days when thought she was going to die ... Vincent! It's amazing the story it tells and now I understand why they want to protect both our children ... especially Vanessa ... "

Vincent to hear that, opened his eyes.

\- Cat ... .- whispered as if she could hear him -. You have to get out of there ... they are using you ... like me ... .- he said with the voice broken by pain.

Cat's message continued.

-. "... If they had told me, nothing more know me ... well, if Stuart would have told us, nothing else knew I was pregnant, I would have been surprised, but would naturally concerned, but say nothing ... I feel that I am, and do not be alarmed at this, their prisoner ... what at first seemed to me attentions to me, now I find a way to control me, it is not alone in no time ... I do not feel a guest . .. I'll ask dad about it when I see him, ... now here is at dawn ...

During the journey, and in the time we have here, Bob has been telling me what his father wrote in his little diary, and do not believe it, but there is a reference to the tunnels, to the father and a young Vincent ... Everything is destiny ... the same who has been playing with us all this time and the same, that has brought me here ...

Anyway, I might be getting paranoid ... I do not know ... I have mixed feelings. "

Vincent hit the mattress impotence, while still listening to her.

\- "... I do not know whether to tell you or not ... But we said, we would have no secrets ..".

Vincent, desperate, shouted his name and again hit the mattress ... I had to go there and carry her off, the sooner ... but how? If he was unable to get out of that bed ...

\- "... When you can call me and we'll talk about it ... I'll tell you everything in detail ..."

I miss you very much you, Vincent ... and I know the kids, too ...

Call me you can tell ... I need to hear your voice ... I need it so much it hurts ...

I love you and I know, that soon we will be together again ... I know ... "

Cat finished speaking and silence became owner of everything.

Vincent closed his eyes ... Could not do anything ... Was thousands of kilometers, destroyed his body and shattered his spirit ... He could not go there with her, could not ... could not ... He tried to raise his arm, to release the rage within him, but could not.

I had no strength, not to hit the bed ... He was conscious, that he could just stop fighting and feel like the torpor of tranquilizers and fever, did their job ... Surrendering for the first time in his life, he got carried away, and he lost consciousness ...

Epilogue:

He climbed the stairs slowly and after looking at all sides, saw him lying on a rickety, and blackened bed.

He saw his phone a few centimeters from his hand, picked it up and put it in his coat pocket

He watched a few seconds. Could tell he had a fever, he looked at the leg wound, removing the fabric pants.

He had to put the bone in place as soon as possible or leg would heal false ... and if the infection was very strong, he could have trouble healing. The body, however beast that was, could not fight two things at once ...

He needed help and had little time ... had to go for Rebecca, could not leave her in their hands ... Could still see his expression, to the hesitate to go for Vincent, or save her. It was very clear. Vincent was the priority and she knew it.

\- They will not hurt me ... - she told him.

He took a deep breath ... Don't you were going to hurt her? ... I was not sure of it.

He heard a noise outside. A car, just stop abruptly right there.

He took Vincent in her arms, gently, and went up the stairs.

As he descended them, he found Jt and another person. People of the tunnels. What was he doing with them?

It was gradually going down the steps and Jt came to examine him ... He noticed that he wore his suit covered with blood ...

\- What the hell happened? - He asked scared, seeing as they were both. Then he stared at the wound Vincent's .. Who has done this to him?

Stuart looked into his eyes and could only say:

\- I've been... I've done this, to him.

 **End Season 4 ... To be continued.**

 **Thanks to all who have read this story .. thanks for your support and hope to see you again in September or October, if you want to keep you reading this story ... Vincent and Catherine, and children, you will wait ...**

 **Heartfelt thanks ... Ana**


End file.
